<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clexa G!p Compilation by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296868">Clexa G!p Compilation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, G!p Lexa, Intersex Lexa (The 100), converted fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>226,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hi guys just to let you know this is a converted fic originally written by Kendarrr and all credits go them. I took no part in the creative process/writing of the actual story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. broadway ain't dead yet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: Lexa is a badass but secretly a sweetheart and she asks Clarke out on a date. When they’re making out and Clarke feels something that shouldn’t be there and gets more aggressive. basically, submissive g!p Lexa and dominant!Clarke with lots of dirty talk.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Clarke was on her way out of the bookstore, struggling between the books that she just bought and the push button to open the door when she felt the amount of books in her arms lessen. She turned to see a familiar face, dressed in familiar ripped jeans, hair in a messy pony tail, and a black ‘Broadway ain’t dead yet’ shirt.</p>
<p>“Hey Clarke.” Lexa greeted with a small half-smile. “Let me help you with these.”</p>
<p>“Lexa. I never thought I’d find you here, in a bookstore of all places.”</p>
<p>“I like to read sometimes.” Lexa shrugged as she pushed the door open with her back, holding it for Clarke and then following her to her car. “Not as much as you though. You read a lot.”</p>
<p>Clarke chuckled and unlocked the door to her car. “You’re sweet for helping me with my books, Lex.”</p>
<p>“I-I’m not cute! I’m badass!” Lexa argued, making Clarke laugh all the more.</p>
<p>“You just proved my point.” Clarke carefully placed her books in the trunk and slammed it shut. “Thanks again. How can I repay you?”</p>
<p>The self-proclaimed badass fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. “How about a date? You and me, tonight.” Lexa offered Clarke a tiny half smile, and the blonde couldn’t help but find her so damn cute. “Sure, what time?”</p>
<p>Lexa blinked a few times. “Really? You’d go on a date with me?”</p>
<p>Clarke giggled and fluttered her eyelashes at Lexa. “Why, you didn’t think I’d say yes?”</p>
<p>With a blush, Lexa ducked her head. “Well, yeah… But since you said yes, tonight at seven?”</p>
<p>Clarke winked. “You got it.”</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh f-fuck…” Lexa struggled to open the door to her apartment, what with Clarke’s lips latched onto her neck, sucking and nibbling on her pulse point until a searing mark was left. Clarke’s hands were up in her shirt, fingers tracing her bellybutton, the vague outline of her abs, and the underside of her breasts. Once Lexa managed to open the door, they stumbled in, Clarke pressing Lexa up against the door.</p>
<p>“You feel so good…” Clarke murmured, her nails running against Lexa’s back as she nibbled and sucked on her lips. “Nngh, oh god, Lexa.”</p>
<p>Lexa whimpered and scraped her fingers against the sliver of skin that peeked out of Clarke’s shirt as she pushed her on the couch. Lexa kissed down Clarke’s jaw and suckled on her neck while she ran her hands all over her abs. Clarke’s thigh pressed in between her legs, and the loudest groan escaped her throat.</p>
<p>“O-oh.. What’s that?” Clarke asked as she looked up, wide-eyed, at Lexa. She was now blushing and stuttering in an attempt to find an excuse as to what could be in her pants. Clarke reached down and palmed the bulge with her insistent hand. “That’s… What is that?”</p>
<p>“Nnnnngh.. Nothing!” Lexa whimpered, trying to move away. But Clarke was stronger. She grabbed Lexa by the waist and threw her down on the couch and straddled Lexa’s thighs as she palmed it. When Clarke felt it twitch, she knew exactly what it was.</p>
<p>“You have a penis.” Clarke leaned forward and whispered against Lexa’s lips, nipping at it when she felt Lexa squirm. She kept rubbing and palming it, loving how she could feel it thicken in her hands. “You want me, don’t you, Lexa? You want me to slide your cock inside me and fuck me so hard until you cum?”</p>
<p>“Oh my fucking god…” Lexa’s eyes rolled to the back of her head with a low groan rumbling from her throat. Her hips bucked into Clarke’s insistent hand, her cock hardening to the point where it ached, and all Lexa could think about was Clarke’s soft skin, her mouth, her pussy, rubbing against her penis. “Clarke, please…”</p>
<p>“Hmmmm?” Clarke smirked and unzipped Lexa’s jeans. She pulled them off and left Lexa’s bottom half naked, her cock teetering between her legs. “Wow, you’re… big.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Lexa couldn’t help the smirk that passed her lips.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t get smirky with me.” Clarke gripped the base of Lexa’s shaft and kissed its tip. Lexa’s breath hitched and precum oozed out of the slit. “Uh huh, that’s what I thought.”</p>
<p>Lexa propped her head up on the arm of her couch to watch Clarke’s hand stroke her nine-inch cock. Her movements were slow, as if Clarke was just playing with her with no desire to make her orgasm. “L-Clarke…”</p>
<p>“If you want something, say it, Lexa.”</p>
<p>“W-will you, I mean..” Lexa took deep, ragged breaths to calm down. “Suck my cock.”</p>
<p>“Suck my cock, please.” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s shaft tightly, and it would’ve hurt, if not for the pressure that Lexa wanted all along.</p>
<p>“Suck my cock, please!!” She wheezed, and as the last syllable escaped her lips, Clarke leaned down and engulfed the tip of Lexa’s leaking cock into her mouth. The suction was unrelentless, like a soaking vacuum that wanted to suck out the cum from Lexa’s balls. She arched off the couch and humped her cock into Clarke’s throat.</p>
<p>Clarke gagged slightly, but it only spurred Lexa on. Her hand gripped Clarke on either side of her face and fucked her face. Clarke’s nails dug into the soft skin of Lexa’s thigh and pulled her mouth off her cock. “Did I say you can fuck my face, Lexa?” She asked sweetly.</p>
<p>“N-no..” Lexa sputtered, her face falling in shame. She silently cursed her cock, hard and shining with Clarke’s spit and her precum. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>Clarke stroked her slowly, from base to tip, squeezing the head every time her palm passed it. “Good girl.” She purred and kissed the tip once more. Clarke got up and slowly removed unbuttoned her blouse, her eyes focused on Lexa’s. She stripped and folded her clothes neatly and set them on one of the chairs. Once she was completely naked, Clarke straddled Lexa’s stomach.</p>
<p>Lexa groaned at the wetness that dripped all over her skin. “Oh god…” She gripped Clarke’s hips and stared at Clarke’s clit that peeked out of its hood. “Fuck me with your pussy, Clarke.” She begged softly.</p>
<p>“Hmm? What’s that, Lex?” Clarke smirked and made small circles with her hips, her pussy juices spreading all over Lexa’s stomach. “You want to feel my hot cunt choking your cock?” Clarke’s tone was light, almost casual, and it made Lexa’s cock twitch. “You want to bury your cock inside me and fill me up with your thick jizz?”</p>
<p>“yes!” Lexa whined, her hips thrusting up into nothing as Clarke spoke. “Whatever you want, Clarke.. Just.. Please!”</p>
<p>“You sound so sexy begging for me..” Clarke ran her hands all over Lexa’s chest, fingers squeezing her nipples. She tugged them, turning them into stiff peaks that begged to be sucked and nibbled on. Clarke flattened her tongue against Lexa’s left nipple and soaked it with her spit. “Beg me some more. Tell me what you want me to do with your cock.”</p>
<p>“I-I…” Lexa swallowed hard and raked her eyes all over Clarke’s naked body. “I want you to suck my cock.” She began, her hands flying to Clarke’s hips to still her movements against her shaft. “Your mouth would suck me so well, Clarke.. And your tongue.. God, your tongue.” Lexa bit her lip and thrust upwards into Clarke, the underside of her teetering penis gathering wetness from Clarke’s pussy.</p>
<p>Clarke smirked at every hitch and moan that left Lexa. “I’ll suckle on the head of your cock and drink up your cum, baby.” She whispered against Lexa’s lips before kissing her fully. “I’ll lick your balls, suck them both in my mouth… They’ll twitch so hard for me because you’re so horny for me, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Lexa yelped and bucked her hips up, the head of her penis sliding inside Clarke’s soaking hole. Girl cum slicked up her dick, and the heat was so unbearable that cum shuttled out of her length. “Oh my god, Clarke…”</p>
<p>“We’re skipping the cock-sucking tonight.” Clarke growled, sharp teeth nipping at Lexa’s earlobe. “This dick is going inside me now.” And as soon as Clarke said it, she lifted her pussy over Lexa’s blushing shaft and slid her pussy down the thickness that pulsated between Lexa’s thighs. “Oh yes… No one fills my pussy like you do, Lexa.”</p>
<p>Lexa was speechless. The sight alone of her cock disappearing inside Clarke was enough to make her balls twitch, as Clarke’s cum spilled onto her penis. “O-oh god..” Lexa stuttered, tightening her hold on Clarke’s hips. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”</p>
<p>With Lexa’s cock pulsating and throbbing inside her tight cunt, Clarke squeezed tightly around it. “Feel that.” She ordered, her hands flattening on the couch on either side of Lexa’s head, her hips moving up and down and in seductive circles simultaneously. “Your cock is drowning in my cum.”</p>
<p>“F-faster.” Lexa begged. She wanted to buck into Clarke, pound up into her, and hear their skin clapping together. But at the same time, this Clarke who controlled the pace and whispered the dirtiest things in her ear was driving her insane. “Clarke.. You’re so—use me.” She whimpered, her words making Clarke moan against her neck. “Ride me, fuck me, whatever..” Lexa kissed along Clarke’s shoulders. “But as long as you cum around my cock.”</p>
<p>“yes…” Clarke propped herself up and increased her pace. She rode Lexa, took her cock in her dripping pussy as deep as it could go. Clarke gasped and swore that for a minute, the head of Lexa’s cock was kissing the mouth of her womb. “Oh fuck… Pound me.” Clarke buried her hand in Lexa’s hair and kissed her. A messy tangle of tongues and clashing of teeth. “Fuck that dick into me until you dump your load, baby.”</p>
<p>At this order, Lexa had no objections. She gripped Clarke’s hips and met her every stroke. Her cock sunk into grasping, wet heat, Clarke’s breathy moans increasing her desire to make this writhing angel come. “Yes, yes… That’s it, Clarke.” Lexa kissed her slowly. “You feel so amazing.. I-I think I’m going to—I need to pull o—”</p>
<p>“Inside.” Clarke insisted, her fists closing in Lexa’s hair. “I want to feel your hot cum filling me. Want to feel it dripping down my thighs…” She squeezed Lexa’s cock in her pussy and pinched her stiff nipples. “Cum inside me or I’m not going to cum all over your dick.” Clarke threatened, and she knew she has won when Lexa increased her pace.</p>
<p>“Fuck… Clenching.. Stop with the fucking clenching..” Lexa grunted, her teeth latching onto Clarke’s neck. “Oh my god… Clarke!” She buried her entire length in Clarke’s pussy and spilled her cum. Her cock throbbed, thick spurts of Lexa’s semen filling Clarke’s pussy.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck, give it to me..” Clarke moaned. The warmth and wetness that oozed out of her pussy felt so.. erotic and dirty that it took two more shallow thrusts before her cunt grasped and milked Lexa’s softening cock as Clarke came. She orgasmed in waves, hips rolling and gyrating against Lexa’s penis. “Fuck, Lexa…”</p>
<p>With her cock soft and surrounded in soaking warmth, Lexa let out a deep sigh. Clarke slumped into a boneless heap on top of her, arms immediately wrapping around Clarke’s sweaty body. “Amazing.. So, so good…” Lexa murmured. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Clarke hummed and kissed Lexa once more. She thought about moving but moving meant removing Lexa’s cock from inside her pussy and she didn’t want that. Nevertheless, their combined juices were starting to dry up. Clarke slid Lexa’s limp cock out of her with a low growl as juices trickled down her thigh. “Shower?” Clarke offered with a small smirk. “And if you’re not too tired, I’ve been wanting to suck something.. Preferably something hard and thick.” Clarke said as her fingertip trailed up Lexa’s cock.</p>
<p>Lexa’s entire body convulsed from Clarke’s finger and her words. “Whatever you want, Clarke.” She moaned breathlessly, and led Clarke into the bathroom, her cock already teetering at full mast between her legs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. soy and the lattes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: In college, g!p Lexa joins a band (along with Sam). Lexa is infamous for taking sexy blondes and fucking them in her dressing room after every show. In one particular show, a blonde catches her eye, not realising it’s Clarke. G!P Lexa.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>In some corner dive in New York City, Lexa is leaning against the rough brick walls, dressed inconspicuously in a black pea coat, its collars propped up to protect her cheeks from the winter breeze. The hood is up on her head, her eyes continuing to survey the line that is gathering in front of the bar that is so often dead. But tonight, it is going to be infused with life, thanks to Lexa and music.</p><p>Ever since she graduated from high school, Lexa has been living in New York. In her second semester in NYADA, she met the people who are now her band mates, so they can form Soy and the Lattes. Their ascent into the indie music is an inevitability, thanks to Lexa’s vocal range, the skilled instrumentalists, and more often than not, the sexual haze that radiated from every band member. Sam, who Lexa found in one bar they frequently play in, and soon became the lead guitarist.</p><p>Lexa kicks off the wall and slips backstage, not wanting to be seen before the show. Inside, Sam is tuning his guitar. Kim, their drummer, is smoking a cigarette, and Todd, their bassist is jabbing his thumbs against the buttons of his 3DS. Lexa plops on the couch beside Kim, releasing a soft breath.</p><p>“Were you scouting?” Kim asks. A puff of smoke blows past Lexa’s face which she waves off. “How many sexy blonde girls are you planning on devouring tonight, huh?”</p><p>This reputation of the lead singer—Lexa—bringing in beautiful blondes backstage after the show. Most, if not all, are incredibly willing, and if Lexa is being honest, it’s her favourite part of being in the band. Next to singing, of course. Tonight, Lexa feels something electric in the air, and this… hunt, does not seem so vital to her.</p><p>“I didn’t really check.” Lexa answers, and this makes everyone give pause. Even Todd closed his 3DS to look up at Lexa. “What?”</p><p>“That is the weirdest thing I heard all day, and trust me, I’ve been listening to alien conspiracy theory podcasts all day.” Sam says, reaching up to feel the temperature of Lexa’s skin. She slaps his hand away and glares at him.</p><p>“I’m fine, Samuel.” Lexa crosses her legs, the tight pleather pants that makes up their band getup chafes against her testicles. She bites her lips and shifts in her seat. “If you’re worried about the show being - cancelled on account of my well-being, don’t worry. I’m fine. I promise you can still impress whoever that is you invited.”</p><p>Sam grins and returns to polishing his guitar until the dim orange light of their dressing room is reflected against its surface. They lounge around for a few more minutes until Atlas, the owner of the bar, comes knocking in, announcing that he has opened the doors, and to mention that the place is packed. Lexa rises up and strips her pea coat off, leaving her and the rest of the band, wearing white wife beaters and the infamous pleather pants. Lexa adjusts her top and glares at Atlas who is staring at the soft mounds of Lexa’s breasts. “Eyes front, soldier.” Lexa says, jabbing his stomach with a smirk.</p><p>Lexa leads the band in, and the screams are endless and electric. She smirks, sweeps the audience for a blonde girl hot enough to meet her eye. So far, none, and she carries on with singing the first song of the night.</p><p>It is not until the last song that Lexa catches someone’s eye. blue, intense, and almost familiar. Lexa bites her lip just before announcing that it’s the last song of the night. The crowd whines, but there’s nothing they can do. Their encore is their next show. Lexa keeps her eyes on the blue starlight that reminds her of the time of her life beyond this. Their last songs are often cover songs, and out of the blue, Lexa chooses Breathless. Which she is.</p><p>Breathless and semi-hard, to be exact.</p><p>Lexa feels all eyes on her growing bulge, and she smirks. She sings each line of the song with as much emotion as she can muster—and it’s a lot—and accompanies the song with body rolls, hip thrusts, and tugging of her wife beater to expose her Adonis belt. She sees half of the audience swoon, but in the end, as long as the blue-eyed blonde swoons and keeps staring at her with those lust-filled eyes, Lexa does not care.</p><p>The show ends and Lexa trudges backstage where the groupies are already waiting. She sits in between them, and soft bodies drape across hers. They talk mindlessly, and Lexa barely listens. The post-show high is still coursing through her body that she doesn’t even notice the two girls Sam brings in. Lexa sits there, surrounded by blondes—some are even probably bleached—but the only blonde she wants is across the room, chatting with Sam.</p><p>Said blonde catches Lexa’s eye again, and it makes her cock twitch. She seems so familiar, Lexa thinks, and it’s frustrating her. All Lexa wants is to stride over and take that woman back to her dressing room. Lexa licks her lips and she doesn’t notice one of the groupies getting overzealous. A hand grazes the seam of her pants, and Lexa jolts.</p><p>“Hey now.” She pulls the groupie’s hand by the wrist. “Did I say you can touch?” Lexa stands up and saunters over to Sam and his two guests. “Hi.”</p><p>Her surprise when the blonde, the sexy, blue-eyed beauty turns out to be Clarke, cannot be fathomed into words. Lexa stares at her, slack-jawed, while Clarke smirks and leers at her. Eyes rake over her body and again, her impatient cock makes its presence and desires known. “Clarke…” Lexa murmurs, as if her disbelief is transmitted through the way she utters Clarke’s name.</p><p>Clarke smiles and bats her eyelashes. “So you’re the lead vocalist, huh?” She tugs Lexa’s hand and makes her sit beside her, Sam and her friend completely forgotten. “I didn’t expect that, but I’m certainly not complaining.”</p><p>Lexa manages not to lose her patience, when all she wants Clarke, alone. She suffers through the fleeting touches, the dip in Clarke’s voice, and the way she leers at Lexa with undisguised lust. But finally, finally, Lexa is pulling Clarke away by the hand and into her private dressing room. Clarke’s lips latch onto Lexa’s as soon as the door slams shut.</p><p>“Fuck, Clarke…” Lexa mumbles through the assault of Clarke’s pliant lips. Her cock is pulsing; hard. She grips Clarke’s waist and grinds into her. Moans tear through their throats. Lexa’s greed resurfaces, and she pushes Clarke down to her knees, while Lexa wobbles. The sight jars her. Clarke Griffin on her knees is still the sight that her wet dreams are made out of.</p><p>Clarke smirks and palms the prominent bulge of Lexa’s pants. “You must be so uncomfortable.” She drawls, fingers deftly plucking at the buttons. Clarke dips her hand in and pulls out Lexa’s erection. All eight inches of it, veins pulsing with lust. The head trickles out a stream of precome, and Lexa shivers when Clarke licks it away.</p><p>She grips herself by the base and swipes the cockhead against Clarke’s cheek. “Wanna suck?” Lexa asks, smirking when Clarke nods and parts her lips. Her pink tongue peeks out and Lexa just has to slap her cock against it. She groans and Clarke latches onto her cock and sucks hard. “You’re greedy for me as I am for you, huh?”</p><p>Clarke bobs her head, her tongue rubbing against the underside. Lexa watches, her bones becoming lax. She throws her head back and sighs, her hands buried in Clarke’s hair to aid her in her movements. “That’s it… Fuck yeah, baby.” Lexa is a babbling mess, but with Clarke Griffin on her knees, sucking your cock like some cock-sucking angel, you would be too.</p><p>After a few minutes of steady sucking, Lexa yanks her cock out of Clarke’s mouth and strokes her spit all over her thick shaft. “Jesus, you’re so good at that…” She says, bending down to kiss Clarke’s lips. Lexa pulls her up and palms Clarke’s ass, her fingers digging into the soft flesh. “I need to fuck you, Clarke. I’ve always wanted to. You’re going to let me, right?” Lexa husks. She lifts Clarke’s dress and rubs her leaking cock against her bare thigh. “Oh fuck.”</p><p>“Yes, yes fuck me…” Clarke pleads. Lexa pushes her down on the couch and nips at the exposed skin of her chest.</p><p>“In a sec, I need to taste Clarke Griffin’s girl come first.” Lexa licks her lips and tugs at her panties, chucking them to a corner. She hooks her arms around Clarke’s pale thighs and kisses her mound, smirking at the way Clarke shudders and gasps.</p><p>“You want my tongue, Clarke?” Lexa grins and licks a stripe up her slit. The taste floods her mouth, and she does not wait for a response. She dives in, her mouth covering Clarke’s pussy. Her tongue drives into her dripping core as she noses her clit. Clarke gasps and sighs. Lexa devours her, her tongue flicking and sweeping at every inch of Clarke’s pussy. “Mmmmmm, fuck…” Lexa pulls back, a string of spit connecting her bottom lip to Clarke.</p><p>Clarke shifts up a bit to watch Lexa. “Oh god… You better have a condom on you right now.”</p><p>“Fuck, I don’t.” Lexa says as she fingers Clarke’s pussy. She’s so tight and dripping, like velvet soaked with the most delicious come in the world. “Hold on—Sam!!”</p><p>blue eyes widen when she hears footsteps trudging right outside Lexa’s dressing room door. “Yeah Lex?” Sam asks from the other side, the door open by just a crack.</p><p>“Can you get me some condoms please?”</p><p>Clarke gawks and stares at Lexa. She simply shrugs and slides her fingers in and out. “Sure, what kind? Do you want the Her Pleasure kinds? Like, the ribbed ones?”</p><p>Lexa does not stop fingering Clarke’s pussy, as she writhes and tries not to moan too loud for Sam to hear. “Are you saying I need help from a condom to make Clarke come?”</p><p>“What? No! Of course not!” Sam fumbles and Lexa chuckles, her thumb pressing down hard on Clarke’s stiff clit. “Ultra Thins then?”</p><p>“Yes, now go.” Lexa smirks and kisses all over Clarke’s navel. Her skin jumps and trembles, gasps hitching at her throat. She lathers her tongue against Clarke’s pussy, her lips wrapping around her clit to suckle. In less than ten minutes, Sam is back. The door creaks open slightly, and Lexa grins because Clarke doesn’t bother to hide herself. Sam chucks the box of condoms and Lexa tears it open and slips one on herself.</p><p>“How do you want it?” Lexa asks. Her eyes widen when Clarke smirks and crawls on her fours, her upper body draped on the couch, her ass sticking out for Lexa to take. “Oh wow, you dirty girl…” Lexa gets into position, slapping her cock against Clarke’s ass cheek.</p><p>“Hurry…” Clarke pushes back into Lexa. “If you make me come hard, I’ll even let you fuck my ass.”</p><p>Lexa groans and covers Clarke’s body with her own. “You’d let me, huh?” She swipes her fingers against the puckered hole just as she thrust her cock into her clenching pussy. “Damn, you’re choking my dick.” Lexa gasps and bites down on Clarke’s shoulder. She takes off, pounding and slamming into Clarke roughly. Lexa pushes Clarke down onto the couch, the slapping of their skin an echo that rings throughout the room.</p><p>“God damn, baby… Take it.” Lexa watches the sheen from the condom and Clarke’s come is just too sexy for her. She slams into her, snapping her hips each time to bury herself, balls deep, in Clarke’s pussy. The buttons of her pants dig into soft flesh, leaving indented marks on Clarke’s skin.</p><p>Clarke reaches back and arches into Lexa, her arm curling around her neck. “Yeah? Tell me I’m better than all the pussies you’ve fucked, Lex.”</p><p>“You are.” Sweat breaks on Lexa’s brow, and she palms Clarke’s tits. She fondles them, tugs at her nipples as her mouth suckles on the nape of her neck. “You’re so tight… And Jesus, when you clench—” Clarke milks her cock with her pussy muscles, and Lexa wheezes. “Fuck, like that… It’s so amazing.”</p><p>Lexa reaches around, wraps her arm around Clarke’s waist, and fingers her clit in time with her cock pumping in and out of her pussy. “Are you going to come as hard as I’m fucking you right now?” She growls into Clarke’s ear. She doesn’t answer back with a coherent word, instead whimpering and shivering as she clenches around Lexa’s cock.</p><p>Clarke whimpers and comes, and Lexa longs to feel her pussy gush around her bare cock. She pulls out her soaked cock and leans in to taste. She laps at Clarke’s pussy, moaning at the taste. She just wants to bury into Clarke’s pussy and taste her every day.</p><p>“Fuck…” Clarke pulls Lexa up and kisses her, tongues melding into a mess of saliva and come. “My ass. Now.” She growls.</p><p>Lexa’s eyes widen. “Oh, you were actually serious? You don’t have to, Clarke. I know my cock is big and—” She is silenced by a mind-numbing kiss, her cock jumping as Clarke digs her nails into her skin.</p><p>“Yes, I was serious. Get up here.” Clarke pats the couch and Lexa obeys. “Do you have lube?” Lexa fishes a bottle out of one of the drawers and hands it to Clarke, her pants riding halfway down her ass. Lexa pulls the used condom and throws it in the nearby trash bin as she strokes her cock. Clarke bends over, presenting her ass to Lexa. With her lubed fingers, she spreads herself open and stretches her ass.</p><p>“Oh holy fuck…” Lexa groans and squeezes the base of her dick. She watches Clarke’s asshole pucker and stretch, the moans that tore through Clarke makes Lexa weak in the knees. “That’s going to be so tight.”</p><p>By now, Clarke has three fingers inside her. Lexa can’t stop pumping her cock. “Clarke, oh my god…” She whimpers and rolls another condom. She slathers lube on her shaft and waits for Clarke to sit on her lap. Lexa bites her lip hard, the sight of her cock in between Clarke’s ass cheeks is starting to take its toll on her ability to hold herself together. “I-I won’t be able to last.”</p><p>“That’s okay.” Clarke smirks over her shoulder and slowly sinks down, until her ass is flush against Lexa’s lap, her pants chafing against Clarke’s skin. “Ooooh fuck, your cock…”</p><p>Lexa spreads Clarke’s ass cheeks apart and stares at the way her cock splits Clarke’s asshole. “God damn… Ride it.” She slaps Clarke’s butt enough to make the flesh bounce. “L-Clarke, I can’t.”</p><p>Clarke bounces faster, moaning raggedly as Lexa’s cock stretched her ass. “Blow your load, Lex…”</p><p>With a shiver and a grunt, Lexa thrusts her cock deep inside Clarke’s ass. She comes hard, filling the condom to the brim. “Shit, that’s so hot…” Lexa mumbles, watching her cock twitch inside Clarke. She pulls out slowly and removes the condom. “Holy fuck, we need to do that again.”</p><p>Clarke raises her brow and looks pointedly at Lexa’s now limp cock. “Hey, I didn’t say now.” Lexa grins and pulls Clarke to her lap. She kisses her slowly. There is no reason for her to rush, after all. Lexa hums against Clarke’s mouth, her hands roaming all over her body.</p><p>“You can fuck my ass again, sure.” Clarke states. “But under one condition. No more fucking groupies. I’m not some one night stand, you know.” Clarke’s tone is stern, but Lexa just knows that there is some underlying insecurity.</p><p>She knows, because she feels it too.</p><p>Imagine her relief, however, when she hears Clarke say these things to her. “Clarke.” Lexa smiles and cups her cheek. “I was hoping you’d say that. I’ve liked you since high school, so… Hearing that you want me? It’s worth singing about. So uh…” Lexa fidgets. “Will you be my girlfriend?”</p><p>Clarke chuckles and nips Lexa’s nose. “I’m glad you see things my way.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You Got Me Started Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: g!p Lexa comes home and finds Clarke reading something she’s really into. Lexa is really horny and attempts to get Clarke in her state of mind. eventually, Clarke gives in (because let’s face it, Lexa is a stud).</p><hr/><p> </p><p>For the first time in weeks, Lexa comes home early.</p><p>It has been a long night of rehearsals. Lots of singing, lots of dancing, lots of frustrating coworkers who don’t know exactly what they’re doing, unlike Lexa. With a sigh, Lexa stamps the snow out of her boots before entering her warm apartment. She notices Clarke’s boots perched on top of the rack, remnants of ice dripping down onto the plastic lid they use to catch the water and salt. A bright smile forms on Lexa’s lips as she hangs up her coat and stalks to their bedroom.</p><p>Sure enough, Clarke is in bed. She is dressed in a light shirt and a pair of purple panties, wearing her reading glasses, pillows surrounding her body, and a book propped open before her. Lexa peels off her scarf and drapes it over a chair. Beneath her skirt, her cock feels underused. Perhaps, it is the time to fix it. She licks her lips and peels off her stockings. “Hi, Clarke.”</p><p>“Mmmm, hi.” Clarke looks up at Lexa over the rim of the thick plastic frames, and smiles. “You’re early today.”</p><p>Lexa shrugs. “We should do something.” She murmurs, as she slowly unbuttons her blouse, her eyes never straying away from Clarke’s body. She watches her read for a while, until the final button unclasps. Lexa leaves her blouse open, shimmies out of her skirt, and crawls along the length of the bed. “Like watch a movie or something.”</p><p>Clarke turns the page and lets out another low hum. “Sure,” she answers absently, her fingers fiddling with the corner of the page.</p><p>By then, Lexa is frustrated. Anyone would be, if anyone’s girlfriend is Clarke Griffin. Lexa drapes herself beside Clarke, her hand falling gracefully on her flat stomach. She feels it rise and fall with every breath Clarke takes. Lexa leans in close and nuzzles Clarke’s cheek, her mouth feeling just how smooth her skin is.</p><p>She feels Clarke smile, her muscles easing against her lips. Lexa shifts, her body now flush against hers. She presses her hips, her cock digging into Clarke’s thigh as she trails kisses down her neck, where Lexa bites on her pulse point. Lexa hears Clarke’s breath hitch, and then nothing.</p><p>Stirred by this response, Lexa decides to latch her mouth onto Clarke’s collarbone. She sucks, while her hand wanders to the hem of Clarke’s shirt. The blonde squirms and fidgets, just as she turns another page. Her mouth moves as her eyes dart from line to line, a crumple forming on her brow. Lexa, smirking against Clarke’s neck, slips her hand up her shirt. Clarke’s milky smooth stomach jumps and clenches, as Lexa’s nails rake up her abs. Clarke gasps and squirms. “Lexa, I’m reading…”</p><p>“I know.” Lexa pulls back and nips the corner of her mouth. “Keep reading.”</p><p>“But—“ Clarke holds up the book. A Lover’s Discourse by Roland Barthes. “This is philosophical fiction, I…” She whimpers and grasps Lexa’s wrist to prevent her from moving her hands any further. “I can’t focus with your lips all over me.”</p><p>Lexa grins and kisses Clarke firmly. She says nothing as she moves down and lifts Clarke’s shirt up past her stomach so she can trace the faint lines of her abs with her tongue. Groaning in a mix of frustration and pleasure, Clarke opens the book again and attempts to focus on the words.</p><p>Which is good enough for Lexa, so long as Clarke is not putting a stop to <em>this</em>. She bites and leaves red marks of her teeth all over Clarke’s pale stomach. Lower she goes, until she is finally tugging on Clarke’s tiny pair of underwear. And Clarke lets her take it off and chuck it across the room. Before Lexa, Clarke’s pink, glistening pussy is displayed. “Fuck, that’s so…” Lexa bites her lip. She hooks Clarke’s legs over her shoulder, and with a wink, she dives in. Her mouth and her teeth devours Clarke with fastidious hunger. She sucks Clarke’s pussy lips, slick with her girl come, and moans at the taste that floods her tongue.</p><p>Lexa traces the area around Clarke’s clit without actually making contact with the bundle of nerves. Above her, Clarke writhes and squirms, her legs tightening around Lexa’s head. She slips her tongue inside Clarke’s wet heat. It clenches and squeezed Lexa’s greedy tongue, as she slurps at Clarke’s come. Lexa drags it over the stiff nub, her palms reaching up to squeeze her breasts from beneath her shirt. She feels Clarke’s stiff nipples, and tugs them between her thumb and forefinger.</p><p>“Oh god, yes…” Lexa hears Clarke moan, her breasts rising up to meet more of Lexa’s palm. She smirks and clamps her lips around Clarke’s clit. She sucks and nibbles, more of Clarke’s juices dripping down Lexa’s chin.</p><p>“Read to me.” Lexa husks, seeing the book that is discarded beside Clarke. “Pick up that book and read to me.”</p><p>With trembling hands, Clarke does as she is asked, while Lexa sucks on a patch of her inner thigh. She clears her throat, and Lexa nuzzles her nose along her wet slit.</p><p>“Anything is l-likely to ra-ravish me…” Clarke begins, her thighs trembling as she clamps them around Lexa, who is suckling harder now. The husky voice of her girlfriend fills her ears, like something definitely more erotic than pornography. “Which can reach me through a ri-ring, a rip, a-ah… a rent.” Clarke grits out. Lexa slurps and sucks, drinks Clarke’s come greedily as she reads from her book. “The first time I saw X through a c-car window…” Clarke whimpers, and her hips rise off the bed to grind her pussy against Lexa’s mouth. “Lexa, please…”</p><p>“Keep. Reading.” Lexa growls and pushes Clarke’s legs by the underside of her knees, so that she can plunge her tongue deep inside her leaking pussy. Clarke shrieks, and struggles to focus on the words on the page.</p><p>“The window shi-shifted, like a lens, searching out w-who to lo—oh fuck, I’m coming!” Clarke screams and humps Lexa’s thrusting tongue. She clenches around nothing, as come trickles out of her twitching hole. Lexa licks her up, smiles, and in one swift thrust, buries her throbbing cock inside Clarke’s still grasping pussy.</p><p>“Yes!!!” Clarke sobs, her back curving into a bow. The book lies forgotten, as Clarke fists the sheets. Lexa pounds, rough and fast, as she wraps Clarke’s legs around her waist. Her cock shines with Clarke’s slick come, and the wet noises of her drenched pussy fills their ears.</p><p>Lexa leans forward and sinks her teeth into Clarke’s bottom lip. “Take my cock, baby…” She whispers, mouth never leaving Clarke’s. She slams into her, feels Clarke’s wet heat drip down to her balls, as she fucks her into their bed. “You’re clenching pussy feels so amazing… Taking me in so tight.” Lexa laughs softly when Clarke wraps her arms around her neck, her nails digging into the skin of her shoulders. “Your little pussy is so greedy for my big cock, huh?”</p><p>Clarke groans and hikes her heels against Lexa’s ass. “I love your cock inside me.” She murmurs, reiterating her statement by milking Lexa’s shaft, eliciting a deep whimper from the girl pounding into her. “But you know what I love more?”</p><p>“W-what?” Lexa gasps, her arms trembling to keep herself up.</p><p>“Your come.” Clarke growls and sinks her teeth into Lexa’s earlobe as she continues to husk. “Your thick, white come… Dripping inside my pussy. You come a lot, did you know that, baby?” She smirks and Lexa shudders. “As much as I want to keep your jizz inside me, I can’t, because there’s so much.” Clarke cups Lexa’s jaw and meets her heated gaze. “Fuck me, come deep in my pussy…”</p><p>Lexa grimaces and thrusts harder. Their bed shakes, and soon enough, her hips lose their rhythm. In staccato bursts, her cock swells inside Clarke’s cunt, and Lexa blows her load, a scream spilling out of her lips. Beneath her, Clarke shivers and comes as well, her pussy milking and suckling up Lexa’s come so it won’t spill out of her grasping hole.</p><p>Lexa rolls off Clarke with a sigh, but the blonde grins and rolls over on top of her. She crawls to Lexa’s cock and takes it, softening but still throbbing and slick with their combined come. “You got me started now,” Clarke says, rubbing the tip of Lexa’s cock over her puckered lips. “Do you want to quit while you’re ahead?”</p><p>By then, her cock is halfway down Clarke’s mouth. Lexa struggles for words, as she watches her dick harden and stretch Clarke’s lips. “No chance…” She groans deeply, her hips rising off the bed.</p><p>“Good girl.” Clarke sucks, <em>hard</em>, her book laying on the side, forgotten.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>~end</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Snuggery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: Clarke hires a Snuggler from The Snuggery, who she knew to be g!p Lexa. They catch up, and Lexa does what Clarke paid her to do, which is to snuggle. Until things get slightly out of hand. PS. The Snuggery is an actual service, but I am in no way connected to them.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Clarke heard the doorbell that particular day, she knew what she was expecting. But at the same time, she did not.</p><p>Dressed in a pair of loose shorts that reached past her knees, and a shirt, Clarke had her long blonde hair tied into a bun as she padded across her New York apartment to greet whomever it was that rang the bell. She was ninety-eight percent sure who it was, but there was always room for doubt. She cleared her throat and inhaled a deep breath before opening the heavy oak door.</p><p>“Hello, my name is Lexa Woods and I am your Snuggler for today!”</p><p>Clarke stared at the girl—no, woman—in front of her. It was <em>the </em>Lexa Woods. <em>her</em> Lexa Woods. Clad in a black dress that reached past her thighs, her hair in wavy rivulets, Lexa stood before Clarke. After years and years of not having the contact despite the promises of remaining friends, here they stood.</p><p>“D-did I get the right address?” Lexa reached into her purse and checked her phone. “Oh my, I’m so sorry—“</p><p>“Lexa.” Clarke smiled and leaned against her doorframe. “How many Clarke Griffins do you know? It is really me, in case you are wondering.”</p><p>“Yes, but… Would you like a refund? I’m sure you don’t want me snuggling with you for an hour straight—“</p><p>“Will you relax?” Clarke reached her hand out for Lexa to take. She didn’t want to have this conversation in the hallway, where Clarke’s snoopy neighbour could hear them. “Come inside, talk to me about the policies, and I’ll tell you why you’re here. Okay?”</p><p>Lexa nodded, albeit tentatively. She took Clarke’s hand and entered her apartment.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Clarke watched Lexa take in the sight of her apartment while they sat down on the plush couch. “So…”</p><p>“You have a lovely apartment, Clarke.” Lexa blurted out. “I just haven’t seen you in so long and I don’t know how to react, especially with you seeing me working like… like this.”</p><p>“As a Snuggler?” Clarke asked with a raised brow. “There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s an honest living. Hell, even if you were a prostitute, it wouldn’t matter to me. The thing is, you’re here because I want you to be. I was on the website the other day and I saw you in the catalogue.” Clarke smiled as she recalled the day she finally mustered the courage to click the purchase button. “I thought about it for a week, wondering how you would react. But then I realised that you wouldn’t really have a say because I paid for you.”</p><p>Lexa chewed on her lip and stared at Clarke’s features. “Why were you on the Snuggery website?”</p><p>“I wanted a snuggle.” Clarke shrugged and crossed her legs. “This is my first day off in months, and I needed a break. I’m single, I’m not in the mood to go clubbing to look for a warm body. I just want someone to hold, even if it’s just for an hour.” She trained her blue eyes into Lexa’s warm green ones, and took in the sight of the girl she admired for goodness knows how long. “And I want to snuggle with you. Is that so hard to believe?”</p><p>“I understand that you only wanted to snuggle with me because you saw me as familiar on the website.” Lexa played with the hem of her dress and looked up at Clarke. “And as you said, I do have to snuggle with you since you paid up front. Shall I go over the policies with you?”</p><p>As Lexa talked about the rules, such as clothing must remain on one’s body at all times throughout the snuggle session, Clarke could feel anticipation running through her at the moment. Sure, she paid for this service, but the fact that it was to be with Lexa…</p><p>Lexa finished outlining the rules, and Clarke stood up. “Shall we start? Let’s go to my room.”</p><p>Her heartbeat thudding inside her ribcage, Clarke led Lexa down the small hallway and into the master’s bedroom. The queen-sized bed was filled with pillows, the sheets were of silk and were freshly changed. Lexa smiled and toed off her heels and slid up the bed. Clarke watched her in silent awe, before sliding in beside her.</p><p>“Will you be the big spoon?”</p><p>“Y-yeah.” Clarke wiggled in behind Lexa and took a deep breath. Her right arm slid in between Lexa’s side and arm, and lopped around the smaller girl’s midriff. Clarke stretched her left limb to cushion underneath Lexa’s neck, and pressed her body flush against hers.</p><p>They fit so well together that it made Clarke light-headed. She entangled her legs with Lexa’s, and a soft sigh escaped her at the sensation of smoothness that slid across her skin. Clarke buried her neck into the crook of Lexa’s neck and shoulder, and breathed her in. Vanilla and cinnamon, like a snicker doodle, except Lexa was softer. Clarke was positive that she could devour her in one fell swoop.</p><p>Lexa covered the back of Clarke’s hands with her palms, her fingers tracing shapes against the skin and bones of her knuckles. “Clarke?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Her voice vibrated against the nape of Lexa’s neck, causing the smaller girl to giggle. “What is it, Lexa?”</p><p>The brunette’s hand reached back and rubbed the nape of Clarke’s neck in gentle strokes, enough to cause the blonde’s eyes to flutter shut. “Will you… I mean, you don’t have to, but… Will you tell me about you? What’s been happening in your life, and such?”</p><p>Clarke pulled back slightly and rested her sleepy cheek against the slope of Lexa’s shoulder. “Sure, I don’t mind.”</p><p>As Clarke recalled the past few years of her life, her working for one of the advertisement agencies along Madison Avenue. When she got to the point where she told Lexa about breaking up with her long-term girlfriend of a year and a half, Lexa made a soft, spluttering noise in the back of throat. “G-girlfriend?”</p><p>“Mmhmm.” Clarke grinned and started to rub the flat plane of Lexa’s stomach. Through the dress, Clarke’s hand was warm, and Lexa felt it. Every movement, every stroke of her fingers across her bellybutton… The brunette swallowed hard and released a sigh. “What about you? How’s Broadway coming along?”</p><p>“Actually…” Lexa chuckled, an uneasy sound. “It’s not working as well as I planned.”</p><p>“What? Impossible!” Clarke raised her head to look over Lexa’s shoulder and to her face. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I auditioned for this one show, and it had a nude scene.” Lexa shook her head and shifted slightly, her legs crossing over as if she was curling into herself. “I wasn’t prepared for something like that, so early into my career.”</p><p>Clarke slumped back on the bed and kissed the exposed skin of Lexa’s shoulder. It was a subconscious movement that felt all too natural. For both of them. “Why? You’re stunning.” Her hand moved up, grazing Lexa’s upper abdomen firmly. “And I bet your body is gorgeous.”</p><p>Lexa swallowed hard and squeezed her eyes shut. Clarke’s voice, the heat of her breath, and her wandering hands stirred something inside her. She wrestled with the sensation that burned around her groin and released another breath. “I’m just not… comfortable enough.”</p><p>“I understand.” Clarke’s husky tone was certainly <em>not</em> helping matters. Her hand continued to run all over Lexa’s stomach, her thighs, and up her skirt—</p><p>“Clarke!” Lexa gasped and pulled away. She glanced down at the spot in between her legs and sobbed. A tent has formed in her black dress and it made her light-headed; the idea that she had an erection while just <em>snuggling</em>, and the fact that it was with <em>Clarke</em>.</p><p>“What’s that?” The blonde peered over to Lexa and reached out to touch the bulge. Her palm, tender and warm, caused the brunette to shiver and gasp. “Lexa?’</p><p>“N-no, don’t t-touch…”</p><p>It was too late. Clarke had a firm grasp around the shaft now, and it could only be one of two things. “Are you… packing?”</p><p>“It’s not a strap-on! Why would I wear a strap-on for work?” Lexa cried out, shifting away from Clarke. “Look. I have a birth defect. I’ve learned to live with it, and it doesn’t squick out everyone that I encounter, thank goodness—“</p><p>Clarke narrowed her eyes. “Lexa, focus.”</p><p>“I have a penis.” She blurted out, and instantly, her hand flew to clamp over her mouth. Clarke raised a brow and palmed the length of the stiff shaft in Lexa’s panties. “Clarke, what are you…”</p><p>“Whip it out and let me see.” Clarke ordered, shifting so that she sat in between Lexa’s legs, her eyes trained on the spot between Lexa’s legs. “I’m not freaking out, I just… Want to see.”</p><p>“Clarke, it’s a policy to keep clothing on at all times—“</p><p>“Lexa, come on. I want to help you out.” Clarke’s hand snuck up along Lexa’s bare thighs, inching higher and higher, until Lexa let out a high-pitched squeak.</p><p>“Okay already!” She snapped, her cheeks red as she huffed and tried to relax herself. Lexa raised the hem of her dress up past her thighs, where her black lace panties cupped what seemed to be as Lexa said—a penis. In awe, Clarke reached up and tugged the skimpy fabric off her hips to reveal the thick, seven-inch shaft. The tip was pink and leaking, and Lexa’s balls were clean shaven and the skin was taut.</p><p>“Wow. You weren’t kidding.”</p><p>“Why would I kid about something like that?!” Lexa demanded, making no move to cover herself up. “<em>this </em>is the reason why I couldn’t do my first Broadway show.” She sighed, eyes widening when Clarke picked up her cock and gave it a tentative lick. “W-what are you doing?”</p><p>“I said I’d help you out, wouldn’t I?” Clarke smirked and took the leaking tip into her mouth. Lexa gasped and gripped the back of Clarke’s neck. Her hot, wet mouth felt amazing, and Clarke’s tongue seemed to know exactly what it was doing. It flicked against the most sensitive part of Lexa’s dick—the slit—causing precome to leak out of her shaft in steady rivulets.</p><p>“Clarke… Oh my god, oh my god.” Lexa whimpered and humped up into Clarke’s talented mouth, the underside of her shaft rubbing against her slick tongue. “Jesus fuck, I’m so close…”</p><p>Releasing Lexa’s dick with a pop, Clarke wrapped a hand around the base while her other hand palmed her balls. She leaned down and gave them a suck, the soft skin tugging in between her lips. “So, do you want to come in my mouth? Let me drink up the come from these balls? How long has it been since you’ve had any, Lexa?”</p><p>Lexa swallowed hard and stammered. “A f-few months… God, Clarke. Please suck me back in again.”</p><p>Obligingly, Clarke sucked her length back in between her lips, her head bobbing in rapid strokes. She could feel Lexa’s cock pulsate each time it rubbed against the back of her throat. Clarke gagged around it softly, her throat closing around her cock. “Fuck!” Lexa hissed, and more precome shuttled out of her cock, which Clarke swallowed down. “I’m coming… Fuck, fuck, fuck, Clarke…” Lexa’s whimpers rose in pitch, her hips continuing to move up into Clarke in shallow thrusts. But still, the blonde refused to stop. She took Lexa’s entire length down her throat, and <em>hummed</em>.</p><p>“Oh god!” Lexa fell back on the bed and writhed against the sheets. Her balls, still being massaged by Clarke’s palm, twitched and pulsed steadily before her entire shaft throbbed. Clarke moaned as she felt spurts of Lexa’s thick, white come land on her waiting tongue. She sucked Lexa’s dick harder, making sure to drink up the thick stuff before moving away from her cock with a sexy grin.</p><p>Clarke removed all of her clothes, and without and arguments, Lexa did so as well. Once they were naked, Clarke straddled Lexa’s thighs and jerked off her cock. It was still hard and insistent that it bury itself in another warm place. “Can you get anyone pregnant? Not that it matters, since I’m on birth control.”</p><p>Lexa nodded and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist. She buried her face in between Clarke’s tits and sighed happily. “I’ll pull out, I promise.”</p><p>“You should, just to be safe.” Clarke framed Lexa’s features with her hands and brought her in for a deep-burning kiss. Lexa moaned and tightened her hold on Clarke’s ass, pulling her close that the head of her cock bumped against Clarke’s clit.</p><p>“Ready?” Clarke husked and positioned her entrance against the blunt tip of the cock in her hand. Lexa gasped and nodded, desperate to just be buried in Clarke’s pussy. She sank down slowly, groaning at the stretch that Lexa’s thick penis provided. “Oh wow!”</p><p>Lexa pushed Clarke’s ass down on her cock and rutted into her, hard and fast. “Yes, yes… God, Clarke. So damn tight!”</p><p>“Yeah?” Clarke smirked and gripped handfuls of Lexa’s hair. She directed Lexa’s gasping lips to her breast and pushed a nipple in her mouth. “Fuck! That’s it, suck on that tit hard…” Clarke bounced, her rhythm similar to Lexa’s, as they moved in tandem. Rough and fast, enough to make the bed squeak.</p><p>Lexa’s hands wandered down to rub Clarke’s clit. Her fingers were dexterous in the way she manipulated the sensitive nub. It caused Clarke to scream, her pussy clenching around her rigid, still-pumping shaft. Clarke dug her nails into the slope of Lexa’s shoulders, her thighs quaking with her orgasm. Lexa felt hot liquid gush out of her, covering her entire lap with Clarke’s messy girl come. “Wow…” The brunette growled. She grasped Clarke’s ass and pounded into her, soaked skin slapping against soaked skin. “Fucking take it, Clarke… I need to come. You’re so fucking sexy, I just… Take my dick.”</p><p>Clarke whimpered and sloppily kissed Lexa, fingers threading through brunette strands. “Yes, yes…” Clarke panted. “Your cock is so amazing. Come all over my ass, Lexa.”</p><p>With a yelp, Lexa yanked her slick cock out of Clarke’s tight pussy hole and jerked herself off. “Aw fuck, aw fuck… I’m coming—“ Lexa’s hips jolted as she slapped her shaft against Clarke’s ass and came harder than ever, the sensory memory of being inside Clarke forever ingrained in Lexa’s mind. Thick spurts of her come dripped down Clarke’s ass, coating her soft skin.</p><p>“Put it back in me.” Smirking, Clarke directed Lexa’s cock back into her pussy to soften, eliciting a cry from both of them. “Oh… Wow…”</p><p>Lexa shivered and clenched her fists against the sheets. “I-I think I’m s-still coming…”</p><p>“Still?” Clarke smiled and kissed all over Lexa’s bare breasts. “I’m willing to pay an extra thirty bucks if you stay for the ninety minute session.” She offered.</p><p>“No,” Lexa gasped out, shaking her head. “This one’s on me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. redtube star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: G!P Lexa and Clarke are dating, when Lexa finally told Clarke about her little big secret, her penis. In her shock, Clarke goes home and looks up porn videos to shed light on what Lexa is like.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lexa propped up the tripod in the middle of the guest room, directly in front of her computer chair. She did this enough times to know the exact height and the perfect angle to tilt her camera to achieve the optimal framing of her body without showing her face. She flicked off the lights, instead turning on the arm lamp instead. Lexa started the video program on her computer and checked if her face would be seen. Content that she wouldn’t be identified, she stripped down slowly and folded her clothes. Lexa looked through her video folder, selected a file that she hasn’t viewed before, and leaned back, cock in hand.</p><p>She ran her hand all over her sculpted thighs, and then to her heavy balls. She tugged at them as her wrist twisted and jacked off her eight inch penis. She could feel the throb in her palm, the porno that she was watching steadily picking up. Moans filled Lexa’s ears, and her cock became harder than ever. More precum dripped out of her, thus making her dick more slippery. Reaching up to play with her nipples, Lexa swung her thick meat to and fro, slapping it against her stomach. She knew how much her regular viewers loved it when she did it.</p><p>Lexa straightened up and fucked her cock into her fist, grunts and whimpers escaping her. She squeezed he0r shaft, eliciting a deep groan from her throat. “I’m gonna come.” Lexa growled, her voice reaching a deeper decibel. She tilted her head back, gasps of pleasure coming from her lips, her body shaking and twitching with every squeeze to her sensitive cockhead. “Ready to take my load? On your face?” Lexa grunted and slapped her dick against her abs, a streak of her precum coating her skin. “Or do you want my creamy white cum all over that ass and pussy?”</p><p>Her body seized and Lexa grunted, thrusting up to fuck her cock against her trembling fist. Lexa zoomed in on her stomach and cock just as her meat pulsed out the first shot of her thick cum. It spilled all over Lexa’s fist and stomach, her ragged gasps filling the room. Her breath hitched and more spurts of her cum shuttled out of the slit of her cock. “Oh god <em>damn</em>…”</p><p>Lexa struggled to catch her breath, the lens of the camera trained on her cum-coated stomach as her cock softened against her thigh. She smiled to herself and turned off the recording so she could upload it on her Redtube account. While it was uploading, Lexa went to the bathroom to clean up.</p><p>When she got back, her video finished uploading and already had a few hundred views. She sat on her computer chair and did a spin, grinning at the thumbs up that her new video received.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>When Lexa told Clarke about her penis, the first thing she did upon entering the sanctuary of her own room, was to boot up her laptop, open Google Chrome’s incognito mode and go on Redtube. She plugged in her earphones, despite knowing that she would be home alone for a few more hours. Clicking a few links, Clarke ended up in the shemale section. The term, she knew, was derogatory, and it made her clench her jaw. Maybe what she was doing was wrong and offensive to her girlfriend, but…</p><p>She needed to know.</p><p>Clarke needed to know exactly how different Lexa’s anatomy was. She wanted to prepare for the day when… When she and Lexa finally have sex. She took a deep breath and scrolled through a few pages, when a thumbnail of a video caught her eye.</p><p>It had four and a half stars—pretty high for its category—and had a thousand plus views. Swallowing hard and situating herself more comfortably against her pillows, Clarke clicked the video and allowed it to buffer, and then play.</p><p>The video showed a dim room, a lamplight the only source of illumination. For an amateur video, the quality was decent, and it showed a body from the chest down. Perky tits, a smooth abdomen, and in between two tanned thighs, was a fat, thickly-veined cock. The person in the video—who Clarke assumed to be a she, because of the screen name—ran her tiny hands all over her thighs before she gripped her cock by the base, and waved it around. It shot a bolt of arousal through Clarke when she saw the swollen tip, clear beads of precum leaking out of the slit.</p><p>“Wow…” Clarke gasped, as the person in the video began to stroke her erect cock. She stared at the rigid meat being beaten in the video. It stood at around eight inches, the tip was thick and oozed out clear beads of precum that made Clarke’s mouth water. God, she wanted that cock in her mouth, imagining that it was Lexa she was sucking on. Clarke released a slow breath, the girl’s ragged gasps filling her ears, as well as the background moans from a porn video.</p><p>When the star of the video pinched her nipples and bucked into her pumping fist, Clarke almost lost it. She bit her lip, glanced towards the locked door of her bedroom, and inched a hand into her shorts, where she found her pussy wet and dripping. Clarke fingered her slippery clit, her eyes never leaving her laptop screen. She couldn’t control the groan that tore through her lungs when the dirty sound of the amateur porn star’s cock slapped against her stomach.</p><p>Clarke swore she was going crazy with arousal, and the fact that her girlfriend was very much like the person she was watching now sent her to the edge of the brink. However, Clarke held back, not touching her throbbing clit. She wanted to come with that cock; wanted to imagine the heavy meat inside her slick cunt, pumping her full with dense, white sperm.</p><p>So when the girl in the video gritted out that she was about to come, Clarke whimpered and dug her toes into her bed sheets. She reached down, her finger slipping in her cum-soaked entrance. She thought that that was it; that the porn star was just going to come and the video would end, except that was not what happened. She spoke filthy words in a deep voice that shoved Clarke over the brink. Clarke squealed, her palm mashing her clit as she came, the video ringing in her ears.</p><p><em>“Ready to take my load? On your face?” </em>At this, Clarke whimpered. She does, oh how she does. She needed to feel that warm cum coating her skin. <em>“Or do you want my creamy white cum all over that ass and pussy?”</em> Shivering and gasping, Clarke’s pussy clenched around her single digit as her hips pumped up to grind herself against her hand.</p><p>Clarke couldn’t take her eyes away from the thick cum that created ropes all over the star’s stomach. She eased her digits out of her panties and wiped her greasy girl cum against her shorts. She closed the window and laid supine on her bed, bare traces of her orgasm still wracking her frame. Clarke closed her eyes, and imagined Lexa’s cock. How big would she be? Would her dick be long and slender, or short and heavy? Veined? Smooth? Clarke couldn’t decide.</p><p>She closed her eyes and curled into a ball, all sleepy. Intense orgasms would do that to anyone.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>They were making out on Lexa’s bed, Clarke on top of Lexa. Her fingers dug into the brunette’s shoulders, her lips suckling softly on her girlfriend’s bottom lip. Her tongue glided between soft lips, and she groaned at the sweet taste of Lexa’s mouth. Clarke was flat against Lexa’s smaller frame, and she could feel <em>it</em>. Lexa’s rigid cock, pressing up against Clarke’s thighs. The knowledge that she could arouse Lexa to this hardened state filled Clarke with a rush of power and delight that she rubbed up against Lexa, knowing it would drive her insane.</p><p>“Oh my. L-Clarke…” Lexa gripped the blonde’s ass and squeezed. “D-don’t. It’s hard enough to control myself as it is…”</p><p>Clarke smirked and kissed a line across Lexa’s cheeks, down to her jaw and neck, where she parted her lips and sucked on Lexa’s pulse point hard. This caused the singer to arch and cry out, her hips rising off the bed to hump herself against the blonde’s warm thigh. “Clarke, I n-need… <em>nngh!”</em></p><p>If it weren’t for the noise of Lexa’s parents coming home, Clarke would’ve indulged Lexa. Maybe she would’ve given her a handjob, even sucked her off until she was writhing and squirming, pumping Clarke’s mouth full of salty, bitter cum. But no, to be interrupted was a common occurrence.</p><p>With a huff, Lexa moved away and glared at the angry bulge of her erection. “Sorry,” Clarke husked, her voice thick with arousal. She palmed the tent of Lexa’s trousers and smirked when she thrust into her hand. She fixed herself, made sure she was presentable to Lexa’s parents, before taking the brunette’s hand in her own to greet them.</p><p>Clarke drove back to her own house, her own body still vibrating with the arousal from her make-out session with Lexa. She greeted her mom and ate dinner with her—salad, with herb and spinach pasta. Clarke also washed the dishes and cleared up. She climbed up to her room, double-checking if her mom was already passed out and asleep. That was when she locked the door, took out her laptop and checked out her favourite channel. She almost squealed when she found that there was a new video, posted just thirty minutes ago.</p><p>Headphones plugged in, and her door locked, Clarke finally clicked the thumbnail. Her heart thudded inside her chest, and she heard the distant whirring of the computer’s fan. As if Clarke was conditioned for it, her clit twitched, and she squirmed in anticipation. The video began, showing the familiar cock that Clarke had grown to adore. It was so big, so thick, and she could almost feel it stretching her mouth while she imagined sucking on it. Clarke bit her lip. She couldn’t moan too loud, since her mom was home.</p><p>In the video, the owner of the cock that Clarke <em>needed</em> seemed to be making her dick move without touching it. The thick meat that jutted out in between her thighs jumped and wobbled. Clarke noticed her abs flexing, and she gushed, even if she had yet to touch herself. Squirming on her bed, her breathing laboured, Clarke heard herself begging <em>‘please’</em> to no one in particular.</p><p>As if her prayers were heard, the focus of the video finally wrapped her hand around her fat dick. Clarke sucked in a breath and pushed her hand down her panties, two fingers drawing circles around her stiff pearl. She shivered, watching every move, memorising every detail of the thick meat that was being played with before her. Clarke swore that if anyone asked her to identify this cock in a penis lineup, she would get it right.</p><p>She wondered then, on the day she could finally see, touch, and play with Lexa’s cock, if she would be satisfied with hers. This dick that she longed for constantly set the bar so high, that Clarke was slightly terrified. What if Lexa’s penis disappointed her? What if it was weird-looking, so unlike this majestic shaft that was being toyed with before her? She couldn’t bear to think about it.</p><p>Focusing once more on the arousing sight before her, Clarke licked her lips at the sight of that clear bead of precum that always had her drooling. She watched a finger rub the slit, coaxing more slick fluid to drip down the cock’s length. Clarke squirmed and sped up her digits on her clit, before reaching lower to slide two fingers inside her pussy.</p><p><em>“You want this cock?”</em> The amateur porn star husked, and Clarke couldn’t help but cry out. The girl in the video rarely spoke filthy words, but when she did, it was sure to make Clarke come hard and fast—<em>too</em> fast, for her liking. <em>“I know you do… I bet you’re playing with your clitty right now.”</em></p><p>Clarke bucked into her desperate fingers and found herself nodding. As if on cue, the person in the video shook her penis to the camera, like it was waving at Clarke. She whimpered and curled her fingers inside herself, crying out when she rubbed up against her spot, while the subject of her attention tugged at her balls. Clarke longed to suckle on those soft sacs until they were wet with her saliva.</p><p><em>“I want to make you gag on my big dick… Gonna come hard down that throat.”</em> Clarke could hear the smirk in her voice as she pumped her cock faster, squeezing and twisting her wrist occasionally. She was so in lust, so distracted by the slick noises that filled her ears that it didn’t register in her head that the voice sounded so…</p><p>Familiar.</p><p><em>“Fuck, I want to spill my load all over that pretty face…” </em>Her pussy clenched and she came hard all over her fingers, despite the five minutes left in the video. Clarke kept rubbing her clit, the star of the video still jacking off her cock. <em>“You ready for my cum filling up your mouth and coating that pretty face?”</em></p><p>Clarke cried out and humped her hand faster, her orgasm rising rapidly once more. Her eyes dilated, and she stared at the thick cock, and the copious amount of precum that gathered on the slit. Clarke whimpered. She could almost feel it; feel the thick head breaching her entrance, stretching her out.</p><p><em>“Get ready for this cumshot…” </em>The person in the video growled, and Clarke’s breath hitched. She drooled, her body tensed, and at the same time as the girl, Clarke moaned softly and came, gasping out Lexa’s name. <em>“Fuck yeah, take my cum…”</em></p><p>Clarke groaned, the sight of the thick meat pulsing out ropes of cum all over the person’s abs made her spasm as she pulled her fingers out of her pussy, slick with her juices. She watched the last remaining minutes of the video, the heaving chest, the limp cock… Clarke relaxed into the bed, a lazy smile playing on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It was time.</p><p>Lexa swallowed hard as she approached the bed, where her sexy, sexy girlfriend was waiting, with a self-assured smirk on her lips. They were in Clarke’s room, so she had home court advantage. Lexa fidgeted with her boxer shorts that clung to her thighs. “A-are you really ready for this, baby? We can totally wait if you want—“</p><p>“I’ve waited long enough.” Clarke purred, hooking her fingers against the garter of Lexa’s underwear and tugged her close. Her legs hanging off the edge of the bed, Clarke parted her thighs and took Lexa in between them, while she ran her hands all over the tanned stomach.  Clarke kissed in between Lexa’s breasts, and took a nipple in her mouth which she sucked on gently before tugging on it with her teeth, causing Lexa to yelp. “Mmmmm. Looks like you’ve had enough of waiting too, baby girl.” The blonde grinned, her palm smoothing out the front of Lexa’s boxers, where her cock twitched insistently.</p><p>“I’m so <em>hard </em>for you.” Lexa said, grinding her clothed dick against Clarke’s hand. “I need—“ Clarke didn’t allow her to finish her sentence, yanking Lexa’s boxers down, her cock bobbing in front of Clarke’s lustful gaze. “Oh god! D-does it freak you out?”</p><p>But Clarke said nothing. She stared at the shaft that jutted out between Lexa’s legs as if it was the Holy Grail. Her eyes met Lexa’s nervous ones. “I… How could I have seen this before? Hold on one second.”</p><p>Lexa watched in disbelief as Clarke scooted back and grabbed her laptop. She stood in silence, cock erect and throbbing with desire. Clarke tapped at the keys and spun her laptop around to show Lexa what was on her screen. It was Redtube. To be more specific, one of her—Lexa’s—videos, staring at her in the face.</p><p>“I-I could explain!” Both girls blurted out.</p><p>“Wait, why do <em>you</em> have to explain anything? You’re not the one who records yourself jacking off and posting it on the internet!”</p><p>Clarke’s eyes bugged out. “So it <em>is</em> you!” She shrieked. She snapped her laptop shut, put it back on her desk and lunged at Lexa. “Oh my god, I didn’t know…”</p><p>As Clarke told the story about how she stumbled upon the videos, calling the event research and a happy accident. They soon found themselves back into the swing of things, kissing on Clarke’s bed, naked with hands roaming all over one another’s bodies. With a gasp, Clarke pulled back and allowed herself to get lost in Lexa’s eyes. “You have no idea how often I dreamt about your cock, Lexa. I came so hard imagining it pounding inside me.”</p><p>Smirking, Lexa rolled on top of Clarke and thrust against her pale stomach. “Yeah? You shoved fingers in your naughty pussy thinking about me, huh?” She grasped her meat by the base and slapped it against Clarke’s inner thighs, then to her wet slit. It smacked heavily against the blonde’s skin, making her shiver and buck into Lexa. “What a dirty girl…”</p><p>Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, her nails digging into her skin. “Oh god, oh god—mmh!” She clamped her mouth against Lexa’s jaw and hooked her legs around her waist. “C-Lexa… I need it.”</p><p>“Need what, Clarke?” She husked, rubbing the underside of her penis against Clarke’s leaking slit, making her shaft slippery so it would glide easily against her. “Fuck, look at you. All wet and dripping for my thick cock.” Lexa nipped Clarke’s earlobe and smiled in apparent delight. “I’d love to open up that pussy, but I don’t have to, do I? You already did that thinking about <em>me</em>.”</p><p>Clarke whimpered, her clutch on Lexa tightening. She was often the more dominant one, always the one to push Lexa down and ride her dry through their clothes. But this Lexa… This more aggressive, dirty-talking girl above her, with her stiff dick kneading against Clarke’s soft skin definitely turned her on to the point where she could feel her head spin.</p><p>Lexa clambered up Clarke’s body and straddled her breasts, cock slapping against the soft mounds and flicking the leaking tip against her nipples. She squeezed her tits together, cramming the fat shaft between. Clarke craned her neck, kissed the wet cockhead, and licked the precum that gathered there. She latched on the bulky mushroom head and suckled, her mouth making slick, sucking noises.</p><p>But Lexa was having none of it. She yanked her cock out of Clarke’s mouth and smacked it against the valley of her creamy white breasts. “Tell me what you want to do to my hard dick, babe.”</p><p>“I want it between my titties.” Clarke begged, pushing the two plush mounds together, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout that she knew Lexa was vulnerable to. She could already see her girlfriend’s volition falter. “I want to suck on it until you shoot your cum down my throat…” She licked her lips, blue eyes twinkling with desire. “And then I want it in my pussy.” Clarke writhed, her pussy clenching around nothing. “I want to feel that stretch.”</p><p>“You’ll have it.” Lexa promised, her right knee acting as the support as it rested against the side of Clarke’s head. She brought her heavy cock to Clarke’s mouth and traced her lips until it shined with a coat of her precum. “That’s hot.”</p><p>Leaning back to have the perfect view of her thick cock in between Clarke’s lips, Lexa could tell that Clarke was elated with the fact that her mouth was filled with dick—Lexa’s dick, to be precise. She pushed more of her girth into Clarke’s mouth, groaning as the underside rubbed against her tongue. “O-oh… I never imagined being sucked off could feel this ah!—amazing…”</p><p>Clarke hummed and relaxed her throat as best as she could, and took Lexa in deeper. It took a few tries, Clarke choking around Lexa’s cock, until she had her all the way in her mouth. The blonde shook her head, rubbing her nose against Lexa’s lower stomach, humming and bobbing her head all over the hard cock.</p><p>Lexa whimpered and gripped a handful of Clarke’s hair, pulling her back so only the leaking cockhead remained in her mouth. She thrust in rapid strokes, rubbing the sensitive head against the flat of Clarke’s tongue with a growl rumbling at her throat. “G-gonna… I’m fucking <em>coming</em>.” She grunted and bucked, cum spurting out to coat Clarke’s waiting tongue. Clarke flinched in surprise when Lexa yanked her cock out of her mouth suckling mouth. She jacked herself off as Clarke watched with her heated gaze, another rope of her sperm streaking across Clarke’s pale cheek.</p><p>Breathing raggedly, Lexa slumped on the bed, cock still in her hand. She continued to stroke herself in slow, gentle twists of her wrist in her attempt to get hard again. Clarke grinned, straddled her lap, and without much preamble, sheathed Lexa’s pulsing cock into her drenched cunt.</p><p>“Ah, fuck…” Lexa growled, low and deep, her nails digging into the flesh of Clarke’s ass. “What a naughty pussy… All wet and dripping for me?”</p><p> Clarke nodded, her hand grasping Lexa’s shaft in her desperation, but Lexa moved away from her reach. “Nah uh.” She sneered, pushing her cock tip, using it to part Clarke’s plump pussy lips. Lexa hissed as the heat coated her dick. “Damn… That’s so—“ Swallowing hard, Lexa leaned forward and kissed Clarke, her lips rough and her tongue forceful.</p><p>The blonde groaned into Lexa’s lips, her back curving in a delicate arch. Lexa’s cock slid inside her easily, greased by Clarke’s girl cum. She squirmed and clawed at the brunette’s back, the stretch stung, but she would be lying if she said that she wasn’t going <em>crazy.</em> She wanted this; needed Lexa’s dick inside her to fill her up. “Oh m-my go—nngh!”</p><p>Lexa’s mouth hovered over Clarke’s, sucking on her bottom lip as she thrust inside her. “You haven’t seen anything yet, Clarke.” She husked, teeth scraping against pale jaw. “I’m going to pound into you soon enough… Fuck you into the bed like a—“ Lexa cleared her throat, her smooth hands running up Clarke’s sides.</p><p>“Say it.” The blonde urged, her heels digging into Lexa’s ass. She gripped her girlfriend’s jaw and forced her to meet her eyes. Lexa choked back a whimper, her hips jutting forward to slam her thick shaft into Clarke. “Ah!”</p><p>A growl rumbled deep in Lexa’s throat as she rested her forehead against Clarke’s breasts and took off, rutting and pounding into her. The blonde girl screamed, nails digging deep in tanned skin. Her body tensed, and she came in a wild rush that knocked the breath out of her lungs. Lexa grunted, pushing through the tightness of Clarke’s pussy while it choked her cock in slick heat.</p><p>“Came already?” Lexa grinned, clearly pleased with herself. Clarke wheezed and bobbed her head. It took her a few seconds to realise that she was now on her elbows and knees, ass swaying in the air, held up by Lexa’s grip. A loud cry of pleasure and surprise escaped Clarke’s lungs, Lexa’s thick meat now rutting into her from behind.</p><p>She felt bigger, and Clarke swore she could feel the ridges and the veins of Lexa’s dick against the walls of her pussy. “<em>Oh, oh, oh</em>…” Clarke panted, fists clenching the sheets, her ass pushing back into Lexa’s hips. The singer groaned, and Clarke couldn’t help the smile that formed on her lips as her girlfriend kissed her spine. “You feel so big and so <em>deep</em> in me, oh my goodness. Just like that, Lexa… Fuck me, fuck me!!”</p><p>“You got it, babe.” Lexa growled behind her. And as if Clarke didn’t expect it, she wailed at the rough pace that Lexa managed, the head of her big cock brushing against the mouth of her cervix. “Take my cock in that hot pussy… <em>Fuck.</em>”</p><p>“I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come!” Clarke shrieked, and she did. Her juices gushed out, almost pushing Lexa out of her channel, but the brunette maintained her rough thrusts, cock sliding in and out of her. “Oh god, <em>Lexa</em>!!”</p><p>Lexa reached for Clarke’s tits and palmed them. Her cock fell out of the blonde’s pussy, knowing that her girlfriend would be too sore if she continued pounding her pussy. Instead, Lexa rested the underside of her cock in between Clarke’s ass cheeks and rutted. “Fuck, you’re so sexy… I’m so lucky to h-have you.” Lexa pinched Clarke’s nipples, grunting as her cock twitched. “Where do you want this load?”</p><p>Clarke whimpered, flashbacks of the videos popping in her head. “Inside. Fill me up with that thick cum, babe…”</p><p>“B-but…”</p><p>“It’s fine.” She growled, reaching for Lexa’s cock, sliding it back inside her pussy. Behind her, Lexa’s entire body twitched, her grip tightening around Clarke’s hips. “Give it to me.”</p><p>Both girls trembled, Lexa’s cock pulsing out thick ropes of her cum into Clarke’s pussy. “Oh fuck, oh my god, Clarke. Your pussy feels amazing, taking my cum deep in you.”</p><p>They collapsed, flat on the bed, a coat of sweat covering their skin. Lexa threw her arm over Clarke’s hips and kissed her shoulder blades. “So… You watched my porn, huh? I suppose I’m glad that I don’t really have to tell you about it. But,” she shrugged. “I know you’re going to ask why. I did it for money. And for the lack of variety in those websites.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek. “But if you want, I’ll take them down—“</p><p>“Don’t.” Clarke said, shaking her head. “I like watching them…”</p><p>Lexa smiled in amusement. “You know… I can just give you the files. Since my account on Redtube was an amateur one, the video quality wasn’t that great.”</p><p>“And your files are what, 1080p?” Lexa nodded, and Clarke pulled her into an embrace. “Good. Then yes, you should take down those videos, because this cock is <em>mine</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ask fic 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: Experienced g!p Lexa taking shy Clarke's virginity. Lexa is telling Clarke how to suck her off and what to do during sex, and a little dirty talk.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Take it off…” Lexa husked, her lips curling upwards, her fingers curling against blonde locks. Her hips rose off the bed, and with only the bare amount of hesitation, Clarke finally tugged the drawstrings to Lexa’s sweatpants and yanked them off her waist. She gasped sharply at the sight of Lexa’s thick shaft slapping against her stomach. “You like that?” The brunette smirked, her fist closing around her throbbing cock.  “I want you to suck on it, Clarke.” At the sight of trepidation in the blonde’s blue eyes, Lexa leaned in and kissed her in an attempt to ease her nervousness. “Don’t worry. I’ll guide you.”</p><p>“But I haven’t…” Clarke’s palms were damp against Lexa’s smooth thighs. “I don’t want to hurt you or anything…”</p><p>“You won’t. It’s not like you’re going to bite me or anything. Right?” Lexa chuckled and cupped Clarke’s cheek.</p><p>“I won’t, but I know you’ve had experience, Lexa. I just want it to be good for you. Or at least better.”</p><p>“It will be.” Lexa assured Clarke with a rough kiss, her tongue dipping into Clarke’s mouth to taste her. “You know why? Because you’re Clarke Griffin, and you’re my dream girl. I swear, first time I saw you during the pep rally in that Cheerio skirt? I got so hard I thought I would pass out.” Lexa pumped her dick at the memory. “I had to excuse myself and take my cock out, right in the bathroom stall. I fucked my hand so hard that day, baby. Fuck… Just thinking about it…”</p><p>Clarke licked her lips while she watched Lexa masturbate right in front of her, her thighs trembling as she squeezed her cock. Grasping Lexa’s insistent arm, Clarke pulled her hands away from her cock and knelt down in between her legs. “Tell me what to do.” She whispered, picking up Lexa’s thick meat as she kissed the tip. It was moist with precum that coated her lips, and by the moan that tore through Lexa’s lungs, Clarke felt that she did something right.</p><p>“Do that again. Kiss the tip.” Lexa’s voice was deeper and huskier, her hands clenched to her sides as Clarke puckered her lips and pressed it against the leaking slit of Lexa’s dick. “Oh, that’s right. Now s-stick your tongue out and lick up that precum. Oh fuck yes, Clarke…”</p><p>Her pink tongue swirling around the head, Clarke took initiative and sucked on the head, moaning at the way it filled her mouth, and the way Lexa’s cum tasted, and the way her cock pulsed between her lips. As Lexa writhed and moaned, Clarke felt oddly proud of herself. “Deeper… Take more of it down your throat.” Lexa whispered, her eyes glazed and dilated, her exposed stomach quivering with every suck to her sensitive dick. “You look so pretty with your mouth stuffed with cock, baby.” Lexa smirked and thrust upwards, her meat dragging against Clarke’s tongue.</p><p>The blonde moaned and cupped Lexa’s balls softly, knowing they were a sensitive part of the body. She massaged them, scraped her nails against the baby soft skin of Lexa’s heavy testicles. Precum oozed out of Lexa’s cock, and Clarke eagerly slurped it up. The sloppy sucking noise made Lexa jump and groan. She pulled her cock out of Clarke’s mouth and rubbed the slick meat against her pale cheek. “You’re really good.” Lexa husked as she jacked herself off. “You got me precumming a lot, and I swore I was going to come early.” She squeezed the tip, precum beading at the tip, which Clarke automatically licked up. “Oh wow, good girl.”</p><p>Clarke smiled up at Lexa and rubbed her lips up and down Lexa’s shaft. She felt the texture of the veins that climbed up Lexa’s heavy meat. “I want you to fuck me.”</p><p>Clarke felt the twitch of Lexa’s cock against her lips. “Get up here.” The brunette murmured as she scooted up higher on the bed until her back was against the headboard. She waved her cock to and fro, coaxing Clarke to straddle her lips. “You’re on birth control, right?” Clarke nodded, and Lexa growled out an aroused moan. “Good. I want to feel that slick pussy clinging to my cock. It would feel so good, Clarke… My dick stretching you out… Fuck, I can’t wait.”</p><p>“Me neither.” Clarke bit her lip and with trembling legs, lifted herself up, her dripping entrance brushing against Lexa’s cockhead. “Do I just… Sit on it?”</p><p>Lexa’s eyes, previously trained on Clarke’s pussy, raked up her body to meet her eyes. “Yeah. But go slow, since it’s your first time.” She grasped Clarke’s hips and smoothed her palm up her sides to cup her breasts. Pinching a nipple and using her hand to keep her cock upright, Lexa pecked Clarke’s mouth and whispered, “Fuck me with that pussy, Clarke.”</p><p> With a moan, Clarke sank onto Lexa’s throbbing cock, gasping at the sensation of being filled to the absolute brim. “Oh my god, oh my god…” whimpered Clarke, her nails biting into Lexa’s shoulders. “So full… Oh wow.”</p><p>“It doesn’t hurt?” Lexa asked breathlessly. “A-ah, fuck! Your pussy feels so damn good…”</p><p>“Mm mm,” Clarke shook her head and kissed Lexa with her greedy mouth. “Feels amazing…” She sheathed Lexa’s cock fully in her grasping pussy. “Lex, would you do me a favour?” The brunette nodded, a whimper escaping her lips just as Clarke moved smoothly, up and down her rigid dick. “Talk to me…”</p><p>Her brow raised, Lexa gripped Clarke’s ass and pulled her to her cock in rough movements, her hips rising off the bed. “You love it when I say filthy things in your ear?” She murmured, lips latching onto Clarke’s earlobe. With a push of strength, Lexa curled forward, shoving Clarke’s back into the bed. Lexa wrapped Clarke’s legs around her hips and rammed her hips into her, their skin slapping against each other’s. “Your pussy feels amazing, Clarke.” She husked, as Clarke’s neck tilted back, ragged gasps escaping her mouth. “You better let me fuck you all the time now, because I’m addicted to your heat. Feel that?” Lexa rolled her hips, the tip of her cock brushing against the entrance to Clarke’s cervix. “Yeah, that’s how deep I can go, baby. Take <em>it.”</em></p><p>Clarke dug her nails into Lexa’s back and screamed at the rough thrusts that her pussy was taking. She clenched around Lexa’s cock, feeling her pulse inside her, and came. “Oh f-fuck, Lexa!” She whimpered, pussy gushing out more cum, enough to drench the bed. Above her, Lexa was smirking as she continued to thrust into Clarke’s orgasming pussy.</p><p>“Get ready to take my load.” Lexa growled, as she gripped Clarke’s chin to kiss her hard, teeth tugging onto her bottom lip. “Fuck, Clarke. Get ready to be filled up with my cum.” Grunting at the effort of maintaining her harsh thrusts into Clarke’s warm pussy, Lexa let out a primal moan and buried herself, balls deep inside Clarke. Her cock pulsed and throbbed, cum spurting out of her in a rush.</p><p>She stayed buried in Clarke’s pussy until her cock was soft, and she could feel a pool of her cum gathered inside Clarke. Lexa kissed all over Clarke’s neck and breasts, then up to her mouth for a slow, mind-numbing kiss. “Fuck, wow.”</p><p>Clarke giggled and ran her fingers through Lexa’s hair. “Agreed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ask fic 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: can be considered as a sequel to ask fic 1.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The cool water streamed from the shower as Clarke stepped in and rinsed the chlorine from her hair. She just finished swimming with Lexa, and her skin was already puckered and pink. She sighed softly, the heat of Lima during the summertime always did wonders to her sex drive. Clarke reached for the shampoo bottle when she heard footsteps.</p><p>“Lexa? That you?” She didn’t have to be answered as Lexa yanked the curtains apart and stepped in behind Clarke. A gasp escaped her when Lexa’s cock, hard again, pressed into her ass. “Babe, we just got out of the pool after five rounds of sex—“</p><p>“And three out of five times, you were the one pounding into me with your hard cock.” Lexa reached around Clarke’s hip and grasped her limp cock. She stroked it a few times while her erect cock pressed in between Clarke’s ass cheeks to hump against her. “I just want to even out the odds a little bit.”</p><p>Reaching for the bottle of lube she kept in the shower rack, Lexa pushed Clarke to lean against the cool tiles, the water now streaming between their slick bodies. She lubed up her fingers and slid one inside Clarke’s warm asshole, her muscles still tender from Lexa’s rough pounding earlier that day. “Can’t wait to get inside you again.” Lexa purred against Clarke’s damp neck, her tongue lapping away at the droplets of water as she fingered Clarke. The blonde trembled, her cheeks pressed against the tiles.</p><p>“Fuck, I’m stretched out enough.” Clarke spat out. “Need your cock in me.”</p><p>Lexa smirked and obeyed, slapping Clarke’s blushing ass roughly before positioning the tip of her leaking cock into Clarke’s entrance. In one thrust, she sheathed her entire girth inside the blonde, earning her a gasp. Lexa, rising to the tips of her toes, took off pounding into Clarke as her moans echoed inside the bathroom. “You sound so fucking good moaning like that.” Lexa husked, her hand fisting Clarke’s erect cock.</p><p>“Holy shit, baby… Your cock—it’s so…” Clarke choked back a moan, her dick heavy and pulsating in Lexa’s again for goodness knows how many times that day. “So good.” She murmured, reaching back to wrap her arm around Lexa’s neck, back twisting for a sloppy kiss that Lexa delivered. Her thick meat, pounding into Clarke’s ass faster, twitched as Clarke sucked on Lexa’s tongue.</p><p>“I’m gonna come.” Lexa panted, the clapping of her hips against Clarke’s ass was making her throb. Coupled with Clarke’s moans, Lexa was almost ready to blow. “I’m going to unload in your ass, baby. You love it when I do that, right? Say it.” Her voice turned into a growl, her hand tightening around Clarke’s swinging cock.</p><p>Clarke whimpered and nodded. “Yes, yes… I want to feel your thick cum pumping inside—fuck,<em>Lexa!”</em> She screamed, and Lexa sighed at the sight and the sound of Clarke, her pale cock pulsing out ropes of cum all over the brunette’s hand. Rutting harder in an almost impatient pace, Lexa grunted out Clarke’s name and dumped her cum inside Clarke’s convulsing ass.</p><p>“There…” Lexa groaned, hips moving in shallow thrusts to push her cum deeper into Clarke’s hole. “Now we’re even.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. running back to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: G!P Lexa is a football player, and with Clarke, the head cheerleader, as her girlfriend, she feels invincible. During the game, she gets hurt, so after they won, Clarke does a little something to alleviate the pain.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the night of the high school football championships, Lexa drove to Clarke’s house and went up to ring the doorbell. She fidgeted with her tights and as soon as the door opened, her mouth was covered with warmth and tasted like apples. She smiled at the slender arms that wrapped around her neck. Lexa gripped Clarke’s hips and pressed herself into her. “Hey, baby.”</p><p>“You look happy to see me.” Clarke said, her brow raised and her lips formed a smirk. The football player groaned and pulled back.</p><p>“Don’t even start. And that’s my groin guard. Not that I’m not happy to see you.” Lexa giggled and tugged the Griffin’s front door closed so she could press Clarke up against the wood. Clarke squeaked and kissed her back, their lips gliding together. Clarke’s fingers pressed against Lexa’s neck and her mouth parted to accommodate her tongue. She sucked on the soft muscle and whimpered.</p><p>“C-Lexa, we have to get going.” Clarke pulled back and Lexa watched her tongue dart out to lick at her bottom lip.</p><p>With a growl, Lexa led Clarke to her car. She opened the door for Clarke and got into the driver’s seat. Before cutting the engine on, Lexa closed her eyes and took deep breaths. At this, Clarke smirked and clipped on her beepbeep. “Do you need to calm <em>down,</em> baby?”</p><p>“Don’t act so innocent.” Lexa grumbled and drove to McKinley for the final home game of the season. “Oh, and before I forget. When we win, do I get a little <em>something</em>?”</p><p>Clarke rolled her eyes but smiled. “Even if you don’t, you still get a little something. Though I don’t think <em>little</em> is the word for it. And I know, I know. You won’t lose. McKinley hasn’t lost since you joined the team. Seriously, baby. If you didn’t join up, our school would’ve been the most embarrassing team to exist, especially since the Cheerios win cheer competitions every year. And having a cheerleading team better than the sports teams is just pathetic.”</p><p>Lexa shrugged and pulled into the school parking lot. “I didn’t really do it for the good of the team.” She said as she opened up the door for Clarke. She grabbed her gear from the trunk as they walked towards football field, where the crowd was already gathering. “I only really joined because I wanted you to go on a date with me, and Octavia said you only date football players.”</p><p>Chuckling, Clarke ducked underneath the bleachers and pulled Lexa in for a deep, mind-numbing kiss that left the running back breathless. “She’s right, and now look where you ended up.” She pecked Lexa lightly on the nose. “Be safe out there.”</p><p>“I always am.” Lexa smiled brightly and squeezed Clarke’s hand before jogging over to the girl’s locker room so she could put on her body and shoulder pads, shin guards, and the rest of her protective gear. She tugged on her red jersey with the number 1 emblazoned on the front and back. Lexa grabbed her helmet and polished the gold star and the Cheerio sticker on it before tucking it under her arm.</p><p>She walked outside to meet up with the rest of the team. Finn, Puck, and Mike waved her over as Coach Beiste gave them a pep talk. “You ready to win this, Lex?” Finn whispered.</p><p>“I’m always ready to win anything.” Lexa smiled and nudged his armored side. As Coach Beiste reviewed the plays they should do, Lexa glanced outside the door and saw the Cheerios making their way out in the field to do an opening act of some sort. She caught Clarke’s eye and saw her smirk. In Lexa’s groin guard, her cock twitched. She playfully scowled at her girlfriend and reverted her attention to the tactics.</p><p>Once the meeting was done, the players filed out of the locker room to be just in time for the Cheerios’ performance. Beside her, Puck wolf-whistled and smiled in appreciation. “Yo, Lex. You’re too lucky to get with Griffin. That girl is—“</p><p>“Talented? Smart? The sweetest girl you’ll ever meet?” Lexa raised her brow at Puck and crossed her arms. “Clarke’s more than your average eye candy, <em>Puckerman.</em> You better start learning how to appreciate that.”</p><p>“Oh snap, snap.” Dave Karofsky grinned and jabbed at Puck’s shoulder pads. He shook him off and rolled his eyes. “There’s a party in my house later tonight after we win, Lexa. You comin’?”</p><p>She shrugged, her eyes locked at the way Clarke twirled and executed perfect flips and landings. “I’ll have to ask Clarke about it.”</p><p>“Forget it, Karofsky.” Mike laughed and patted Lexa’s shoulder pads. “They rarely come to parties anymore. Clarke doesn’t drink and Lexa <em>always</em> does what Clarke wants.” He made whipping noises and cackled, darting out of Lexa’s reach. “I yield! Don’t hurt me!”</p><p>“To be fair, if Clarke Griffin is your girlfriend, you’ll be whipped too. And you’d like it.” Lexa said. The announcer up in the stands broadcasted the two opposing teams, as cheers rang out when he called out McKinley High. Screams of ‘Woods!’ and her jersey number shook the bleachers. Lexa grinned and as one unit, the McKinley Titans football team marched out into the field and waved at the applauding crowd. As she scanned the stands, Lexa’s gaze wandered to Clarke and she winked. The blonde cheerleader smiled and blew her a kiss, which she caught and reciprocated with one of her own.</p><p>They prepared for scrimmage, and Lexa got into position. The ball snapped, and the game was underway.</p><p>Halftime came, and the show was led by Clarke and the rest of the Cheerios. The dance looked extremely complicated, and the fact that Clarke sang such a sexy song while giving Lexa eyes made the running back hard inside her tights. Lexa groaned and clutched her helmet to her lap, just in case. <em>‘You’re killing me,’</em> she mouthed towards Clarke as their performance ended, making the head cheerleader smirk and wink back at her.</p><p>The game resumed, and it was 9-2, led by McKinley. Lexa and the others psyched themselves to win, and to not let their guard down. There was only three minutes left in the game when, Lexa, who was focused on the play, didn’t see the player that came barreling after her as she sprinted. They collided with a loud crack. Lexa grunted and heard the gasp from the audience, but she gritted her teeth and stood back up despite the referee’s concern. She avoided Clarke’s eyes, knowing that if she saw how worried she was, she would feel the pain that throbbed in her thigh a million times over.</p><p>Lexa sucked in a breath and the game resumed—warily, she was sure. She managed not to wobble as she stood. She caught the ball and immediately took off running, and before she even realised it, she reached the end zone, and they won the championships.</p><p>They were champions.</p><p>The crowd screamed and cheered as the McKinley High football team raised Lexa off the ground. Lexa tugged off her helmet and beamed at the applause, her eyes searching for Clarke. She was smiling, but Lexa also noticed how she seemed worried. Especially after she winced when the guys set her down gently.</p><p>Finn, being the football captain, took the trophy and raised it up to the roar of applause, before handing it to Lexa, making the noise swell louder. Eventually, the team retreated back to the locker rooms, after a congratulatory speech by Coach Beiste. Lexa left the boys and limped into the girls’ locker room. She collapsed on the bench and removed her groin guard for relief.</p><p>Lexa wiped the sweat off her brow and rubbed the sore spot along the side of her thigh. She was about to strip naked when Clarke stepped inside, arms crossed on top of her chest. Lexa gulped and smiled. “Hey, Clarke. We won!”</p><p>But the blonde seemed unimpressed. “Yes, you did. But you got tackled into the ground by a boy twice your size.” Clarke’s tone was deadly calm, and Lexa was nervous. “Did you have any idea how worried I was? And the fact that you <em>kept</em> playing? You were hurt, Lexa. I saw your face. You were wincing and you limped and…” Clarke cut herself off, throwing herself in Lexa’s arms to hold her tightly. “You had no idea…”</p><p>Lexa smiled and nuzzled Clarke’s neck. “Baby, I’m fine. A bit bruised, but I’m okay.” She stood up and walked to her locker to find a clean shirt. “See, I can walk fine. It was just the initial impact that threw me off.”</p><p>Sauntering over to her girlfriend, Clarke twisted Lexa’s hip so she was facing towards her. Clarke grabbed towels and placed it underneath her as she fell to her knees. She smirked up at Lexa and nuzzled the outline of her hardening cock in her tights, the legs caked with mud. Swallowing hard, Lexa caressed Clarke’s cheek and jaw. “Are you going to tease me all night or are you going to help me ou—ooh!”</p><p>Clarke hummed and gripped the outline of Lexa’s cock through her pants. She made it more prominent by pulling the fabric tighter around Lexa’s crotch. Clarke leaned in and licked a stripe, smirking as Lexa shuddered. “I can feel how hot your mouth is, baby…” Lexa gasped.</p><p>“I know.” Clarke latched onto the tip and sucked and licked until the fabric held a damp spot that was a mix of Clarke’s saliva and Lexa’s precum. Clarke pulled back and licked her lips as she tugged the tights down, enough to release Lexa’s heavy cock. It bobbed, rigid and the tip pointing towards Clarke’s mouth. The tip glistened with clear precum, and it twitched beneath Clarke’s heated gaze. “Babe…”</p><p>Clarke’s soft lips met the tip, and the shudder that rocked Lexa’s body was tremendous. Her knees almost buckles, and her back slammed against the lockers. Parting her mouth, Clarke took the tip inside and flattened her tongue against the underside. She bobbed slowly, taking Lexa’s cock a bit at a time so the running back would feel her lips and tongue caress her dick.</p><p>“Fuck yes…” Lexa husked, her eyes never leaving Clarke’s. She watched her lips stretch to take in more of her cock into her hot and wet mouth, her knees trembling to hold herself up. Clarke took too much of Lexa that she gagged, but the sound, along with the quick jolt of pleasure that came when her throat clenched around her cockhead made Lexa whimper, a bead of precum dripping down the length. “Geez… You okay?”</p><p>Clarke wiped away the corner of her mouth and nodded. She grasped the tip and held Lexa’s cock upright as she nuzzled her balls and sucked them until they were wet with her saliva. Above, Lexa was clutching onto the back of Clarke’s neck, her mouth parted as she breathed heavily. “I’m going to come, Clarke, i-if you keep that up…”</p><p>The blonde grinned and suckled on the tip, her teeth grazing the sensitive slit as it oozed copious amounts of fluid. Clarke grasped Lexa’s balls and massaged them firmly. In her mouth, Lexa’s cock swelled, and it pulsed out thick lines of cum inside Clarke’s sucking mouth. Lexa grunted, her hips twitching at every rope filled her girlfriend’s greedy mouth.</p><p>She watched Clarke’s neck bob, so her cum would slide down her throat. Lexa whined and pulled Clarke up and pressed herself against her. She kissed her roughly, tongue sliding between her lips to taste her semen on Clarke’s tongue. Lexa gripped her ass and turned her around to lean Clarke against the bench. She kissed and sucked the back of the blonde’s ears, pulling her spanks and panties down around her knees. Lexa gripped her cock and dragged her length against Clarke’s soaked slit, both panting at the desire to fuck each other.</p><p>Lexa pushed inside slowly, groaning at the slick heat that wrapped around her. It sucked her cock into Clarke’s pussy. As much as she wanted to pound into her girlfriend, she wanted to relish how wet she was, and how tight. Lexa nipped Clarke’s shoulder, a tender gesture that served as a warning, as she pulled her cock out until only the tip remained. At the soft sigh that escaped Clarke, Lexa smirked and <em>slammed</em> right into her, all the way inside.</p><p><em>“Fuck!” </em>Clarke gasped, her pussy clamping down on Lexa’s thick shaft. The running back didn’t allow her the down time of getting used to the stretch of her cock. She pounded into her hard, her thrusts causing Clarke’s knees to bump rhythmically against the bench. Clarke reached back and grasped Lexa’s neck, her ass pushing back into Lexa’s rough thrusts. “That feels amazing, Lexa. Keep fucking me, just like that!”</p><p>Lexa reached up Clarke’s Cheerio uniform and palmed her breasts. She pinched her nipples and rutted hard into her. Clarke squealed especially loud when Lexa’s hand reached around to find her clit. “Take my cock in that pussy, Clarke. You’re so tight… Damn.”</p><p>Clarke moaned and bucked into Lexa’s hand. “Your cock feels so good… It’s so hot and thick—<em>fuck!</em>”</p><p>“Take it, take it, take it…” Lexa chanted, her hips slapping harshly against Clarke’s ass. She rubbed her clit in rapid circles, feeling the blonde’s pussy tighten around her. Lexa rested her forehead against Clarke’s back and grunted with each hard thrust. Clarke’s entire body shivered and arched, her mouth parting in a whimpering sigh of Lexa’s name.</p><p>Lexa gritted her teeth and held in her cum so she could fuck Clarke through her orgasm. But as soon as the blonde slumped, Lexa gripped her tighter to her body and fucked into her, hard and fast, until she was coming. She trembled and gasped as she pumped Clarke full of her thick, white cum. Lexa groaned and pumped her hips in shallow movements before pulling out with a soft sigh. “Too good, baby. I can’t even feel my bruise hurting anymore.”</p><p>Clarke giggled and clung to the bench for a few moments to catch her breath. She then straightened out her spanks and squirmed as Lexa’s cum leaked out of her pussy. “Let’s go back to my place? We can shower there together.”</p><p>“Oh, that reminds me.” Lexa tucked herself back in her tights and grabbed her gear. “Karofsky has a party. Do you want to go?”</p><p>Clarke hummed. “Mmm, I’d really rather spend time with you, but if you want to go…”</p><p>Lexa laughed and shook her head. “No thank you. I’d rather spend all of my time celebrating with you.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. slick touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: Lexa and Clarke decide to play around, and Clarke knows about Lexa’s g!p. After Lexa goes down on her, Clarke gives her a handjob with lots and lots of baby oil, playing with and massaging her balls + lots of making out.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Making out with the wonderful head cheerleader Clarke Griffin is definitely reaching the top of Lexa’s ‘favourite sensory experiences’ list which she enumerates in a small Moleskine notebook that she keeps tucked inside the false bottom of her bedside drawer. If Clarke finds out, she’ll probably laugh at her and call her cute, which Lexa is only a quarter of. The rest of her consists of equal parts talented, stellar, and brilliant.</p><p>Clarke’s weight is firm, warm, and tender on top of her as her tongue slipped inside Lexa’s parted mouth. Her small and delicate hands are rough as they thread through Lexa’s russet locks, and the sounds she is making… Lexa whines and pushes her hips to grind into Clarke’s stomach.</p><p>“I feel that,” the head cheerleader smirks as she sits up. Lexa squeaks and tugs her back on top.</p><p>“Don’t make me pray, <em>please</em>.” She begs, her mouth wandering down Clarke’s neck to taste the salt on her skin. Clarke chuckles and grasps the back of Lexa’s neck to keep her close.</p><p>“Relax, babe.” Clarke grins and pecks Lexa’s nose. “I’m not going to make you pray the rosary or anything. I just want to…” She trails off, her hand wandering up Lexa’s thighs and inside her skirt. The small singer gapes, her breath coming out in short bursts. “How about we go to the next base, hm?”</p><p>Lexa’s throat bobs and she nods, unable to speak. She licks her lips and shivers her trepidation away. “Do you want me to—I mean—” She flushes and rubs the back of her neck. But Clarke smiles, pretty and a cross between angelic and devilish. “I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“First, I want you to take off your skirt.” Clarke reaches for the side zipper of her Cheerio top but Lexa’s hand stops her. The singer takes it between thumb and forefinger and slowly drags it down, her eyes locked with Clarke’s. Lexa sheds the cheerleader’s top and licks her lips at the sight of her bare stomach and her lace-cupped breasts.</p><p>Lexa kicks off her skirt and removes her sweater. In her camisole and compression shorts, she feels vaguely unattractive compared to Clarke’s matching red lacy bra and panties. She tries not to clamp a hand over her erection, since Clarke was staring at it all predatory-like. They sit in front of each other, the room warm but not at all stifling. Clarke decides to take charge, much to Lexa’s relief, and straddles Lexa’s thighs. She brings Lexa’s hands up her curves and to her back, urging her to unclasp her bra.</p><p>Which Lexa deftly does. She peels it away from Clarke and groans at the sight of her pink nipples. Taking one in her mouth, Lexa laves her tongue against it, relishing the taste of Clarke’s skin and the rough bumps against her tongue. Clarke shivers against her, and her hands curl in Lexa’s hair again.</p><p>“Oh, <em>yes</em>.” She whimpers, her thighs squeezing Lexa’s sides. Lexa looks up, watches her, and drags her teeth gently against the stiff nipple. Clarke squeaks, her breasts rising and falling. “Do that again…”</p><p>With pleasure, Lexa drags her mouth across her warm chest and to the other nipple. She is rougher, all teeth and tongue on Clarke’s breast. The blonde is quivering, blue eyes glazed with evident pleasure when Lexa pulls back with a pleased grin.</p><p>“You’re proud of yourself, huh?” Clarke pants, pinching Lexa’s cheek lightly before pecking her lips. Nodding, Lexa grasps Clarke’s ass and pulls her closer. “I want you to do something for me.” Clarke husks, lips curling into a mischievous smile that makes Lexa’s heart beat against her rib cage.</p><p>“Anything,” Lexa swears, and Clarke tenderly kisses her brow.</p><p>“I want you to eat my pussy.” The tone, like thick syrup—sweet and viscous—makes Lexa dizzy. Hearing Clarke speak like this when she is usually so prim and proper drives her wild and short of breath. “Do you think you can do that, baby?”</p><p>Lexa nods and rolls them over. She slides between Clarke’s legs and smiles when she wraps her pale thighs around her hips. Lexa nips and licks Clarke’s flat stomach. Her tongue peeks out to trace the lace of her panties. “You know, I never thought you wear such sexy underwear.” Lexa says as she peels off the soaked fabric. She throws it behind her and stares at the pink lips, glistening with Clarke’s juices. “Oh wow, that looks so good…”</p><p>Her cheeks are flushed pink as she smiles. “I don’t usually. I just thought I should if I wanted to seduce you.”</p><p>Lexa raises a brow and shakes her head. “Baby girl, sunshine of my heart… You don’t need sexy undies to seduce me.” She kisses the inside of Clarke’s thigh and smiles as it trembles against her cheek. “All you need is to look at me. Or ask. Or do that thing where you practically eat my ear.” Lexa shivers at the thought, and catches Clarke’s amused look. “I’m yours. What can I say?”</p><p>Clarke chuckles and rubs Lexa’s jaw. “I’ll remember that.” She spreads her legs wider and winks. Lexa sucks in a breath and flattens her body against the bed and <em>licks</em>.</p><p>“Oh.” Lexa feels Clarke’s thigh muscles twitch against her hand as she drags her tongue through her folds. The taste fills her tongue like it is something addictive. She parts Clarke’s nether lips and admires how pink and wet she is. “Lex—<em>more</em>.”</p><p>Humming, Lexa obeys. She read enough about oral sex to understand the common thread of what makes a good pussy-eating technique. She does not hold back. She buries her nose and mouth against Clarke’s pussy. Her tongue, firm and stiff, licks Clarke’s entrance to coax more of her girl cum into her mouth. Clarke is trembling and panting against the pillows, her cries muffled by her hand clamped over her own mouth.</p><p>Lexa shakes her head, rubbing her nose against Clarke’s stiff clit. Her hips jump off the bed and she whimpers. Reaching up, Lexa gently pries Clarke’s hand that is over her mouth. She nudges her nose against her clit again, as if saying: <em>I want to hear your moans.</em></p><p>Clarke sobs as Lexa devours her pussy. Slick, slurping noises fill their ears, and in her compression shorts, Lexa is throbbing and uncomfortable. She lifts Clarke’s legs up over her shoulder and clamps her mouth over her clit. She sucks and nips the stiff bud. The scream that escapes Clarke’s parted mouth will remain as one of her favourite sounds for quite a long time, Lexa thinks, as her cum spills out of her clenching entrance, coating and dripping down Lexa’s chin.</p><p>“B-babe, let me rest…” Clarke gasps and tugs Lexa away. Obeying, Lexa presses a kiss on top of Clarke’s mound and on her bellybutton. “Wow. Where did you learn how to do that?”</p><p>“Research,” she vaguely responds. Clarke chuckles and wipes her sweaty brow.</p><p>Sidling up beside Clarke, Lexa throws her arm across her stomach and kisses the slope of her shoulders and nudges her cheek with her nose. Clarke smiles, tilts her neck, and meets Lexa’s mouth for a tender kiss. “Your turn.” She whispers, and Lexa finds herself leaning against the headboard, and Clarke is rifling through her top bedside drawer.</p><p>“What are you looking for?”</p><p>“Do you have any lube?”</p><p>“Check the bottom drawer.”</p><p>Clarke makes a soft noise and Lexa fidgets. In her hand is a bottle of baby oil. “You have quite a collection of lube there, sweetheart.”</p><p>“If your girlfriend is Clarke Griffin, you’d understand.” Lexa retorts with a small smile.</p><p>Clarke laughs and sits beside her girlfriend. She removes Lexa’s camisole and moves to get rid of Lexa’s compression shorts when the singer stops her with her hand. “I’m… I just don’t want you to be disappointed, Clarke.” She murmurs, eyes staring at the floral patterns of her bed sheets.</p><p>The blonde tilts her face up so she meets her eyes. “Why, baby?”</p><p>“I’m not as big as other guys,” Lexa whispers and fidgets with her shorts. “Puck and Finn said they’re huge and—”</p><p>“Hold on one second. Why would you be talking to Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson—of all people—about penis sizes?”</p><p>Lexa shrugs. “I just overheard them talking to the football guys.”</p><p>Clarke rolls her eyes. “I don’t care about <em>them</em>. You’re <em>my</em> girlfriend, and it doesn’t matter to me how big or small others are compared to you.” She palms the bulge and hums. “And from what I’m feeling right now, you don’t feel small.”</p><p>Lexa releases a soft breath. “Alright.” She raises her bum off the bed and slides her shorts off, her rigid cock slapping against her lower stomach. She catches Clarke’s wide-eyed look and blushes. “W-what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Lexa, that’s not small.” Clarke hefts the thick meat in her hand and shakes her head. “You’re above average, definitely. And so thick too!” She curls her fingers around it. “I can barely fit it in my hand, for god’s sake.”</p><p>“Really?” Lexa groans. The contrast of her tanned cock in Clarke’s pale hand is doing unimaginable things to her. The tip of her penis shimmers with precum, which Clarke swipes at to smear it across the mushroom head. “Oh god.”</p><p>“Definitely. You’re <em>huge</em>.” Clarke straddles her right thigh and leans in for a deep-burning kiss that leaves Lexa gasping for breath. “Now,” she uncaps the bottle of oil and dribbles it all over Lexa’s shaft. The singer shudders at touch of the cool liquid, and gasps when Clarke smears it all over her.</p><p>Lexa stares at her gleaming cock in Clarke’s equally glistening hand. She swallows hard and nudges Clarke with her head for a kiss which the blonde immediately gives. She groans as Clarke’s teeth sinks into the flesh of her bottom lip. In her hand, Lexa’s cock throbs and more precum leaks out of the slit.</p><p>Humming, Clarke draws her mouth back and smirks. “Give me your tongue.” She murmurs, her fist pumping up and down on Lexa’s cock faster. The slick noises of the oil and Lexa’s precum is too much for words. Lexa obeys her girlfriend’s order as she parts her mouth and sticks her tongue out.</p><p>She gasps when Clarke latches onto it, sucking and biting the soft yet unyielding flesh while her left hand joins her right on Lexa’s slick length. Lexa whimpers and bucks, her breathing coming out in grunts and moans. She pulls back for a moment and sucks in a lungful of air. “God, <em>yes</em>…” She pants. “Lower, Clarke. P-play with my balls?”</p><p>Clarke dribbles more oil all over Lexa’s cock and watches as it dribbles down to the crinkled skin of her heavy testicles. Her right hand continues to squeeze and jerk off Lexa’s cock so her left hand can palm her balls. Lexa whimpers and tugs Clarke in for a rough kiss that causes them both to moan.</p><p>The blonde squeezes Lexa’s balls and grins as she wheezes and bucks. “You like that, hm? My hands all over your cock, playing with your balls?” Lexa, despite drowning in her pleasure, hears the mild hesitation in Clarke’s tone. She opens her eyes and swallows hard at the sight of her slick cock in Clarke’s palm.</p><p>“Yes,” she grits out. Clarke smiles and leans in for another kiss, her strokes focusing on the tip of Lexa’s cock. The singer thrusts involuntarily, her moans swallowed by Clarke’s mouth. “I’m gonna come… God, <em>Clarke</em>!”</p><p>She whines the blonde’s name like it will stave off her orgasm, but Clarke has other ideas. She jerks Lexa’s heavy meat faster, squeezing her balls tightly as it fills up her palm. “I want to see it. I want to see your load all over your stomach.” Clarke kisses along Lexa’s jaw to her ear. She takes it in her mouth and bites, sucks, and nibbles.</p><p>Lexa trembles, her stomach tensing as she babbled incoherencies which Clarke devours in another messy kiss. In Clarke’s palm, her cock and her testicles pulse before her thick, white cum spewed out of her cock to coat her flexing stomach. Lexa grunts and Clarke continues squeezing her balls and stroking her shaft. She unloads four more large spurts, and the rest dribbles out in a steady stream all over Clarke’s pumping hand.</p><p>She grips Clarke’s wrist and pants heavily. “Fuck, Clarke.” Lexa sighs and stares at the mess on her tummy. “I don’t usually come that much.”</p><p>Clarke grins and slides off Lexa’s thigh. She takes a wad of tissues and wipes away the cum in her hands and on Lexa’s stomach. She cuddles up against the singer, acting as the big spoon as Lexa pulls the covers over their bodies.</p><p>Lexa locks her fingers with Clarke’s as they wrap around her waist. “We’ll have to do that again,” she whispers, and she feels Clarke nod against the nape of her neck. Lexa closes her eyes and reminds herself to update her sensory experience list. As she imagines Clarke’s hand around her cock and squeezing her balls again, her cock stirs.</p><p>With head cheerleader Clarke Griffin as her girlfriend, it’s difficult to resist.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. take all of me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: Clarke and Lexa are in a relationship and Clarke knows about Lexa’s g!p. But Lexa has a problem with controlling her orgasm when making out with Clarke. Lexa is embarrassed but Clarke reassures her and they continue to have sexytimes. Lexa stays hard just ends up with multiple orgasms.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Here they are again. Clarke, choosing a shift in position this time, pulled Lexa on top of her as soon as they entered the tiny singer’s pink and yellow room. They fall on the bed with a giggle, and Clarke grasps the back of Lexa’s shirt to pull her flush against her body. “You’re so warm,” she hums, Lexa’s clean laundry and peppermint scent washing over her, making her hungry. Clarke licks her lips, moistens them, before leaning in close to nip Lexa’s earlobe. Above her, Lexa shivers and shimmies her hips. “And I feel that too.”</p><p>Grinning, Lexa nudges her nose against Clarke’s cheek, rolls her hips, and pecks down the blonde’s jaw. Clarke tilted her head back and slips cold fingers up Lexa’s spine, loving the way she gasps at the touch against heated skin. She can feel the faint pulsing of Lexa’s cock, bearing the same tempo as her heartbeat. Clarke reaches for Lexa’s skirt and rubbed the backs of her thighs, the soft skin that peeks out from beneath her skirt and above her thigh highs. “Did I ever tell you that I love it when you wear thigh highs?”</p><p>Lexa chuckles. “You say it every time I wear them, darling.” She presses harder into Clarke, the bulge of her underwear grinding against her pale inner thigh.</p><p>“I love ‘em.” Clarke insists, her nails dragging along Lexa’s lovely tanned thighs. She reaches up, tugs at her underwear, and grips the thick shaft that throbs in her palm. Above her, Lexa squirms and flushes a bright red. “And I love <em>this</em> too.”</p><p>Lexa’s toes curl and she gasps, not out of surprise but rather out of the pleasure that shoots up her spine. Clarke smirks, always taking the time to delight in her effect on her girl. Lexa groans and rocks into Clarke’s warm hand and unbuttons the blonde’s shirt with shaky hands. Amused, Clarke nips her ear and helps her.</p><p>Lexa smiles and leans down to brush her lips against Clarke’s, so gentle that Clarke barely feels it. She drags her teeth against her lip and yanks Lexa for a hard one, her teeth bumping against hers. They both wince but soon laugh. Lexa rubs Clarke’s lip with her thumb and pecks her nose.</p><p>Now that both of them are completely naked. Lexa sits back on her knees and stares at the splendour of Clarke’s naked form, her hand curled around her cock as she pumps herself in slow, steady strokes. “God damn, baby girl. You look so good.”</p><p>Crooking her finger to motion the brunette over, Clarke spread her legs, her pink pussy in display for the drooling singer. Lexa swallows the lump in her throat and crawls, her cock, rigid and hot, grazes the smooth plane of Clarke’s stomach. She tenses for half a second before moving away. “I can’t, Clarke. You know I can’t control myself! I just grazed your stomach and now I’m leaking precum.” Lexa grips her cock and waves it around, the tip dripping with shiny precum as she said.</p><p>Clarke smiles and follows after her, arm wrapping around her neck for a kiss. “So? But I still know that you have the lasting power of a <em>beast</em>.” As she speaks, her hands wander down Lexa’s sides to curl around Lexa’s pulsing shaft. The singer throws her head back and digs her nails into Clarke’s bicep.</p><p>“D-don’t…” Lexa whimpers but her hips buck into Clarke’s firm hand. “I’m going to co—”</p><p>Clarke latches onto Lexa’s neck and <em>sucks</em> before grazing her teeth along her earlobes. “Think of the mail,” she husks, all low and seductive but it doesn’t help. Lexa sputters and her cock pulses out thick ropes of cum all over Clarke’s stomach and hand as it squeezes out more of her cum. “I guess that didn’t work.”</p><p>Lexa snorts and pushes Clarke onto the bed. She licks her lips at the sight of white streaking her pale stomach. “I’m not Finn.” She pins Clarke’s wrists on either side of her, cock resting against Clarke’s thigh. She’s still completely erect and Clarke smirks.</p><p>“Fuck me, Lexa.” The blonde purrs against Lexa’s lips, warm and low with a hint of desperation laced between her words. The singer sucks in a breath and pulls back to roll Clarke onto her stomach. She straddles the backs of her thighs and ruts her thick shaft along the crack of Clarke’s ass. Lexa drapes her upper body against Clarke’s back and groans in her ear.</p><p>“I’m going to coat your body with my thick cum.” She growls, humps Clarke faster, and with a low groan that makes the blonde gasp and rut against her. “Yeah, you want that, baby?” Lexa tugs at Clarke’s long blonde hair and with a sharp bite to the curve of her shoulder, Lexa stifles a whimper before Clarke feels ropes of hot semen drench her ass and lower back.</p><p>Lexa wastes no time shoving her still rigid dick into Clarke’s drenched pussy. Clarke shrieks, her fists closing around the silk sheets on Lexa’s bed while she mouthed and suckled on a patch of pale skin until a harsh red bite was left on Clarke’s neck. Lexa humped into Clarke, her dick pulsing as she thrust roughly into the writhing girl, her walls clenching around her. She slid her arm beneath Clarke’s body and pinched her clit between two fingers, ass rising and slamming back down into Clarke’s sopping wet pussy. “You take my dick so well, Clarke.” Lexa murmured in the blonde’s ear, her entire body convulsing at a particularly harsh thrust.</p><p>Lexa kept up her rough thrusts into Clarke while rubbing her clit. It took no time for Clarke to let out a soft whimper of Lexa’s name as her walls clamped down on her cock, triggering her orgasm as well.</p><p>Panting against Clarke’s back, Lexa pushed her load deeper inside her girlfriend’s pussy in shallow jerks of her hips. She pulled out, rolled Clarke onto her back, and slipped back inside. “Not done yet,” she growled against Clarke’s breasts. Lexa gripped the underside of the blonde’s knees and pushed her legs up. She licked her lips at how flexible Clarke was, and the depth she was allowed to slam inside her pussy. Clarke’s moans were low and desperate, enough for Lexa to lose control and unload without warning. Thick spurts of hot cum coated Clarke’s pussy as Lexa kept thrusting.</p><p>“Oh god, Lexa…” Clarke squirmed. She felt Lexa’s semen sliding down her ass. Still, the brunette pounded into her pussy. “How many times have you come? The bed is soaking.”</p><p>Lexa leaned over so that her mouth brushed Clarke’s and her cock grazed the mouth of her cervix. “I can come again. And again.” She smirked at the look of arousal in Clarke’s eyes. “You want that? My load spilling out of your pussy because I filled it up so much?”</p><p>All Clarke could answer to that was a soft whimper which Lexa took to be a sound of approval. Lexa kissed Clarke and at the same time, rutted into her in harsh, deep thrusts that made Clarke tremble beneath her. It took a few more shoves of her cock deep inside Clarke until they both came with a shudder and a sloppy kiss.</p><p>Lexa nuzzled Clarke’s face and pulled out, the sight of her white load spilling out of her girlfriend’s pussy making her still hard cock twitch. “Babe, I’m still hard.” Lexa panted.</p><p>Clarke moaned at the sight of Lexa’s rigid shaft bobbing between her legs. She was too sore for another round of fucking and her eyelids were getting heavy. Clarke locked eyes with Lexa and rubbed her flat stomach. “Blow your load all over me.” She husked. “I know you still want to coat me with your cum, baby.”</p><p>Groaning at Clarke’s words, Lexa hopped up on the bed and planted one knee on one side of Clarke’s body and her foot on the other side. She pumped her cock, twisting and squeezing the thick meat, precum dripping down onto Clarke’s breasts. The blonde squeezed the soft mounds together and with a sexy flick of her tongue against her straight teeth, Lexa sputtered and her cock pulsed, shooting ropes upon ropes of her cum onto Clarke’s stomach and breasts.</p><p>She slumped, cock finally limp. Clarke cuddled against her side and kissed her cheek before they fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ask fic 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: Clarke likes riding Lexa's dick and being told what a slut she is. She also likes to gag on Lexa's cock but the thing she likes the most is Lexa saying her name while she mounts her.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lexa stumbles and grunts as her back collides against the front door. She releases a shaky breath. Her legs tremble, weak, despite her daily regimen of elliptical exercises. “You’re not even going to make it to the bedroom?” She teases, her palm grasping the clear line of Clarke’s jaw. The blonde is on her knees, palming her calves. She looks up at her through eyelashes and blue eyes enough to make Lexa’s heart flutter.</p><p>Clarke ignores Lexa’s comment by raking her nails along the back of the dark-haired girl’s thighs to slip under her skirt. She pushes her shirt up slightly and licks the line that connects her leg to her hip. Lexa shudders. Grasps the wall. Hopes she doesn’t fall over.</p><p>But with the blonde’s tight grasp on her ass, she knows she won’t. Clarke flicks her tongue around Lexa’s bellybutton and kisses the mild outline of her abdomen. Her tongue flattens against Lexa’s underbelly, and she is unable to hold back. She groans. Grasps a handful of Clarke’s hair and stoops down for a kiss.</p><p>All lips and tongue, Lexa is beyond hard. Pretty sure she can tear through her boxers with the way Clarke is licking the inside of her bottom lip. The way her lips massage hers. How her naughty hands slip up her shirt to palm her tits.</p><p>Lexa doesn’t tear her eyes away from Clarke for one hot second. She can’t possibly do that. The way Clarke looks at her with her heady eyes and seductive smile will drive anyone reeling with desire. As she moves lower, Clarke throws Lexa a wink and her head disappears in Lexa’s skirt. She laughs at the bulge that Clarke’s head forms but it soon becomes a choked moan. Clarke’s warm mouth wraps around Lexa’s dick over the thin fabric of her tight cotton boxer briefs. Hot breath, the barest brush of her tongue.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, baby.” Lexa squirms. The doorknob digs against her back, but the discomfort is nothing in comparison to Clarke’s mouth. She wets the fabric of her boxers where the tip of her shaft rests. Lexa whimpers. “If you’re such a slut for my cock, gag on it already.” She hisses softly.</p><p>She doesn’t feel any movement from Clarke for half a second. But when she hears a growl, her boxers are yanked off and her cock slaps against Clarke’s cheek. Lexa gets rid of her skirt and licks her lips at the sight of her heavy meat against her girlfriend’s face. “You want me to choke on it, Lex?” Clarke smirks, her hand smoothing across Lexa’s length. She nods, desperate and wanting. If anything, <em>she’s</em> the slut for Clarke’s mouth, her hot pussy, her ass. But Clarke likes the filthy talk that falls out of her lips. And she likes it too. Lexa has always been a verbal fucker.</p><p>“Fuck my throat.” Clarke licks Lexa’s cock where the tip and the shaft meets—Lexa’s sensitive spot. She trembles and a growl rumbles through her throat. Grasping handfuls of Clarke’s hair, Lexa bends her knees and rocks her hips to slap her fat cock against her girlfriend’s cheek.</p><p>“Open up, you filthy slut.” Lexa rubs her cockhead against Clarke’s cheek and traces her lips with it. Precum dribbles out, leaving her lips wet and shiny. “You look so fucking good with my cum on those pretty lips.” She pushes Clarke’s head by her forehead and slides her cock inside her mouth until she brushes her throat.</p><p>Clarke gags, her throat clamping around the tip of Lexa’s dick. They moan in unison and Lexa draws her cock until it halfway rests in Clarke’s mouth. “<em>Fuck</em>…” Lexa murmurs and smiles at the look on Clarke’s face—eyes half-lidded and spit beginning to trickle down her lips. Lexa thrusts again, slow and deep. Loving the noises Clarke makes in her throat.</p><p>The wet gagging is so fucking hot that Lexa feels like she’s about to nut. She draws her cock out of Clarke’s mouth. Lines of spit and precum connects her to the blonde’s lips. “Don’t want to blow yet,” Lexa smiles and wipes the mess around Clarke’s mouth with a handkerchief. She pulls her to her feet and they stumble to the nearest seat. It’s a fabric armchair and Lexa’s pretty sure she’ll regret having sex on it. Cum stains are terrible to get out.</p><p>But for right now, she doesn’t give a fuck.</p><p>And she’s pretty sure Clarke doesn’t either. She simply kicks off her panties, hikes her dress up. Flashes Lexa the sight of her pink pussy, glistening with her cum. She mounts Lexa and rocks into her. Dragging her pussy lips against the length of her cock. Lexa props her dick upright and leans in to kiss Clarke’s lips. “Mount me, <em>Clarke</em>.” She moans.</p><p>The blonde wraps a hand around the base of Lexa’s throat and sinks down on her dick. A gasp escapes them both. She grasps Clarke’s ass and pulls her down until she’s flush on her lap. “Say my name.” She husks, tugging on Lexa’s bottom lip until it stretches. Clarke sucks it and moves her hips back and forth. “<em>Say</em> it.”</p><p>Lexa ruts into Clarke impatiently. “<em>Clarke</em>…” She breathes, and Clarke rides her harder. “You feel so tight.” Lexa slaps her ass and kisses down her neck, her throat. Her fingers drag along Clarke’s folds and rubs her clit. She trembles, humps Lexa faster until she’s whimpering and moaning against her neck. Licking her ear, Lexa sucks her earlobe and growls out her name. “<em>Clarke.</em>”</p><p>That is Clarke’s undoing. Lexa smirks and watches as she comes. Back arching, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Golden locks framing her face. A soft gasp and her pussy clamps around Lexa’s pumping cock. She pulls Clarke down for a kiss and moans out Clarke’s name again. Ropes of cum shoot deep inside Clarke’s pussy, as she rocks her hips back and forth. Grinding into Lexa until she’s limp and breathless.</p><p>“Clarke.” Lexa sighs, dreamily. Kissing along her neck. The blonde-haired angel smiles. Pecks Lexa’s nose.</p><p>“I love how you say my name.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. pro lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: G!P Lexa is McKinley’s resident stud. One day, Clarke witnesses her fucking a random cheerleader and brings it upon herself to be Lexa’s one and only.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Empty hallway. No one but Lexa standing by her locker, in her tight stonewashed jeans, the cuffs rolled up to expose her ankles. Her black v-neck shirt. Small feet in a pair of worn red topsiders. Clarke grips the strap of her book bag and she takes purposeful strides to where her friend and classmate stands.</p><p>“Lex?”</p><p>She spins and flashes Clarke a bright smile. “Hi, Clarke! How may I help you today?”</p><p>“You have something I need,” Clarke begins, and it serves its purpose—to intrigue Lexa into listening to every word she says. “I saw you that other day in the locker room.” She bites her bottom lip, looks into Lexa’s eyes to make sure she is aware of the seriousness of Clarke’s situation. “With Raven. You were fucking her.”</p><p>She remembers the day she walked into the locker room, expecting cheerleaders. But the only thing that caught her eye was Lexa’s butt, the muscles tensed as she plowed into Raven’s pussy. The blonde was pressed against Clarke’s locker. Normally, she would feel enraged and would put a stop immediately to the activities happening before her very eyes. Instead, she hid behind a partition and felt her clit tingle at the sight of Lexa bent over Raven’s back, her balls heavy and slapping wetly against the blonde’s pussy.</p><p>Clarke remained hidden behind the wall, her hand squirming into her tight spanks. Her pussy, unsurprisingly, was dripping already. She teased her clit, biting back moans. Lexa palmed Raven’s tits and spoke filthy words in her ear. The effect of her words was evident in the way Raven bucked and screamed out her orgasm. Her fists collided against the lockers. Lexa pounded into her through her orgasm until with a growl, Clarke saw her dick pulse. She shot cum deep inside Raven’s cunt and when Lexa pulled out, she squeezed the rest out into the condom. From where Clarke stood, and as Lexa pulled the condom off, Lexa came a lot.</p><p>That was the exact moment Clarke decided that she <em>had</em> to have Lexa’s cock inside her. Had to feel its thickness stretching out her pussy. Feel her hot semen spurting inside her, filling her to the brim.</p><p>“Oh,” Lexa clears her throat. “You saw that, huh? But wait,” she closes her locker door and leans against it. “You said I have something you need?”</p><p>Clarke smiles, all pristine innocence, and cups Lexa’s cock over the rough denim of her jeans. To her credit, Lexa does not flinch. Her eyebrow rises. “You sure?” The dark haired girl asks. “You’re not the first one who propositioned me. But tell me what you need, Clarke, and I’ll make sure to give it to you.”</p><p>“I need your cum,” Clarke presses against her body against Lexa and mouths along her exposed neck. Her warm lips press against Lexa’s fluttering pulse. “I know you come a lot, Lexa. Please, I want it in any way that I can get it.”</p><p>Lexa’s fingers curl around Clarke’s wrist to still her hand that insistent on feeling her dick over her jeans. “I’m not going to lie, Clarke. I’ve always imagined what it’s like to have sex with you. I was waiting for you to ask, actually.” Her lips curl into a smirk. “Do you want to?”</p><p>“N-now?”</p><p>The smaller girl shrugs. “Whenever you want.”</p><p>Clarke bites her lip. She has Chemistry next period, but it’s a class she doesn’t care for. Bad practice to skip class, but she <em>really </em>wants to suck Lexa’s dick. For the moment, she doesn’t give a crap. She takes Lexa by the hand and pulls her to the Cheerios’ locker room, a place where Lexa seems to be dragged into often. Clarke pins Lexa against the door, locks it, and sinks to her knees. She wastes no time yanking down Lexa’s jeans, but she keeps her tight black boxers on. The shape of her cock is so apparent. Clarke smooths her palms across Lexa’s bulge. Her mouth latches on the head of her dick and she sucks, soaking up the fabric with her spit.</p><p>“Fuck,” Lexa hisses. Clarke strokes her dick over her boxers. She pulls out the thick meat, and it gravitates down due to its weight. “You like that?” Lexa’s voice is low and she is smirking. Clarke traces her tongue along the line of her hip and nods. She sticks out her tongue and licks the underside of Lexa’s cock.</p><p>Precum makes the cockhead shiny. Clarke eagerly laps it up, her soft lips taking in Lexa in her mouth. She sucks, firm and slow, making sure the meat that’s stretching out her mouth is caressed by her greedy tongue. She licks the cleft, the slit of Lexa’s cock, and the girl shivers. Thighs quivering against Clarke’s palm.</p><p>Her head thrown back, Lexa grips the base of Clarke’s ponytail and humps into her mouth. “Don’t just leave my balls hanging there. I like them played with,” her hips start when Clarke cups them daintily, as if holding on to fragile things. Which they are. She rakes her nails against the soft, crinkled skin and sinks her mouth down Lexa’s meat, taking her deeper.</p><p>She keeps her suckling slow to relish Lexa’s girth, her weight on her tongue, her taste coating the roof of her mouth. Clarke fondles Lexa’s heavy balls, squeezing it hard enough for precum to shuttle out the parting slit of her meat. She sucks some more, bobbing up and down Lexa’s thick cock. Why she didn’t approach Lexa before, Clarke will never understand. She blew guys before, and by far, Lexa tastes exponentially <em>better</em>—clean and musky at the same time. Guys are just musky in general. If Clarke didn’t love cum so much, she’d be fucking girls since she preferred them by a landslide.</p><p>And Lexa has the best of both worlds going on for her. And for Clarke, too.</p><p>She allows Lexa’s meat to fall out of her mouth, ropes of spit clinging to her mouth and to the tip of her cock. She grips it in both fists, stroking wetly while she tongues the slit. Tongue wriggles into the parting eye to continuously ooze out precum.</p><p>Lexa takes her dick and pulls it out of Clarke’s grasp. She fists herself, focusing her palm on the tip, wrist twisting every upstroke. “Where do you want my cum?” She asks, purely conversational. “In your mouth or all over your face? Maybe I have enough for both. I haven’t come yet at all today.”</p><p>Eyes wide, Clarke tilts her head back, her lips parting. “Give me all you have, baby.”</p><p>Pink tongue out, Lexa aims her cock and keeps jacking herself off. Cum shoots out in a thick glob, landing right at the centre of Clarke’s tongue. “<em>Fuck</em>,” she grits out. Lexa keeps pumping her cock, and more cum lands on Clarke’s tongue. Some lands on her lips, her chin, her cheeks. Ten loaded spurts and one small one escapes Lexa. She finishes with a sigh. Cock rests on top of Clarke’s tongue, and she sucks the rest out while Lexa’s semen drips down her face.</p><p>“Gorgeous,” Lexa sighs, wiping the cum that drips down Clarke’s nose. “I love making you a messy girl.”</p><p>Clarke smiles and stands up on her jelly legs, licking her lips. She grabs a face towel and soaks it in warm water to wipe away Lexa’s load. The eroticism of it only lasts for a minute, because then it starts to dry and it feels gross. Only when it is warm does Clarke loves having it all over her skin. “I’ll see you after school?” She asks, all hopeful. Thighs squeezed tight to stave off the pressure, the slickness in her panties.</p><p>Lexa hums and tucks herself back in her jeans. “Your Cheerios always corner me after every class for a quickie.” She picks up her bag and opens the door for Clarke. “But I’ll try. I’ll meet you at your parking spot.”</p><p>The blonde watches the brunette leave, grinning to herself at the small limp Lexa has. Probably from getting her cock sucked so well, but Clarke isn’t so arrogant.</p><hr/><p>When Clarke closes her locker after school, she is immediately flanked by her two best friends. She raises one brow but says nothing else. She walks down the hallway, Raven on her left, Octavia on her right. “So, we heard through the grapevine that you sucked Lexa Woods in the locker room today.” Octavia says, easy as fact.</p><p>Clarke maintains her brows straight, her lips a thin smile. “And who did you hear that from?”</p><p>“We were in the locker room too,” Raven chirps, her bouncing causing her pony tail to sway like a pendulum behind her bright, blonde head. “But I didn’t see it because I was snacking on O.”</p><p>“But <em>I</em> saw you two,” Octavia looks ahead, pointedly ignoring Clarke’s smile. “It’s about time you ride the Woods train, captain.”</p><p>“Wait, you ‘rode’ her before?” Clarke flushes. “To continue your vulgar metaphor.”</p><p>“Fuck yeah,” Octavia smirks and the three of them stop walking. Octavia’s arms are crossed, a picture of nonchalance, and Raven clutches her binder to her chest. Angelic smile on her lips. “She knows how to give Reyes and me a <em>really</em> good time. If you’re going to her house after school, there might even be a lineup. She doesn’t just sleep with us Cheerios, though I think we’re her best customers.”</p><p>“Lexa told me she banged the biology club last week,” Raven says. “She went to one of their meetings and they worshipped her cock for <em>hours</em>.”</p><p>“Right,” Octavia smirks at the wide-eyed expression across Clarke’s face. “Just a heads up, captain, before you take on something your unseasoned self can’t handle.”</p><p>With a tight jaw and a balled up fist, Clarke turns, her crunchy toast skirt fanning out around her. “You don’t have to worry about me.” She spits out. “I can handle myself just fine.”</p><hr/><p>Clarke saunters to her parking spot. Lexa is nowhere in sight, so she leans against the trunk of her car and tries not to tap her fingers, tries not to show her simmering impatience. Off the distance, towards the scattering of trees that surround the school building, she sees a person jogging towards her. As the person nears, Clarke realizes it’s Lexa who is making her way towards her.</p><p>“Hi,” the girl pants. She doubles over and struggles to catch her breath. “We better go. I had to run away.”</p><p>“From what?” Clarke sees Lexa’s wince. “Never mind. Get in.”</p><p>Clarke drives away from school, offering Lexa her water bottle in silence. She hears her empty the bottle. The back of her hand wipes at her lips. “Thanks.”</p><p>The drive to Clarke’s place is quick. The head cheerleader leads Lexa inside the large, empty house, up to her bedroom. Once they’re inside, Clarke motions towards the bed, the pastel covers neatly in place. Lexa sits gingerly, as if afraid to crease the floral sheets but Clarke knows it all won’t matter in a second. “How many girls have you slept with?”</p><p>Lexa gawks at Clarke’s question. She clears her throat. “From McKinley? I don’t really count them.”</p><p>“Wait, you sleep with girls from different schools too?! Are you sure you don’t have some sort of venereal disease?”</p><p>“I use a condom,” Lexa shot back. “If you brought me to your house to judge me, then maybe I should just go.” She makes a move to rise up and leave, but Clarke’s hand is firm on her shoulder, pushing her back down to sit on the bed. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to sound judgmental. It was just a lot to take in.”</p><p>“That’s what some girls said too when I first showed them my dick.” Lexa mumbles. Upon seeing Clarke’s glare, she ducks her head. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize,” Clarke plops down on her office chair and crosses her legs. Legs white like pearls crossing and uncrossing is enough to capture Lexa’s attention, it seems. Her eyes lock on Clarke’s legs. She fidgets. “Has it been too long for you?” Clarke teases, her fingertips tracing her own jaw. “You’ve been here too long and your cock has yet to be touched.”</p><p>Lexa’s lip curls and she leans back, keeping herself propped up with her palms behind her. She spreads her legs and Clarke notices the erection tucked along the pocket of Lexa’s jeans. “You act like I’m a sex addict.”</p><p>“Aren’t you?”</p><p>“That’s it,” Lexa shoots up, giving Clarke no time to push her back down on the bed. “I don’t have to deal with this kind of talk from you, Griffin. You might be the prettiest cheerleader in all of Ohio, but I don’t like fucking with people who make me feel something is wrong with me.”</p><p>She slams the door shut behind her, the echo of her words ringing in Clarke’s ears. Regret, like a pot boiling over, swells inside Clarke’s chest. She rubs her temples and boots up her laptop. Looks like it’s just her, PornHub, and her fingers tonight.</p><hr/><p>“You shouldn’t have done that,” Raven murmurs, her back against Clarke’s back as they do their stretches. The taller blonde lifts Clarke up with ease, and sets her back down on the ground. Clarke does the same, but with a bit of a struggle. “Lexa’s a sweetheart and when you make her feel bad like that, she gets really aggressive but not, like, selfish during sex. Which isn’t bad or anything.  <em>I</em>  like it when she gets rough.” She smiles and Clarke doesn’t feel any better. “I came three times last night.”</p><p>Clarke unlocks her arms from Raven’s. “Did she go over your house last night? After she left mine?”</p><p>Raven bends over and does a few stretches before replying. “Yeah. My house is the closest one from yours, I guess. That, and she likes playing with Lord Tubbington. And my pussy.” She snickers. “Has she eaten you out yet? She’s really amazing because when she puts her tongue inside your pussy it’s like—”</p><p>“Britt, she didn’t get a chance to, remember? She left.”</p><p>“Right, because you were mean.” Raven pats Clarke’s cheek and wipes the sweat from her brow. Octavia, the leader for the day, blows her whistle and tells them to run three laps around the track. “If you apologize and mean it, I’m sure Lexa will be willing to have you ride her face. That’s what I did when I rode her too hard the other day.”</p><p>Clarke sighs. As much as she loves Raven’s company, the details of her sexual experiences and adventures with Lexa is taking its toll on her. A deep burning jealousy flares each time Raven mentions something intimate about Lexa. The way she giggles when her belly gets rubbed. How her cock teeters and pulses when she’s close to the edge during a handjob. They set off for the track, and after a few minutes of a light jog, Clarke notices the slight limp in Raven’s movements. The first lap done, Octavia catches up to them.</p><p>“How did last night go, Griffin? I’m surprised you’re walking today.”</p><p>Huffing, Clarke looks ahead when she speaks, making sure to avoid Octavia’s gaze. “I insulted Lexa last night and she left before we got to do anything.”</p><p>Silence, and then a wild cackling noise. “Oh god, you are so fucked up.” Octavia wheezes. “That’s so fucked up. You’ve been wanting to bone her for so long and you ruin it with an<em>insult</em>. Clarke, you’re a terrible person. What did you say to her that made her leave your dumb butt?”</p><p>“She called Lexa a slut,” says Raven. </p><p>“I did not!”</p><p>“No, but that’s what you were implying. Lexa can read between the lines pretty quick. I have to think on things for a few seconds before I get what someone is actually meaning, but Lexa picks it up just like that,” Raven snaps her fingers. “But yeah. That’s what Clarke said.”</p><p>Octavia scrunches up her nose. “You’re a little shit, Griffin. You better apologize. Or not. A lot of girls will benefit from Lexa’s passion aggression. That’s a porn term, you know. If Lexa was a porn star, she’d be well-known for it.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I get it. I had my chance and I blew it.”</p><p>“You look like a bunny that’s been kicked,” Octavia snorts. “Just fucking apologize.”</p><p>“It’s not that easy.”</p><p>“Sure it is,” Raven smiles and nods towards the bleachers. Clarke cranes her neck, and from where she runs, she sees Lexa. Long, dark hair. Arms crossed across her chest, hip leaning against a metal rail. “Just go over there, say you’re sorry, and mean it. You have to mean it because Lexa would know if you didn’t.”</p><p>That’s not too hard. Clarke regrets ever implying that she thinks Lexa’s a slut, or a sex addict. She takes a deep breath and makes her way towards Lexa. Hops up on the bleacher. “Hi,” she murmurs.</p><p>“Hi,” Lexa replies. She remains stoic but she loosens her arms, resting them on her sides. “How’s practice?”</p><p>“Great,” Clarke shuffles her feet, clad in her pristine tennis shoes. “How are you?”</p><p>“Get on with it!” Octavia shouts from the track. She and Raven ceased their jogging to watch them and even from afar, they can tell that nothing is happening. Lips aren’t moving. There are no heated embraces and Clarke is not begging for mercy. “Come on, Griffin!”</p><p>“Shut up, Octavia!” Clarke snaps. “I’m sorry,” she blurts once she turns and faces Lexa once again. Something about her doe eyes and defined jaw, her prominent nose and raised brow triggers honesty in Clarke. “I didn’t mean anything I said yesterday. I didn’t mean to imply that you’re a slut. That’s not fair of me to say especially since I want to have sex with you too.”</p><p>Lexa sits on the bleacher and pats the space beside her. Clarke sits, maintaining a bit of distance from Lexa. “It’s okay, really. I overreacted.”</p><p>“No, you didn’t. I hurt your feelings, Lexa. I didn’t mean to do it and I swear it’s not going to happen again.”</p><p>“So, why <em>did</em> you say it?” Lexa asks after a moment of silence, just allowing the breeze rustle their hair, the trees, the verdant field. She turns and faces Clarke properly. She lifts one leg on the bleacher and focuses her gaze on the blonde cheerleader who is trying to get a read on her. Clarke shivers at the intensity of Lexa’s gaze and longs to feel it on her skin once more when she is naked. “And you can’t say it just came out because I’m not going to buy a cent of that stupid-sounding excuse.”</p><p>Clarke sucks in a breath. “I was shocked, I guess, at the amount of people you’ve slept with.”</p><p>“Okay, but you’ve slept with other people too, right?”</p><p>“Not as much as you,” Clarke says. “And I’m not saying that’s bad, and I know you wear protection—”</p><p>“Of course I do. What kind of a—”</p><p>“Anyway!” Clarke holds her palms out and Lexa’s cheek twitches into a ghost of a smile. She places her palms on top of Clarke’s and they sit like that for a moment. “It just came as a shock, that’s all. And it made me wonder why on earth you sleep with so many girls without finding it in you to care.”</p><p>“But I do care,” Lexa mutters, her fingers lacing with Clarke’s. “Besides, I don’t know if I’ll be any good in relationships.”</p><p>“That doesn’t matter,” Clarke says with a dismissive with her hand. “Come over to my place tonight. I want to make it up to you.”</p><p>Lexa’s throat bobs at the look in Clarke’s eyes. The blonde cheerleader rises from her seat, plants a soft, lingering kiss on Lexa’s mouth and leaves her to stare after her swinging ponytail, her Cheerio skirt fluttering in the wind. “<em>Fuck</em>,” she mumbles. Lexa watches Clarke, Raven, and Octavia finish their laps, her gaze focused on the way Clarke smiles, the curve of her ass, the swing of her hips. By the time the cheerleaders gathered in the middle of the track to practice their choreography, Lexa’s dick is half hard and she can’t wait for tonight.</p><hr/><p>During weekends, Clarke’s mom spends it out with her friends, doing goodness knows what. She assumes they drink wine in some fancy restaurant while doing book club. Clarke isn’t really interested as long as her mom comes home in the morning, safe and sound.</p><p>Right now, she’s eating Thai takeout and watching Legend of Korra. Her eyes fixed on the screen, she almost forgets to take a bite of her noodles. The doorbell rings, and Clarke makes a sound between a grunt and a whine. She pauses, leaves her food carton on the coffee table, and gets up to answer the door.</p><p>Lexa is standing on her front step, wearing ripped up jeans and a blue hoodie. She shuffles her feet on the welcome mat and smiles at Clarke. “I didn’t want to just show up with nothing so I made you these,” she hands Clarke a box, and it’s filled with an assortment of cookies.</p><p>“You made them?” Clarke steps aside to let Lexa in. “Thanks, Lexa. They look great. Have you had dinner yet?”</p><p>They move their conversation in the living room. Lexa politely refuses Clarke’s offer of her dinner. They sit beside each other, legs and arms touching, as they watch TV. After the episode, Lexa is nibbling on a cookie and massaging Clarke’s feet as she loads up the next episode.</p><p>“These are so good,” Clarke moans, finishing her third chocolate chip cookie. “You make the greatest cookies, Lex.”</p><p>Lexa smiles and squeezes Clarke’s toes. “Thanks. I bake a lot for my parents.”</p><p>After a few more episodes, the cookies are finished and Clarke finds herself on top of Lexa, kissing her. Fingers threading through her hair, caressing the nape of her neck. Lexa’s palms are flat on the swell of Clarke’s hips. She reaches back, guides Lexa’s hand lower to grip her ass.</p><p>Lexa pulls back and licks Clarke’s lip. “Do you want to go upstairs?” Clarke asks.</p><p>Lexa nods and scoots back. Clarke helps her up and they climb the stairs. Lexa pulls Clarke closer against her, kissing her as they stumble into her bedroom. Clarke collapses on the bed, back first, Lexa following on top of her. She feels the hardness of Lexa’s cock against her inner thigh, and she reaches down to undo the button of her pants. They don’t speak. They just kiss, Clarke suckling gently on Lexa’s tongue as she helps the blonde out of her clothes.</p><p>Palming Clarke’s tits, Lexa latches on a stiff nipple and lifts Clarke’s legs up to wrap around her waist. Her cock drags against Clarke’s soft thigh. Lexa humps into Clarke’s flesh with a breathy groan, her face pressed between her tits.</p><p>“Want to taste you,” she pants against Clarke’s tits. Lexa kisses down her body until she reaches her mound. Propped up on some pillows, Clarke watches as Lexa’s tongue parts her folds and curls around her clit. She grips Lexa’s shoulder with a moan, hips rising off the bed to feel more of her tongue.</p><p>Lexa wraps her lips around Clarke’s clit and gives it a slow, gentle suck. Her hands palm along Clarke’s thigh, her tongue flicking and rubbing the stiff bud. Clarke, breathy and gasping, her thighs shaking against Lexa’s cheek, moans. Her wet pussy humps into Lexa’s tongue. “<em>Oh</em> shit, oh <em>fuck</em>,” cries Clarke. Her toes curl, her heels dig into Lexa’s back. “Lex—shit, your tongue is so good.”</p><p>Smiling against Clarke’s folds, Lexa wraps her soft lips around her clit. She sucks for a few seconds. She licks lower to tease Clarke’s slick entrance, the hole giving way to her tongue. The intrusion elicits a moan from Clarke, her tits heaving with each intake of breath. “You’re going to make me come,” she murmurs, reaching for Lexa’s hand to lock their fingers together. Clarke takes Lexa’s fingers into her mouth and sucks the tip of her digit.</p><p>“Want to taste it,” Lexa murmurs against Clarke’s dripping pussy. “Let me have your cum, baby.” She hooks Clarke’s legs over her shoulder and <em>devours</em> her pussy, her nose getting drenched with cum. She licks along Clarke’s walls, the underside of her clit. Against her cheek, Clarke’s thighs tremble. It takes a few more strokes of her tongue and then the pretty blonde cheerleader is arching her back, her girl cum flooding into Lexa’s eager mouth.</p><p>Lexa slows down, pulling back to admire Clarke’s slick cunt. She kisses her folds and swirls around her clit. Crawling up on top of Clarke, she grins against her lips. “Tasty,” she murmurs. Her cock, warm and stiff, presses against Clarke’s belly.</p><p>“Raven’s right,” she breathes. “You’re really good at eating pussy.”</p><p>Lexa grins and nips the tops of Clarke’s tits. “I love doing it. I like making girls feel good. I like it when their thighs are shaking and they have to take deep breaths just to breathe.”</p><p>Clarke smiles and grips the back of Lexa’s neck, kissing her. “Let me suck you,” she whispers, her grip tight on the back of Lexa’s neck. “Let me show you what I’m good at again. Need to have your thick cock in my mouth, Lex.”</p><p>She releases a breathy sigh but shakes her head. “Later. I <em>really</em> want to feel what it’s like to be inside you, Clarke.”</p><p>Clarke raises a brow but kisses Lexa’s sticky nose. She hooks her leg around Lexa’s and guides her heavy cock into her pussy.</p><p>A look of alarm crosses Lexa’s eyes. “W-wait, I have a condom!”</p><p>Clarke smiles even wider and brings Lexa in for a deep kiss. “Maybe just this once. I really want to feel you. Raw and hot inside my pussy.” She tugs on Lexa’s bottom lip. The girl groans and pushes her dick deep inside Clarke, up to the hilt. “Oooh, <em>yes</em>. I feel it pulsing, baby.”</p><p>Another shaky breath. Lexa nips Clarke’s jaw and moves her hips once, driving her meat deeper into Clarke. Her elbows rest on either side of Clarke’s head and she grips a handful of blonde hair. She flattens her body completely against Clarke’s warm body. Lexa thrusts, slowly at first, her teeth working on her bottom lip. “This feels too amazing,” she murmurs against Clarke’s mouth. “I can feel you clenching me and it’s so good.”</p><p>Lexa rests her forehead against Clarke’s and she thrusts, her hips slapping softly against Clarke’s thighs. She keeps her thrusts slow but hard, her mouth brushing Clarke’s ever so slightly. Each time her cock is buried all the way to the hilt, Lexa rolls her hips upwards to grind against Clarke’s clit.</p><p>“Faster,” Clarke whines, her nails digging into Lexa’s back. She tightens her legs around her hips and mouths at her neck. “Please, I want to feel you cum inside me.” She squeezes her pussy around Lexa, and she wheezes, her hips stuttering, interrupting her rhythm. “It’s going to be so warm and it’ll feel <em>amazing</em>.”</p><p>“For you or for me?” Lexa asks with a small laugh. She pulls back her hips and it <em>snaps</em>against Clarke’s thighs. The blonde screams, and Lexa repeats, sweat dripping down the side of her face.</p><p>“For both of us,” Clarke smiles. She brings Lexa in for a kiss. Lexa speeds up her thrusts, moans steadily spilling out of her mouth and into Clarke’s. She buries against the curve of Clarke’s neck and with a deep, rumbling growl, she comes hard. She blindly reaches between them and rubs Clarke’s clit, her cock still draining cum into Clarke’s tightening cunt.</p><p>Clarke tightens her hold around Lexa’s body and Lexa feels the way her pussy just <em>grips</em>her cock when she comes. Hot girl cum feels nice and scalding on her skin. Her hips thrust in shallow motions, driving her cum deeper into Clarke. “God, wearing a condom will feel like shit now.” Lexa says, chuckling. She kisses Clarke’s nose. “But I’ll wear it for you. I mean. <em>That</em>was too good not to do again.”</p><p>Lexa rolls off Clarke and cleans up, wiping her cum from her pussy with a warm damp towel. She tucks Clarke into bed while her eyes are half-closed, the sex visibly wore her out. Lexa makes a snap decision of curling in behind Clarke, arms around her waist.</p><p>“I forgot to tell you,” Lexa murmurs against the nape of her neck. “That I’ve always liked you, and that sleeping with other people is probably just a way to kill time until me and you can happen.” She looks at Clarke’s face, sees her closed eyes. Assumes she’s asleep. “I guess you don’t really have to know this, but if you liked the sex as much as I did, that I won’t mind doing this again. With just you. From now on.”</p><p>Lexa’s heart races at her admittance. Unaware of the exact reason why those things just spilled out of her mouth. Her words hang in the air, her breathing heavy and hot against the nape of Clarke’s neck.</p><p>“That’s good to know,” comes Clarke’s sleepy voice. She turns in Lexa’s arms to face her. A lazy smile on her face. “I wouldn’t mind doing this again with you too. But as my girlfriend next time.”</p><p>“How soon is next time?” Lexa asks. Her relief manifests in the way she holds Clarke tight against her body. “Is thirty minutes from now too soon?”</p><p>Clarke lets out a light, airy laugh. She kisses Lexa in a way that makes her feel it to the tips of her toes. “Not at all, Lexa.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. captured and enchanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: g!p Lexa and Beth are best friends, and when Lexa stayed at the Griffin house for a sleepover, she stumbled upon a sight: Clarke, her best friend’s mom, masturbating.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Griffin household was a place Lexa considered as her second sanctuary, her home away from home. She loved hanging out in the manor-like house with its cushy armchairs and the ornate fireplace that always had a stack of logs arranged in its space. It was like staying at a themed hotel except it was comfortable and there was always a faint smell of hickory and coffee in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Want some hot chocolate? Mom just got a new package from the artisan place she loves so much.” Beth kicked against the wall, her computer chair wheeling across the length of her room. Lexa rolled on to her back and stretched.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good. Unless your mom would mind terribly that we’re drinking <em>her</em> chocolate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, she won’t mind,” Beth pulled Lexa up and they stumbled together, Lexa draped over Beth. They headed downstairs and into the kitchen where Beth turned the kettle on. Lexa stuck her head into the pantry and grabbed a bag of potato chips.</p><p> </p><p>The front door opened and the warm voice of Beth’s mom filtered through amidst the smell of brewing chocolate. “I’m home!” Clarke called out. She walked into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of her daughter and Lexa. “Oh hey, you two. I thought I smelled something good. Is that my fancy chocolate you’re drinking?”</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to make you a cup, ma?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke hummed and grabbed a handful of chips from the bag. “Please. Hey, Lexa.” She smiled and so did Lexa. Whenever other girls smiled at her, Lexa found them pleasant enough to smile back. But when it came to Clarke—her best friend’s mom, for crying out loud—her smiles made Lexa queasy but she still smiled back. “Your parents know you’re here, I hope. Don’t want them thinking I kidnapped you and started raising you as my own daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>“They know where she is. Where else could she possibly be?” Beth grinned and nudged Lexa with her hip.</p><p> </p><p>“True. I have no other friends other than this nerd,” Lexa jabbed Beth with her thumb. “They do know where I am. I also have their complete permission. That is, if I have yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t even have to ask,” Clarke said, thanking Beth for the warm drink. “You’re welcome here anytime. I’m going up to bed,” she kissed the top of Beth’s head and rubbed Lexa’s back, her touch lingering against the base of her spine. “Don’t stay up too late, you two.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa nodded and watched Clarke leave, watched her climb up the stairs, and listened to the sound of her bedroom door closing. Beth poked her sides and handed her a steaming mug. “Stop being thirsty for my mom, weirdo. She’s way too old for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Heat rose to Lexa’s cheeks. “Shut up. Your mom is not <em>that</em> old.”</p><p> </p><p>They carried their drink slowly up the stairs and spent a few more hours doing their project and watched a movie afterward. Beth fell asleep first, her blonde hair fanned out across the silk pillowcases. Lexa rolled out of Beth’s bed despite the soft groan and her arm reaching out to pull Lexa back to bed for warmth. Narrowly missing her hand, Lexa snuck out of the bedroom to pee.</p><p> </p><p>Flaccid cock in hand, Lexa let out a steady stream into the toilet while humming softly. The house was still as she expected. She washed her cock and dabbed it dry before stuffing it into her boxers. The hallway glowed from the curtain of light that streamed from within the master’s bedroom, the door slightly ajar. Lexa stood there, in her boxer briefs and a baggy shirt, debating what to do.</p><p> </p><p>It was simple to just return to Beth’s room and sleep, but the light pulled her in. Lexa snuck down the hallway and peeked through the slit of space and into Clarke’s room. What she saw made it impossible for her to look away.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s feet were flat on the bed, thighs spread. The length of her arms vanished between her legs and from where Lexa stood, she had a perfect view of where they disappeared. Clarke’s pussy, slick with her cum, the light from the lamp at her bedside making the plump pussy lips glisten.</p><p> </p><p>Fingers spread them apart while toying with her clit. Lexa swallowed hard. She didn’t have to look to know just how much her boxers stretched to accommodate her hardened cock. It was wrong to keep standing there and watching, drooling. Her hand tugging her rigid cock out to fist it in time with Clarke’s fingers circling her clit.</p><p> </p><p>But that’s exactly what Lexa was doing. She clamped a hand over her mouth to rein in any moans she might make. Clarke, on the other hand, let out a steady stream of whimpers, soft and breathy. Hips bucked into her fingers. Her legs quivered and Lexa bit hard on her lower lip to control herself but she was so close to coming that when Clarke’s back arched, her entire body quivering, Lexa lost it. Lexa let out a stuttered moan and a broken gasp. Her hips bucked into her fist. Her cock pulsed. Thick streams of semen shot out of the slit and into Lexa’s waiting palm.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa staggered, white sparks exploding in the corners of her eyes. She slumped against the wall, panting heavily, hoping that Clarke was still oblivious to her presence.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here, Lexa.” Apparently not.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s heartbeat thundered inside her chest and it wasn’t just because of her orgasm five seconds ago. This could mean many things. At the forefront of her mind, Lexa was sure that she was about to get banned in the Griffin household and she’s not sure she’s prepared to explain exactly <em>why</em> she was banned to her best friends. It’s not as easy as saying, ‘hey, Beth. Sorry I can’t come over to your house anymore. Your mom caught me watching her touch herself and I jerked myself off too until I came all over the wall!’</p><p> </p><p>Lexa sighed. Heard Clarke call for her again. Her voice didn’t sound stern nor pissed off which was a good thing. Lexa wiped her cum-coated hand on the inside of her shirt with a grimace. Pulled up her boxer shorts to hide her cock. She pushed the bedroom door open and stepped inside.</p><p> </p><p>Only to see that Clarke had yet to cover herself up. Her cock twitched again. Oh, the woes of teenage virility.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hi…” Lexa avoided looking at Clarke as much as possible lest she got hard again.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke chuckled and Lexa heard the rustling of the bedsheets. “What were you doing up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I needed to go to the bathroom,” Lexa rubbed the back of her head and looked at everything but at Clarke, though it was difficult. “I should probably go back to bed—”</p><p> </p><p>More rustling, and then warm fingers dipped into the garter of Lexa’s boxers, easing them down slowly. Enough time for Lexa to pull away, but she didn’t. Her throat flexed. She remained rooted at her spot, eyes wide open in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you were watching me.” Clarke knelt up, her tits flush against Lexa’s through the thin fabric of her t-shirt. “And I knew you enjoyed it.” She palmed Lexa’s boxers, groping at the shape of her meat, how it curled against her thigh. Gauging with her hands how thick it was.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s throat flexed, sweat beading at her forehead. Never in a million years did she imagine something like this would happen.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to have to earn my pussy though. Show me how much you want it.” Clarke settled in the middle of her bed, pulling Lexa with her. She spread her legs and there it was again. Pink folds, slick with cum. Lexa groaned and grasped the base of her dick. Clarke pushed Lexa’s shoulders. She eagerly sank down, settling between pale thighs, face a few inches away from the delectable flesh of Clarke’s pussy.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa dragged her tongue through slippery folds, splitting the plump lips and taking Clarke’s stiff clit into her mouth. She sucked it, tasted for the first time the arousal of a woman she lusted for since she knew what desire was.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes…” Clarke moaned, fingers threading through silky brown locks. Her thighs squeezed Lexa’s head before spreading wide apart. She humped up into the younger girl’s mouth with a soft gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my first time,” murmured Lexa, a hint of a blush dusting her cheeks. “Am I doing okay? I find that it’s mostly intuitive especially since I find myself thirsty for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing <em>so</em> well,” Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheeks and stroked her smooth skin. She urged her mouth back on her mound. Lexa placed soft kisses along the slippery lips of Clarke’s pussy. She took her clit into her mouth, sucked and played with it just to feel Clarke’s trembling thighs against her cheeks. Cum dripped along her chin, and Lexa slipped two fingers into the grasping wet heat of her hole.</p><p> </p><p>Arching into Lexa, Clarke trembled and let out a soft whine. Her entrance flexed around the digits that stroked her fluttering walls. A gasp spilled from her lips. She squeezed her thighs around Lexa. A ripple coursed through Clarke and she came. From where she was, Lexa admired the view of concentrated pleasure in Clarke’s features. Her teeth in her bottom lip. The rise and fall of her tits. The furrow in her brow.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa licked through her folds a few more times, easing her fingers out of Clarke with a slick noise. The light caused her fingers to glisten from the sticky wetness of Clarke’s cum on her fingers. Unable to resist the taste of her, Lexa sucked it into her mouth until it was clean. The entire time, Clarke watched her. Wrapped her legs around her waist and pulled her close so Lexa fell on top of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this really okay?” Lexa’s chest pounded and she let out a shaky breath when Clarke pushed her boxers down, her cock bounced against Lexa’s stomach with a wet slap. As a response, Clarke curled her hand around the thick base and stroked it. Lexa trembled, never thinking that having another person’s hand, let alone your best friend’s mother, would feel <em>this</em> good.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke guided Lexa inside her, a low whimper bubbling from her lips. Once sheathed inside the warmth of Clarke’s pussy, Lexa’s eyes widened. She had never felt anything this soft and tight and slippery around her cock in all of her eighteen years. No amount of lube could ever replicate this sensation so Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and rocked her hips deep into her.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke cupped either side of Lexa’s face and guided her mouth to hers. Lexa melted into the kiss, pounding into her, burying her cock into the slippery heat of Clarke’s hole.</p><p> </p><p>“How am I doing?” Lexa grunted against Clarke’s neck. The older woman curled her arms around Lexa’s neck, legs wrapped around her waist. “Does it feel as good for you as it does for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you go harder, it will.” The walls of Clarke’s pussy quivered, sucking Lexa into her heat. With a low moan, Lexa braced her knees on the bed and dropped her hips. Steady, clapping sounds filled the room and it edged Lexa closer and closer to coming. “<em>Yes</em>,” Clarke clung to Lexa and moaned into the curve of her neck. “You’re pulsing, Lexa.” She grinned and it made Lexa’s heart leap. “I can feel it. You’re about to come, aren’t you? Don’t you dare pull out.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa stiffened, her hips stuttering in their rhythm. “W-what? But…” Clarke’s legs tightened around Lexa and she flipped them over. Lexa sucked in a harsh breath, the sight of Clarke hovering above her knocked the air out of her lungs. And then, Clarke started riding her.</p><p> </p><p>Her legs squirmed against the bed, her chest heaving. Clarke palmed them, teased her nipples into full stiffness. Blonde locks curtained her features and fell off her shoulders. The tightness of Clarke’s pussy squeezed the entire length of her cock until Lexa’s body trembled. A strangled groan escaped her. Thick ropes of her semen pulsed out of Lexa, her hips humping into Clarke to push deeper into her warmth. She could stay there for a long time, fall asleep with her cock safe and warm tucked inside Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>Except… “You didn’t come yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it—oh!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to look back on this night and be ashamed of myself because I didn’t make you come.” Lexa sat up, wrapped her arms around Clarke and flipped her onto her back. Her cock, still stiff even after unloading so much cum into Clarke, pounded into her slick heat. Lexa spreads Clarke’s pussy lips and stroked her stiff clit. Clarke’s body tensed. She arched into Lexa, her nails digging into the nape of the younger girl’s neck until she came. Gasping into Lexa’s cheek to muffle the breathy sounds she made.</p><p> </p><p>Limp and tired, Lexa and Clarke curled into each other still sucking in air into their deflated lungs. Lexa’s softened cock rested against the curve of her thigh, slick with cum. She savoured the moment of bliss, warmed by Clarke’s weight against her. A breeze rustled through the room and Lexa yawned.</p><p> </p><p>She opened her eyes despite the heaviness settling in her eyelids. The unfamiliar ceiling reminded her that this was not where she should be, even though it was the most comfortable she had felt in a while. Lexa sighed, turned to face Clarke whose eyelids were half-closed, a smile waxing on her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“You should probably go back to my daughter’s bed,” Clarke yawned and her grip on Lexa’s body slackened, much to her dismay. “Before she notices that you haven’t been there all night.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa sat up and nodded. Clarke’s right, of course. Who was she to assume that this could be a regular thing? She pulled on her clothes and bid Clarke goodnight. She passed by the bathroom for a quick shower, not wanting to reek of sweat and sex that Beth could potentially smell on her in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>To her relief, Beth was still fast asleep. She didn’t seem to have woken up when Lexa was in Clarke’s bedroom either. Settling beside her best friend, Lexa pulled up the blankets over them with a soft sigh. Being with Clarke was definitely an experience she would remember forever since it’s a conquest story for her first sexual encounter.</p><p> </p><p>But as far as first times go, it was pretty amazing. Lexa sighed, full of dreams and longing for a next time. Though she knew she’d be pining forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. suppression of secrecy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: Clarke pretends to be distant from Lexa at school but they’re in love and in a too-kinky relationship for high school students outside of school.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>A scene like any other. To the point that the spectators have seen this tango way too many times to count. Of course, the loud voices, the heavy footfalls against the echoey hallway draws their gaze, magnetizing onto two girls. Lexa, huffy and her usually perfect hair disheveled. Clarke, shoulders heaving, pink-cheeked. Both furious.</p><p> </p><p>Not one in the audience ever know the source of the argument. They rarely do. Often, it starts with slammed doors, stomping footsteps. Yelling, yelling, furious huffing, and sometimes, locker doors being slammed. The shouting too, was often incoherent. But one thing proves certain: Lexa and Clarke <em>definitely </em>hate each other. Perhaps it has to do with the social hierarchy. Clarke, the head cheerleader, a Griffin. A white, upstanding Christian girl that rules the school.</p><p> </p><p>And then Lexa with her overachieving ways, the way her haughty chin tilts upward. Her brow, a perfect arch while she stomps away from Clarke who trails after her with bared teeth. A wolf stalking after her prey in an attempts to sink her teeth into her prey’s neck to silence her once and for all.</p><p> </p><p>They need not shoulder past the steady stream of students walking past them for they part to let the bickering pair through. As if immersed in their own little world, Lexa speaks fast while Clarke quickens her step in her attempt to listen to every word that falls out of Lexa’s mouth, if only to give a proper and scathing rebuttal.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa stomps her way up the stairs. “Every time you whisper in Coach Sylvester’s ear, you empower her to do more damage to the glee club. And right now? Glee club is all you have.” She faces Clarke at the top of the landing, a few steps higher than Clarke so she looks down at the breathless head cheerleader. “And if I were you, I’d recognize who my true friends are. And I’d practice a little bit more because you <em>obviously </em>have a lot you need to express.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s shoulders heave.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you have <em>no </em>idea.”</p><p> </p><p>The veins on her marble neck become more defined. She releases a breath, twirls around, and leaves. Lexa watches her go.</p><p> </p><p>This all occurs in front of unaware spectators. Lexa makes a quick pass over the faces of those milling around her, hoping they believe their little act before turning and climbing up the stairs. She carries on with the rest of her day as if all is normal. She attends her classes and glee club all while avoiding the steady, piercing gaze of one Clarke Griffin.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It is not until Lexa is home that her shoulders lose all tension. Once she hears the door click shut behind her, Lexa lets out a soft, loaded breath. She fixes a snack for herself: a peanut butter sandwich, as well as a grilled cheese with a side of sliced pickles. She hums while she waits. Her heart, a metronome of a thing, beats a tad bit faster when she hears another set of keys sliding into the lock of the front door.</p><p> </p><p>In comes Clarke, her hair in a disheveled ponytail. If Sue Sylvester sees her in such a state, she’ll be kicked out of the Cheerios for sure. She dumps her duffel bag onto the floor and holds out her arms. Lexa smiles tender and balls herself into a body that fits perfectly in Clarke’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I made you a snack,” Lexa murmurs, her face pressed against the curve of Clarke’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I could smell the butter and melted cheese a mile away.” Clarke chuckles and reaches behind Lexa to pick up the half triangle of the sandwich to take a big bite. Lexa stays wrapped in Clarke’s arms, enjoying the chewing sounds, the minute movements of Clarke’s body, the way she swallows.</p><p> </p><p>“How was your day?” Lexa draws back just enough to look Clarke in the eye. Gone is the glare that sharpens Clarke’s gaze. Now it is replaced with a tenderness that makes Lexa’s heart leap to her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Clarke polishes off her plate and takes a long drink of water. Lexa’s eyes glaze over that column of neck, how it flexes with every swallow. “My favourite part was tailing you during that ‘argument’ because I got to see your cute butt while pretending to be mad at you.” She grins, crumbs all over her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa rolls her eyes and brushes the crumbs off Clarke’s lips. Her fingers curl against the nape of her neck and draws her in for a kiss. She tastes the sharpness of cheddar, the last remnants of Clarke’s vanilla lip gloss. “ <em>Perv </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of being a perv,” Clarke pulls Lexa by the small of her back against her body. She kisses her hard and with the urgency of a thirsty girl in need of such salvation. She grasps Lexa’s clothes as if it will destroy all space that separates their bodies, closer until Lexa is <em>inside </em>her. Lexa grabs Clarke’s shoulders, her neck, her fingers blindly searching for the elastic that holds Clarke’s hair and status together. Blonde locks come tumbling out and Lexa presses the pads of her fingers against Clarke’s scalp to massage it.</p><p> </p><p>“You said, ‘speaking of’, but you’re not doing any speaking.” Lexa murmurs against Clarke’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve rendered me speechless.”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t even done anything yet!”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke giggles and nuzzles Lexa’s neck and hugs her for a long time. What need and desire for affection they suppress while in school manifests in this craving for contact. Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke’s waist and squeezes her. Upon release, Clarke sucks in a theatrical breath, eliciting a smile from Lexa.</p><p> </p><p>Hand in hand, they climb up the stairs to Lexa’s room, stealing kisses now and then. Giggles, muffled against the crooks of each other’s necks, hands sliding up shirts and stroking flesh that hardly see the light of day. Together they fall on the bed, breathless and ecstatic to be together in the privacy of the four walls of Lexa’s bedroom. They lie side by side facing each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Lexa whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi back,” Clarke smiles, her hand on Lexa’s hip, stroking the soft skin right above the waistband of her skirt. In a synchronized movement, they both lean in for a tender kiss. Their lips remain locked. The kiss escalates. Lexa’s tongue slips into Clarke’s waiting mouth to lick along the sharp edge of her teeth. The air in Clarke’s lungs caught in her throat and she presses her body against the warmth and firmity of Lexa’s flesh. Clarke grasps at the back of Lexa’s shirt. Her leg over Lexa’s hip.</p><p> </p><p>“Lexa, <em>please </em>. I haven’t come in two weeks; don’t you think that’s a long enough time to wait?” Clarke’s voice drops, hoarse and parched and desperate. She pulls Lexa’s hips closer against her. Throws one leg over her hip to press the crotch of her spanks against Lexa’s thigh.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s green eyes glinted something devilish. “You think so? I was actually thinking I could put you off for another week…”</p><p> </p><p>At this, Clarke bares her teeth. A feral growl escapes her pale throat. “ <em>No </em>,” she hisses, and that reaction is exactly what Lexa anticipates. Clarke pins Lexa against the bed. Her marble thighs dig against Lexa’s hip. Her blue eyes, simultaneously dark and bright and wanting.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa drags her palms along the sculpted muscle of Clarke’s thighs. Up her hip and her side to unzip her Cheerios uniform. It falls along with her sports bra. Lexa hums in delight at the sight of Clarke’s tits. Her lazy actions and tender touching softens Clarke into near compliance. But not quite.</p><p> </p><p>“Your hands feel so good but I still need to come,” Clarke says, words catching in her throat, one hand curled around Lexa’s wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Darn,” Lexa smirks, hands curling around Clarke’s thighs to grasp them. She parts Clarke’s thighs to stroke the warm skin close to her panties. Clarke unlatches the hook of her Cheerio skirt, pulls it off her body, leaves her in her spanks and not much else. She unmounts Lexa to wriggle out of her remaining clothes while Lexa removes all of her attire save for her black boxer briefs.</p><p> </p><p>At this, Clarke frowns. “Take those off too.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa giggles. “ <em>Okay </em>, your majesty.”</p><p> </p><p>Both naked, Clarke crawls on top of Lexa as the dark-haired girl palms her tits. She tweaks Clarke’s nipples to hardness, meeting her halfway for a kiss. Her tongue slips in Clarke’s warm mouth. Tastes her teeth, feels its hard, sharp texture against her sensitive tongue. Clarke moans against Lexa’s lips. Lowers herself on Lexa’s lap so the crease of her pussy rests directly on top of Lexa’s stiffening cock.</p><p> </p><p>Both girls shiver at the warmth that touch their cores. Clarke pushes Lexa down so her back rests on the bed. Lexa holds Clarke by the hips, stilling what she intends to do.</p><p> </p><p>“ <em>Babe </em>…” Clarke whines, prying Lexa’s hands so she can sink her hungry pussy on Lexa’s stiff, magnificent cock. It towers, thick and upright, the thick vein that curls around it pulsing with the rush of blood that stiffens it. Clarke grasps its base. Feels her pussy clench at the thought of getting <em>reamed </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“The desire for reaction is often premature,” Lexa says, flipping their positions so she tops this time. Her cock juts out. Clarke bites her lip and reaches out to fist the head, but Lexa’s hand around her wrist stops her. “You’ll get to come today, Clarke. I promise. But don’t rush.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, this is why it was so easy to pretend I’m mad at you,” Clarke huffs. “‘ <em>You obviously have a lot you need to express. </em>’” Her tone mocks Lexa’s earlier statement. “I obviously do since my girlfriend gets off on edging me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not this time,” Lexa smiles, fingernails tracing the line of Clarke’s hip, making her legs jerk and spread. Lexa says nothing but she does smile. Clarke gasps.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” she mutters. Her lower lip juts out in a pout.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say anything!”</p><p> </p><p>“Your smile is enough for me to know that you’re thinking… <em>something! </em>” Clarke squeezes Lexa’s cheek as the smaller girl flattens her soft, warm body against hers. Their stiff nipples touched. Their breasts mold against one another’s. The heavy meat of Lexa’s hot shaft drags against Clarke’s sensitive inner thighs and brushes, just barely, against the slit of her pussy. Clarke’s nails dig into the nape of Lexa’s neck and a whimper escapes her.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa presses a quick kiss on Clarke’s mouth and leaves a trail along her neck, her nipples, between her tits. Along Clarke’s heaving stomach she goes, mouth tracing the area around her bellybutton. Lexa grasps Clarke’s legs and roughly spreads them apart.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke squeaks at the feral look in Lexa’s darkened eyes. She sticks her tongue out and the anticipation of that wet muscle making contact with her clit sends shivers down Clarke’s spine. Her thighs quiver and her back arches to push her hips up into Lexa’s waiting tongue.</p><p> </p><p>And then her mouth latches onto Clarke’s pussy. Sucks slow while her tongue grazes the panting girl’s stiff clit. Her soft cries, weak and eager, fills the humid space of Lexa’s bedroom. Clarke grasps at the back of Lexa’s neck to pull her in as close as she can manage. She bites at her lip to rein in the sounds her body makes without her permission.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa draws back and the loss causes Clarke to sob. “Be as loud as you want. No one’s home until seven.”</p><p> </p><p>The clock reads 4:30.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s mouth links up with Clarke’s pussy again. The blonde bucks, Lexa’s lips closing around her clit to suckle on the bud. Clarke’s toes curl, heels digging against Lexa’s back. “ <em>Yesyesyes </em>,” Clarke squeals. Her hole quivers against Lexa’s tongue as it breaches her entrance. Flutters, grasping at it to draw it in deep inside her. Lexa parts Clarke’s pussy lips to work her tongue in her hole. Head bobbing to fuck into her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, oh my <em>god </em>—I’m gonna come!” Clarke warns. Her nails leave indents in Lexa’s skin but she doesn’t seem to mind. Lexa rips her mouth away and the sudden loss and exposure to cool air on her blushing, puffy pussy lips makes Clarke cry out. “Why did you stop?” She whines.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to feel that tight pussy coming around my cock,” Lexa murmurs, her lips and chin slick with spit and the evidence for Clarke’s arousal. She kneel-walks over beside Clarke’s head, cock stiff and heavy and pointing directly at Clarke’s mouth. She parts her lips and takes the head in. Suckles calmly as Lexa reaches over and slips two fingers inside her pussy to stroke her spot.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa watches Clarke, the way her cheek bulges when her cockhead pushes against the inside of her cheek. She moans and her breaths comes out ragged. She strokes Clarke’s inner walls, the abundance of cum allows her fingers to slide in and out with ease. She pushes her cock deeper in Clarke’s mouth. Groans as the tip brushes the back of her throat.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling her cock out of Clarke’s mouth, the shaft shines with spit and precum. Lexa grasps the tip and Clarke rolls over to take her balls in her mouth, sucking and gulping around the heavy sacs. “Oh <em>fuck </em>, Clarke…” Lexa moans. She takes her fingers out of Clarke’s pussy and moves her balls out of the way. Lexa slips her fingers, still wet with Clarke’s own cum, into her mouth. “Suck it… <em>yes </em>. Such a good girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke moans around Lexa’s digits, her legs squirming against the bed. The sheets rustle and Lexa takes it as further sign of Clarke’s impatience. “Since you haven’t come in a while, I promise I’ll make this really good for you.” Lexa kisses the top of her head. With Clarke on her stomach, Lexa situates herself behind her and pulls her up by the ass to get her on her elbows and knees.</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell. You hardly fuck me doggy style.” Clarke smirks over her shoulder as Lexa palms and admires her butt.</p><p> </p><p>“Should I fuck you like this more often?” Lexa asks, her cock dragging against Clarke’s ass cheeks. She rests her cheek on her forearms and pushes back on Lexa’s rutting cock.</p><p> </p><p>“You should fuck me more often, period.” Clarke reaches down to stroke her clit. Lexa spreads her butt and without using her hands, aims her cock against Clarke’s drooling hole. She pushes the tip in. The angle makes Clarke’s pussy tighter and both gasp at the sensation.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa leans forward, front against Clarke’s back. Her cock slides in deeper, pressing against the walls of Clarke’s pussy. She clings to the back of Lexa’s neck and pushes back. “ <em>Fuck </em>me, baby. I need to feel you stretching me. Pound that big dick into this pussy—”</p><p> </p><p>A gasp replaces Clarke’s words as Lexa drives her cock in deep, all the way to the hilt. “You’re so <em>dirty </em>,” Lexa pants, her hips clapping in a hard, rhythmic pace against the soft flesh of Clarke’s butt. She grips the front of Clarke’s hips, pulls her into her cock to get just a bit deeper to get her to moan just a bit louder. “Keep talking to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s pussy lips grind against the base of Lexa’s thick meat. Clarke’s walls clench. Her pussy, slippery and slick with cum creates wet sucking noises with Lexa’s thrusts. “I love how you’re stretching my pussy, baby.” She whines, the hard claps of Lexa’s thrusts drowning out her moans. Their heavy breathing clouds the room. Lexa’s cock drives into Clarke’s hole in such a rough pace that it pushes her hips down on the bed so she now lies flat on her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa takes this prone position to pin Clarke down. Fucks into her in short, eager thrusts while her guttural moans vibrate against her chest for Clarke to feel against her back. Clarke cranes her neck and takes Lexa’s mouth in a sloppy kiss that makes her pussy walls cling tighter to Lexa’s rutting cock.</p><p> </p><p>That familiar buildup in the pit of her stomach rises and her thighs quiver. Kicking and squirming against the bed, Clarke’s body cannot remain still even as Lexa tries to pin her down as much as she can. Clarke’s back arches. Her butt rises up and off the bed. Lexa’s cock hits her deep and it nearly makes her come.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em>so </em>close,” Clarke whimpers, her hands grabbing anything she can hold. The sheets, Lexa’s hair, Lexa’s arms. “Please, <em>please </em>let me come— <em>Ineedtocomesobad </em>—”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa grips Clarke’s shoulders and slams her thick, pulsating cock inside her pussy. “Shhh, not yet.” She murmurs even as her movements become rougher. Her cock rubs against the sensitive walls of Clarke’s quivering hole.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so close!” Clarke’s toes curl and uncurl. Her entire body vibrates with the hum of pleasure and inevitable loss of control. Sweat drips down her body as Lexa, without relenting, fucks into her. She yanks her cock out and grasps the base. It pulses, resting against Clarke’s ass. The loss arches Clarke’s back and a string of curses filter out of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa breathes for two quick seconds and slides back in slow, so Clarke can feel every inch of her hard, throbbing shaft. Clarke’s thighs tremble and her grasp on the sheets tighten, pulling it off the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>“ <em>Fuck me </em>,” Clarke hisses. Lexa grips her ass tight in one hand and rolls her hips, grinding her cock slowly inside her. Their breathing goes heavy and Clarke is unable to still her trembling thighs. “I can’t take anymore teasing.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa snakes her hand between Clarke’s legs and touches her clit. The contact makes Clarke stiffen, her hole to clamp down on Lexa’s meat. She traps Clarke’s clit between the pads of her index and middle finger. Rubs the stiff nub while her cock slams slow and hard into her slippery hole.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s mouth parts into a scream. Her eyes roll from the sheer, mind-numbing pleasure of it. Lexa’s jaw clenches, the tight heat grasping at her sensitive dick makes her want to blow her load, but she focuses on rutting into Clarke’s clamping hole. Clarke comes and with Lexa still fucking into her sensitive hole while her fingers play with her clit, it lasts for a full minute until her body slackens and falls on the bed, limp.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa growls and yanks her cock out and flips Clarke onto her back. She kisses Clarke, teeth sinking into her bottom lip as her cock slides back into her warm, still quivering pussy. Clarke is so weak that she cannot gasp, but she moans low and clings to Lexa with her arms around her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my turn,” Lexa grins. “I’m gonna pump you full of so much cum, Clarke. It’s going to leak out of you.” Lexa’s filthy words flow out in a steady stream and it comes with sharp thrusts of her hips. Her cock pumps into Clarke’s hole. Clarke’s softness, her limp compliance bids Lexa’s balls to tense. She pins her weight on Clarke and with a whimper, Lexa slams all the way inside Clarke’s waiting pussy and comes. Thick ropes of cum pulses out of her twitching cock and fills Clarke to the brim with Lexa’s seed. Lexa clings to Clarke’s limp, quivering body and growls low against the nape of her neck. “Take that cum, fuck <em>yeah </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke trembles in another small orgasm but it’s an orgasm anyway. Her pussy muscles flexes around Lexa’s cock, squeezing out a few more spurts of cum. Slowly, Lexa eases her meat out of Clarke’s slick pussy. Pumps it a few more times and a line of cum streaks Clarke’s clit. She rubs the tip against it and they both shiver.</p><p> </p><p>“Was it worth the wait?” Lexa asks, collapsing beside Clarke who turns and nestles into Lexa’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to sleep now?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke says nothing.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A scene like no other. Clarke the following day. Calm and with a spring in her every step, bounding across the hallway. Stops before Lexa’s locker where the smaller girl rearranges her stack of textbooks for the third time that week. Clarke, blonde ponytail still swaying from residual motion, smiles bright.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa turns. “Clarke?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s eyes sparkle and she leans in to plant the seed of a kiss on Lexa’s mouth. She leans back, kisses Lexa again, and walks away with the same bounce to her step, that gait of the head cheerleader while around her, gossiping voices murmur while Lexa stands stunned.</p><p> </p><p>She watches Clarke go. That confident sway of her hips masking a subtle limp. Lexa smiles to herself and closes her locker.</p><p> </p><p>And that is how the news spread: like wildfire, through the grapevine, a quickly written tweet. No one knows what to think and while Lexa stands half terrified, the lingering thrill of Clarke’s mouth on hers fills her with incandescent warmth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. milk & honey (1/2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: Giving up Beth for adoption left Clarke’s breasts full of milk. She experiences a leaking accident in the hallway which g!p Lexa witnessed. Turned on by the sight, Lexa offers to help Clarke out—by sucking the milk out of her tits.</p><p>Bonus: detailed descriptions of Clarke’s breasts leaking and Lexa sucking her milk, dirty talk, recurrent sexual encounters, tit fucking.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nearly everyone knew what Clarke Griffin went through these past few months. Being pregnant in high school was difficult, impossible to hide away from the gossip mongers of McKinley High. Recently diminished was the baby bump but still Clarke wore long flowy floral print dresses with cardigans, hugged her binder to her chest, and walked with only the ghost of a swagger of the ex-head cheerleader. Bags under her eyes, thinly veiled by makeup.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa knew she gave birth two months ago–she was there for the duration and aftermath, after all. Her own birth mother adopting Clarke’s baby was a bit like a betrayal, one she got over rather quickly after realizing that her parents were enough for her and more. Lexa put Shelby out of her mind. Her concerns lied with Clarke. Clarke whose body still held the swells, the softened curves. Her eyes, the faint glint of what motherhood would have looked like on her. That was to say, beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa didn’t quite know what to say to Clarke in terms of comfort and she doubted that Clarke would want to hear anything at all from her. They only shared an after school club, nothing more. Right? Nothing short of friendly ever transpired between them. Nothing at all.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke meandered by her locker as if deciding whether she ought to go to class. Lexa frowned slightly at this. She had no idea what ran through Clarke’s mind. But judging from her expressions, the knot in her brow, the lip-biting, she hesitated about something.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa followed Clarke’s look of worry, saw it aimed at her chest. Lexa swallowed hard, eyes widening at what she saw. Dark spots on Clarke’s pale blue dress where Clarke’s nipples formed tiny peaks beneath her clothes. Her breasts leaked from unpumped milk, unconsumed by the infant she no longer had.</p><p> </p><p>No wonder Clarke’s tits looked fuller than normal–not that Lexa looked overmuch. Her eyes just happened to pass in that direction, nothing more.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s features contorted into that of shame and fear. She lowered her head, tucked her chin against her chest and pressed her binder closer to her body. That won’t get her very far–if anything, it would only let out more milk from her swollen breasts. Lexa took a deep breath. She needed courage, yes, for what she intended to do was forward beyond words. Her erection born out of the thought of sucking the milk out of Clarke’s tits certainly demanded inspection of conscience. However, she needed to suppress all of that in the deep recesses of her brain while she offered Clarke her help.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Clarke,” Lexa appeared beside her, shielding Clarke’s body with hers from any possible onlookers. Clarke opened her mouth for an undoubtedly rude remark but Lexa held up her hand. “I know you don’t want help let alone from me, but please, just let me do this for you.”</p><p> </p><p>As much as possible, she didn’t want to look at Clarke’s tits filling her dress. That delectable curves of flesh, those milky white mounds. Lexa ignored her twitching cock that <em>begged </em>to slip between those full breasts and pump her own type of milk all over Clarke’s skin, possibly to drench her tits and lips with it.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke weakly stammered out a reply but anyone could see that all the fight was out of her tired frame. Lexa felt a surge of affection, the need to protect Clarke. She took her hand, clammy and limp. For a split second, Clarke tensed but soon relaxed when hers and Lexa’s eyes met.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep your binder close to your chest,” Lexa whispered. “And follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa entered the nurse’s office and locked the door behind her. Since Mr. Schuester’s wife got fired for giving the students pills from questionable sources, Principal Figgins was far too cheap to hire a new school nurse. The office had been empty for weeks. If anyone was ever injured the school secretary begrudge them with a few Advil pills (from her own stash, possibly) and a hot water bottle, and were allowed to sit out of class for a few minutes before being ushered back.</p><p> </p><p>Leading Clarke to sit on the edge of the bed, Lexa made sure she was comfortable. Pillows propped against her back. Feet up on the bed. Lexa looked Clarke square in the eyes and said, “take your dress off.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” The blonde haired girl shrieked, her arms covering the drenched front of her clothing. “Who do you think you’re talking to?”</p><p> </p><p>“You need to stop pretending if you want my help,” Lexa muttered. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked into Clarke’s flushed face. “The reason why your breasts are leaking is because they’re filled. Because Beth isn’t here to drink from them. You know all of that,” Clarke reddened further, tears springing at the corners of her eyes. “So the only way, really, is to pump it out with those machines, except we don’t have one of those, or with your hands but where would you put the milk? So I have an ad hoc solution.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it, Be–Lexa?” Clarke asked after a deep intake of breath. “Just… Tell me. How to fix it and what you want from me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think I’m doing this because I want you to owe me,” Lexa said. “But the only way I know to help you is,” she swallowed hard, “if I suck the milk from your breasts.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence, and then a sharp “ <em>what?! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa put up her hands. “I know it sounds bizarre––”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re damn right it’s bizarre! It’s creepy! And–and––”</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, <em>please </em>let me help you. Your breasts are hurting right now. They look full, and you look tired. Just lean back,” Lexa shifted closer and Clarke’s shoulders lost its tautness. Lexa took this as a good sign. She reached behind Clarke and unzipped her dress, guided the straps off her shoulders. She didn’t have a bra on which was well and good. Clarke’s tits looked heavy and full of milk–perhaps Clarke’s previous bras no longer fit. Lexa looked up at her. “May I?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke bit her lip and averted her gaze. Her cheeks were flushed but in the different sense. Less embarrassed, it seemed, for her eyes held a sheen. Could it be arousal? “Go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>Cupping the pale white mounds in her hands, Lexa cradled them to feel their weight. Heavy with milk, just as Lexa thought, and the thought of her mouth latching onto Clarke’s nipples to suck her dry stiffened her cock even further. She squirmed, pressed her hand to put pressure on her cock without being too obvious, and got comfortable nestled between Clarke’s legs.</p><p> </p><p>From where Lexa lied, she felt Clarke’s heavy breathing. Her lips red from all the biting, perhaps out of anticipation. Lexa hefted her right breast, more swollen than the left. Milk droplets beaded at the tip of it, and Lexa stuck her tongue out for a quick taste. Above her, Clarke shuddered. Feeling more brazen (and thirsty), Lexa gave Clarke’s breasts a soft squeeze and her milk oozed out in a thin stream. With a low moan, Lexa guided the stiff puckered nipple into her mouth. She took more than just the nipple, had a bit of breast flesh into her mouth as well–and sucked.</p><p> </p><p>She sucked slow and deep and milk flowed into her mouth in rich abundance. In a distant haze of thought Lexa wondered if this was vegan–but it was most likely not. Not that she cared one lick. The taste of Clarke was pleasant, but that was not what aroused her. It was the soft moan, Clarke’s head thrown back that stirred her cock in its confines. Lexa felt ready to bust her load as she gulped down more and more mouthfuls of Clarke’s ever-flowing milk. Lexa chanced a look at Clarke’s features, her mouth and cheeks full of Clarke’s tit, and her expression could only be described as achieved bliss.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em>god </em>, yes,” the relief in Clarke’s voice was undeniable. She held Lexa’s head closer to her chest, drowning Lexa in her milky tits. “Keep sucking– <em>oh </em>…”</p><p> </p><p>The milk flow slowed down and Lexa eased up on her sucking. The tent her erection left could no longer be masked as anything else, and as she released Clarke’s nipple, slick with spit and milk, Clarke’s heady eyelashes fluttered open and locked directly at Lexa’s bulge.</p><p> </p><p>“I-is that…”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa shifted so her cock wouldn’t glare at Clarke so much. “Um, yeah. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p> </p><p>But Clarke held Lexa’s jaw. “It’s the least I can do, you doing this for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t do this so you’d–”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you ever shut up, Woods?” Clarke scolded. “Just let me do this for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s shaky sigh spoke of concession. She undid her jeans and pulled down her boxers. Out came her meaty cock with its heavy balls full of a different type of milk. She gauged Clarke’s expression but it was difficult. Lexa didn’t expect the look of arousal flaring in Clarke’s blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“How should we do this?” Lexa’s voice cracked which she covered with a hastily cleared throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Lie down,” Clarke said, and Lexa obeyed. Her head propped up by the pillows, cock resting hot and heavy on her stomach. Clarke framed her body with hers, propped up by resting on her elbow. She guided her left breast to Lexa’s mouth and reached down to curl her hand around her cock. Both moaned as Lexa sucked and Clarke stroked. The mutual pleasure sent them to dizzying relief.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa watched the look of concentration upon Clarke’s face as she fisted the whole length of her cock. Going from the base to the tip, Clarke made sure to twist her wrist on every upstroke. Lexa, in the meantime, swirled her tongue around Clarke’s stiff nipple. She nibbled it with her lips as the flow slowed down and her tits felt less heavy cupped in her hand. Clarke sighed out of relief, and she relaxed further against Lexa while jerking her off.</p><p> </p><p>“That feels so good,” Lexa murmured against the crook of Clarke’s collarbone. She bucked into her hand, precum slicking up her palm. Her cock thrust out of the hole Clarke’s fist made, a proud stalk of arousal that twitched under the blonde girl’s attention. Lexa watched with heavy-lidded eyes, her legs squirming and restless as she got closer to coming.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa kept suckling on Clarke’s tits, careful not to chafe the delicate buds. She lavished them with near-obsessive attention, tweaking and swirling her tongue, feeling every bump and texture of Clarke’s stiff nipple. Clarke moaned. Thighs squeezed shut together as if she’s trying to stifle something. But Lexa was having none of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you feel good, Clarke?” Lexa asked softly while her hands wandered down Clarke’s soft stomach, the rise of her hips, her plump ass. “You know there’s nothing wrong about feeling good, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“It feels alright,” Clarke husked, thus exposing her blatant lie. “It’s nothing special or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa chuckled and nibbled Clarke’s jutting collarbones, the flesh of her shoulders. “Okay,” she brushed her nose against the back of Clarke’s ear and heard the sharp gasp. Lexa drew back, locked their eyes and saw haze and confusion and arousal in Clarke’s smoky eyes darker than its usual bright green and wooden undertones. Clarke’s lip, bitten to a swollen pink, enticed Lexa. Before she realized what she did, Clarke was pulling her down, tongue in Lexa’s mouth and moaning.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s lips, so soft, stirred Lexa’s gut into something fiercer, something more demanding. Her mouth claimed Clarke’s again and again. Spread Clarke’s thighs, nudged her hard and heavy dick between them, along the soft flesh of her thigh. Right against the thin, drenched fabric of Clarke’s pussy. Against her clit.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde girl panted and reached down to wriggle out of her panties. Her pussy lips, slick and puffed up. Clarke spread her legs as if offering to Lexa the warmth and slick repose of her cock inside her. Swallowing hard, Lexa dragged her fingertip along her clit and into the drooling mouth of Clarke’s hole. It grasped at her, begged her to slide in with something bigger and Lexa’s cock answered the call with a twitch of its own.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it safe? You know, for you to have sex again?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s flushed face. A small nod. “I saw the doctor last week and she said it’s fine. Not that I intended to have sex when she told me. I guess things change.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess they do,” Lexa murmured. After all, her cock rubbed against Clarke’s leg, she just helped drain Clarke’s tits with milk, and now she was ready to fuck her, make her feel good.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, can you get me pregnant?” Clarke asked in a rush. “I don’t really intend to go through all of it again so soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa kissed Clarke’s brow. “I should’ve mentioned. But no, I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke softened visibly and she relaxed again. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>But rather than comply to Clarke’s expectations of people with cocks, to just shove it inside her pump into her once or twice before spilling semen inside her wet walls, Lexa lied on her stomach and lifted Clarke’s legs up to her shoulders. The whiff of musk and arousal stirred her gut and she waited no longer. Lexa opened her mouth and sealed it against Clarke’s pussy. Her tongue and lips latching onto her clit which Lexa sucked and toyed with while above her, Clarke made kittenish sounds of delight that aroused Lexa further.</p><p> </p><p>She rutted her hard shaft against the bed if only to alleviate the aching. She tongued Clarke’s hole, delighted in the taste of her cum. Her nose nudged the stiff bud of the trembling blonde’s clit. Clarke arched, the hefty flesh of her tits bouncing, hard nipples aimed at the ceiling. She came and Lexa felt it. Thighs tightened around her head. Gasps and breathy moans of Lexa’s name. Lexa’s gut churned with the fierce need to <em>fuck </em>Clarke into the damn bed just to hear her say her name like that again.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa relished the small tremors that racked Clarke’s body with every pass of her tongue against her sensitive clit. She swirled the tip of her tongue around it and flicked it. Watched Clarke gasp and jerk and grasp at the bed sheets. Her face a wanton display of lust–seemingly something she was not familiar with–and contentment.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa was glad to deliver both things to Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>When she rose to a kneeling position, her cock bobbed with more pride than before. It bounced, the tip shining with precum all because of the lingering salt taste of Clarke on her tongue. Lexa licked her lips clean and fisted her cock. Clarke’s eyes trained on her like an aroused hawk. Doubt in Clarke’s eyes stilled Lexa’s movements.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“You–erm–you’re definitely bigger than Puck. And that one time with him, it really <em>hurt </em>and I don’t know if I can take you–” Clarke paused, looked up at Lexa.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t want to, it’s perfectly fine–”</p><p> </p><p>“But I want to try.”</p><p> </p><p>Something in that–something like faith, the willingness to take the risk pulled at Lexa’s heart. Urged her to be as gentle as possible, to make this possibly the best sex of Clarke’s young life so far (not that Lexa had <em>had </em>sex but virgins are insufferable optimists half the time) and if sex with Clarke ever became a recurring thing, Lexa wanted to make sure that every recent instance would be the best sex Clarke ever experienced.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa surged forward and kissed Clarke. Soft and tender, their lips moved. Clarke parted hers, welcomed Lexa’s tongue inside, while Lexa’s hands roamed the expanse of Clarke’s body softened by her pregnancy. Lexa settled between Clarke’s thighs and rested her heavy cock against her soft mound. Cock slick with precum, Lexa slipped two fingers inside Clarke to fuck her, give her the taste of the stretch her cock would bring.</p><p> </p><p>Back arched, Clarke humped against Lexa’s fingers with an eagerness Lexa didn’t quite expect. She clung to Lexa’s biceps. “Right there,” she whispered, the hint of shyness blossoming on her cheeks. “You’re making me feel so good.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa brushed her nose against Clarke’s cheek. Fingers curled inside her, stroking her spot. Clarke’s legs jerked and she gripped the back of Lexa’s neck, nails digging into her skin. “Fuck me,” she murmured into the heat of Lexa’s cheek. “Put it in me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Put <em>what </em>in you?” Lexa teased, her slick fingers slipping out of Clarke’s hole to rub her clit.</p><p> </p><p>“You– <em>ah! </em>–you know what I m-mean…”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa grinned and fisted her cock with her wet hand. Jerking the tip, it created slippery sounds that made Clarke take shaky gasps of air. She lifted her head to watch Lexa handle her thick meat. Watched as it parted her pussy lips. The head disappearing inside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Clarke tensed, but Lexa soothed her. Kissed her temple, her cheek, latched her hot mouth on her cool nipple. The contrast of temperatures made Clarke tremble. Slowly, slowly, Lexa eased her cock into Clarke’s hole. Soft and receptive, Clarke drew Lexa closer and kissed her. “It doesn’t hurt at all,” she sighed. “But it’s still a lot to take in.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa rocked to make it easier for Clarke to take her. Clarke’s grip on her shoulders tightened and a look of urgency crossed her features. Her pussy walls loosened and clenched, cum coating Lexa’s thick meat. Lexa lengthened her thrusts until her entire cock was sliding in and out of Clarke’s pussy drenched with cum, shining in the light. Lexa let out ragged breaths. It would be impossible to last for too long–she’s fucking Clarke Griffin, the girl of her dreams, and she had pent-up sexual frustration and there was just simply <em>no </em>way she could hold back…</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s jaw clenched under Clarke’s palm. “Oh fuck, oh <em>fucking </em>hell, Clarke…” She panted, her face buried between Clarke’s tits as if being suffocated would calm her pulsing, hefty balls. “You feel so good, did you know that?” She fucked into her harder and Clarke let out a small shriek of delight. Her thighs wrapped around Lexa’s waist. “You’re gonna make me come.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke smiled, and it wasn’t the beatific smile Lexa was accustomed to, but rather, it was sly, devilish and seductive. “Then do it, Lexa. Let me feel your cum inside me–”</p><p> </p><p>Wrong choice of words. Lexa’s pace stuttered and her eyes squeezed shut. Sweat beaded at her forehead, her shirt, still on her body, overwarmed her. Lexa’s lungs heaved and she pushed into Clarke as deep as she could go. Her balls pressed against Clarke’s ass. And she <em>came </em>in torrential ropes inside Clarke’s clenching pussy.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa trembled and panted against Clarke’s neck, still thrusting. Pounding into her pussy as if her life depended on making Clarke come. Lexa kissed Clarke, wet and sloppy which the blonde returned. She tensed under Lexa’s taut body. Her walls tightened, and further wetness enveloped Lexa’s rigid meat. Clarke gasped and thrashed about as her orgasm by Lexa’s cock overwhelmed her.</p><p> </p><p>Together they slumped, panting and trembling from the aftershocks of pleasure that electrified their limbs, their veins, their entire body. Clarke held on to Lexa in a loose-limbed hug while their breathing evened out.</p><p> </p><p>“How was it? Good?” Lexa peered into Clarke’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I never thought it could be that good,” Clarke admitted and the doubt in Lexa’s face transmuted into that of pride. “Don’t be smug.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not,” Lexa said despite the grin that stretched her lips, brightened her face. She eased her cock out of Clarke’s pussy. Both girls shuddered from the slick sensation. Lexa’s eyes glazed over at the sight of her thick white cum oozing out of Clarke’s hole. Clarke cleared her throat and Lexa’s attention snapped back to her. She retrieved a warm damp cloth and wiped Clarke’s pussy clean.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, you know, for everything.” Clarke blushed. They both remembered what led them to this room, this copulation in the first place. On the floor, Clarke’s discarded dress had dried.</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime, and I do mean that.” Lexa said while getting dressed. “Good quality breast pumps are expensive after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I looked it up,” Lexa said as if it was obvious. Then, a small hesitation. “I thought maybe I could buy you one or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t,” Clarke said with no hesitation. “I–I prefer your mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa turned smug and Clarke avoided her eyes. “No need to be shy. I’m glad you do.”</p><p> </p><p>Both girls got dressed and Lexa helped Clarke up.  They emerged out of the abandoned clinic, relieved that no one was there to see them and thus reveal the existence of the nondescript room. Lexa walked Clarke to class.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have my number?” Lexa asked. “It’s–”</p><p> </p><p>“I have it,” Clarke blurted out. At Lexa’s look of surprise, Clarke explained, “there was that handout of info for the glee club, remember? I took your number from there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Lexa nodded. “I see. Funny thing is I took your number from there as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes met and both girls smiled. Reveled in this tiny joke, this tiny similarity they share.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll text you,” Clarke murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Hopefully soon,” Lexa couldn’t help the lusty gaze in her eyes when her sight wandered to Clarke’s cleavage, her tits, the reminder of her taste filling her mouth, the full sensation in her belly. Lexa’s cock twitched and she cleared her throat. “I-I mean…”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke laughed and it was the most pleasing sound. It took all of Lexa’s will power not to clutch her chest and be dramatic in her melting. Clarke’s laughter, reminiscent of gentle bells and of spring time. Lexa could record it and listen to it for all her days.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. No need to be shy.” And, there. That sly, seductive smile again. “See you around, Woods.”</p><p> </p><p>And then, she went to class. Lexa sighed, eyes like hearts and stars. She hated to see Clarke go but she loved to watch her leave.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa headed to her class as well, hoping that Clarke would text her, and soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. milk and honey (2/2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: part 2 of previous chapter.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>During the weekend, the Woods house sat empty save for Lexa. She lounged in her living room wearing baggy sweatpants and a white shirt while on the tv mounted above the fireplace, a film played. Not that she was watching it. She attempted to do schoolwork–textbooks and stacks of handouts strewn across the coffee table–but something gnawed at the back of her head that demanded to be relived. It was the sensation of Clarke’s tits, heavy and full in her mouth, flooding generously with milk. Lexa suppressed a shudder, cock stirring from the power of her memories. Vivid and burning, Lexa rubbed her temples and willed herself to concentrate.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t spoken to Clarke in a few days. The ex-head cheerleader regained a semblance of her former self. Her head held high while she walked. Whenever she looked Lexa’s way, she smiled, but said nothing. Lexa, unsure if that was a good or a bad thing, simply smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>Still no text from her either. Lexa steeled herself and buried herself in her biology textbook. She needed to push the thought of Clarke out of her mind, stop actively yearning for her, and maybe the text would come…</p><p> </p><p>Lexa finished the fifth page of her notes and got up to make herself a snack when her phone, in full volume, alerted her of a text. She yelped, spilling orange juice on the counter. Her heart, an eager, anticipating beast. She wiped the spill and once the counter was clean again, she sprinted to her phone. A text from Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>—Are you busy?</p><p> </p><p>Lexa waited a whole minute before texting back.</p><p> </p><p>—No. What’s up?</p><p> </p><p>Nonchalant enough? Lexa hoped so.</p><p> </p><p>—Can you come over? I need your help again.</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Lexa put on socks and a sweater. Grabbed her keys from the hook by the door and made her way to Clarke’s house. There was no car on the driveway but she parked by the curb anyway. She walked up to Clarke’s front door. It hadn’t even been ten minutes since Clarke sent the first text, but Lexa felt no need to shy away from her desire now that it was concrete that Clarke wanted to see her again.</p><p> </p><p>She hardly had to knock. Clarke opened the door and let her in. She wore a baggy shirt, tiny shorts, her hair in a side ponytail. Lexa tried not to stare, but casual Clarke was an angel.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go to my room,” she said, leading Lexa up the stairs and to the second door to the left. Inside, a spacious bed, a desk with a closed laptop on it. The faint smell of Clarke’s body covered this space and Lexa took a deep, subtle breath. The air did not feel awkward, only anticipatory.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke sat on the edge of the bed, scooted back and crooked her finger at Lexa. “So you really weren’t busy, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Lexa stammered. Her knees hit the edge of Clarke’s bed and she crawled on it to sit beside Clarke. “I was doing notes, but I was due for a break anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting,” Clarke’s fingers played with the hem of her shirt. Lexa’s eyes focused on it, willed it to be pulled up to expose Clarke’s stomach and her tits. Please, god, her tits. Lexa longed to have them in her mouth again. Wanted to play with them, make Clarke feel good just by worshiping those soft mounds.</p><p> </p><p>“Eyes up here, Lexa.” Clarke giggled and Lexa’s eyes snapped up to her face. Clarke’s eyes danced with delight. “I’m sure you’ve guessed why I wanted you to come over.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope it’s what I’m thinking of,” Lexa said, her throat suddenly dry. Only Clarke’s milk can alleviate her parched throat.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke, her eyes as fire, lifted her shirt up. Exposed her peach stomach, her bare breasts, once again swollen with milk. It was not the reveal of Clarke’s body that stirred Lexa’s cock into full awakening but rather, the sure and confident way she lifted her shirt, that small challenging smile that curled her pink mouth. Lexa wanted both–Clarke’s mouth and her tits–in her mouth but was unsure on where to start.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I fuck them?” Lexa panted as if in heat.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your tits,” Lexa met Clarke’s eyes. Filled with the heat of brazen desire, Lexa yanked her sweatpants off. Commando, her cock sprung out, already fully erect just from the thought of fucking Clarke’s tits. “I want to slide my hard cock in between and fuck them. They look so big and full. And so fucking soft.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, yes. Do it.” Clarke settled comfortably on the bed, her shirt bunched up over her tits. “But fuck my pussy first. It's been begging to be filled all day.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa tugged at Clarke’s shorts so she only wore the shirt. Lexa bit her lip and knelt between Clarke’s legs and guided her cock into Clarke’s pussy, already slick with arousal. Both girls moaned, Clarke’s back arching, her pussy walls clenching as if sucking Lexa’s hard meat deeper inside her. Lexa lowered her head and took as much of Clarke’s breast into her mouth while her hips rocked, rutting into Clarke’s pussy. She drank Clarke’s milk, not as abundant as the first time but still plentiful. She gulped audibly but didn’t drain her breast fully before latching onto the other.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke clawed at Lexa’s back, her nails digging into the flesh of her shoulders. “Fuck me, <em>fuck me </em>…” She panted, her hips a wriggling eel, slipping and sliding to fuck herself on Lexa’s cock. Lexa grasped Clarke’s waist. Pounded her cock into her pussy so deep that Clarke gasped for breath. “Your cock feels so big inside me... Don’t stop!”</p><p> </p><p>The potty mouth on this girl, Lexa adored. She eased up on the suckling and instead focused on the white hot look of lust in Clarke’s eyes. Lexa kissed her and Clarke moaned, perhaps tasting her milk off Lexa’s tongue. Clarke’s pussy tensed. Tore her mouth off Lexa’s and gasped brokenly, crying out, “ <em>Lexa </em>!” just as her pussy walls squeezed and clenched in orgasm. Cum drenched Lexa’s pulsing meat, but still, she did not come. It would only take three shallow thrusts but Lexa held off. She still had Clarke’s tits to fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Slipping out of Clarke’s soaked, warm hole, the cold contrast of the external world made Lexa shoot a spurt of semen that landed on Clarke’s clit. “Ah, fuck…” She gasped, grasping the base of her cock to calm her balls. “ <em>Fuckfuckfuck </em>…” Lexa squirmed, her hips in constant movement as if fucking the cool air. She climbed on top of Clarke, straddled her stomach. Her cock glistened with cum, the vein that curled around the thick shaft pulsated.</p><p> </p><p>“No lube?” Lexa asked, and when Clarke shook her head, she leaned down, laved her tongue all over the valley between Clarke’s tits to smear her spit all over it. She then drew back and spat between Clarke’s tits. Clarke’s gasp of shock turned to a moan.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s hot…” Clarke murmured, her tits heaving with her deep breathing. She held either side of her tits and caught Lexa’s thick meat between them. “Come on, baby. Fuck these big titties like you always wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>Trembling, Lexa tweaked and played with Clarke’s nipples. She fucked her tits slowly lest she came hard and too suddenly. The flared crown of the head poked out from between the valley of Clarke’s tits, leaking precum. It streaked all over Clarke’s chest. Clarke lifted her head, parted her mouth and stuck her tongue out to lick the leaking slit. Lexa gasped sharply, more precum pulsing out of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Stick that tongue out– <em>yes… </em>” Lexa groaned, thighs tensing. Her cock was long enough that Clarke can suck on her head while her tits kept Lexa’s shaft warm and surrounded by heavenly softness. Lexa humped her hard, throbbing cock into Clarke’s mouth, panting from the sight. Her cock, sandwiched between Clarke’s tits, her cockhead drooling precum all over her tongue as it teased the slit. Streams of milk squeezed out of Clarke’s breasts coated Lexa’s shaft and the sight of it made Lexa’s head spin.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Lexa held the headboard of Clarke’s bed. “Suck it… Keep sucking it and I’ll come for you.” She whimpered, her senses focused on nothing else but Clarke and her everything. Her mouth, her body, her tongue, and the way she looked up at Clarke with that <em>look </em>that can bring anyone to their knees. Lexa felt the tension in her balls and immediately pulled her cock out of Clarke’s fantastic mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“W-where do you want it? Where do you want my load, Clarke?” She panted, fisting the tip, wrist rotating to keep her on that brink. Her toes curled, her thighs trembled. Lexa nearly buckled and blasted her load all over Clarke’s face when the blonde cradled her balls, full to the brim with pent-up semen. “Tell me, Clarke.” Lexa growled.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke pushed her tits together, slick and glistening from a mixture of milk, spit, and Lexa’s precum. Those stiff nipples seemed to wink at Lexa as if begging her for her hot cum. “Shoot it all over my tits. Empty those full balls all over me…”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s ears rang with Clarke’s words. She gritted her teeth and pumped her cock. A few wet tugs and she was grunting, humping into her fist while Clarke cupped and squeezed her balls. Lexa let out a weak whimper. Thick ropes of semen jettisoned out of the gasping slit of her cock to drench Clarke’s tits with her load. Some shot far, hitting Clarke’s cheek. The blonde flinched and giggled, giving Lexa’s balls a few more squeezes to make sure she was drained well and proper.</p><p> </p><p>At least ten ropes, perhaps more, of Lexa’s cum covered Clarke’s tits. It streaked, criss-crossing, covering Clarke’s nipples and the valley of her breasts. Lexa weakly rolled off Clarke’s body and slumped, bone tired save for her cock that teetered, a string of cum clinging to the tip.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke sat up, took Lexa’s cockhead in her mouth and <em>sucked </em>so that Lexa felt truly drained. She gasped, oversensitive, and rubbed Clarke’s back. The blonde settled beside Lexa and kissed her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“You have cum on your cheek,” Lexa murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“And whose fault is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yours, for making me come so hard,” Lexa teased, reaching for Clarke’s side table for tissues to wipe Clarke’s cheek with. “I never thought it would feel <em>that </em>good.” Lexa admitted. “But wow was I wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke laughed and stroked Lexa’s belly, the skin right above her softened cock. “Thanks for helping me out again. You could bring your textbooks and stuff next time and we can study together.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s insides brightened at the promise of a ‘next time’. “I will.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The following weekend. Home alone again. Lexa enjoyed having the house to herself, loved that her parents still loved the hell out of each other enough to go on weekend trips of their own to spend quality time with each other. And when Clarke texted her asking if she alone inhabited her home, Lexa was pleased to say yes.</p><p> </p><p>She wondered then if Clarke had any plans to come over. She tidied up the living room, made her bed. Took a quick shower after all the cleaning just so she didn’t smell like sweat but still wore her usual house clothes of sweatpants and a white shirt. For easy access as well as to appear casual.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of a novel, Lexa heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and in came Clarke, rough and insistent, pushing Lexa against the nearest wall and kissing her. Lexa held her waist to have her close, the weight of her body, the matter of it pressed up against her own. Fingers lost in Lexa’s hair. Tongue the taste of mint and cream.</p><p> </p><p>While Lexa would be content to make out in the entryway of her house, she preferred Clarke in her bed, naked and supine like a Greek goddess where she would lie by her side and drink her ambrosia. Milk or cum, it doesn’t matter. Lexa would gladly consume both so long as it’s Clarke’s.</p><p> </p><p>So she took Clarke’s hand and ushered her up the stairs. “Did you finish your final essay for English?” Lexa asked by way of small talk to take the attention away from her hardening cock that stretched out her pants. “I’m only on my outline.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke chuckled, probably saw through what she was doing. They reached Lexa’s room. Clarke faced Lexa, hooked her fingers into the band of Lexa’s sweatpants and pulled low enough for her to expose her cock and balls. Lexa’s brows shot up but soon smirked as Clarke’s hand curled around the shaft, stroking her meat up and down.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa lifted her shirt and tucked it under her chin. Hips jutted out to give her a clear view of Clarke’s pumping hand, her lengthening cock. She watched the intent in Clarke’s features. The way she bit her lip. The flushing of her cheeks. Lexa removed her shirt and tugged at Clarke’s. Her full, bare tits came into view and Lexa’s cock pulsed which Clarke felt.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke lowered her face and Lexa grasped the back of her neck to kiss her. Tongue parted her lips, coaxed Clarke’s tongue in her mouth to suck it into her mouth. Clarke’s hand continued its slow movement. The heavy weight of Lexa’s cock filled her hand perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sit down. Up against the headboard.” Clarke said, releasing Lexa’s meat. She removed her shirt, exposing her tits filled with milk once again. Lexa scrambled to sit on the top of her bed, naked, cock a teetering stalk of arousal. She fisted it while Clarke removed her clothing and threw it off to a corner. She crawled over to Lexa, her tits heavy and swinging and so <em>damn </em>hot that Lexa had to suck in air in her lungs and grip the base of her cock. Clarke sat atop Lexa’s lap. Her warm pussy lips dragged along the Lexa’s thighs, the hilt of her cock. “I want to try it like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you thought about this?” Lexa asked with a smile. To know that Clarke thought about how to sex with her was nice to know. It meant she looked forward to their dalliances. Clarke spat on her hand and slicked up Lexa’s cockhead with it before sinking down on her length. To Lexa’s surprise, her pussy was warm, slick, and receptive. “Oh god, wow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t act so surprised,” Clarke teased. She bounced a few times, moaning and holding onto Lexa’s shoulders. “It’s not like it’s the first time we had sex.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but every time is like the first time—”</p><p> </p><p>“Does that make me not memorable?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me finish–” Lexa kissed Clarke’s chin and grasped her ass. She dug her ankles into the bed and pumped her hips up into Clarke to drive her cock deep. “Because every time is special.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke gasped. Clung harder to Lexa’s shoulders. Her tits bounced right in front of Lexa’s face, stiff nipples grazing her jaw. Lexa cupped the soft, leaking mounds and licked the milk that beaded at Clarke’s nipples. Above Lexa, the bouncing girl shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>Guiding Clarke’s tit into her mouth with her tongue, Lexa sucked–gently at first. Coaxing milk out of Clarke’s nipple with her tongue and lips. As the flow steadied, Lexa sucked harder. Took more of her breast into her mouth and drank from Clarke. She massaged her tits to keep the flow going while Clarke screamed, bouncing harder up and down her cock.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke buried her fingers in Lexa’s hair and guided her mouth to hers for a kiss. Perhaps something about the taste of her own milk on Lexa’s tongue stirred something in her, but she rolled her hips in a back and forth motion, grinding hard against Lexa’s cock, and came. Her walls, grasping and clenching, milked Lexa’s pulsing hardon but still, she held on and tried not to come just yet. She still has one more breast to drink from, after all.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa rubbed the smooth plane of Clarke’s back and fixated her mouth back on her other breast, still full with milk. She could do this all day–bury her cock in her eager pussy while drinking from her tits. Not that the latter was a requirement. The day would come that Clarke no longer produced milk, but still. Lexa hoped Clarke wouldn’t pretend nothing happened between them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. the first desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: Lexa is the head cheerleader that everyone has a crush on, and bookish Clarke Griffin is no exception.</p><p>When Clarke walks in on Lexa masturbating and finds out about her g!p, Clarke seizes the opportunity to be of service to her crush.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Clarke watched a distressed-seeming Lexa, dressed in her stark white-and-red cheerleading uniform, power walk down the hall. She turned towards the secluded hallway—the one where students rarely go into due to the rumours that the bathrooms there were haunted.</p><p> </p><p>More worried than curious, Clarke waited a few minutes to look over the textbooks she would need to bring home with her to do her homework. School just ended, and so majority of the McKinley High students were either at some sports practice, club meetings, or were scrambling to get home. Luckily for Clarke, McKinley’s literature club meet during the mornings, as most members would very much rather talk about books in the morning rather than stay an hour after school. Clarke closed her locker door shut and meandered over to the same hallway where Lexa had disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>It was with a dreamy sigh that Clarke thought about Lexa, the head cheerleader. For a girl of average height, it always alarmed Clarke when she would see her walk the length of the halls with Raven and Octavia, that her legs seemed <em>so long </em>. And her ass in those spanks and skirt? A girl can only take so much.</p><p> </p><p>Contrary to high school social hierarchy cliches, too, was Lexa’s attitude towards the so-called losers of the school. She was <em>nice </em>, and it baffled freshmen, mostly, when the head cheerleader would sometimes say hi to them while walking to and from class. The Hollywood narratives, so deeply ingrained in their minds, provided such a culture shock regarding the culture in McKinley. There was no doubt that other high schools were like the ones they imagined, but not here, not where Lexa’s bright smile and bubbly attitude reigned supreme.</p><p> </p><p>As if Clarke needed any further reason to have a crush on her. Lexa was already sexy, gorgeous, with green eyes that could make you do her bidding—and willingly. Pile on her smarts, her athleticism, <em>and </em>her vocal talent? It always blew Clarke’s mind whenever her mind wandered, her train of thought always made its way to where Lexa stood in her subconscious.</p><p> </p><p>And to further pile on to Lexa’s mythos: she had yet to date  anyone in McKinley.</p><p> </p><p>The expectation was for her to date the quarterback, given her head cheerleader status. However, she expressed no interest in him whatsoever, which erupted the claims, the rumours that Lexa was a lesbian. The fact that she denied nothing didn’t really mean much—Lexa did have two parents, and, Clarke supposed, Lexa didn’t find being accused of being gay a problem. Thus the lack of denial.</p><p> </p><p><em>Or </em>, it’s true.</p><p> </p><p>Perish the thought, Clarke Griffin, the blonde girl thought to herself. You could only <em>wish </em>there was a percentage of chance that Lexa Woods would look in your direction.</p><p> </p><p>But it wasn’t that much of a stretch—after all, Clarke and Lexa were in the same grade, were in the same Honours classes. They would say hi to each other occasionally, and once, when Clarke felt particularly brave, she sat beside Lexa in Honours history, and it was still, Clarke argued, the best day of her life. Lexa was funny, charming, and smart. Again, a girl could only handle so much.</p><p> </p><p>So as Clarke pushed the door to the girl’s washroom to enter it, a low, hoarse moan reverbed across the walls. For a split second, the terror of the bathroom being <em>actually </em>haunted filled Clarke with dread. She shook it off, braved the fact that Lexa was likely in here—the hallway led to a dead end and the other rooms in the hall were storage and broom closets.</p><p> </p><p>One of the stall doors were shut, but not entirely locked.</p><p> </p><p>“Lexa,” Clarke called out. “It’s Clarke. Are you feeling okay?”</p><p> </p><p>A muffled yelp and the crash of a knee hitting the toilet paper dispenser clattered in one of the stalls. “L-Clarke? What are you doing here?” Lexa’s voice sounded out from the occupied stall.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw you run in here and you looked like you were in pain. Is everything okay? Are you hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m f-fine!”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke chewed her bottom lip. The stall door creaked ajar by just a hair and she hazarded a peek through the gap and saw Lexa sitting on the toilet, an erect and teetering cock, nearly as thick and fat as a beercan, jutting out between her legs, her fist closed tightly against it. Clarke’s eyes immediately locked with Lexa’s, and the look of fear she found there made her worried.</p><p><br/>“Do you need help?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh—wha?” Lexa gasped. “Please don’t tell anyone!”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t,” Clarke firmly assured her. She repeated her earlier question.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t—what do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke couldn’t really blame Lexa for being unable to comprehend things, given that the erection between her legs seemed to be sapping out all the blood from her brain. The blonde entered the cramped stall with Lexa and closed the door behind her. The thick, heady smell of Lexa’s arousal made the air heavy in such a cramped space. </p><p> </p><p>She realized that maybe this was too impertinent of her, too impudent, but she was willing to take that risk, if only to be of service for this girl that always made Clarke dreamy-sigh and blush whenever she was near. Clarke removed her sweater, folded it into a square and placed it on the floor to kneel on. Lexa winced.</p><p> </p><p>“Your sweater…”</p><p> </p><p>“Can be washed. It doesn’t have to be dry cleaned or anything,” Clarke looked up at Lexa, focused on the blushing face, the blown pupils. “Is it okay if I…”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa bit her lip, said nothing but nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke closed her fist around the thick meat of Lexa’s cock. It was warm, pulsing, and velvety-smooth that it shocked Clarke. Having watched porn before, Clarke had reasonable knowledge she could put toward this endeavour she had before her. Stroking Lexa’s cock from root to tip, Clarke focused on watching Lexa’s features rather than what her hand was doing. In Lexa’s eyes was a glazed expression, her mouth parted, breathless. Precum dripped out of her slit, but given the surface area of her cock, it wasn’t nearly enough to lubricate her girth.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke gathered saliva in her mouth and let it drip down Lexa’s dick. A broken, desperate gasp escaped the head cheerleader and Clarke smiled. Wrapping both hands around Lexa, she stroked her faster, and latched her mouth on the tip to suckle it. It was a split-second decision to take Lexa in her mouth, but Clarke didn’t regret it one bit.</p><p> </p><p>Her cock tasted salty and slightly bitter, but the reaction was what kept Clarke there. The way Lexa breathed out her name out of pure reverence made Clarke’s pussy walls close around nothing. She squirmed, pressed her thighs together. Caressing the slit with her tongue, Clarke had precum smear against its surface and it made her moan at the taste that assaulted her senses. </p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, I’m coming,” Lexa whined softly. The blonde on her knees looked up at the trembling girl. Lexa’s beautiful face made Clarke blush under her heated gaze. Clarke bobbed her head faster and in earnest, stroked and flicked her tongue against the gasping slit of Lexa’s erection. A low moan and a gasp of Clarke’s name later, Lexa’s cum unloaded into Clarke’s waiting mouth. Her semen, viscous and salty, rested on Clarke’s tongue as she swallowed each spurt. Clarke sucked harder, milked Lexa for all her worth.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually she eased off sucking Lexa’s cock—at the girl’s request, pleading oversensitivity as a reason. Clarke licked her lips and admired the way Lexa’s dick teetered in its still-hard state, how it glistened with the mix of her cum and Clarke’s spit.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you do that?” Lexa asked, all breathy and shy now that her erection was taken care of.</p><p> </p><p>And Clarke figured, it’s better to be honest. Being on her knees in front of the girl she liked, what better time to confess her affections?</p><p> </p><p>“I like you,” Clarke said, avoiding Lexa’s curious eyes. “I mean, I know so does the rest of the school, so you hear it all the time. But I thought, if I could do just one thing for you to remember me by, it would be good enough for me. And as luck would have it, this is the opportunity given to me, so I took it.”</p><p> </p><p>She rose to her feet and plucked her now-dirty sweater off the floor. She didn’t bother putting it on and instead stuffed it in her backpack. This was it. She admitted her feelings to Lexa and now she had the rest of junior year, and after that, senior year, to suffer through awkward looks and being in the same class as the most popular girl in school. Clarke turned to go, but a gentle hand around her wrist stopped her.</p><p> </p><p>“What are your plans tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke blinked, confused. “I was going to play Stardew Valley with Mike Chang after I do my homework—why do you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa offered her a small, adorable smile. “I was wondering if you’d be interested in having coffee with me.”</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>Hey Mike. I can’t play tonight<br/>Lexa Woods asked me to get coffee after school<br/>!!!!!!!<br/>Obv I said yes</p><p> </p><p>WHAT<br/>I THOUGHT BROS BEFORE HOS, Clarke</p><p> </p><p>First of all, Lexa is not a ho</p><p> </p><p>This sucks. But fine, I guess I’ll play something else.... :(<br/>Have fun on your date though!</p><p> </p><p>“What did Michael say?” Lexa asked from the driver seat. Clarke looked up and smiled. She was in Lexa Woods’s car! Not that that meant much—Lexa often carpooled with other students in her neighbourhood.</p><p> </p><p>“she said ‘bros before hos’ but I told him you’re not a ho,” Clarke said with a laugh. “He’ll manage; he’s already looking for the next thing to play.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope I’m not impinging on your friendships,” Lexa pulled up beside a nondescript café situated beside a record store. Clarke had been there once or twice, and it surprised her that Lexa chose this place and not the more well-known Lima Bean. They both got off the car and Clarke followed Lexa inside the warmth of Brewed Awakening café.</p><p> </p><p>The interior walls were brick, painted black. The light fixtures were made of brass, with the look of a naked bulb, but really they were the LED kind. Lexa came up to the counter, and the barista there greeted her with a certain familiarity.</p><p> </p><p>“What would you like, Clarke?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hot chocolate, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of milk would you like?” The barista asked. “Oat, almond, goat, cow, cashew—”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, oat, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good choice,” Lexa said with a wink. “This is one of the few places in Lima who are not stingy with their alternative milks. They do have milk from animals, but they have more alternatives than most places—Lima Bean only has almond milk. And as you know, I’m vegan.” She ushered Clarke to a nearby seat and sat across from her. “But it also helps that I’m a regular here so they know not to skimp.”</p><p> </p><p>The barista came by and set their drinks in front of the two girls. After taking a cautious sip, Clarke licked her lips at the sweetness that covered her tongue. She never imagined, in all her years of high school, that she would be out getting coffee (or hot chocolate, in her case) with the head cheerleader. And all it took was for her to get on her knees in a bathroom stall and suck her off.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to thank you for what you did for me today,” Lexa said quietly, her eyes focused on Clarke’s features that the blonde found herself blushing. “But I also wanted to make sure that you won’t… tell anyone. About me.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke knew this was coming—of course Lexa wouldn’t want to be associated with someone like her. A <em>nobody </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“...my anatomy is unconventional—”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke blinked. “What did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want anyone to find out about my genitalia?” Lexa asked, a brow quirked. “So I would appreciate it if you don’t tell anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, of course not. That’s not really for me to tell anyone about, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gossip mongers in McKinley will argue. Also, would you like to be girlfriends?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like… girls who are friends?”<br/><br/></p><p>“No, Clarke,” Lexa said with a small smile. “I meant as girls who are dating.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke swallowed a mouthful of hot chocolate and released a slow breath. “I would love that.”</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>Giddiness cannot even <em>begin </em>to express what Clarke was feeling when she followed Lexa into the backseat of her car. Lexa had a smouldering look in her eye that sent the pit of her stomach on fire. As soon as the rear doors closed, Lexa lunged for Clarke for a passionate kiss that curled the blonde’s toes. She gasped into Lexa’s mouth, shivered from the wetness of her tongue that slipped between her lips. Sucking on the girl’s tongue, Clarke moaned at the taste of coffee and Lexa. Clarke was unable to help but smile into kissing this girl of her dreams. This was, after all, everything she ever dreamed of—making out in a car, fogging the windows up, like she was living something out of a teen movie.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Lexa asked, breathless. Her lips were pink and swollen, her hair mussed. She looked absolutely delectable.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing—I just feel like <em>such </em>a teenager right now,” Clarke said, giggling.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa grinned and shifted closer to Clarke, their thighs touching. The head cheerleader’s hand slid along Clarke’s smooth thighs, up her white and black polka dot dress. Her mouth, hot and hungry against the curve of the blonde’s neck. Lexa sucked an earlobe into her mouth and a moan spilled out of Clarke. She clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her sounds but Lexa gripped her wrist and lowered her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“I like hearing you,” Lexa’s voice sounded rough. Clarke bit her lip.</p><p> </p><p>“O-okay,” she panted. She unconsciously spread her legs farther apart to accommodate Lexa’s hand. When Lexa’s index and middle fingers caressed the gusset of her panties, Clarke squeaked and burrowed into the crook of the girl’s neck. “Oh my god…”</p><p> </p><p>“You like that, baby?” Lexa husked against Clarke’s brow. “Can I… Can I touch you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You already are,” Clarke grinned. “But yes, <em>yes </em>, please touch me some more.”</p><p> </p><p>Urgency fueled Lexa’s movements as she tugged aside Clarke’s soaked panties. A low moan escaped Lexa when her fingers dipped into the liquid heat of Clarke’s core. “Wow,” the head cheerleader murmured in awe.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Clarke blushed even more than she already was. “I got wet sucking you off. And you’re so…” her words trailed off and she allowed her kiss to speak for what Lexa was. All kinds of hot, sexy, beautiful, gorgeous. Clarke sucked on Lexa’s tender bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just… I can’t help but imagine my cock is touching this, and…” Lexa blew out a breath, grasped her cock that bulged in her spanks.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you take it out?” Clarke suggested breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, this is about you. You already made me come once.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not keeping a tally sheet,” Clarke giggled, reaching over to cup Lexa’s cock. She squeezed the hardness there, and Lexa whimpered. She didn’t have to be asked again—she squirmed out of her spanks and her cock peeked out from the curtain of her Cheerio skirt. The sight, illuminated by parking lot lamps, made Clarke smile. She curled a hand around Lexa’s stiffness. She wasn’t fully hard, not yet. The more Clarke stroked the shaft while she dragged her slick mouth against Lexa’s, the more it stiffened. The transformation was erotic for her, and she couldn’t figure out why.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa hiked Clarke’s dress up past her knees. She spread her pussy lips and stroked the pads of her fingers against the blonde’s stiff clit. “Mmmmh,” Clarke whimpered, her hips bucking into the touch. Lexa grasped the hair at the back of Clarke’s head and tilted her chin upwards so she could nibble and mouth at her jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“Does that feel good, Clarke?” Lexa whispered against her cheek. Her fingers dipped into the slippery wetness of Clarke’s cunt. The blonde gasped and nodded her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, yes… More,” she begged, and Lexa flicked the tip of her finger against Clarke’s entrance. She fucked the girl in shallow thrusts, digits snagging against the rim of Clarke’s hole. “Ah, Lexa!”</p><p> </p><p>Her grasp on Lexa’s cock tightened. She found it impossible to focus on stroking Lexa’s shaft with the way her fingers made her feel so many good things, pleasurable things that she never felt before. Lexa, however, grasped her wrist and moved it away from her cock. “Let’s reposition. I want to fuck you better.”<br/><br/></p><p>Lexa told Clarke to lay across the backseat with her head resting on Lexa’s lap. Clarke was then face to face with the thick stalk of meat between her legs. Lexa looked down at Clarke and smiled, arousal so clear in her eyes. Clarke pressed her lips against the underside of her meat and kissed it all over while fisting the head. Lexa reached down the length of Clarke’s body, the blonde’s legs spread. She slipped her hand into Clarke’s panties and caught her clit between index and middle finger, the digits sliding lower to hook into Clarke’s grasping cunt, a slick, wet sound filling the space of the car.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke took Lexa’s warm balls into her mouth and fisted only the head. Sucking Lexa off, while having two fingers in her pussy, felt <em>so </em>good. The car had a heady, musky redolence about it now, as Lexa and Clarke’s arousal comingled in the air. Lexa smoothed back blonde locks and smiled. “You’re so sexy, you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde smiled up at Lexa. “I bet you say that to all the girls who have your balls in their mouths.”</p><p> </p><p>“No way,” Lexa broke into laughter. Her palm was flat against Clarke’s clit, her fingers deeper inside her now. She curled them so the pads of her fingers stroked the soft spot inside Clarke that made her thighs shake. Lexa fucked her harder now, the clap of her palm against her clit sent spikes of pleasure through Clarke’s body. </p><p> </p><p>“C-Lexa, I’m coming!” She gasped sharply and arched her back. Her thighs clamped around Lexa’s hand and she fucked herself into the girl’s fingers. Cum flooded out of her pussy, further drenching Lexa’s palm. Clarke’s blue eyes were wide open, pupils blown. Her entire body convulsed now and again.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so…” Lexa bit her lip and eased her fingers out of Clarke. They glistened in the lamplight, and Clarke couldn’t hold in the throaty moan that left her when Lexa sucked her fingers clean, Clarke’s entire body arching and stretching at the <em>thought </em>of Lexa licking her cum.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke, having recovered from her own orgasm, returned her mouth to the base of Lexa’s cock. She sucked on her balls and fisted the tip in a fervent pace, the crown of Lexa’s cock breaching the tight circle she formed with her thumb and forefinger. Lexa’s breathing grew heavy, and basing it on the earlier experience, Clarke could tell Lexa was close. She covered the head of Lexa’s thick meat with her mouth and sucked hard while her hand stroked the rest of her length.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, oh,” Lexa whimpered, her hips rising erratically. She grasped Clarke’s hair and fucked into her mouth with a broken gasp of Clarke’s name. Her hot, salty cum spurted in thick ropes into Clarke’s hard-sucking mouth. Lexa’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, chanting, “<em> ClarkeClarkeClarke, </em>” repeatedly, until the blonde girl had her completely drained.</p><p> </p><p>Releasing Lexa’s cock with a wet pop, Clarke licked her lips with a feline grace. Lexa blinked through the haze and bent down to give Clarke a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me a minute and I’ll drive you home.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke giggled and sat up, fixing her dress and panties in the process. “Okay, but let me open a window. It stinks like sweat and cum in here.”</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, the news of Lexa Woods finally dating someone spread throughout the school. The identity of whomever Lexa was dating was not as well-known, or that piece of information was not as relevant. The most crucial tidbit of information was the fact that Lexa was no longer in the singles market—and that she was dating a girl. Bets were cashed in. Lexa Woods was a lesbian, and all the boys cried collective tears.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t bother Clarke that no one knew that she was the girl Lexa was dating. Even when girls, cheerleaders, band geeks, theatre nerds, jocks, and even some skanks, claimed that they were the elusive girlfriend, she didn’t care. After all, it was <em>her </em>that Lexa looked at with a secretive smile whenever they passed each other in the hallways. It was Clarke’s house that Lexa went to after Cheerio practice, and no one else’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it bother you that I’m not announcing your identity to the whole school?” Lexa asked one night when they were cuddling in Clarke’s bed after finishing up their homework. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Clarke hummed against Lexa’s brow. She held the dark-haired girl, their legs a tangled mess. Lexa sighed and nuzzled against the smooth skin of Clarke’s throat. Her hands crawled up Clarke’s sweater to gently scrape her nails against her back. “I find it funny when every day someone claims that they’re Lexa Woods’s girlfriend for that five minutes of fame before the school realizes that they’re not the one.”</p><p> </p><p>“I worry that you’ll get harassed with pointless questions about me. Like, is Lexa Woods good in bed?” Lexa spoke into her fist, as if it was a microphone. She aimed the fake mic to Clarke, who giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, she is. She can nap for hours and is impossible to wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa threw her head back to laugh, and Clarke took that opportunity to drape herself on top of Lexa and latch her mouth on the skin of her neck. She sucked on Lexa’s pulse, hard and rough, all teeth and greedy lips. Lexa’s laugh broke into a moan, as she grasped Clarke’s neck to keep her mouth there. Clarke bit and sucked Lexa’s pulse until the skin darkened, until she left a hickey. Clarke surveyed her handiwork with a lick of her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you marking me?” Lexa asked, panting.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Clarke smiled, grasping Lexa’s face to kiss her. It was a sloppy kiss, no technique in it whatsoever. It was just fulfilling the need that both girls seemed to have, which was to feel the other’s mouth on their own. “Will you get in trouble with Coach Sylvester?”</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t really care,” Lexa pushed Clarke off and rolled on top of her. She grasped Clarke’s wrists and pinned them above her head. “Should I give you one too so we can match?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke craned her neck to give Lexa room, her neck the canvas for Lexa’s artistry. “<em> Please </em>,” she whispered. She didn’t mean for it to be anything other than playful, but the effect on Lexa was intense. The head cheerleader moaned, her hard cock pressing against Clarke’s hip. She attached her mouth to Clarke’s exposed neck, teeth sinking into her skin as she sucked.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s eyes rolled to the back of  her head as she squirmed from the pain, and the tickling sensation. “A-ah,” she gasped, reaching into Lexa’s sweatpants to close her fist around the thick meat of Lexa’s dick. “Yes, baby, suck me harder—<em> oooh </em>—”</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke,” Lexa panted, detaching from her neck for a second. The blonde blinked, and saw Lexa looking at her with such lust-filled eyes, her lips swollen and slick with spit. “Babe, you’re too hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“What am I doing?” Clarke asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> You </em>know… Those sexy sounds,” Lexa mumbled against Clarke’s jaw. Clarke giggled and guided Lexa to kiss her, all while her free hand tugged Lexa’s sweatpants down, halfway past her thighs and just enough to get her cock and balls out. Clarke shimmied out of her booty shorts and panties then climbed on top of Lexa’s lap. The dark-haired girl gawked, and when the tip of her cock teased Clarke’s drenched entrance, Lexa let out a whimper and gripped Clarke’s thighs to prevent her from sinking further. “W-w-w-wait a second!”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke raised her brow. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s our first time — don’t you want it to be more… special?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde shifted back and sat on Lexa’s thighs. “Sitting here, laughing with you is special enough for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sweet,” Lexa said with a blush. “But I meant… Don’t you want flowers, or candles, or a-a fire or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t,” Clarke answered with a smile. “I just need you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa bit her lip and looked deep in thought, so Clarke slipped off her thighs. Focused her eyes on a spot on the wall so her tears won’t fall. “I’m sorry, I just thought you’d want it as much as I do…”</p><p> </p><p>“I do! I do, Clarke. You have <em>no </em>idea how much I want you,” Lexa held Clarke close to her chest and kissed all over her face. Clarke gasped out a laugh and a tear sprang out of her eyes. Lexa kissed it off and wiped the tear track off her cheek. “This is just sudden. I haven’t done research.”</p><p> </p><p>“Research?” Clarke raised a brow. “I’m sure you’ve watched porn sometime in your young life.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have, but it’s not the same! Do you think that would be enough?”</p><p> </p><p>“We can figure it out together, Lexa.” Clarke leaned in for a kiss so slow, so deep, that both girls moaned into it. Clarke caressed Lexa’s cheek and rested her brow against hers. “Okay? So can we please…”</p><p> </p><p>Bursting into laughter, Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and pinned her down on the bed. She kissed all over her face and neck, the blonde girl squirming and laughing underneath. Lexa’s heavy cock rested against the seam of Clarke’s inner thigh and hip, and dragged against the slick lips of her pussy. They both gasped, the contact yearned for and sudden, all at once. Clarke reached down and guided the thick weight of Lexa’s cock to her hole, and its tip breaching her slippery hole. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I be on top?” Clarke asked shyly. Lexa kissed her cheek and nodded. She lay on the bed, her head propped on some pillows. The blonde clambered on top of Lexa and removed her shirt to reveal her naked tits. She grasped Lexa’s cock to keep it still.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, slowly, Clarke sank down on Lexa’s cock. It was a stretch, and it left her breathless. Her knees felt weak, and as her walls grasped at the thick stalk of Lexa’s arousal, the look of awe in Lexa’s eyes made Clarke blush. “W-what?”</p><p> </p><p>“You feel amazing,” Lexa breathed. She grasped Clarke’s waist and palmed her hips, her ass. “Are you okay—does it hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“A little, but in a good way,” Clarke sighed. “Like when you have sore muscles and I massage you.” She wriggles her hips and it pushes Lexa’s stiff cock deeper inside her, leaving both of them breathless.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa smiled and took Clarke’s hand to kiss her fingers, her knuckles. Her palms. Clarke hovered her mouth over Lexa’s and rocked her hips, slowly at first, with minute movements. As her body grew accustomed to the palpable thickness of Lexa’s cock inside her, her muscles loosened, she became eager. She sped up and kissed Lexa, as the dark-haired girl grasped handfuls of her ass to pull her closer and grind her cock deep inside Clarke’s pussy, the tip of it nudging the mouth of her womb.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Fuck, </em>” Clarke gasped. “Do that again.”</p><p> </p><p>“What, this?” Lexa simultaneously thrust and pulled Clarke down into her cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Clarke shrieked, and the force of her orgasm was unprecedented in the sense that the wind was knocked out of her, and she didn’t expect it, didn’t feel that heat building up inside her. She squeezed her thighs together and rutted into Lexa to ride out the waves of her orgasm. Her entire body trembled and she could feel her wetness leak out of her and all over Lexa’s cock and balls.</p><p> </p><p>She opened her eyes and saw that Lexa was looking at her with an expression of awe and desire in her eyes. Clarke bit her lip and ducked her head in embarrassment. She did just come after barely two minutes of having Lexa’s cock inside her, after all.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re adorable beyond words,” Lexa said with a grin. She wrapped her arms around Clarke and rolled over so she was on top this time—all without having her dick slip out of Clarke’s warm pussy. Kissing Clarke once again, Lexa trailed open-mouthed kisses all over the column of Clarke’s pale neck. She brushed against the bruise she left there earlier, and the blonde hissed at the contact. “Did that hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“It did. But it’s nice.”</p><p><br/>“It’s going to itch and that would be the worst part.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Clarke smiled and swept back Lexa’s hair to kiss her nose. “Now, are you going to actually <em>fuck </em>me or are you just going to — <em>oh! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa slammed her hips hard into Clarke to drive the length of her cock all the way into her pussy. The blonde arched sharply and screamed. Lexa rested her cheek against Clarke’s chest, and Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa to keep her close, her thundering heartbeat surely resounding in Lexa’s ears. The dark-haired girl attached her mouth to Clarke’s nipple, her lips biting into it. Her hips moved in a liquid, languid pace, and every thrust made Clarke gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, Lexa,” Clarke looked at the girl above her with wide eyes. “You’re fucking me <em>so good </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what will you say now when someone asks you, is Lexa Woods good in bed?” Lexa didn’t let up her thrusts—if anything, she pounded harder into Clarke, her thick meat stretching out her hole. Clarke clung to Lexa, her whimpers impossible to contain in her body. </p><p> </p><p>“Lexa Woods is the best I’ve ever had,” Clarke said, breathless and grinning.</p><p> </p><p>At that, Lexa beamed and burrowed into Clarke’s neck—to focus pounding Clarke hard into the bed. The sweaty sounds of their skins clapping together made Clarke arch, and she orgasmed again in the midst of Lexa’s furious fucking. Inside her, Clarke felt Lexa’s cock pulsate. That was when Lexa’s movements became shaky and eager, her hips moving in a desperate off-rhythm that had Clarke squirming as she neared another orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>As Lexa reared back to pull out, Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist to lock her in place.</p><p> </p><p>“L-Clarke!” Lexa gasped in alarm. Clarke grinned up at Lexa and rode her cock from her supine position.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I feel you come in me, Lexa? I bet it would feel so good,” she whispered in Lexa’s ear. The dark-haired girl shivered and she rocked her hips a few times into Clarke. Lexa whimpered as Clarke continued to speak filthy things in her ear, even as Lexa shot thick ropes of her cum into Clarke’s flexing pussy. “<em> Oooh </em>, you came so much in me,” Clarke nipped Lexa’s earlobe. “It feels so warm, and so— <em>mmph! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa clamped a hand over Clarke, a pleading look in her eyes. “Stop being so damn sexy for <em>one </em>minute and let me recover.”</p><p> </p><p>She eased her cock out of Clarke with a trembling gasp, and collapsed on the bed beside her. Clarke immediately rolled towards Lexa to drape her body against hers. They were both sweaty, but for the moment neither cared. </p><p> </p><p>“Clarke?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“I really, really, really want to tell the whole school you’re my girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then do it,” Clarke propped her head up, her elbow in an angle. “I don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“You asked for it,” Lexa murmured, before kissing Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>At first, Clarke had no idea what Lexa meant by ‘she asked for it’. She walked down the length of McKinley on her way to next class. She passed through a crowd of people and found Lexa in the epicentre.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, here she is. McKinley High, please meet my beautiful girlfriend, Clarke Griffin.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde blinked and her ears turned red at the realization. Lexa was <em>literally </em>announcing their relationship to the school. She shook her head at the theatrics, the looks she was getting. She ignored them all in favour of taking Lexa’s hand and pulling her down from the apple box she had been standing on. Clarke kissed Lexa on the lips with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>The whole school cheered.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodness,” Clarke shook her head in disbelief. “You’re a dork. I’ll see you tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>She walked away from the amassed crowd with a smile while Lexa took the brunt of the questions from the student body. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. i think i'm ready now (1/2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: When g!p Lexa heard that the Unholy Trinity was going to perform again, she made sure that she was there first to get the best seats.</p><p>Lexa defends Clarke's honour. And gets rewarded.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Lexa heard that there was to be an Unholy Trinity reunion performance in the choir room, she power walked with as much dignity and grace her eagerness allowed. She arrived there before anyone else, so she took it upon herself to arrange the chairs to face the risers. Once that was finished, she sat behind the piano and tinkered with the keys.</p><p></p><div class="userstuff module">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Are you playing Love Shack?” The sound of Clarke’s voice made Lexa look up in sudden alarm. Her fingers tripped over the keys and created a dissonant note. “Sorry, did I scare you?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“N-no,” Lexa swallowed hard. Clarke wore a red blouse tied so that her belly was exposed, a black and red shimmering lace bra, a short plaid skirt. Her curled hair framed her face. Clarke looked the same — gorgeous, beautiful, and, let’s face it — <em>smoking hot </em>— but also her face held an air of maturity and experience from the few months she spent at Yale. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You look…” Lexa paused, unsure of what to say.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke grinned. “Look like what, Woods?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You look amazing,” Lexa said pathetically, though she meant to say: ravishing, positively delicious, intensely sexy.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Thanks,” Clarke chuckled and did a twirl. Her skirt flared out around her before settling into a stillness. Lexa remembered the Cheerio skirts of their youth, not so long ago, and the eroticism Lexa always associated with the attire. “Why are you already here?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I wanted the best seats for your performance.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Eager much?” Clarke smirked and leaned her hip against the piano.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I will not deny that I look forward with a vehemence to seeing you perform once again and that — ”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Lexa, relax. I was just teasing.” Clarke’s low, husky voice still sent a sharp stab of a thrill up the aforementioned girl’s spine.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>God, the sound alone of Clarke’s voice was enough to get Lexa’s cock half hard. She squirmed on the piano bench, hoping that the crease in her pants looked just that — a crease, a fold, not the circumstantial evidence of Lexa’s lust for the eternal head cheerleader of her heart.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Who was that man you brought along? From Yale, I assume?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You mean Biff? He’s my boyfriend.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa released a soft breath. “Oh, is he? Why did you bring him?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke raised a brow. “What do you mean?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“This is a glee club reunion and <em>he</em>,” Lexa barely managed to omit the scathing in her tone. “Is not part of glee club. Not to mention he hardly looked up from his phone the entire time he had been here.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Is that it? You perform a song and you expect the entire world to fall at your feet? <em>My </em>boyfriend doesn’t and suddenly he should be ousted from the school?” Clarke scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest. The effect was, Lexa assumed, meant to be stern and fierce and it was those things, to be sure. That, and the way it pushed Clarke’s already-delectable-looking tits higher up to accentuate her cleavage. Lexa looked away, feeling like a consummate pervert.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“No, I could not possibly care less if he appreciates my talents,” Lexa scowled and closed the lid to the piano. “He hasn’t paid attention to <em>you </em>, his supposed <em>girlfriend</em>, and it irritates me.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Why in the world would it irritate you?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa opened her mouth to speak, but the new generation of glee club members, Marley, Kitty, and the others filtered in, as did Mr. Schue and the rest of the old glee club, including Octavia and Raven dressed in their costumes for the performance.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Oh, and that Biff guy was there, too.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>His chin was tucked against his chest, his eyes were trained on his phone, fingers skimming the screen. As usual. He took a seat at the back and Lexa rolled her eyes. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“See?” Lexa mouthed. “Doesn’t even notice you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Whatever. I’ll make him notice,” Clarke twirled, her skirt fanned, and Lexa wished that she could stay mad at Clarke. Lexa sank into her seat beside Puck with a huff.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“That guy piss you off too?” He whispered.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“He doesn’t remotely deserve to call Clarke Griffin his girlfriend,” Lexa bit out. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Before Puck could reply, the opening notes of the song started, and Lexa’s mouth went dry. She felt light-headed. Clarke’s undeniably sultry voice became even more so — and it annoyed Lexa that it was because she was playing it up for the uncaring man sitting at the back row.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em>Baby can’t you see, I’m falling. A guy like you should wear a warning</em>,” Clarke crooned, and if Lexa had not been so irritated, her heart would have raced. Still, she couldn’t take her eyes away from Clarke’s swaying form. Raven and Octavia were attractive in their own right, but to Lexa, no one could compare to Clarke.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The Unholy Trinity danced and sang. Parts of the choreography involved pointing towards the audience, and Clarke would focus her attentions on Biff, but to no avail. He kept typing away.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It was during the second chorus that Lexa was unable to handle the sheer disrespect any further. She came up behind the still-texting man and yanked the phone from his grasp. Lexa deftly tossed it to Puck who caught it and tucked it in his inner jacket pocket. Biff opened his mouth to speak but Lexa and Puck stared him down until he crossed his arms across his chest and begrudgingly focused his attention to the performance in front of him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>As the last of the notes receded, the applause was thunderous. Lexa had returned to her seat beside Puck earlier and beamed at the Unholy Trinity. She caught Clarke’s eye and there was an inexplicable look in her features, and Lexa furrowed her brow. But the expression disappeared in a blink of an eye that Lexa wondered if she just imagined it.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa chatted with Puck in the hallway after the performance when Biff appeared, scowling. “Can I have my phone back?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“We only took your phone because of your blatant disrespect,” Lexa said. “Didn’t your old money parents,” her tone took a mocking lilt to it that Puck smirked. “Not teach you any manners? You have the most beautiful woman in all of Ohio performing in front of you and you’d rather stare at your phone?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Whatever,” he grumbled. “She just broke up with me so what does it matter?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Puck tossed him his phone back and he walked away, eyes trained on his phone’s screen once more.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I better go find Clarke, see if she’s doing okay,” Lexa said. “I didn’t think she’d break up with him — do you think it was because of what I did?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Puck shrugged. “If anything, I think you did her a favour.” He nudged Lexa with his shoulder and grinned. “Go get your girl.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa smiled and playfully rolled her eyes before making her way to the back of the auditorium and into the small room that the glee club co-opted as their change room and storage for costumes and props. She knocked, heard a muffled ‘come in,’ and poked her head through the door. Clarke was alone, still dressed in her costume.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Why did you take his phone?” Clarke asked while she looked at Lexa in the mirror.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Because he was being impolite.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Is that the only reason?” Clarke rose from the bench and stalked towards Lexa, with Lexa taking furtive steps back until her back hit the wall.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“He annoyed me. I think you deserve to be with someone who can’t take their eyes away from you, Clarke. Someone attentive. Someone who thinks you are beauty personified, while knowing that you are smart, witty, and — ”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Someone like you, you mean?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I will not deny that I think those things of you, Clarke, but I — ” Clarke stroked Lexa’s shoulder and grasped the back of her neck. Her blunt nails scraped the base of Lexa’s scalp and she stammered a series of nonsensical sounds. A shiver shot up her spine, and Clarke’s warm mouth touched Lexa’s.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa would fight any boy who ever and would slight Clarke if it meant being kissed.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke stepped back and looked at Lexa for a few seconds before she broke into heart-stopping giggles. She cradled Lexa’s jaw. “I got lipstick on you,” she murmured.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You can get lipstick on me whenever and wherever you want,” Lexa whispered with a dreamy sigh.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke raised a brow and tugged Lexa’s wrist to push her to sit on an armchair. Lexa grunted. Her jaw dropped when Clarke hiked up her already short skirt and mounted Lexa’s lap. The height differential meant that Lexa sat face to face with Clarke’s tits, her abundant cleavage mere inches away from Lexa.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She licked her lips but her throat remained dry. The visceral longing to <em>nuzzle </em>Clarke’s tits — even if it was over the shimmering red top she had on — made Lexa vibrate. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>When Lexa glanced up at Clarke — to look at her face — she saw that she was smirking. As if she could read every thought that rattled in Lexa’s hyperactive and aroused mind.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Also, her cock was positively <em>hard </em>and digging against the softness of Clarke’s ass.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What are you thinking?” Clarke asked with a teasing smile.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa cleared her throat and tried to look anywhere but at Clarke — not her face, not her body, not that playful smirk on her soft and mind-numbing lips. “I’m sure you can tell.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I have a few ideas,” she shifted her weight so the flesh of her thighs rested on Lexa’s cock, warm and heavy and driving her crazy. Her hands rested on Lexa’s shoulders where the tips of her fingers, her nails, scraped against Lexa’s jaw. “But I want to hear you say it.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Clarke Griffin, you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen and heard in my entire life.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The grin that split across Clarke’s face made Lexa’s heart swell. “Oh?” Clarke grasped the back of Lexa’s neck. “And what else?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“...And I want to be able to say that you are also the sexiest woman I have ever tasted, smelled, and touched.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke’s bright blue eyes darkened and she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck for a deep kiss, sticky with lipstick but still so sensual. Without removing her mouth from Lexa’s, Clarke covered the backs of her hands with hers to guide to rest on her hips. With the meandering pace of a wanderer, Clarke guided Lexa’s hands to the soft and warm skin of her exposed stomach. Made her caress the sides of her breasts before fully cupping them with Lexa’s hands.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>A sound — a cross between a squeak and a whimper — escaped Lexa’s throat and Clarke laughed. Not a cruel one, but it dissipated the breathless tension in the room. “That’s touch,” Clarke murmured against the line of Lexa’s jaw. Clarke lowered Lexa’s hands from her chest and in one swift motion, she grasped Lexa’s head and buried the singer’s face between her tits. Clarke giggled, and Lexa grasped at Clarke’s ass, breathing in the creamy scent of her skin.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I really wish we could do this on a bed,” Lexa panted, more to herself, but Clarke heard her anyway.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Are you sure you can’t do it without a bed?” Clarke asked. Her tone had a lilt of innocence to it but Lexa knew better — judging from the devilish glint in the blonde’s eyes. “Are you sure I can’t just… bend over for you so you can taste me?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa released a shaky breath. “Bend over then.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The blonde eased off Lexa’s lap and stood in front of her. Clarke bent cleanly in half, her skirt barely reaching halfway down her thighs. Lexa stared without shame at the swell of Clarke’s ass, so obscenely close to her face. She reached up Clarke’s plaid skirt, felt the warmth of her thighs over her thigh-high stockings, her butt, the fabric of her panties. Lexa hooked her fingers on the garter of her stockings and rolled it down Clarke’s legs to expose more of her milky skin.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa watched with a delighted smirk when Clarke’s body teetered, her legs trembling. She flipped the blonde’s skirt. A moan escaped her lips at the sight of her ass, the black fabric of her panties nestled between her plump cheeks. Lexa peeled back the gusset and with little to no preamble, licked a wet stripe against the plump lips of Clarke’s pussy.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>A low moan reverbed in Lexa’s chest at the texture of Clarke’s slick pussy lips, the salty tang of her slick heat. Lexa mouthed at Clarke’s pussy with fervent desire, her cock causing her pants to become unbearably tight. She resisted touching herself and instead grasped Clarke’s thighs, her calves, while she tongued Clarke’s wet hole.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em>Nnnnh,</em>” Clarke whimpered. Her legs quivered and Lexa eased back. But Clarke whined, and so Lexa returned to licking Clarke’s thick folds, tongue grazing her clit and breaching her grasping hole that clenched around her tongue, begging for it to stay inside her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh <em>fuck</em>,” Clarke gasped. The sound alone made Lexa’s cock twitch, and she had to pull away from devouring Clarke’s pussy to catch her breath, think about un-erotic things. “Why’d you stop?” Clarke demanded.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Gimme a sec,” Lexa muttered, more to herself, as she shifted her cock in the tightness of her jeans. She unzipped her pants to release it with a small sigh of relief. “In case you didn’t notice, you turn me on so much,” she retorted. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh, I did notice,” Clarke smirked, looking at Lexa over her shoulder. The dark-haired girl blushed, and opted to return to the task before her. She grasped Clarke’s ass cheeks and parted them. She laved her tongue all over her pussy lips, her clit, the wet, dripping hole of her cunt. Lexa tongued the hole, its tightness clenching around her wet muscle caused precum to shuttle out the tip of her cock at the thought of her dick replacing her tongue inside Clarke. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa pressed deeper into Clarke, and the blonde gasped and stumbled. Thankfully, Lexa held her so she did not fall over. “My legs are weak,” Clarke said with a soft, breathless laugh, so Lexa guided Clarke to sit on the armchair. She knelt, with clothes to pad her knees against the floor, and returned to lavishing attention all over Clarke’s slick pussy lips. She moaned unconsciously, Clarke’s calves resting on top of her shoulders while she nibbled the blonde’s stiff clit.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She glanced up and nearly came at the mere sight of Clarke’s look of bliss. Her half-closed eyelids, her parted lips, the way her chest heaved with every ragged intake of breath. Lexa’s toes curled and she grasped the base of her cock to keep herself from busting already.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Please, I’m so close,” Clarke grasped the back of Lexa’s neck to keep her mouth pressed against her pussy. Wetness flooded out of her in such copious amounts that when Lexa slipped two fingers inside her, the molten heat made Lexa whimper. She latched on to Clarke’s clit, sucked it roughly while fucking her two fingers inside her wet heat, fingers curled to put pressure on her sensitive, fluttering walls.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke’s nails dug into Lexa’s shoulders. Her back arched, and her breathing came out in ragged gasps. “Lexa, Lexa, Lexa,” Clarke whimpered. Her eyes opened and in her dark blue eyes, Lexa saw nothing but heat and desire. Clarke threw her head back and with a sharp scream — that Lexa immediately silenced with a hand over Clarke’s mouth — the blonde came hard, her heels dug against Lexa’s back. Lexa kept pounding her fingers into Clarke’s clenching hole, until she was shaking and came again.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The blonde clamped her quivering thighs together and Lexa slipped her fingers out of her pussy. Her cock ached, and she had half the mind to shoot her load in her hand. Lexa sat on the floor and closed her fist around her thick meat, but one look from Clarke stopped her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She slid off the armchair and replaced Lexa’s hand with her own. Clarke locked eyes with Lexa as she tugged her cock. Her mouth latched on the crown and sucked. Her tongue dug into the leaking slit of Lexa’s dick, made wet slurping sounds as her lips stroked the underside of her cock.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh f-fuck, Clarke, I — ” Lexa sucked in a breath. Clarke looked up at Lexa, with a sweet, innocent look in her eyes while her mouth was obscenely wrapped around Lexa’s thick, veined cock. The blonde sucked harshly, a soft purr rumbled from her chest.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And, honestly, that was more than enough. Lexa bucked into Clarke’s mouth and her balls tensed. Her load shot out of her in thick ropes, which Clarke continued to suck out of her. The gulping sounds of Clarke’s throat made Lexa’s eyes roll to the back of her head. Her entire body convulsed as pleasure wracked her veins.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke eased off Lexa’s cock with a smile. She mounted Lexa’s lap, her pussy hovering over her still-erect cock, but the smaller woman wheezed and grasped Clarke’s waist. “Not here.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“If not here, then where?” Clarke looked up at Lexa with an innocent but sly smile. She lowered her pussy against the length of Lexa’s cock to grind against her shaft. Her cum slicked Lexa’s meat and the dark-haired woman let out a shuddering breath.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“My parents are on vacation.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“How convenient,” Clarke grinned and rose to her feet. “Then what are we waiting for?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa wished that Clarke didn’t have to change back into her white and pink polka dot dress, though she looked elegant in it. Then again, to have Clarke walk around in the arousal-inducing outfit of her costume would probably cause car accidents. They managed to sneak out of McKinley without anyone noticing them, which allowed them to avoid interrogation. The time spent in the car with Clarke was pleasant and it allowed Lexa’s raging hard-on to calm down some, though her pulse still thrummed with potential. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa showed Clarke into her house, and, judging from the way Clarke made a beeline for the stairs, she remembered where Lexa’s bedroom was. The dark-haired girl trailed after Clarke, watched as her ass swayed with every step she took. The blonde stood in Lexa’s bedroom and smiled. Crooked her finger to beckon her close.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke held Lexa’s shoulders and lowered her mouth to hers in a kiss without urgency, but filled with the slowburn of passion that left Lexa breathless, her pulse thrumming with vibrant energy. She held Clarke’s waist, moaned when Clarke fed Lexa her tongue.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Is this a rebound?” Lexa asked when Clarke pulled back.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Mmmm, no,” Clarke sat on the edge of Lexa’s childhood bed. “There’s really nothing to rebound from. I never liked Biff.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa frowned and knelt in front of Clarke to lift her foot and remove her heels for her. “Then why even date him?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“He’s old money — if I married him, I’d be set for life.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“At the cost of what? Abject misery? A loveless marriage?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke rolled her eyes, but Lexa could tell, with the way Clarke looked off in the distance, that she made her point loud and clear. “We can’t all be idealistic about love.”</p>
  <p><br/>“Well, we should be. <em>You </em>should be. You deserve everything in this world, Clarke. Love and happiness, especially,” Lexa grumbled. She kissed the length of Clarke’s legs, from her ankles, her calves, her knees. Lexa pushed Clarke’s skirt higher up her thighs to kiss the seam of her leg and hip and her mound over her panties. Above her, she heard the shallow breath escaping the blonde’s full, parted lips, and Lexa smiled.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“And I suppose you’re being idealistic in love?” Clarke asked with a raised brow.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa grinned and stood up with Clarke’s legs wrapped around her waist. “Yup. I’m with you, aren’t I?” Her cock was hard again, and she unbuttoned her pants and stepped out of them. She pressed her erection against Clarke’s inner thigh and leaned down for a kiss.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Why so hard already?” Clarke teased, her legs wrapped around Lexa’s waist.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Because I’m in love with you, next question.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It took Clarke a few seconds before she realized what Lexa just said, but by then Lexa knelt on the floor again, peeling off Clarke’s panties and to nuzzle the crease of her inner thighs. It came as no surprise that Clarke was beautiful everywhere, even down to the tuft of hair on her pussy mound. The dark urgency of eating Clarke out in the auditorium kept her from appreciating the look of Clarke’s pussy. Lexa pried apart Clarke’s thick pussy lips to further expose her stiff clit and her pink hole that drooled with precum. She then wrapped her lips around Clarke’s clit and gave it a gentle suck, her tongue flat against it.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh, <em>Lexa </em>,” Clarke gasped, and really, it should be illegal for Clarke to sound this hot — and be this hot.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She dug her nails against Clarke’s pale thighs and focused on the taste on her tongue and the task at hand. She dipped a finger into Clarke’s hole, teased the flexing ring of her entrance by flicking her fingertip and letting it snag against Clarke’s slick walls. Above her, Clarke squirmed and gripped fistfuls of bedsheets, her thighs trying to close around Lexa’s head but she pinned her thighs to keep them spread.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Mmmmmn, oh <em>god</em>, right there…” Clarke’s voice was muffled against her palm where she was biting the flesh of her hand to keep quiet. But Lexa was having none of that. She reached up to grasp Clarke’s wrists and pinned them to her side. No chance for her to muffle her sounds now.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke raised her head and met Lexa’s eyes with dark eyes, blown pupils, her lips swollen from her biting. Lexa guided Clarke’s hands to her head, and Clarke immediately grasped handfuls of Lexa’s hair and rutted her pussy against Lexa’s greedy sucking mouth. Her cum slicking all over Lexa’s lips, her cheeks, her chin. “Lexa — <em>fuck </em>... I want to feel your tongue inside me...”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke could say anything, could be reading phone numbers off the yellow pages, and <em>still</em>, it would drive Lexa crazy. It just so happened that Clarke was whimpering Lexa’s name and speaking filthy things, so the effects were tenfold.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Does it feel good?” Lexa interrupted her licking and sucking of Clarke’s pussy lips to make the query, much to the blonde’s obvious disappointment.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yes, <em>obviously</em>,” she huffed. “Keep going — I’m about to come. Want to hump your mouth some more.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa playfully rolled her eyes and slurped wetly on Clarke’s plump folds. Her tongue traced circles around Clarke’s clit before she slipped it into her quivering hole, her nose grazing the stiff bud. Lexa bobbed her head to tongue-fuck the whimpering blonde while she reached down to grasp her erection. She fisted the head of her cock, imagined it to be what was breaching the ring of Clarke’s tight pussy.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>But that image proved to be a bit too much. Lexa released her cock and instead focused on suckling Clarke’s clit as she pumped two fingers in her grasping hole. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Fuck me, Lexa… Fuck those fingers inside me...” Clarke whined, her thighs clamping together. Lexa didn’t bother keeping her legs spread because it helped her, too — Clarke’s thighs against her ears drowned out the words Clarke spoke, which she knew now to be filthy. Clarke Griffin liked to talk dirty.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke arched sharply and she clung to Lexa. Broken gasps, soft whimpers of Lexa’s name, and the flood of Clarke’s cum told Lexa all she needed to know. She watched Clarke’s body undulate as she rode the waves of her orgasm, the slick-wet sounds of her fingers pounding into Clarke’s pussy filled her ears.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The rise and fall of Clarke’s chest slowed, and Lexa slipped her fingers out of her pussy. A shiver ran through the length of Clarke’s body, and Lexa took that moment to admire the sight laid out before her: Clarke, her dress bunched up around her waist, looking positively radiant and disheveled.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You should have removed your dress first,” Lexa remarked with a small smile. “Now it’s all wrinkled.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“And whose fault is that?” Clarke drawled.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Mine. It’s all my fault. I willingly take all the blame.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke opened one eye, her cheeks tinged pink. She smiled. “Good.” She reached out for Lexa, and the dark-haired girl met her reach halfway. Clarke pulled Lexa for a kiss, her fingers stroking the nape of her neck.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Don’t think I forgot about what you said, Woods.” Clarke murmured against Lexa’s mouth. “Since when?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I don’t know. It’s just one of those things, you know, that one realizes that one has always felt,” mumbled Lexa. Clarke hummed and pushed her off so she could sit up. Now, Lexa sat on the bed, her back against the headboard.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Interesting, because I’d say the same thing,” Clarke said with a small, disarming smile.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You mean…”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke grinned and tugged Lexa’s shirt off and groped all over Lexa’s tits while kissing her. She pulled Lexa’s boxers off and out sprang her hard cock which Clarke grasped in both hands. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She swiped her thumb against the wet slit and took Lexa’s cockhead in her mouth. Lexa groaned when Clarke’s tongue dragged against the slit and it coaxed precum out of her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Fuck…” Lexa bit her lip and tried her damndest not to thrust into the warmth of Clarke’s mouth.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The blonde cupped her balls and sucked the length of Lexa’s cock, the tip of it nudging the back of Clarke’s throat. Lexa’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, her hips bucked just as Clarke slipped her cock out of her mouth, her lips glistened with spit and precum. She smirked at Lexa, her fist curled around the tip of her cock causing wet sounds that weakened Lexa’s knees.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Unzip me.” Clarke said as she rose to her knees, wobbled with a giggle, and turned her back towards Lexa so she could unzip her dress and expose the smooth, pale skin of her back interrupted only by the black lace of her bra. Clarke shrugged her dress off, and it fell in a puddle on the bed. Lexa, acting on pure instinct and pure desire, trailed a series of light kisses from the back of Clarke’s neck, her shoulders, her spine. She held Clarke from behind to smother her neck in kisses, hands resting on the swell of the blonde’s hips.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>But Clarke had other ideas for where Lexa’s hands should be. She reached back to unclasp her bra and removed it as well. She then guided Lexa’s hands to her tits. Clarke smirked — Lexa couldn’t exactly <em>see </em>, but she <em>knew </em>Clarke — when she wriggled her hips and pushed her ass back against Lexa’s hard cock.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Tease,” Lexa murmured against Clarke’s neck.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What about it?” Clarke kissed Lexa’s temple and rubbed the back of her neck. “It’s all about the teasing and not about the pleasing.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I remember,” Lexa said with a soft groan. She pushed Clarke down on the bed, and the blonde squeaked in surprise — that turned into a moan when Lexa covered her back with her body. Her stiff nipples dragged against the smoothness of Clarke’s back, causing both of them to shiver from the sensations. Lexa’s cock pressed up against Clarke’s ass, and she rutted her dick between her ass cheeks with a desperate moan.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She pulled back and patted Clarke’s ass so she would scoot up on the bed. The blonde raised her brow and lay on her back, arms open to draw Lexa into her arms. They kissed, all lips and teeth and tongue. Clarke grasped the thickness of Lexa’s cock and stroked it while she nibbled her earlobe. She guided the shaft between her thighs, the tip dragged against her slit.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa let out a gasp and Clarke smirked. With her blue eyes locked with Lexa’s, she guided the tip of Lexa’s cock into her liquid heat. Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist, pulled her close to sheathe her thickness inside her in one, smooth motion. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, a deep, guttural whimper escaping her. Lexa nuzzled into the pale column of Clarke’s neck and bit the jut of her collarbones.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I want it hard,” Clarke grasped Lexa’s jaw, a fierce glint of arousal in her eyes. “You can fuck me gently any other time, but right now, I — <em>fuck!</em>”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She arched sharply when Lexa snapped her hips to drive her thick meat inside her. Lexa sucked Clarke’s thumb into her mouth as she still held her jaw. With her hands on either side of Clarke’s stomach, she rolled her hips with each rough thrust to let the moaning blonde feel every inch of Lexa’s cock buried inside her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Like that?” Lexa panted.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em>Yes, yes</em>,” Clarke’s nails dug into the slope of Lexa’s shoulders. She wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, saw the smug look she had and huffed. Clarke looked away. “Don’t look at me like that.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Like what?” Lexa grinned. She increased the pace of her thrusting so it rocked her bed and Clarke’s body, her tits bounced with Lexa’s fucking. She moaned as Lexa lowered her mouth to suckle on Clarke’s nipple.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Like — <em>ah! </em>— all smug a-and… <em>nnnh!</em>”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa delighted in Clarke’s attempts to remain coherent, and took pride over the fact that she could render Clarke so inarticulate. She sank her teeth gently into the textured stiffness of her nipple, slamming Clarke harder and rougher into the bed.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>This was everything Lexa wanted from high school — well, okay, maybe not everything — but to have a whimpering, quivering, orgasming Clarke Griffin on her bed was pretty high on her list. As Lexa pushed Clarke’s legs by the backs of her knees for her ass to raise a bit off the bed so her cock reached deeper inside her, Clarke gasped her name and came, hard and sudden all over Lexa’s humping cock. Clarke’s body tensed, and the veins of her neck became prominent as pleasure rocked through her body. Cum flooded out of her clenched pussy to soak Lexa’s cock with it.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh god, Lexa,” Clarke panted, her eyes half-closed, her face pink and radiating heat. “Keep fucking me…”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She yanked her cock out of Clarke to make her lie prone on the bed, and re-sheathed her stiff dick back into Clarke’s tightness. Lexa buried her face against her neck, her hot breath against Clarke’s jaw. “Right there, right there — god, that cock feels <em>so good, </em>” the blonde whimpered, her ass raising to get closer to Lexa. “Fuck me until you shoot that load in me — ”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh geez,” Lexa grunted at the sound of Clarke’s voice uttering such filthy things. “I should’ve known you’d be a dirty talker,” she murmured, her tits pressed against Clarke’s back.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“O-only with you,” Clarke teased. Her eyes squeezed shut and her body convulsed as she came again, her body bucking into Lexa. The dark-haired girl held Clarke’s hips still and buried her cock as deep as she could inside her fluttering walls and came with a sharp intake of breath, with a deep guttural, “Oh my god, Clarke<em> … </em>” as streaks of her load pulsed into Clarke’s pussy and drenching her walls with Lexa’s thick cum.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa rolled off but the blonde was having none of the distance. She rolled on top of Lexa and kissed her, hands roaming all over the smaller woman’s body. Touching Lexa as if she couldn’t get enough. Needed to claim Lexa with her hands, as much as possible.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. i think i'm ready now (2/2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: a continuation of part one (chapter 18).</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lexa smiled at the sight of Clarke Griffin’s radiant beauty dressed in a loose dress shirt she found in Lexa’s closet and nothing else. Her curled hair fell in waves over her shoulders, her long, delectable legs a sight to behold. She skipped the last step of the stairs and draped her body over Lexa’s while she stirred something in front of the stove.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t enjoy waking up alone,” Clarke complained.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I got thirsty,” Lexa kissed her cheek. “Would you like something to eat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm, I’m not really that hungry,” Clarke said. She reached into a cupboard for a glass which she filled by the sink. Lexa took that moment to stand behind the gorgeous blonde in the kitchen of her fathers’ house. Her arms snuck around Clarke’s waist and up her shirt as she tilted her head back to drink water. Lexa admired the pale column of neck, how it flexed with every swallow. Her fingertips closed around a stiff, pink nipple.</p><p> </p><p>“Lexa,” Clarke let out a squeak. “At least let me finish my drink.”</p><p> </p><p>She said nothing; only nuzzled the spot behind Clarke’s ear, her hands resting on her waist.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Clarke finished drinking two full glasses of water — having good sex runs the risk of dehydration, Clarke explained — she turned around and loosely wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“And how would you know about that?” Lexa asked.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke shrugged. “Octavia told me.” She tightened her arms around Lexa’s neck and they kissed with such inexplicable tenderness that it sent Lexa nearly to tears.</p><p> </p><p>How could she possibly live without Clarke after this?</p><p> </p><p>But she’ll have to, won’t she?</p><p> </p><p>“You look like you’re worrying about something,” Clarke caressed Lexa’s jaw and kissed her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re thinking about the future, aren’t you?” Clarke asked, her voice a soft thing that had its own way of worming into Lexa’s heart. She grasped the back of Lexa’s neck and kissed her so deeply and with such promise that Lexa <em>wanted to believe</em>. “We’ll make it work.”</p><p> </p><p>And that was all she needed. Lexa believed Clarke, wholeheartedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Lexa said, unable to hide the shakiness in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke cradled her head and kissed her again. “Now,” she said in a teasing tone with a smile that dissipated most of the tension. “Tell me a fantasy.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa blinked. Suddenly found her mouth dry. “Um, what do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde smirked and her hands roamed Lexa’s shoulders. It was an innocent enough gesture, but paired with the sexy glint in Clarke’s eyes, it made Lexa weak and aroused. “You can’t tell me you’ve loved me for so long yet you didn’t think about me in a sexual way.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa cleared her throat. “I’ll tell you one of mine if you tell me yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“One of?” Clarke grinned. “So you have plenty?”</p><p> </p><p>“As you said, Clarke. I’ve had <em>years </em>to think about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“So did I. Okay, I’ll tell you mine.” Clarke looked shy, and Lexa nuzzled the crook of her neck for it. “I want to have sex with you while you’re wearing your animal sweater, and your skirt, and your knee-highs.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa smirked. “I knew it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Clarke whined. “Tell me yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa swallowed hard. It was true that she had many fantasies that revolved around Clarke, but that was the problem — she had <em>many</em>. One image, however, was prominent in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Well?”</p><p> </p><p>Her cheeks flushed pink and she cleared her throat. “I just want to preface this by saying that if my fantasy bothers you, or you’re simply not into it, I accept that and we don’t have to bring it up again – “</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Clarke giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“And, in fact, I would not be averse to forgetting this conversation ever happened, should you be repulsed by — ”</p><p> </p><p>“Lexa,” Clarke grasped her jaw and forced the shorter woman to look her in the eye. “Tell me what it is, and we’ll go from there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want you to <em>own </em>me,” Lexa said with a blush. “Use me for your pleasure – it doesn’t matter – as long as you make me feel I’m yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh,” Clarke purred, and it was the sound Lexa least expected to hear from the blonde. But what <em>did </em>she expect? Repulsion? Clarke’s warm mouth grazed the line of her jaw. “Can it be while you’re wearing the animal sweater?” She slipped her hands up Lexa’s shirt to squeeze her soft tits. She pinched Lexa’s nipples and cocked a brow. “Well?”</p><p> </p><p>“A-anything you want, Clarke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good answer,” she turned and headed upstairs with Lexa in tow. Inside Lexa’s bedroom, Clarke sat on the edge of the bed, her arms kept her propped behind her, her long, creamy legs crossed. Lexa had a brief moment of yearning, so she fell on her knees in front of Clarke to trail kisses along her calves, her knees, her thighs. Lexa looked up at Clarke and saw a smirk on her lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I got distracted.” Lexa stood and opened her closet while Clarke laughed softly behind her. She retrieved her old clothes: a green elephant sweater, a plaid skirt, and white knee-high socks and was about to head into her bathroom, but Clarke stopped her. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve already seen you naked; why bother to change in the bathroom?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a lot to be said about a good entrance, Clarke.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke rolled her eyes but she was smiling. “Fine. You’re so dramatic, Woods.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa closed the bathroom door behind her and proceeded to change into her old high school clothes. She rolled her knee-highs over her calves and smoothed out the skirt over her thighs and ass. The clothes were not ill-fitting, necessarily, but it pleased Lexa to see that she grew vertically, given the amount of extra skin exposed from her skirt. To speed things along – because she was impatient – she opted not to wear underwear. As a finishing touch, she placed a headband on top of her head. She gave herself a once-over in front of the mirror and smiled. She should have known Clarke felt some type of way about these clothes Lexa once wore. If she hadn’t, maybe she wouldn’t have mocked it so much.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa stepped out of the bathroom and immediately, Clarke stared with unabashed lust. She pulled Lexa to stand between her legs, her hands roamed all over Lexa’s hips, thighs, and ass. “Hm, I knew it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Knew what?” Lexa asked, with her hands kneading Clarke’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I used to think wanting to rail you while you wore this outfit was a fluke. Turns out, I still want to, so,” Clarke shrugged. Her hand curled around Lexa’s cock as it tented Lexa’s skirt, interrupting the soft laughter from the dark-haired girl. “I wish I had the foresight to borrow the Cheerios uniform, but,” she shrugged and left it at that.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I probably won’t last if you wear the uniform,” Lexa admitted with reddened cheeks, at which Clarke smirked and cocked a brow. “Though I’m sure we can re-enact the pure sexual tension of our sophomore year some other time.” Lexa kissed Clarke and sank on her knees in front of her. She hiked her legs up and apart to lick a broad stripe from Clarke’s hole to her clit. She tongued her clit, her lips and teeth smearing it with spit to allow her to toy with it with such sloppy eagerness that Clarke’s moans made Lexa’s cock twitch from the sheer eroticism of it. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke grasped Lexa’s head and yanked her mouth away from her. Lexa whimpered, neck craned to get back to devouring Clarke’s pussy, but the blonde would not let her. She chuckled and Lexa looked up to see Clarke watching her with a smirk across her lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Greedy,” she teased. “Get on the bed. I want to ride your face.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa scrambled to mount the bed, and Clarke giggled. “You’re eager to please, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You would be too, if Clarke Griffin is ordering you around.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke hummed softly as she threw her leg over Lexa’s head to have her between her legs, to have her pussy hovering over Lexa’s mouth. Lexa stared with no shame, with lust so evident in her eyes, at the slick pussy lips, shimmering with a mix of spit and cum. Clarke spread her pussy lips to expose her stiff clit, the glistening mouth of her entrance, and Lexa whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, please,” she begged. Her cock pulsed with the desire to bury into Clarke’s pussy, to reside in there, to feel the depths of the blonde and drive her to delirious pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>“Please what?” Clarke circled her clit with her fingertip and her hips bucked into her own touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Please let me do that. Let me make you feel good.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how do you propose you’d do that?” Clarke asked, brow raised. Her fingers slipped into her hole and her pussy made a wet, sucking sound that made Lexa gasp at how <em>obscene </em>it sounded. She cursed under her breath and hiked her skirt up to fist the tip of her cock, the slit dribbling with precum.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d bury my tongue in you,” Lexa panted as she jerked herself off. Her fist wrapped tight around her slick cockhead made slick sounds that only fueled Lexa’s lust. “I would eat your pussy like it’s my final meal on earth. I would suck yout clit like candy, and I won’t stop until your legs are shaking and you’re weak and you’re begging me to stop – ”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s cheeks were pink when she clamped a hand over Lexa’s mouth. “You better deliver, Woods.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa smiled behind Clarke’s palm, parted her lips to nibble the tip of Clarke’s finger before sucking it into her mouth. She moaned low as she tasted Clarke’s cum. “I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde lowered herself over Lexa’s mouth, and Lexa was so eager that she craned her neck to meet Clarke’s pussy halfway. She immediately wrapped her lips around Clarke’s clit, and she suckled it with a pace that expressed a relish in finally being able to have her mouth on any part of Clarke. Her fist, still wrapped around her cock, sped up as she felt Clarke’s thighs tremble against her cheek. Lexa reached up with her other hand to palm the blonde’s tits and pinch her nipple. Clarke threw her head back, moaning, her hips gyrating to grind her pussy against Lexa’s mouth and tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, right <em>there, </em>” Clarke whined. The pink tinge to her cheeks darkened, and her lips were plump and bee-stung from her biting of it. Lexa moaned against Clarke’s pussy lips, her cum smearing all over Lexa’s face. The heady smell of Clarke’s arousal was everywhere, thick and salty, and she had to wrap a tight fist around the base of her cock to steady herself.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke grasped the headboard and with abandon, rode Lexa’s face with a desperation that made Lexa groan. She wrapped her arms around Clarke’s shaking thighs and buried her tongue inside her to feel her flexing walls. Her nose nudged Clarke’s clit, and the woman above began to tremble. Her tits heaved with every shallow intake of breath.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes locked. Clarke’s dilated blue eyes, her parted mouth, made Lexa suck in a harsh breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to come all over that mouth,” Clarke husked. </p><p> </p><p>Lexa let out a muffled whimper. She latched onto Clarke’s clit once more and slipped two fingers inside her pussy. She wasted no time – she crooked her fingers into Clarke’s spot and thrust into her with long, deep strokes. Clarke screamed and her thighs clamped around Lexa. She came, and the wetness that flooded out of her made Lexa’s thrusts easier, and louder, and more erotic.</p><p> </p><p>As promised, Lexa did not let up. She pulled at Clarke’s clit with her lips, scraped her teeth against the stiff nub, and soothed it with her tongue, all while pounding her fingers into her. Clarke let out a choked gasp, and Lexa was confident that she came again. Still, Lexa continued.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa could feel the humidity radiating off Clarke’s body. Her skin covered with a sheen of sweat, grew sticky. Clarke’s broken moans, her quivering legs, her body racked with jolts of pleasure. And still, Lexa mouthed at her clit, stroked her fluttering walls with the tips of her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god,” Clarke gasped. She tried to get off Lexa’s mouth, but she was too weak, and Lexa held her by the thighs. “Stop, stop,” she whimpered, “i-it’s too much…”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa loosened her hold around Clarke and she shifted down so she was face to face with the dark-haired, smiling woman. “Yeah, yeah, you’ve proven your point and you delivered twice over,” Clarke said, blushing. She slipped her hand up Lexa’s animal sweater and let out a low purring sound as she grasped the soft mounds of Lexa’s tits. “God, you’re so hot, Lexa.”</p><p> </p><p>She blushed and bit her lip. Her cock, stiff as ever, dug into Clarke’s inner thighs, but it seemed as if she did not notice. After all, she had her attention focused on mouthing at Lexa’s ear – nibbling her earlobe and mouthing at her pulse.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s eyes fluttered to a close to focus on not being tickled from the sensations of Clarke’s hot mouth on her skin. She sucked harshly on Lexa’s earlobe and her hips bucked. Clarke shimmied her hips, and in one smooth motion, sank down on Lexa’s cock. Sheathed the woman’s thick meat all the way to the root. Both of them released a guttural moan, and it took all of Lexa’s deep-breathing exercises to not bust her load right then and there.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmmmmn,” Clarke purred, and <em>honestly </em>, it did not help Lexa’s near-orgasm state <em>at all</em>. Clarke rested on her elbows so her face hovered over Lexa’s.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa, of course, had no choice but to look at Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking?” Clarke asked, just as her hips made small, up and down movements that allowed Lexa’s cock to slip out of her pussy in shallow movements. Lexa grasped Clarke’s ass, her hips, the small of her back. She could not help but remember how Clarke asked her this earlier. It was touching, how the blonde on top of her wanted to know her thoughts — though they revolved around <em>her</em>, so maybe there was some form of vanity there?</p><p> </p><p>Either way, Lexa did not care. She wanted to boost Clarke’s ego, make Clarke see her the way Lexa sees her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re too beautiful for words,” Lexa murmured.</p><p> </p><p>The tenderness there was inexplicable. Clarke kissed Lexa. First, it started slow, but as soon as Clarke’s tongue slipped into Lexa’s mouth, the kiss grew intense, all tongue, all teeth. Clarke buried her fingers in Lexa’s thick brown hair and started to ride her cock in earnest, the undersides of her thighs clapping against Lexa’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Your cock feels so good inside me,” Clarke whimpered against Lexa’s mouth. She grasped Lexa’s neck but did not squeeze – though it was enough for Lexa to moan from Clarke’s words and her symbolic gesture of possession. The trust Lexa had under Clarke’s hands had an erotic effect for the two of them — to Lexa, because Clarke could harm her if she wanted, but Lexa <em>knew </em>she wouldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa may only be a little bit psychic but she could see in Clarke’s eyes that the willing way she succumbed in her hands gave the blonde a certain kind of rush. Her weight transferred to her elbows propped to frame Lexa’s head. Their noses touched, and Clarke rocked and gyrated her hips with a fervour that made Lexa groan. Her cock, buried so deep inside Clarke, wrapped in wet heat, was dizzying. She grasped Clarke’s bouncing ass to still her, but Clarke smiled a devilish grin. She grasped Lexa’s hands and pinned her hands over her head.</p><p> </p><p>“W-wait — you’re going to make me — ”</p><p> </p><p>“Come?” Clarke husked, and Lexa sucked in a sharp breath. “Do it. Give it to me deep. I can’t wait to feel your hard dick shoot that hot load inside me — ”</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, please,” Lexa wheezed against the blonde’s lips when she leaned in to kiss her. Still, the willful Clarke Griffin only smirked and rolled her hips to ride Lexa’s teetering, pulsating meat. Unable to control herself despite performing all the breathing exercises that usually helped her control her orgasmic state, Lexa’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her back arched. Whimpering Clarke’s name in a steady stream, she emptied her balls, hips raised off the bed to get as deep as she could into Clarke and unloaded her thick cum into the moaning blonde’s womb.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa seethed out Clarke’s name in her desperation. Pleasure wrecked her body as waves upon waves of its electricity coursed through her. Her jaw dropped. Her body twitched with every spurt of cum that left her body. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmmmmn, <em>yes</em>, just like that,” Clarke purred, and <em>really</em>, Lexa was about to lose her goddamn mind. That is, if she hadn’t already. Clarke rutted against Lexa’s meat, barely an inch leaving her clenching pussy. </p><p> </p><p>“You gonna come, baby?” Lexa husked softly. Maybe she can have a little payback. </p><p> </p><p>She managed to wriggle her wrists from Clarke’s grasp and rolled them over so she was on top. Clarke’s eyes, dilated so it looked nothing but pools of darkness, shot open, and Lexa grinned down at her. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so close, I can feel it... Clenching all over my hard dick...” Lexa kissed along the line of Clarke’s jaw. Despite having orgasmed, her cock stayed hard. With every shallow thrust she did, she felt the load she shot inside Clarke push out of her hole with a slick, sucking sound. </p><p> </p><p>“D-don’t tease,” Clarke’s legs trembled as she wrapped them around Lexa’s waist. But Lexa grasped Clarke’s legs by the backs of her knees, kept them spread so she could roll her hips and get her cock as deep as she could inside the whimpering blonde. Lexa smiled, kissed Clarke’s forehead. The act was dissonant from the eroticism of Lexa’s hard, deep thrusts, and Clarke gasped sharply. Her nails dug into the skin of Lexa’s shoulders. She screamed as an orgasm tore through her. Intense, almost violent. </p><p> </p><p>“Lexa!” Clarke shrieked. Her body convulsed, and Lexa dropped Clarke’s legs so she could cling to her, arms around Lexa’s neck. Her hips moved urgently, still riding the torrential outpour of coming all over Lexa’s cock. </p><p> </p><p>Lexa stilled her hips and took to kissing all over Clarke’s sweaty face as she struggled to catch her breath. She eased her now softened cock out of Clarke which caused her to shiver and rub her thighs together. Clarke refused to let Lexa go, her face buried against Lexa’s warm neck.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, however, Clarke would have to breathe. She released Lexa and sucked in a deep breath. Lexa grinned then rolled off her to cuddle up against her side. </p><p> </p><p>“How long are you in town for?” Clarke asked with a yawn. She threw her leg over Lexa’s waist. Her hair, damp with sweat, her cheeks tinged pink, and the loving look in her eyes was, suffice to say, made Lexa’s heart lurch in her chest. Was there ever a more beautiful sight?</p><p> </p><p>“I fly back to New York on Saturday,” Lexa caressed the length of Clarke’s leg. “You?”</p><p> </p><p>“Friday night,” Clarke said softly. “I don’t want to go.” She buried her face against Lexa’s hair, and Lexa swore she heard a sniffle. “I can’t believe I’m saying that about Lima.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to think you don’t mean that about <em>Lima</em>, per se,” Lexa stroked the damp skin of Clarke’s back, the nape of her neck, her curled hair. “But about me.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke looked up at Lexa and smiled. “You know, you might be right.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>know </em>I am,” Lexa giggled. She kissed the slope of Clarke’s shoulder. Her neck. Her biceps. Everywhere that she could reach. “Maybe it’s high time you used that metro pass.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have one too, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. Can I come visit you next weekend, then?” Lexa heart leapt to her throat to follow the words that she just uttered. If she got rejected now, there was no way of knowing in what way she would react. Would she burst into tears? Or would she feel hollowed out and indifferent?</p><p> </p><p>But, as it turned out, she would be neither of those things.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love it if you do,” Clarke grinned, and Lexa’s heart swelled to three sizes, right then and there. “I’ll tell my roommate to find somewhere else to stay for the weekend because I…” Clarke scraped her nails lightly against the length of Lexa’s arm. “Will ride you like there’s tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa swallowed hard.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. cause for concern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: As a favour to help the McKinley Titans win, g!p Lexa (and other glee club members) join the football team. Clarke, being Lexa’s girlfriend, is patently against it.</p><p>So when Lexa gets tackled and hurt, one can imagine how head cheerleader ice queen Clarke Griffin reacts.</p><p>This story includes: g!p smut, explicit descriptions of oral and (first time) penetrative sex, dirty talk, and cheesy quips from Lexa.</p><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div class="userstuff module">
  <p>“The guys in the team got <em>what</em>?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Food poisoning,” Finn explained patiently. He stood in front of glee club and he fidgeted with the hem of his striped shirt. “Karofsky, Azimio, and two other guys in their posse ate the ninety-nine cent shrimp from Breadstix last night and we think it was planted by the opposing team to get us to forfeit. And I know it might be too much to ask, but – Kurt, Lexa, Tina, and Mercedes, <em>please</em>, we need your help.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“And what do you want them to do, exactly?” Clarke asked. She sat beside Lexa, her arm draped around the back of Lexa’s chair, her fingertips touching the curve of the singer’s shoulder.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“We need them to join the team for one game—just so we have enough players to qualify—”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke raised her brow. “You want Lexa to play football and run the risk of getting pulped by big, burly guys?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Gee, thanks for your concern for us too, Clarke,” drawled Kurt.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Clarke meant to express concern for all four of us,” Lexa said hurriedly. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Not really—”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa clamped a hand over her girlfriend’s mouth. “As I was saying—we’ll do it! This way, if the football team wins and they see that glee members were part of it said victory, maybe they’d think of joining glee, or at least, they’ll stop bullying us as much.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Are you <em>sure </em>you want to do this?” Clarke asked, her arms now crossed over her chest. “Have you been to a football game? Some of these guys are <em>huge</em>—bigger than either Finn or Puck. You’re going to get hurt.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa smiled and took Clarke’s hand to kiss the back of it. “Our friends need help. What kind of a friend would I be if I didn’t at least try to help them?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The blonde head cheerleader’s eyes softened, and Finn sighed in relief—only to suck the air he exhaled back into his lungs when Clarke wheeled to face him with her iciest glare. “If Lexa gets so much as a tap from <em>anyone</em>, you’ll see how pissed I can get.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“O-okay,” Finn sputtered.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Finn told the glee members to have dinner an hour before the game started, which was at seven. There was no need to go to practice since, if everything goes according to plan, they would not have to play at all. Given that they have plenty of time to get ready, Clarke went home with Lexa to get some homework done before she had to go and coordinate the Cheerios for their halftime performance.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“This will be my first chance to see you perform a Cheerio routine!” Lexa exclaimed as she bounced on the bed beside Clarke. She stepped out of her Cheerios uniform for a moment and reclined on Lexa’s bed wearing Lexa’s clothes—the tiniest shorts and a shirt that barely covered her stomach. When Lexa handed these articles of clothing to her, she raised a brow but changed into them anyway. “I’m so excited.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em>I’m</em> not,” Clarke muttered, pulling Lexa to lay on the bed with her. She turned her back towards Lexa and the singer immediately curled against her back to spoon her. Lexa kissed Clarke’s nape, her palms grazing the swell of her hip, her stomach. “I’m not looking forward to you getting mauled and getting hurt. You know,” she turned her head a bit so their eyes met. “I don’t think you know <em>exactly </em>what you’re getting into.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You’re right. I know absolutely nothing about football,” Lexa’s hand disappeared up Clarke’s shirt and tugged down the cup of her bra so she could weigh her tits in her hands. Lexa pressed her hips against Clarke’s ass and nuzzled her neck with wet, open-mouthed kisses along her pulse.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“If you t-think you’re going to distract me…”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa reached between Clarke’s legs and licked her lips at the humidity of her thighs. “Hm?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke’s eyes shot open, and Lexa’s heart raced at the sight of blue eyes, darkened from arousal. Clarke grabbed Lexa’s arm and guided her hand into her panties. Lexa sucked in a deep breath when Clarke’s wetness drenched her fingers. The blonde rolled her hips and Lexa’s fingertips snagged against the rim of her slick pussy hole. The moan that tore through her mouth was enough to get Lexa hard and light-headed from all the blood rushing to her dick. Pressing her stiff cock against the swell of Clarke’s ass, she curled her fingers to bury them inside the blonde.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Do you think we’d have enough time?” Lexa murmured against Clarke’s ear. She caught her earlobe in her mouth to tug with her teeth, and the blonde shuddered from the sensation, while Lexa’s fingertips slipped in and out of her pussy. Her clit ground against the flat of Lexa’s palm. She rolled her hips to grind into Lexa’s touch.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The clock on Lexa’s writing desk read a few minutes after six. Clarke had to go meet up with the Cheerios at six thirty.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“More than enough, I would think. But I’ll set a timer just in case.” Lexa grinned. She slipped her hand out of Clarke’s shorts and squirmed her way between her legs.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You and your ego,” Clarke smiled, though she propped her head up on pillows so she could watch Lexa as she peeled her shorts and panties off. The way Lexa looked at her pussy made her shy sometimes—such hunger in those eyes, the way she licked her lips prior to latching her mouth to her clit. Lexa sucked on the stiff, sensitive bud, and Clarke moaned, her legs spreading farther apart. Lexa pushed Clarke’s legs by the backs of her knees to work her tongue deeper into the quivering blonde.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa’s eyes met Clarke’s as she watched her devour her pussy, all messy lips and tongue, pulling at Clarke’s thick pussy lips with a grin. The blonde’s warm, sticky cum smeared all over Lexa’s chin, and she held the singer’s head still so she could ride her tongue, moaning and gasping Lexa’s name. This sound, and the breathiness of Clarke’s moans, never failed to drive her wild.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They had yet to have penetrative sex—for no reason other than Lexa loved using her mouth on Clarke to make her quiver and sigh, and Clarke enjoyed groping Lexa’s cock until she spilled her load all over her flat stomach. Though, Lexa guessed, Clarke’s prior experience with <em>that </em>guy—she always frowned whenever she remembered how Clarke’s first time was downright horrible—penetrative sex made her more hesitant. So, naturally, Lexa would not be the one to push.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa felt the shift in Clarke’s movements go from eager to impatient. She wrapped her arms around Clarke’s voluptuous—there was no other way to describe them, after all—thighs and focused all her attention to her clit. The blonde arched off the bed and let out short, broken moans, gasping out, <em>‘LexaLexaLexa!’ </em>Her hole flexed around Lexa’s tongue when she fucked it inside her, and came. Her legs twitched. Whimpering, her cum flooded out of her hole, and Lexa licked it all up with a small, smug smile.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“There you go again, looking all smug,” Clarke said, breathless.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I can’t help it,” Lexa reasoned, wiping her chin with the back of her hand as she climbed up to lay beside the panting girl. “I love making you come. It’s so hot.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh yeah?” Clarke raised a brow and groped Lexa’s cock over her boxers. She jerked the thick meat, chin tilted in expectation. Lexa liked to play dumb, just to hear Clarke say it. “Lexa,” she whined, grasping at her neck with her free hand. “Kiss me.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa lowered her mouth to Clarke’s, just as her hand slipped in Lexa’s underwear to wrap her fist around her girth.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Love how hard you get for me,” Clarke whispered against Lexa’s mouth. Lexa’s eyes were half open, and she could see how Clarke looked at her with dark eyes. “Maybe if you win tonight I’ll finally let you fuck me—”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa let out a shaky breath, opened her mouth to speak—</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The alarm went off.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa groaned and rolled away from Clarke. She may be horny beyond belief, but she also knew how Clarke took cheerleading seriously. So to make her late was something Lexa would not tolerate. She kissed Clarke’s pouty lips and tucked her cock back into her shorts.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Are you sure? We can be quick—”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Of course we can,” Lexa said with a blush. “All you have to do is whisper dirty things in my ear and I’ll be <em>there</em>, but I also don’t like to rush.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke frowned. “I’ll make it up to you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Sex with you is not a transaction, Clarke. I don’t make you come so you would make you come. I do it for the sake of doing it,” Lexa stated with a smile. “Get dressed or Sue will have a conniption. I’ll be downstairs to make you something to eat before you go.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Truthfully, in Lexa’s eyes it was equally erotic to witness Clarke put on layer by layer of her cheerleading outfit. The Clarke-specific way she zipped up her skirt, the way she tied her ponytail—it was as good as a striptease. Lexa shook her head—envisioning it in her mind’s eye certainly did not help her situation <em>at all</em>. She peered into the fridge and decided to make Clarke a peanut butter and Nutella sandwich while she made herself stir-fry noodles with an assortment of vegetables.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke emerged fully clad in her uniform, carrying her duffel bag. Lexa pushed the container with the sandwich towards her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You even cut off the crusts. You really do like me,” Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa’s cheek. “I’ll see you later.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“For my big game?” Lexa grinned.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yes, Lexa. For your big game,” Clarke chuckled softly and left Lexa’s house.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke wove through the cheerleaders fifteen minutes before the game began, since she received a text from Lexa that asked her to meet her under the bleachers. By now, people gathered in the McKinley parking lot to purchase hot dogs and tall cups of pop, and the big yellow school bus filled with the opposing team’s football players hung around the Away Team’s locker rooms. They jeered at her when she passed, and she scoffed, rolling her eyes.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Don’t get huffy, blondie—I’m sure we can show you a better time than these chumps from your school!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ignoring them was one of the things Clarke did best. She jogged towards the direction of the bleachers and there she saw a blur of red, and assumed it was Lexa. The height matched up, too.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Lexa, what’s wrong?” Clarke panted. Her girlfriend, she hated to admit, looked so fucking hot in the red jersey, with a large number one emblazoned on the back and the front. Lexa wore the tight white pants that bulged around her crotch, but thankfully the jersey was long enough to hide it from view.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Nothing’s wrong—I just want you to see me in my uniform. How do I look?” Lexa had her helmet tucked against her arm, and she had yet to have the eye black streaked across her cheeks. Her hair was in two braided pigtails, and she looked so adorable, so hot, that Clarke had to grasp Lexa’s face and kiss her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You look like you’re ready to kick some ass,” Clarke grinned. She draped her arms over Lexa’s shoulder pads that made her appear more imposing than she truly was, and kissed her again. Clarke scraped her nails gently along Lexa’s neck, grinned when she shivered, as Lexa’s arms wrapped around her waist. Around them, the noise of the spectators grew louder, but the noise drowned in Clarke’s ears. She could focus on nothing but the softness of Lexa’s lips, how soft moans escaped her, the way she held her—possessively, full of desire—</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She heard someone clear their throat and Clarke eased back from the kiss. Finn and Raven stood a few feet away—Raven looking absolutely ecstatic, and Finn looking away with a blush.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Coach sent me to look for you, L, but it looks like you’re having way more fun down here,” Raven beamed.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Uh, yeah, Lexa, we need to get in the huddle and stuff…”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa licked her lips and let out a sigh. She shifted, and Clarke wondered how uncomfortable the groin guard felt around her cock. “I’ll see you after, okay?” Lexa said softly, and she approached Raven who started talking a mile a minute. Clarke walked beside Finn, as the four of them headed towards the same direction.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What’s Lexa’s position?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Running back—”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Finn! Running backs get <em>tackled!</em>”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“So does everyone else—ow!—okay, okay! Look, if everything goes according to plan, the guys would follow our plays to the letter and we won’t have to sub Lexa in!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They had to sub Lexa in.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Coach Beiste made a gesture towards the referee. She blew the whistle and the teams separated into huddles with their own school. Finn chewed on his bottom lip, his helmet tucked under his arm. He whispered in hushed tones with the Coach while rebuking the running back currently at play. It was the second quarter.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Ya know, at first, it was cute of you to be doing those feints, going left but really you were meant to go right, but—” Coach huffed in frustration. “But now it’s just going against the play and I hate to do this to ya, kid, but I’m subbin’ you out.” The Coach caught Lexa’s eye and gave the singer a curt nod. “You’re in, Woods.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What do you think they’re talking about?” Clarke whispered into Octavia’s ear as they watched Coach Beiste, Finn, and the team talk amongst themselves.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Who knows,” Octavia yawned. “I’ve never been a fan of football. I’m more of a soccer gal, myself—”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke’s nails dug into the flesh of Octavia’s thigh. “Ow—L, what the hell!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“They’re letting Lexa play! Finn <em>promised</em>,” Clarke hissed. Dread filled her chest, and she glanced at her girlfriend. She looked so <em>small</em>, even with the helmet, the shoulder pads… “She’s going to get hurt. And I’m going to kill Finn Hudson…”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke’s eyes never left that tiny girl with her number one printed across the jersey. She bounced her knee in sheer anxiety. As Lexa got into her position on the yard line, as the whistle was blown, Clarke could hardly contain the fear that continued to grow inside her. She clutched her pompoms.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Relax, L. She’ll be fine,” Octavia rubbed her pained leg.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Rather than respond, Clarke focused on her girlfriend. With the ball tucked against his chest, Finn ran off towards the opposing team’s end line. He had this throwing arm up, and he looked towards the other members of the team. Just as he reared his arm back, Lexa passed behind him—it was a feint. He handed the ball off to her, and even from where she sat, Clarke heard Finn yell, “RUN, Lexa!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And Lexa did. She ran, she hopped, and twirled across the field as the rest of the players chased after her—the McKinley Titans in case she needed support, and the Lima Central Boors to tackle her down to the ground. When she reached the end zone, the referee blew her whistle yet again, and it put McKinley further in the lead.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke rose from the benches and started the bout of cheering from their side of the bleachers. She leapt up and down, relief flooding through her veins. Still, her heart continued to race out of excitement, yes, but also, fear. The game was not over yet.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Finn repeated the same play, and it worried Clarke. Surely, the opposing team was bound to catch on that Lexa was no regular running back—she had a swan’s grace, a ballerina's moveset, with the way she ran towards the end zone. Again, Finn handed her the ball, and Lexa ran with purpose that it was unlikely that she saw the blue-uniformed left tackle speed towards her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And knocked Lexa to the ground.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>There was a sickening ‘<em>thuck!</em>’ and a grunt. The clatter of pads and helmets. Clarke did not have it in her to scream, but she paled. Felt weak at the knees. It was difficult to breathe. Still, she dropped her pompoms and ran towards the fray.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The referee blew the whistle when Coach Beiste asked for a timeout. The left tackle rolled off Lexa, who now lay on the ground.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa was, quite literally, seeing stars.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She felt like she just got run over by a van. Her body did not ache yet, but she could imagine it hurting her tomorrow. She let the football roll away from her body. In a blur, he saw Finn’s face, his hair sweaty and clung to his skull. He saw Mike and Puck and Sam looking at her in concern. But none of that mattered. She heard the familiar voice, stern yet tender, as she shouldered her way past the guys in their pads and helmets to get to her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>With the floodlights illuminating the fields, Clarke looked like an angel. A halo of light around her head, the look of terror etched across her features. Lexa smiled through the mouthguard, but forgot that there was a facemask that covered half of her face.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I knew this was going to happen,” Clarke muttered. She helped remove Lexa’s helmet, and Lexa spat out the mouth guard. “Are you okay?” She smoothed Lexa’s hair back. “She is <em>not </em>playing anymore. Do you understand me?” Clarke shot Finn an icy glare, and all the tall boy could do was nod.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Finn helped Lexa up, and the singer winced and cradled her ribs. “You okay?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Clearly <em>not </em>, Hudson,” Clarke barked. “Just—just be quiet. Don’t talk. Bring her to my car. I’m driving her home.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“The game’s not over—”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Does it <em>look </em>like I care?” Clarke snapped. Lexa looked up at her girlfriend and saw that the corners of her eyes glistened with unshed tears. “If you’d like, since you want that championship trophy so much, after you win that trophy I’ll do you a favour and shove it so far up your a—”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“—lright, alright, let’s all calm down,” Coach Beiste stepped in between Clarke and Finn. “Finn, go ahead and help Miss Griffin bring Woods to her car. But be quick about it.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Stripped out of her pads and helmet but with the jersey and pants still on, Clarke made sure Lexa was securely strapped to the passenger’s seat of her car. She kissed her forehead and stood up to her full height. Finn lingered.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’m really sorry, Clarke.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Don’t apologize to me. Lexa’s the one who got hurt,” her cold, frigid tone made Finn wince. He ducked to meet Lexa’s gaze, and she gave him a thumbs up.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I knew the odds of this happening, so don’t worry—it’s not your fault,” Lexa assured him. “But I will never forgive you if we lose.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Finn chuckled. “Okay. I’ll see you.” He looked at Clarke once more before jogging off towards the field. Clarke sighed and got in the driver’s seat to drive Lexa back to the Woods house.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Clarke?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She did not speak. She made the turn into the driveway, parked, and shut off the engine. Got out of the car and walked around to help Lexa out. Thankfully, the injury was not so bad—Lexa could walk on her own. Still, she held her ribs—unbroken, reported the medical staff during the game, but will have some bruising—and took mincing steps while Clarke stood by her side, ready to catch her if she stumbled. Clarke unlocked the front door. She did not say a word until they were upstairs, in Lexa’s bedroom. She helped Lexa remove her clothing so she wore only her boxers and an undershirt.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’m going to get you some ice,” Clarke whispered. She turned to leave, but Lexa caught her hand.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Are you mad at me?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke released a shaky breath. “I’m not.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I didn’t get to watch your half-time performance.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The blonde scoffed and shook her head. “That doesn’t <em>matter</em>. I’ll go get ice,” she repeated, and slipped her hand out of Lexa’s grasp.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She puttered around Lexa’s kitchen. She filled a ziplock bag with ice and wrapped it in a dish cloth before she returned upstairs, where she found Lexa inspecting the bruise that wrapped around her side. “It doesn’t look <em>that </em>bad.” Lexa mumbled.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She was right, of course. The pads were mandatory for a reason. Clarke sat on the edge of Lexa’s bed and placed the makeshift ice pack over the bruising skin. Lexa winced from the cold, her hand covered Clarke’s. “Clarke, please look at me.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke did not. If she did, she would burst into tears. The leftover adrenaline of her fear had since dissipated, and it was only by the strength of her convictions, her willpower, that kept her tears from falling. She let out a shaky breath and turned her back towards Lexa so she could not see her expression as she spoke.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I don’t think you understand how scared I was when I saw that guy chasing after you,” Clarke’s voice wavered, but she steeled herself. “And when he tackled you… That guy was <em>huge </em>and you looked so small compared to him. Lexa, I—” Hot tears streaked past her cheeks to fall on her lap, her upturned hands. “Seeing you hurt was the worst feeling in the world. Please don’t let me suffer through seeing anything like that ever again.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>On the bed, Lexa shifted with the ice pack. “Come here.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke finally faced Lexa, whose arms were held open. She curled into her, careful not to put any weight on Lexa lest she hurt her. The singer held her tightly and breathed against her cheek. “I’m sorry.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The blonde sniffled. “I forgive you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Can we cuddle?” Lexa asked, almost shyly. “This ice pack is nice and all, but…”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke giggled and kissed Lexa’s cheek. “Okay.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She rose to strip down to nothing but her panties and spooned Lexa’s body. Thankfully, the girl could recline on her right side, since most of the bruising was on her left. Clarke stretched out her arm and Lexa rested her cheek on it. Kissing the nape of Lexa’s neck, Clarke stroked the line of Lexa’s hip, until her hand was in Lexa’s boxers and grazing the base of her cock.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Would this make you feel good?” Clarke whispered against Lexa’s neck.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The injured girl’s legs shifted and she leaned back into Clarke. “Always.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke leaned over Lexa’s shoulder to kiss her, all while her hand curled around the flaccid state of Lexa’s cock. It took only a handful of long, meandering strokes until Lexa already tented her boxers. She pushed the fabric off Lexa’s hips, and at the sight of the fully-erect cock in her grasp, Clarke grinned against Lexa’s mouth. Lexa let out a soft huff.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Who’s the smug one now?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“No one,” Clarke teased. “I’m just so flattered that I have this effect on you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Clarke, one <em>look </em>from you does things to me,” Lexa grumbled.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>To test this statement, Clarke gave Lexa her most seductive bedroom eyes—half-lidded eyes, a small, coy smile. The skin of Lexa’s throat flexed as she swallowed, and from Clarke’s peripheral vision, she saw Lexa’s thick cock twitch.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You’re right,” Clarke grinned. “That’s hot.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em>You’re </em>hot,” Lexa said as a blush formed across her cheeks. Clarke settled back to spoon Lexa, her breath hot against her lover’s ear as her hand curled around Lexa’s thick, pulsing cock. Clarke’s mouth left warm, wet kisses all over Lexa’s neck and the back of her ear, fist pumping her shaft. She gripped Lexa’s cock tightly in her hand, eyes trained on how it filled her fist, how the tip glistened with precum. She licked her lips at the sight.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You like how my hand feels around your hard cock, Lexa?” Clarke husked, and this sent a shiver up Lexa’s body. Clarke giggled softly and let Lexa recline on her back while Clarke remained on her side, propped upright by her elbow. The singer curled her hand around Clarke’s nape and pulled her in for a kiss, but it did not distract Clarke from jerking off her girlfriend.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Whimpering into Clarke’s mouth, Lexa pulled back to breathe. “Oh god, Clarke… Fuck me…”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke raised a brow. “Won’t it be too painful for you?” She sped up her strokes, and Lexa was unable to respond. Her hips matched the pace of Clarke’s fist. Her stomach strained to fuck into the blonde’s tight grasp. Precum flowed freely from the gasping slit of her dick, and Clarke’s thumb made a pass at it to make Lexa’s cockhead shine.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’m sure the pleasure will outweigh the pain,” Lexa said with a grin. “Though if you keep rubbing me like that, I’ll come.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh yeah?” Clarke smiled and focused her strokes on the tip of Lexa’s cock. She pumped her hand, and it made slick, wet noises that made the heat between her legs more pressing, and Lexa’s breaths more haggard. Clarke saw the look of pain flash across Lexa’s face and she immediately released her cock.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em>Whu </em>—why’d you stop? I’m so close,” Lexa whimpered, glassy-eyed, her hips humping the air with such desperation in her movements. Clarke bit her lip and grabbed Lexa’s thick meat again and resumed her actions. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Sorry, I thought it was hurting you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh Clarke, <em>Clarke… </em>” Lexa murmured as their eyes met. “You make me feel so good.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke lowered her mouth to hers for a kiss and that was when Lexa arched cleanly off the bed. In Clarke’s fist, her cock thrummed, her load pulsed out all over her belly and Clarke’s hand. Lexa collapsed, limp, though her cock remained stiff and twitching. Lexa blindly reached for the dish cloth that wrapped the ice pack and used it to clean the sticky cum from her stomach.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Without saying anything else, Clarke kicked her panties off and mounted Lexa’s lap. She sheathed Lexa’s stiff erection inside her with hardly any resistance at all. Clarke gasped at how it was all pleasure and no pain at all—maybe the ache of the stretch, but it was as if her body wanted Lexa inside her so badly that she readied herself, opened herself up for Lexa’s cock.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa looked at her with wide eyes, lips parted, her hands on Clarke’s hips, as the blonde rocked back and forth to grind against her dick. “Oh my god…”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke rested her weight on her elbows, her hard nipples grazing against Lexa’s. She rested her cheek against Lexa’s and rode her cock with such eagerness. “Fuck, Lexa… You feel amazing,” she panted hotly, her hips undulating. Her legs quivered from the pleasure. “You’re so deep—and you’re stretching me out so, fucking, well…” Clarke’s breathy voice came out of her in husky, ragged gasps.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa whimpered, grasping the hair on the back of the blonde’s head so she could mouth at her neck. Clarke threw her head back and rode Lexa faster, the length of her cock hit so deep inside her that it knocked her breathless every time it grazed the sensitive spots that made her toes curl and her thighs tremble.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Right <em>there </em>, Lexa,” Clarke gasped, her hips bucking. The head of Lexa’s cock nudged the mouth of Clarke’s womb, and the blonde’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. “Right <em>fuckin’ </em>there… I want you to shoot your cum inside me—”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa clamped a hand over Clarke’s mouth, while her other hand gripped the blonde’s ass. “I’m going to come in you—so deep,” Lexa panted, her ass rose off the bed to pound her cock deep into Clarke. “Your pussy’s squeezing me so tight—I know how much you want it.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>With a shaky breath and a broken moan, Clarke squeezed her eyes together and she came, her thighs trembling. She wanted to close her thighs, but with Lexa between them, she couldn’t. Lexa reached between her legs to rub her clit through her orgasm, and as she continued to hump her thick cock into Clarke, it built her up for another wave of near-orgasm. Clarke panted raggedly as she teetered against that brink, her toes curled.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Fuck yes, keep milking my cock like that and I’ll <em>come </em>,” Lexa groaned. She uncovered Clarke’s mouth at that point, so she could grip her ass and hold her still while she rutted into Clarke’s drenched pussy.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Come in me,” Clarke begged into Lexa’s ear. The singer’s breath grew haggard, and Clarke felt it—the pulsing, the shakiness of Lexa’s thrusts, and then the flood of warmth and the guttural sounds that Lexa made as her hot cum pulsated into Clarke’s waiting pussy. In eagerness, Clarke rode Lexa’s cock for a few more thrusts until she came as well, her pussy walls desperately clamped around Lexa’s stiff meat.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Both breathless girls struggled to catch their breaths. Clarke unceremoniously flopped beside Lexa on the bed. A shiver coursed through her body at the loss of what stretched her walls not ten seconds ago. As cum flooded out of her pussy, she squeezed her thighs together to keep Lexa’s load inside her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke looked up at Lexa who had a dopey, happy smile across her lips. “How’s that for our first time?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Too intense, but it didn’t feel like a first time.” Clarke giggled as she cuddled Lexa against her. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Probably because you have such a potty mouth that you’ve used way too many times to count already.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke stroked Lexa’s back that was slick with sweat. “I didn’t think it would feel <em>that </em>good.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa dragged her mouth against Clarke’s nipple and looked up at her. “Is that a good thing? That I exceeded your expectations?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Of course. How are your ribs?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa looked at her blankly for a few seconds before a sharp expression of pain crossed her face. “It hurts again,” she wheezed.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke sat up. “I’ll get you painkillers.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“The only painkiller I need is you,” Lexa mumbled. Clarke rolled her eyes. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’ll be quick,” she kissed Lexa’s lips and slid off the bed to head into Lexa’s bathroom where she found the painkillers. She filled a glass with water and carried it back to her girlfriend who accepted it gratefully.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke cuddled up behind Lexa again, holding the singer as she waited for the painkillers to work. “Lexa?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hmm?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I,” her words caught in her throat. “I love you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa stopped mid-yawn and grinned. “I know.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What kind of response is that—”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa finished her yawn and wrapped Clarke’s arms around her waist. “I mean, no one cares for me quite like you do, Clarke. I love you too.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke buried her heated face against the nape of Lexa’s neck. “Say that in the first place, weirdo.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The singer let out a sleepy laugh. “Sorry, sorry.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke watched Lexa fall asleep—her eyelids fell shut, and her face relaxed, though, what remained on the singer’s face, was the undeniable smile on her lips.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. give me candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Clarke and Lexa are best friends, yet they do not know that they are secretly crushing on one another. They both know each others’ biggest secret though. Clarke knows about Lexa’s “friend”. Lexa knows about Clarke’s oral fixation. Whether it’s chewing gum, sucking on a lollipop, or sucking her thumb, Clarke almost always (except for Glee of course) has something in her mouth. What happens when Clarke finds Lexa jacking off to thoughts of her? Well, you can guess what happens next.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They’ve been friends for eight years, obviously Clarke was bound to find out about “the thing” in between Lexa’s legs. But it doesn’t bug her. Really, she just hugged Lexa tightly, kissed her on the cheek, and carried on playing Scrabble.</p>
  <p>She slaughtered Lexa with a triple word score and a double letter score. Suck on that, Woods.</p>
  <p>Ironically enough, Clarke liked to do some sucking of her own. Her favourite, being peppermint candy canes the kinds that were on sale during Christmas time. She’d go through half a pack a day, sucking and nibbling on the tip until her mouth bore the cloying scent of mint, her lips pink and swollen from too much sucking. But if it wasn’t Christmas time, Clarke would be seen running through the halls of McKinley, the pocket of her skirt stuffed with five to ten lollipops all varying in flavour. Usually cherry, or grape, but she’s not picky.</p>
  <p>Or when she’s really, really desperate, Clarke would ask Lexa for a piece of gum she could chew on until she managed to find a rock hard candy to suck on. Incidentally enough, the candy was never the only thing rock hard by the time school ended.</p>
  <p>As of now, Lexa was sitting in front of Clarke during Glee. They’ve been split into pairs to try and come up with a setlist for Sectionals. Clarke was laving her tongue around and around a strawberry lollipop. She was puckering her lips against it, making obscene noises that made the eight inch rock hard not-candy twitch in her pants.</p>
  <p>“Clarke, please. Focus.” Lexa begged, her fists clenched around her jeans. She was bouncing her knee and was trying her best not to stare at Clarke’s pink tongue darting out every now and then to lick around the circumference of the candy.</p>
  <p>“Mm’kay.” Clarke smacked her lips and kept the lollipop in her mouth, the white stick bobbing as she spoke. “It’s just. This is a new flavour. Strawberry cheesecake! And you’re the one who got it for me.”</p>
  <p>Lexa scratched her brow and took a deep breath. “Yeah, but it’s meant for later. Come on, I need your music library brain for this.”</p>
  <p>Clarke hummed and played with the stick of the lollipop, tugging at it before sucking harshly that Lexa swore she felt precome leak out of her cock, dampening her special underwear. Clarke took Lexa’s pen from her hand and scribbled down three song titles. “Mr. Schue~! We’re done with out list!”</p>
  <p>Lexa blinked, but sighed in defeat. She slumped on the desk and looked up at Clarke with her wide, not-really-innocent eyes. “Is that flavour really that good?” She asked lazily. “I mean, it’s just strawberry cheesecake.”</p>
  <p>Affronted, Clarke popped the spit-slick candy from her mouth and pointed it at Lexa. “If you’re so doubtful, taste it!”</p>
  <p>Again, Lexa felt her cock pulsate in her pants. “No thanks.”</p>
  <p>“Lexaaaa! C’mon!” Clarke leaned forward and swiped the lollipop against Lexa’s bottom lip. The brunette, glaring at Clarke, licked it off. “Good, right?”</p>
  <p>i just indirectly kissed Clarke… “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”</p>
  <p>~*~</p>
  <p>So now, Lexa was sitting on the middle of her bed, shorts yanked down mid-thigh, cock in her hand, eyes closed to the vision of Clarke’s pouty lips, red and swollen, as she kissed up Lexa’s length. Lexa squirted more KY on her hand, giving her tan dick the same vibrant sheen as the lollipop that Clarke was sucking on hours earlier.</p>
  <p>“Fuck…” Lexa hissed, the slickness of her hand and the tightness of her fist was something she’d been looking forward to all day. She stroked herself, slowly, since she was home alone. No need to wank like an angry Christian.</p>
  <p>Her eyes rolling to the back of her head, Lexa bit her lip hard as she squeezed her shaft. She rubbed her thumb against the tip, smearing the precome and spreading it along her dick. In her mind’s eye, Clarke’s tongue was pointed and licking against the loose skin wrapped around Lexa’s cock. She would suck her so well, Lexa thought, her finger rubbing at the sensitive slit. “God damn, Clarke…”</p>
  <p>Lexa was so immersed in her fantasies that she didn’t hear the thundering up the stairs, or the sharp knocks on her door. She did, however, hear the door bursting open and the boisterous ‘hey Lexa!!!’ from the girl of her dreams, just when she was whimpering, “Fuck, Clarke.. Suck my cock…”</p>
  <p>“Clarke!!” Lexa yelped, jumping to cover herself with a pillow. “W-what are you doing here?!”</p>
  <p>“I told you I’m coming over, aren’t I?”</p>
  <p>“What?! When?!” Lexa was panicking, her cock still jumping to get touched, now that Clarke was actually here.</p>
  <p>“I texted you…” Clarke pouted, pulling the new lollipop out of her mouth. Lexa glared at her and took her phone and indeed saw the three text messages from Clarke. “I didn’t reply, so you thought that meant you can come?” Lexa demanded.</p>
  <p>“Well… It looks like you need me so you can come.” Lexa heard her playful tone, so she grabbed a stuffed pig and chucked it at Clarke.</p>
  <p>“Shut up and leave me alone!”</p>
  <p>“No.” Clarke said and hopped on the bed, in between Lexa’s spread legs. She rubbed the brunette’s trembling knees and smiled at her. It was oddly comforting, that her best friend was there to witness something so embarrassing, Lexa thought. “Let me help.”</p>
  <p>“W-what?” Lexa spluttered, the grip she had on the pillow covering her dignity tightening. “I.. No! Clarke, don’t be an idiot!”</p>
  <p>“You’re the one who’s an idiot here.” Clarke frowned and tugged at the pillow. Lexa whimpered and curled her upper body forward to protect herself. “I’m here, I’m going to help. C’mon, Lexa.”</p>
  <p>“Oh god, please no…” Lexa muttered to the heavens.</p>
  <p>“Lexaaaaa!!” Clarke whined, and with the strength Lexa always knew she had, she successfully ripped the pillow off of Lexa’s lap, revealing eight inches of thick, tan, shining flesh. Clarke licked her lips, and Lexa couldn’t help it.</p>
  <p>Her cock twitched. hard.</p>
  <p>“Oh? Does Lexa’s cock like my tongue?” Clarke playfully hummed as she laid on her stomach, her small and perfectly manicured hands wrapping around Lexa’s length. “Oh, look at that.. I can barely wrap my hand around you.”</p>
  <p>“Stop talking.” Lexa gritted her teeth, precome steadily leaking out of her penis. Clarke rolled her eyes and swiped her fingers against the head.</p>
  <p>“Your dick likes it when I talk.” Clarke huffed. She took her lollipop out of her mouth and ran it along Lexa’s length. She used the candy to gather the freshly-leaked precome, covering it, and returned it to her mouth. “Mmmmmmn…” Clarke moaned, bright eyes never leaving Lexa’s. “Tastes good.”</p>
  <p>“You’re evil.” Lexa gasped out.</p>
  <p>“Am not.” Clarke argued, her smooth palm rubbing Lexa’s length. She dropped the lollipop on the bed and kissed the head of Lexa’s dick. “I’m actually really nice.” She murmured, tongue dipping into the eye that kept producing precome for her to taste. “Mmmmn.. You taste good, Lexa.” Clarke husked, hooded eyelids fluttering prettily. “Can’t wait to have you in my mouth.”</p>
  <p>“Then take me in your mouth, Jesus.” Lexa complained, though her fists were wringing her bed sheets without mercy.</p>
  <p>“If you say so~” Clarke sang and slowly engulfed Lexa’s cock in her mouth, all the way down to the base. Her tongue pressed against the underside, and Lexa immediately cursed herself for challenging Clarke, of all people.</p>
  <p>“Shit, Clarke… L-looks like your obsession with sucking is u-useful all along…” Lexa hissed, her hips humping into the grasping muscles of Clarke’s throat. “Fuck yeah… Take me.”</p>
  <p>Clarke did so, her head bobbing up and down Lexa’s length as her hands cupped Lexa’s tight balls, heavy and swollen with her come. She said something, muffled by the dick in her mouth, the vibrations rumbling against Lexa’s shaft.</p>
  <p>“F-fuck, what?” Lexa asked, breathless from the sight and sensation of Clarke’s mouth closed around her cock. She yanked her cock out of Clarke’s mouth, moaning at how a string of saliva kept them together. “Say it again, Clarke.”</p>
  <p>“I want you to come in my mouth.” Clarke said, swatting Lexa’s hand away and took the shaft in her mouth again, slurping at the spit that trailed along its length. Lexa gasped and thrashed, the head of her dick bumping repeatedly against Clarke’s throat.</p>
  <p>“I’m g-gonna…” Lexa gripped herself by the base and pulled her dick out of Clarke’s mouth, leaving only the tip inside. “Oh damn… Clarke!” Lexa came with a shout, her balls twitching as Clarke massaged them in her hand. She exploded, thick spurts of come erupting inside Clarke’s throat.</p>
  <p>Lexa watched Clarke’s hands milking and squeezing her shaft until her tan legs stopped trembling with the fiercest orgasm she ever had. Clarke released the tip of her cock with a loud pop, and with her eyes directed at Lexa, made a show of swallowing the mouthful of her jizz.</p>
  <p>“God damn...” Lexa groaned as she tried to catch her breath. She cupped the back of Clarke’s neck and kissed her forehead softly. “You’re amazing.”</p>
  <p>“As if there was any doubt.” Clarke rolled her eyes and cupped Lexa’s face in her hands. She kissed the tip of Lexa’s nose and smiled. “You know… seeing as I like having things in my mouth and you seem to not mind…”</p>
  <p>Lexa raised her brow. “Are you asking what I think you’re asking, Clarke?”</p>
  <p>Clarke merely shrugged and hugged Lexa’s neck, her softening erection rubbing against the singer’s stomach.</p>
  <p>“Fine, only because you’re too weird to ask properly.” Lexa sighed, but a wide smile plastered across her face.</p>
  <p>Clarke smacked her upper arm and pointed at her cock. “Excuse you! You’re the one who—”</p>
  <p>“Yeah, yeah.” Lexa rolled her eyes and pulled her shorts up to hide her penis. She grabbed Clarke by the waist and laid down with her on top but froze. “Clarke… Where did your lollipop go..?”</p>
  <p>“I just…” Clarke blinked and froze. “Oh.. I’m sorry?”</p>
  <p>“Clarke!”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. for the first</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Despite the g!p, Lexa is a innocent and shy bottom. For their first time, Clarke is the one to lay her down. She take off Lexa’s clothes, and play with her breasts. Lexa is all flushed and keeps Clarke from giving her a blow job. Clarke is on top the whole time.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke and Lexa have been planning this for a while now. This, being their special first time, the deflowering, and other embarrassing euphemisms for the act of making love for the first time. Lexa was nervous beyond belief. But Clarke reassured her that it’s okay, that it’s perfectly normal to be this nervous, and that she did all the research, so she had nothing to worry about.</p>
  <p>And Lexa’s not worried about that. She’s worried about her cock. What if it doesn’t please Clarke? It wasn’t their first time seeing each other naked, so Clarke saw her dick in more than one occasion, but still.</p>
  <p>“Lexa, breathe.” Clarke said in amusement as she walked in Lexa’s room, wearing nothing but a tanktop and a pair of short shorts. No one was home, save for them. Lexa froze and swallowed hard, her cock twitching in her loose sweatpants. “I am breathing.”</p>
  <p>“Not quite enough if you’re looking so pale.” Clarke cupped her cheek in her palm and kissed her slowly. “Look, I don’t want to do anything you’re not ready for—”</p>
  <p>“I’m ready.” Lexa blurted out, her eyes foggy with a mix of desire and apprehension. “It’s just. It’s my first time and I don’t want to disappoint you…”</p>
  <p>“You’ll never disappoint me.” Clarke murmured. She pushed Lexa to sit down on the edge of the bed, and Clarke threw her legs on either side, her knees planted on the mattress. Lexa whimpered, her hands flying to the swell of Clarke’s ass. “Scoot back and lay down.”</p>
  <p>Lexa moved to the center of the bed and laid down, flat on her back. Above her, Clarke was kissing down her cheek and her jaw, hands roaming all over the smooth planes of Lexa’s body. Clarke’s hand slipped inside Lexa’s shirt, her hot palms cupping her lover’s tan breasts.</p>
  <p>“Oh god…” Lexa muttered, her back arching slightly off the bed. Clarke was seating on her stomach and she could feel her heat through the skimpy shorts she was wearing. “You’re radiating.”</p>
  <p>“Indeed I am.” Clarke smirked as she pulled off Lexa’s shirt. Clarke made quick work of Lexa’s sweats as well, leaving her bare and trembling on the bed. “Lexa, I know I tell you this all the time, but you’re gorgeous.” She said this with her eyes focused on the stiff, seven-inch, pink cock that rested against Lexa’s thigh.</p>
  <p>“D-don’t stare..” The brunette whimpered. It took everything in her not to cup her straining dick and curl into a ball, but the look in Clarke’s eyes was ravenous. Hungry. Filled with desire.</p>
  <p>“Can’t help it.” Clarke said as she stripped down to nothing and straddled Lexa’s stomach again. Now, Lexa felt the bare heat, sticky and boiling against her abs.</p>
  <p>Clarke leaned forward and took a nipple in her mouth, her fingertips playing with the other bud. She tugged it, pinched it gently, and massaged the soft flesh until Lexa was moaning steadily, her hips rising off the bed. “Want this?” Clarke husked, her hips rolling into Lexa’s stomach.</p>
  <p>“yes!” Lexa groaned, low and guttural, her cock twitching. “Clarke, please.. I don’t think I can last…”</p>
  <p>Clarke hummed and kissed down the length of Lexa’s torso, her tongue lapping up the residual wetness she left. Lexa’s stomach twitched, and when she felt Clarke’s teeth nipping at her inner thigh, she let out a helpless moan. Clarke smirked and picking up Lexa’s cock, she kissed all over the hot, throbbing length.</p>
  <p>“C-Clarke!” Lexa yelped, her fingers threading through thick, brown locks. She tugged her off gently, careful not to hurt Clarke. “P-please, don’t.” Lexa begged. “I can’t handle your mouth right now.”</p>
  <p>“Okay, okay.” Clarke teased, kissing the tip of Lexa’s cock before getting up to straddle her. Lexa could feel Clarke’s pussy lips rubbing against her dick and she was so close. She could buck her hips and she would be completely sheathed inside Clarke. But Lexa kept still as Clarke stroked her cock, her hand moving ever so slowly up and down Lexa’s hard length.</p>
  <p>“You ready for me?” Clarke asked softly against Lexa’s mouth. Lexa couldn’t speak, so she nodded. Her hands soothed the soft skin of Clarke’s back and swallowed hard. Clarke lowered herself, and inch by inch, Lexa’s tan pink cock disappeared inside Clarke’s wet, soaking pussy.</p>
  <p>“Oh god.” Lexa whimpered, her fingers digging into Clarke’s skin. “Tight…” She gasped, as Clarke rolled her hips up, and then down. She could feel everything. Every throb, every twitch, every clench. Lexa couldn’t breathe.</p>
  <p>“Lexa, baby.. You need to breathe.” Clarke gasped. She increased her pace, her clit rubbing against Lexa’s lower stomach each time she took her cock all the way inside her pussy. Clarke sucked a finger in her mouth and leaned back. She rubbed the wet finger against Lexa’s puckered hole, and smiled when Lexa bucked and cried out.</p>
  <p>“That’s it, Lexa.” Clarke husked, humping Lexa rapidly. Lexa was in awe, her eyes wide and sparkling as she witnessed Clarke riding her, finger teasing her ass.</p>
  <p>“I’m gonna come if you keep doing that.” Lexa whined, her hips rising off the bed so she could pound up into Clarke. “Fuck, baby…”</p>
  <p>“come.” Clarke hissed. She clenched her pussy around Lexa’s throbbing dick and moaned desperately as she felt Lexa’s thick load shooting deep inside her. Clarke rode Lexa a few more times, hips swirling until she was sure Lexa stopped coming completely. “Mmmmm, you came a lot, babe.”</p>
  <p>“F-fuck… That’s not m-my fault…” Lexa moaned, her hands tight around Clarke’s waist to keep her from moving against her oversensitive cock. “C’mere.” She murmured, and Clarke leaned over, her lips gliding across Lexa’s.</p>
  <p>“Next time, you better be the one doing the fucking.” Clarke smirked, rolling her hips once to elicit a deep moan from her Lexa.</p>
  <p>“Okay, okay!” Lexa babbled, her cock hardening again at the sly look on her girlfriend’s face. “Give me a few minutes and I promise I’ll do whatever you want.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. say it anyway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Lexa and Clarke are best friends. They’re both feeling the pressures of high school and dating and all that comes with it and neither wants to regret her first time. So they decide to experience it together, because the trust and love is already there.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa fidgeted with her pants on Clarke’s office chair. They were studying for a biology test for tomorrow, and Lexa couldn’t concentrate, for Clarke’s tirade had nothing to do with the animal kingdom whatsoever.</p>
  <p>“I’m just saying, Lexa. Most of the people in our year are no longer virgins.” Clarke said as she rolled on her bed to face Lexa with a pleading look in her sky blue eyes, shimmering with something Lexa cannot identify. “Isn’t it better if we lose our virginity to each other? We’ve been best friends for what, ten years and… seven months?”</p>
  <p>“Ten years and eight months…” Lexa corrected softly as her fingers closed around the fabric of her pajama pants. “Clarke, I don’ t know… Wouldn’t you rather wait? What about your plan to lose your virginity at twenty-five?”</p>
  <p>“That plan is obsolete.” Clarke said firmly. She sat up and bobbed up and down on her soft bed. “Lexa, please. You’re the only one I can trust with this.You’re the one that I love the most, and you’re my best friend.”</p>
  <p>Clarke’s words, Lexa knew, were meant to assure her, but of course, it never failed to do the opposite. Lexa loved being Clarke’s friend, but she hated, more than that football jock, Finn Hudson, being reminded that it was all she could ever hope to be. ”Clarke—”</p>
  <p>“Before you say no again,” Clarke interrupted. “Please hear me out. I want this with you, Lexa. And seeing as you have the… equipment…”</p>
  <p>Lexa groaned and stood up to step away from Clarke. “Please don’t call it equipment like it’s some farming tool. It’s a part of me, okay?” She huffed in silent frustration and faced Clarke. “Fine, I agree. On one condition.”</p>
  <p>“Anything!” Clarke squealed with glee, bouncing up and down on her bed while she clapped her hands.</p>
  <p>“Let me do it right.” Lexa said softly, with a smile that was meant to veil her bittersweet emotions. “Let me take you out on a date, like we’re lovers.”</p>
  <p>Clarke scrambled off the bed and hugged Lexa as tight as her lithe body could manage. “I would love that.”</p>
  <p>Lexa beamed and scooped Clarke in her arms, twirling them around Clarke’s spacious room. Clarke squealed and laughed, arms tight around Lexa’s neck, breath hitting her cheek. “Great! How’s next week sound?”</p>
  <p>“Next week sounds amazing, Lexa.”</p>
  <p>~*~</p>
  <p>Lexa frowned at her sharp features reflected against the mirror as she tied an emerald green skinny silk tie around her neck. It was their date night, the night where they lose their virginities to each other, and Lexa was far from ready. While yes, she did all the research, purchased the condoms from Puck (a 24-pack of XL Magnums, just in case), made sure her parents won’t be home until next weekend, and cleaned herself up thoroughly. But still, she wasn’t ready.</p>
  <p>She was terrified that she would not make a fantastic lover, the likes of which Clarke deserved and more. Lexa wanted to be more than a friend for Clarke, but she knew. She just knew that it was an impossibility.</p>
  <p>Still, Lexa was willing to do this. If not for her, for Clarke.</p>
  <p>Tucking her keys in her pockets, Lexa stepped out of the house and headed to Clarke’s house.</p>
  <p>~*~</p>
  <p>Lexa took Clarke to her favourite vegan restaurant and after, for a movie. Considering their age, it was difficult to find a date that wasn’t so… teenage-y. But Clarke insisted that it was perfect, that she cared not for the activity, because she loved the company. Lexa smiled and held her hand throughout the film.</p>
  <p>Once they exited the theatre, the tension and anticipation stretched Lexa’s body taut. Clarke felt it, and with a reassuring hand in Lexa’s, she tugged her down to whisper in her ear. “Hey, don’t worry too much. Let’s just go back to your place, okay?”</p>
  <p>She nodded firmly and took Clarke back to her empty house. Her heart was pumping too loudly and too fast, and her ears were ringing. This was it. She’s going to take Clarke’s virginity. Clarke, the love of her life, her best friend, her—</p>
  <p>“Lexa, relax.” Clarke smoothed her palm against her jaw. Lexa released a breath she wasn’t exactly sure she was holding. They were still in the middle of the foyer, with the keys in Lexa’s hand. “Let’s go to your room.”</p>
  <p>Everything was a haze for Lexa until she found herself in the middle of her room, standing in front of her bed. Clarke was sprawled on top of her covers. She saw this sight a million times before, but everything was so different. There was a look in Clarke’s eyes, and it made Lexa nervous.</p>
  <p>“Don’t be nervous.” Clarke said, sitting up to reach for the front of Lexa’s shirt. She pulled Lexa on top of her as she rolled backwards on the bed. Lexa let out a squeak and landed on Clarke, arms on either side of Clarke’s body. “It’s just me, Lexa.”</p>
  <p>She shook her head. “You’re never just anyone to me, Clarke.” Lexa murmured as she kissed Clarke’s forehead. “You’re my best friend. You’re the most important person in my life.”</p>
  <p>Clarke cupped her cheek and ran her thumb against Lexa’s bottom lip. “I’m going to kiss you now, okay?”</p>
  <p>“Please…”</p>
  <p>It was, in Lexa’s eyes, the perfect first kiss. It was difficult for her to see it as anything less than wonderful, because finally, this was Clarke.</p>
  <p>Clarke ran her fingers all over Lexa’s choppy locks, moaning as Lexa’s tongue licked her bottom lip. Clarke tasted like peppermint lipgloss. Lexa’s favourite.</p>
  <p>She kissed down Clarke’s neck, her lips latching onto a spot she always loved nuzzling her nose against whenever they cuddled. Clarke gasped and gripped her hair. It would’ve made her wince, but the moans and the breathy sighs that came from Clarke’s mouth was distracting her.</p>
  <p>“Can I see you?” Lexa asked quietly, face pressed against Clarke’s heated skin. “Please? I bet you’d be so beautiful…”</p>
  <p>Clarke squirmed and nodded. Her plump lips were slick and swollen that Lexa leaned forward to nip at her mouth. Clarke squeaked and gripped Lexa’s shoulders. “Don’t you want to see me?” Clarke asked, her voice throaty. “Hold on, okay? I’m not really.. Like Octavia or Raven…”</p>
  <p>“You’re prettier.” Lexa mumbled, but pulled away slightly to give Clarke space. Clarke, however, had different plans. She pulled Lexa back on top of her. “You do it.” She whispered against Lexa’s neck.</p>
  <p>“I… You want me? T-to take…” Lexa spluttered, her fingers suddenly itching to unsnap the buttons of Clarke’s blouse. Clarke nodded and beneath the dim glow of the lamp on Lexa’s bedside table, she blushed. Lexa swallowed hard and with trembling hands, attempted to unclasp the buttons on Clarke’s blouse.</p>
  <p>“Calm down.” Clarke whispered. Lexa could see her bra now, and it made her more impatient. She wanted to tear off Clarke’s shirt just so she can see her, but she knew she shouldn’t. After a few more tries, Clarke’s top was now on the floor, and Lexa was drooling at the sight of Clarke’s stomach, her bare breasts, and her skin, all in front of Lexa.</p>
  <p>Lexa didn’t realise she was staring until Clarke took her hand and pressed her palm against her soft breast. “O-oh.” Lexa’s eyes widened, and in her trousers, her cock jumped. She was relieved that she had yet to lose control and come early, but with Clarke’s breast in her palm, she was sure that one false move would end the entire night before it even began.</p>
  <p>“May I see you?” Clarke asked. “I don’t want to be the only one naked here.”</p>
  <p>Lexa cleared her throat and nodded. “Yeah, s-sure.” She muttered. She moved away from Clarke and unbuttoned her pants and tugged them off her hips, along with her boxer briefs. She chucked her sweater off her body and she was now completely naked, her cock fully erect and straining against her lower stomach. Clarke’s eyes locked in on the weeping tip, her hand curled around the shaft.</p>
  <p>“N-no…” Lexa whimpered, eyes squeezed shut. “D-don’t touch me. I might come…”</p>
  <p>Immediately, Clarke let go of her cock. Lexa sighed in relief and squeezed the base of her shaft to stave off her orgasm. “Don’t worry about me, okay?” She asked, her hands roaming all over Clarke’s naked thighs. Lexa swallowed hard and knelt between them, her eyes locked with Clarke’s.</p>
  <p>“Lexa, what are you—”</p>
  <p>“You did your research, didn’t you?” Lexa murmured, kissing a trail along Clarke’s inner thigh.</p>
  <p>“Y-yes, but if you touch me there, I-I’ll…”</p>
  <p>Lexa smiled. “So? Girls can come more than once without rest periods, unlike guys. And well, unlike me.” She said. She reached the front of Clarke’s striped panties. Lexa pressed the pads of her fingers against it, and clamped her lips at the throaty moan that escaped Clarke’s throat.</p>
  <p>She unhooked the undergarments and threw them somewhere. The sight of Clarke’s pussy, glistening with her juices, made Lexa whimper. She took a deep breath and licked her lips. “I’m going to.. Touch you now, okay?”</p>
  <p>“Please do…” Clarke groaned, her fingers threading around Lexa’s brunette locks.</p>
  <p>She swiped her tongue slowly against Clarke’s folds. The taste was certainly different, unlike anything she ever tasted before. Deciding that she liked it because it was Clarke, Lexa dove in fully, lips flush against Clarke’s nether lips, tongue painting up and down her folds.</p>
  <p>Clarke arched and bucked hard into Lexa’s wandering mouth, a sharp cry tearing through her as Lexa’s tongue bumped her clit. “There!” She gasped, thighs trembling when Lexa heeded her moans, and latched onto the nub. Lexa focused her ministrations against the bundle of nerves, occasionally nipping at it with her teeth.</p>
  <p>“L-Lexa, something’s happening…” Clarke whimpered. She was writhing and flailing now, and Lexa looked up at the sight of her body arched and taut as she licked at every place she could reach. “I think I’m coming…”</p>
  <p>“Mmmmm.” Lexa hummed, unaware that it sent vibrations rocking through Clarke’s core, up her spine, and all over her body. She shook, gasping out Lexa’s name, her hips bucking up desperately for more of the same sensation that shot her through the edge.</p>
  <p>Lexa pulled away, a string of spit and Clarke’s juices connecting her with Clarke’s core. She licked it away and kissed up Clarke’s trembling frame. “Are you okay?”</p>
  <p>“M-more than.” Clarke breathed, arms around Lexa’s neck as she caught her breath. “We should…”</p>
  <p>“I-I know.” Lexa swallowed hard and pecked Clarke’s lips. She reached into her bedside table and grabbed a condom. She tore through it and rolled it over her straining cock. “I don’t want to hurt you, Clarke.” Lexa whispered. “So if it hurts, or if you don’t like it, you have to tell me.”</p>
  <p>“I will.” Clarke reassured her. She propped herself up against pillows and pulled Lexa to her body. “I… I trust you, Lexa. More than anyone.”</p>
  <p>It was not the word, nor the sentiment Lexa was yearning for, yet she accepted it. “I’m glad you do.” She said, positioning herself against Clarke’s entrance. Lexa searched for the crevice and dipped her fingers in it. It was hot and Clarke’s walls were dripping. “Oh god, okay…”</p>
  <p>A deep breath and a kiss to Clarke’s forehead, Lexa slowly pressed the tip of her erection against Clarke’s entrance. The girl beneath her hissed, and immediately, Lexa pulled away. “Hurt?”</p>
  <p>“Mm mm.” Clarke shook her head. “Cold.”</p>
  <p>Lexa released a breath. “Sorry.”</p>
  <p>“Don’t be. Just… Please.”</p>
  <p>Lexa nodded and again, pressed into Clarke’s entrance. She inched in slowly, watching Clarke’s features contort in slight pain. Lexa kissed her forehead and murmured apologies, as she sheathed herself inside Clarke completely.</p>
  <p>“Don’t move.” Clarke gritted, her eyes squeezed shut.</p>
  <p>“Are you okay? Should I pull out? Does it hurt? Oh god, Clarke, you should’ve told me it hurts!” Lexa hissed. She made a move to pull out, but Clarke sat up and knocked their foreheads together. “Ow!”</p>
  <p>“Don’t move!” Clarke shouted. “Lexa Woods, you better listen to me, or—ah!”</p>
  <p>Lexa’s eyes widened at the sight of Clarke throwing her head back in pleasure. “Clarke, what…”</p>
  <p>“A-again..” She gasped, her nails leaving crescents against the skin of Lexa’s arm. “It felt good, Lexa. J-just—”</p>
  <p>Clarke’s broken gasps made Lexa nervous, but she did as she was asked. She thrust in slowly, and the tip of her cock nudged against a spot inside Clarke that made her hips jump and her muscles clench around Lexa’s shaft.</p>
  <p>“Oh.” Lexa blinked a few times, her vision blurred in pleasure. “C-Clarke, is that okay?” She asked as she sheathed herself inside her once more. In her relief, Clarke nodded and gasped out a strangled ‘faster..’</p>
  <p>Once Lexa managed to collect herself enough to enjoy the sensation of being inside Clarke, she focused on her features rather than the clenching of her muscles around her cock. It was distracting, yes. But not as much as the way Clarke moaned her name, the way she gripped the back of Lexa’s neck, and the way she squirmed.</p>
  <p>It was difficult not to think about how much she was in love with Clarke when she was like this. They were sharing breaths and gasps, and Lexa wanted to share more than this with her. She wanted to share every single thing, but she knew that the only capacity she could have Clarke was as her friend, and like this.</p>
  <p>“Lexa… Are you crying?” Clarke asked softly. Lexa’s shaft was still sliding in and out of her core.</p>
  <p>“W-what? No.” Lexa blurted. She straightened her back and increased the pace of her thrusts. Clarke arched and moaned, her fists closing around the sheets.</p>
  <p>Lexa took deep breaths and focused on making Clarke come. She sought out her clit and rubbed it in an awkward rhythm. Clarke tightened and massaged her shaft as she bucked in, that Lexa felt herself getting close.</p>
  <p>“Oh my god, Lexa..” Clarke whimpered. “I-I’m about to…”</p>
  <p>“I know.” Lexa gritted her teeth and pumped faster. “I’m about to come too…”</p>
  <p>A few more thrusts, and Clarke soon arched and cried out Lexa’s name. The sight alone would’ve been enough, but Clarke’s pussy tightened around her cock, and it made Lexa groan. “Oh god, Clarke…” Lexa whimpered, her come shooting out of her to fill the condom.</p>
  <p>Lexa caught her breath, her eyes watching Clarke’s chest heave. Silently, she pulled out and tied the condom so she could dispose of it.</p>
  <p>This was it. This was just a trust thing for Clarke, and Lexa accepted that. But she didn’t expect to be greedy. She didn’t think she’d want it all, now that she had a taste. She shook her head and tried not to cry, knowing full well that tomorrow, they would go back to square one: friends.</p>
  <p>Yet as Lexa watched Clarke’s breathing even out, she couldn’t help but be grateful that she had the chance to take Clarke out on a date, and to make her first time good enough. She tucked the blankets around Clarke’s body and held her from behind. Lexa assumed her favourite position: arms wrapped around Clarke’s waist, face pressed up to her neck.</p>
  <p>“I love you.” Lexa murmured, voice cracking slightly. Even if Clarke couldn’t and wouldn’t hear, Lexa thought she’d say it anyway.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter">
  <p></p>
  <div class="chapter preface group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="summary module">
      <p></p>
      <blockquote class="userstuff">
        <p>Summary:</p>
        <p>“oh god it’s wonderful<br/>to get out of bed<br/>and drink too much coffee<br/>and smoke too many cigarettes<br/>and love you so much.”</p>
        <p>Lexa loves Clarke every hour, but more so in the mornings. g!p Lexa and sleepy sex.</p>
      </blockquote>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="userstuff module">
    <hr/>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Lexa dreams that she is drowning in coffee. She rouses herself awake, to open her eyes, to find that it is not coffee she is drowning in, but rather, coffee-coloured tresses, invading her mouth and tickling her nose. She pulls away to scratch the itch away before returning her arms around the tiny body of her wife. Well. They’re not exactly married yet, but they might as well be. And in Lexa’s eyes, why would she even think of marrying anyone else?</p>
    <p>“Clarke?” Lexa murmurs softly. A soft moan, and that’s it. Lexa smiles and kisses the slope of her wife’s—okay, her fiancée’s—shoulder, her palm caressing the softness of her stomach. Still asleep then, Lexa muses, and she buries her face against the back of Clarke’s neck and breathes her in deep. There is no other way to breathe in Clarke, no other way to consume her other than this: deep, all-encompassing, greedy.</p>
    <p>Her slides her palm up some more, cups a warm breast, and squeezes, like she is palming a cloud. Lexa nibbles on Clarke’s exposed neck, teeth scraping the sensitive spot underneath the shell of her ear. Clarke tastes remotely of sweat from last night, and apricot scrub. It is a taste that Lexa is willing to consume for the rest of her days.</p>
    <p>She props herself up by her elbow and peels the thick duvet off Clarke’s nakedness. Slopes and valleys, undulations of pale skin stokes the ever-growing hunger in Lexa’s lower belly. It is a fire that never goes out, and she doubts it ever will. Lexa spreads Clarke’s legs by pushing them apart with her knees. Her cock is fully erect now, just by the thought of touching Clarke, rutting into her with the lazy morning warmth of her pussy clenching around her thickness.</p>
    <p>Lexa groans at the thought and she jerks her cock a few times before nudging the blunt tip against Clarke’s heated core. She keeps her cock there, squeezed in between Clarke’s warm thighs as Lexa’s arm loops around her stomach. She rubs Clarke’s clit in slow circles, relishing the tiny jumps that wrack her body.</p>
    <p>While she is doing this, Lexa is sucking and biting on Clarke’s smooth neck, her shoulders, and the dimples on her upper back, where her wings would be if she had them. Once the wetness is seeping through her fingers, making them slick and warm, Lexa raises Clarke’s leg and drags the head of her cock against her slit.</p>
    <p>“So warm…” Lexa mumbles, and she slides in completely, balls deep, inside her still slumbering wife— fiancée. For a few moments, Lexa relishes the sweltering wet heat, before pulling out completely, and pushing right back inside Clarke’s pussy. “Jeeeez…”</p>
    <p>Lexa pumps in deep, steady strokes. Her eyes are closed, face buried against Clarke’s neck. This is her, being greedy for Clarke, taking in what she is inherently hungry for.</p>
    <p>It is not until a hand curls around the back of her head that Lexa pulls away to see Clarke’s blackened irises, staring back at her. Clarke’s head is in an awkward tilt, just so she can look at Lexa’s face. “Good—ah!—morning to you too, Lexa…” Clarke whimpers, her fingers tugging at brunette locks.</p>
    <p>A smirk makes its way on Lexa’s lips. She ruts her thick cock, dragging her thickness out of Clarke’s dripping pussy to slap her dick against Clarke’s ass. The shaft is wet, dribbling a mix of Lexa’s precome and Clarke’s own come. Lexa smears the slick juices on Clarke’s ass before pushing back in, roughly this time, making Clarke arch into her with a gasp. “Good morning.” Lexa grits out.</p>
    <p>There is no more slow morning sex. It seems that Lexa’s plans always change whenever Clarke is involved. They become happy accidents.</p>
    <p>Though if she is being honest, there is no ‘accidental’ about the way Lexa pounds Clarke into the mattress after rolling her onto her stomach. Lexa’s hand grips the back of Clarke’s neck, pushing her into the pillows to stifle her moans.</p>
    <p>“Yes…” Clarke gasps, her hips wiggling just enough for Lexa’s cock to graze her sensitive walls. Her arm wraps around Lexa’s neck, pulling Lexa to her. “Take me like this, Lexa. Oh my…”</p>
    <p>Lexa nibbles on Clarke’s ear and thrusts hard. She plants her hands on either side of Clarke’s trembling body. She is drowning in this heat, the swelter of being under the covers and pounding into Clarke like she is her salvation. Which she is.</p>
    <p>Lexa murmurs that she is close, that she is going to come soon and Clarke, knowing all of Lexa’s weaknesses, pants and begs her to spill her thick come inside her greedy wet walls. Her pussy clenches and unclenches, milking Lexa as she bucks and gasps, uttering Clarke’s name like a mantra that prolongs her orgasm.</p>
    <p>Underneath Lexa’s shaking body, Clarke is coming. The sensation of Lexa’s come inside her, filling her dripping pussy, never fails to give her pleasure. She trembles, clenching her pussy around Lexa’s cock so her come won’t leak out. Lexa smiles, knows exactly what she’s doing.</p>
    <p>“You’re so greedy for my come…” Lexa admonishes lightly. Clarke moans and slumps on the pillow, breathless and panting. Lexa pulls her cock out, the slickness making it easy. She rolls beside Clarke as she turns to face Lexa. “If I have to sacrifice coffee and cigarettes to be allowed to consume you like this for the rest of my days, then…” Lexa trails off and kisses Clarke. Languid and lazy, she tastes and retastes Clarke’s lips. “these lips of mine will no longer know the bitterness of caffeine and nicotine. They’ll only know the sweetness that your lips allow.”</p>
    <p>Clarke bites her lip and smiles. “It’s Saturday, Lexa.”</p>
    <p>Lexa chuckles. “There are no weekends for poets.”</p>
    <p>She nuzzles into Clarke, completely aware of the warm stickiness of their lower limbs. Lexa ignores it, if only for a while. After love-making, Lexa needs this, and knows Clarke needs it too. The closeness, the earthy tugs of the heart that makes them believe that yes, this is real and that mornings like these? They are now habits that cannot be broken.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. girlfriend-sister bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: G!P Lexa has been dating Clarke for a couple of years now and they’ve become VERY adventurous in bed (though Clarke wished they were even MORE adventurous). Unfortunately, Lexa still lives at home and has a slightly younger sister Leksa (who also has a g!p).</p>
      <p>fair warning: threesome, dp, dirty talk and semi-incestuous relations.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>An empty house always meant one thing for Clarke and Lexa. It usually involved clothes strewn across the hardwood floor of Lexa’s room. At the moment, Clarke was topless and straddling her girlfriend of three years, a smirk curling at her lips. Her hands were closed around Lexa’s wrists, pinning her down.</p>
  <p>“What’re you gonna do to me, baby?” Lexa asked, brow cocked. She raised her hips off the bed, grinding her straining erection against Clarke. The heat of her pussy was making Lexa light-headed. Clarke leaned low, brushing her mouth against Lexa’s parted lips.</p>
  <p>“I want..” Clarke began, rolling her hips in fluid circles that caused Lexa to gasp and arch into her. “..to try something new.”</p>
  <p>Lexa blinked and licked her lips. “Like what?”</p>
  <p>“I haven’t thought about it yet.” Clarke admitted, releasing Lexa’s wrists. The brunette rose to a sitting position, her palms cupping Clarke’s butt. Lexa kissed her exposed neck and hummed softly, her girlfriend’s fingers threading through her hair. “I want to make sure you’re okay with it.”</p>
  <p>“Do I get to veto?” Lexa murmured against Clarke’s cheek. Her cock was still hard, no doubt about it. They had been busy for the past few weeks. And so, it had been a few weeks since she last felt the slick, velvet walls of Clarke’s pussy. “No weird stuff, like peeing on each other—”</p>
  <p>Clarke pulled back and scrunched her nose. “Where in the world did you get that idea of peeing on someone?”</p>
  <p>Lexa flushed and busied herself with the fading marks she left all over Clarke’s neck during lunch earlier that day. “I don’t know, but apparently it’s a thing.”</p>
  <p>“I want to spice up our sex life but not that much.” Clarke scratched the nape of Lexa’s neck, knowing how much it made her girl shudder. True enough, Lexa whimpered and trembled underneath Clarke’s touch. She ducked her head down and latched onto Clarke’s nipples, sucking softly. Her fingers curled around the small of Clarke’s back, pulling her closer to her.</p>
  <p>“How about we do the spicing up later and just have good, old-fashioned sex?” Lexa husked, kissing up Clarke’s cleavage to her mouth. She sucked on her bottom lip and hummed. A soft noise came from Clarke’s throat, and Lexa smiled in triumph.</p>
  <p>Flipping them over, Lexa took off her own shirt and yanked her sweatpants down to release her cock. It bobbed and slapped her lower stomach, resting against Clarke’s soft inner thigh. “Fuck, I missed this.” Lexa hastily pulled off Clarke’s panties and flicked her clit in rapid circles. Clarke bucked and moaned, fists closing around the sheets.</p>
  <p>“Now, Lexa.” She husked. “Before Leksa comes home.”</p>
  <p>“She has tennis practice.” Lexa hooked her arms under Clarke’s knees and lifted her up, placing her thighs underneath Clarke’s back to keep her propped, pussy spread nicely before Lexa. She parted the slick lips with her tongue, as she lapped eagerly. “God, you taste so good…” Lexa nosed Clarke’s clit and reached down to tug at her hard nipples.</p>
  <p>“Let me ride you.” Clarke gritted out, her entrance clenching around Lexa’s tongue. “Baby, please… I want to feel that thick cock inside me again, hitting me deep.”</p>
  <p>Lexa sank her teeth into Clarke’s inner thighs. “You say the sweetest things.” She teased, before rolling onto her back. Clarke slung her legs over her and cupped the base of Lexa’s thick shaft.</p>
  <p>“Did Lexa miss me?” Clarke purred, her lips trailing along the warm shaft. She traced the veins the climbed up Lexa’s cock with her tongue, making it jump. Lexa gasped and laughed, her fingers closing around the base of her cock.</p>
  <p>“Stop giving my dick nicknames and suck it.” She swiped the tip against Clarke’s cock. Clarke smirked and dipped the tip of her tongue into the slit, before latching onto the tip. She sucked hard, her cheeks hollowing. Lexa groaned and caressed her cheek. “That’s it… Your mouth is so amazing, holy shit.” She thrust up, the head of her cock rubbing against the ridged roof of Clarke’s mouth.</p>
  <p>Clarke pulled back and trailed a slick path down to Lexa’s testicles. She sucked on one, and then the other, leaving a pool of her spit to coat the soft skin of her sacs. Clarke placed one last kiss on the leaking tip of the rock hard shaft, and then straddled Lexa. The head of her cock nudged at Clarke’s pussy lips, parting them. In a single jerk upwards, Lexa was sheathed down to the root inside Clarke’s throbbing walls.</p>
  <p>“Oh!” Clarke yelped, collapsing forward, palms on either side of Lexa’s head. The brunette smirked and gripped her ass, her feet planted firmly on the bed for leverage. She slammed up into Clarke in a breakneck pace, watching the way Clarke’s mouth part in a scream, eyes squeezed shut. “So beautiful…” Lexa murmured against her breasts, Clarke’s nipple in her mouth.</p>
  <p>Clarke moaned, and Lexa was relieved that they were home alone. She pounded into Clarke, her balls slapping against her skin at the force of her thrusts.</p>
  <p>Downstairs, Leksa was in the middle of removing her shoes when she heard a high-pitched scream. Her brow knotting in confusion, she grabbed an apple from the kitchen and munched on it as she climbed up the steps. She just came home from tennis practice an hour early, and judging from the shoes on the foyer, Clarke was with her sister. Still, the screams escalated into swearing and slaps. The door to Lexa’s room was ajar.</p>
  <p>Leksa nudged the door wider and was about to ask what was going on when she saw skin slick with sweat, Clarke’s back arched into a perfect bow, her breasts bouncing with each thrust Lexa did. In her sweatpants, Leksa’s cock twitched. She bit her lip to bite back a whimper as she squeezed herself. She always thought Clarke was cute but seeing this side of her, wanton, desperate, and sexy, made Leksa’s cock soft to rock hard in two seconds.</p>
  <p>She watched while she stroked herself. Leksa could see her sister’s cock, slick with the juices from Clarke’s pussy, pounding into her. The sight was so erotic that it didn’t register to Leksa that this was her sister fucking her girlfriend, and here she was, watching. Not to mention that Lexa was thick and an inch bigger than she was.</p>
  <p>Leksa reached into her sweatpants and stroked herself, almost moaning when Clarke leaned back, palms on either side of Lexa’s calves, and humped her in slow circles. She could hear the low murmur of her voice, speaking in dirty words that Leksa had never heard outside of porn.</p>
  <p>“You like my pussy sucking your cock in, baby?” Clarke smirked when Lexa groaned and nodded. Leksa listened eagerly, precome making her strokes easier and more pleasurable.</p>
  <p>But then, Clarke turned her head, enough to lock eyes with her. Leksa froze and was about to leave when she noticed the slight shake of Clarke’s head. The blonde stretched her arm out and crooked her finger at Leksa.</p>
  <p>Below her, Lexa noticed the way Clarke’s pussy tightened around her cock. She cracked open her eyes and saw Leksa. “Holy fuck, get out, Leksa!”</p>
  <p>Clarke kissed Lexa deeply until she melted into the bed. She pulled back and climbed off Lexa’s cock and motioned for Leksa to come closer.</p>
  <p>“Seriously, Clarke. What are you doing?” Lexa asked, sitting up and getting in between her and Leksa. “And I thought you had practice?”</p>
  <p>“I told you I’m going to be back early though.” Leksa mumbled, her eyes still locked on the buds of Clarke’s nipples, shiny from Lexa’s spit. “I told you this morning.”</p>
  <p>Lexa snapped her fingers. “Eyes off my girlfriend, Squib.” Leksa blushed and looked away. Behind Lexa, Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and kissed her gently.</p>
  <p>“Remember when we talked about spicing up our sex life?” Clarke murmured into Lexa’s ear. She felt her nod, and Clarke suckled on her earlobe. “I’m thinking… Leksa might be able to help us out with it. If she agrees.” Clarke locked her eyes with Leksa, her palm wandering down Lexa’s body to stroke her cock. “Do you want to help us out, Leksa?” Clarke husked in a low murmur that made both Woods girls shudder.</p>
  <p>“S-sure…” Leksa whispered. In her pants, her cock was begging to be released.</p>
  <p>“Wait, wait.” Lexa turned to Clarke. “Clarke, she’s my baby sister. That’s so weird.”</p>
  <p>“It’s erotic.” Clarke said, biting her lip. “Both Woods girls, pounding into me…” She moaned and twitched. “It’s not like you’re going to fuck her or vice versa.” Clarke reached out to Leksa and palmed her erection through her sweatpants. “Ooh, she’s hard and ready. Please, Lexa?’</p>
  <p>Lexa looked between Clarke and Leksa. “Fine.” She huffed, and Clarke grinned. “But you’re not coming inside my girl.” Lexa warned Leksa. She took a deep breath and kissed Clarke. “Since you’re the one with the bright ideas, tell us what to do.”</p>
  <p>At this, Clarke beamed and yanked Leksa’s pants down. The younger Woods yelped and cupped her erection. “Don’t cover yourself.” Clarke cooed, gently prising her hand away. She cupped Leksa’s shaft by the base and kissed the tip.</p>
  <p>“Oh…” Leksa whimpered and bit her lip. She watched Clarke’s mouth part to suckle on the tip. Lexa watched her girlfriend suck her sister’s cock. It was still bizarre, but she wasn’t going to lie. Witnessing Clarke suck someone else’s cock was making her harder than ever.</p>
  <p>“I’m being neglected here,” she growled in Clarke’s ear. Lexa grabbed Clarke’s free hand and curled it around her throbbing dick. She pumped into Clarke’s hand, her mouth latched onto her neck.</p>
  <p>“Stand up, Lexa.” Clarke said as she released Leksa’s cock with a pop. Without question, Lexa stood up beside Leksa, her arm slung behind her. Clarke grabbed both of their cocks and pressed them together. Leksa and Lexa groaned deeply. They knew it was wrong, but it didn’t feel like anything but pleasurable and hot, especially the sensation of their cocks pressed against another.</p>
  <p>Clarke parted her mouth and engulfed the two cock heads in her mouth, her tongue swirling against the tips that oozed precome. They tasted differently; Lexa’s precome was saltier, was Leksa’s was more bitter. Clarke moaned and tried to take both of them in her mouth.</p>
  <p>“Fuck, you’re so hot…” Leksa whimpered. “Oh my god.”</p>
  <p>Lexa smirked, feeling her chest swell in pride as her sister praised her girlfriend. It still felt oddly fucked up, but it felt good. She thrust her hips slowly, pushing her cock into the tightness of Clarke’s mouth. “Yes… Suck it like that, baby…”</p>
  <p>Clarke pulled back and wiped the drool from her chin. “Who wants to fuck who?” She asked with a smirk, pumping their shafts firmly.</p>
  <p>Turning to her little sister, Lexa raised her brow. “Well?”</p>
  <p>“I get to choose?” Leksa sputtered, her face flushed and her brunette locks sticking to her forehead. “I… Um..”</p>
  <p>Lexa chuckled and grabbed Leksa’s hand. “Close your eyes.” Leksa hesitated but she soon allowed her eyelids to flutter shut. Lexa made her curl her fingers save for her index and middle digits. She directed Clarke to get on her knees and stick her ass out.</p>
  <p>“You could fuck Clarke’s pussy. It’s hot and wet and really slippery.” Lexa swiped Leksa’s fingers against Clarke’s slit. The younger Woods gasped and snapped her eyes open.</p>
  <p>“Oh… My god.” Leksa gulped and fingered Clarke’s core. “She’s so wet.”</p>
  <p>Clarke moaned and reared back into Leksa’s curious fingers. Lexa licked her lips and kissed the flesh of her ass. She parted her cheeks and Leksa let out a spluttered gasp. “Her ass… Oh man, her ass is the best.” Lexa teased the puckered star, moaning as it contracted. “It’s tight… And I mean really, really tight.”</p>
  <p>Leksa licked her lips. “Can I..?” Lexa nodded and kept Clarke’s ass cheeks open, as Leksa swiped her slick fingers against the hole. Clarke gasped and pushed back, but Lexa smacked her. She grabbed a bottle of lube and slicked up Leksa’s fingers with it. “Don’t move, babe. Go ahead, Leksa.”</p>
  <p>The younger Woods felt as if she was going to burst. Her cock was so hard, she couldn’t concentrate. She stroked herself slowly as the tip of her finger dipped inside her. “Oh wow.” Leksa groaned, as she slid in to the first knuckle. “That’s… You can fit in here?”</p>
  <p>Lexa nodded. “The way her ass stretches for my cock is so hot.” She said. “Add another finger. Stretch her out. I can tell you want to fuck Clarke’s ass.” Lexa smirked and spanked Clarke.</p>
  <p>Leksa swallowed hard and nodded. She slid her finger all the way inside, pulled it out, and twisted it back in. Clarke buried her face into the pillow, her moans muffled, but Lexa wasn’t having any of it. She tugged Clarke by the hair, her whimpers ripping through her in a continuous stream. “You like fingers in your ass? My sister’s fingers?” Lexa bit her ear and moved in front of her. “Suck my cock while Leksa gets you ready to get double fucked, babe.”</p>
  <p>Leksa couldn’t believe her ears. Her angelic sister was uttering the filthiest things. She gawked at her, and when Lexa looked up, she blushed. “Keep fucking Clarke’s ass, Leksa.” She ordered. “Don’t stop until her ass is nice and stretched out to take your cock.” Leksa nodded and stared at the way Clarke’s ass quivered around her fingers.</p>
  <p>After a few minutes of scissoring and stretching out Clarke’s ass, Leksa pulled her fingers out and kissed the soft, warm flesh. She could see the way Clarke’s throat expanded to take in the entirety of Lexa’s length and girth. Lexa pulled her cock out and slapped the slick, hard flesh against Clarke’s wanton face. “You ready to get fucked, baby?”</p>
  <p>“Mmhmm.” Clarke whined. “Fuck me please, both of you… Want your cocks inside me.”</p>
  <p>Leksa gripped her cock and whimpered. Lexa chuckled and slid underneath Clarke. “Okay, Leksa. You ready to fuck Clarke’s hot ass? I want you to be really careful, you hear me? If your hurt Clarke, I’m going to punch you and maybe cut your di—”</p>
  <p>“Lexa, angel.” Clarke kissed all over her face. “Calm down, you’re scaring her.”</p>
  <p>“Just making a point… But anyway. I’m going to put it in her pussy, and you’re going to slowly inch inside her ass. Don’t move until I say you can move. Do you understand?”</p>
  <p>“Y-yeah…” Leksa was unable to hide the quiver in her voice. She was going to fuck Clarke. In her ass. With Lexa inside her pussy. It wasn’t a daily event, and she didn’t want to hurt Clarke.</p>
  <p>“Calm down. If you’re nervous, you’re going to end up hurting her.” Lexa soothed her little sister. She slipped her eight inch cock inside Clarke and moaned at the velvet grip around her. “Damn, baby… You’re dripping. You’re hungry for cocks inside your holes?”</p>
  <p>“Yes!” Clarke whimpered and rode Lexa roughly. Leksa watched Lexa’s balls slap Clarke’s ass, stroking her cock in time with their movements. “Okay, Leksa.” She heard the distant, strained voice of her sister. “Make sure you’re lubed—fuck, Clarke, stop clenching—and slide the head of your cock in.”</p>
  <p>Leksa swallowed hard and added more lube on her straining dick. She straddled Lexa’s thighs and nudged the puckered hole of Clarke’s ass. Leksa eased in slowly, grunting at the unbearable tightness that gripped her shaft.</p>
  <p>Beneath Clarke, Lexa rocked her hips slowly as she nipped and sucked on the taut skin of Clarke’s throat. “Push in some more… Bury your cock in her.”</p>
  <p>Leksa twitched and pushed in until she was buried to the hilt. By now, Clarke was a quivering mess, her breathing ragged and hot against Lexa’s cheek. “C-Clarke… Are you okay? Should I pull out?” Leksa babbled, her palms on her ass. She made a move to remove her cock, and it only caused friction to spark through Clarke’s spine, her back arching. “Oh!!”</p>
  <p>“Sorry!!” Leksa yelped, but Clarke reached back and pulled her close.</p>
  <p>“N-no.. Don’t pull out.” She whimpered. “Feels good..”</p>
  <p>Leksa kissed her shoulders and glanced down at Lexa. She was smirking and palming Clarke’s tits roughly. “When I slide in, you pull out.” Lexa husked. “Ready?” Leksa whimpered and nodded. “Here we go.”</p>
  <p>The tempo started of well and easy, Leksa pumping in, when Lexa pulled her cock out. Between them, Clarke was a panting, moaning, mess of a girl, her moans slurring into a mix of Lexas and Leksas. Her holes clenched continuously, egging the two Woods to get rougher, to pound into her, the tempo be damned.</p>
  <p>“Fuck, you’re so sexy.” Lexa bit against Clarke’s jaw. “Your holes are sucking us up… You like getting fucked with two cocks in you? Hmm?” She slapped Clarke’s ass and winked at Leksa. “You’re doing great, Leksa.. Just remember not to come inside her.”</p>
  <p>“Yeah..” Leksa groaned. “I-I can feel you inside her.” She murmured. “You’re so rough.”</p>
  <p>“My baby likes it hard.” Lexa gripped Clarke’s hips for leverage and slammed up into her. Clarke screamed and sobbed into Lexa’s neck as Leksa ran her hands all over her back. “Take it… Take our cocks, Clarke.”</p>
  <p>Leksa whimpered. The dirty talk was proving to be too much for her. She slammed into Clarke a few more times. She yanked out her cock and jacked off against Clarke’s ass, the tip of her slick meat rubbing against Clarke’s soft skin. “Oh.. O-oh, fuck!” Leksa’s body stretched taut and she spilled her load all over Clarke’s shapely butt. White streaks dribbled down her rosy skin, which Leksa spread all over with her cock.</p>
  <p>Clarke moaned and started moving again, whispering against Lexa’s lips. “It’s your turn… Come inside me. Fill up my pussy with your hot come.” At this, the older Woods grinned and pumped into her with renewed vigour. Beside their rutting bodies, Leksa fell, cock limp against her inner thigh.</p>
  <p>Lexa growled and Leksa saw the way her balls twitched as they came at the same time. She watched Lexa’s testicles pump in come inside Clarke, their thighs trembling. Leksa moaned at the sight of thick, white come dripping down Lexa’s length as she pulled out.</p>
  <p>“Wow…” Clarke groaned. “T-that was…” Her body convulsed and shuddered, falling limp on top of Lexa.</p>
  <p>“She just squirted.” Lexa said with a smirk, winking at Leksa. She reached for a tissue on the bedside table and wiped Leksa’s come from Clarke’s ass. “C’mere, let’s make another Clarke sandwich.” Lexa said as she rolled them over to the side. Leksa slid behind Clarke and smiled at Lexa.</p>
  <p>“That was… something.” She murmured against Clarke’s shoulder. Lexa hummed and nodded as she slung her arm over Clarke’s and Leksa’s hips. “Thanks for… You know, letting me do that.”</p>
  <p>“Don’t thank me, thank Clarke. Though that was really fun…”</p>
  <p>“Will you two stop talking?” Clarke grumbled. “I’m supposed to be passed out in extreme pleasure right now but you two are too noisy.”</p>
  <p>“Bossy, bossy.” Lexa murmured. Leksa smiled and kissed the nape of Clarke’s neck. The three of them closed their eyes, and fell to sleep.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Home Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter">
  <p></p>
  <div class="chapter preface group">
    <p></p>
    <div class="summary module">
      <p></p>
      <blockquote class="userstuff">
        <p>Summary: Lexa visits Clarke and sees her new workout clothes. She instantly gets hard and takes Clarke in any position. Clarke is first shocked but gets really into it. GKM fill.</p>
      </blockquote>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="userstuff module">
    <hr/>
    <p> </p>
    <p>On bright, crisp Fridays, Lexa often finds herself saying ‘fuck it’ to class as she packs her overnight bag to spend the weekend with her girlfriend. It is not as if her presence is required in lectures anyway, and Lexa is a smart girl. She reads her class notes on the train that stems from New Haven to New York, and in those three hours, it is as if she attended the lecture. Except by the end of it, she is now closer to Clarke.</p>
    <p>She checks the large clock that was scattered all over the train station. If Lexa’s assumptions are right, Clarke would be practising for her upcoming midterm dance exam. Lexa grabs a food on the way, asks a freshman for the location of the dance studio, and when she arrives, it is as if Christmas has come early.</p>
    <p>Clarke is alone—maybe because it is a Friday—bent over a ballet barre, dressed in black tights, her thick, wavy locks draped across her shoulders as she stretched. The stirring in Lexa’s pants are inevitable. She locks the door behind her, drops her bag on one of the benches, and stalks her way behind Clarke. Her cock feels heavy and constricting, that she presses herself against Clarke’s back with no preamble whatsoever.</p>
    <p>“Wha—Lexa?!” Clarke gasps, but Lexa is not hearing any of it. She cups Clarke’s ass and presses herself against Clarke’s pliant body. Lexa buries her nose into Clarke’s neck and breathes in the scent of her girlfriend, a low growl rumbling through her chest. “Fuck, you smell so good.” She hums, nips the soft skin of Clarke’s neck, as her clothed cock ruts into the crevice of Clarke’s shapely ass.</p>
    <p>Clarke whimpers and bites on her bottom lip to stop her moans, but Lexa is not having any of it. She suckles on her pulse point and continues humping her through her clothes. “L-Lexa, we can’t… Not here—“ Clarke tighten her grip on the barre with a sharp gasp when Lexa bit hard on her jawline.</p>
    <p>“Yes we can. I closed the door and everything.” Lexa bends her over roughly and unzips her fly to take out her cock. She rubs the rigid shaft against Clarke’s clothed ass. “I haven’t had you in weeks, Clarke… God, I just want to eat you, make you come all over my mouth.” Lexa crouches down, tugging Clarke’s workout shorts down, along with her fishnet stockings. Clarke squeaks, but Lexa’s palm on her ass was enough to make her bite her lip to maintain silence. “Fuck, look at that pink pussy…”</p>
    <p>Lexa parts Clarke’s pussy lips with her thumbs to get a good look at Clarke. She fingers her stiffening clit, her mouth latching onto her inner thigh. She sucks, rough and sloppy, until a red bruise appears. “L-Lexa, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Clarke whispers. Her thighs are trembling, and Lexa grip them to keep her steady.</p>
    <p>“Why not? I always make you come.” Lexa smirks and laves her tongue all over Clarke’s plump flesh. Moaning at the taste that filled her mouth, Lexa yanks Clarke by the thighs so she can bury her mouth and nose into her pussy. Clarke yelps and grips the barre with shaky fists.</p>
    <p>“O-oh my god…” Clarke bites her lip and sees their reflection in the mirror. Lexa, greedily lapping away at the steady stream of her pussy, with her cock jutting out from her zipper. It is rock hard, tan, and thick. It is enough to make Clarke drool, and drool she did. Lexa flicks her tongue across her clit, her nose dipping into Clarke’s clenching hole. “Lexa, I need your cock in my mouth. I want to suck on it, and taste your come on my tongue. Please, baby?”</p>
    <p>“Not until your pussy clenches when you come around my tongue.” Lexa growls, and as soon as Clarke grips the barre with her arm, Lexa’s slippery, skilled tongue pushes into her slick cunt. She laps at Clarke’s walls, her taste always enough to sate the hunger of Lexa’s desire. Lexa suckles harder, spit and girl come dripping down her chin and onto the hardwood floor. Clarke moans at the sight, her eyes locked on the reflection of Lexa’s actions.</p>
    <p>Lexa is relentless, her mouth doing things that Clarke thinks only come from porn. She curls her tongue around Clarke’s clit and bites roughly on it. Clarke grits her teeth and ruts her ass back into Lexa’s skilled mouth. She rides her tongue until she feels her body tingle and stir. “L-Lexa, oh fuck, I’m—“</p>
    <p>Smirking, Lexa brings her fingers to Clarke’s clit and pinches it as her tongue thrusts in and out of her dripping pussy. Clarke screams, and in a gasp of Lexa’s name, her entire body shivers. Her pussy clenches and gushes as she comes. Lexa holds her steady as she laps away at her twitching pussy. She scrambles to her feet, grabbing her cock by the base and swiping it across Clarke’s sensitive cunt.</p>
    <p>She doesn’t give Clarke time to beg. Lexa snaps her hips and in one full thrust, her cock stretches Clarke’s still grasping pussy. “So tight and wet…” Lexa murmurs, her eyes locking with Clarke’s, as she bends over the ballet barre. “You love choking my cock in your pussy, babe?” She grasps Clarke’s hips and pounds into her, rough and desperate. “I love this pussy, I love you.” Lexa leans forward, presses her front to Clarke’s back and bites the shell of her ear.</p>
    <p>Clarke bites her lip, knowing that she tends to get loud whenever Lexa is in a mood of rough fucking. She watches, listens intently at the way Lexa’s balls slap against her skin with every deep thrust into her soaking pussy. “Yes, Lexa…” Clarke groans, her eyes locking with Lexa’s through the mirror. “Love how you fuck me…” She uses her pussy muscles to massage Lexa’s hard shaft, breaking the steady rhythm of Lexa’s thrusts. “You feel so big inside, oh my god. I can feel your cock all the way inside—“</p>
    <p>Lexa smirks and ruts into her in an increased pace, not caring anymore if anyone walks in on them. “When we get back to your apartment, I’m taking you on every surface.” She murmurs. She tightens her grip on Clarke’s hips, forming half-crescents on Clarke’s smooth skin. “I’ll fuck your tight little pussy on the couch, the kitchen table, against the front door…”</p>
    <p>“But Kurt—“</p>
    <p>“Screw Kurt.” Lexa murmurs, reaching down to flick the stiff bud that throbs between Clarke’s slick thighs. Lexa pinches and rubs, lets Clarke’s clit slide in between her soaked fingers. “He’ll understand. You’re mine, and he knows that. So I’ll fuck you on every inch of your apartment, make you scream my name until you lose your voice.” She snaps her hips and feels her balls constrict. Still, she holds out coming. Lexa fucks into Clarke, their hips clapping in a rough, constant noise.</p>
    <p>Clarke’s mouth parts in a silent scream. Her pussy clenches and grasps at Lexa’s thick meat, her come gushing out of her. Lexa grunts and pounds into her a few more times. “You want my come in your mouth, Clarke?” She asks tightly. She is so close, she can feel her precome steadily pulsing out of the tip of her cock.</p>
    <p>“Yes!” Clarke grits out. She scrambles to her knees, her spine tingling with her orgasm. She parts her mouth and watches Lexa jerk herself off. While Lexa focuses on the beautiful sight of Clarke, on her knees before her. Her balls tighten, and with a stuttered gasp, Lexa comes, whimpering Clarke’s name as white streaks of come paint her pink tongue. “Holy fuck…” Lexa grunts, a spurt escaping Clarke’s mouth to spill across her cheeks. “God damn, baby…”</p>
    <p>Clarke smirks, locking eyes with Lexa as she swallows. The sight of Clarke’s throat bobbing is enough to make Lexa’s entire body jolt. She moans and tugs Clarke to stand up. Lexa tucks herself back in her jeans and makes sure Clarke is fully dressed. Lexa kisses the tip of her nose and wraps an arm around her hip as Clarke’s knees are still weak and shaky. “Take me home and make do on that promise, Lexa.” Clarke husks in her ear.</p>
    <p>Lexa gives a fake salute, her cock already stirring in her pants. “Yes ma’am.”</p>
    <p>
      <strong>
        <em>~en fin</em>
      </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Another Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
<p></p><div class="summary module">
<p></p><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Summary: Clarke and Lexa are best friends and have weekly sleepovers. Clarke loves them because she loves having a friend. Lexa loves it for a very different reason—after Clarke goes to sleep, Lexa jacks herself off while she’s lying in bed next to Clarke.</p></blockquote></div></div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Fridays after school were Lexa’s favourite days. Yes, because it was the start of a weekend, but more so because it meant that she got to sleep over at Clarke’s house again. They’ve done this since they were in ninth grade, and now that they’re in twelfth grade, things were a little bit different now. Sure, Lexa still loved hanging out with Clarke, and Clarke loved having Lexa over, but for Lexa, being friends with Clarke was something like a double-edged sword. On one hand, Clarke was the crazy, overbearing friend. The annoying one, almost.</p>
  <p>But then, on the other hand, Clarke made her days brighter. Warmer. Lexa would often wake up and imagine all the things Clarke would make her feel, and among those things, were arousal.</p>
  <p>Yeah, so Lexa found her best friend sexy. There was nothing wrong with that.</p>
  <p>Lexa slammed her locker shut and hiked up her overnight bag over her shoulders. She walked out of the school, weaving through the crowd of students who were making plans to hang out with one another. Another thing Lexa liked about Clarke: they have a routine.</p>
  <p>She met Clarke by her car and got in the driver seat with her. “Ready to go?”</p>
  <p>Clarke hummed and nodded. “Papa is making pasta with pesto sauce with bacon on the side for dinner.”</p>
  <p>“Mmm, my favourite.” Lexa grinned and clipped her seatbelt on. She drove off, leaving McKinley High behind.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>~*~</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Another thing Lexa liked about Clarke, was her parents. Abby and Jake were Lexa’s favourite people in the entirety of planet earth, and no one would ever top them. As Abby dished out dinner, she always made sure that Lexa got a plateful of her favourite pasta, topped with crispy strips of bacon, and covered with grated parmesan cheese. The sight and the smell of the feast before her made Lexa drool, while Clarke daintily twirled pasta around her fork.</p>
  <p>“What are you girls doing after dinner, huh?” Jake asked as he sipped his juice. “Movies, talking about boys… What?”</p>
  <p>Lexa laughed and shook her head. “Homework and a movie again, right Clarke?” She asked, turning to the girl beside her. Clarke blinked and nodded, wiping a smear of sauce on her bottom lip.</p>
  <p>“I just got the DVD for Dorothy of Oz.” She said with an excited smile. “Actually, I got it on Monday, and I just had to resist watching it right then and there. I had to wait for <em>you!</em>” Clarke grinned and poked Lexa’s side, making her jolt and choke on her food. “Oh my gosh, I’m sorry, Lexa!”</p>
  <p>Clarke rubbed Lexa’s back as she coughed out the offending strand of pasta. “Geez, Clarke. Don’t <em>kill</em> me.”</p>
  <p>“Sorry!” Clarke whined and pecked Lexa on the cheek. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”</p>
  <p>“Yeah, you will.” Lexa murmured, her pants already stirring at the thought.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>~*~</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They spend the duration of the movie cuddling. Lexa, back against the headboard and legs on either side of Clarke, tried her best to be patient. But the scent of Clarke’s skin, a mix of sweat and pomegranates, sent Lexa’s mind reeling to the murky depths of her gutter brain. Clarke had her hair up in a side pony tail, exposing the soft curvatures of her neck. Lexa was so close, she could stick her tongue out and taste the saltiness of her skin, but no. She stopped herself, willed her struggling erection to be calm, and to wait. Clarke argued, insisted to Lexa that she could do a better voice acting job than this Lea Michele person. Lexa rolled her eyes, rubbed her stomach, and simply agreed.</p>
  <p>Bed time arrived, and like Pavlov’s dog, Lexa couldn’t help her straining erection as she heard the sound of the water running in Clarke’s bathroom. She was dressed in her sweatpants and a tanktop, legs hanging off Clarke’s bed as she waited for her to finish brushing her teeth. For a few moments, Lexa felt sick. She felt like a pervert, anticipating bed time just so she could touch her best friend. It was inappropriate, she knew. But what was the alternative?</p>
  <p>Tell Clarke that she has a crush on her?</p>
  <p>“No way,” Lexa said out loud, falling on the bed, arms spread out on either side. “I’m never going to do that.”</p>
  <p>“Never going to do what?” Clarke asked as Lexa’s line of sight was filled with Clarke and her thick hair tickling her cheeks. She smiled and shook her head.</p>
  <p>“Nothing, Clarke. C’mon, bed time.”</p>
  <p>Lexa pulled back the covers and slid into her side of the bed. Clarke was wearing a pair of shorts and a tiny shirt that barely covered her entire abdomen. Swallowing hard, Lexa curled in beside her and covered their cool bodies with the duvet.</p>
  <p>With Lexa’s arms jutting out, Clarke tucked her cheek against the inside of her elbow. “G’night, Lexa.” She murmured, already so tired from her day. She snuggled closer into Lexa’s warmth, and Lexa allowed her. She tried to be as calm as humanely possible, but her cock was already throbbing. From Monday to Thursday, Lexa doesn’t touch herself, making sure to reserve these moments of pleasure with Clarke, though not exactly <em>with</em> her.</p>
  <p>But those were just semantics. Once Lexa was sure that Clarke was fast asleep, her breathing fell in even gusts of warm air, her lips moving in soft murmurs. Lexa moved slowly, sweeping long, brown locks behind Clarke’s shoulders, and kissed the slope of her arm. Her cock throbbed, but she paid it no attention.</p>
  <p>Lexa traced the rolling hills of Clarke’s body as she tugged her pants down just enough to get her cock out. Grasping herself, Lexa let out a gasp of breath and bit her lips, hard. She couldn’t make a sound, even if Clarke was a heavy sleeper. She nudged Clarke to lay flat on her back, her shirt riding up her stomach. Lexa’s eyes raked down Clarke’s frame, her lungs constricting at the moonlight that pooled on her stomach.</p>
  <p>“Fuck…” Lexa mouthed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she pumped her cock faster. Precome leaked down her shaft, making it easier, her hand moving in slick strokes up and down her. She was pulsating; could feel just how close she was. She swallowed back the moans that she so badly wanted to let out, but she can’t. Lexa squeezed her cock and whimpered.</p>
  <p>She was so close, she could feel the burning of her orgasm down to her balls. She sat up and stroked faster, eyes never leaving Clarke’s body. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Lexa panted. She grasped her cock and rubbed the head along the soft skin of Clarke’s inner thigh, and that was when she lost it.</p>
  <p>Lexa came, gasping and struggling to keep quiet, her cock pumping out thick ropes of come all over Clarke’s thighs. The sight was enough to send Lexa into another, smaller orgasm, a final spurt of her come coating Clarke’s thighs. She sat there, fixated on the way Clarke’s skin glistened with her come. Lexa licked her lips and was about to wipe her mess away, when—</p>
  <p>“You could’ve woken me up, you know.” Clarke said, her voice low and thick with sleep. She was smirking, while Lexa was frozen and terrified. “Don’t be selfish, Lexa.” She smirked, her hand wrapping around Lexa’s no longer limp cock.</p>
  <p>Another thing Lexa liked about Clarke, was that she was understanding.</p>
  <p>And that she had no gag reflex.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>~end</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Massage Parlour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Clarke wakes up sore, and [g!p] Lexa decides to give her a massage.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It was a bright morning, and a weekend, when Clarke woke up in an empty bed and a sore body.</p>
  <p>At first, she was disoriented, usually used to waking up tucked underneath Lexa’s chin, her arms wrapped loosely around her waist, the rhythm of her girlfriend’s breathing serving as the tempo with which Clarke would start her day. Except, Lexa was nowhere to be found. In the messy expanse of their bed and bedroom, there was no Lexa Woods to be found. With a disgruntled sigh, Clarke put on her bedroom slippers and padded out of their bedroom.</p>
  <p>Only to find Lexa sitting on top of their high stools, reading the morning paper. Her hand was curled around her favourite TARDIS mug as she sipped her third coffee of the day, probably. Clarke approached her with a yawn, arms stretched high over her head, thus exposing a sliver of her ivory skin belly.</p>
  <p>“Good morning, baby.” Lexa said, turning around in her seat to have Clarke slide in between her legs, arms wrapped around her hips. “You woke me up with your thrashing last night.”</p>
  <p>“I did?” Clarke reached for Lexa’s mug and took a sip of the hot liquid that ignited her senses. “I’m so sorry, it’s just… Rehearsals ran late, and we had to do the opening group number again and again because they keep messing it up, and—“</p>
  <p>“Shh,” Lexa kissed her forehead and rubbed the swell of her hips. “I wasn’t complaining, I was just telling you what happened. That said, how are you holding up? Still sore from all the dancing?” Clarke nodded and downed the rest of Lexa’s coffee. On regular days, she would’ve been annoyed, but right at the moment, she cared not for her daily dose of caffeine, but for Clarke. She can always make a new cup of coffee, but can never make a new Clarke. “How about a massage?”</p>
  <p>Clarke looked up at her and arched her brow. “You want me to go to a massage parlour? Have a stranger’s hands roaming all over my body—“</p>
  <p>“Fuck no.” Lexa growled, nudging her forehead against Clarke. “I meant <em>my </em>hands. I’ll give you a massage, and you don’t even have to pay me a cent.”</p>
  <p>                                               ~*~</p>
  <p>“Where do you want me?” Clarke asked. She was wearing nothing but her bathrobe, while Lexa set up a small table they use for parties. Lexa covered the surface with a few towels and placed a pillow on one end.</p>
  <p>“Take off the robe and lay down on your back.” Lexa said as she rubbed her hands with alcohol. “I got a few massage oils. Presents from Raven. I have mint-scented, lavender, chamomile… Which one do you want?”</p>
  <p>“You pick.” Clarke murmured, easing herself onto the low table. She really was sore, could feel the sharp stabs of pain digging into her lower back. She squirmed a bit and rested her head on top of the pillow with a soft sigh.</p>
  <p>“Mint it is, then.” Lexa uncapped the bottle and dribbled a few drops onto her palm. She let it run down her fingertips and all over Clarke’s naked body. Shivering at the cool liquid that dripped down her stomach and breasts, Clarke closed her eyes and anticipated Lexa’s first touch.</p>
  <p>Lexa flattened her palms over the slope of Clarke’s ribcage and pressed her thumbs against the muscle there, feeling it tense. She spread more of the massage oil along Clarke’s body, her stomach, her thighs, and her legs, before getting to work. Lexa focused on Clarke’s hips first. She pressed some of her weight into the stiff muscles, smiling slightly at the sound of Clarke’s muffled groan.</p>
  <p>She locked eyes with Clarke and smiled. “Is that okay?” Lexa asked softly, thumbs rubbing circles over Clarke’s Apollo’s belt. She heard a small gasp, as her oil-slick fingers grazed Clarke’s plump pussy lips, but did not touch her further. Lexa massaged Clarke’s sides, down to her thighs in fluid motions, the oil warming up to the friction of Lexa’s palm and Clarke’s skin.</p>
  <p>The heady scent of the mint oil was not obtrusive, almost seductive. As Clarke released slow puffs of air, Lexa raked her palms up her body to rub some oil on her breasts. She dribbled a few more drops of oil before working on Clarke’s breastbone, and the area around the swell of her breasts. Lexa could feel the pounding of Clarke’s heart, and her eyes locked on her hands as she cupped her tits, but did not touch the stiff nipples.</p>
  <p>Clarke squirmed and rubbed her thighs together; an action Lexa noticed but said nothing about it. She knew Clarke was turned on. Hell, she was turned on as well, could feel her cock throbbing in her shorts. But Clarke needed the massage, not another round of fucking. So Lexa focused on the task at hand.</p>
  <p>Lexa squeezed Clarke’s tits and moved down her stomach, palms still flat against her. She reached Clarke’s thighs, rubbed more oil on her hands, and started easing the muscle to relax in slow strokes of her thumbs against the stiff muscle of her inner thighs. Lexa could hear Clarke’s breathing, could see her breasts rise and fall each time Lexa’s fingers were close enough to touch her glistening pussy—from the oil or from Clarke’s girl come, Lexa wasn’t sure—but didn’t.</p>
  <p>“L-Lexa, come up here.” Clarke murmured, voice thick with arousal. Her thighs were shaking slightly as Lexa moved towards her head. “Can you… I mean, can you massage around here?” She motioned to her tits, the soft, perky globes shining with the oil.</p>
  <p>“Of course.” Lexa’s voice was low, as she did as Clarke asked her to. She used the heel of her palm, and dragged it, pressing down on the muscles along Clarke’s sides. Her hands squeezed Clarke’s breasts, eliciting breathy gasps and moans as Clarke squeezed her thighs together. Lexa bit her lip and grazed her thumbs against Clarke’s stiff nipples. She arched and let out a shocked ‘ah!’, while Lexa pinched them gently.</p>
  <p>“That’s… Yes, just like that…” Clarke mumbled as she squirmed. “Your hands are so nice and strong.”</p>
  <p>“Yeah?” Lexa husked, her thumbs tweaking the slick nipples until they were pointing upwards. She palmed Clarke’s tits a few more times, before taking her hands away. “I’ll do your back now.”</p>
  <p>Clarke nodded and rolled over slowly. She rested her head on top of the pillow and relaxed, focusing on the sensation of the oil dripping down her body. Lexa let it dribble down Clarke’s ass, down her thighs, and along her shoulders before spreading it all over Clarke’s skin. Soft, kittenish moans escaped Clarke’s lips. “My inner thighs and my glutes are really sore.” Clarke whispered.</p>
  <p>“Right here?” Lexa squeezed Clarke’s butt and dragged her thumbs down her crack, to her pussy lips. “Y-yes!” Clarke gasped out, her lower body rising off the table into Lexa’s touch. “Right there…”</p>
  <p>Lexa did as she was asked. She rubbed circles along the muscle close to Clarke’s pussy, her fingers spreading her ass apart to show Clarke’s puckered asshole. It winked and glistened at Lexa, the temptation rising deep inside her in form of her cock throbbing in her shorts. She parted Clarke’s ass and flicked the tip of her index finger against her ass, feeling it clench in surprise. “Oh my—yes!”</p>
  <p>Ignoring Clarke’s cry, Lexa continued rubbing the sore muscles of Clarke’s ass and inner thighs. She could feel Clarke trembling beneath her touch, but she didn’t want to immediately turn the massage session into a sex thing. Why not tease Clarke a little bit?</p>
  <p>With a smirk, Lexa continued her strokes. She stuck her finger out and grazed it against Clarke’s clit, making her jump and moan desperately for Lexa’s touch. “Lexa, oh my god, just please…”</p>
  <p>“Hmm?” Lexa hummed, her thumb dipping into the initial ring of muscles of Clarke’s anus. She could feel it clench, greedy for her fingers.</p>
  <p>“Fingers, in… Anywhere, just please—“</p>
  <p>“<em>Here?</em>” Lexa asked, slipping her ring finger deep in Clarke’s ass, to the first knuckle. Inside Clarke’s anus, it was hot and tight, and slick, most likely from the oils. Clarke moaned, her hips rolling in circles as she struggled to grasp for words. “Yes, yes… Right<em> there</em>.”</p>
  <p>Extracting her finger from Clarke’s tight heat, Lexa resumed massaging the muscles of her inner thighs. Clarke continued to squirm, as if moving her hips would entice Lexa to finger her, and she was right. Lexa pressed down on the length of Clarke’s thighs, her finger slipping inside her slick pussy for two seconds, enough for Clarke to whimper and clench around the digit, before Lexa pulled it out.</p>
  <p>“Fuck.” Clarke gasped, her fists clenched around the towel. “Lexa, please. I-I need a <em>deep</em> tissue massage.”</p>
  <p>“Hmmmm,” Lexa parted her ass cheeks and teased Clarke’s winking anus. She dribbled more oil along the puckered hole and spread it with the tip of her finger. She could already feel it clenching and unclenching, wanting to grasp around her digit. Lexa slipped inside, her finger sliding in so easily that her cock twitched. “Jesus…” Lexa gasped as she pushed her finger in as deep as it could go. She curled and rubbed the walls of Clarke’s ass, making them slick and hot.</p>
  <p>“Ooooh, yes!” Clarke pushed her ass out to take in Lexa’s digits inside her. “Fuck, add another… Please, please…”</p>
  <p>Deciding that she had enough of teasing, Lexa slipped in two more fingers inside her ass, while she moved towards Clarke’s head. With her neck turned towards Lexa, Clarke reached out to palm her erection through her pants. “You must be so hard…” Clarke husked, gripping the outline of Lexa’s shaft tightly to squeeze a groan out of her. “Keep fingering my tight little ass, please baby? While I suck your nice, thick cock?”</p>
  <p>Lexa tugged her pants low enough to get her cock out. She curled and scissored her fingers inside Clarke’s tightness, her knees almost buckling at the heat that wrapped around the tip of her shaft. Clarke palmed her balls, squeezed them tightly in her hands as she suckled on the tip so hard that her cheeks hollowed. Lexa clenched her jaw and focused on stretching out Clarke’s ass. She spread her fingers apart inside her and slowly pulled them out, watching the ring of muscle stretch and squeeze around her digits as they eased out of Clarke with a slick pop.</p>
  <p>Clarke released Lexa’s shaft and allowed her spit to dribble all over her length. She jacked her off for a bit, while Lexa palmed and squeezed her slippery ass. “Inside me… I need <em>this</em>,” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s cock. “Deep, stretching me out, and fucking me.”</p>
  <p>Grinning, Lexa straddled the backs of Clarke’s thighs, and slapped her erection against her ass cheeks. Both of them moaned, and Lexa rested her shaft between Clarke’s cheeks and humped her slowly, her length rubbing up against her asshole. “I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Lexa promised with a low growl. She allowed the tip of her cock to snag against Clarke’s ass, making her arch and cry out. “I’ll fuck both of your holes for you, babe.”</p>
  <p>“Hurry!” Clarke begged, her ass swaying before Lexa. “I need it. Need that dick inside me!”</p>
  <p>“Relax,” Lexa smirked and positioned her cock against Clarke’s puckered hole. She pushed in slowly, feeling Clarke’s muscles relaxing to accommodate her. Lexa entered with just the head, before pulling back. “You’re so hot and tight inside.” She murmured, repeating the action of fucking Clarke’s ass with just the tip of her cock. “You want me deeper? My big dick shoved inside you?”</p>
  <p>Nodding helplessly, Clarke pushed her ass out to Lexa. “Please…” She whimpered. She was so turned on that she couldn’t think about anything else besides Lexa’s thick shaft buried in her ass, pounding her hard until she was hoarse from screaming. Lexa rubbed her cock head up and down Clarke’s slit to her ass, before shoving it deep in her pussy. The angle made Lexa’s cock graze against Clarke’s spot, and her scream could be heard echoing inside their apartment.</p>
  <p>“God damn, your pussy…” Lexa pulled Clarke’s ass up and gripped her tightly as she thrust into her. Clarke’s upper body was still slumped against the table. “So fucking wet… You liked having your asshole fingered and stretched, hmm?” She slid a digit inside Clarke’s ass, groaning when her pussy clenched around her. “Dirty girl…” Lexa smirked.</p>
  <p>“Oh god, Lexa!!” Clarke screamed, her ass rutting back to meet Lexa’s rough thrusts. Their skins slapped together, and Lexa couldn’t take her eyes off Clarke’s bouncing ass. “I’m so close… O-oh…”</p>
  <p>“That’s it…” Lexa gripped her tighter and plunged her cock in and out of her soaking pussy. Her cock throbbed every time Clarke squeezed her muscles around her cock and fingers. She increased her thrusts, enough to make the entire table shake. “Let me feel your pussy come all over me.”</p>
  <p>As if on cue, Clarke arched sharply, her holes tightening around Lexa. She let out a gasp and a shudder, and that was when Lexa felt her pussy gush out with hot come, all over her cock. It made her thrusting easier and slicker, and the clenching… The clenching was driving Lexa insane.</p>
  <p>In a swift move, Lexa got off the table and flipped Clarke over. She pulled her ass off the edge of the surface and plunged back inside her. She rutted fast and hard, leaning over to suck on Clarke’s tongue. “I’m fucking coming, Clarke… <em>Take</em> it.” With a growl, Lexa slammed into her as her come coated Clarke’s already soaked walls with thick, white ropes of her come. Her balls tensed, and she kept moving in a stuttered rhythm at the intense orgasm that washed over her.</p>
  <p>“Oh wow…” Clarke moaned, her body twitching at the sensation of heat filling her up. She wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and kissed her slowly. “Mmmmm, that was some massage.”</p>
  <p>Lexa smiled and eased her cock out of her. She moaned at the sight of her come trickling out of her pussy, dripping along Clarke’s ivory skin thighs. “So sexy.” Lexa laid Clarke out on the table so she could rest. “Hopefully I didn’t make you sore again.”</p>
  <p>“Don’t worry, you didn’t.” Clarke said with a smirk. “But if you did, then I suppose you’ll just have to massage me again.”</p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>~end</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. princess in disguise (1/2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
<p></p><div class="summary module">
<p></p><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Summary: Clarke’s cousin is having her wedding, and she was invited to bring her boyfriend, her family not knowing Lexa is a girl (despite her g!p). for Clarke’s sake, Lexa dresses up and convinces Clarke’s entire family that she is a man, and even charms Clarke’s dads.</p></blockquote></div></div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Lexa, we have a problem.” Clarke said one morning, her hands curled around her first cup of coffee of the day. “It’s about my cousin’s wedding this weekend.”</p>
  <p>“We?” Lexa teased with a small smile as she dished out a stack of pancakes on two plates and brought it to their little breakfast island counter. She set it in front of Clarke and spread out vegan butter all over her flapjacks. Lexa dribbled a generous amount of maple syrup all over the cakes. “What is this problem that you think that concerns me as well?”</p>
  <p>Clarke sighed and played with her pancakes. “My parents… They think I’m dating a boy.”</p>
  <p>Lexa was about to chomp down on a slice of bacon but stopped. “<em>excuse me</em>?”</p>
  <p>“Let me explain!” Clarke held up her hands, her pancakes losing their warmth by the second. “I told them about you, I promise. But when I said that your name is Lexa, well… They assumed that you’re a boy. They were so excited and happy for me…” She gnawed her bottom lip. “And I didn’t have the heart to tell them that you’re indeed a she, despite of…” She cleared her throat and blushed. “<em>certain</em>aspects of you’re a-anatomy.”</p>
  <p>Lexa raised her brow. “You can say it, you know.”</p>
  <p>Clarke huffed. “You have a penis.”</p>
  <p>Lexa cackled and ate a mouthful of pancake. She chewed slowly, knowing that Clarke was anticipating her next words. “Clarke, I’m one of the girliest girls you know, despite my aforementioned glitch in anatomy.” She shrugged and kept eating. “I wear dresses more often than I don’t, but if it makes you feel better, I’ll dress up as a guy for your cousin’s wedding.”</p>
  <p>Smiling, Clarke got up and planted herself on Lexa’s lap. “You’d really do that?”</p>
  <p>“Mmhmm, anything for you.” Lexa smiled and pecked Clarke’s lips, their mouths sticky with maple syrup. She curled her arm around Clarke’s waist and held her closer. “I suppose it’s a good thing I’m a shower, in case they have any doubts.” She winked and bit on Clarke’s neck, eliciting a giggle from her.</p>
  <p>“So you’re really okay with this?” Clarke asked, her fingers twirling through locks of brunette hair.</p>
  <p>Lexa nodded and took another mouthful of pancake. “What will it take for you to believe me that I’m fine with cross-dressing for a day? Do I have to call Kurt right this minute to ask him for fashion advice?”</p>
  <p>Clarke giggled and kissed along Lexa’s jaw before latching onto Lexa’s bottom lip to suck the sweetness off her lips. “No, but that would be nice.”</p>
  <p>                                                            ~*~</p>
  <p>After clipping her Batman tie bar to her necktie, Lexa spun around and faced Clarke, who was dressed in a dark brown, off-shouldered dress that hugged her shapely curves. “Well? How do I look?”</p>
  <p>Dressed in a maroon suit jacket with a red and white checkered dress shirt, Lexa brushed the lint off her ash grey trousers. Clarke bit her lip and approached her slowly, before reaching out to touch the knot of Lexa’s matte gray tie. “You look rather dashing.” Clarke husked, her eyes raking up Lexa’s form.</p>
  <p>“Yeah?” Lexa smiled and brushed her fingers through her hair, styled back to expose her forehead. “Do you think I look manly enough for you?”</p>
  <p>Clarke swept her hands up Lexa’s biceps, the snug fit of her jacket accentuating her muscles. “Lexa, you’ll always be my girl.” Clarke said, palms squeezing her shoulders. “I promise I’ll tell my parents that you’re a woman, but not today. They already told everyone that I’m bringing my <em>boy</em>friend.”</p>
  <p>“Not your cross-dressing girlfriend?” The brunette quipped, turning around to face the mirror again as she fixed her teardrop-shaped cufflinks and her watch.</p>
  <p>“Lexa, are you truly okay with this?” Clarke asked, sitting on the bed again. She watched Lexa carefully fold her pocket square into her jacket pocket. “You don’t sound like it.”</p>
  <p>Lexa faced Clarke with a sigh. “I’m okay with it, I really am. I’m just stressed out. I don’t want to ruin your cover to your family or anything.”</p>
  <p>“You won’t.” Clarke cupped Lexa’s jaw and kissed her softly. “You’ll be fine. You’re a gentleman.” She said, straightening out Lexa’s collar. “<em>my</em> gentleman.”</p>
  <p>Grinning, Lexa grasped Clarke’s hips and pulled her flush against her. Her trousers were tight, outlining her thick cock without being so obtrusive. “I’m really not a gentleman.” She growled into Clarke’s ear. “I’m a stud.”</p>
  <p>Clarke giggled and pulled away. “You’ll wrinkle your suit.” She stammered, blushing. “Come on, let’s not be late.”</p>
  <p>They drove to the wedding, hands locked together. After finding a parking space, Lexa opened the door for Clarke and offered her arm. They walked together towards the tent where Clarke’s family was currently milling about. Lexa swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Beside her, Clarke whispered, “You’ll do fine, baby.” And squeezed her arm. “Everyone,” She said louder. “This is my boyfriend, Lexa.”</p>
  <p>The entire Griffin clan—Lexa was sure—lunged for her and shook her hand. A chorus of ‘it’s great to meet you’ and ‘you look fantastic’ and ‘Clarke is certainly lucky to have you’ were shouted at her. Lexa simply smiled and nodded, thanking them for the compliments.</p>
  <p>Abby came up to her daughter and pulled her to a hug, and did the same to Lexa. “Thank you for taking care of my baby girl.” She said, patting Lexa’s back firmly. Jake grinned and did the same. “So, Lexa. Clarke told us all about you.”</p>
  <p>After a series of small talk, Clarke dragged Lexa away from her parents to introduce Lexa to her cousins. One of them looked like Clarke, with longer hair, and darker eyes. She introduced herself as Ariel, her slender fingers curling around Lexa’s in a languid handshake. “Clarke didn’t mention how attractive you are.” She purred.</p>
  <p>“That’s because I didn’t tell you about he—him.” Clarke said, yanking Lexa’s hand away from her cousin’s. “Be careful around Ariel.” Clarke whispered to Lexa. “When we were kids, she’s a meanie and always bullied me around.”</p>
  <p>“Aww, baby.” Lexa tipped her chin upwards and kissed her full on the mouth, within sight of Clarke’s entire family. A chorus of ‘awwwwws’ and ‘how sweet’ rang through the air. Lexa chuckled and pressed her face into Clarke’s flower scented hair. “You have nothing to worry about. I only have eyes for you.”</p>
  <p>While they waited for the ceremony to start, Lexa spoke with Clarke’s family, with Clarke just watching from the sidelines. She watched Lexa bring her nana some punch, making the elderly woman laugh with something Lexa just said. As Clarke nibbled on hors d’oeuvres, Abby came up to her with glass of wine. “That Lexa sure is a looker, huh? What a handsome young man, and polite too! Look at him, bringing nana her drink and making her laugh. The boys your cousins brought as dates are avoiding the old people like some plague but Lexa is embracing them.”</p>
  <p>Clarke smiled and nodded. “He’s really sweet.”</p>
  <p>One of her aunts passed by. “He’s your date? He’s really great with kids too. My girl tripped and he came to the rescue. What did you say his name was?”</p>
  <p>As Clarke’s family praised and talked about Lexa, Clarke couldn’t take her eyes off her <em>boy</em>friend. Lexa looked so dapper, and it turned her on to the point of weakened knees as Lexa fooled her family into thinking that she was a he. And not to mention the prominent bulge in her trousers…</p>
  <p>Just then, Clarke saw Ariel approach Lexa. Clarke could spot that flirtatious touch a mile away. Afraid that Lexa was going to respond in kind, a sigh of relief flowed through Clarke when Lexa said something that caused Ariel to look at her with such disdain. Biting the inside of her lip, Clarke sauntered over to her Lexa and looped an arm around her bicep. “I’m sorry, can I steal Lexa away for a moment?” She tugged at Lexa’s arm without waiting for Ariel’s response.</p>
  <p>“What’s wrong, babe?” Lexa asked as she was dragged by Clarke. They slipped inside a bathroom, and Clarke grasped Lexa’s belt buckle and tugged. “Oh god, what—“</p>
  <p>Clarke smirked up at Lexa and pressed her against the sink countertop. She unzipped her pants and licked her lips at the outline of Lexa’s cock through her black boxer briefs, decorated with a gold star right at the center, over her crotch. “Oh my god.” Clarke moaned, her palm massaging Lexa’s shaft through the smooth fabric. “Your boxers…”</p>
  <p>“Like ‘em?” Lexa grinned, her lips grazing Clarke’s ears. “I got them for you.”</p>
  <p>“Oh, I love them.” Clarke squatted down and reached into Lexa’s boxer briefs to pull her cock out. The tan stalk of flesh was warm with Lexa’s body heat. Clarke took the tip into her mouth and suckled, her eyes never leaving Lexa’s, while she looked down at her girlfriend, cock being sucked into her mouth.</p>
  <p>“What’s gotten into you?” Lexa asked, moaning at the way Clarke’s cheeks hollowed around her shaft. “Not that I-I’m complaining—fuck… That’s it…” Clarke reached up, careful not to wrinkle her shirt, and traced Lexa’s bottom lip. She immediately parted her mouth and sucked on Clarke’s digit, just as Clarke took the entirety of Lexa’s length deep down her throat.</p>
  <p>Lexa bit back a whimper and suckled harder on Clarke’s finger, her tongue gliding up along its length until she reached the pad of her digit. She scraped her teeth against it, groaning while Clarke bobbed her head, her wet mouth drooling all over Lexa’s length.</p>
  <p>Flattening her tongue against the slit of Lexa’s cock, Clarke could taste the precome that was beading at the tip. “Ooh…” Clarke heard Lexa gasp above her. “Shit, baby…”</p>
  <p>Footfalls could be heard outside, and incredibly close to the bathroom door. Clarke took Lexa’s throbbing cock deeper down her throat and swallowed hard, while her hand snuck into Lexa’s boxer briefs to palm her balls. Lexa writhed and humped into Clarke’s sucking mouth. Her fists turned pale against the edge of the countertop, and a strangled groan of Clarke’s name told her that Lexa was in the edge of her orgasm.</p>
  <p>Clarke bobbed her head faster, her tongue slathering spit all over the underside of Lexa’s cock. She could feel the veins that climbed up Lexa’s shaft pule and throb against her lips. Clarke then latched onto the head and focused on flicking and dipping her tongue into the small indentation where Lexa’s precome leaked in abundance.</p>
  <p>“Hello?” A sharp rap interrupted the steady rhythm for a second. Lexa’s eyes shot open and she looked down at Clarke in horror. She tugged her hips away from Clarke, but all she did was smirk and take her in deeper. “Is someone in here?’</p>
  <p>“Y-yes.” Lexa gritted out, her eyes pleading Clarke to <em>stop</em>. At least long enough to let Lexa answer without thinking about the throbbing of her cock. “I’ll be out in just a sec—“</p>
  <p>At this, Clarke swallowed, her throat clenching in rapid squeezes of her throat muscles. Lexa’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her body tensed.</p>
  <p>“Fuck, ‘m c-coming.” Lexa growled, Clarke’s fingers falling from her mouth. Her fists clenched, and Clarke knew just how badly she wanted to grasp her brown locks like she always did. Lexa’s cock pulsed, and her warm, thick load spilled inside Clarke’s waiting mouth. A hum of content vibrated through Clarke’s throat as she suckled the come out of Lexa’s tip, and swallowed. The taste remained in Clarke’s mouth, and so did her small, haughty smile.</p>
  <p>Lexa let out a steady stream of air through her nostrils as her knees trembled. “Damn… Every time, I swear. It gets better all the damn time.” She pulled Clarke up and turned their positions around, making Clarke sit on top of the sink countertop. “Now—“</p>
  <p>Another sharp knock, and Lexa groaned. ‘Later’, she mouthed, before planting a gentle kiss on Clarke’s lips as she tucked herself back in her pants and made sure there were no wrinkles in her suit. Lexa took Clarke’s hand and opened the door, only for their path to be blocked.</p>
  <p>By Ariel.</p>
  <p>“Sorry about that.” Lexa sidestepped the woman who was staring at them, her mouth gaping. “You can go ahead.” Winking at Clarke, Lexa tucked her arm around hers and led her to the chairs, as the ceremony was starting.</p>
  <p>                                                            ~*~</p>
  <p>With her arm wrapped around Clarke’s shoulders, Lexa crossed her legs and watched the ceremony take place. The bride, dressed in pure white, glowed with happiness as they exchanged their vows. Beside her, tears were welling up in Clarke’s eyes, and were dabbed away by a silk handkerchief.</p>
  <p>“Soon.” Lexa whispered softly into her ear.</p>
  <p>Clarke smiled, her hand resting high along Lexa’s thigh and giving it a squeeze. “Soon.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. princess in disguise (2/2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Clarke’s cousin is having her wedding, and she was invited to bring her boyfriend, her family not knowing Lexa is a girl (despite her g!p). for Clarke’s sake, Lexa dresses up and convinces Clarke’s entire family that she is a man, and even charms Clarke’s dads.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>For the reception, the crowd headed back to the bride’s home in the suburbs, where a large tent was set up in his spacious backyard. Outside, the caterers finished setting up just as they arrived. Lexa opened the door for Clarke and led her through the gates where the music and the food were waiting for the newlyweds. They grabbed two seats far from prying eyes as wine glasses were laid out for the guests.</p>
  <p>The entire time they were in the car, Clarke had been teasing Lexa nonstop. Thanks to her tight slacks, Lexa was uncomfortable the entire drive back to the bride’s house. Swallowing hard, Lexa threw back a glass of wine and let out a soft breath.</p>
  <p>“You need to stop.” She said in a strangled tone, her fingers digging into Clarke’s thighs as her hands roamed along Lexa’s lap. Clarke traced the seam of Lexa’s zipper and tugged on it slightly. She could feel the strong prominence forming, and she relished the way Lexa squirmed and attempted to yank her hands away.</p>
  <p>“They’re ready for people to line up for food.” Lexa and Clarke’s heads snapped at the sound of Ariel’s voice. “I thought I’d tell you.” Ariel brushed her fingers along the cuff of Lexa’s wrist, sending a tickling sensation through Lexa’s skin.</p>
  <p>She clenched her fist and smiled at the woman. “Thank you.” Turning to Clarke, she held out her arm. “Shall we?”</p>
  <p>They rose and left Ariel standing still, with an offended look across her face. Clarke glanced back at her and giggled. “That’s what she gets for trying to get with my man.”</p>
  <p>Lexa rolled her eyes and kissed her temple. “Come with me.”</p>
  <p>“Lexa, what—“</p>
  <p>Ducking under a display of white tulips, Lexa pulled her into the enormous house. Only a trickle of people were inside, as most of the celebrations were out in the yard. They went into one of the washrooms in one of the rooms in the back so no one would disturb them. She turned right back around to face Clarke with a glint in her eye.</p>
  <p>“What are you doing?” Clarke asked, a slight tremble in her voice. It was not that she was afraid, but rather, the look in Lexa’s eyes always led to intense orgasms—ones that make her scream. Ever since she sucked Lexa off in the wedding hall, her panties had been soaked through. She clenched her thighs together and allowed Lexa to lift her up on the large counter. “I’m going to eat you out.” Lexa said in a matter-of-fact tone that was lost on Clarke, for all she could focus on was the way Lexa loosened her tie. She removed her suit jacket, hung it up neatly, and rolled up her sleeves.</p>
  <p>This ritual of sorts had Clarke trembling in anticipation. She gripped the edge of the sink and parted her legs. Lexa smirked at this and caressed Clarke’s legs, before lifting them up over her shoulders. “Pull your dress up.” Lexa husked, and licked her lips at the sight of Clarke’s panties.</p>
  <p>She pulled them to the side and kissed the full lips of Clarke’s pussy. Lexa licked them open and traced the nub of Clarke’s clit. Feeling it twitch against her tongue, Lexa grinned and latched onto it, and sucked while her tongue stuck out to dip inside Clarke’s dripping entrance.</p>
  <p>“O-oh!” Clarke gasped, her thighs tightening around Lexa’s head. She reached out and ran her fingers through thick, blond locks while Lexa’s tongue darted in and out of her pussy, the suction around her clit, constant. “Yes, Lexa… Oh my goodness, your tongue—“</p>
  <p>Pulling back, Lexa snapped Clarke’s hips so that she was now bent over the countertop. She stood up and lifted Clarke’s dress, as her fingers hooked around her panties to slide it off her ass. “Fuck, so sexy…” Lexa growled at the sight of Clarke’s bare ass and pussy laid out before her.</p>
  <p>From the mirror, Clarke could see the way Lexa’s eyes leered at her, hunger evident in green eyes. Clarke reached back and parted her ass. “Keep licking me.” She begged softly, her arms trembling as she tried to keep her balance.</p>
  <p>Lexa knelt back down and licked a stripe from Clarke’s clit to her pussy entrance. “Mmm, look at that fucking pussy.” She murmured against the smooth skin of Clarke’s ass. “You’re so hot… My cock is so hard for you right now.” Lexa kissed along her ass cheeks and then buried her face right in between her crack, to slurp and suck in messy strokes of her tongue, all over Clarke’s pussy.</p>
  <p> “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Clarke gasped out, her arm reaching back to grasp the back of Lexa’s head, pushing her deeper into her pussy. Lexa’s tongue did unspeakable things to her that she could barely keep her knees from trembling. “Lexa, yes…”</p>
  <p>Lexa bobbed her tongue in and out of her pussy as she rubbed Clarke’s clit in fast circles. She suckled Clarke’s swollen pussy lips and increased her pace. She spared a moment to glance up at Clarke through the mirror just as she started to come, the sensation of her muscles contracting around Lexa’s tongue was a memory that shot straight to her now throbbing cock.</p>
  <p>Slowing down the movements of her tongue, Lexa eased back and kissed all over Clarke’s pussy a few more times as she struggled to catch her breath. Carefully replacing her panties and straightening out Clarke’s dress, Lexa lifted her back up on the counter and kissed her softly.</p>
  <p>“Mmmmmh…” Clarke panted and scratched the nape of Lexa’s neck. “I can’t feel my legs.”</p>
  <p>Lexa grinned and kissed her fluttering pulse point. She fixed her sleeves and her tie as Clarke clung to her. “We have to go back out there before your parents notice I took you away.” She said, washing her hands as she did so. Clarke fixed herself and combed her hair, and together they stepped out of the bathroom.</p>
  <p>Outside they both went, and took part in the festivities. The entire time, Clarke did not allow Lexa’s erection to flag down. She touched her constantly, and made sure to walk a few steps ahead of Lexa so she could be entranced with the way Clarke swayed her hips. By the time the celebrations lulled down, Lexa was still rock hard, her head reeling madly with desire for Clarke.</p>
  <p>Lexa was in the middle of drinking her wine when Clarke came up behind her and palmed her ass through her pants. She almost choked, a cough tearing through her throat as Lexa attempted to breathe.</p>
  <p>“Are you okay?” Abby asked, patting Lexa across the back.</p>
  <p>Lexa wheezed and nodded, as she threw a glare at Clarke. “I’m fine, Abby. Excuse me a moment.” She walked towards Clarke and gripped her wrist tightly in her hands. “You’re <em>coming</em> with me.”</p>
  <p>Clarke was smirking as Lexa marched through the halls of the large house. They went up the stairs and into a room, not caring whose it was, as long as there was a bed. Heck, any flat surface would do. Lexa grabbed Clarke by the hips and pushed her down, mouth meeting hers.</p>
  <p>They kissed, Lexa’s arms wrapping around Clarke’s waist, her dress bunching around their pressed bodies. There was a frantic need to have one another. Clarke wrestled with the knot of Lexa’s tie, popped off the first three buttons of her shirt, so she could latch onto her pulse point and suck on Lexa’s skin that tasted faintly of salt and body wash.</p>
  <p>“Unbutton it all the way.” Lexa husked, her hot breath hitting Clarke’s cheek. “I don’t want to wrinkle it.”</p>
  <p>Clarke did so, as Lexa hiked up her dress and removed her soaked panties. Once all of Lexa’s buttons were opened, Clarke reached down to unbuckle Lexa’s pants. She released her cock from her boxers, rubbing the dripping slit with the pad of her thumb. Above her, Lexa gasped and trembled, hips thrusting into the air.</p>
  <p>“No teasing.” Lexa mumbled, yanking Clarke by her legs so her ass would hang off the edge of the bed. Her trousers and boxers bunched around her ankles, and she leaned down to kiss Clarke deeply. “I’m going to fuck you into this bed so hard…” Lexa growled against her mouth. “…that the next person who uses this room will be able to smell how wet you are for me.”</p>
  <p>Clarke shivered and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck. “I need you inside me, Lexa.” She gasped, her hips rising off the bed so the tip of Lexa’s throbbing shaft grazed her pulsing clit. “I need you—“</p>
  <p>Lexa sucked on her bottom lip and rubbed her cockhead along Clarke’s slit. “Oh yeah, I can tell.” She smirked. Lexa teased the tip into Clarke’s entrance, moaning at the way her pussy seemed to suck her in. “You’re soaked… Holy shit.” Lexa groaned.</p>
  <p>Hooking her legs around Lexa’s hips, Clarke growled and pulled her in. “Fuck me now.” She husked. “Or I’m going to be the one riding you until you can’t hold back those sexy screams.” She traced Lexa’s lips with her thumb. “And then they’ll hear, and they’ll see me making a mess out of you, the gentleman.”</p>
  <p>Lexa whimpered at Clarke’s words. It never failed to turn her on whenever she took charge. She flipped them over, Clarke smirking as she mounted Lexa. Positioning the rigid cock along her entrance, Clarke locked her heated gaze with Lexa and sank her pussy over Lexa’s cock.</p>
  <p>“Yes…” They both hissed, staying still for the moment to relish each other’s warmth. Clarke recovered first, and with a devilish smirk, leaned over Lexa and rode her, rough and fast.</p>
  <p>“Fuck, fuck…” Lexa groaned. “So wet… You’re dripping all over me.” She whispered as she stared at Clarke’s pussy sliding up and down her cock only to leave it shimmering with her come. “You love riding that pole, don’t you?”</p>
  <p>Clarke bobbed her head fiercely and slammed down into Lexa. “Your cock… God, Lexa. I love it inside me.” She leaned down and took Lexa’s bottom lip in her mouth. “You’re stretching me so well.”</p>
  <p>Lexa cupped Clarke’s ass and slapped the soft mounds. “Yeah?” She met every thrust with her own, their skins slapping in a rhythm that they mastered a long time ago. She held Clarke still, her hips pumping in a furious pace as her thick length dragged through Clarke’s slick walls. “I love fucking you like this.”</p>
  <p>“I’m going to come already.” Clarke panted, her hands that were planted on either side of Lexa’s head trembled while she struggled to keep herself upright. “Faster…”</p>
  <p>At this, Lexa got up, hooking her arms underneath Clarke’s knees to lift her up and slam her against the wall. She buried her face against Clarke’s neck, the blonde’s fingers threading through brunette locks. “Take it, Clarke.” Lexa growled. “I’m going to blow my load inside you, and you better take it in that tight pussy.”</p>
  <p>Clarke’s nails scraped along the nape of Lexa’s neck, and that was when she lost it. Lexa rutted into Clarke’s clenching pussy, their breaths coming out in ragged gasps. “Fuck!” Lexa murmured, her hips moving in shallow strokes in and out of Clarke’s twitching pussy.</p>
  <p>At that moment, the door burst open and both Clarke and Lexa froze. Ariel came inside, gawking at the sight of the two, Lexa still buried deep inside Clarke’s soaked pussy. “Oh my god!” She screeched, and slammed the door shut.</p>
  <p>“Are we… In her room?” Lexa asked incredulously. She eased out of Clarke with a sharp intake of breath and tucked herself back in her pants.</p>
  <p>Clarke shrugged, knees wobbling as she struggled to keep herself upright. Lexa helped her get dressed, kissing her lips ever so often. “Let’s say our goodbyes and go home.”</p>
  <p>Nodding, Lexa tightened her tie around her neck and went down with Clarke’s arm around hers. They said their goodbyes and congratulated the bride and groom. As they were on their way out, they stumbled on Ariel, who blushed and avoided their gaze.</p>
  <p>Clarke laughed as Lexa opened the door for her. They buckled in and drove off. “I guess she won’t be looking at me in the eye for a really long time.”</p>
  <p>Lexa hummed and kissed their joined fingers. “Not even on our own wedding?” She asked, silently slipping a ring on Clarke’s ring finger.</p>
  <p>Silenced filled the vehicle, with Lexa driving and Clarke gaping at her. Lexa smiled and kissed the ring on Clarke’s finger and winked at her. “You <em>are</em> going to marry me, right? Because if you won’t, I just ruined it and—”</p>
  <p>Clarke rolled her eyes. “Obviously I will!”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. better than chocolate (cake)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Clarke decides to bake a cake one day, on the same day g!p Lexa decides to buy a box of cupcakes home from work. it then (as always) leads to sexy times.</p>
      <p>I tried to knock out two prompts in this one: “please write a fic with Lexa going down on Clarke for a really long time and just keep eating Clarke pussy without stopping and maybe eating her lovely ass too?” and “can you do one where Clarke and Lexa are having sex and basically decide right in the middle of it that they want to get pregnant? like usually whoever has the g!p just pulls out or wears a condom but the idea of having a child is one they have flirted with already and the just decide fuck it like right during the middle of it. you would win all the internets.”</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>‘I’m going to make a cake!’ was Clarke’s bright idea when she woke up that afternoon, her legs entangled in the sheets of the bed she shared with Lexa, in their shared New York apartment, while she lived her shared life with the aforementioned brunette.</p>
  <p>Except, Lexa was not home, and that was why Clarke thought it to be the perfect time for her to make a mess of flour and sugar in the kitchen, bake a perfect cake, and clean the kitchen until it was pristine, all in time before Lexa came home from work. With this thought, and the excitement in her belly, Clarke sprang out of bed and dressed herself in shorts and an old gym shirt that probably belonged to Lexa. She tied her hair in loose bun, and slinked into the kitchen to start baking. But not before her coffee.</p>
  <p>While the coffee brewed, Clarke perused the internet for easy cake recipes. Ones that do not have too much eggs, or sugar, or milk. Thanks to her perseverance, Clarke found a simple recipe for a chocolate cake, with a light cream cheese frosting.</p>
  <p>Clarke stirred and baked, her efforts forming a layer of granulated sugar to coat the surface of the wooden countertop. Cake flour streaked her cheek, and her hair was now in a messy state as Clarke wrestled with the hand mixer. Eventually, the batter was finished. Clarke poured the mixture into a springform cake pan and slid it into the oven.</p>
  <p>Feeling proud of herself, Clarke began to sing a song about sugar and frosting while she worked on incorporating the cream cheese and the icing sugar together. She was so lost in her song and hip-swaying and the whirr of the mixer that she did not hear the click of the door as it opened.</p>
  <p>“I’m home—oh.” Lexa Woods stood in their tiny foyer in perfect view of Clarke singing into a spatula. They stood, frozen for a few moments before Lexa’s face broke off into a smile and approached the love of her life. In her hands was a simple white box which she parked on the kitchen counter, the part that was not covered in dustings of flour and sugar.</p>
  <p>“Lexa!” Clarke shrieked, her arms stilling on the frosting. “My lovely, lovely wife! You’re home early! Too early! What happened?!”</p>
  <p>“Hello to you too, Clarke. My gorgeous, and sexy wife. It’s already five o’clock. Work ended at four. If anything, I’m late in coming home.” Lexa sat up on a breakfast stool. “But please, pretend I’m still stuck in my office and continue what you’re doing.” She smiled and in that dainty, Woods manner, Lexa rested her elbow on top of the counter, and her chin on her hand.</p>
  <p>Clarke was about to say something when the timer from her phone as well as from the hotbox, announcing that her cake was done. Lexa raised her brow while Clarke donned on her gloves and removed the pan from the oven. “I made you something.” Clarke said by way of explanation.</p>
  <p>“How sweet.” Lexa cooed and waited until Clarke placed the steaming pan on top of the cooling rack before taking her by her mitten-covered hands and lifting her up on the clean kitchen countertop. She slid in between Clarke’s legs and traced Clarke’s plump lips with her mouth. Lexa tasted the faint flavour of the chocolate batter in Clarke’s tongue, which she sucked out of her with a hum. “Mmm, I do love chocolate…”</p>
  <p>Clarke’s arms curled and wrapped around Lexa’s slender neck. “I know you do. It’s why I made you a cake.”</p>
  <p>“Well, I bought you cupcakes.” Lexa murmured, her lips never leaving Clarke’s sticky mouth. Her hands, warm and moist, slid up her shirt that Clarke wore. “We could have a cake with a cupcake on top, and then we could light candles and sing.” A nip to Clarke’s pulse point. “What do you say?”</p>
  <p>Yet, Lexa’s hands continued to grope every curve of Clarke’s body. She dragged her fingers down to Clarke’s thighs and slipped them up the legs of her shorts, where she ran the pads of her digits against Clarke’s inner thighs.</p>
  <p>“If by s-sing, you mean—“</p>
  <p>“Eat you out until you beg and plead for me to fuck you with my cock?” Lexa said, rather than asked, as if it was a simple question of what Clarke wishes to eat for dinner. “Definitely.”</p>
  <p>“But the cake—“</p>
  <p>“Forget the cake. I’d rather devour you.”</p>
  <p>Squirming, Clarke tightened her legs around Lexa’s hips and pulled her close. She was able to feel the bulge in Lexa’s trousers, and knew full well what it was. “Have you been thinking about me?” Clarke smirked and rubbed her core against Lexa and the erection she was sporting. “During your work meetings, while your boss was dragging on and on? You were dreaming about my pussy, weren’t you?”</p>
  <p>Moaning, Lexa nodded and latched her lips onto the curve where Clarke’s neck and shoulders met. She dragged her sharp teeth along the delicious patch of skin that was exposed to her. Clarke fumbled with Lexa’s belt buckle and zipper, a cry of relief escaping her mouth once she successfully tugged Lexa’s jeans low enough to be able to feel her through her compression shorts. A groan tore through Lexa’s throat, and her hips moved into Clarke’s wandering palm. “It’s <em>hard</em>,” Lexa husked. “Not to think about anything else but you.”</p>
  <p>With Clarke’s hands wrapped around her pulsating cock, Lexa lifted her up, and then carried her over to the dining room. She situated her on the dining table and made quick work of Clarke’s clothing. Now that her wife was completely naked and sprawled out before her, Lexa leaned over her and smirked. She pecked her on the mouth, and left a trail of light kisses all over Clarke’s neck and chest.</p>
  <p>Lexa swirled her tongue around the rough bumps of Clarke’s areola until it peaked and stiffened inside her warm mouth. Releasing it with a pop, Lexa latched onto the other nipple and treated it similarly until Clarke was whimpering and arching her body up and off the table. “Lexa…” Clarke murmured in a breathy voice, her fingers deep in brunette locks. “More…”</p>
  <p>“Begging already?” Lexa asked, her eyes sparkling with planned mischief. “I haven’t even started yet.”</p>
  <p>“I’m not begging! I’m <em>suggesting</em>.”</p>
  <p>Lexa rolled her eyes and sat down on the chair that was at the head of the table. She hooked Clarke’s legs over her shoulders and looped her arm around Clarke’s thighs so that she was able to run her palms all over the smooth plane of her wife’s stomach. Lexa looked down on Clarke’s delectable pussy and licked her lips.</p>
  <p>Pulling apart Clarke’s pussy lips with her thumbs, Lexa got to work. She stroked the area around Clarke’s stiff clit until her saliva pooled around the nub. Lexa pulled back and grinned at the string of spit that connected the tip of her tongue to Clarke’s clit. Above her, Clarke was a gasping mess.</p>
  <p>Lexa continued to tease and flick the sensitive bundle of nerves that always caused Clarke’s muscles to contract and push out trickles of her clear, slick girl come. The grip on her hair tightened, and she could feel the faint twitching of Clarke’s hips like it was her reflex to hump Lexa’s mouth.</p>
  <p>She pressed Clarke down so she was unable to move her pussy into Lexa’s lips. The brunette nosed through her folds, not parting her mouth. Just simply burying and rubbing her features into Clarke’s drenched center. Lexa could feel Clarke’s trembling thighs against her cheek, and when she slipped her tongue inside her, the moan that escaped Clarke’s mouth was nothing short of desperate.</p>
  <p>“<em>yes!</em>” Clarke shrieked and bucked up into Lexa’s tongue. Her clit rubbed up against Lexa’s nose in her attempt to stop her wife’s lethargic pace and take the matter of her orgasm into her own hands. But Lexa was firm in her grip, and she even pulled away. “Oh god, L-Lexa. Please…”</p>
  <p>“Nuh uh.” The taller woman pulled back, and Clarke had to moan at the sight of the mess she made all over Lexa’s face. She did not wipe it away. Instead, she licked it all off as best as she could. “That’s not begging, remember?”</p>
  <p>Clarke bit her lip and laid slack on the table as Lexa got back to work. She dragged her teeth and lips all over Clarke’s dripping pussy. It was messy, and the wet sounds of Lexa sucking up her come drove Clarke mad. Her clit continued to twitch each time Lexa’s tongue curled and twisted inside of her, while Clarke’s walls constricted around the brunette’s persistent tongue.</p>
  <p> Lexa had no idea how long she had been devouring Clarke’s juicy core, but through the curtains, she could see the sun setting behind the apartment buildings that made up their neighbourhood. It was perfectly fine with her, of course. She could eat Clarke all day long, keep her dangling off the edge of her full orgasm, but Lexa could only guess how desperate Clarke was to come.</p>
  <p>“Lexa, Lexa, Lexa…” Clarke chanted, her grip on brunette locks tightening. She was a mess, she knew, but the teasing was driving her insane. Her body was in a constant hum, but it was not enough. She needed Lexa’s cock, needed her strong thickness slamming into her until she was hoarse and coming. “Please, I’m begging you now—“</p>
  <p>A soft chuckle came from in between Clarke’s legs as Lexa pushed Clarke’s ass up. Her tongue dipped into the tight, puckered slit of Clarke’s asshole, earning a squeal from her. “<em>Lexa!</em>”</p>
  <p>“That’s right, say my name.” Lexa teased with a grin. She continued to lick and suck the surrounding area of Clarke’s asshole, and when she could feel the insistence of Clarke’s writhing hips, Lexa breached the initial tight ring until she was able to bob her pointed tongue in and out of Clarke’s grasping ass.</p>
  <p>Clarke thought it could not get any worse, what with the way Lexa was devouring her pussy as if it was the final fruit on earth. But now that her tongue was rutting and licking in and out of her ass, Clarke was sure that she would go insane. She could feel the short push that she needed to finally come, but Lexa was not giving it to her. She kept her hanging, toes curled in a constant show of pleasure.</p>
  <p>“I’m going to come, I’m going to come…” Clarke chanted desperately, with her eyes squeezed shut. She was not lying; all it would take was for Lexa to keep going, and not stop. Clarke bit down on her lip and screamed when Lexa returned to sucking her clit, and showed no signs of stopping. The suction was constant, and her teeth. <em>oh god,</em> her teeth. Clarke’s hands slapped the wooden dining table and her body curved into a bow.</p>
  <p>Clarke screamed until her throat was hoarse as her pussy clenched around nothing. Gushes of her come dripped down Lexa’s chin and all over the table, and yet, Lexa refused to stop eating her out. By then, Lexa was standing up, completely naked, and was jerking off her cock in time with her broad licks all over her wife’s pussy.</p>
  <p>“I-inside, now…” Clarke gasped, her throat raw and hoarse from her screams. Lexa nodded and was about to run to the bathroom where they keep the condoms, but Clarke’s hand tugged her back, her legs keeping Lexa in place. “No condoms tonight.” She husked.</p>
  <p>“I’ll just pull out—“</p>
  <p>“None of that either.” Clarke reached down to stroke her palm against the hard, smooth rod of Lexa’s cock. “I want to make a baby with you.”</p>
  <p>“Is that why you made the cake?” Lexa smiled and leaned over to kiss her beautiful, darling wife on the lips. Her cock leaked out a steady bead of precome, which she rubbed along Clarke’s pussy lips. “I want to have a baby with you too.”</p>
  <p>Lexa positioned the head of her cock along Clarke’s pussy. She hissed at the abundance of wetness that pooled at Clarke’s entrance, and the way her pussy muscles seemed to suck her in. “Oh my goodness, Clarke.” Lexa whimpered and inched inside her. “I’m so hard for you.”</p>
  <p>“You ate my pussy for hours,” Clarke sucked in a breath when Lexa’s cock was buried deep inside her. Lexa did not move, her eyes squeezed shut at the sensation of Clarke’s bare, fluttering walls. “You need to stop teasing me and pound into me, hard.” She grasped the back of the brunette’s neck and pulled her in for a greedy, possessive kiss. “Show me how much you want me, baby.”</p>
  <p>“Yes ma’am.” Lexa murmured against Clarke’s soft lips and did as she asked. She yanked her cock out of Clarke and slammed back in, all the way to the root. They screamed in unison, like it was a form of pleasure they have never felt before. Clarke’s arms tightened around Lexa’s neck as she met her thrust for thrust. Her muscles milked and squeezed, and it seemed to drive Lexa mad. Her pace increased, and the force of her thrusts made the entire dining table shake.</p>
  <p>“I’m so c-close already.” The brunette gritted out, yet her cock continued to rut into Clarke’s slick, welcoming pussy. “Do you want to take my come? Deep in this tight pussy?” Clarke bobbed her head and dug her nails into the back of Lexa’s neck.</p>
  <p>“Take me… God, Lexa… You feel so good!” Clarke shrieked and took Lexa’s tongue into her mouth and sucked on it. Above her, Lexa’s arms and her entire body shook and vibrated.</p>
  <p>“Oh fuck, oh fuck…” Lexa mumbled. Wet, slapping noises, their ragged breathing, and Clarke’s kittenish whimpers were the sounds that filled the apartment. “I’m going to come, Clarke. <em>take</em> it!”</p>
  <p>Lexa jutted her hips in a few rough thrusts as her cock pulsed and she came with a low, rumbling noise that emanated in the back of her throat. Clarke shivered and came as well, her pussy clenching and sucking in the come that Lexa continued to pump into her. “Oh, mmm… I miss that. You’re come, all sticky and warm. Filling me up.”</p>
  <p>Clarke smiled at Lexa’s weak whimper, as she kissed along her wife’s soft, sweaty neck. It caused Lexa’s softening cock to twitch inside Clarke’s pussy. “I never forgot about the cake.”</p>
  <p>The brunette pulled back and raised her brows. “You better not be thinking about cake when I was eating you out and fucking you.”</p>
  <p>Giggling, Clarke shook her head. “No, of course not. But I do want what you promised me earlier.”</p>
  <p>A smile stretched Lexa’s lips, and she nuzzled into her wife. “What, the cake with the cupcake on top?”</p>
  <p>“And the candles and the singing.” Clarke beamed and nodded. “You better make do on your promise, Lexa Griffin-Woods!”</p>
  <p>Lexa kissed her wife once more, with feeling. All that love and devotion that words could not comprehend—mostly because Lexa had yet to try—was transmuted in a single kiss. “You know I always do.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. passionately reciprocated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Clarke knows g!p Lexa wants her ass, even though Lexa never asked. So, Clarke tells her she can fuck her ass only if she lets her fuck Lexa with a strap-on first.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="chapter">
    <p></p>
    <div class="userstuff module">
      <p>Clarke watched her girlfriend over the rim of her coffee cup on one particularly boring Saturday. The brunette was in the middle of reading the New York Times, toast in hand, when she looked up at Clarke with a small smile. “We don’t have anything planned today, do we?” She asked. But Clarke, to Lexa’s surprise, shook her head. “What? What are we doing?”</p>
      <p>For Clarke, it was time to put her plan in action.</p>
      <p>“Nothing in particular.” Clarke sauntered over and plopped herself on top of Lexa’s lap. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and leaned into nuzzle the side of her face. “I know you want to fuck me in my ass.” She whispered, smirking to herself when she felt Lexa tense up. Clarke soothed her by stroking the space in between her shoulder blades. Once she felt Lexa relax, Clarke sucked her sensitive earlobe into her mouth and sucked.</p>
      <p>“Every time you eat me out, I feel your fingers drifting <em>there</em>.” Clarke wiggled her ass and scraped her nails up Lexa’s tan neck. “Every time I ride you, your fingers wriggle in between my ass cheeks, and you finger my ass.” She could tell that Lexa was turned on. Her green eyes were fully blown, and she took deep, ragged breaths. Her arms were tight around Clarke’s waist, even as the blonde rubbed her ass up against her painfully erect cock.</p>
      <p>“You can do it, you know?” Clarke smirked and nipped Lexa’s jaw. “You can fuck me in the ass. As hard as you want. As fast, and as rough. You can <em>take it.</em>”</p>
      <p>Lexa spluttered, her knuckles turning white when she gripped the edge of the table. “B-baby, holy shit…” She gasped, Clarke’s hips grinding circles against Lexa’s lap. “I can really do it?” Her hands ran up Clarke’s thigh to cup her perfectly-shaped ass. “You have no idea how much I wanted to—“ Lexa bit her lip and Clarke took her face in her hands to kiss her, slow and deep. A shiver ran through Lexa’s body when she felt Clarke’s tongue, wet and warm, slide in between her lips.</p>
      <p>Clarke pulled back and dragged her nails up against Lexa’s scalp. Underneath her, Lexa’s hips rose off the chair, eliciting a deep moan from Lexa at the pressure that squeezed against her clothed cock. “But before you get to fuck my ass—“</p>
      <p>“You need to stop saying it like that.” Lexa begged through gritted teeth, her hands slipping up Clarke’s shirt to feel the smooth skin of her back.</p>
      <p>“Say it like what, baby?” Clarke smirked and licked the shell of Lexa’s ear. She chuckled and cupped the nape of her neck. “As I was saying. Before you get to shove that thick cock inside my tight ass—“ Lexa sputtered and Clarke grinned. “I want to fuck yours.”</p>
      <p>Silence followed, save for Lexa’s and Clarke’s heavy breathing. The atmosphere was heady, and Clarke knew she needed to do more to convince Lexa. She opened her mouth to speak but Lexa beat her to the punch.</p>
      <p>“Okay.” Lexa smiled up at Clarke and stood up, carrying her in her arms and into the bedroom. “And knowing you, I’m sure you assumed I’m going to say yes. You bought the strap-on already, don’t you?”</p>
      <p>Clarke blushed and nodded as she was laid down onto the bed. She pulled Lexa on top of her, fingers tugging at brunette strands. The delicious weight of her girlfriend never failed to turn Clarke on. Lexa’s warmth, the firmness of her arms, and the warm pulsing against Clarke’s thigh reminded her of how much Lexa wanted her.</p>
      <p>Digging her nails up the curve of Lexa’s neck, Clarke sucked on her bottom lip and tugged it with her teeth. She reached down and cupped the bulge in Lexa’s boxers, the groan that escaped the brunette on top of her was electrifying. Clarke stared up at the way Lexa’s lips parted as she breathed heavily. “You’re so hard already…”</p>
      <p>“What do you expect?” Lexa asked, her voice trembling. Clarke’s hand slipped into her boxers and wrapped around the soft, erect flesh of Lexa’s cock. “Oh geez…”</p>
      <p>“It’s so hot when you’re all breathy and gasping.” Clarke stroked Lexa’s cock with a delighted smile. She wriggled out from underneath Lexa so that she was hovering above the brunette’s heaving body. Clarke tugged their clothes off, and once they were both fully naked, Lexa palming her tits in her hands, Clarke pulled away. “On your knees.” She murmured in an authoritative voice.</p>
      <p>It sent a shudder up Lexa’s spine. The tone Clarke used was so reminiscent of their high school days that she felt every bone in her body (especially the one currently bobbing between her legs) to obey. With her elbows against the bed, and her knees keeping the lower half of her body propped up. Clarke groaned at the sight of Lexa’s ass. She palmed it, spreading the tan globes apart to see the puckered hole of her asshole.</p>
      <p>“Oh fuck, your hole looks so good.” Clarke reached for the lube and uncapped it. She poured it all over her fingers and Lexa’s ass, and teased her fingertip inside her. Lexa groaned and gripped the sheets, pushing back into her lover’s hand. Clarke reapplied more lube, and twisted her finger inside Lexa’s anus.</p>
      <p>“So tight.” Clarke kissed all over Lexa’s lower back and slipped in another finger. “You love me stretching you out?” Lexa bobbed her head, the only sound coming from her mouth were grunts and whimpers. “Your ass feels so good around my fingers. And you look so good.” Clarke laid down on the bed, underneath Lexa’s body, and took her leaking cock in her mouth.</p>
      <p>A cry came out of Lexa, and her hips jerked, burying her thick shaft in Clarke’s slick mouth. Clarke continued to finger and scissor her digits inside Lexa. She sucked the precome out of Lexa’s shaft, moaning at the taste that landed on her tongue. Clarke kissed down Lexa’s thick cock and took her balls in her mouth.</p>
      <p>“Fuck!” Lexa yelped and bucked into Clarke as she sucked on her soft testicles. Her lips tightened around the sacs and tugged, while her mouth maintained a steady, wet suction that made Lexa’s knees tremble. Clarke released them with a pop. Smiling at how Lexa’s balls shined with her spit, Clarke palmed them and returned the head of Lexa’s cock into her mouth.</p>
      <p>With Clarke’s fingers sliding in and out of Lexa’s now stretched ass, and her mouth sucking, the brunette was sure that she would come. She staggered to her knees and pulled her cock out of Clarke’s mouth. “B-babe, I’m close if you keep doing that…”</p>
      <p>Clarke nipped             Lexa’s inner thigh and moved out from underneath her. “You think you’re ready to take <em>my </em>cock?”</p>
      <p>Lexa shuddered and nodded. “Let me see it.”</p>
      <p>Scrambling off the bed, Clarke went to her closet and pulled out a black box. From it she extracted a harness and a translucent pink dildo, measuring a few inches smaller than Lexa’s cock. The brunette stared at her with dilated eyes. “Wow…”</p>
      <p>“You like?” Clarke smirked and stroked the cock that jutted between her legs. “I can tell you do.” She got back on the bed and yanked Lexa by her hips and twisted her around so that she was now on her back. With a yelp, Lexa landed, her cock bobbing between her legs. “Are you ready to get fucked, baby?” Clarke husked, grazing her lips against Lexa’s lightly. She arced up, chasing after Clarke.</p>
      <p>“Yes.” Lexa gripped the sheets and spread her legs apart. As Clarke spread lube all over her dildo, Lexa gripped her cock and jacked herself off. Positioning the head against the brunette’s entrance, Clarke cupped Lexa’s balls and pushed the tip of her dildo in. “Oh shit…”</p>
      <p>Clarke bit her lip and focused her eyes on Lexa’s ass, and how it stretched to accommodate in the pink cock that Clarke slid inside her, inch by inch. “Fuck, that’s so sexy…” Clarke groaned, pulling out entirely before pushing back inside Lexa until the harness scratched against Lexa’s thighs. “Feel that? You like the stretch, baby?” Clarke asked, her hands playing and tugging with Lexa’s balls.</p>
      <p>“Fuck, fuck…” Lexa whimpered and jerked herself off. Clarke gripped her wrist and shook her head. “B-babe—“</p>
      <p>“No you don’t. The only way you’ll come is by me fucking you.” Clarke growled and pinned Lexa’s arms against the bed. She rutted hard into Lexa, her hips rolling each time she slammed her cock in. “Take it, Lexa. Take my cock…” Clarke grasped Lexa’s thigh and yanked her to her body each time she rutted into Lexa. By then, Lexa was whimpering and writing against the bed, her hands gripping Clarke’s arms.</p>
      <p>“That’s it, baby. You feel so good—so big inside me.” Lexa cupped the back of Clarke’s neck and pulled her down for a sloppy kiss, her tongue forcing itself between Clarke’s lips. The blonde sucked her in, her teeth sinking into Lexa’s bottom lip. Between them, Lexa’s cock was hard and pulsing, leaking slippery precome all over her abs. Clarke picked up her cock in her hands, eliciting a whimper from the brunette.</p>
      <p>“D-don’t…” Lexa gasped out, her body arching into Clarke. “I’m gonna—“ Clarke smirked and ignored her. She pumped Lexa’s cock in time with her thrusts that became rougher with each slap of her thighs against Lexa’s. “Clarke, Clarke, Clarke…” Lexa chanted, her ass tightening around Clarke’s pink dick.</p>
      <p>Clarke watched Lexa’s entire body shake as she continued to pump into her, her hand twisting and squeezing her hard cock. Lexa’s mouth parted into a scream, her hips rising off the bed as her dick spurted out thick shots of white come all over her stomach and chest. Clarke moaned at the sight of Lexa pumping out her jizz, her hips still humping into the brunette.</p>
      <p>Once Lexa was a slack mess on the bed, Clarke withdrew her cock out and unbuckled the harness. As Lexa regained her breathing, Clarke laid down beside her and fingered her clit, her pussy slick with her own juices. She was so close, but the pressure from the dildo wasn’t enough.</p>
      <p>“Oh no you don’t.” Lexa sat up and hooked her arms underneath Clarke’s knee, pulling her towards her. Kneeling down, with Clarke’s hips rising off the bed, Lexa buried her tongue into her slick pussy. She sucked and flicked against Clarke’s clit and pussy, making her whimper.</p>
      <p>“Fuck, yes… I love that tongue of yours.” Clarke gripped the sheets and humped Lexa’s greedy mouth. She palmed her tits and watched Lexa devour her pussy until Clarke was coming, hard and trembling, gushing as she tried to whimper out Lexa’s name. “Oh fuck!!”</p>
      <p>Lexa eased Clarke down and flipped her around so that she was on her knees. Without pausing for a beat, she parted Clarke’s sexy ass cheeks and flattened her tongue against her crack, licking up to her asshole. Lexa swirled around the puckered entrance, making Clarke shake and gasp at how needy Lexa was for her asshole. Lexa wriggled her way into Clarke’s tightness to stretch her, and fucked her with her tongue.</p>
      <p>“Yes!” Clarke squealed and pushed her ass back into Lexa. “Finger me, Lexa. I need more than your tongue…” She grasped the sheets, her knees trembling with every lick to her asshole. Lexa pulled back, a string of spit connecting her tongue to Clarke’s ass. She slid in a finger, slick with her saliva, and curled it inside Clarke’s anus, her tight walls grasping at Lexa’s digit.</p>
      <p>Adding another finger, Lexa buried her features into Clarke’s pussy while she scissored and stretched out her ass. She sucked on Clarke’s labia and tugged on it with her lips, along with her clit. Lexa flattened her tongue against Clarke’s pussy and sucked. Her thighs trembled and Clarke let out a gasp, her orgasm washing over her like a tidal wave.</p>
      <p>Smirking to herself, Lexa drew her tongue back to Clarke’s puckered hole. She reached for the lube and dribbled it all over Clarke’s ass. She rubbed her cock slick with the lube and positioned the head against Clarke. “You ready to get your ass pounded, Clarke?”</p>
      <p>“Yes, please, Lexa…” Clarke pushed her ass back into Lexa, while she allowed her to grind against her. Humping her cock into Clarke’s ass, Lexa yanked Clarke’s ass cheeks apart and directed the head of her shaft against the puckered hole and <em>pushed.</em></p>
      <p>“Oh fuck, oh fuck…” Lexa gasped, her nails digging tightly into Clarke’s skin. “That’s so much better than I imagined. Holy tight… And hot.” Lexa bit her lip and inched inside Clarke until her cock was sheathed all the way inside her.  She dragged her cock out and shoved it back in, relishing the cry that came from Clarke’s mouth.</p>
      <p>Leaning forward to grasp the base of Clarke’s neck, Lexa’s lips traced the shell of her ear. She rutted into her, her skin slapping harshly against Clarke’s bouncing ass. “Your ass feels amazing around my cock, baby.” Lexa husked, low and deep, enough to send a shudder through Clarke’s spine. “So tight… Clenching around my dick like it wants to choke me.” Lexa smirked, her free hand reaching up to palm Clarke’s breast. “Your ass is mine.”</p>
      <p>Clarke whimpered, a string of drool dripping down the side of her chin as Lexa slammed into her without signs of slowing. “Look at you, drooling for my cock in your ass.” She smirked and released her grasp around Clarke’s neck. Instead, she shoved her down against the bed, leaving only Clarke’s ass up in the air. “Yank your ass apart. Let me see that tight hole of yours taking me in.”</p>
      <p>Moaning at the authoritative tone in Lexa’s voice, Clarke pulled apart her ass and allowed Lexa to watch the way her fat cock slid in and out of her. “Fuck, I’m so close already…” Lexa growled and increased the pace of her thrusts, now pistoning into Clarke’s ass. “Ready to take my come, babe? Deep in this tight… little… ass?” Gripping Clarke’s hips tightly, Lexa rutted into her. Until her hips stuttered, Lexa whimpered Clarke’s name as the blonde thrashed and clenched around Lexa’s hard dick.</p>
      <p>“Fuck, I’m coming.” Lexa choked out, her entire body twitching as she shot her load deep inside Clarke’s waiting ass, her anus milking Lexa for every drop of come she had while she came as well, gasping as her pussy clenched around nothing. Lexa slumped forward, on top of Clarke, with a breathless sigh.</p>
      <p>“Was I too rough?” Lexa asked, her lips tracing the curve of Clarke’s neck. She eased out of Clarke’s ass, moaning at the sight of her come leaking out of her used hole. Lexa averted her eyes, knowing that if she stared for too long, she would get hard again.</p>
      <p>She cuddled beside Clarke, who was still breathing heavily. “That… We should do that again.”</p>
      <p>Lexa perked up and kissed her nose, and then her lips. “We should. Even the part where you fucked me. That was so sexy.” Her palms grazed the slopes of Clarke’s curves, while the blonde in her arms cuddled closer. “You’re so sexy. And so beautiful. I love you.”</p>
      <p>Smiling, Clarke curled her arms around Lexa’s neck and slung her leg across her hip. “I’m glad you liked it.” She opened her eyes cupped Lexa’s jaw, her lips tracing against Lexa’s features. “I love you too.”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. dual mastery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: G!P Lexa has been away on a business trip and Clarke misses her. A few days before Lexa comes home, Clarke buys herself a little somethin’ somethin’ and teases Lexa with the idea of it.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It had been a week since Lexa last saw Clarke, and she didn’t think it would matter that much to her. Except it did. Sleeping in hotel rooms, eating dinner alone… Those weren’t things Lexa expected in her life now that Clarke was her wife. With a sigh, Lexa dumped her bag on the floor by the bed and checked her phone.</p>
  <p>A few emails, a few text messages… All of those, Lexa ignored. She dialled Clarke’s number and laid down on the soft, clean-smelling bed. Lexa could only wish it smelled like vanilla, or her wife’s sweet skin. She heard the phone ring a few times, before she heard Clarke’s voice, breathless and lovely. “Hey, darling. It’s me.”</p>
  <p>“Lexa! I miss you!” Clarke cooed, and Lexa heard their bedroom door close. “Are you coming home yet?”</p>
  <p>Lexa smiled and rubbed her eyes. She really did miss Clarke. Her voice. Her body. Her entire being. “Tomorrow, baby. And I miss you too. So much.” Lexa’s voice deepened and she knew that Clarke knew the extent of her emotions. As they talked about their day, Lexa felt her cock stir. Perhaps it was the absence of Clarke mixed with the sound of her voice, but it had been <em>days</em> since she had sex. It was the longest she’d gone without it—she didn’t even want to try jacking off, especially without Clarke.</p>
  <p>“You know,” Clarke’s tone dropped into one that Lexa was entirely familiar with. “I miss you so much… I bought myself a toy.”</p>
  <p>Despite knowing that Clarke couldn’t see, Lexa raised her brow. She sat up and tried her best not to think about Clarke, at the moment sprawled in their queen-sized bed, the fake cock making slick, sucking noises as it plunged in and out of her—</p>
  <p>“Why would you tell me such a thing?” Lexa asked, her voice strangled and tight. In her pants, her cock was hard and desperate for anything to touch it, but Lexa didn’t. She wanted Clarke to be the one to make her come. “I have twelve hours left until I’m back to you and now you’re teasing me like this? In what world is that a good thing to do your loving and devoted wife?”</p>
  <p>Clarke giggled and Lexa had to stifle a groan. It was as if anything that had to with Clarke could set off the ticking time bomb that was her cock. Taking a deep breath, Lexa mustered a strangled goodbye before hanging up the phone. She laid there, arms outstretched on either side of her. For a moment, she decided whether it was a good idea to masturbate to the thought of Clarke, taking it from behind while—</p>
  <p>Lexa shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts that were bound to haunt her until she went home to her beautiful, sexy wife.</p>
  <p>~*~</p>
  <p>Thundering up the steps of their New York home, Lexa barged into their bedroom, only to find Clarke, lounging on their bed wearing a pair of shorts and a loose-fitting shirt that once belonged to Lexa. She stood there, breathing heavily at the sight of Clarke. “Hello, gorgeous.”</p>
  <p>Clarke sat up crooked her finger over to Lexa, who obeyed as if she was a marionette. “Oh baby, I missed you so much.” She wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and yanked her in for a deep kiss. Clarke tugged on Lexa’s bottom lip and made soft, sucking noises as they kissed.</p>
  <p>Lexa moaned and ran her hands up Clarke’s sides. “Show me.” She husked, low and deep. She felt no need to specify what it was that she wanted to see, since Clarke knew her that well. Reaching underneath the pillow behind her, a smirk curled Clarke’s lips as she pulled out a thick, purple vibrator. It was translucent and ribbed. Lexa licked her lips and lunged forward, kissing Clarke hard.</p>
  <p>“Do you want to know what I want?” Clarke murmured, her nails raking down the sides of Lexa’s neck. The brunette moaned and flattened herself against Clarke’s soft and warm body. Clarke smiled against Lexa’s ear and licked the shell. “I want you to treat me like the slut that I am for your cock.”</p>
  <p>Lexa swore that she couldn’t breathe. As Clarke watched for her reaction, she took that chance to sit up and take the vibrator from Clarke’s hand. “Do you know what I’m going to do?” Lexa growled, tearing through Clarke’s clothes. She shoved her down on the bed, pinning her arms on either side of her body. Lexa rutted the hardening bulge of her cock into Clarke’s thigh. ‘I’m going to fuck you. Make you taste yourself on my cock, and fuck you again.”</p>
  <p>Clarke moaned and watched Lexa take off her clothes. “You’re lucky it’s the weekend.” Lexa said, twisting Clarke’s hips around so that she was on her stomach. She lifted Clarke’s ass up in the air and parted her butt cheeks. “Because I’m going to make sure you can’t walk.”</p>
  <p>Lexa jacked herself off as she pressed her thumb against Clarke’s puckered ass. Leaning forward, Lexa dipped her tongue into her anus and stretched out her muscles. Beneath her, Clarke whimpered and pushed into her tongue, but Lexa held her in place. She swirled it around Clarke’s puckered hole, bobbing her head as her she tongue-fucked the trembling girl.</p>
  <p>After a few moments, Lexa drew back and approached Clarke’s face. She slapped her cock against her heated cheek and traced her lips with her cock tip. “Open that pretty mouth, that’s it…” Lexa held Clarke’s hair back, her mouth closing around the head of her penis and sucked. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head at the warm, wet sensation of Clarke’s tongue and her spit making her dick shine.</p>
  <p>“Take more. Really gag on it.” Lexa thrust her hips and yanked Clarke’s hair up. She felt Clarke’s muscles close around her cock, and heard the soft, gagging noises of her throat. “Oh fuck yeah… Look at you suck my dick like a greedy slut. Isn’t that why you bought this?” Lexa held up the vibrator as she yanked out her cock from Clarke’s mouth. She wiped her slobber against her cheeks. “You know what, baby? Change of plans.”</p>
  <p>Wrapping her hand around the back of Clarke’s neck, Lexa held her cock against her lower stomach and pressed her balls to her wife’s nose. “Suck ‘em.”</p>
  <p>“<em>Mmmmnh,</em>” Clarke hummed around Lexa’s soft testicles, her spit coating the sacs. She released them with a slick pop and laved her tongue from Lexa’s balls to the tip of her shaft, and took the head back into her mouth. Lexa gasped, precum leaking out of the slit of her throbbing penis. “Aw fuck.” She murmured, her thighs shaking with every harsh suck to her meat. “You are so… Look up at me.”</p>
  <p>Clarke obeyed, her blue eyes sparkling up at Lexa. The brunette whined and took her cock out of Clarke’s mouth and wiped the precum that Clarke didn’t lick away all over her puckered lips. “That mouth is going to fucking drive me insane.”</p>
  <p>“Turn around. Show me your sexy ass.” Lexa ordered, her hand rubbing up and down her cock. She was so ready to just shove her thick and heavy meat into Clarke’s pussy, but she wanted to take her time; wanted to make Clarke pass out, screaming. “Yank that ass open. Let me see your tiny asshole.”</p>
  <p>The puckered slit winked at Lexa, and she had to resist the urge to slide a digit in that tight crevice. As Clarke grabbed an ass cheek in each hand, Lexa dribbled clear lube all over her crack and slapped her cock against it. She rutted into Clarke, relishing the breathy sighs that came from the blonde’s mouth.</p>
  <p>Lexa pulled back and slid a thumb in her tight ass as she crouched low and took her clit into her mouth. She missed the taste of Clarke on her tongue, and it was as if she was drinking the sweetest water after being dehydrated for so long. Lexa shoved her tongue into Clarke’s soaking cunt, while her thumb continued to wriggle and twist inside her anus.</p>
  <p>“Mm—oh!” Clarke squealed, her hips unsure on whether to push back into Lexa’s finger or into her tongue. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” She wailed, drool dripping down her chin at the pleasure that assaulted her body. She could just imagine how Lexa was planning on fucking her into the mattress, and it thrilled her. It made her clit twitch inside Lexa’s sucking mouth.</p>
  <p>Two fingers now inside Clarke’s hot ass, Lexa grabbed the vibrator and pushed it into Clarke’s pussy and turned it on to its first setting. The buzz, Clarke’s heavy breathing, and the slick, slurping noises of her fingers stretching out her anus filled the heady atmosphere of the room.</p>
  <p>“L-Lexa, please… I’m ready to have your cock inside me. I need it.” Clarke begged, pushing her ass back into Lexa’s hand. The brunette ignored her and continued scissoring her fingers inside her, curling them to rub the pads of her digits against her walls. “If you don’t fuck me, I’m going to come—“</p>
  <p>Smirking, Lexa increased the strength of the vibrator, and it was enough. It made Clarke scream, her back arching sharply as Lexa twisted and fucked the phallus inside her clenching pussy. Her cum leaked out of her cunt, soaking the sheets and Lexa’s hand. “You <em>are</em> ready for me to stuff your ass with my cock…” Lexa said with a grin, and in one, smooth thrust, her cock was sheathed into Clarke’s ass, and the vibrator returned to Clarke’s still coming pussy.</p>
  <p>“Fuck <em>yeah…</em> That ass is so hot. I can feel the vibrations from your slutty cunt.” Lexa groaned and set the vibrator one step higher. Clarke was clutching onto the sheets, and as Lexa yanked her up, her chest against Clarke’s back. “You love your holes being filled, like a cockslut?” She husked into her wife’s ear. Lexa moved, fast and rough, her hips slamming into Clarke’s ass cheeks.</p>
  <p>“Your ass is sucking me in…” She continued to speak these filthy words, knowing its effect on Clarke. The blonde tightened around her cock, and her moans rose in pitch and volume. “I own these holes, babe.” Lexa growled and snapped her hips, and twisted the dildo that was buried in her soaked cunt. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s shaking frame and palmed her titties, and pinched her peaked nips.</p>
  <p>“Your body is never going to react like this for anyone else because you’re mine. I know you. I know what makes you scream,” Lexa pinched her clit and Clarke convulsed violently, that Lexa was sure she gushed all over the bed. “I know what makes you beg.” She slapped Clarke’s ass and shoved her back down on the bed. Lexa pinned her down with her body, her ass still obscenely high up in the air.</p>
  <p>“Yes!” Clarke shrieked and writhed underneath Lexa’s control. “Baby—oh god, Lexa. I-I’m going to—<em>oooh!</em>” She reached down and yanked the dildo out of her thrumming pussy, right before her entire body twitched and she gushed her girl cum all over her thighs and the sheets. “Fuck!”</p>
  <p>Yanking her cock out of Clarke’s ass, Lexa rested her penis in between her butt cheeks and rubbed her cock all over her ass. “<em>Nnnngh</em>… Put it back in!” Clarke gritted out, reaching back to grip Lexa’s cock and position it right against her anus. Lexa smirked and did as she asked, snapping her hips and sheathing her dick back into Clarke’s greedy asshole.</p>
  <p>Lexa gripped her tits and bucked into her tight, clenching ass a few more times before letting out a primal growl. Her balls twitched heavily and she unloaded deep in Clarke’s ass, her cum bursting out of her in thick, creamy white ropes. Beneath her, Clarke shivered at the sensation of being filled.</p>
  <p>Lexa thrust in a few more times, shallow and quick, before yanking her cock out. The sight of Clarke’s gaping ass, and her white cum trickling out of her abused asshole was too much for Lexa to handle. She tossed the slippery vibrator onto the bedside table and collapsed on top of Clarke, who had passed out a few moments ago due to her intense orgasms. Smiling to herself, Lexa kissed Clarke’s bare shoulder and fell asleep spooning her.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. ask fic 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Pool sex, ft. G!P Clarke AND G!P Lexa.</p>
      <p>An anon asked me to post my ask fics series on this compilation. They're basically short fills of sex. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa swam over to Clarke, the cool water of the pool providing a bare amount of respite from the heat of Ohio summer. It was currently ninety degrees out and Lexa was glad that no one was around. That way, she could spend the day with her girlfriend, naked in the pool, so they wouldn’t suffer from heatstroke.</p>
  <p>She wrapped her arms around Clarke and pressed up against her, cock sliding in between Clarke’s ass cheeks.</p>
  <p>“Baby…” Clarke hummed, her head tilting back to kiss the side of Lexa’s head. “I know what you want to do, and I don’t think it’s hygienic.”</p>
  <p>“I’ll call Puck to clean it later, Clarke. I promise.” Lexa husked, knowing that the sound of her throaty voice would send shivers up Clarke’s spine. She reached around, cupped Clarke’s presently limp cock. As soon as Lexa began to stroke her, up and down in an expert motion, Clarke’s six and a half inch dick hardened almost instantaneously. “Now… Why don’t you stick your ass out and let me fuck you, hmm?”</p>
  <p>Clarke groaned and fucked Lexa’s fist, making the water ripple around them. But Lexa wasn’t having any of it. She squeezed Clarke’s shaft, eliciting a wheeze out of the smaller girl. “Don’t be a naughty girl, Clarke. I said <em>spread ‘em.</em>”</p>
  <p>Clarke rubbed her ass crack up and down Lexa’s completely hard meat before leaning up against the pool gutters. She reached back with one hand and pried one ass cheek apart. Through the chlorine blue of the water, Lexa could see the puckered hole she loved burying herself into. With a growl, Lexa slid a digit inside her. Clarke was still loose from their earlier heated activities that Lexa was sure that she could just slide right in.</p>
  <p>And she did. Her cock glided inside Clarke’s anus, both groaning at the sensation of the heat of Clarke’s body and the cool water of the pool. Lexa slammed Clarke roughly against the wall and reached up to palm her tits roughly. “I guess I did a great job making your hole loose and ready for me, huh?”</p>
  <p>“Fuck, you did…” Clarke whimpered, arm reaching back to claw against Lexa’s neck. The brunette moaned, her left hand reaching down to jerk off Clarke’s cock. She pressed against the slit, grinning when the blonde convulsed and gasped. “Lexa, please… I need it faster.”</p>
  <p>“Need what, babe?” Lexa rolled her hips, the water sloshing around their heated bodies. She grasped the back of Clarke’s neck and pushed her up against the pool walls, her other hand still jerking off Clarke’s hot, pulsing cock. “Use your dirty words.”</p>
  <p>Clarke squeezed her eyes shut and became limp in Lexa’s arms. “Your cock… Your hard, thick meat… I need it pounding into me. I need to feel every inch of that dick hitting all my spots, Lexa.” Clarke sputtered when Lexa slammed into her rough and hard, slamming her against the wall.  “Yes!” She shrieked, knuckles turning white due to her tight grip against the gutters. “Just like that, Lexa. Just use me. Fuck me until you spill your load in my ass—“</p>
  <p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Lexa growled and covered Clarke’s mouth so she would stop talking. Clarke’s dirty talk always sent Lexa over the edge, sometimes too soon. “I need to do something with that filthy mouth later.” She promised, her stiff nipples dragging across Clarke’s smooth back. “You gonna take my cum like a needy girl, Clarke? You gonna milk my cock dry?”</p>
  <p>“Yes, yes, yes…” Clarke chanted, her hips undulating against Lexa’s cock in greedy thrusts, as fast as she could manage with the water slowing her down. “Oh!” She shrieked. “Right there! Unh, yes…”</p>
  <p>Clarke’s moans were driving Lexa insane, her fist tightening around Clarke’s shaft. She jacked her off in time with her thrust inside Clarke’s grasping ass. “Fuck yeah, take it. I know how much you love my cock in your sexy ass, baby.” Lexa grinned and tugged Clarke’s nipples, knowing how sensitive they were. Clarke shrieked and in Lexa’s hands, her cock pulsed and ropes of thick, white cum spurted out all over the pool walls.</p>
  <p>Lexa moaned and buried her face against the back of Clarke’s neck. She slammed Clarke flat against the wall and pounded into her, growling ‘<em>take my cum…’ </em>as she pumped Clarke’s ass full of her jizz. “God, yeah…”</p>
  <p>Clarke turned around and wrapped her hand around both of their shafts. “Your turn.” She husked, a salacious smirk adorning her lips.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. ask fic 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: g!p Lexa/Clarke road head and then just lots and lots of sex in the car.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, her grip tightening around the wheel. The car lurched and she let out a gasp, grateful for the fact that she was currently driving on a deserted road, since Clarke’s hot mouth was wrapped around her throbbing erection.</p>
  <p>”Fuck, babe…” Lexa growled, her right hand closing around the back of Clarke’s neck, pushing her down so that her entire length was down her throat. Clarke swallowed around her, and the car tottered to the shoulder of the road, as they inched along the empty street. She humped upwards, the head of her dick rubbing up against the spongy inside of the back of her mouth. Clarke moaned, and Lexa felt every vibration course through her. Her cock twitched, and Clarke had to leak up the clear beads of precum that oozed out of the slit. “Take that dick down your throat… Oh <em>yeah</em>.”</p>
  <p>Glancing down, where her girlfriend’s lips was pressed up against her crotch, Lexa let out a whimper that tore through her lungs. “Jesus, your mouth…” She pulled over, stomping on the brakes and grabbed a handful of Clarke’s hair. She pumped into her throat, grunting each time Clarke swallowed around her sensitive cockhead.</p>
  <p>Lexa yanked Clarke off her dripping wet penis and slapped her thick meat against her girlfriend’s cheek. “I’m going to come in that mouth… Fuck.” She traced Clarke’s puckered lips. The blonde smirked and stuck her tongue out to flick against the reddening tip of Lexa’s thick cock. The brunette groaned, grasped the base of her cock, and shoved it back into Clarke’s waiting throat. Lexa grunted, hips moving in shallow thrusts, her cock dragging against the soft inside of Clarke’s cheek. “It’s coming…” She warned, her grasp around Clarke’s neck tightening.</p>
  <p>Clarke began to hum and it only made Lexa’s head slam back against the headrest. She growled and pulled Clarke’s head into her until her cock was down her throat and Clarke’s nose brushed her abs. “Aw f-fuck, I’m going to—nngh!” Lexa convulsed and she came, pumping Clarke’s mouth full of thick, white cum. She gasped, feeling Clarke suck at her dick, causing more spurts of sperm to escape her heavy meat.</p>
  <p>Pulling Clarke’s head off her lap, Lexa pulled her up for a kiss, just as Clarke swallowed down her cum. Lexa moaned at the taste of her jizz against Clarke’s tongue. She tucked herself back in her pants for a moment and got out of the car. She motioned for Clarke to get out as well, and they both got into the backseat, but only after Lexa made sure that there were still no cars in sight.</p>
  <p>Inside, Clarke hiked up her skirt and was fingering her pussy. She trained a lustful gaze towards Lexa and crooked her finger at her. “C’mere and fuck me with that hard cock, baby.” She husked, reaching out to stroke the hard flesh that jutted between Lexa’s thighs. The brunette groaned and scrambled inside. Clarke straddled her and in one smooth stroke, sheathed Lexa’s pulsating dick inside her dripping pussy.</p>
  <p>Lexa gasped, her fingers digging into the exposed skin of Clarke’s hip. “O-oh… What a wet pussy… You like my cock in you?” She grinned up at Clarke whose features seemed heated, sweat trickling down the side of her face. Lexa kissed her cheek and bucked upwards, her shaft burying in all the way inside Clarke’s grasping insides.</p>
  <p>Clarke grabbed a fistful of Lexa’s hair and forced her into a rough kiss, lips dragging desperately against Lexa’s. She sucked on her bottom lip as her hips twisted against Lexa’s lap. Both moaned deeply, Lexa’s cock pumping in and out of Clarke, more of her juices drenching her lap. “Take it, Clarke. Take my cock inside that tight pussy…”</p>
  <p>Whimpering, Clarke’s hand slapped against the window of the car as she bounced faster, surely shaking the vehicle as they fucked. The windows fogged slightly, that they found it difficult to breathe. Lexa gasped, pressing on the button that rolled the windows down. “Lexa, I-I’m going to come. All over that big dick.”</p>
  <p>With a grin, Lexa slapped Clarke’s ass and pumped into her faster, moaning at the way her pussy milked her thick cock. She convulsed against Lexa, her grip tightening against her brunette locks. Clarke’s pussy tightened, and Lexa felt a sudden gush of wetness that coated her rigid shaft. “Ooooooh!” She threw her head back, shaking and trembling all over Lexa as she came hard.</p>
  <p>It took Lexa a few more pumps for her cock to finally twitch and pulse out torrents of her cum inside Clarke’s still clamping pussy. “Mmmmmmn, fuck… That’s it…” She thrust up a few more times, making her girlfriend whimper against her neck. Lexa smiled and ran her hands up and down Clarke’s sides as she caught her breath, cock becoming limp inside Clarke’s pussy. She could probably fall asleep, right at the moment, sheathed in her girlfriend’s wet pussy, her hot breath tickling her neck.</p>
  <p>But when someone knocked against the window of Lexa’s parked car, she had never been more awake in her life.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. ask fic 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: g!p Lexa and Clarke go to a club and they are dancing/grinding in the dance floor until Lexa can't handle anymore and takes Clarke against the dark corner in the same dance floor.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The music pulsed from the speakers and made Clarke tremble, her sweaty body pressed up against Lexa’s warm body.</p>
  <p>She could feel how hard Lexa was through the rough texture of her jeans, the music loud and insistent as they swayed in time to it. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck that was slick with sweat. The brunette towered over her, her grip on Clarke’s waist was tight, as she pulled her into her. “You’re so hard. I can feel it.” Clarke husked into Lexa’s ear, before her tongue darted out to lick the shell.</p>
  <p>Lexa gasped, her cock pulsing while she ground her hips harder into Clarke. She spun Clarke around, her ass pressed up against her hard dick. “God, babe… You’re so hot.” Lexa murmured, her palms grazing up Clarke’s sides, before she cupped her breasts through her thin shirt. The blonde whimpered, looping her arm back to grip a handful of brunette hair, her ass jutting out to rub harder into her girlfriend. “Oh wow…”</p>
  <p>“Look at those girls,” Clarke whispered, her eyes darting to the far end of the bar, where at least three women were staring at them. “They’re probably jealous that I get to grind with someone so sexy…” She smirked and nipped Lexa’s jaw. “They want to get fucked by your cock too, Lexa. But they’ll never have that, because you’re mine.”</p>
  <p>“God yes…” Lexa buried her face into Clarke’s neck and breathed in the mixed scent of Clarke’s sweat and her vanilla body wash. “Fuck, Clarke. I need to be inside you right now.”</p>
  <p>The blonde shook her head, smirk still in place as she eyed their spectators. “Not yet. Let’s dance some more.”</p>
  <p>But Lexa wasn’t having any of it. With a growl, she yanked Clarke towards a dark, unpopulated corner and slammed her against the wall. Her hands were insistent as they pulled and unbuttoned Clarke’s pants. She pushed them down just enough past her smooth butt. Lexa took her cock out, jacked herself for a few moments, and rubbed the leaking head against Clarke’s slit. “You’re dripping, huh?” Lexa smirked, pulling Clarke’s ass out some more before slamming right inside her grasping heat. “God damn, Clarke.”</p>
  <p>The smaller girl whimpered and pushed back, urging Lexa to move. “Fuck me. Fuck me, Lexa. Take me so hard until you fill me up with your cum. I want to feel it leak out of my slutty pussy—“</p>
  <p>Lexa choked and dug her fingers into Clarke’s hip. “Oh my god, <em>Clarke!</em>” She grunted and rutted hard and fast, her hand clamping over Clarke’s mouth when her screams picked up in volume. She dragged her thick cock in and out of Clarke’s slick pussy, her climax rising in an embarrassing pace. “I-I’m gonna… I—“</p>
  <p>“Do it. Come inside me. I need to feel your hot cum—“</p>
  <p>Lexa clamped her hand over Clarke’s mouth to keep her quiet, her whimpers muffled against the blonde’s neck. “Fuckkkk…” She growled, her cock throbbing and pulsing as she shot her dense load deep in Clarke’s pussy. They shuddered in unison, Clarke coming at the sensation of liquid heat that flooded her cunt.</p>
  <p>Pulling out, Lexa zipped up and pried apart Clarke’s ass to watch her cum leak out of Clarke’s pink pussy. “Well, damn.”</p>
  <p>“Stop that.” Clarke swatted Lexa off and pulled her pants back up.</p>
  <p>“Fine, fine.” Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s body and kissed the top of her head. “But you have to let me suck my cum out of you later.” </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. brand new discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Clarke and G!P Lexa have been together for at least two months, so to commemorate, Clarke gives (a very lucky) Lexa a lap dance, thus leading to a not-so-little discovery.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>‘Oh holy fuck,’ </em>was the first thing that came to Lexa’s mind when the music started and Clarke sauntered over to her, smiling like a minx that was about to devour her prey, which was probably true, given the way that Clarke leered at her from beneath thick lashes. The beat of the speakers came in rhythm with Lexa’s heartbeat. She sat on her palms, the urge to curl into herself to protect the ever-hardening bulge in her trousers. “B-baby?”</p>
  <p>“Relax, Lexa.” Clarke murmured, her hips swaying like a seductive pendulum, enough to hypnotise Lexa and do whatever she was bidden. Slumping back into the couch, Lexa released a steady breath and groaned at the way Clarke raised her shirt to reveal a sliver of skin. “I’ve always wanted to perform a lap dance. I… hope you don’t mind?” Her girlfriend of two months smirked, and Lexa had to bite back a whimper. Her voice sounded innocent, and it drove Lexa mad.</p>
  <p>“No, of course not…” Lexa swallowed hard as Clarke planted her knees on either side of her body. Clarke gripped Lexa’s shoulders and swirled her hips, for four counts, before scrambling off Lexa. She faced away from the brunette and sat down atop her lap, ass flush against Lexa’s straining cock. Lexa could tell that Clarke felt it by the way she stiffened above her. “Clarke—“</p>
  <p>“Lexa, what is that?” Clarke demanded, yet her hips remain insistent in her movements, as if she was trying to infer what was poking her butt insistently with a few shakes of her hips.</p>
  <p>“If you would just stop moving…” Lexa grunted and held Clarke still, her warm ass sandwiching the shaft that formed in her pants. “Look, I need to tell you something, and you have to promise you wouldn’t hate me, slap me, or kick me out.” Clarke turned around, straddled Lexa once more, and held the brunette’s face in her hands.</p>
  <p>“I would never!”</p>
  <p>Lexa took a deep breath and stroked the smooth skin that peeked out from the hem of Clarke’s shirt. “I never really imagined getting this far with you, but umm…” She kissed Clarke’s collarbone, her jaw, and then her cheek. “But Clarke, I have a penis,” she held up a hand, effectively silencing Clarke. “I’ve had it since I was born, and you didn’t know until now because I hide it pretty well.” There was a glint in Clarke’s eye that Lexa knew so well. “You’re… You’re going to ask to see it now, are you?”</p>
  <p>A swift nod, and Lexa had to chuckle. “Okay. But you can’t—“</p>
  <p>“I won’t judge, be disgusted, or mock you. I love you too much to do that.” Clarke tilted Lexa’s chin upwards for a deep, mind-numbing kiss that left Lexa breathless and panting, cock harder than ever. Clarke got off her lap and knelt down in between Lexa’s legs, hands warm on top of her thighs.</p>
  <p>Lexa cleared her throat. “Are you seriously… Never mind.” She flicked her jeans open, raised her butt off the couch, and pulled her trousers and boxers down. Clarke even helped her. Lexa’s cock was half-erect, jutting out from between her legs, and resting against her thigh. “There, you saw it. Now let me tuck it away—“</p>
  <p>“Mm mm,” Clarke smirked like the little devil that she was. She shoved Lexa back and wrapped a soft, warm hand around the base of Lexa’s pulsing cock. “Did you really think I’d pass up the chance to make you feel good? To suck on <em>this</em>… thick meat?” Lexa shuddered and bucked into her hand. “That’s what I thought. You want my lips wrapped around it, don’t you?”</p>
  <p>“Who wouldn’t want their dicks sucked by you?” Lexa whimpered, her cock now at full mast, despite the lack of movement from Clarke’s grip. “That sexy mouth—“</p>
  <p>“Did you masturbate to the thought, Lexa?” Clarke trailed her tongue against her bottom lip, leaving it shimmering with her saliva. She curled her tongue around the spot where Lexa’s shaft met the head. Lexa trembled and a bead of transparent precum oozed out of the slit, which Clarke immediately slurped up. “Mm, that tasted good.”</p>
  <p>“Fucking fuck…” Lexa groaned and bucked, gripping Clarke’s hair to pull her in closer. Her cock rubbed up against Clarke’s cheek, and the brunette gasped and rutted into her harder. Her throbbing dick grazed Clarke’s lips, and the blonde took it in her mouth with a harsh suck. “Oh yeah. Suck on it. Use your tongue some more.” Lexa’s green eyes darkened with lust as Clarke obeyed her, using her tongue now to slather against Lexa’s cock. She took more of the rigid shaft in her mouth, and played with Lexa’s balls. They hung, soft and heavy and filled with cum that Clarke felt the need to release Lexa’s cock, slick with her spit, and suck on her testicles.</p>
  <p>“Damn, baby… You know how to work my cock.” Lexa smirked and rolled her hips, grinding her erection against her girlfriend’s face. “C’mon, put it back in your mouth and gag on it.”</p>
  <p>“I don’t have a gag reflex, remember?” Clarke winked and kissed the vein that throbbed along Lexa’s meat. “So I can’t gag on your big, thick cock.”</p>
  <p>“Oh yeah,” Lexa chuckled and sat up. She made Clarke move so that she was sitting up against the couch, her head on the seat. Lexa kicked off her pants and boxers, and positioned herself by planting her knees on either side of Clarke. Fisting her cock for a few moments, Lexa bent her knees and guided her twitching cock between Clarke’s lips, which parted and sucked Lexa’s cock into her hot and wet mouth. Clarke moaned and slurped Lexa’s cock eagerly. Lexa pulled out completely, leaving only the tip in Clarke’s mouth. She thrust back in, until Clarke’s nose rubbed against her abs.</p>
  <p>“Oh fuck, baby… Look at you taking my dick.” Lexa couldn’t help but babble, but seeing as Clarke moaned and sucked harder, it would appear as if Clarke <em>liked</em> her throat being fucked by Lexa’s erect cock. “That’s it… I-I’m gonna come.” She yanked her shaft out of Clarke’s mouth and jacked herself off. “Do you want to drink up my cum like a good girl? Or do you want my load all over that pretty face of yours?”</p>
  <p>Clarke shivered and that was when Lexa noticed her girlfriend’s hand stuffed inside her surely-drenched panties. “In my mouth. I want to drink it all.”</p>
  <p>“You got it,” she winked, clearly over her initial embarrassment. Lexa pushed her meat into Clarke’s mouth, leaving only the head, which Clarke sucked and flicked with her tongue expertly. Soon enough, Lexa was whimpering and her hips were stuttering as her cock pulsed out thick ropes of semen that coated Clarke’s tongue.</p>
  <p>Lexa pulled out and felt her cock twitch violently when Clarke parted her lips and revealed the pool of cum that gathered on her tongue. She winked up at Lexa and swallowed, her throat visibly bobbing. The knowledge of her cum sliding down Clarke’s throat was enough to make her cock fully erect again.</p>
  <p>“Fuck me,” Clarke husked as Lexa collapsed on the couch. She straddled Lexa’s lap and squeezed her hard shaft. “Please, baby. I can’t wait to have my pussy stretched out by this big cock.”</p>
  <p>Lexa’s eyes almost bugged out at Clarke’s words. “Clarke, are you sure? I don’t want to regret anything…”</p>
  <p>“You know, for two virgins, we’re pretty sexually-open. In case you didn’t notice, you just fucked my mouth and I just swallowed your cum.” Clarke giggled when Lexa blushed. “Lexa, seriously. I love that we don’t have the pretense of blushing virgins and whatnot. You know I trust you, and I know you do the same. Stop denying the fact that you want my pussy wrapped around your cock.”</p>
  <p>Huffing, Lexa yanked Clarke’s shirt over her head to bite down on her stiff nipple. “Fine. I don’t have a condom though.”</p>
  <p>“Fuck me raw.” Clarke purred, her tone having the desired effect on Lexa’s desperate cock. “I’m on birth control since freshman year, I told you—“</p>
  <p>“That’s not 100% effective.” Lexa groaned, yet her cock throbbed at the prospect of getting to slide inside Clarke’s slippery pussy. “But god, I want your pussy so badly, baby… Will you ride me?”</p>
  <p>“Mmm,” Clarke ground her dripping pussy lips along Lexa’s length. “I’d love to.”</p>
  <p>Positioning herself above Lexa’s cock, Clarke rubbed the tip against her clit for a few moments before her dipping it inside her entrance, shivering at the mild stretch. She took a deep breath, locked her eyes with Lexa, and sank down slowly, taking the brunette’s cock inch by inch. Once she was fully sheathed inside her pussy, Clarke whimpered and rolled her hips slightly.</p>
  <p>“Fuck, that’s tight…” Lexa hissed, clutching Clarke’s hips to keep her still, else she would blow her load. “How is it? How does it feel inside you, Clarke?”</p>
  <p>“Good… I feel full.” Clarke gasped and moved in shallow thrusts, careful not to overload Lexa. She didn’t want everything to end too soon, even though she was sure that Lexa wouldn’t soften one bit, even after coming inside her pussy. “Your cock feels so good, Lexa. <em>Fuck</em>.”</p>
  <p>Lexa sat up and licked the valley of Clarke’s breasts, and took a nipple into her mouth. She sucked softly, eyes never leaving Clarke’s face which was scrunched up in pleasure. She bucked into Clarke and grunted at the way her pussy clenched around her. Clarke moaned and shoved Lexa against the couch, keeping her pinned as her hips increased the pace. For a few minutes, only their ragged breathing, and the wet suckling noises from Clarke’s pussy.</p>
  <p>“I’m about to come,” Lexa warned, her mouth never moving away from Clarke’s nipples. The blonde groaned and gripped a handful of brunette hair, riding her cock faster. She could feel Lexa’s meat pulsing inside her. Smirking above Lexa, Clarke rode her faster, tugged her hair harder, and kissed her, slow and deep, until she felt Lexa whimper her name against her mouth, and her seed spilling inside her pussy. It triggered her orgasm in such a way that left her breathless and squirming, as the sensation of being filled up by Lexa’s hot cum enveloped her.</p>
  <p>They spent a few moments recovering, Lexa leaving a trail of kisses along Clarke’s neck and shoulders. “That… That was the best thing I’ve ever felt in a long while.”</p>
  <p>Clarke giggled and kissed her cheek. “Well, I’m glad I made <em>this</em> discovery,” she whispered, clenching her pussy muscles, that elicited a groan from Lexa.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. rough way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: G!P Lexa used to be a player, but now she’s dating Clarke. As much as she loves the singer, Lexa still misses the rough sex she used to get from random hookups. One day she gets carried away and discovers Clarke is really into rough fucking and dirty talk.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The thing about having a steady girlfriend is that the sex… is more of a renewal of commitment more than something you end up doing for fun. Not that it isn’t fun, because sex is sex and for Lexa, sex is more enjoyable than playing video games or reading. Which is saying something because she loves doing those things as well. No. The point is, sex with Clarke is great and all. She’s hot, her pussy is <em>exquisite, </em>and her moans always drive Lexa insane.  Her tits are the perfect size that can fit in Lexa’s mouth, and when Clarke comes… Lexa falls in love all over again.</p>
  <p>Again, that’s not the point.</p>
  <p>Lexa misses rough sex. She misses taking hold of a girl’s hair, yanking her up, and pounding her into the mattress, into the wall, or into the floor. One-night stands are great for that reason—no one looks for tenderness when it’s a one-time thing. But that isn’t Lexa anymore. She’s completely devoted to Clarke, and she doesn’t even dare touch the idea of cheating. She may have been a player months ago, but she’s no cheater. There is a difference.</p>
  <p>Lexa just needs to take Clarke in any rough way. </p>
  <p>She sighs and leaves her comic book on the bedside table. It’s just that lately, Lexa has taken to watching rough porn, and it prevents her from just <em>taking</em> Clarke in any way she can get her. It’s not a long-term solution of course, but it helps, even for just a little while. And fighting the urge often leaves her exhausted, and it sucks.</p>
  <p>Lexa is getting the urge again, and as she rolls over to view the sleeping form of her girlfriend, the need for rough sex dissipates a little bit. She kisses Clarke’s exposed shoulder and curls her arm around her stomach to pull her in against her hardening cock. The simple smell of vanilla and Clarke’s skin does unexplainable things to Lexa. She grinds and grips a handful of Clarke’s tank top so she can slip her hand up and caress her soft skin. Lexa hears Clarke’s breath hitch. She smirks and nuzzles her neck, cock pushing harder into Clarke’s butt.</p>
  <p>“Baby,” Lexa whispers into Clarke’s neck as her palm cups the singer’s breasts. She squeezes her nipples until they stiffen. Lexa continues to rut against Clarke, smirking when her neck cranes to plant a gentle kiss against Lexa’s cheek. “Oh good, you’re up.”</p>
  <p>“And so are you.” Clarke giggles and shimmies her ass against Lexa’s cock. She groans and grips her hip to stop her from moving. “You woke me up from my nap. You should take responsibility.”</p>
  <p>Lexa lifts her brow and grins as Clarke reaches back to wrap an arm around her neck. She nuzzles against Clarke and sucks on a patch of skin, right behind her ear, smirking when the blonde shivers and bucks back against her straining cock. Under the covers, Lexa tugs her boxer briefs down and rubs the tip of her straining meat against the exposed skin of Clarke’s back. “I’m willing to take responsibility… If you’d roll over on your stomach.”</p>
  <p>Clarke obeys and Lexa kicks off the blankets. She yanks Clarke’s light grey booty shorts and her tank top off, leaving her sprawled and naked for Lexa. She groans and kisses Clarke’s shoulder before licking along the dip in her spine. Lexa reaches Clarke’s ass and she presses a tender kiss to each cheek before straddling the backs of her thighs.</p>
  <p>They haven’t done it this way before. They always go with missionary, but the fact that Clarke isn’t bucking her off reassures Lexa that maybe, this is okay.</p>
  <p>Clarke cranes her neck and juts out her bottom lip, and Lexa leans over to kiss her. The angle must be awkward for Clarke, but with her cock pressed between her warm butt cheeks, she can’t help but rut into her until her dick is begging to be pushed inside Clarke’s pussy.</p>
  <p>Lexa pulls back and dips her fingers into Clarke’s slit, groaning at the wetness she finds there. She rolls off Clarke and yanks her ass up in the air. The sight of her fully exposed pussy makes Lexa bite back a moan. Caressing the soft flesh for assurance, Lexa buries her face between Clarke’s slick thighs and sucks and bites, her moans muffled against Clarke’s dripping pussy.</p>
  <p>“O-oh, Lexa…” Clarke whimpers, her ass bucking back to meet Lexa’s squirming tongue, her back arching as it slips inside her tightness. The brunette pulls back and takes to flattening her tongue against Clarke’s slit and licking from her clit up to her hole. Lexa watches Clarke’s pretty asshole, a tight, pink pucker, and imagines getting to fuck it.</p>
  <p>Her cock twitches and she has to grip the base to calm herself. She pulls her tongue back, groaning at the line of spit and cum that connects her to Clarke’s pussy. Lexa moves to her knees and leans over Clarke’s trembling body. The sight of Clarke; her position of submission makes Lexa groan quietly. As if taken over by her lust, she grips a handful of Clarke’s thick dark hair and shoves her cock deep into her drenched pussy, making the singer scream a perfectly pitched tune.</p>
  <p>“Fuck…” Lexa grunts, her hips starting a harsh pace that keeps Clarke whimpering. “Your pussy is fucking amazing, baby. It’s too tight around my cock.” She tugs at Clarke’s hair and smirks as it makes her pussy clench around her meat. “God, look at you, taking it like a greedy little slut for my cock—“</p>
  <p>She pauses but soon moans as Clarke’s pussy clenches tighter around her. “You l-like that?” Lexa murmurs, her hips pounding harder into Clarke. The blonde nods and grasps the sheets, her body shaking with each harsh pump.</p>
  <p>Lexa smirks then, and in a smooth movement, she pulls out and twists Clarke’s hip so she is laying on her back on the bed. The brunette climbs up and straddles Clarke’s chest, her soaked cock in her palm. “Squeeze your tits together.” Lexa slaps the rigid flesh against Clarke’s breasts, making them bounce. She slides right in between the valley and bites her lip when her girlfriend’s tits tighten around her cock.</p>
  <p>She thrusts slowly at first, grunting not because it’s an effort but rather, the sight of Clarke, her tongue sticking out to flick against the tip of Lexa’s leaking cock makes her weak at the knees. “Shit, Clarke. You look so good with your mouth open like that.” Lexa strokes her cheeks with her thumb and smiles at her. “You’re so sexy.”</p>
  <p>Lexa almost falls over when Clarke winks up at her and catches the head of Lexa’s cock into her mouth. She sucks on it and tightly pushes her tits together. “Oh yeah, just like that. Suck on that cock. You like how it tastes?” Clarke nods, and Lexa swears she just spurted precum directly on the blonde’s tongue. “What a dirty girl… And a good cocksucker.” Lexa withdraws her cock out of Clarke’s mouth and rubs the head against her cheek. “Should I fuck your pussy,” she asks with a soft growl, reaching back to rub Clarke’s clit in smooth circles. “And unload my cum inside you, or keep fucking your talented mouth and shoot my cum down your throat?”</p>
  <p>Clarke shivers and grasps the length of Lexa’s cock. She jerks it off, twisting her wrists, squeezing the tip for the precum, and licking it away. “I want it in my pussy. Please, Lexa…”</p>
  <p>Smirking, Lexa slaps her cock against Clarke’s cheek one more time. “On your knees, and pull that sexy ass open so I can see what I’m doing.” She orders. Lexa moves behind Clarke and groans as the singer obediently shifts into position. Gripping her cock tightly, Lexa positions the tip of her cock against Clarke’s dripping and twitching entrance and bucks in sharply, making Clarke scream. “Tight…” Lexa grunts, her hands tight around Clarke’s hips. She slams in until she’s balls deep, and pulls out so only the head remains. She maintains a slow pace, making sure that Clarke is feeling every inch of her dick fucking into her.</p>
  <p>“If I knew you were so greedy for my cock, I would’ve fucked you like this sooner.” Lexa whispers as she ruts harder. She slaps Clarke’s ass and groans when it makes her pussy clench around her. “Fuck, you’re so…”</p>
  <p>Clarke whimpers and yanks her ass apart for Lexa, making the brunette gasp. Her asshole winks and Lexa groans, her thumb pressing against it. Clarke’s pussy convulses around her pounding cock, and Lexa doesn’t have to be told twice. She breaches the tightness of the first ring of muscles until her thumb is inside Clarke’s tight asshole. It was tighter and hotter than her pussy, and again, the thought of getting to fuck Clarke’s ass makes Lexa lose herself. She pounds faster into her, making her scream.</p>
  <p>“L-Lexa, oh fuck…” Clarke whimpers, her arms that are holding her ass open are trembling, yet Lexa is unforgiving with her roughness. “I’m <em>coming</em>,” she gasps out, her pussy clenching and milking Lexa’s dick. “<em>Pleasepleaseplease</em>, Lexa!” Clarke screams and gushes, her pussy choking Lexa’s cock as she keeps pounding. After all, she’s close too.</p>
  <p>“Aw shit,” Lexa growls and pumps some more before shoving herself deep as she comes, semen spurting in dense ropes that coated Clarke’s walls. Every jet of cum that spills out of her cock makes her hips twitch into Clarke. “God, Clarke…” She groans and pulls out of Clarke’s tightening holes before collapsing on the bed beside her sexy, sexy girlfriend. “You’re amazing. I mean, wow.”</p>
  <p>Clarke smiles and leans in for a kiss, slow and deep. She curls into Lexa’s open arms and nuzzles her neck. “I’ve been waiting for you to fuck me. Like <em>actually </em>fuck me into the bed, rough, passionate sex for a while now. I just didn’t know how to ask.” She blushes and kisses Lexa’s cheek. “Don’t get me wrong. I love making sweet, slow, romantic love with you. But sometimes, a girl has needs, you know?”</p>
  <p>“Oh boy, yes I do.” Lexa pulls Clarke tighter and grazes her nose against Clarke’s. “But next time, don’t be embarrassed to ask me about sexual stuff, okay? You know I love you and I’ll do anything for you.”</p>
  <p>Clarke smirks and runs her hands down Lexa’s sides. “If that’s the case, then… How about you get down there,” she lays on her back and spreads her legs. “And clean up the mess you made.”</p>
  <p>Lexa’s jaw drops at the devilish glint in Clarke’s eyes. She kisses her nose and crawls down, hooking her legs over her shoulders to open her up further. Lexa surveys the mess, groaning when white streaks of her cum leaks out of Clarke’s open pussy. Without hesitation, Lexa growls and devours Clarke’s pussy. She sucks out her cum from her entrance before shoving her tongue deep inside her. Above her, Clarke screams and bucks from the sensitivity and the messy sucking noises that is coming from between her legs.</p>
  <p>After a while, Clarke shivers and comes again, leaving her breathless and tugging at Lexa’s hair. At the sight of the brunette’s mouth, chin, and cheeks drenched with her cum, Clarke smirks and licks a stripe away.</p>
  <p>“Who’s the dirty girl now?”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. over the edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: G!P Lexa wakes up, cuffed to the bed so Clarke can do whatever she wants to her (namely, suck on her balls and not let her come). But then Lexa wakes up, uncuffed, and has some fun of her own.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="chapter">
    <p></p>
    <div class="userstuff module">
      <p>It was the restraints that woke Lexa up. She raised her head and looked around, her arms incessantly tugging on the cuffs that wrapped around her wrist and bound her to the bed’s headboard. She was naked and spread out and for a moment, she groaned at how open and debauched she might look. She looked around the empty bedroom in search for her wife. “Clarke?”</p>
      <p>“I’m here, baby.” Lexa watched Clarke emerge from the bathroom, wearing nothing but her crimson silk robe untied around the waist to allow Lexa the gorgeous view of her tummy and the swells of her breasts. “Like the cuffs?”</p>
      <p>Lexa shook her head. “This isn’t fair.”</p>
      <p>Clarke rolled her eyes and sank into the bed, between Lexa’s spread legs. “Yes it is. Remember three weeks ago? You tied me up just… like… this…” She smirked and traced the veins of Lexa’s half-erect cock with her fingertip. It twitched and Lexa barely managed to catch her breath. The singer’s nails raked along Lexa’s thighs, and it only made her dick spasm harder. Clarke’s nails moved higher, dragging along Lexa’s sides. In no time at all, Lexa’s meat was hard and teetering, leaking beads of precum along her lower stomach.</p>
      <p>At this, Clarke raised her brow. “You like that.” She stated. “You love being tied up and you want me having my way with you. Well then, <em>Lexa</em>.” Clarke cupped her testicles, and the brunette gasped, her back arching an inch off the bed, but it was enough for Clarke to feel the rush of power that came whenever she took charge. She flattened herself on the bed and spread Lexa’s legs further.</p>
      <p>“Babe, what—<em>shit!</em>” Lexa’s eyes shot open at the first touch of Clarke’s warm and moist lips on her sensitive balls. The brunette squirmed and tried not to look between her legs. Except she did, and the sight of Clarke, her face buried against her balls, made her cock throb and pulse out another string of precum. She whimpered and dug her nails into her palms. “Jesus fuck—your mouth—I don’t—“</p>
      <p>Clarke swirled her tongue along the tender sacs, making them damp with her saliva. She pulled back and blew gently, smirking as it made Lexa’s entire body tremble. Clarke kept Lexa’s legs apart and suckled on one of her balls, her lips firm around the shape of it. Her tongue bathed the soft skin and soon, she attempted to fit both of Lexa’s balls in her mouth.</p>
      <p>“God!” Lexa arched into a taut bow, her cock thicker and harder than it’s ever been. “Babe, y-you know how s-s-sensitive my balls are…” She whined. She glanced down and saw the sheen of precum coating the tip of her cock and her lower abdomen. This sight, accompanied by Clarke’s face nuzzled against her balls, was enough to send her to the edge. “Oh god, baby… I’m—“</p>
      <p>But Clarke didn’t allow her to finish her statement. She pulled back with a slick pop and licked her lips, spit along her chin which she wiped away. “No coming. Not until I let you.”</p>
      <p>Lexa gaped at Clarke and yanked at her cuffs. “But, Clarke—!”</p>
      <p>“Nope. So hush your mouth and keep still.” There was a delightfully dark tone in Clarke’s voice that made Lexa’s cock throb harder, and more insistently. She groaned and stared at the ceiling, her nearness to orgasm ebbing away. But as soon as it lessened, Clarke’s hand was around her shaft, pumping her length in firm, slow strokes. Lexa sputtered and squeezed her eyes shut, but it couldn’t be helped. Clarke’s mouth was back on her balls, sucking hard with slick, slurping noises that drove Lexa crazy, and unbearably close to coming. It was as if Clarke sensed it, and she immediately pulled away.</p>
      <p>“No!” Lexa sobbed, her entire body flush with sweat, her chest heaving as she breathed raggedly. “Please, Clarke… I’m so close!”</p>
      <p>“I don’t want you to come.” Clarke smirked and kept her hand on the base of Lexa’s cock. “Do I have to put a cock ring on you, or are you going to be a good girl?”</p>
      <p>Lexa swallowed hard, her cock pulsing unbearably hard. She could feel her cum in her balls, begging to be released, her body tingling, her every movement and every touch could be felt ten times over. “I’ll be good.”</p>
      <p>Clarke grinned and winked at Lexa, as she got to work once more. She repeated the process of licking and sucking Lexa’s balls until she was on the brink of coming, only to pull away. It reached the point where Lexa was numb with pleasure, her senses a constant throb. Clarke, realising this, cupped the base of Lexa’s blushing cock, thick and pulsing in her hand. She parted her lips and swallowed down the brunette’s soft balls. At this, Lexa gasped and whimpered, resigning herself to the fact that she would <em>never</em> get to come.</p>
      <p>But she was wrong. Lexa warned Clarke that she was close, but still, the singer’s mouth remained, wrapped around her balls. Lexa sucked at air, breath coming out in ragged gasps. When Clarke sucked harder and hummed around her testicles, Lexa wrestled with the cuffs and bucked her hips. She came in torrents, her cum spilling out all over her chest and stomach. It pooled in white streaks, her load the biggest it’s ever been. “Oh god, oh god, <em>Clarke</em>…”</p>
      <p>The singer smiled and with Lexa’s cock still pulsing out ropes of her semen all over her stomach, she mounted the brunette and slid her cock into her pussy. Lexa yelped, her eyes wide open, as she watched Clarke’s tits bounce, and felt the slickness of her wife’s pussy wrapped around her sensitive, twitching meat. Clarke rode her, hips swirling in circles, tight and hot and making Lexa unbearably close again. And after that torture of sorts, Lexa was ready to shoot her cum deep inside Clarke.</p>
      <p>Clarke fell forward, arms propped on either side of Lexa’s head. “You actually like this, don’t you babe?” She husked, a delighted smirk on her lips, yet her voice sounded strained. Lexa felt her pussy clench, and she knew she was close. “You love it when I have my way with you. You’re such a slut for me… For my pussy, my mouth, and my ass.” Lexa shivered and nodded, breathing becoming shallow. “Unload in my pussy, Lexa. I want to feel that cock pulse out that warm cum inside me…”</p>
      <p>Lexa grunted and thrust up into Clarke a few more times before coming so hard that she felt her toes go numb, and her lungs constrict in a delightfully painful way that her vision dimmed. She stayed conscious long enough to witness Clarke, arching like a goddess and coming with Lexa’s name on her lips.</p>
      <p>And then, she passed out.</p>
      <p>*~*~*</p>
      <p>Lexa stirred, relieved that her wrists were no longer bound and her wife curled against her side. She kissed the top of Clarke’s head and glanced at the clock. They slept for four hours, and it’s almost lunch time. But not before having a little fun of her own.</p>
      <p>She stretched her sore body and gently turned Clarke over so that she was laying on her stomach. Lexa licked her lips at the sight of her ass and leaned over to kiss it. She reached into the bedside drawer and took out a bottle of lube and Clarke’s purple vibrator. Nuzzling the small of Clarke’s back, Lexa parted her ass cheeks and licked along her puckered butthole. It stirred Clarke awake, and as she propped herself up, Lexa pushed her tongue deeper inside her tightness.</p>
      <p>“Oh…” Clarke groaned. She looked back at Lexa and raised her brow. “What are you doing?”</p>
      <p>Lexa swirled her tongue and nipped Clarke’s ass cheek. “I want to have my own fun.”</p>
      <p>She raised Clarke’s butt and made her sit back on her calves, still face-down on the bed. “Yank your ass open for me.” Clarke obeyed, and Lexa’s cock twitched at the delectable sight; Clarke’s asshole slick with her spit and clenching in anticipation for her. Lexa smirked and inched her finger inside, making sure to twist and curl it inside Clarke’s ass. The insides, her walls, were slick and warm that every time Lexa finger fucked her anally, her cock throbs.</p>
      <p>Lexa dribbled lube all over Clarke’s ass crack and added another finger. She scissored them inside, stretching Clarke further, while she jacked off her hard cock. “Fuck, Lexa… S-stop. Put your cock in my ass. It’s begging for you…”</p>
      <p>As she said that, Lexa felt her muscles clench around her fingers. She whimpered and wiped her soaked fingers along Clarke’s inner thighs before flipping her over so that now she was on her back. Clarke squealed and bit her lip at the sight of Lexa’s cock, proud and stiff, shining with cum. Lexa noticed the look in Clarke’s eyes and smirked. “You want it in your mouth, don’t you?” She asked, grasping it by the base and slapping it against Clarke’s pussy.</p>
      <p> Clarke whimpered and bucked into her cock. “I want it in my tight little ass more, Lexa.<em>Please</em>.”</p>
      <p>Growling, Lexa lubed up her cock and positioned herself against Clarke’s waiting asshole. She pushed in slowly, watching every move Clarke made. When she was fully sheathed inside her, Lexa spread Clarke’s pussy lips and relished the sight of Clarke’s clit twitching, her pussy hole clenching, begging for something to squeeze. “Oh wow, look at that slutty lil’ hole…” Lexa grinned up at Clarke as she shivered and gasped, Lexa’s thumb pressing down on the singer’s stiff clit. “You want something in your pussy, don’t you? Don’t worry, babe.” Lexa picked up the vibrator and switched it onto its lowest setting, before pushing it inside her slick pussy.</p>
      <p>“Fuck!” Clarke screeched and bucked roughly into Lexa. The brunette smirked and alternated her thrusts with the vibrator. She upped the intensity of the vibrations to the third setting, her eyes widening as she felt the buzzing against her cock, separated by skin and muscle. Lexa sucked in a breath and pounded into Clarke in rough, hard thrusts that shook the entire bed.</p>
      <p>“Take it… Take my dick inside you.” Lexa growled and upped the vibrator to its highest setting. Her hips jerked and she rutted into Clarke’s ass with abandon. Her skin slapped against Clarke’s, and paired with the tightness of her wife’s ass, the vibrator was sending her rapidly to the brink. “I’m gonna…” Lexa twisted the vibrator deep inside Clarke’s pussy, as she arched and bucked back into every thrust. Lexa gripped Clarke’s hip and fucked her into the mattress that she came in thick ropes inside Clarke’s grasping ass.</p>
      <p>“Oh god, I’m sorry, baby…” Lexa whimpered, her hips still twitching. She slumped forward, the phallus inside Clarke’s dripping cunt still vibrating away.</p>
      <p>Clarke flipped them over and with a smirk, she continued to ride Lexa’s thick meat, still semi-hard inside her ass. “Play with the vibrator.” She husked, and Lexa obeyed. As Clarke bounced on top of her, she gripped the toy and twisted and used it to fuck her wife. “Yes!” She shrieked, her thighs trembling as she struggled to keep her movements. Lexa watched her, in awe, as Clarke rode Lexa’s cock with only a care for her own orgasm.</p>
      <p>“Pull it out, pull it out!” Clarke screamed. Lexa snapped into action, and as if a dam was unplugged, Clarke squirted and gushed out hot streaks of cum all over Lexa. The brunette moaned and dropped the toy somewhere and kept rubbing Clarke’s clit until she slumped, limp, on top of Lexa.</p>
      <p>Lexa eased her cock out of Clarke’s ass, whimpering at the dragging sensation, and the loss of warmth. She kissed Clarke’s neck and brushed her hair away from her face. “You good?”</p>
      <p>“Evidently.” Clarke giggled weakly, her entire body still trembling. “I can’t believe we just spent the day in bed, Lexa.”</p>
      <p>Lexa laughed and kissed her cheek. “The day’s not over yet, baby.”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. keep warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>The sweet hum of the coffee machine lulls Lexa back to her sleepy stupor, the cool winter morning creeping along up her spine. The crisp and heady aroma of her brewing coffee is enough for her to be hypnotized. She pours out the coffee in two cups, stirs in liquid creamer and a bit of sugar, before leaning against the counter and taking the first sip of the day. Lexa throws a couple of croissants into the toaster oven without moving her feet, grunting as she shoves the toaster oven’s door shut. She grins down at Clarke, who is on her knees, mouth stuffed with cock.</p><p>Lexa cups Clarke’s cheek and grazes her thumb along her jaw, her nostrils flaring as Clarke’s throat tightens around her cock. “Jesus…” She groans, her fingertips touching Clarke’s cheek as the head of her shaft reshapes her mouth. “D-don’t suck too hard, Clarke. I just want to feel your warm mouth for a while.”</p><p>The blonde nods and remains kneeling down before Lexa, breathing through her nose, as the brunette smears vegan cream cheese on one croissant, and Nutella on the other with a shaky hand. Her cock is stiff and beyond hard, and every time she glances down to see Clarke’s lips wrapped around the base of her cock, her thick meat twitches.</p><p>Lexa eases her dick out of Clarke’s mouth, appreciating the slippery noise that comes from Clarke as she licks her lips clean. “Breakfast’s ready.” She says with a grin, helping Clarke stand up before sliding behind her, heavy cock bobbing between her legs as she slides into Clarke’s slick and hot cunt. Lexa stays there, nibbling on her breakfast and drinking her coffee, hips flush against her cock warmer’s ass.</p><p>She thrusts in shallow undulations, enough to make Clarke’s breath catch. Lexa wraps her arm around Clarke’s stomach and palms her bare tits. She’s finished with her breakfast, and it is almost time for a second one. “You make my cock so sensitive to your heat.” Lexa purrs into Clarke’s ear, her thrusts becoming deep as she pulls out, all the way, and shoving her meat deep inside the blonde. “It feels fucking amazing…” Coffee spills on the tiled counter, but Lexa doesn’t give a damn. She grasps Clarke’s hips and <em>pounds</em> into her, her face against Clarke’s back.</p><p>Clarke pants and grips the edge of the counter until her knuckles pale, her ass rutting back into Lexa while she slams into her, her nails digging into Clarke’s bare hip. She slaps her ass, palm colliding against the soft, ivory skin flesh that bounces, as Lexa continued to fuck Clarke, her desperate moans making her cock harder. It takes a few more pumps for Lexa to growl and shove her pulsing meat deep into Clarke’s grasping pussy, her muscles clenching deliciously around her. Lexa grunts and she shoots load, just as Clarke shivers, her knees buckling as her orgasm follows directly after.</p><p>Lexa grins and holds Clarke up until she manages to stand up on her own. Her cock softens but she doesn’t pull out. She’s too comfortable. Lexa grabs her mug and refills it halfway with coffee. She takes a sip, rolling her hips to gauge how sensitive Clarke is, only to grin when the blonde almost drops her half-eaten croissant. “Feel good, huh?” Lexa husks. She spanks her cock warmer’s ass and pulls out. A line of cum trickles out of Clarke, but Lexa loves seeing her semen drip out, and Clarke knows it. So she flexes her pussy muscles, the translucent liquid running down her thigh.</p><p>That is usually how they start their day.</p><p>After Lexa makes Clarke sit on the couch to relax and drink her coffee, she washes the dishes and tells Clarke that a client is coming over. Clarke smiles at this and nods, offering Lexa her coffee mug and crawling dutifully, like the perfect cock slave that she is, with her asshole and pussy plugged with Lexa’s vibrating toys. The brunette watches with a delighted grin as Clarke crawls to her office, while Lexa cleans up and takes a quick shower.</p><p>Dressed in loose slacks and a dress shirt rolled up to her elbows, Lexa hears the doorbell ring and so she lets her client in. He follows behind Lexa into her office, and as the brunette falls on her leather seat, she catches a glimpse of Clarke, eagerly waiting for her. Lexa scoots closer and she feels a hand working on unbuttoning her fly to take her cock out. “So, what can I do for you today, Mr. Leeson?”</p><p>As Lexa’s client begs Lexa for a consultation regarding his on-going novel, Lexa clasps her hands and leans against them. She squirms and clears her throat, Clarke’s mouth working on taking her flaccid shaft in. She tongues Lexa’s length and her teeth grazes the sensitive tip, making Lexa’s thigh slam against the side of the table. “I don’t usually do that kind of thing.” She tells Leeson. “Especially not if it’s o-on-going.”</p><p>Lexa sputters and releases a soft breath. She glances down to Clarke who is seemingly enjoying herself while she bobs her head in deep strokes. Her lips tight around Lexa’s length, she takes her in all the way to the root, her throat clenching around her cockhead, before pulling out all the way to lick and concentrate on the tip of Lexa’s sensitive meat. The brunette half-listens to the man’s half-hearted excuses as she rifles through her desk’s drawers under the pretense of finding a pen, when in reality she is watching Clarke work on her dick.</p><p>She reaches down and grasps a handful of Clarke’s hair, tugging firmly but not enough to hurt. She’s close, and she needs Clarke to know. She needs to feel that hot throat milking every bit of cum Lexa can offer, as she leafs through the thick rough draft of the author sitting across from her. “From your first page alone, it’s obvious this needs a lot of work.” Lexa says sternly, dropping her pen and leaning back in her leather seat. Her eyes dart downwards, a small grin curling at her lips as she watches Clarke palm her balls. “Look, Mr. Leeson. I can’t hold your hand through this writing thing. You have to do it on your own. Just because you’re the s-son of my boss doesn’t make you a good writer.” She tightens her grip on her arm rests, her cock pulsing in time with her heart beat.</p><p>Lexa breathes heavily and bites her knuckles. Her client asks what’s wrong, and Lexa shakes it off. “Cramp.” She grits out. “J-just try to work on this some more.” She says, pointing at the mess of a draft she has on her desk. “And don’t give me a half-finished work, for goodness’ sake.”</p><p>She watches Leeson leave with his papers. She waits for the front door to close before pushing back, her cock slapping against her stomach. “And you. You’re a naughty girl, sucking my cock when I’m in a meeting. You only make my cock warm, not suck me off every chance you get.” Lexa smirks at the sight of Clarke’s plump lips slick with spit and precum. “What do you have to say for yourself, Clarke?”</p><p>“Nothing.” She says. “Can I go back to my duties now? You haven’t shot your load in my mouth and you’re still so hard, Lexa.”</p><p>The brunette chuckles and shakes her head. There was a time when she made Clarke call her master, but it felt too formal. Or maybe she just doesn’t get off of being called as such. She still prefers hearing her name in Clarke’s sultry voice. “I don’t think you got what I’m saying just now, sweetheart.” Lexa says with a small grin. Clarke pouts, and Lexa groans at the sight. She spoils Clarke too much, she knows, but it’s worth it. “Alright, alright.” She concedes, sitting back with a small sigh, as Clarke grips her meat and sucks on the tip until her cheeks hollow. “It’s not going to take much anyway, you cockslut.” Lexa murmurs. She uses the term almost endearingly, knowing it makes Clarke suck her dick harder.</p><p>Clarke bobs her head and pumps her hands, twisting in a rhythm that flies past Lexa’s head. She is far too distracted to take note, because it feels too fucking good and Clarke looks like she’s enjoying herself as her tongue digs into the slit of Lexa’s thick cock. “God damn, Clarke…” Lexa growls, and her hips buck off her chair. Clarke locks her eyes with her and squeezes the brunette’s heavy balls. She sucks harder, her spit running down Lexa’s pulsing length.</p><p>“I’m gonna blow, Clarke.” Lexa whimpers, and Clarke takes her meat deeper down her throat. She makes gagging noises and Lexa loses it. The blonde strokes Lexa’s cock faster as her dick throbs, her load spilling all over her tongue, filling up her mouth. Lexa’s hips jerk, and she gasps, sucking air until she manages to calm her rapidly beating heart.</p><p>And the thing is, her cock is still hard in Clarke’s mouth, and she has yet to stop sucking.</p><p>Lexa pulls her rigid meat out of her mouth and shakes her head as Clarke attempts to chase after it. “You’ll get it again, sweetheart. Don’t worry.” She kisses the blonde’s forehead, nose, and mouth. “Now, be a good girl for a while and just keep my cock in that sexy mouth. I need to finish a few things before lunch and I won’t be able to do that if you keep sucking my cock.”</p><p>A few hours later, Lexa stops stroking Clarke’s hair. She stands up with trembling legs, cock rigid and jutting out between her legs. “Come, baby girl. I’ll make us some lunch.”</p><p>After preparing a simple meal, Lexa walks into their living room, followed by Clarke who is crawling on the floor. Lexa switches on the television and plops herself down, grinning as Clarke does not miss a beat and climbs on top of her lap. Clarke wiggles and Lexa keeps her hand on her ass while she contemplates which hole she wants. She tugs at the anal plug as she drags her fingers along Clarke’s slit. “I think I’ll go with your pussy.” Lexa murmurs against Clarke’s shoulders. The blonde smiles and sinks onto her half-erect cock, facing sideways on Lexa’s lap.</p><p>The brunette kisses her nose and hands her the bowl of fried rice mixed with various vegetables. They eat together, watching television while Clarke spoons food in her mouth, and then into Lexa’s. She keeps her hands on Clarke’s hips and squirms, resting her cheek against the blonde’s arm.</p><p>By the time they finish their lunch, Lexa’s cock is rock hard and sensitive inside Clarke’s slick pussy. She eases out, moaning at the sight of her shaft glistening with Clarke’s girl cum. “Meet me in the bedroom? I want a nap.”</p><p>Clarke nods and crawls to the bedroom while Lexa cleans the house and washes the dishes. She washes her face and walks into their bedroom, grinning at the sight of Clarke, curled like an adorable little comma on their neat bed. Lexa slides in behind her and grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand. She slicks up her fingers and tugs gently on Clarke’s ass plug, replacing it with her slippery digits. She slides her meat into Clarke’s pussy and gets her cock wet, her hips moving in shallow thrusts before pulling back out. Lexa replaces her fingers in Clarke’s ass with her cock, and pulls her sexy body against her front, hips flush against Clarke’s ass.</p><p>The blonde cranes her neck and kisses Lexa’s cheek. She smiles and nuzzles Clarke’s neck, and falls asleep, exactly like that, her cock balls deep inside Clarke’s asshole, limbs wrapped around her cock warmer’s waist.</p><p>Lexa stirs after a few hours of sleep. Her cock is erect, and she thrusts slowly, watching Clarke in case she wakes up too soon. She loves fucking into Clarke’s tight asshole while she’s still asleep. She feels relaxed and warmer, and as Lexa pulls her cock out halfway to add more lube to her shaft, and then pushes back inside.</p><p>She ruts slowly at first, keeping her hips flush against Clarke’s plump butt while she grinds and rolls her hips without pulling her cock out. She breathes raggedly against Clarke’s neck and she bites down gently on her earlobe. “Fuck…” Lexa growls. She cups Clarke’s breasts and mouths at her neck, her hips pumping faster as she allows her need to fuck Clarke into the mattress take over her. Lexa rolls them over so that Clarke is on her stomach, and humps, her upper body flush against Clarke’s while her hips piston in and out of her.</p><p>Lexa is breathing raggedly into Clarke’s ear when she cranes her neck and nibbles her jaw. “Keep going…” She whimpers, reaching back to claw the back of Lexa’s neck. “Need that cock pounding into me.”</p><p>Grinning, Lexa plants her knees on either side of Clarke’s body and pulls herself up. She pries Clarke’s ass apart and watches her cock, thick and slick with lube, stretch out her tiny asshole. She loves watching her dick ream Clarke open, because Clarke loves it. She wiggles and squirms, urging Lexa to <em>fuck</em> her. Lexa can do nothing else but obey.</p><p>“I’m coming,” warns Clarke, and Lexa simply grins and pounds into her harder. She keeps her eyes on her pumping cock, her hips rocking and the bed along with it. “Yesyesyes, I’m coming, Lexa!” Clarke shrieks and the walls of her anus clamps down on Lexa’s cock, as her hips stutter and her meat pulses out ropes upon ropes of cum. She continues to move in shallow juts of her hips, stomach muscles rippling with the effort, as she finishes unloading in Clarke’s tight ass.</p><p>Lexa hisses, the oversensitivity making her flaccid meat twitch as she pulls out. She plants kisses all over Clarke’s butt cheeks and replaces the anal plug to keep her load inside her. “I’m not kidding when I say I can fuck your greedy holes all day, you know.” Lexa whispers against Clarke’s temple before rolling off of her to collapse on the bed.</p><p>Clarke laughs and climbs on top of Lexa to slide her soft cock into her drenched pussy, eliciting a guttural whimper from both of them. “Nor am I, when I say I need your cock inside my holes always.”</p><p>Spanking Clarke’s ass, Lexa nuzzles the base of her throat while she squeezes and massages her soft flesh. “I’m glad we have this symbiotic relationship, then.” She grins and kisses the underside of Clarke’s jaw. “And if you’re a good girl, hump my cock while I go and order us some takeout.”</p><p>As Lexa reaches for her phone on the bedside table, back propped against the headboard, Clarke smirks and rolls her hips. The brunette’s head bumps against the headboard, and with shaky fingers, dials the number to their favourite Thai food place, while she watches her cock, hard once more, slide in and out of Clarke’s slippery pussy.</p><p>That is how they end their day. After eating their dinner, during which Lexa’s cock is buried in Clarke’s clenching pussy, they take a quick shower together before falling into bed. Tonight, Clarke decides to be on top, so she climbs Lexa’s wiry frame, sinks her warm pussy around Lexa’s limp cock, and falls asleep. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. saturday chores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Ever since Clarke and g!p Lexa bought a house together, they designated Saturdays for chores. To get through the day without being bored, they fuck in between chores, sometimes even during.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Saturdays used to be Lexa’s least favourite days, ever since she started owning her own house. Don’t get her wrong. She loves her new home, especially since she lives with Clarke. But the weekly chores that are always done on Saturdays drains her. But ever since a few weeks ago, their routine changed, thanks to Clarke’s genius and Lexa’s infinite libido.</p>
  <p>So when Lexa opens her eyes, the first thing she sees is the top of Clarke’s head. She kisses her there, and rolls off slowly, so as not to wake up her girlfriend. What Lexa sees next is something that she expects: her morning wood. Accustomed to it by now, she slides out of the sheets and leans back into the headboard, rigid cock in hand. She sighs and tugs the sheets down and off Clarke’s naked back, until she is spread out, naked and still asleep.</p>
  <p>Lexa smiles and traces the dimples of Clarke’s back, the curve of her spine, the dips of her sides. She situates herself between the singer’s legs as she palms her ass cheeks. Lexa parts them, and her cock twitches at the delectable sight of the rosebud that is Clarke’s asshole. She rubs at it with the pad of her thumb, and soon leans forward to run her tongue along her crack.</p>
  <p>Clarke shivers in her sleep, and wiggles her ass. Lexa smiles and smacks her lips together, making her lips moist with spit. She yanks Clarke’s ass cheeks further apart, and kisses her asshole, dips her tongue in, until the muscles relax and allows Lexa’s tongue further entrance. The brunette hums and keeps at it, tongue-fucking Clarke slowly until she can slip her thumb inside, up to the first knuckle.</p>
  <p>Lexa lubes her fingers and pushes her index finger, twisting and curling it until Clarke’s walls were warm and slick with lube. Lexa rises to her knees and lifts Clarke’s ass, knees tucked beneath her for leverage. She grasps her cock and slides the head through slippery folds, and pushes herself into her lover’s pussy.</p>
  <p>She groans at the wet heat of Clarke’s pussy as she ruts into her. Her cock pulses and she pulls out, only to inch back in, until she is balls deep inside Clarke’s sleeping form. Lexa plants her hands on either side of her love’s body, and kisses the exposed nape of her neck. Clarke stirs, and she turns her head to smile at Lexa. “I thought I was dreaming, but it felt way too good to be an illusion,” she moans, writhing against Lexa’s hips. The brunette grins and nuzzles her neck as she thrusts in deep, fluid strokes that makes Clarke gasp.</p>
  <p>“Good morning, baby.” Lexa whispers softly as she licks and mouths at Clarke’s ear. The singer shudders and Lexa pushes another finger in Clarke’s tight asshole. After all, they have a long day ahead of them. “You’re already clenching around my dick and I barely fucked you.” Lexa smiles and ruts faster, her strokes becoming shallow and rough. She pounds Clarke into the bed, grunting into her ear. “Fuck, babe. I’m gonna come.”</p>
  <p>Clarke reaches back and cups the back of her neck. “Do it. I want to feel that cock twitching inside me.” the blonde whimpers, her hips rising to meet Lexa’s insistent thrusts. The brunette shudders and pumps her cock, reaching underneath Clarke’s trembling body to rub quick circles against her clit. “O-oh, yes… Fuck me, Lexa. Fill me up with your cum—<em>ahh!</em>”</p>
  <p>Lexa groans and buries her face into Clarke’s neck. She sucks on her pulse point and ruts harder until her hips twitch, so she pulls out and pops the slick head into Clarke’s tight asshole. The blonde shivers, and she comes with a gasp. Above her, Lexa grunts and sinks her teeth into Clarke’s neck as she comes as right after Clarke, pulsing out thick ropes deep into her grasping asshole, tight and quivering as it fills with her cum.</p>
  <p>Lexa eases her cock out and hums at the dribble of her semen trickling out of the twittering rosebud. “Stay,” she murmurs, as she rifles through the bedside table. She retrieves one of Clarke’s anal plugs, and as Lexa lubes it, she kisses Clarke’s ass cheeks and twists it inside. The blonde cries out, but wiggles her ass and gets accustomed to the plug quickly.</p>
  <p>And that’s how they start their day.</p>
  <p>After they get dressed, Clarke and Lexa pad over to the kitchen. Clarke dumps handfuls of mixed fruit—grapes, blueberries, melon, honeydew, strawberries, and cherries into a bowl. She slices one banana into thick rounds, douses the mix with a bit of lemon juice and honey, hops up on the kitchen counter, and eats. She knows to lean back into the wall so Lexa can crouch, hook her arms underneath Clarke’s legs, and kiss up her inner thighs.</p>
  <p>Clarke hums around a mouthful of fruit as she runs her hands through Lexa’s hair. She licks at her lover’s pussy in slow strokes of her tongue, circling her clit, before closing her lips around the nub. Clarke shivers and almost chokes, but she releases a slow breath and humps into Lexa’s tongue. The brunette smirks and parts her pussy lips to lick circles along the rim of her entrance. She plays with the anal plug, tugging and twisting it inside Clarke’s asshole. Lexa pushes her tongue in, and fucks Clarke in shallow dips.</p>
  <p>“Lexa…” Clarke moans, her butt rising off the counter to buck into Lexa’s tongue. “I need more. I want to come all over your sexy mouth… Coat your chin with my cum—!” She shrieks when Lexa bites down on her clit, making her shudder and gasp. Clarke comes hard with a gush, her girl cum pooling in Lexa’s mouth as she continues to lick and suck on her entrance. Lexa withdraws to sucking on Clarke’s slick, swollen pussy lips, until Clarke is gasping and struggling for breath, her breakfast long forgotten.</p>
  <p>Lexa nibbles on Clarke’s trembling inner thighs before rising up and planting a tender kiss on her girlfriend’s mouth. She smiles and sucks the sweetness from her bottom lip before taking a bite from Clarke’s breakfast. “You taste so good.”</p>
  <p>“I know. You say that every time.” Clarke giggles, fixes her panties and pulls her shorts back up. After they finish with breakfast, Clarke breaks out the vacuum cleaner just as Lexa heads out into the mid-morning’s heat to mow the lawn and trim the rose bushes that were already planted when they purchased the house.</p>
  <p>Lexa finishes with a sigh, after having mown the front yard as well as the backyard. She dumps the cut grass into a brown sack along with the trimmed branches. She gathers a few roses, trims off the thorns, and raps on the sliding glass door just as Clarke passes by. Lexa smiles and with a flourish, offers Clarke the rose. “M’lady,” she says.</p>
  <p>The blonde grins and pecks Lexa’s nose. “Thank you, love.” She takes it and smells the heady scent of the crimson rose petals. Lexa beams and kisses Clarke’s mouth, allowing her lips to linger, before moving on and tugging at the weeds that littered across their backyard. She prepares a few pots, since Clarke has been meaning to start up a little herb garden with basil, rosemary, mint, and maybe some cilantro.</p>
  <p>Once she finished gardening, Lexa sinks onto a lawn chair and groans, wiping the heat away from her cheeks. The glass door slides open and Clarke steps out, holding a tall glass of pale yellow lemonade. She thanks Clarke and gulps a bit of down. Without saying a word, Clarke takes Lexa’s gardening cushion and sinks down on it, right before her lover.</p>
  <p>“Clarke…” Lexa swallows hard and scoots back on the chair. “I know what you’re trying to do. We’re <em>outside</em>.”</p>
  <p>“That wasn’t a problem for you before.” Clarke smirks and unlaces Lexa’s board shorts. She tugs it low enough to take Lexa’s cock out, already half-hard at the thought of feeling her girlfriend’s lips around her dick. Clarke strokes it until it is completely erect, before she brings her mouth to the thick shaft.</p>
  <p>Lexa’s breathing hitches and she slams the drinking glass on the table before she drops it. She sighs and wipes the sweat of her brow, her eyes wandering over to her neighbour’s backyard, in case he pops right out and says hi. Lexa steadies her breath and watches Clarke, her tongue curling around the head of her cock. She licks away the precum and kisses down Lexa’s length to mouth at her balls. Lexa groans and shakily drinks some more lemonade.</p>
  <p>Clarke looks up at Lexa and licks up her shaft to take the tip into her mouth, her lips pink, shiny, and swollen with spit and precum. Lexa grunts and her ass rises off the lawn chair. The blonde’s mouth sinks lower, the suction steady and the slurping noises makes Lexa’s cock twitch. The brunette warns Clarke softly that she is about to come, and so Clarke sucks harder, bobs her head faster, and takes Lexa deeper, all the way down her throat.</p>
  <p>With a murmur of Clarke’s name, Lexa’s cock twitches and she comes hard down Clarke’s throat. She sighs and watches her swallow down every drop, her tongue flicking against the sensitive slit that makes Lexa buck and twitch involuntarily. Clarke releases Lexa’s softening cock with a pop and licks the corner of her mouth. “Mmmmm.”</p>
  <p>“You’re so good to me.” Lexa laughs, tucking herself back in her shorts to pull Clarke onto her lap and kiss her face. Clarke giggles and wraps an arm around her neck. They sit there together, taking in this life. This <em>beautiful</em> life that they have forged together. It can’t possibly get any better than this.</p>
  <p>Clarke nuzzles Lexa’s cheek and kisses her repeatedly. Their next door neighbour steps out and greets Clarke and Lexa with a jovial laugh and a bowl of strawberries he grew himself. Clarke accepts it with thanks, and asks about his health and his wife while Lexa sits back, her arms around Clarke’s waist.</p>
  <p>Clarke excuses herself and they slink back into their home, while their neighbour smiles after them. And with a sigh, he stretches, and squints at the sun. “Ah, young love.”</p>
  <p>Inside, Lexa prepares sandwiches for her and Clarke, while the blonde rinses and slices up the strawberries. They sit by the breakfast counter, feeding each other the ripe strawberries. Lexa sucks on Clarke’s digits and hums at the sweet juice that floods her tongue. “That’s sweet.” She murmurs, waiting for Clarke to pop one in her mouth before leaning in to kiss her. The faint taste of her cum, Clarke’s lips, and the strawberries makes Lexa smile.</p>
  <p>After Clarke clears the table and Lexa washes the dishes, they cool off in the shower. Beneath the stream of cool water, Lexa lathers Clarke’s breasts and stomach with the pomegranate-scented body wash, while Clarke massages Lexa’s scalp with the fresh, minty smell of their shampoo. Lexa reaches down, parts Clarke’s ass cheeks with one hand while her other tugs at the butt plug there. Clarke relaxes and it releases. Lexa turns Clarke around, coaxes her to bend over, and pushes two fingers into her loose hole to wash out the cum she dumped inside Clarke that morning. She puts the plug back in, and spanks Clarke’s ass.</p>
  <p>They change into fresh clothes and together they head to the basement to do the laundry. As Lexa measures out the detergent, Clarke sorts out their clothes by colour. As Clarke dumps them in the wash, Lexa smiles and presses her hips into Clarke’s ass, her hands wandering up her girlfriend’s shirt. Clarke says nothing, but she pushes her butt into Lexa’s growing dick.</p>
  <p>Lexa tugs their shorts down, enough for her cock and Clarke’s ass to be free. Clarke closes the lid to the washing machine and bends over it. “Fuck my ass.” The singer demands, and Lexa simply kisses her ass cheek before tugging at the plug that keeps Clarke’s ass stretched out. Better to be safe than have a girlfriend in pain, Lexa searches for a bottle of lube that they often keep around the house for moments such as this.</p>
  <p>She lubes up and positions her cock against Clarke’s tight hole. Lexa grasps Clarke’s shoulders and shoves her cock into her ass. Clarke moans and grips the rumbling machine as Lexa wastes no time and pounds into her. She slips her hands up Clarke’s shirt and palms her breasts, while she leans into her ear and husks, “Your ass is fucking amazing… It’s so tight and hot, twitching like it doesn’t want my cock to leave it.”</p>
  <p>Clarke whimpers and keens into Lexa’s rigid meat, her ass pressing flush into the brunette’s stomach. “You feel so good, stretching me out like that.” She claws at Lexa’s neck and yanks her in for a sloppy kiss, as she pushes back into her rough thrusts. “Fuck me, Lexa. You know how hard I like it.”</p>
  <p>Lexa lifts one of Clarke’s legs up on the rumbling machine, the change in angle allowing her to shove her cock deeper into Clarke’s ass. The blonde screams, and taking Lexa’s hand off one of her breasts, she brings it between her legs to finger her leaking pussy.</p>
  <p>As the brunette rubs Clarke in rapid strokes, rough and fast just like her thrusts, Clarke soon seizes up and gushes hard, her girl cum trickling down her thighs and all over Lexa’s fingers. She continues to rut into Clarke’s tightness, her muscles clenching around her dick. “Come inside me. Shoot that load—<em>oh!”</em></p>
  <p>Lexa grunts and shoves her cock all the way inside, her balls twitching as she unloads in Clarke’s clenching heat. She presses her forehead into Clarke’s back and struggles to catch her breath. Underneath her, Clarke pulls away and turns in Lexa’s arms. She nuzzles her neck and smiles up at her.</p>
  <p>Her hand closes around Lexa’s cock, still twitching with a drop of precum leaking out of the tip. She bucks into Clarke’s palm and grunts. “Babe…”</p>
  <p>“I just want to clean you up.” Clarke grins and crouches down to take the tip into her mouth. “Ah!” Lexa cries out, her back hitting the wall behind her, knees trembling to keep herself up. Clarke swirls her tongue around the sensitive tip and releases it with a pop. “So good.”</p>
  <p>“What a dirty girl.” Lexa teases. She pats Clarke’s ass and both get dressed, just as the laundry finishes. Lexa puts the clothes in the dryer, while Clarke does the second batch.</p>
  <p>After laundry, they had takeout for dinner. Spring rolls, shrimp fried rice, eggplant curry, and a bowl of ice cream for dessert, shared between them. As they cuddle on their sofa, Lexa’s arms wrapped around Clarke’s shoulders, she sighs and closes her eyes.</p>
  <p>It really can’t get any better than this. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. fixation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: G!P Lexa is obsessed with her wife Clarke's ass.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>To say that Lexa Griffin-Woods has an obsession with her wife's backside is the understatement of a lifetime.</p>
  <p>Ever since high school, back when she was wearing the Cheerio Skirt of Tenacious Denial, it is impossible to deny that her eyes, whenever they try to intimidate Clarke into submission with a lioness’ glare, would try to catch a glimpse of that swell in her skirt, like rolling valleys and parabolic curves. But she would snap back and meet Clarke’s eyes. And in college, they would walk down New York streets, and Lexa would lag behind a little bit to stare and drool internally. This continued on through their dating years, until she finally comes out and says it.</p>
  <p>“Baby,” Lexa says with a sigh of conceding defeat. “I’m obsessed with your ass.”</p>
  <p>She bites her lip, terrified of Clarke’s lack of immediate reaction, which is why she leaps into her own defense. “You can’t blame me! I swear, your ass is hypnotic, and when you walk… Jesus. It’s like watching a pendulum sway.” Lexa tugs Clarke’s hand and looks up at her from her sitting position on the edge of their bed. “You’re not mad, are you?”</p>
  <p>“Goodness, no.” Clarke laughs and plops herself on Lexa’s lap. She wiggles, and Lexa groans at the firmness of her ass, warm and soft and firm. Lexa grunts and digs the outline of her cock against Clarke’s ass crack. “I don’t mind. My parents <em>did</em> say I have a great future behind me.”</p>
  <p>This starts the further sinkage into the obsession. Like a junkie, Lexa finds herself groping, touching, feeling—sometimes even in public. Hell, there’s no point in hiding her need to feel those curves of flesh in her greedy palms. It makes Clarke jump, and for her to swat Lexa’s hands off her ass. But it isn’t enough to get rid of her.</p>
  <p>Now that they’re married, Lexa is not beyond begging Clarke the time and freedom to worship her bum. Sometimes, she doesn’t even ask.</p>
  <p>Without waking Clarke up, Lexa rolls her on her stomach and peels off the blanket, leaving her naked and spread out before Lexa. Her eyes wandered down the curves of her back, and finally, to her ass. Lexa makes sure she’s not drooling before kissing Clarke’s back dimples, and then down to her ass cheeks. She kneels between her spread legs and drags her fingers along Clarke’s folds. She was warm and soft, much like her butt. Lexa releases a soft sigh to control herself. She has all the time in the world. After all, her wife sleeps like a fallen tree in an abandoned forest.</p>
  <p>She squirms out of her tightening panties and kicked them to the floor. Just staring at Clarke’s ass gets her going, and this time is no different. Lexa straddles her the backs of her thighs and spreads her butt cheeks with both hands. Lexa drools at the sight of the puckered flesh, all pink and tight, pulsing as Clarke breathes in deep. The brunette nuzzles the small of Clarke’s back, her tongue sliding along her crack. Lexa stifles a whimper of pleasure that courses through her body at the act of burying her face against Clarke’s bum. She grips the base of her cock as precum oozes out.</p>
  <p>Lexa always feels like she’s losing control every time her tongue grazes the crinkled flesh of her asshole. She pumps her shaft, wrist twisting each time she reaches the tip. Lexa shivers and digs her tongue against the puckered slit and draws back, a line of spit trailing after her tongue. “Fuck…” Her eyes dart to Clarke’s still sleeping features, and she sighs in relief.</p>
  <p>Not that it’s a bad thing for Clarke to wake up. Lexa just enjoys taking her time tasting Clarke until the muscles of her anus softens and she can slip her tongue in and out with no resistance whatsoever. Lexa licks her lips and buries her face between Clarke’s ass cheeks. She slurps and nibbles on her clean skin, while she feels wetness against her chin. Pulling back, she grins at the sight of Clarke’s pussy lips, slick with girl cum.</p>
  <p>Lexa lifts Clarke up so that she is laying on her knees, still face down on the bed. Her skin feels heated, yet she continues to doze off. Grasping her cock, Lexa drags it along her pussy lips until the head is shining with their mixed precum. She palms Clarke’s butt, moaning as she jiggles them. Lexa slides a finger along her crack, and slips a digit into her loosened anus.</p>
  <p>“Fucking tight ass…” Lexa grunts, and it stirs Clarke awake. She cranes her neck, eyes half open, and smirks at her wife.</p>
  <p>“You just can’t resist, can’t you?” Clarke teases, wiggling her ass and pushes back so her anal walls takes Lexa’s finger deeper. “Always have to be in my ass, huh?”</p>
  <p>Lexa grins. “You know me.” She says, spanking Clarke’s ass cheeks lightly, tapping them to watch them jiggle. Clarke moans, and Lexa does it harder and rougher, until the skin reddens and Clarke is whimpering. She pauses and kissed each swell of ass, before climbing up to slap her rigid dick against the flushed skin. Lexa sandwiches her shaft against Clarke’s crack and squeezes her ass cheeks together. She humps, slowly at first, but the sight is too much. Her cock jutting out and rutting against the sexiest ass Lexa has ever encountered, her desire wins over her need to stare at Clarke’s ass.</p>
  <p>“Have you seen your ass?” Lexa demands, spanking the globes of flesh as she humps her wife’s butt faster. “God, Clarke… It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” She whimpers and leans down to kiss Clarke’s spine. “And it’s gonna make me come. Should I paint your perfect butt, or should I unload my cum inside you?”</p>
  <p>Clarke squirms and bounces her ass against Lexa. “Whatever you want, baby. I just want your cum.”</p>
  <p>With a groan, Lexa loses it. She pulls back and strokes herself rapidly until the tip of her cock swells and spurts of cum coats Clarke’s bum. The brunette releases a breath and slaps the dickhead against Clarke, smearing the white streaks all over her skin. “God <em>damn</em>.”</p>
  <p>Lexa huffs and gathers her cum to rub it against Clarke’s ass. Her wife squirms and wiggles, knowing Lexa enjoys the sight. The brunette pushes against the small of Clarke’s back, making her arch and stick her butt out. “That’s it… Keep still, baby.” She positions the head of her cock against Clarke’s puckered hole, and pushes it in, groaning at the tight heat that surrounds her sensitive dick. Lexa trembles and grips Clarke’s hips tightly. Her eyes roll to the back of her head, and her stomach clenches.</p>
  <p>Clarke bites her lip and twists to watch Lexa’s features as she thrusts in shallow pumps. The tip rubs against her sensitive walls, and Clarke clenches, making the brunette gasp and buck sharply. “Shit, Clarke. You’re gonna get me hard again.”</p>
  <p>Smirking, Clarke repeated the motions, her anal muscles rippling against Lexa’s thick cock. The brunette grunts and collapses on top of her, her front flush against Clarke’s back. She humps against her, face buried in her neck. “That’s what you want, huh? My cock shoved in your tight ass?”</p>
  <p>Clarke’s soft whimpers fill Lexa’s ears, and she thrusts, grinding into Clarke while she slides her arms beneath her to cup her tits. “God, Lexa… Just fuck me already!”</p>
  <p>The brunette’s teeth sinks into her shoulders, and her hips thrust sharply into Clarke until her balls are flush against the swell of her wife’s ass. “It would be my pleasure.”</p>
  <p>*</p>
  <p>Often, when they are out on walks or errands, Lexa begs Clarke to wear a short skirt. Clarke complies easily enough, simply because she owns short skirts, and she loves wearing them. She loves the look on Lexa’s face whenever she skips, the skirt riding up and flashing bare skin and the pink sliver of the fabric of Clarke’s thong. Lexa swallows hard and walks faster.</p>
  <p>It is a clear day. Joggers, walkers, and couples on dates much like Clarke and Lexa litter Central Park. Lexa walks beside Clarke and makes sure that no one is behind them. No pervert that is not her, staring at her wife’s delectable bum, while they walk and appreciate each other’s company. She kisses Clarke’s cheek and grins at the sight of sunshine on her skin, her thick locks fluttering with the breeze.</p>
  <p>Lexa watches Clarke for a few moments before she takes the risk. She reaches out to grope Clarke’s ass; to fondle her for a few seconds, and to feel her fingers catching against that thong to tease the crinkled skin around her asshole. Lexa looks around, and when she is sure that no one is around to witness her deeds, Clarke smirks and darts away.</p>
  <p>Lexa straightens her dress and inhales deeply, hoping that her boner does not literally tear through her compression shorts. Her mind is filled with sordid images of her wife, spread out, ass cheeks yanked apart. Her heart races, and her cock throbs. She slides up beside Clarke and gropes her in the middle of Central Park. Lexa grabs a handful of ass and squeezes hard, a groan tearing through her at the pliant skin, and how her digits sink into her with minimum resistance. “<em>Fuck</em>!” She growls into Clarke’s ear. “I love your butt, baby. Holy shit.”</p>
  <p>Clarke squirms and swats Lexa away. “I know. You say that every day, almost.” She laughs and skips away from Lexa, squealing in delight as she sees a flock of geese over by the pond.</p>
  <p>Lexa sighs in defeat, double-checks the front of her dress for any telltale signs of an erection, before walking towards her wife.</p>
  <p>*</p>
  <p>Whenever Clarke finishes with a shower at night, she dries herself but does not put her clothes on. She rolls on the bed, naked, reading or playing Candy Crush Saga, whatever pleases her. This happens after dinner, so Lexa blazes through the dishes. She washes, dries, and stores them in their respective cupboards, so that she is just in time for the spectacle of Clarke Griffin-Woods, with her hair damp and her skin moist and smelling like peaches. Lexa double-checks the corner of her mouth in case she is drooling, grasps her cock over her pyjama pants, and approaches her.</p>
  <p>She lifts herself up over Clarke’s body, her hips flush against her ass, her arms on either side of Clarke’s body. Lexa kisses her back and licks a patch until a red mark is left. “You’re so gorgeous…” Lexa whispers, her hips rocking against Clarke. Her cock strains in her sweats as she rubs herself against her wife. Clarke moans and reaches back to rub the back of Lexa’s neck.</p>
  <p>Lexa continues rutting her hips, her cock fully erect now, as Clarke whimpers and bites down into the pillow. She digs her nails into Lexa’s scalp and pants, her skin flushing with arousal. “Fuck me, <em>pleasepleaseplease…</em>”</p>
  <p>With a delighted smile, Lexa yanks her sweats down low enough for her cock to spring out. She grabs a bottle of strawberry-flavoured lube and removes her shirt. She scoots of Clarke, kisses her butt, and licks a stripe up and down her puckered slit. Lexa dribbles lube all over her asshole and stares as it pools, before she pushes a finger inside her. “God…” She manages to groan out, her finger curling and spreading against Clarke’s anal walls.</p>
  <p>Clarke gasps and grips the sheets, her hips rising off the bed. She shifts her weight to her knees, allowing her to stick her ass out for Lexa. The brunette buries her face in between her ass cheeks and licks, sucks, nibbles from her asshole to her leaking pussy, while her cock bobs each time her tongue makes a pass against Clarke’s sensitive holes. Lexa spanks Clarke’s ass, a squeak escaping her lips as Lexa gets rougher and messier with her licks and sucks.</p>
  <p>Pulling back, Lexa wipes the mess off her chin and smiles at Clarke, who rolls on her back. “Get me the vibrator.” She says, and Lexa hurriedly obeys. She grabs it from their drawer full of toys, and hands it to Clarke, along with the bottle of lube. Clarke smirks, scoots up against the headboard, and crooks her fingers towards Lexa.</p>
  <p>Obeying as if entranced, Lexa strips naked and crawls towards her wife. She reads Clarke’s mind like an open book, so she goes to her hands and knees, and waits for Clarke to stretch her ass open. Lexa grunts and bites her lip, her cock twitching against her lower stomach with each thrust of Clarke’s finger inside her. She is shaking, clear lines of precum coating the head of her cock, by the time Clarke eases up on her teasing and slides the slick vibrator inside Lexa’s asshole. She flicks the switch, turns the dial to its first out of three settings, and smirks at the sight of Lexa.</p>
  <p>“Tables are turned, are they not?” Clarke grins and swats Lexa’s ass, the tan flesh reddening immediately.</p>
  <p>With a growl, Lexa straightens up and hovers over Clarke. “On your knees for me, baby. I’m so ready to fuck that ass of yours.” She grips her cock and pumps herself. Clarke giggles and obeys. She grips her ass cheeks, yanks them apart to give Lexa the optimal view.</p>
  <p>The brunette stares at the crinkles surrounding Clarke’s asshole. She bends down for a quick lick while she coats her cock with lube. Lexa positions the blushing tip against Clarke’s puckered hole and slips in with ease. “God,” Lexa stammers and swallows hard. The dual assault of the vibrator buzzing away against her sensitive spots and the tight heat of Clarke’s asshole makes her head spin. Her grip around Clarke’s waist tightens, and she pushes herself in to the hilt.</p>
  <p>After taking a few deep breaths to calm her impending orgasm, Lexa focuses on Clarke’s debauched position: ass spread out, hair a tangled mess all over her face. Lexa pulls out, pushes back in deeply, her arm looping around Clarke’s hips so she can rub her clit in small circles. “How does that feel, b-baby?” Lexa asks, her voice catching in her throat. “Good?”</p>
  <p>Clarke pants and nods, her entire body twitching with each deep thrust. “I feel so full with your hard cock, Lexa. I can’t get enough.” She grins and wiggles against Lexa, thus fueling her wife’s need to pound into her ass. She plants her hands firmly on the bed and juts her hips roughly, jolting Clarke with a moan. Lexa grins herself and repeats the movement until she is ramming into Clarke, their skins slapping harshly against each other’s. Clarke’s cries are increasing in volume, and her body is now trembling with abandon.</p>
  <p>“I-I’m gonna…” Clarke squeaks, her hips bucking helplessly against Lexa’s cock and fingers that are teasing her clit. Sweat trickles down the side of Lexa’s face, the vibrator increasing in its speed when Clarke reaches for the control to turn it to its maximum. She moans and digs her nails into Clarke’s ass.</p>
  <p>“Do it, Clarke.” Lexa husks into her wife’s ear. “Fucking come. I’m gonna blow too… And I want to feel your sexy ass gripping me tight. Come for me.”</p>
  <p>Clarke’s back arches, and with a sharp cry, she gushes all over Lexa’s fingers, her anal walls clenching around her cock as the brunette continues to thrust shallowly into her. “Shit, god <em>damn</em>…” Lexa grunts and slaps Clarke’s ass each time she thrusts inside. Her cock explodes with a groan, her hips stuttering in their movements.</p>
  <p>Rope upon rope spills into Clarke’s grasping hole, while Lexa is whimpering and struggling for breath. Her abs flex, and she pulls out, her orgasm prolonged by the vibrator that is making her ass tremble. She grunts, two more spurts of cum jerking out of her slick cock, landing on Clarke’s ivory skin ass.</p>
  <p>Lexa slumps, breathless, on top of Clarke as she reaches back to tug the vibrator out of her ass. She groans, the loss making her weak. “Fuck… We’ll have to do that again.” She whispers against her wife’s cheek.</p>
  <p>Giggling, Clarke kisses her cheek and wipes her back off of Lexa’s cum. She lies on her back, wraps her limbs around Lexa’s body, and kisses her cheek, mouth, and forehead. “We will, don’t worry.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. before breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Clarke wakes up horny, and Lexa doesn’t have a morning wood for once. So Clarke sucks Lexa off and rides her hard.</p>
      <p>…until Lexa wakes up.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Light stirs the dust motes that levitates around their bedroom, but it is not this that stirs Clarke awake. She is facing the window, the curtains drawn apart. A part of her desires a mystical force to yank the drapes shut and allow her a few more moments of unlit half-sleep. A part of her yearns for coffee. Last, but certainly not the weakest yearning—in fact it is the strongest—Clarke aches for her wife’s cock.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Clarke wiggles underneath the covers to turn and face Lexa. Still in the grips of sleep, Lexa’s eyelashes flutter with every deep breath she takes. Clarke admires her profile, the hollow of her throat, her collarbones, the swells of her breasts, her flat abdomen, only to pause. What was usually there is not.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>The tent in the sheets.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>This, of course, does not err Clarke’s conviction to have what she craves. She peels off the satin sheets, exposing Lexa’s limp cock. While not as impressive as when she is in full mast, the sight of Lexa’s cock is still enough for Clarke to start feeling heated from the waist down. She lays on her sideways, her torso pressing against Lexa’s arm.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>She rubs her body against Lexa’s limb, like a cat, her teeth digging into the slope of her shoulder. Lexa doesn’t stir, even when Clarke rakes her nails along her wife’s thighs. Clarke curls her fingers around the base of Lexa’s cock. She wraps her lips around a tan breast and suckles a dusky nipple. Her tongue traces the bumps of the pliant bud, sucking in a sporadic rhythm.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Drawing her mouth back, a line of spit connects Clarke’s bottom lip to Lexa’s slick nipple. She scoots down, nibbles on the slope of Lexa’s hipbone, and settles herself between her wife’s legs. Clarke brushes her nose against the seam of Lexa’s full testicles and drags her wet tongue from the base to the head. She watches Lexa’s features for any telltale signs that she might wake up but at the same time, she knows that Lexa can sleep through a thunderstorm especially after the night they had.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Clarke grips the base of her cock and holds her dick upright. She pumps, squeezing in gentle pulses, her wrist twisting with every upstroke. She makes sure to drag her smooth palm against the top of Lexa’s cock, aware that it is one of her more sensitive spots. Precum streaks Clarke’s hand. She smiles and licks her lips.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Lexa’s erect cock is heavy and rigid, its veins throbbing as Clarke traces them with her tongue. She uses the tip of her tongue to focus on the underside of Lexa’s cock where the shaft and the head meet. Then she wraps her lips around the tip and slurps at it, precum and spit mixing together to slick up Lexa’s erection.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Dragging her hand smoothly along the lightly pulsing meat of her wife, Clarke nuzzles the base and licks her shaved balls. The baby soft skin of Lexa’s balls feels crinkled and warm and tastes musky, just the way Clarke likes it. She sucks a single sphere into her mouth and tightens her lips around it while she fucks her wife’s penis with her fist.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Clarke pulls back, leaving Lexa’s testicles slick with spit. She glances up to make sure that she is still sleeping, and she is. Smiling, Clarke remembers being woken up by Lexa’s cock dragging in and out of her soaked cunt only last week. She woke up with a jerk on that day when Lexa shoved her cock inside her in a particularly rough thrust that nudged at her g-spot. She came so hard that morning that they were unable to cease their rampant fucking until noon. It’s time for Clarke to return the favour.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>The juncture of Clarke’s legs are wet and dripping as she sits up and straddles Lexa’s strong thigh. Clarke shivers and flattens her hands on the mattress as she drags her clit against the muscle of Lexa’s leg. She bites down on her lip to stifle her moan. Cum streaks along her thigh, and Clarke has to stop herself from just humping Lexa’s leg until she explodes like a desperate animal. Sucking in a shaky breath, Clarke climbs up on Lexa’s lap and flattens her pussy against her wife’s stiff meat, her nether lips splaying to accommodate the thick shaft.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>She rocks her hips, a shudder wrecking her body as her clit grinds against Lexa. Clarke slumps forward on buckling arms. She comes as sudden as an ice storm despite the weather reporter’s alerts— despite the warning signs of her impeding orgasm. Her entire body shakes, her walls clenching around nothing as her hips continue to move. Every so often, the tip of Lexa’s cock snags Clarke’s entrance, and a sharp moan escapes her throat.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>During all this, especially during Clarke hitting her peak, Lexa wakes up.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>She cracks an eye open when she feels something warm, wet, and familiar against her dick. When she gets an eyeful of Clarke, her head thrown back, exposing her gorgeous throat, her thighs trembling as she humps against her, Lexa immediately feigns sleep once more. She wants to experience what Clarke will do to her.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>As she comes down from her sudden yet violent orgasm, Clarke evens out her breathing and, gripping Lexa’s cock, she sinks down on it, taking every inch inside her slicked pussy until the hilt of her wife’s shaft meets her ass.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Clarke rides Lexa slowly at first. Hips rising in languid undulations, like ocean waves on a still day. Still sensitive from her orgasm, Clarke trembles each time the head of Lexa’s cock nudges the mouth of her cervix, so deep that it knocks the breath out of her.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>But soon, Clarke’s need builds up again. She stares at Lexa’s relaxed features and her breath picks up. Clarke throws her head back and cries out, her walls clamping down around Lexa. She shudders violently and cum gushes out of her pussy. “Fuck…” She hisses, thighs quivering as she keeps grinding into Lexa.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Clarke collapses on top of Lexa and raggedly breathes against her cheek. When she notices her muscles twitching, she raises her brow. “You’re awake, aren’t you?”</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Lexa opens her eyes and grins. “Uh huh. You naughty girl.” She swats her palm against Clarke’s plump ass. She stops fucking herself onto Lexa’s cock to catch her breath. “You can’t even wait ‘til I wake up to start fucking yourself on my cock?”</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Biting down on her lip, Clarke digs her nails into Lexa’s shoulders and squeezes her inner muscles around her cock. “Can’t help it, baby. How about you show me what you do to bad girls?”</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Lexa wastes no time grasping the back of Clarke’s hair to kiss her hard until she is panting raggedly against her cheek. “Turn around and sit back on my dick.” She husks out, and Clarke promptly obeys. Lexa fills her hands with Clarke’s plump butt and slips her cock back inside her, still hard and flushed red from being inside her wife’s slippery pussy. She sits up, presses her chest flush against Clarke’s back, and thrusts upward.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>“Oh!” Clarke gasps, her back arching as she is filled again. Lexa’s cock feels thicker inside her in this angle. Every movement Lexa makes, Clarke feels exactly how deep, how big, and how thick her meat is buried inside her.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>“Fuck yourself on my cock.” Lexa growls. Her rough hands grip Clarke’s waist. Her touch wanders down to Clarke’s clit, where she grips the slick bud with two fingers and lets it slide along her fingertips. Clarke slackens, head resting against Lexa’s shoulder. “Come on, Clarke. You’re not moving.”</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Clarke whimpers and rocks her hips in uneven jerks. Her pussy is deliciously tight, dripping and hot. “Yeah, just like that.” Lexa wraps her lips around the shell of Clarke’s ear and sucks. Her hand wanders upwards to play with her wife’s nipples. Lexa meets Clarke’s ass each time she sits back down, and the sound of their skin slapping together fills their ears, along with their ragged, uneven breaths.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>“You’re going to make me come in you so hard.” Lexa murmurs as she grasps the base of Clarke’s neck in her hand. Clarke’s half-closed eyes flutter, and her eyes roll back. “So early in the morning and you want my cock this badly… I should tie you up and fuck you until you’re passed out.” Clarke is barely breathing now, and her chest heaves with every struggling intake of air. Lexa tightens her grip around Clarke’s throat and growls: “You gonna come, baby?”</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>“Y-yes…” Clarke hisses, her hips moving back and forth, grinding Lexa’s meat inside her against her walls. Lexa times it just right. She squeezes Clarke’s neck harder, and when she feels the familiar tightness around her cock, she releases her grip around Clarke’s throat, right as she comes.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Clarke gasps, and this sight of her: in bliss, limp and stretched taut at the same time as she orgasms sends Lexa to her own demise. She moans and shoots her cum inside Clarke’s constricting pussy.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Lexa falls back on the bed, the soft pillows catching her head. Clarke follows suit, her breasts heaving with every lungful of air she gulps down. “Are you going to go ahead with your promise?” Clarke asks with a small smile. She rolls off Lexa’s body and onto her stomach. “Are you going to tie me up and fuck me until I’m passed out?”</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>“Uh huh,” Lexa pecks Clarke’s cheek. She reaches into her nightstand and retrieves silk scarves. “And we haven’t even had breakfast yet.”</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. if you want it, you got it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Whenever the Woods triplets—Lexa, Leksa, and Belle—plan something, it always ends up causing the following: a thoroughly sated Clarke, laundry, and a sense of accomplishment.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>In their warm New York apartment, Clarke could feel the snowflakes in her hair melt and seep into her scalp. She huffed, shook off the remaining flakes and stamped off the dirty snow off her boots. She heard grunts coming from the kitchen and already, she felt stifled in her winter coat. Clarke hung it up and toed off her boots before padding over to the kitchen where the three Woods girls were. Belle was bent over the breakfast table, whimpering as Leksa pounded into her. Lexa sat on the floor, back against the table, Belle’s cock in her mouth.</p>
  <p>“Hi.” Clarke greeted as she unravelled her scarf and went to the fridge for a glass of orange juice.</p>
  <p>“Where were you? It’s like, six in the morning.” Lexa asked, releasing Belle’s cock for a moment but kept stroking her. Belle groaned and gripped handfuls of her younger sister’s hair.</p>
  <p>“Finn texted me asking for help.” Clarke said after sipping her drink. “He wanted to make Raven breakfast in bed but he had no idea what to make for her.” Clarke chuckled and hopped up on the high-backed chair and pecked Belle’s cheek. “You’d think after being married for eight months he’d give up on being romantic but he hasn’t.”</p>
  <p>“Finn’s awake before noon? Shocking.” Lexa laughed. “I hope you said hi for us.” She wrapped her lips around Belle’s cock again, earning a breathy whimper from the eldest Woods.</p>
  <p>Leksa gripped Belle’s shoulders and pulled her against her thrusting hips. “’m gonna blow, big sis…” She grunted. “You wanna swallow my load, Clarke?” She asked with an adorable half-grin.</p>
  <p>Shaking her head, Clarke crossed her legs and ran her hand across Belle’s sweaty back. “I want to see you fill up your big sister instead.” She husked and she saw how Belle twitched. Beneath the eldest Woods, Lexa hummed and Clarke saw from her perch how Belle’s stomach flexed as she spilled in Lexa’s mouth.</p>
  <p>Leksa groaned once more and her hips stuttered. She threw her head back, exposing her veined neck as she pumped her sister full of cum. “Fuck, that’s it…” She panted, chest heaving with the strain of keeping Belle upright and pressed against her.</p>
  <p>The three brunette girls dislodge themselves from each other, the look of contentment still not present in their eyes. Clarke noticed that Belle and Leksa were still erect as if they didn’t just have an intense orgasm not a minute ago. Lexa stood up on shaky legs and took Clarke’s hand in hers. “Let’s go to bed.”</p>
  <p>“Again? It’s already six in the morning, Lexa.” Clarke asked with a knowing smile, though she still allowed Lexa to lead her to their bedroom. Leksa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist and rutted her stiff, slick cock against her ass while they stumbled together, her face buried in her neck. Belle followed calmly, but her hand stroked herself as she followed behind.</p>
  <p>Once in their bedroom, the Woods girls stripped Clarke of all her clothes and lifted her onto the bed. Clarke leaned against the headboard, unable to take her eyes away from the way they looked at her—hungry and lit with desire. Smiling, Clarke spread her legs to accommodate an eager Lexa and reached out to grasp Belle’s cock to jack her off.</p>
  <p>The eldest Woods kneel-walked beside Clarke’s head and directed her cock to slide between her parted lips. She suckled it, humming at the taste of Belle’s precum while she moaned and moved her hips in shallow motions. “I love your mouth, Clarke.” Belle whispered almost reverently.</p>
  <p>Clarke winked up at her while Lexa and Leksa sat on either side of her legs. They squeeze and rub Clarke’s soft inner thigh while she bobbed her head, suckling Belle into her talented mouth. Lexa removed Clarke’s panties and sucked in a breath at the sight of her puffed up pussy lips. “Someone’s turned on.” Lexa commented.</p>
  <p>Clarke pulled back causing Belle to whimper, her cock following after her mouth. “You’re one to talk, miss eight-inch boner.”</p>
  <p>Leksa cackled and dragged her fingers along Clarke’s folds. Her digits came up wet and she offered them to Lexa who immediately latched onto her sister’s fingers, sucking off Clarke’s cum until they were clean. Lexa gripped the back of Leksa’s neck and pulled her in for a hard kiss.</p>
  <p>Belle, her stomach flexing with each sharp suck on her sensitive cock, pulled back to slap her meat against Clarke’s puckered lips. “So good…” She murmured. She bent over and pecked Clarke’s swollen lips and helped her tug off her shirt. On the other half of their large bed, Lexa and Leksa fisted their cocks. They both rubbed it along Clarke’s thighs, against her side, and slapped it against her tits, making them jiggle.</p>
  <p>Clarke craned her neck and addressed all three Woods. “One of you better fuck me soon. My pussy is dripping.” She spread her legs as wide apart as they would go and reached down to part her pussy lips. The three blondes stare at her, greedy and filled with lust.</p>
  <p>It was Leksa who moved first. She straddled Clarke’s left thigh and draped her body over her. “Relax for us, baby. We’ll make you feel good, don’t worry.”</p>
  <p>“I’m not worried.” Clarke smiled and cupped her jaw to kiss her mouth. Leksa growled, her teeth nipping Clarke’s bottom lip. She squeaked and playfully swatted Leksa’s shoulder.</p>
  <p>Possibly through triplet telepathy, Lexa, Belle, and Leksa moved in tandem that before Clarke realized what they were up to, she was spread out on the bed. Lexa was flat on her stomach between Clarke’s legs. Leksa kneeled to Clarke’s side, rubbing her hard cock against her stomach, and Belle had her palms full of Clarke’s breasts.</p>
  <p>Lexa hooked Clarke’s legs over her shoulders and nuzzled her inner thighs. She flattened her tongue against Clarke’s puffed pussy lips and licked upwards, curling her tongue around her clit. Leksa continued to rub her stiff cock against Clarke’s skin, streaking precum all over her stomach. She slapped her heavy meat against the swell of her breasts and smeared precum all over her nipples. While her two sisters manipulated Clarke into a trembling, heated mess, Belle laid beside Clarke and swallowed her whimpers into a kiss.</p>
  <p>Leksa moved to kneel beside Clarke’s head and poked her cheek with her dick. Belle pulled off Clarke’s lips and they sandwiched Leksa’s cock between their lips, her cockhead slipping between tongues as Clarke and Belle continued to make out. The youngest Woods threw her head back, hips jerking as her meat slid along warm lips and gliding tongues.</p>
  <p>Kneeling up to shift positions, Lexa fisted her dick and eased inside Clarke’s dripping cunt. After teasing and suckling her clit until her girl cum soaked the sheets, her pussy was warm and clenching around Lexa’s girth. Clarke sucked in a breath, her legs spreading wider to feel every inch of Lexa inside her.</p>
  <p>Lexa planted her hands on either side of Clarke’s torso and humped her, slow and deep, while Belle and Leksa offered up their cocks to Clarke’s mouth. The blonde grasped both shafts and swirled her tongue along the sensitive heads. Belle was the oldest, and her cock reached six and a half inches fully erect. Clarke loved her cock for sucking, as it was thick and filled up her mouth nicely.</p>
  <p>Leksa, on the other hand, was the biggest length-wise. Nine inches when erect, her cock was slender and curved, perfect for taking Clarke behind, her cockhead brushing her g-spot with every hard thrust. It was Lexa who had the best of both worlds, being both lengthy and thick. While her cock was not as long as Leksa’s her girth was perfect for stretching the tiny puckered star of Clarke’s asshole.</p>
  <p>“I’m g-gonna come…” Clarke stammered, her body convulsing as Lexa rolled her hips into her, her cock balls deep inside her. She ground her dick inside Clarke’s pussy. A shriek escaped her lips when Belle reached between her legs to play with her clit.</p>
  <p>Clarke’s butt rose off the bed to seek out Belle’s hand and to fuck herself on Lexa’s cock while Leksa fucked her mouth in steady strokes. Without a word being uttered, the three Woods dislodged themselves from Clarke at the same time, leaving the singer panting and flailing her arms and legs in search for the three girls. “Wh-why did you stop?” She whined.</p>
  <p>Leksa smirked and approached Clarke again. “We said we’d make you feel good, not make you come.” She slipped her hand between Clarke’s legs and rubbed her clit in steady circles, firm but not enough to make the trembling singer reach her climax.</p>
  <p>She grasped Leksa’s arm and humped into her hand. “Please make me come.” Her breathy voice made the three girls groan. “I’ll be your good girl and I’ll suck you off really well. <em>Please</em>, Leksa.”</p>
  <p>“Nope.” The youngest Woods flicked Clarke’s nipple with a fingertip as she pinched her clit. Clarke gasped and began to tremble. She withdrew her fingers from between Clarke’s legs and licked her wetness off her digits. “But if you keep begging like that, <em>maybe</em> I’ll think about letting you come.”</p>
  <p>“Leksa, you’re being mean.” Belle reprimanded her. She sidled against Clarke and kissed her heated brow. “Don’t worry, Clarke. We’ll make you come. Just not yet.”</p>
  <p>Clarke pouted but relaxed. Lexa smiled and situated herself between her legs again, her cockhead nudging her pussy lips apart. “Do you want to hear what we want to do to you, baby?” She asked, groping Clarke’s hips and butt while she eased her cock in her dripping cunt. Seeing Clarke nod, Lexa glanced at Leksa who smiled and leaned in to growl in her ear.</p>
  <p>“We’re going to bring you to the brink,” She said, fingertips tracing Clarke’s nipples, her stomach, and the hood of her clit as Lexa pressed deeply inside her. Her cock brushed the mouth of Clarke’s cervix and the trembling girl arched and clung to Belle and Leksa. “But we won’t send you over, baby. You look good like this: debauched and desperate. Our sexy little slut.” Leksa rubbed the underside of her cock against Clarke’s cheek until the tip snagged her lips. “When you’re good and ready… When your pussy is red and your clit is twitching, that’s when Lexa will fuck you into the bed.” She locked her eyes with Clarke whose eyes are dilated and her cheeks were flushed with desperation. “She’ll fuck you so hard, baby. That’s what you want, right?”</p>
  <p>Breathless and panting now, Clarke nodded eagerly. Her toes curled as Lexa shoved her dick inside her repeatedly before slowing down to her languid strokes. Beside her, Belle fucked Clarke’s hand, moaning each time she squeezed.</p>
  <p>Lexa withdrew her cock out of Clarke and watched her hole clench and flex for something to fill her up. “<em>Ngh</em>… Put it back in.” Clarke begged, but Leksa fed her cock to her mouth so only her eager moans could be heard.</p>
  <p>“Aw Leksa. I liked hearing her beg for me.” Lexa rubbed Leksa’s back and pushed inside Clarke once more. She rubbed her thumb against Clarke’s swollen clit and rolled her hips each time she was all the way to the hilt.</p>
  <p>After a few moments of languid fucking, Lexa picked up her pace suddenly. Leksa and Belle positioned their cocks against Clarke’s mouth as she sucked their cockheads into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the mushroom tips, tasting the mix of their precum while her moans filled their ears, especially Lexa’s who was the most receptive when it came to the sounds Clarke makes.</p>
  <p>“Harder, Lexa.” Belle suggested as she tweaked Clarke’s stiff nipples. “She looks like she’s about to come.”</p>
  <p>Not one to disobey her older sister, Lexa stared at the way Clarke sucked Leksa’s dick and <em>pounded</em> into her. Clarke was a whimpering mess, her hips rising to meet Lexa’s thrusts. She screamed around Leksa’s cock and that was when Lexa knew to pull out and pinch her clit, roughly twisting it between thumb and forefinger.</p>
  <p>Clarke’s back arched off the bed and she wailed. Her cum gushed out of her pussy and squirted all over Lexa’s stomach, drenching her in clear ejaculate.</p>
  <p>“Oh my god.” Belle took over rubbing Clarke’s clit for her while Lexa jacked herself off. Leksa smirked and pulled her shaft out of Clarke’s mouth to tug at her balls. On the bed, Clarke continued to convulse into Belle’s hand. “You’re so sexy when you squirt, Clarke.”</p>
  <p>“I know that’s right.” Leksa hummed. Lexa kissed Clarke’s clit before moving to straddle her stomach with Leksa and Belle on either side of her, fists pumping away at their rigid meat. “You ready for our load, babe?” She asked Clarke who struggled to keep her eyes open. Mouth parted and tongue sticking out, she flicked it against the tips of their cocks. “We’d take turns shooting in your pussy but I think it’s too beaten up.”</p>
  <p>Clarke’s eyes rolled to the back of her head at Leksa’s words. “Please, just cover me with your white cum. I want it so much.” She took turns slurping at the head. Her tongue dug into the slit of Belle’s cock and the oldest Woods whimpered and yanked her shaft out of her mouth to shoot her load all over Clarke’s cheek. “Mmmm,” Clarke moaned, licking the underside, a spurt landing on her tongue.</p>
  <p>“Fuck yeah…” Lexa groaned and slapped her heavy meat against Clarke’s chin. “My turn. Open up that mouth… <em>God damn</em>.” Her fist squeezed the base of her dick and her cum erupted in a thick rope that landed from Clarke’s forehead, and down her nose. “Fucking <em>shit</em>… Sorry.” Lexa jerked off until she finished spurting all over Clarke’s gorgeous face. She swiped her thumb against Clarke’s nose to wipe her cum away. “God, Clarke…”</p>
  <p>She slid off Clarke, her cock softening against her lower stomach. With Leksa left to come, Clarke focused on nuzzling her balls and nibbling her thighs. “Open your mouth. I want to unload on that tongue.” Leksa huffed, her shaft twitching with every pump. “Come on, <em>open</em>.” She slapped her meat against Clarke’s cheek. When the singer obeyed, Leksa let out a gurgled moan and shot her cum in her mouth. “That’s it…”</p>
  <p>Clarke swallowed with a soft hum before slumping back on the bed, her eyelids heavy from exhaustion. She closed her eyes and embraced the darkness, smiling when she felt three kisses along her brow and the soft murmur of her girlfriends’ voices.</p>
  <p>“I fucking love it when she squirts.” Leksa said. She looked at the drenched spot on the bed and carried Clarke to lay on the drier part instead. “Good thing it’s laundry day.”</p>
  <p>“Especially since the day’s just getting started.”</p>
  <p>That was when Clarke lost her consciousness completely, though a distant part for her brain longed to know what else was in store for her later that day. </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke woke up to an empty bed, a blanket over her body, and sunlight streaming through the curtains. She noticed that she felt no stickiness coating her. Belle probably wiped the cum off her skin while she was sleeping. Beside her was a simple amber cardstock with writing on it. It read:</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <p>Giggling to herself, Clarke clutched the thick cardstock in her hand and walked out of the bedroom. The entire apartment was warm, so it was no issue for Clarke to walk around naked. “I got your invite.” She said when she saw the three Woods in the kitchen, naked as the day they were born. Belle was chopping up strawberries while Lexa and Leksa made smoothies. “You’re a dork, Leksa.”</p>
  <p>“Excuse me,” she raised her brow and smirked as she took slow, even steps towards Clarke. “I’m not a dork.” She pulled Clarke into an embrace. “I just really like seeing you naked.”</p>
  <p>Her hands wandered to squeeze Clarke’s plump butt. She squeezed them, made them jiggle, while her mouth latched onto Clarke’s pulse point. Clarke moaned and grasped the back of Leksa’s neck. She wiggled against her and hummed when she felt her cock hardening against her stomach. Clarke pushed Leksa by the shoulders and kissed her nose, before sinking to her knees.</p>
  <p>“Babe, don’t you want to eat first?” Leksa breathed out as she watched Clarke lick the head of her erect cock. “C’mon, we made your favourite smoothie.”</p>
  <p>“It can wait.” Clarke purred, and her tone caused Leksa to moan. The two Woods ditched their brunch simply because Clarke crooked her finger towards them, bidding them to come. The three of them stood, Leksa in front of Clarke, with Belle and Lexa standing beside Clarke’s kneeling form.</p>
  <p>Clarke gripped Lexa’s and Belle’s cocks and stroked them in time with her head bobbing on Leksa’s dick. The youngest Woods couldn’t keep her eyes off of Clarke as her lips stretched to take her cock. “God, I love your mouth.” She husked, cupping Clarke’s cheek. She pulled her cock out and jacked off, while Clarke suckled on the tip of Lexa’s shaft.</p>
  <p>Leaning over to kiss Lexa, Leksa moaned when Clarke took her back in her mouth again. Belle fucked Clarke’s fist, precum leaking out of her shaft which Clarke immediately licked up with a hum.</p>
  <p>“Such a good cocksucker.” Leksa groaned, taking her meat from Clarke’s hand to jerk herself off. “I’m gonna blow already. Suck the tip for me, Clarke?” The blonde smiled and latched onto the head, sucking until her cheeks hollowed. It only took a few moments of harsh, steady sucking before Leksa was jerking and her cock was pulsing out ropes of cum to fill Clarke’s greedy mouth.</p>
  <p>Belle moaned at the sight of her sister unloading her jizz in Clarke’s mouth. She tapped the girl’s shoulder with her cock, balls heavy with cum, and Clarke immediately sucked her entire length down her throat. Belle squealed, and with one sharp thrust, filled Clarke up with more cum.</p>
  <p>With the two Woods sated, it allowed Clarke to focus on pleasing Lexa’s thick cock. She nuzzled her balls and took one sphere into her mouth while Lexa pumped her precum-slick shaft. Clarke parted her lips wider and swallowed Lexa’s balls, sucking and massaging the sensitive skin with her lips.</p>
  <p>“Baby, suck me. I’m about to blow.” Lexa gritted out, gripping Clarke’s shoulder as she eagerly lapped up the precum that trickled out of her slit. “Oh <em>shit,</em> that’s it Clarke. I-I’m gonna…” A burbling noise escaped Lexa and Clarke moaned as spurt upon spurt of her load coated her tongue. Lexa shook her dick to make sure all of it was in Clarke’s mouth. She stuck out her cum-drenched tongue, causing Lexa’s knees to buckle, before swallowing.</p>
  <p>“Fuck…” Leksa lifted Clarke up for a deep kiss. She spanked her ass. “You’re such a cumslut. Good thing there’s three of us to keep your hungry mouth filled, huh?”</p>
  <p>“Mmhmm,” Clarke smirked and licked her lips. Belle patted Clarke’s ass and nipped her ear.</p>
  <p>“Let’s go back to bed. Fuck brunch.” Leksa said.</p>
  <p>“We still need to eat, Leksa.” Belle said. “We can bring the food in the bedroom if you want.”</p>
  <p>Grinning, Leksa carried Clarke in her arms and went to the bedroom, leaving Lexa and Belle to bring the food and the smoothies for them.</p>
  <p>Belle and Lexa walked in on Leksa sprawled on top of Clarke, kissing and nipping down her body. She had her mouth wrapped around a taut nipple while Clarke squirmed beneath her, fingers running through Leksa’s hair. The two older Woods parked the tray of fruit beside them, and the drinks on the end table. Leksa pulled Clarke up so that Lexa could sit, legs spread to accommodate Clarke, and lean against the headboard. Leksa rolled off Clarke, and Belle took her place between Clarke’s legs.</p>
  <p>The eldest Woods’s mouth roamed all over Clarke’s thighs before parting her pussy lips with her tongue. She wrapped her lips around Clarke’s stiff clit and sucked, while Leksa speared ripe cantaloupe and fed Clarke in small bites, licking any juices that trickled down her chin. Lexa’s palms cupped Clarke’s tits and nibbled on the shell of her ear.</p>
  <p>Clarke grasped Leksa’s thick meat and swallowed the fruit. Her thighs trembled. “Belle, baby please… Put your cock in me.”</p>
  <p>Looking up, Belle smiled and nipped her inner thigh. She dragged her cockhead through Clarke’s folds until it glistened. She pushed in with a soft moan, burying her cock inside Clarke’s pussy.</p>
  <p>As Belle began to thrust into Clarke, Lexa kissed the side of her head and reached down to tease her clit between her fingers. Clarke groaned, and her walls clenched around Belle’s pumping cock. It only took a few more desperate shoves of her dick into the singer’s pussy until Belle lost herself and unloaded inside her pussy. “Oh my <em>god</em>…” The eldest Woods’s hips stuttered as she pushed her cum deep inside her.</p>
  <p>Clarke hummed and tugged Belle down for a tender kiss as she pulled out. She rolled off to the side, panting, but obeyed when Clarke tapped her mouth. Belle pushed her softening cock between Clarke’s plump lips and groaned, her entire body quivering due to oversensitivity.</p>
  <p>“Switch, Leksa.” Lexa said, and Leksa grinned. Leksa laid down on the bed, Clarke’s breasts pressing against hers. She pushed her cock inside the singer’s sopping pussy and moaned. “I love fucking you when your filled with my sister’s load, sweetheart.” Leksa whispered in Clarke’s ear as she continued bobbing her mouth up and down Belle’s cock that was once again hard. “It’s so slippery and wet.” Lexa moved behind Clarke and spread her butt cheeks and kissed the swell of her hips, thumb grazing her puckered hole.</p>
  <p>“Are you ready to get stuffed with cock in all your holes?” Lexa asked, and Clarke nodded through the mouthful of dick.</p>
  <p>“Yes, yes, yes!” Clarke whimpered, wiggling her ass until it jiggled. She remembered the first time the Woods girls sheathed their cocks inside her simultaneously. She felt so full, so stretched out with her lovers’ cocks that it only took a few gentle thrusts before she was gushing and squirting all over Leksa’s cock that was shoved inside her pussy.</p>
  <p>Lexa yanked her butt apart and laved her tongue along the crinkled skin. Leksa humped into Clarke in shallow juts of her hips. Belle pulled her cock out of Clarke’s mouth and leaned down to kiss her. “Give me a little break, okay? I’m so close to coming already.”</p>
  <p>After a few minutes of teasing licks, Lexa finally pushed her tongue inside Clarke, moaning at the tight heat that contracted around her. She swirled her tongue around her tight little anus until it flexed and relaxed. Leksa grunted. “Jesus, she’s clenching my cock like a desperate slut, L.”</p>
  <p>Lexa pulled back and spat a thick wad of spit along Clarke’s ass before reaching for the lube. She slicked up her digits and pushed a finger in. She crooked it inside Clarke’s tight passage and rubbed her walls with the pad of her thumb. “Can you feel that, Leksa?”</p>
  <p>“God <em>damn</em> it, yes I can.” The youngest Woods hissed. “And if you keep doing that, I’m going to bust.”</p>
  <p>Lexa grinned and looked over Clarke’s shoulder to watch her sister’s expression as she kept rubbing her cock through the thin separation of skin inside Clarke. “I’m sure you can get it up again.”</p>
  <p>Clarke’s body tensed, her nails digging into the sheets. “G-god, Lexa… That’s going to make <em>me</em> come.”</p>
  <p>“I know.” She nipped Clarke’s butt and added another finger, scissoring it deep inside her anus. “Your butthole likes being played with.” Lexa pounded her digits inside Clarke while Leksa rammed her cock into her. Clarke arched her back and came hard, whimpering and trembling on top of Leksa.</p>
  <p>“Oh fuck, oh fuck…” Leksa whined, her hips jerking as she reached down to grasp her cock by the base. She sucked in a breath and Lexa could see her testicles flexing as she held back from busting her load. Once she released the breath she was holding, Lexa positioned her lube-slick meat against Clarke’s butthole and pushed, inch by inch, until she was completely sheathed inside her.</p>
  <p>Clarke whimpered. It had been a while since she had been double stuffed and it felt beyond amazing. She was incapable of coherent thought, but when Belle ran a soothing hand down her back and presented her thick cock in front of her, Clarke parted her lips obediently and swallowed her down her throat.</p>
  <p>Lexa and Leksa wasted no time pumping their meat in juddered thrusts in and out of her clenching holes. Belle humped Clarke’s throat, pulling out every few thrusts to hold back on her orgasm.</p>
  <p>“Damn, Clarke. Look at you. So hungry for cock.” Leksa grinned and grasped Clarke’s butt cheeks in her palms. She yanked it apart to give Lexa the view of her thick slab of meat reaming the singer’s tiny anus open.</p>
  <p>Lexa grasped Clarke’s shoulders and pulled her into her rough pumps. “Keep talking to her, Leksa. Her holes are getting tight.” She leaned against Clarke and kissed her bulging cheek as she sucked Belle off. The shift in position allowed Lexa to ram her dick deeper. Clarke was a groaning mess, and when Leksa slipped her hand between their sweaty bodies to get to Clarke’s clit, the singer shrieked and bucked desperately before coming all over Leksa’s pumping cock. “Oh fuck yeah…” Lexa growled. She planted her feet on the bed and gripped Clarke’s shoulders so she wouldn’t fall back. She pounded into her while Leksa bucked her hips and kept rubbing her clit.</p>
  <p>It was Belle who shot her load first. She yanked her cock out of Clarke’s mouth just as the first rope of her load landed on Clarke’s tongue. She pumped the rest out, and the white cum leaked out of the tiny eye of her cock to coat Clarke’s beautiful face. Belle moaned at the sight of Clarke licking her cum-stained lips.</p>
  <p>Leksa had the best view of Belle shooting her cum in Clarke’s mouth and it caused her cock to throb.  She rammed her meat inside her soft pussy and came more so than usual, since she had been holding back on busting her cum earlier. Leksa let out a gurgled noise, her thighs and ass flexing as she pushed her nut deeper inside Clarke’s grasping pussy.</p>
  <p>Grinning as her sisters came, Lexa rolled Clarke off of Leksa. They laid on their sides. Lexa lifted Clarke’s limp leg up and fucked into her, her mouth latched onto her neck. “I’m gonna blow, Clarke…” Lexa whispered. Clarke groaned. She was so out of it, but when Belle rubbed her clit, she wailed. Her body tensed and she squirted for the second time that day, drenching the bed with her clear cum.</p>
  <p>Lexa moaned at the tightness around her cock and buried her face in Clarke’s neck. Her hips jerked into her tight butt a few more times before coming. Her cum streamed out of her cock and drained in ropes inside Clarke’s anus.</p>
  <p>“She’s out like a light.” Leksa commented as Lexa pulled out with a soft whimper. “Good job, L.”</p>
  <p>Lexa chuckled and released a heavy breath. She cuddled against Clarke’s back, softening cock pressed up against her soft ass cheek. Leksa smiled and kissed Clarke’s brow, and then Lexa’s, before tugging Belle to lie down against Clarke’s front.</p>
  <p>There was nothing left for them to do but sleep.</p>
  <p>Laundry and chores can come later.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. how good days start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: G!P Lexa is a slut for Clarke’s pussy. Clarke enables her.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa jerks awake, her legs flailing under the blankets, the falling sensation clamping down on her gut. She gasps and her eyes shoot open, only to be closed once again to block off the light that filters through the cracks of the curtains. She eyes the clock and grunts. She has two hours before she has to leave for work. A part of her refuses to go, but she knows that as much Clarke loves her, she wants her to go to work.</p>
  <p>She nuzzles the back of her wife’s neck and inhales the morning from her skin. Since the first snowfall, Clarke took to sleeping fully clothed, much to Lexa’s slight disappointment. Sure, it takes more effort to get to her pussy, but if it means Clarke is warm and cuddly, then so be it.</p>
  <p>She unwraps her arms from around Clarke’s stomach and ducks under the covers. Lexa kisses the swell of Clarke’s hip and situates herself between her legs. Lexa buries her face against Clarke’s pussy and inhales, the soft cashmere tickling her nose. Clarke smells <em>so good</em>, and Lexa’s hunger will never dissipate, she knows. She’s a pussy slut for Clarke’s hot cunt, and she’s proud of it.</p>
  <p>Pulling off the fabric of Clarke’s pajamas, Lexa breathes, watching gooseflesh rise from her wife’s plump, pussy lips. God, Lexa just wants to bury her face in that pretty pussy all day, and she has in the past. She mentally reminds herself to beg Clarke to sit on her face all day, and soon.</p>
  <p>Lexa sticks her tongue out and pokes the tip against Clarke’s small clit, still shy and tucked beneath the hood. Lexa admires it with her lips, kissing and nipping her soft pussy while inhaling the musky scent. She flattens her tongue against Clarke’s entrance and drags it up to her stiffening clit. Lexa stifles a moan. Clarke is delicious, a mix of salty and sweet, honey and something uniquely Clarke. Unable to resist, Lexa pushes Clarke’s legs up by the backs of her knees until her feet are up in the air.</p>
  <p>She eases her tongue in Clarke’s grasping cunt. It’s a wonder Clarke’s still asleep, but then again, she has always been a heavy sleeper.</p>
  <p>Lexa draws her tongue back, a line of spit and girl cum trailing after the tip of it. She slurps it away and smiles when Clarke stirs awake. Her knuckles rub her eyes and she looks up at Lexa with bright, sleepy blue eyes. “Hi, baby.” The brunette smiles and flicks her clit. Clarke grunts and bucks her hips.</p>
  <p>“G’morning…” She hums, and Lexa eases her down onto the bed. As much of a pussy slut Lexa is, she also enjoys Clarke’s kisses like post-dinner chocolate. She brushes Clarke’s nose with hers and kisses her plump mouth.</p>
  <p>Clarke grasps the back of Lexa’s neck and pulls her in deeper. Lexa flattens her body on top of her, her erection tenting her pajamas. It presses against Clarke’s stomach and a smile curls her lips. “And how are <em>you</em> today?” She asks. She tugs at the garter of Lexa’s sweatpants and reaches in to feel the heavy meat of her cock.</p>
  <p>“You woke up to me eating your pussy. I’m sure you can take a wild guess.” Lexa kisses her nose and lays on her side. She throws her leg over Clarke’s. She cuddles up against Clarke, her hard dick pressed against her hip. Lexa groans, buries her face against Clarke’s arm, and humps against her.</p>
  <p>“Lexa, you horny slut.” Clarke smacks her cheek, a playful glint in her eye. The brunette moans and slides down, back to Clarke’s cunt. She inhales her inner thigh and licks the tender skin. “If you want my pussy, you better get to tongue-fucking me.” Clarke sighs and leans back in the pillows, eyes closed. “And you better make me come with that tongue or you won’t get your cock in my pussy at all.”</p>
  <p>As per her wife’s orders, Lexa parts her lips wide and latches onto her mound. She dips her tongue into her hole, her nose rubbing against Clarke’s stiff clit. Her wife shivers, tightening her grip on Lexa’s brunette locks, her ass rising off the bed to hump her talented mouth. “<em>Yes</em>,” Clarke moans, throwing her head back in pleasure. “Let me feel that tongue some more, Lexa—<em>oh!</em>” Clarke shrieks, her body tensing while Lexa does something inexplicable with her tongue inside Clarke’s wet cunt that sends shivers down her spine as she orgasms. Lexa stays latched onto Clarke’s grasping hole, nose rubbing her clit in gentle flicks.</p>
  <p>“B-baby, hold on…” Clarke sucks in a sharp breath and tugs Lexa off, her stomach rising in falling as pleasure continues to wreck her body. “God, that mouth is too good.” She rakes her nails along Lexa’s jaw and wipes the girl cum from her chin before slipping her digits inside Lexa’s eager mouth. “What does my little pussy slut want now?”</p>
  <p>“May I <em>please</em> fuck you with my cock?” Lexa pants, her lips jutting out in an adorable pout that makes Clarke coo and kiss her nose.</p>
  <p>Clarke sat up and kissed Lexa’s cheek. “Show me how hard your cock is first.”</p>
  <p>Rushing to obey, Lexa kneels on the bed to show her wife her rigid meat, pointing straight up against her stomach. Precum is beading at the tip, making the head flushed red and shiny. Clarke hums at the sight, her fingers tracing the vein that pulses against her touch. “You’re really eager for my pussy, aren’t you? Are you sure it’s just my pussy you want?”</p>
  <p>Lexa swallows hard and shakes her head. “Truth be told, I want all your holes, baby. I want your mouth sucking me off. And you know how much I obsess over your ass.” She sucks in a deep breath. “But right now, your pussy is the perfect place for my cock and I <em>really</em> want to feel it clamping around me.”</p>
  <p>Clarke pretends to think about it when in truth, Lexa’s desperation paired with her rigid cock is enough of a deal breaker. “How do you want me then?”</p>
  <p>The brunette wets her lips and kisses Clarke slowly. “Elbows and knees for me, baby.”</p>
  <p>Once Clarke’s in position, Lexa presses her hips flush against the swell of her wife’s ass. Her cock grinds against Clarke’s ass crack. Lexa leans over Clarke’s body and she humps her, hot breath against Clarke’s neck. “So good, baby.” She pants raggedly, leaking cockhead snagging against Clarke’s puckered hole. The singer shudders and reaches underneath her to position Lexa’s pumping cock into her pussy. It slides in with ease.</p>
  <p>“Oh <em>god</em>, yes… Fill my pussy up.” Clarke pushes her ass out, muscles clenching with every inch of cock that slides deeper inside her. Lexa lets out a soft, growling noise that makes Clarke’s pussy gush. Lexa starts pumping her hips, hard and deep, the tip of her cock brushing against the mouth of Clarke’s cervix. The blonde cries out, her back arching, face flush against the pillows.</p>
  <p>It doesn’t take a lot. Between Lexa’s growling and her thick meat sliding along her sensitive walls to nudge against her cervix, Clarke is bound to explode with a shriek. Which she does. Her entire body tenses, and Lexa holds her down by the hips, fucking her dick into her as Clarke writhes and comes, wave after wave coursing through her body.</p>
  <p>Lexa pulls out and sits on her legs behind Clarke, whose body is still convulsing. Lexa rubs her smooth ass, parts her cheeks, and dives into her pussy to lick at the abundance of cum there. Clarke shrieks, her thighs opening and closing uncontrollably. Pulling back with tongue out and a trail of girl cum clinging to the tip of Lexa’s tongue, she slurps it all away and kisses the swell of Clarke’s ass.</p>
  <p>“May I have this ass, Clarke?” She asks, soft and sincere as she drags a wet tongue along her ass crack. Clarke giggles at the sensation and cranes her neck to look back at Lexa.</p>
  <p>“So you’re not just a pussy slut but you’re a slut for my ass too?” Clarke jiggles her ass in front of Lexa and smirks. “Go right ahead. Show me how hungry you are.”</p>
  <p>With a growl, Lexa gets to work. She takes the bottle of lube from the drawer and sits comfortably in front of Clarke’s ass. She politely asks Clarke to yank her ass cheeks open for her. Then, she admires her anus, all crinkled skin and clenching muscle. Lexa pools saliva in her mouth and lets it drizzle down onto her hole. Taking her fingers, she rubs it along Clarke’s entrance, dipping her fingertips until her anal muscles clamp and flutter around Lexa’s gentle fingers.</p>
  <p>“More.” Clarke demands, and it takes Lexa point two seconds to obey. She squirts lube on her digits and pushes them deeper up to the hilt. She rubs it along Clarke’s warm walls, while she enjoys the kittenish whimpers that escape her wife’s throat. “God, Lexa. Enough. Just fuck me already.”</p>
  <p>Lexa nips her butt and flips Clarke onto her back. She wraps her arms around her legs and after lubing up, she presses the head of her meat against her puckered ass, loose and relaxed from her prep job. “Look at me.” Lexa whispers, her mouth against Clarke’s stiff nipples. Their eyes lock, and Lexa pushes in halfway. Clarke knows Lexa enjoys watching the shifts in her face whenever she is filled with cock. “How does that feel, baby?”</p>
  <p>“I feel amazing, Lexa.” Clarke whispers, her hands grasping the base of her neck to pull her in for a kiss, tongue sliding over Lexa’s to lick the roof of her mouth. Lexa moans at the filthiness of it, her hips pumping faster as she flattens her body against Clarke’s. “Love how you fill up my ass. You like how it stretches out for you?”</p>
  <p>“You bet I do.” Lexa licks Clarke’s breastbone and focuses on humping her cock into her tightening ass. She speeds up, her cock sliding in and out of Clarke’s stretched butthole, and when Clarke squeezes around her, Lexa comes in thick spurts that floods her wife’s fluttering hole.</p>
  <p>Clarke moans, whispering ‘<em>that’s it</em>’, as she humps against her, fucking her ass into Lexa’s throbbing dick as it continues unloading inside her. Refusing to leave her wife hanging, Lexa slides two fingers inside Clarke’s dripping pussy and fingerfucks her until she’s shrieking and coming, a squirt of her cum gushing out of her hole to coat Lexa’s forearm. “<em>Fuck!</em>”</p>
  <p>Sated, Lexa lies beside Clarke to snuggle. She kisses all over Clarke’s neck and shoulders, fingers playing with her stomach and her cock buried in her warm pussy.</p>
  <p>This is how good days start.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. ask fic 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: G!P Lexa and Clarke sneaks off during Anya and Raven's reception to go have sex.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The night is young and so are they.</p>
  <p>Hand in hand and both drunkenly giggling as they stagger out of the elevator, Clarke and Lexa were at the peak of their happiness. Clarke, because the night is so beautiful and so is Lexa. Lexa, for the same reasons. Clarke being adorable, being gorgeous, being her usual self.</p>
  <p>They have been dancing together all night, throwing back champagne in discrete sips but they both end up drinking almost two bottles anyway, or at least it feels like it. Clarke’s skin is flushed, Lexa’s cheeks are bright pink. Clarke presses Lexa against the wall of the empty hotel hallway and giggles into her cheek. Kisses down her neck, tasting warmth and smelling her perfume. “God, Clarke…” Lexa gasps, her grip on the smaller girl’s hips tightening.</p>
  <p>Clarke fumbles for her card key. Lexa drapes her body against her back and mouths against her neck, her hips pressing against her ass, hands grazing her sides, her stomach, and her breasts. “Hurry,” Lexa husks, taking Clarke’s earlobe in her mouth, sucking it. Clarke almost drops the card. She struggles to get the door open, what with Lexa being touchy, distracting her with her tongue.</p>
  <p>Finally managing to get the troublesome door open, Clarke turns to Lexa and crooks her finger to her with a smirk on her lip gloss-stained lips. Lexa lunges for her and they stagger inside the hotel room. They should feel at least a tiny bit guilty ditching Mr. Schue’s wedding reception but isn’t it just a celebration of love? Aren’t they doing the exact same thing in their own private way?</p>
  <p>As soon as the door slams shut, they allow their desires to flare, not bothering to hide it any longer. Clarke grasps the back of Lexa’s neck, greedily devours her lips. The brunette palms Clarke’s plump ass, the dress stretched taut across every curve of her body. She draws back, eyes half-lidded and her cock beyond rigid. Clarke smirks and works on Lexa’s zipper while she does the same to her pink dress.</p>
  <p>Dressed in naught but their underwear, the alcohol’s effects seem to dissipate. Lexa blinks, takes in the sight of the girl she once drew pornographic pictures of. She was so wrong in her depictions. She didn’t make Clarke curvy enough. Her thighs, strong and sculpted, her little belly, the swell of her breasts. Lexa swallows and plops on the bed, her tight boxers no longer able to hide her honest reactions. “I’ve never seen anyone more beautiful than you tonight.”</p>
  <p>Clarke blushes and straddles Lexa’s lap, knees on either side of her. The brunette holds her close, her eyes dark and her breathing heavy. “Only tonight?” She teased.</p>
  <p>Lexa grins and lifts Clarke up so they can lie on the bed. She flattens herself against her soft heat. Removes Clarke’s bra and her own, their stiff nipples brushing together. Lexa sucks in a breath when she feels Clarke shiver. Kissing her again, deep, as if she has all the time in the world. She tastes Clarke, tastes the champagne on her tongue and Lexa realizes that she would never mind getting on drunk on this.</p>
  <p>She sucks on Clarke’s bottom lip. Tugs on it, presses her hips against her and grinds her erection into Clarke’s inner thigh. “That’s how much I want you, Clarke.” Lexa whispers against skin. She licks the line of her jaw, groans when Clarke slips a hand in her boxers to grasp her thickness.</p>
  <p>“I want you inside me so much, Lexa.” Clarke murmurs, pumping Lexa’s pulsing cock, precum oozing out of the tip as she strokes her firmly. “Hurry.”</p>
  <p>“We have all night.” Lexa leans back, spreads Clarke’s legs open and removes her panties. Her soaked pussy in sight, Lexa wants nothing more than to taste her. So she does. She buries her face between Clarke’s legs. Flattens her tongue on her folds and licks, tip of her tongue curling around her clit to press against it. Quivering thighs press against her cheek. Gush of wetness. A little taste of an addiction she will end up having, Lexa surmises.</p>
  <p>Clarke grips a handful of her hair and rocks her hips. Ass rising off the bed. Clit grinding harder on Lexa’s lapping tongue. It slides inside her, and Clarke is unable to hold back a shriek. Lexa’s tongue curls inside, her nose rubbing against her twitching clit. “So g-good…” Clarke stammers, and Lexa <em>sucks</em>. Clarke gasps and her body stiffens. She comes with a high-pitched whine.</p>
  <p>Lexa hums, licks her clean. Her hand on her dick, she pumps herself, trying to ease the pressure so she won’t unload as soon as she feels Clarke’s grasping wet heat around her. Clarke looks at her and opens up her arms. Lexa dives into her, kissing her, letting her taste herself on her mouth.</p>
  <p>Reaching down between them, Clarke directs the head of Lexa’s cock against her entrance. A groan escapes the brunette, her meat throbbing as she pushes inside, until she’s buried to the hilt. “<em>Holy…</em>”</p>
  <p>“Oh, I know.” Clarke whimpers, her arms tight around Lexa’s neck, keeping her close. She trails her lips against her jaw, hikes her legs up on her hips as Lexa eases out of her, and slides right back in. The stretch is so delightful, Clarke makes it known to Lexa by a moan and her muscles clamping around her.</p>
  <p>Lexa’s breath hitches and she speeds up. Clarke has nothing but praise in her with the way she throws her head back, lips parted open. Lexa kisses her throat, feels the cute, stuttering vibrations of her whimpers. Her nails dig into Lexa’s tan back, and it stings, but it feels so <em>good</em> because it reminds Lexa that <em>she’s</em> making Clarke feel amazing.</p>
  <p>“I-I’m about to…” Clarke breathes heavily and she grips Lexa’s head. Moves her mouth over hers, pushes her tongue in her mouth to rub it against Lexa’s. Her thrusts speed up until she’s pounding into Clarke, hard and fast because she wants Clarke to come, and she wants to come so they can start all over again.</p>
  <p>Clarke gasps and all Lexa feels is her pussy gushing all over her pumping cock. She comes, shaking and sucking in a breath. Clinging to Lexa because if she doesn’t, it’s as if she will float away. Lexa pins her down with her weight and humps into her until she’s coming too, her load spilling in thick ropes. Clarke moans at the sensation of being filled. She kisses Lexa on the lips.</p>
  <p>They lie together, chests rising and falling as their lungs are filled with air and each other.</p>
  <p>“I feel like I could’ve done better than last five minutes,” Clarke laughs and licks her lips. Lexa rests her chin between her breasts. Kisses her nipples, her breastbone, her chin, her mouth. “But we have all night, don’t we?”</p>
  <p>Lexa smiles, rolls them over. She mouths at Clarke’s neck, to her ear. She massages her ear with her lips until Clarke is giggling and squirming above her.</p>
  <p>Lexa can definitely do this all night. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. ask fic 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Lexa has majestic monster cock and Clarke gets off on it. Since Lexa went all punk she doesn't care if her g!p is seen, so she wears tight jeans and boxer briefs.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Walking down the corridor of the school, Clarke can’t almost believe what she saw with her own two eyes.</p>
  <p>Sure, she has 20/20 vision. But to see her girlfriend walking with chin tilted in a slight angle upwards, her shoulders making up the swagger of her gait, and the way she smirked at nothing in particular is enough to pick up Clarke’s heartbeat. She bites her lip and allows her eyes to wander lower to what Lexa is wearing: a black graphic tee that ends right before the top of her ripped skinny jeans. Her dark brown hair spikes upward, and when Lexa catches her eye, she smirks and approaches her. “Hey, babe.”</p>
  <p>“L-Lexa,” Clarke falters. She swallows hard and fights the urge to look <em>down</em>. Lexa leans her shoulder against the locker doors. “You look… <em>different</em>.”</p>
  <p>“Yeah?” She smiles and ducks her head. Her voice lowers and Clarke just has to allow herself to peek. Her eyes dart to Lexa’s crotch, and <em>goodness</em>, the bulge her big dick leaves a detail that is impossible to get rid of in one’s mind. “You like it?”</p>
  <p>Clarke nods and takes Lexa by the hand. She closes her locker door shut and she manages to find an empty classroom. “I’m not in trouble, am I?” Lexa asks, but her smirk tells Clarke that somehow, she doesn’t give a damn if she’s in trouble or not. She knows what she does to Clarke, and she relishes this fact. “Babe?”</p>
  <p>Saying nothing, Clarke hops up on the teacher’s desk and hooks her thumbs on Lexa’s belt loops. She pulls her between her legs, the outline of her cock pressing firmly against the front of her panties. Her skirt rides up, exposing Clarke’s ivory skin thighs. Lexa grasps the soft flesh and grazes her thumb along the outline of Clarke’s pussy. “You know what you’re doing to me.” Clarke murmurs, her arms crossing behind Lexa’s neck. The brown-haired girl grins and tugs her panties aside. “And you’re doing it on purpose.”</p>
  <p>“Damn right I am.” Lexa growls and takes Clarke’s lips for a rough kiss while her fingers drag along her pussy, spreading the copious amount of wetness to her clit. Clarke works on palming the thick swell in Lexa’s jeans, enjoying how it sticks out and fits in her hand. She fishes it out of Lexa’s tight pants and groans at the throbbing sight of it—thick and erect, jutting proudly out of her jeans. “You want it, baby girl? This big dick in you?”</p>
  <p>Clarke grasps the back of Lexa’s neck and spreads her legs wider. She groans and nudges the cockhead against Clarke’s entrance before easing it inside. She goes slow at first, humping in shallow jerks of her hips to fuck the sensitive head of her cock in and out of Clarke’s pussy until all she hears are the wet noises and Lexa’s heavy breathing against her cheek. “<em>Take me</em>,” Clarke begs, her hold tightening around Lexa’s neck. “You know how I want to get fucked. Make me feel that cock of yours pounding my slutty pussy.”</p>
  <p>Lexa’s eyes darken and she sheathes her cock inside Clarke, her hands on either side of her body and flat on the desk. Her mouth brushes Clarke’s parted lips and she pounds into her, rough and steady and eager to please Clarke. “This pussy is mine. My cock belongs in here.” She kisses down Clarke’s exposed neck and licks along the hollow of her throat. “I’m gonna fill you up with my load and you’re going to walk out of here with my cum dripping out of your naughty pussy, aren’t you?” When Clarke doesn’t respond, Lexa growls like a feral beast, her butt cheeks tensing as she fucks hard into Clarke. She screams, and she nods. “<em>Yes, </em>Lexa!”</p>
  <p>Her cheek twitches and she pinches Clarke’s stiff clit between thumb and forefinger. She pinches it gently and in rapid pulses, making Clarke arch her back, her head tilting back in a breathless scream. Her walls clamp down on Lexa’s pounding dick, and she shudders her orgasm.</p>
  <p>“God <em>damn</em>, yes…” Lexa grasps Clarke’s ass in her greedy palms. “Take it, take my cum, Clarke.” She grunts, and in a few thrusts, her cock throbs and a long stream of cum bursts out of the tip of her penis and into Clarke’s still twitching pussy. Lexa’s cum continues to drain into Clarke as she pushes her load deep inside her.</p>
  <p>They rest for a moment, but when Clarke regains her senses, she kisses Lexa’s sweaty cheek and nips her jaw. “I love this look on you, Lexa.”</p>
  <p>She smiles and kisses Clarke’s damp forehead. “Don’t I know it, baby girl.” </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. skipping class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Clarke sneaks out school to meet with g!p punk!Lexa to do what they do best. Have sex.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="chapter">
    <p></p>
    <div class="userstuff module">
      <p>Clarke had been doing this since she was a sophomore, but the nerve wracking-ness of it was still strong as the first day she snuck out of school.</p>
      <p>She swallowed hard and surveyed the empty hallway where her locker was. The exit towards the back of the school was a few feet away, and she knew for a fact that no one ever checks the security cameras. McKinley High was too lenient to do routine checks. So skipping class was too easy. Everyone had done it at least once, but common practice never made Clarke feel better about it.</p>
      <p>What made her feel better was seeing Lexa.</p>
      <p>Clarke glanced at her phone and saw two texts from her girlfriend. It read:</p>
      <p>—Where are you, Clarke? I’ve been here for like, twenty minutes.<br/>—Don’t tell me you’re feeling guilty now???</p>
      <p>The tiny singer chuckled and wiped her glasses calmly. She liked making Lexa wait; it made her needier and her desperation was always a turn on. Clarke liked being in control like that. Still, she packed up her things and confidently, so as not to attract too much attention, walked out the back entrance to the student parking lot where Lexa was waiting in the middle of the parking lot. She was playing with her phone, Clarke’s helmet tucked under her arm. It was black with a haphazard spray paint of a gold star on it—Lexa’s own doing.</p>
      <p>“There you are.” Lexa grinned at the sight of her. “You didn’t get in trouble, did you? She was dressed in a black jacket, the collar popped up to ward off the spring breeze. Her eyes, hidden by reflective sunglasses, and her motorcycle rumbled while she was perched on it. “Still feeling guilty?”</p>
      <p>Clarke shook her head and stood beside Lexa as she placed the helmet on her head. She adjusted the straps and leaned in to kiss her, forehead bumping against the hard plastic. “Hop on, sweetheart. Before the authorities come.”</p>
      <p>She rode behind Lexa and wrapped her arms around her narrow waist, palms grazing her thighs over her tight jeans. Lexa made a soft noise as she kicked the stand, the motorcycle pulling out of the parking lot. “Watch those hands, Clarke. Don’t wanna get into an accident just ‘cuz you can’t get your hands off my dick.”</p>
      <p>Clarke nudged her head against Lexa’s back as she laughed, but kept her hands still for the time being. She instead relished the feel of Lexa’s back against her body. Clarke loved the firmness of her, her warmth, her smell. She closed her eyes while Lexa wove through the empty roads, in no rush to get to wherever she wanted to go.</p>
      <p>At a stoplight, Clarke blindly palmed Lexa’s crotch until she found the shape of her cock where the ripped denim stretched taut. She rubbed the growing bulge, Lexa groaning under her breath. “Babe, you’re not really planning on jacking me off while we wait for this red light, are you?”</p>
      <p>Clarke didn’t reply. Instead, she tugged Lexa’s zipper and wriggled her tiny hand in between the slit to feel her cock. “Commando?” She asked, her fingertip tracing the vein that was thick and throbbing along her shaft. “Lexa, you naughty girl.”</p>
      <p>“Excuse me, miss hand down my pants.” Lexa continued to drive as the light became green. The motorcycle inched down the road. “Seriously, Clarke. Hands off or you’ll get fined. By me. Distracted driving is a bad thing, remember?”</p>
      <p>Lexa was grasping at straws now and Clarke couldn’t help but grin. The power over her, it was intoxicating. She pulled out Lexa’s cock and the emerald eyed girl moaned, the engine revving fiercely when her grip tightened on the acceleration. “<em>Jesus..</em>.”</p>
      <p>“Hurry up and take us home, Lexa.” Clarke murmured. “And I promise I’ll pay my ‘fine’ by sucking your rock hard cock off.”</p>
      <p>Lexa’s head tilted and Clarke knew she was glancing at her small hands wrapped around the thick stalk of her meat. “I still remember when you can’t say dick without blushing. I kinda miss those days because you wouldn’t pull out my cock like this while I’m driving.”</p>
      <p>Clarke smiled and said nothing until Lexa parked on the Griffin driveway. Lexa looked around before getting off, her erect cock jutting out of her jeans. She helped Clarke off the bike and carried her bag for her. “Come on, come on. Let’s get inside.”</p>
      <p>In no rush at all, Clarke grasped Lexa’s cock and led her inside. Once the front door slammed shut, Lexa groaned in relief that no one saw them. “You’re getting more and more risqué by the minute.” She commented.</p>
      <p>Clarke smirked and tugged Lexa’s cock. “Shush.” She pressed her into the door and pumped her thick shaft. Kissing Lexa, she tasted mint candy and Chapstick on her lips. “You better not be smoking again.” Clarke whispered against her lips. She locked eyes with Lexa. Licked her hand to lube up her strokes. Lexa convulsed at the action, the look in her eye.</p>
      <p>She sank to her knees and licked the slit of Lexa’s cock. It drew out a line of precum which Clarke swallowed. Lexa’s hand was pale on the doorknob, as if to prevent anyone from coming in. “Look at you. Still in the foyer but you’re already on your knees for my dick.” Lexa smirked but Clarke was having none of it. In one swift movement, Lexa’s cock disappeared in her mouth, all nine inches of it. “Holy fucking shit!” She screamed.</p>
      <p>But as soon as Clarke was on Lexa’s meat, she was gone in the same instant. She looked at Clarke, dazed. “<em>Wuh</em>—why did you stop?”</p>
      <p>Clarke showed off the straight rows of her teeth and took languid steps up the stairs. “I thought I might make you beg today.”</p>
      <p>Lexa pouted but followed after her. “But you just did it yesterday.”</p>
      <p>“What can I say? I like being in power. Love hearing you beg and whine for my pussy on your cock.”</p>
      <p>The brown-haired girl sighed and ran her hands through her hair. “No one would ever believe me if I say that a nerd like you has such a potty mouth with a propensity to be dominant.”</p>
      <p>“Oh, but you enjoy it so much.” Clarke laughed softly and opened the door to her bedroom. Lexa kicked off her boots and was about to strip off her pants. Clarke stopped her. “Keep those on. Take off your shirt and jacket.”</p>
      <p>Lexa obeyed, no questions asked. “Yeah I like it when you own me, baby. Totally.” She laid on the end, legs crossed, cock sticking out of the zipper of her trousers. “But sometimes you do that thing where you don’t make me come and it feels like I’m going to explode. But then you do make me come.” She watched Clarke walk around, folding clothes and brushing her hair. “And it feels like my entire body is on fire, you know?”</p>
      <p>Smiling, Clarke nodded. “That’s the point. It’s called edging, baby. Know your terms.”</p>
      <p>“What, I’m getting a vocabulary lesson now?” Lexa grunted. “No thanks.”</p>
      <p>“Fine, be that way. Tell me, are you going to be a good girl or am I going to have to tie you up?”</p>
      <p>“I’ll be good.” Lexa fidgeted slightly to get more comfortable. She gripped the rungs of the head of Clarke’s bed as her girlfriend stripped down to nothing. She crawled in bed with Lexa, between her legs.Clarke rubbed the muscles of her calves, the firm flesh of her thighs. The entire time, Lexa watched Clarke, and Clarke took her time with her. She raked her nails along her legs. Fingertips brushed the swell of Lexa’s cum-loaded balls.</p>
      <p>A tremor coursed through Lexa and she couldn’t help but groan. She fidgeted a bit and swallowed. Clarke winked up at her and nuzzled her abs, stomach sinking at the light touch. She needed more, and Clarke knew it. But she won’t give Lexa whatever she wanted. First, she would have her fun.</p>
      <p>Clarke sprawled down on the bed, her naked torso pressed tight against Lexa’s ribcage. She parted her lips and flattened her tongue on her nipple. She sucked on the stiff bud, swirled her tongue around it, as her palm grasped the thick stalk of Lexa’s cock. Clarke alternated between sucking and licking and nipping Lexa’s nipples and the swell of her breasts while she lightly strokes her dick from the base to the swollen head.</p>
      <p>“Fucking <em>fuck</em>…” Lexa’s eyes were squeezed shut and her upper arms trembled from the strain of gripping the metal rungs. Clarke ceased her sucking to kiss Lexa’s mouth. “Clarke… I can’t take too much of this fucking teasing.”</p>
      <p>“Patience is a virtue.” Clarke chastised and released Lexa’s cock. She rifled through her drawer and took out a bottle of peach flavoured lube. Sitting between Lexa’s legs, Clarke crossed her legs and uncapped the bottle. She dribbled the cool liquid all over Lexa’s hard shaft and set it on the floor.</p>
      <p>Lexa’s cock strained while Clarke massaged the lube on her balls until they were shimmering and slippery enough for Clarke to play with. She rolled the spheres in her palm, teased the baby soft skin, and licked the head of Lexa’s dick. It twitched as soon as it made contact with Clarke’s tongue, and Lexa’s breath hitched.</p>
      <p>“<em>Geez</em>,” Lexa whined, back arching off the bed in a perfect curve. Clarke relished her whimpers as she wrapped her dainty hands around Lexa’s length. Two fists, yet it wasn’t enough to cover Lexa’s length, a few inches jutting out of Clarke’s fist. She mouthed at the tip, tongue swirling and digging firmly into the slit that leaked precum. “Clarke, I swear to god—”</p>
      <p>Clarke pumped her cock, slick noises coming from her palms as she fucked it on Lexa’s dick. She released her meat fully and grinned as it bobbed between her legs. The bronze-skinned girl cried out, fisting the bed sheets. She didn’t want to break the rungs of Clarke’s headboard like last time. “Don’t stop, don’t stop…” She panted.</p>
      <p>So Clarke picked her cock up again. She bobbed her head, smoothing her hand on the rest of her cock that she didn’t have down her throat. Each thrust of her mouth earned a wet, choking noise as Lexa’s shaft breached Clarke’s talented, gag reflex-less throat. Each time, Lexa would gasp and her cock would twitch. Clarke kept this brutal, rapid pace until Lexa was whimpering that she was about to come.</p>
      <p>Clarke stopped. Left Lexa’s dick jumping against her stomach. She wiped the corners of her mouth and smirked at the dazed look in Lexa’s eyes. “<em>Pleasepleaseplease</em>… Let me come.” Lexa gritted out. Her cock twitched again. Clarke straddled her stomach and she ground her pussy against Lexa’s flexing stomach. “You’re so fucking wet. <em>Fuck</em>.”</p>
      <p>Humming softly, Clarke planted her hands on either side of Lexa’s head. She humped her pussy against her abdomen and kissed her. Slow and deep. In time with her gyrations. Lexa was breathing heavily and Clarke could feel her hot breath, steady against her mouth. “Fuck me.” Clarke murmured, sucking on the tip of Lexa’s tongue. The brown-haired girl trembled, her arms tight around Clarke’s body.</p>
      <p>Clarke kissed Lexa and shifted away from her. She went on her elbows and knees, cheek flush against the blankets. Lexa scrambled to her knees. She parted Clarke’s ass cheeks, licked her folds to get a taste of her while the smaller girl squirmed. “Lick that pussy.” Clarke breathed, eyes squeezes shut. She’d been so aroused playing with Lexa’s dick that she was sure that if she kept up the harsh sucks on her pussy lips, she would come.</p>
      <p>And she did. With a squeal, Clarke’s pussy juices gushed all over Lexa’s eager tongue. It dragged up her folds and slid right into her clenching hole. Lexa fucked her tongue into her until her convulsions eased, and that was when she slammed her rigid meat inside Clarke.</p>
      <p>The blonde cried out as her pussy stretched to accommodate Lexa’s girth. She bent over her back, her arms sliding underneath Clarke’s body to grasp her throat lightly. Lexa covered Clarke’s entire body with hers as she humped into her while her cock reached the deepest parts of her. Clarke reached back and grabbed handfuls of Lexa’s hair. “That’s it, mount my pussy, Lexa.” She gasped against her jaw.</p>
      <p>“You’re too much.” Lexa panted against Clarke’s neck. Her legs went on a straddling position and it allowed her to pound Clarke with heavy, hard thrusts that the smaller girl<em>definitely</em> liked. She squealed each time Lexa sheathed her cock inside her, balls slapping against her mound. “You’re going to make me bust already.”</p>
      <p>“Keep fucking me,” Clarke whined, ass rutting back to meet Lexa’s forceful thrusts—so forceful that the headboard would knock against the wall, acting as the metronome to their fucking. “Don’t you dare stop, Lexa. I haven’t had enough of your cock.”</p>
      <p>Lexa snorted and mouthed at Clarke’s ear. She licked the shell, nipped her earlobe with her lips and teeth. “You’ll never get enough of my dick.” She retorted.</p>
      <p>Clarke tugged sharply on Lexa’s hair and made soft noises in the back of her throat with every hard pump. Lexa dragged her hands along Clarke’s sides. Gripped her hips and leaned back to watch the way her meat slid in and out of Clarke’s gorgeous pink pussy. Her cock would make a filthy noise—wet and somehow mind-numbing—and it would push her a little bit closer to the edge of coming.</p>
      <p>Lexa pounded into Clarke, driving her face first into the sheets. “God <em>damn</em>, baby. I’m g-gonna…” She trailed off, her tits squished against Clarke’s back. Lexa’s ass continued to flex while she made shallow jerks of her hips, her cum spurting in thick ropes, enough to fill Clarke’s pussy. It clamped around her throbbing cock. She came so hard she swore her vision dimmed for a minute. Lexa was too engrossed in finally getting to come that she didn’t realize Clarke was coming too.</p>
      <p>She rutted into Clarke’s pussy as together they rode out their orgasm. Lexa flattened herself against Clarke’s body and kissed all over her neck. “Fucking hell, Clarke. You’re amazing.”</p>
      <p>Clarke grinned and angled her neck for a kiss which Lexa readily supplied. “See, I told you edging makes you come harder.”</p>
      <p>Lexa pulled out and rolled Clarke to lay on her back. She spread her legs and hummed at the delectable sight of her load trickling out of Clarke’s blushing pussy. “It does,” she murmured against Clarke’s inner thighs. Nibbled her softness, her sweat-coated skin. “Let me clean you up.”</p>
      <p>Closing her eyes, Clarke hooked her legs on Lexa’s shoulders. Grasped a handful of her hair and dragged her nails along her scalp as she felt her tongue gliding against her hole. “<em>Oh</em>… You’re so good to me.”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. you like it wet (and so do i)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: G!P Lexa goes on a business trip for a week. They make a deal not to masturbate until Lexa comes back. But Lexa comes home a day early to find Clarke fucking herself in their bed with a vibrator. So Lexa punishes Clarke for breaking their deal.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke rolled Lexa’s luggage over to the front door where her wife stood, fiddling with her phone. “I hate it when you have business trips.” She complained, shoving her fists in the pockets of her hoodie. Clarke stuck out her bottom lip. “Why can’t you just take photos here? New York is the most beautiful city, you know. It has… character.”</p>
  <p>Lexa looked up from her phone and caught sight of Clarke’s pout, leaning down to kiss it away. “I can’t help that I was hired, honey. Plus, you’re the one that gives New York it’s character.” She reached her hands inside Clarke’s hoodie to lace their fingers together.</p>
  <p>The blonde made a huffing noise and leaned into Lexa. “You’ll remember our deal, right? No touching, because this cock is mine.” She husked against her ear, her palm smoothing across the crotch of Lexa’s pants, her hips bucking into her hand.. Clarke grinned and nibbled on her wife’s earlobe before pulling away. “That way, orgasms would totally be ten times better when you get back.”</p>
  <p>Lexa chuckled. “They’re always mind blowing with you to start with.” She countered. “But, I’ll honor the deal. No touching.”</p>
  <p>Pressing a soft kiss to Lexa’s mouth, Clarke smiled. “Okay. I’ll see you in a week, darling.”</p>
  <p>Lexa pulled her hands away from Clarke’s reluctantly. “I’ll call you when I land.” She leaned in to give Clarke one more kiss before grabbing her luggage and heading out the door.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Five days have gone by. Five orgasm-free days. Clarke squirmed on her couch as she watched a movie on her laptop. It was not that she was bored, though that was part of it. If Lexa were home, she would be visiting her in her studio, sucking her dick under her office desk, and having the living daylights fucked into her on the surface of Lexa’s desk while her coworkers knew to stay away from her office. Groaning to herself, Clarke pressed her thighs tighter together to alleviate herself in some form or another.</p>
  <p>She silently cursed herself for making the deal with Lexa. What’s worse than not being touched by Lexa every night was the fact that she can’t even touch herself. Clarke hasneeds, and not coming for another day would drive her crazy. If she picked Lexa up at the airport tomorrow, she might not be able to control herself. She’s totally going to mount her wife right then and there, fuck her until Clarke is screaming with orgasmic relief.</p>
  <p>But no, she had always been impatient. Biting her lip, Clarke reached under their bed and took out the box of toys they kept around for when they wished to try risquéC things. Clarke searched through the box, and soon found what she was looking for. The clear plastic jelly vibrator was one of the first toys she bought, and it was the only dildo so far that could come as close to the feel of Lexa’s cock when she slides it into her pussy.</p>
  <p>Clarke hopped into bed, ignoring the guilt that was starting to form in her lower belly. She blamed her desires. Eyes closed, Clarke pictured Lexa hovering over her, the vibrator caressing her folds the way Lexa would as she teased her needy pussy. “Fuck, baby…” Clarke gasped out, her fingers pinching her nipple with a spit-slick digit to imitate Lexa’s tongue licking the stiff buds. She switched on the vibration to it’s lowest setting and pressed it into her clit. “Oh my god…” She panted in relief.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Lexa was weaving her way through people at JFK airport. She was going to surprise Clarke by coming home two days early from her trip, since everything went ahead as planned, with no hitches whatsoever. Once she finally reached the outside, she hailed a cab and gave the driver their address. She had been faithful to their deal of not touching each other. Sure, she had her moments where she needed an ice cold shower to rid herself of morning wood, but she always found the strength to resist touching herself.</p>
  <p>An hour later, she pulled up outside of their apartment. Lexa paid the driver, giving him a very generous tip before heading into the building and up the elevator that opened directly into their apartment. She looked around for any sign of Clarke, but inside, the apartment was still, except for the faint moaning coming from their bedroom.</p>
  <p>Lexa silently made her way up the hall to see Clarke, spread out on the bed with a vibrator deep inside her. She was fairly certain by the loud humming that it was already on the highest and the strongest speed it could reach. Her cock stirred immediately at the sight, but she stayed back, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest. “Clarke Griffin-Woods.” She said loudly over the noise of the vibrator.</p>
  <p>Gasping, Clarke’s eyes shot open and she sat up. The sight of her wife, standing with her arms crossed over her chest was enough to sent her off the brink, a loud cry escaping her as she came hard all over the vibrating dildo. “Oh my god, Lexa!” Clarke bucked into the toy, her cum leaking out of her pussy. She collapsed back into the bed, her tits heaving. “W-what are you doing home so early?” She asked, her voice weak from her mind-numbing orgasm.</p>
  <p>Lexa’s eyebrow rose when Clarke came just from the sight of her. “Couldn’t help it, could you?” She slowly moved towards the bed until her knees were pressed against the soft mattress. Her eyes roamed all over Clarke’s naked form. Over the soft swell of her chest, down her flat, toned stomach, and finally to her pussy, wet with her cum. She could even see her hole still clenching around the shaft. “Thought I would surprise you and come home early.”</p>
  <p>Biting her lip, Clarke tried not to squirm beneath her wife’s gaze. “You definitely surprised me.” She said. “I was supposed to pick you up from the airport.” She pulled the slick toy out of her pussy, releasing a wave of her cum to slick up her thighs and to pool on the sheets. “I’ll clean that up.” Clarke said as she moved to roll off the bed.</p>
  <p>Lexa licked her lips at the sight of Clarke’s pink pussy. “Stay right there. Don’t move.” She said roughly, her erection becoming more pronounced as it tented her trousers. “Put your arms over your head.”</p>
  <p>Clarke obeyed, raising her arms to grip the headboard. Her heartbeat picked up, wondering what Lexa was about to do to her. The brunette walked around to the bedside table and grabbed the silk ties they kept in the drawer. She leaned over and tied them around Clarke’s wrists then to the headboard. “Tug.” Lexa wanted to make sure they were tight.</p>
  <p>She did, and looked up at Lexa. “If you had told me you were going home early, I wouldn’t have touched myself.” She insisted.</p>
  <p>“That’s the point of a surprise, sweetheart. You don’t know about it.” Lexa moved back to the foot of the bed, her hand idly rubbing her cock through her jeans. “I held up my end of the deal. Why couldn’t you?” Her tone wasn’t at all upset. She just wanted to see Clarke squirm.</p>
  <p>Unable to look away from Lexa as she palmed herself, Clarke didn’t realize she asked a question at first. She cleared her throat. “I couldn’t help myself… I haven’t had an orgasm in days, and I miss you so much, darling. And I’m always surrounded by your scent in our bedroom, and it makes it worse. Every night, my pussy would throb because I’m so used to you touching me that it’s so hard to sleep.” She said, her legs squirming slightly as she spoke. “Please, Lexa. I really want your cock so bad.”</p>
  <p>Lexa hummed softly before unzipping her pants to pull her rigid cock out of its tight confines. It jutted proudly between her legs, twitching on occasion as she watched Clarke’s legs squirm. “Maybe I should make you wait.”</p>
  <p>“No, no, no, please don’t!” Clarke whimpered, closing her legs tightly to feel pressure against her pussy. “Please give me your cock… I know I’ve been a bad girl but I want it so much.”</p>
  <p>Lexa gripped the base of her dick, almost exploding at the desperate sound of Clarke’s voice when she begged. “Open your legs.” She ordered softly, pulling her shirt over her head.</p>
  <p>She spread her legs as wide apart as they would go, the soft breeze that tickled her slick pussy making Clarke shiver. She gasped softly, her blushing cunt throbbing. “Please…” She begged again.</p>
  <p>Lexa kicked her pants and boxers off, crawling on her knees between Clarke’s legs. She sat back on her knees and grabbed the vibrator. “Maybe you prefer this to me now.” She turned it on low and pressed it against Clarke’s clit.</p>
  <p>“No…” Clarke gasped, her hips rising off the bed. She gripped the ties around her wrists, her legs shaking as she struggled to keep her legs open for Lexa. “I-I still prefer your hot and hard cock sliding inside me.” Clarke whispered, her tits rising and falling as if she had been running. “No toy can compare to how your cock feels, Lexa.”</p>
  <p>Lexa put her hand on Clarke’s hips and pushed them back down to the mattress. She upped the speed by one and pressed it slightly harder into her. “It seems like you were doing just fine without it, baby.”</p>
  <p>Sobbing now, Clarke’s toes curled and her clit twitched at the pressure. She needed to come again, but the vibrations weren’t enough. “Please, Lexa.” She whimpered, as she struggled not to buck her hips again.</p>
  <p>Lexa hummed and put the vibrator on the highest setting, rubbing it slowly up and down on her clit. “Please what, Clarke?”</p>
  <p>Clarke couldn’t help but tremble against the bed as Lexa continued to press the vibrator against her clit. “Please pound my pussy with your thick, hard cock…”</p>
  <p>“Maybe.” She pulled the vibrator away from her pussy, reaching her other hand forward to spread her pussy lips open. “Damn, baby girl.” She grinned and grazed the vibrator against her exposed clit before pressing it firmly against the stiff bud.</p>
  <p>Arching sharply, Clarke cried out as the vibrations became more intense. Her entire body was shaking, and she was panting raggedly. Clarke’s vision dimmed as the pleasure continued to rock through her, almost bringing her to her orgasm. She rocked her hips, grinding into the toy, to push herself over the edge. Her cum was flooding steadily out of her hole, drenching the bed sheets with her juices.</p>
  <p>Lexa pulled the vibrator away again right before Clarke reached the brink. “Ah ah, not yet.” She rubbed Clarke’s thigh slowly to bring her down. Once she could see Clarke had calmed down, she pressed the vibrator back against her clit.</p>
  <p>“Fuck…” Clarke hissed as the assault to her clit returned. “Please!” She sobbed, her thighs quivering, and her voice becoming hoarse. “Lexa, I need it—need your cock. Please pound my pussy!”</p>
  <p>The brunette yanked the vibrator away again. “I’ll think about it.” She grinned evilly, pressing the vibrator to her clit once more. “Tell me how bad you need my cock.”</p>
  <p>Clarke gritted her teeth and tugged at her restraints. “I just want it on me, in me, anywhere, baby.” She panted, her clit twitching with each pass of the toy. “I want to suck on it until you’re shooting your load in my mouth. I want it in all of my holes, want your warm cum dripping out of me because you came so much.” She fidgeted with her legs. “Please?” Clarke asked in a soft tone.</p>
  <p>Lexa’s cock was standing hard against her stomach as Clarke spoke, precum dripping down her shaft. “Jesus…” She threw the toy aside and slammed her thick meat deep inside Clarke’s pussy, immediately starting a hard, fast rhythm. Lexa pounded her into the bed, mouthing at Clarke’s neck and pulse point. Clarke screamed as her rigid dick stretched her open. She wrapped her legs tight around her waist and whimpered desperately.</p>
  <p>“Yesyesyes,” Clarke panted, her hips rising to meet Lexa’s thrusts. “Give me that big dick, baby. Fuck my naughty pussy. Fill me up with your load. I want it, Lexa. Want to feel that cum shoot inside me.”</p>
  <p>Lexa propped herself up on her hands and moaned at the sound of their skin meeting Clarke’s with a wet slaps. “Fuck…” She thrust just a few more times before bottoming out and coming hard inside Clarke’s pussy, her hips pressed firmly against hers. As Lexa’s load coated her inner walls, Clarke arched, her body curving in a perfect bow. She thrashed, whimpering Lexa’s name as she humped against her cock.</p>
  <p>“I’m c-coming…” She whined, and bucking hard, Lexa’s cock slipped out her hole and she squirted all over Lexa’s stomach. “Lexa!” Clarke shrieked, her hips humping against the brunette so she could ride out her orgasm, smaller jets of her cum shooting out of her beaten pussy.</p>
  <p>Lexa panted at the sight of cum gushing out of her wife’s pussy. “Holy fucking shit…” She reached down and rubbed her hand over Clarke’s slick cunt. “Are you okay, baby girl?” She leaned down and kissed all over Clarke’s face, her finger circling her twitching, throbbing clit.</p>
  <p>She bit down on Lexa’s bottom lip and sucked on it hard. “Untie me, please.” Clarke’s voice was raspy. She was still shaking and coming as Lexa kept rubbing her sensitive clit. She reached up and untied Clarke’s wrists with her free hand. She guided them around her neck and flipped them over so that Clarke was on top. “I missed that sight. You coming so hard for me. I love that. I love making you feel good, baby.”</p>
  <p>Smiling, Clarke rested her heated cheek against Lexa’s breasts. “I didn’t even know I could squirt.” She said, kissing and licking her wife’s collarbone. Clarke nuzzled Lexa’s jaw and kissed along her ear.</p>
  <p>The brunette hummed at the feeling of Clarke’s lips on her skin. “I didn’t either. I guess now we know.” She ran her hands up and down Clarke’s sweaty back. “Totally proud that I made you do that though.” She grinned.</p>
  <p>Clarke giggled and hummed, her eyelids drooping. “Yeah, but now I need a really long nap. When I wake up, though…” She let the sentence hang as she slipped Lexa’s softened cock back into her sensitive pussy with a low moan. “We’re going to see if that wasn’t just luck.”</p>
  <p>Lexa hissed as her oversensitive shaft slid back into Clarke. “It wasn’t, I can assure you.” She kissed Clarke’s head. “Take a nap.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. ask fic 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Based on the Achele MET photos, but with married!Clexa.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>In her golden dress, Clarke enters the MET, squeezing and opening her eyes a few times to get used to the change of lighting, away from the harsh flashes of the cameras and into the darkness of the museum. Beside her, Lexa holds her hand. Her wife looks gorgeous in her three-piece suit of midnight blue. “You okay?” Lexa asks, kissing the side of Clarke’s head as they walk deeper into the large foyer of the MET. She takes her phone out of her jacket pocket and motions towards the space before her. “Pose for me, Clarke.”</p>
  <p>Smiling, Clarke stands beneath the archway and sweeps her dress aside, exposing the length of her ivory skin legs. Lexa makes a noise in the back of her throat and snaps a few photos. She uploads one to Instagram and pockets her phone before taking Clarke’s hand. “My beautiful wife.” She grins, pecking her lips a few times before following the usher to their table.</p>
  <p>While they walk around, champagne glasses in their hands, Lexa has her hand on the small of Clarke’s back, while they hold conversations and sip their drink. They listen to a few speeches, walk around and hold more conversations. At some point during the night, Lexa feels Clarke’s hand brushing against the zipper of her slacks twice in under a minute. Too frequent to be an accident.</p>
  <p>“Clarke,” she whispers against her wife’s ear. When she sees Clarke’s lips curl into a smile, that’s when Lexa <em>knows</em> that there’s no way that she’s doing this by accident. “You naughty girl.” She murmurs, gripping Clarke by the arm and thrusting into her hand. “Your public sex streak is going to get you in trouble.”</p>
  <p>Clarke snorts and turns around to fix the lapels of Lexa’s suit. “If it gets me in trouble with you, then I don’t mind one bit.”</p>
  <p>Lexa bites her lip and takes a look around. She takes Clarke by the hand and leads her towards the more secluded bathrooms. She has visited the MET often enough to know where a good places are to have a quickie with her wife. It’s what she looks for whenever she enters a new place, and Clarke knows it.</p>
  <p>Entering the bathroom, Lexa locks the door behind her and lunges towards Clarke for a rough kiss, her cock already hard and eager to get inside her wife’s warm pussy. She moans while Clarke suckles on her tongue. Hiking her up against the wide sink, Lexa reaches into Clarke’s dress to pull her thong aside. “Did I mention I love this dress on you?” She pants, Clarke reaching into the zipper of her trousers to pump her cock to full hardness. “It’s easy access for me and you look like an angel.” Lexa nibbles on Clarke’s plump bottom lip and lifts one leg up. Steps closer to nudge the blunt tip of her cock against Clarke’s folds, getting her dick wet.</p>
  <p>“Hurry,” Clarke insists, hooking a leg around Lexa’s hip to draw her in closer, arms crossing behind her neck. She pulls Lexa for a deep-burning kiss, her breath catching in her throat as her wife enters her, thick, hard, and hot inside her aching pussy. “Oh god, yes. Fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast, Lexa. You know what I need.” She squirms and resists tugging at Lexa’s perfect hair. Instead, Clarke slides her arms around Lexa’s hips and squeezes her hips with her legs.</p>
  <p>Grinning, Lexa spreads kisses all over Clarke’s neck and the valley of her tits. She takes off, pounding into her wife, her thighs bumping in a steady rhythm against the edge of the sink. That’s going to bruise later, but Lexa can’t bring it in herself to care. She licks along Clarke’s throat. Kisses her jaw. Reaches between her legs to flick her clit with her fingers. “So good, so fucking warm and good.” Lexa grunts, her pace picking up. Her abs are straining, she’s sweating in her suit, she doesn’t care. “I’m going to bust already, baby girl.” Lexa whimpers.</p>
  <p>“Do it,” Clarke grits out. Her eyes jerk open when she hears something thud against the door of the bathroom. She squeaks, tightens her hold around Lexa’s neck. “<em>Lexa!</em>”</p>
  <p>“Shh, relax.” Lexa kisses the slope of her shoulder, her hips still pumping in and out, her cock coated with the sheen of Clarke’s cum. “I locked the door.” She grasps Clarke’s thighs once more and tugs her to sit on the edge of the countertop. Lexa kisses Clarke’s chest and <em>pounds</em> into her. She groans low, feels Clarke’s pussy muscles clamp around her cock as she trembles and whines Lexa’s name.</p>
  <p>Lexa digs her nails into Clarke’s thighs. Her jaw flexes and she spurts thick ropes of cum inside her wife’s waiting pussy as it milks and clenches around her. “Jesus…” She pants, keeping her dick inside Clarke’s warmth until she softens. Lexa pulls out, wipes her dick clean, and tucks herself back in her trousers.</p>
  <p>Meanwhile, Clarke throws her head back and catches her breath. She smirks at the amount of cum Lexa just unloaded inside her. “Wanna bet your cum’s gonna end up dripping down my leg as the night progresses?” She asks.</p>
  <p>“I don’t think Joseph’s gonna like that if you ruin his dress.” Lexa retorts, but she kisses Clarke and dips her fingers in her pussy. Groans at the mess she left there before licking her digits clean. “I want to clean it up for you, but everyone’s going to be suspicious.”</p>
  <p>Clarke giggles and wipes away the cum that gathers along her pussy. “There. That’ll have to do until you go down on me later in the limo.”</p>
  <p>Lexa smiles and loops Clarke’s arm around hers as they walk out, back to the gala.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. sleeping it off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: G!P Lexa has a fantasy of fucking Clarke in her sleep but she always wakes up. One day, Clarke takes the hint and feigns sleep as Lexa fucks her.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa woke up to the warm weight of Clarke pinning her down. Her warm back pressed against Lexa’s arm, her shapely legs entangled with hers. Sighing softly, Lexa turned to her side and pulled Clarke’s small and sexy frame against her body. Lexa’s cock was erect—no surprises there—and she sandwiched it in between Clarke’s plump ass cheeks, resisting the urge to just start humping her wife first thing in the morning.</p>
  <p>Though to be fair, with an ass like that, Lexa would do anything to fuck it in the morning. And she had, in the past. Those were always mornings well spent, albeit she would be exhausted for the rest of the day.</p>
  <p>Right now, she was content in holding Clarke in her arms, feeling her chest rise and fall with every deep breath. Lexa cupped Clarke’s tits, rolled her nipple between thumb and forefinger until it stiffened and peaked. Lexa kissed the nape of Clarke’s neck and sucked on the spot behind her ear. She squeezed her tits until the flesh bulged out between her fingers.</p>
  <p>Precum was leaking out of her cock, and Lexa longed to fuck Clarke like this—warm and limp, submissive to her every whim since she was asleep. Lexa licked her lips and ignored the insistent pulsing of her cock as she humped against Clarke’s butt cheeks. Lexa licked her finger and rubbed it around Clarke’s nipple, making the stiff buds wet.</p>
  <p>God, she really need to put it in Clarke. Lexa spread Clarke’s legs, her hand wandering down to cup her mound. Her heat radiated from her pussy, and Lexa groaned. She slipped her cock in between Clarke’s soft thighs, a desperate moan ripping through her. Lexa could feel Clarke’s pussy lips wrapped around her thick meat. Fucking against Clarke’s thighs, her length dragged against her slit.</p>
  <p>Lexa could slowly feel Clarke waking up. Her arms moved and her breathing was no longer even. For a moment, she thought about ceasing her actions and pretend she was asleep. But before she could turn around and fake her snoring, Clarke’s eyelids opened, and out came her beautiful blue eyes. And they looked at Lexa from over her shoulders, a smirk on her lips.</p>
  <p>“Couldn’t wait, huh?” She teased, reaching back to rub the back of Lexa’s neck. “How about stop teasing me like that and just put your dick inside me?”</p>
  <p>“So early in the morning and you already have that potty mouth,” Lexa retorted. She made Clarke lay on her back and she grabbed her legs, hooking them up on her shoulders. Her heavy cock slapped against Clarke’s pussy, and in one smooth thrust, she sheathed her meat all the way to the hilt. Back arching, Clarke clawed at Lexa’s arm with a short scream.</p>
  <p>Lexa leaned over Clarke’s body, the angle of her cock allowing her to hit deep inside her, the tip of her shaft nudging along Clarke’s cervix. Her pussy, hot and wet, clamped tight around Lexa’s dick. Sweat trickled down the side of Lexa’s face, her eyes never leaving Clarke’s features. Her mouth, parted as she moaned constantly, enticed Lexa. She kissed her deeply, the angle changing, Clarke’s pussy squeezing her cock. “<em>Ohhh</em>, fuck.” Lexa left crescent indentations along the skin of Clarke’s calves. “Your pussy is fucking amazing…”</p>
  <p>Grasping the back of Lexa’s neck, Clarke wrapped her legs around her neck, locked tight with her ankles. “You gonna come already, baby?” She teased, her pussy muscles flexing around Lexa’s pumping cock. At her tone, Lexa snarled and lowered Clarke’s legs so they were wrapped around her waist. She fucked into Clarke’s pussy, the headboard tapping out their rhythm against the wall.</p>
  <p>Not long after, Clarke’s back was arched and she was coming and screaming. Her walls became more slippery, almost sucking Lexa deeper inside her wet hole. Unable to hold back any longer, Lexa let out a deep groan. She came hard, her dick pulsing out thick ropes deep inside Clarke, the rippling of her pussy around Lexa’s shaft made her come harder. Not to mention that she’s always so sensitive in the mornings.</p>
  <p>Lexa slumped, limp and breathing heavily on top of Clarke. She kissed along her collarbones, her neck, and finally her lips. She rubbed ivory skin thighs, keeping them warm as she eased her softened cock out of Clarke’s leaking pussy. “God <em>damn</em>.”</p>
  <p>With a soft giggle, Clarke ran her fingers through Lexa’s hair and kissed her nose. “You always say that. I’m starting to think you don’t mean it anymore.”</p>
  <p>“Are you kidding?” Lexa laughed and slipped a hand between Clarke’s legs. “I promise you, Clarke, I mean it every single time.”</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Every morning, that’s how they would start their day. Lexa would wake up before Clarke, and she would hump her morning erection against her ass cheeks while she relished her wife’s prone and defenseless form. Though it never lasts, because Clarke would wake up after a minute or two of Lexa’s insistent thrusting.</p>
  <p>Dismayed, Lexa hid it well with her rampant fucking, making Clarke come twice or three times as she finished shooting her load deep inside her pussy. All she wanted was to fuck Clarke while she was sleeping. To take advantage of her and fuck her however she wanted in her vulnerable state.</p>
  <p>After that thought, Lexa flushed brightly in shame and continued to work without further thought about her morning fantasies.</p>
  <p>Still, Lexa tried to make her fantasies come true. She would often try to fuck Clarke slowly so as not to wake her. And it would work, for a time. It would take Clarke longer to wake up, but she would, in any case.</p>
  <p>It would’ve been easier for Lexa to just talk to Clarke about said fantasy, but it wouldn’t be the same.</p>
  <p>A few weeks after Lexa came up with her morning sex fantasy, she rolled on top of Clarke who was still fast asleep, on her stomach. Her cock, heavy and thick as always, slid along the soft skin of Clarke’s ass crack. Lexa moved lower to lay between Clarke’s legs, her palms spreading her butt apart to admire her puckered hole, her plump pussy lips, and her glistening hole.</p>
  <p>Her wife was always so gorgeous that it always boggled Lexa’s mind about how she could think about anything else besides Clarke. She swiped her tongue against Clarke’s butt, feeling the crinkled skin along the tip of her tongue. She licked slowly with broad strokes, her nose and face buried in Clarke’s ass. Lexa breathed deeply, the puckered hole finally giving way to her tongue. She pushed it in as deep as she could go, the tightness making Lexa shudder. Her hand wrapped around her cock and she fisted the head, while she fucked her tongue in and out of Clarke’s hole.</p>
  <p>A thumb slid inside Clarke’s pussy, and Lexa bit back a moan at how drenched she already was. She stroked Clarke’s clit, her tongue dipping along the entrance of Clarke’s asshole. When Lexa pulled back, a line of spit trailed after her tongue which she wiped away with the back of her hand.</p>
  <p>Straddling the backs of Clarke’s thighs, Lexa checked if her wife was still asleep. She was. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was even. Lexa grasped the base of her cock, and with one arm beside Clarke, slowly eased inside her wet pussy.</p>
  <p>Lexa bit the inside of her lip, her eyes rolled to the back of her head.  She flattened herself against Clarke’s back. Only her hips moved, pumping in shallow motions, her cock driving in deep inside Clarke. Barely an inch of her cock slipped out of her wife’s pussy. She rocked her hips and relished every clench and every inch of Clarke’s dripping hole.</p>
  <p>Surprisingly, Clarke was still asleep. Lexa grinned triumphantly. She planted her palms on either side of Clarke’s body and drove deep inside her, hips slapping hard against Clarke’s ass. Lexa could fuck her all day like this, her stiff cock encased in her soft, wet pussy. Lexa sighed in pleasure while she mouthed along Clarke’s neck.</p>
  <p>Lexa humped harder into Clarke, her hand squirming between her stomach and the bed to rub her slick clit. She watched her features, waiting for her to open her eyes, but to her surprise, Clarke was so deep in her slumber that not once did she stirred. She moaned though, and Lexa assumed it was because she was dreaming.</p>
  <p>“God, I’m gonna fucking <em>come</em>,” breathed Lexa to no one in particular, her rhythm stuttering. She pounded into Clarke a few more times, and with a strangled groan, came hard. Her vision blurred, her arms felt weak. Her thighs squirmed as she pushed her load deep inside Clarke’s pussy, her breath hot and constant against Clarke’s neck. “<em>Fuck</em>…”</p>
  <p>Lexa couldn’t believe it. She just fucked Clarke and the entire time, she was asleep. She stared at the ceiling, eyes wide, cock limp against her thigh. Sure, she missed Clarke’s filthy talking in her ear, her fingers raking across her scalp. And maybe she just go lucky in fucking Clarke in her sleep. Maybe it was a one-time thing, and if so, that was enough for Lexa.</p>
  <p>The only problem was Clarke hadn’t come yet.</p>
  <p>Lexa rolled Clarke to lay on her back. She hooked her legs over her shoulders and for a moment, watched her thick cum ooze out of Clarke’s open hole. She dragged a fingertip along Clarke’s folds and sucked her shiny clit into her mouth with a firm suck. Lexa lifted Clarke’s legs and squeezed them tight around her head, moaning at the softness of her thighs against her cheeks. Lexa dipped her tongue into Clarke’s pussy and licked the cum there, her nose dragging against her clit as Lexa shook her head from side to side.</p>
  <p>Without any sense of urgency, Lexa licked and sucked Clarke’s pussy and laved her tongue against the underside of her clit. She relished Clarke’s taste, her arms outstretched to cup Clarke’s soft tits, her fingers tweaking dusky nipples.</p>
  <p>“Fuck…” She felt Clarke stir, the profanity the first thing out of her lips as her eyes opened. Gripped a handful of Lexa’s hair and kept her head still as she humped her clit against her tongue. “So that’s what you wanted.” Clarke murmured. “You wanted to fuck me while I was still asleep, huh?”</p>
  <p>Lexa’s eyes widened, and Clarke smirked. “I’ve pretended to be asleep while you were humping my pussy like an animal,” she continued, her grip on Lexa’s brunette locks tightening. “That’s right. I felt how hard you came. And how <em>quickly</em> you came.” Clarke laughed as Lexa’s ears reddened. “Is that a fantasy of yours? Fucking me while I’m vulnerable?”</p>
  <p>Swallowing hard, Lexa nipped Clarke’s clit with her lips. “Yes.”</p>
  <p>Clarke hummed and pushed Lexa’s head back against her clit which she sucked roughly into her mouth. Back arching, Clarke shivered and came, gushing girl cum from her hole. Lexa eagerly lapped up every bit, her tongue slipping inside her hole to lick her walls clean.</p>
  <p>Lexa kissed along Clarke’s mound, her tummy, her breasts, then to her lips. “Are you mad at me?” She asked, rubbing Clarke’s belly. She kissed her cheeks and rested her forehead against hers. “You know, for wanting to fuck you like that?”</p>
  <p>“Goodness, no.” Clarke smiled and grasped the back of Lexa’s neck. “But did you think it’s not as appealing if I knew? Because you could’ve just told me you want to do it, and I would’ve made your fantasies come true.”</p>
  <p>“You already do.”</p>
  <p>Clarke snorted. “You’re so corny,” she teased, kissing Lexa’s lips with a loud smack. “And I love it.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. all the dancing girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Clarke is a professional stripper. G!P Lexa is her customer.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
  <div class="notes module">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for visual reference. i trust your imagination, but i don’t trust my skills of description just yet: <a href="http://media.burleska.co.uk/catalog/product/cache/1/image/650x/040ec09b1e35df139433887a97daa66f/p/e/petra_ob_-_gold_scroll.jpg">Clarke’s dress</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Every night after work, Lexa would pass by the new night club. <em>Cadence</em>, it was called, and as she wove through the crowd that gathered, waiting for the double glass doors to open, she noticed something particularly odd regarding the fact that <em>Cadence</em> was a strip club, yet men did not wait in line.</p>
  <p>Women did.</p>
  <p>On a particular night, she pulled her jacket tighter around her body and approached a woman at the end of the line who was not checking her phone or feigning activity like the others around her. “<em>Cadence</em> is a strip club, right?” Lexa asked. She’d been living in New York for the past four years, and still she could not claim to know every nook and cranny of this colossal city.</p>
  <p>“It’s a strip club for women,” the stranger said with a smile. “The owner is queer, and she said she was tired of seeing all these male-oriented strip clubs. <em>Cadence </em>is her solution. The only men who work here are the bartenders, and even then there’s only two of them.”</p>
  <p>Lexa stood behind her in line and scratched her temple. “But won’t men take offense?”</p>
  <p>“Oh, sure,” the woman said, rolling her eyes. “There were protests online and Ramiel got a lot of hate during opening week but she ignored those. When a girl who worked here got harassed though, she flew off the handle and almost beat the guy to death.” The woman shook her head. “Anyway, I’m Raven.”</p>
  <p>“Lexa,” she held out her hand and shook Raven’s hand. “So, you come here often? I’m just curious,” she said hastily when she saw Raven’s smirk. “Since you know a lot about the place.”</p>
  <p>“Rami’s a friend,” Raven explained.</p>
  <p>Before Lexa even realized that she was standing in line, the doors opened and the ladies in front entered. Since she was curious, Lexa walked in with Raven, went through coat check, and into the club proper. Like most clubs, <em>Cadence</em> was dimly-lit, strips of white light running along the baseboards illuminating three paths: one leading to the already active bar, one toward the rooms for private dances, and the other leading into a sunken area where the stage stood, empty with the curtains closed. Lexa admired the soft carpet beneath her feet and the comfortable atmosphere in the club. Just as Raven said, there were only a few men. In fact, Lexa only saw one, and he was working at the bar, doling out drinks as quickly as he could.</p>
  <p>“My girlfriend is the main performer tonight,” Raven told Lexa after they grabbed a drink from the bar. “After her performance, maybe I’ll introduce you.”</p>
  <p>“She works here?” Lexa’s eyes widened at that. She followed Raven towards a vacant round table, a pole jutting out from the middle of the table up to the ceiling. A girl was grinding up against it, her hips swaying to the beat. Lexa, entranced, fished out a five dollar bill and tucked it in the girl’s thong. “Doesn’t that bother you that she dances for other women?”</p>
  <p>“Nah,” Raven sipped her drink and stuffed the dancer’s bra with a fiver. “Octavia’s really hot. It would be a shame if she doesn’t share how hot she is to the world. Besides,” she turned to face Lexa. “It’s her body. I have no say in what she does with it.”</p>
  <p>Lexa smiled at the simplicity of Raven’s reasoning. They walked around, watching girls dance against poles, shedding their clothes seductively in pools on their feet until they were bare. When Lexa softly admitted that she never had a lap dance before, Raven made a soft noise and grabbed her by the wrist. “I have to introduce you to someone.”</p>
  <p>She followed Raven to a different area of the club where a dark-haired girl wearing a black and gold corset dress was dancing up on the mini-stage. A crowd already formed at the base of the stage, wads of bills on the floor at the dancer’s feet. “That’s Clarke,” Raven said as Lexa watched the way her hips swung. Arousal stirring in Lexa’s gut.  “She’s new here, but she’s really good.”</p>
  <p>She was gorgeous. There was no other way to say it. Thick, russet locks fell in waves, curtaining her ivory skin shoulders. Her collarbones. The column of her neck. The tops of her breasts that spilled out the top of the overbust of her corset. Lexa licked her lips, her black jeans tightening as she watched Clarke press her pushed up tits against the metal pole.</p>
  <p>Lexa couldn’t help but picture it as her cock. And <em>that</em> thought certainly did not assuage the stirring of her dick.</p>
  <p>“<em>God</em>,” Lexa gasped, fishing out a twenty dollar bill and tucking it between Clarke’s tits. Feeling the soft skin of the valley of her breasts. She felt how warm Clarke was. Lexa pulled her hand back and caught Clarke’s eye. She winked at her, and Lexa grinned.</p>
  <p>“You like her?” Raven asked when Lexa sat back down beside her. “Ask her for a lap dance. It’s not first come first serve. It’s more of a bidding thing. She’ll do it after her dance, watch.”</p>
  <p>And Lexa did watch. She admired every rock and sway of Clarke’s hips. The way she shimmied. As every pearl clasp of her corset was undone, it exposed her torso. All smooth skin. Lexa gripped her knees. Tried not to drool. Hid her erect cock that tented her trousers as well as she could.</p>
  <p>Clarke pointed her butt towards her audience and shimmied out of her dress, and it pooled to her feet in a mess of crinkled lace. She wore black lace panties that framed her shapely ass. Clarke faced the watchful gazes of her customers and smirked. Her nipples were stiff from the cool air, or maybe she liked being watched. Nonetheless, Lexa longed to have those pointy nips in her mouth to taste, to suck.</p>
  <p>The song Clarke danced to ended, and she sat on the edge of the stage, legs crossed. “Bidding for a private lap dance starts at fifty dollars.” She announced, and the audience called out numbers that increased in denominations of five. When someone called out eighty dollars, Lexa, in a clean, crisp tone, declared to pay Clarke one hundred and eighty dollars for a lap dance.</p>
  <p>The audience said nothing, which they might as well, since Lexa cared not a single thing about them. Beside her, Raven whistled. “High roller,” she remarked with a smile. Lexa’s attentions were focused on Clarke who grinned and hopped off the stage, her dress in her arms. “Great! You get to go first.”</p>
  <p>“I’m Lexa,” she murmured as the crowd dispersed, some grumbling at having lost the bid. Lexa’s palms grazed the swell of Clarke’s hip and she pulled her close. “I don’t care where, but I want to watch you dance again.”</p>
  <p>Clarke gathered up her money and arranged it in a stack. She tied them up with a rubber band. “Let me just drop this off at my dressing room. You can follow if you’d like.”</p>
  <p>“I’ll follow you anywhere,” Lexa mumbled to herself, and Clarke heard. She laughed, not at Lexa, and walked to a lit hallway with doors on both sides of the wall. Clarke entered her dressing room, Lexa behind her. “Nice place.”</p>
  <p>“It’s better than the other dressing rooms for other strip clubs. You know, the male-oriented kind.” Clarke said, placing the money in her duffel bag. “In some places, you have to share your room. Others, the room is half this size.”</p>
  <p>Lexa watched Clarke from the mirror. She looked up, met Lexa’s gaze. “You can have a seat over there. A lap dance here doesn’t get recorded.”</p>
  <p>“And it does, out there?” Lexa asked, sitting on the plush single couch that faced Clarke while she put her dress back on. Lexa decided not to complain, since she knew that Clarke would be removing it once more anyway.</p>
  <p>“For security reasons,” responded Clarke. “In here, we get all the privacy we want.”</p>
  <p>Her words, loaded as they are, filled Lexa with a warm thrill. “Show me what you got.”</p>
  <p>Clarke switched her music on, and soft jazz filled Lexa’s ears. Her hips swayed in time with the music, the fabric of dress rustling.</p>
  <p>
    <em>I put a spell on you because you’re mine.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Lexa swallowed hard. Clarke hiked up her dress and straddled her lap. Her heady aroma of cinnamon and vanilla filled Lexa’s senses. Her pants felt so tight that it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. Clarke leaned down, the skin of her breasts grazing Lexa’s jaw. She sang softly with Nina Simone, her hips swirling, riding against Lexa’s crotch.</p>
  <p>“God <em>damn</em>,” Lexa breathed softly, her fingers flexing, aching to touch Clarke. She undid another clasp of her corset. Clarke slid off Lexa’s lap and turned around, sitting on top of her. Her back pressed against Lexa’s front, head cradled against the crook of her neck and shoulder. Clarke’s warm, soft lips caressed the shell of Lexa’s ear. She shivered.</p>
  <p>
    <em>I put a spell on you because you’re mine. You’re mine</em>
  </p>
  <p>Try as she might, Lexa had to feel the softness of Clarke’s thighs. She caressed her legs, and when she felt them spread open, grasped Clarke’s thighs and felt how warm they were. “You’re so gorgeous,” she panted against Clarke’s neck, her butt flush against Lexa’s prominent erection.</p>
  <p>“Mmmm, I feel that.” Clarke whispered. She stood back up, hips swaying, as she unclasped every button of her dress. She lowered the corset, every inch revealed only served to stoke Lexa’s desire to see her naked.</p>
  <p>Clarke couldn’t strip fast enough. Lexa gripped the arms of the couch to fight against the desire to tear away her clothes. When finally the silk and brocade dress was nothing but a heap on the floor, Lexa released a breath and admired Clarke’s nipples, her belly, her hipbones. She licked her lips, and Clarke straddled her once more. Ass flush against Lexa’s cock, she acted as if it wasn’t there even as she rubbed the crotch of her panties against the bulge.</p>
  <p>“Fuck, Clarke—baby—” Lexa tensed. Her dick pulsed once, twice. She gripped Clarke to still her rotating hips, but Lexa couldn’t get her off fast enough. “Oh <em>shit!</em>” Lexa gasped, her hips bucking. Inside her boxers, her cock twitched and she came. Clarke continued rubbing up against her, her plump lips caressing Lexa’s jaw as every wave of her orgasm slammed into her.</p>
  <p>“That’s so embarrassing,” Lexa ducked her head against Clarke’s neck. “I just came in my pants, baby. You’re so hot.”</p>
  <p>Clarke smirked and scooted back to kneel on the floor before Lexa. “Better take these off before your jeans stain.” She unclasped the button and tugged it down. Lexa obeyed, her cock still stiff. It rested, thick and heavy against her lower stomach. Cum coated the tip, and streaks of it was on her boxer briefs.</p>
  <p>“Is this okay? I mean… I’m only paying for the dance.” Lexa said, her ears a bright red.</p>
  <p>Clarke kissed the base of Lexa’s meat. “I’m not doing this because of my job. I’m doing this because I want to.” She murmured, gripping the thick shaft to keep it upright. Clarke stuck her tongue out and licked the glans to clean the tip of Lexa’s cock. She grazed the slit as it opened, a shuttle of clear precum oozing out. Clarke pulled her tongue back, and a line of it trailed after her.</p>
  <p>Lexa’s toes curled as she kicked off her shoes and socks. Clarke wrapped her mouth around her cockhead while suckling, her tongue swirling in lazy circles. She sank more of Lexa’s meat in her mouth, her tongue tracing the veins that pulsed along with the rhythm of Lexa’s heartbeat. “<em>Fuuuck!</em>” Lexa’s thighs trembled.</p>
  <p>Grasping Lexa’s heavy balls, Clarke licked the side of Lexa’s cock and sucked in random spots, leaving wet kisses all over the teetering meat. “Do you want to come again so I can swallow it?” She purred, lips puckered against the wet tip.</p>
  <p>“I’ll give you all the loads you want,” grunted Lexa, her fingers threading through Clarke’s locks. She took her cock back in her mouth and sucked her all the way down to the base, lips clamped tight around the hilt. “<em>Ooooh</em>, shit.” Lexa’s knee was shaking as Clarke maintained the hard suction as she pulled her mouth up to the tip. Repeating the motion, Clarke sucked even harder, her tongue against the underside of Lexa’s cock.</p>
  <p>On the slow and steady upstroke, Lexa groaned and gripped the back of Clarke’s neck. Once she reached the tip, her tongue curled around the slit and Lexa came so hard she swore she went blind for a second. Thick ropes of her load coated Clarke’s tongue, and she kept on coming and Clarke kept sucking. Lexa was limp and breathless by the time Clarke released the head of her cock with a slick pop.</p>
  <p>Lexa leaned over and kissed Clarke, her tongue curling against hers inside her mouth. Moaning, Clarke continued stroking Lexa’s dick and it stiffened even further. She fisted the head, using short strokes. Her mouth teased and sucked on Lexa’s playful tongue. “Want to taste you,” she murmured against Clarke’s lips. “Please, baby?”</p>
  <p>The dancer rose to her feet and kicked of her heels. She shimmied her panties off and draped it over Lexa’s cock. Up on the single sofa she climbed, her feet on the arms, her knees against the seat. Lexa tilted her head back and let Clarke straddle her mouth, but not before getting a good look of her pink pussy, her lips slick and glistening with girl cum. She dragged her fingers through Clarke’s hot folds, mouth latching on her stiff clit. Lexa toyed the bud with her tongue and lips, the tip of her digit teasing the entrance of her hole.</p>
  <p>Above her, Clarke whimpered and rocked her hips. She looked down at Lexa, and the brunette met her eyes. Her tongue lapped at her clit in firm strokes. Sucking on it, Lexa slipped two fingers inside Clarke’s dripping hole and stroked her walls, curling them against the spongy wall of her g-spot.</p>
  <p>“It’s not going to take much,” whined Clarke. She grasped handfuls of Lexa’s hair and humped her mouth in a greedy rhythm. “Sucking your cock turned me on so much, baby.” Lexa flattened her tongue against Clarke’s stiff clit. Fingers rubbing her slick walls.</p>
  <p>A sharp gasp. A more insistent rhythm, and Clarke was coming and bucking against Lexa’s mouth and fingers. She removed her digits from her pussy and replaced it with her tongue. Clarke screamed, a gush of girl cum flooding out to coat Lexa’s tongue. A line of it dripped down the column of Lexa’s neck. She continued lapping at her juices, her lips and chin sticky with Clarke’s cum. With shaky legs, she stepped down the couch and sat on Lexa’s lap, her erect cock digging against her ass cheeks.</p>
  <p>“Fuck me,” Clarke whispered into Lexa’s ear. She circled her hips, her pussy lips wrapping around her shaft. Cum making it easier for her to slide back and forth against Lexa’s heavy meat. “Put your cock inside me, baby. I need to feel it in my pussy.”</p>
  <p>“Shit, Clarke.” Grasping the base of her dick, Lexa slipped the head inside the dancer’s grasping heat. The ring of her entrance clenched tight around her cockhead. “Turn around, baby. I want to see your face when I slide this dick inside you.”</p>
  <p>Clarke shivered and quickly faced Lexa, her pussy sinking all the way down the length of her meat. Lexa’s jaw dropped, her grip on Clarke’s ass tight. “Holy <em>fuck</em>, Clarke.” She whimpered, her mouth pressed against hers. She wrapped her arms around her torso and fucked into her in slow strokes, afraid to go fast in case she came too early. She wanted to relish Clarke’s pussy, tight and wet as it was. Palming Clarke’s butt, Lexa kissed along the dancer’s jaw and thrust inside her.</p>
  <p>“Faster,” pleaded Clarke, her nails digging into Lexa’s back. “Give me that dick, Lexa. Make me feel it pounding me.”</p>
  <p>Lexa carried Clarke over to her vanity table, sweeping aside the articles of clothing to the floor. She kissed Clarke and pounded her cock into her. Hips clapped against Clarke’s thighs in a rhythm. She kept her pace, enjoying the way Clarke’s breath hitched whenever her cock slammed all the way inside her dripping hole.</p>
  <p>Her hand wandered down between their sweat-slick bodies to rub Clarke’s stiff clit. “Oh god, <em>yes</em>.” The dancer’s legs locked behind Lexa, her pussy sucking her cock deeper inside. “Keep going, keep going,” she whimpered, meeting Lexa’s rough thrusts. “That’s going to make me <em>come</em>.”</p>
  <p>“Do it,” Lexa whispered against her mouth. She sucked on her bottom lip and rammed hard into Clarke’s dripping pussy, the vanity table squeaking with every rough thrust. “I want to feel that pussy swallow my dick.”</p>
  <p>Head thrown back, thighs quivering around Lexa’s hips, Clarke came with a scream. Her pussy clamped around Lexa’s still pumping cock, cum making it more slippery. “Come inside me,” Clarke gripped the back of Lexa’s hair and kissed her hard, her teeth sinking into the brunette’s bottom lip. Her hips stuttered, her cock pulsing. “I want to feel your hot load dripping out of my pussy.”</p>
  <p>“<em>Jesus,</em>” hissed Lexa, her cock shooting out her warm load deep inside Clarke. Her hips moved in shallow motions, Clarke’s pussy muscles drawing out the rest of her cum. She panted, breath hitting the dancer’s collarbone. “Holy fuck, Clarke. You’re too fucking good.” She said, kissing along Clarke’s neck, her jaw, her mouth.</p>
  <p>Clarke rubbed the back of Lexa’s neck and grinned. “You probably cost me a few hours of work, but its okay. Your cock made up for it.”</p>
  <p>“I can pay you for the money you lost,” Lexa offered.</p>
  <p>“I’m not a prostitute.”</p>
  <p>“I didn’t say you were,” Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek. “But I want to see you again, and I don’t want you to miss work because of me.” She held Clarke by her hips and nuzzled her neck. “If you won’t take cash, then let me take you to dinner.”</p>
  <p>“That sounds better,” Clarke nipped Lexa’s lip. “How does tomorrow sound?”</p>
  <p>Lexa grinned brightly and gave Clarke a kiss. “Tomorrow sounds great!”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. strength to endure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Lexa Woods, girl with penis, has an early arrival problem. Has always been this way when she was younger. And Clarke, being the best girlfriend <s>in all of humankind</s> ever, agrees to help Lexa when she asks for stamina training.</p>
      <p>features: dominant!Clarke, sex toys (ball gags, prostate stimulators, riding crops, cock rings, blindfolds, handcuffs), submissive!Lexa.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>'Training with Clarke,'</em> Lexa thinks, <em>'is tough as heck and takes a lot out of a person.'</em></p>
  <p>Currently, her arms are over her head, wrists crossed and tied to the rings of Clarke's four-poster bed. Her legs, spread apart, are also tied to the posts, keeping her from moving any way whatsoever. Her skin, heated and flushed, tingles from exposure to the cool air. Darkness is all she sees from the blindfold Clarke has placed upon her. Lexa forgets how long it's been since she saw her girlfriend. All she hears is the blood pounding in her ears. The ticking of the wall clock. She strains her ears in search of Clarke breathing, but there is nothing.</p>
  <p>By the way, there's also the constant buzzing of a Screaming O vibrating ring in Lexa's ears and around the base of her dick. Harder than cement pole. The veins prominent, pulsing. The pink tip of Lexa's cock is wet with clear precum. The slit gapes a little. A spurt of liquid shuttles out.</p>
  <p>She longs to ask the possibly empty room if Clarke is around, but a ball gag rests heavy on her tongue. Because of it, she can’t fully-formed words with vowels and consonants and dictionary definitions. All Lexa can manage is a half-whimper, half-whine. Her fists close around the silk ropes. She tugs.</p>
  <p>A sharp crack rings over the buzzing of the vibe. Leather crop against the wood of Clarke's bed. “Don't,” Lexa hears Clarke's stern tone. The warning that next time, the riding crop won't hit wood, but skin. “Didn't I tell you to be a good girl, Lexa?”</p>
  <p>To be fair, Clarke told her to be good god knows how many hours ago and Lexa likes a little reminder now and then. She swallows the saliva that pools in the back of her mouth. She whines.</p>
  <p>She hears Clarke's footsteps. Smells the vanilla of her skin. The apple blossoms ripe in her hair. The warm touch of Clarke's hand caresses the coppery skin beneath Lexa's ribcage. The bound girl's breathing hitches. She expects <em>more</em>—a firmer touch, a more generous caress, but none comes. Clarke's hand shifts. She pinches Lexa's stiff nipple, giving it a light twist, enough to make her back arch into the touch that disappears as soon as she keens for more.</p>
  <p>“You're not being a good girl, Lexa,” she hears the disapproval in Clarke's words, like a heavy weight on her chest. Her ears burn, and the shame that <em>hopefully</em> Clarke will punish her flares within her. A firework threatening to make her explode from the inside and outwards. “I told you not to move, yet here you are, arching your back like a desperate slut. You want me to touch your cock?”</p>
  <p>The leather swatch of the riding crop drags along Lexa's meat. A light touch that is enough for Lexa. Not enough to drive her off the edge to be sure, but enough for her cock to be stimulated once again. She feels the vibration of the cock ring anew. Clarke brushes the crop's tip against the sensitive apex of her dick. Precum squirts out, sullying Clarke's whip.</p>
  <p>Clarke sucks at her teeth and Lexa feels the bed dip. Her heartbeat picks up. Does this mean that Clarke is done with teasing her? Lexa feels her grope behind her head to unclasp the buckle of the ball gag. Lexa gasps and chokes on her own spit. She sucks in a deep breath and parts her lips to speak, but before she can utter a word, the riding crop fills her mouth.</p>
  <p>“Lick it clean,” Clarke says. “Your dirty precum is all over it because you can't control yourself. <em>That's</em> a good girl,” she remarks when Lexa's tongue peeks out, curling around the broad swatch of leather. She wraps her lips around it and draws her head back, leaving the crop moist and glistening with her saliva. Lexa feels it graze her jaw. Lower it wanders along her breastbone. “You want something to suck on that badly that you suck off your own precum from my whip?” Lexa hears the bed shift, and then a warm, wet weight on top of her stomach. Clarke, she assumes, sitting on top of her. “Answer me, Lexa.”</p>
  <p>“Yes ma'am,” she grunts. Words feel heavy on her tongue, weighed down by lack of use. “But I'd suck some more if it's your pussy.”</p>
  <p>A brief moment of silence, and Lexa curses herself. Did she go too far, asked for too much? She feels Clarke lift off her stomach, the sticky wetness from Clarke's pussy coats her belly. Lexa longs to see her girlfriend. Wants to see how she's enjoying this tremendous power kick, her beautiful face, the intensity of her gaze.</p>
  <p>But she dares not ask.</p>
  <p>Fingers slick with a musky scent pushes between her lips. It barely takes Lexa a microsecond to realize that it's Clarke's girl cum. She eagerly latches on the two digits that she splits apart with her tongue. She licks up the length of Clarke's index finger. Her teeth grazes the tip of it, giving it a gentle nibble. Lexa hears Clarke's hum of approval before her fingers slip out of Lexa's mouth. A sharp slap stings Lexa's cheek. No pain, but it sends a shock of pleasure up Lexa's pulsing shaft.</p>
  <p>Again, Lexa all but sees Clarke move. The strong scent of Clarke's arousal hits her square in the face, imbuing her with a greedy, animalistic urgency to devour. Immediately, her mouth waters. Her dick thumps heavily against her lower belly. Lexa cranes her neck, the veins on the column of skin bulging. Tongue outstretched, saliva dripping down the corner of her mouth. Heavily she breathes. She's so <em>fucking</em> hungry.</p>
  <p>“Ah, ah,” Clarke yanks a handful of Lexa's mussed up hair, preventing her from partaking of the gift she is yearning to receive. “I want to hear you beg like the desperate girl you are.”</p>
  <p>Lexa's throat flexes. “Please,” she croaks. She's so thirsty, and the fountain of everything is right <em>there</em>, so close she can smell it. She's drooling so much it's making it difficult to speak. “I'm so hungry for your pussy, ma'am. I need to taste you and eat you. I'll be so good, I promise.” By then, Lexa's voice is a keening whine. Her desperation bubbles up in her pleas. She longs to wrap her lips around something succulent. Clarke's pussy lips is what she prefers.</p>
  <p>Apparently, Lexa is great at begging. Clarke lowers her pussy on Lexa's waiting mouth. As soon as her lips touches Clarke's lips, she groans, low and guttural. Her mouth parts. She tongues the slippery folds, coaxing the steady flow of Clarke's cum into her mouth. Lexa's neck cranes some more. Her muscles start to ache a little bit but she ignores the twitching of her neck if it means she gets to eat more of Clarke's pussy. She has to prove how good she is at eating this perfect cunt. Make it worth Clarke's time to sit on her face.</p>
  <p>“Oh <em>fuck</em>, use that tongue some more, Lexa.” Clarke scratches Lexa's scalp. Tugs her hair and rolls her hips a little to drag her clit against the brunette's upper lip. And Lexa obeys. She stiffens her tongue, prods Clarke's dripping hole with it. Her nose bumps Clarke's clit, more of her tongue slipping inside her to lick at her drenched walls. Lexa really can't stress it enough. If she only had one choice to eat anything from this world, her choice is and will always be Clarke's pussy.</p>
  <p>Lexa immerses herself in the soft panting moans Clarke exudes, the slurping noises her mouth makes in her greediness, that she doesn't hear Clarke's warning.</p>
  <p>Like the apocalypse, but better. Clarke comes with a scream. It's too bad that Lexa's eyes are covered, but she <em>knows</em> just how beautiful Clarke looks in the peak of her orgasm. Head thrown back, lips parted just so. Moans that make Lexa fall in love all over again. A breathy gasp that makes her cock twitch so hard it's a wonder she hasn't spilled her load all over her stomach yet.</p>
  <p>Oh right. It's because of the cock ring.</p>
  <p>Lexa licks Clarke's slit. Feels the way Clarke's thighs tremble and tighten against her cheeks. But Clarke remains sitting on her face so Lexa doesn't stop licking. Doesn't want to. She can sustain her soul with just this.</p>
  <p>Eventually, Clarke's weight shifts and she is gone entirely on top of Lexa's neck and upper chest. She groans at the loss, like a gunshot to her stomach, a piece of her heart stolen right under her nose. Clarke calms her with a hand to her cheek. “Shh, I'm going to remove your blindfold now, okay?”</p>
  <p>At this, Lexa nods eagerly. Clarke's fingers slip under the band of the black cloth and eases it off Lexa's eyes. She keeps her eyes closed, not wanting to shock herself with the brightness. And Clarke contrasts her roughness, her dominant side that appears when she hasn't come in at least five hours, with butterfly kisses to Lexa's eyelids.</p>
  <p>Slowly, she opens her eyes. Sees Clarke's eyes that remind Lexa of the topaz marbles the playground kids played with when she was eight on the off-chance that both her parents weren't looking. She smiles at the sight, like the dawning of a stark, gorgeous, beautiful new day.</p>
  <p>“Hi,” Lexa says through her parched throat.</p>
  <p>“Hi,” Clarke smiles back. Her fingertips trace unknown shapes along Lexa's ribs and abdomen. Lower and lower, until she's so close to the head of Lexa's cock. She swallows in anticipation but does not plead. Clarke will get to it in her own time, and when she does, Lexa knows she'll make it so <em>good</em>.</p>
  <p>“I thought I'd reward you now. For being such a good girl.” Clarke licks her palm. A casual gesture, but Lexa's arousal spikes because of it. It means one thing: that Clarke intends to wrap her delicate hand around her rigid meat. “I'm going to stroke your beautiful cock, feel it throb in my hand until your thick cum is shooting all over your sexy abs.” She fists the tip. The sound of her wet palm squelching from the stream of precum Lexa produces is so filthy. She feels it to her very bones. So much so that she's already at the brink of coming.</p>
  <p>Therein lies the problem.</p>
  <p>Lexa Woods, girl with penis, has an early arrival problem. Has always been this way when she was younger.</p>
  <p>Calling it a 'problem' is in no way a hyperbole. It's the reason why she can't enjoy a good masturbating session because all it really takes is a three minute video, a lot of lube, and the knowledge that her parents are gone for the entire night.  She's not a one-pump chump, but she's almost that bad.</p>
  <p>And that one time she stayed over Clarke’s place, Lexa felt in her gut that something unusual was going to happen. The night wore on. Nothing strange about holding hands with your girlfriend while watching a movie together, right? Nothing atypical about kissing. <em>Absolutely</em> nothing sinister when your girlfriend of six months and nineteen days mounted your lap and pinned you against her soft bed with her softer body.</p>
  <p>Lexa gawked with eyes wide and her body curled into itself. “W-w-what are you up to?” Her stammering was probably unattractive to Clarke right now. Lexa supposed that it was a good thing that getting an erection for her was not that easy. It wasn’t as if brushing against her lap was enough to get her fully erect. No, she needed more than that.</p>
  <p>Clarke fluttered her eyelashes and kissed the corner of Lexa’s mouth. “I want to make you feel good, Lexa. Don’t be nervous.” She curled her hand around Lexa’s wrist and gently moved it away from her crotch. The tenderness of her touch and tone dissipated most of Lexa’s worry. It wasn’t as if Clarke didn’t know about her cock. That was one piece of information she divulged from the get-go.</p>
  <p>Kissing Clarke to distract herself, Lexa moved her palms on the swell of Clarke’s hips. Tried to maintain an even breathing when Clarke tugged her pajama pants low enough to expose the line of her hip, the garter of her boxer briefs. Okay, so Lexa lied. Maybe she didn’t even <em>need</em> to have contact on her cock to get hard. Clarke’s warm mouth on her neck, her slow, meandering movements. All of it served to arouse Lexa until she’s at full-mast.</p>
  <p>“Relax,” Clarke whispered hotly against Lexa's ear. The brunette nodded—there was little else she could say—her eyes wide open. She dared not miss a second of this. The way Clarke hooked her fingers and pulled. Lexa's cock slapped her stomach. The tip shimmering with precum. She gauged Clarke's reaction. The first time she saw Lexa's penis. “Sexy,” Clarke smiled. Fingers and palm wrapped around it. Lexa couldn't resist a shiver.</p>
  <p>“D-don't go too fast,” she gasped, her legs squirming a little. Her fists gripping handfuls of Clarke's bed sheets. Her toes curled. Her breasts heaved with every ragged intake of breath. “I'm so close already.”</p>
  <p>Lexa's cheeks were bright pink, a bead of sweat dripped down the side of her face. Clarke licked her lips. And Lexa's cock saw that pink tongue. Yearned for its touch, twitching against Lexa's lower belly for attention.</p>
  <p>“It's okay,” Clarke assured Lexa. She straddled Lexa's tan thighs and removed her sweater. Lexa expected a shirt underneath, but all she got was an eyeful of Clarke's perfectly round tits. Her dusky nipples. She longed to lick the valley of her breasts. She touched them before, mostly over the shirt, and a few times when Clarke guided her hand up her stomach to caress the soft skin. It felt like touching something fluid, but pliant to the touch. And right now, Lexa wanted a taste. Her cock bobbed, agreeing with her. “You want to touch me, Lexa?”</p>
  <p>She swallowed hard and nodded. She thought of all those times she had to put a stop to their make-out sessions because she couldn't control herself. That wasn't going to happen today. <em>No way</em>. Today, Lexa is a better woman. She would last, and she would enjoy every hollow and every curve of Clarke's body the way it was meant to be enjoyed.</p>
  <p>But as fervent and headstrong as Lexa's thoughts were, her cock had different ideas.</p>
  <p>All it took was a rough kiss and a bite to her lip. A warm and dainty hand curled around her cock. A few thrusts of said hand, a breathy moan of Lexa's name. All those factors, but especially Clarke half-naked on top of her, guiding Lexa’s unsure hands on top of her bare tits, contributed to her shaking orgasm.</p>
  <p>Thick ropes of cum erupted from the slit of her cock to drench Clarke's hand. Lexa's back arched, and the continuous stroking of her cock helped her situation none. She kept coming, her jizz pooling in the dip of her bellybutton, leaking down her hip and on Clarke's bed sheets. “<em>Please</em>—” Lexa wheezed, tugging Clarke's hand off her sensitive cock. Clarke released her spent cock, still stiff and teetering even after the volume of cum that she spilt out.</p>
  <p>“I'm sorry,” Lexa panted. “I didn't tell you about <em>that</em> problem.”</p>
  <p>“Your cock isn't a problem, darling.” Clarke kissed Lexa, soft and tender that for a minute, her guilt was assuaged. “But what do you mean ‘<em>that</em>’ problem?”</p>
  <p>“I come really fast sometimes,” Lexa flushed. “Scratch that. I come so fast all the time. It's <em>embarrassing</em>.” She avoided Clarke's eyes, sure that if she looked up, those beautiful blue eyes would make her feel okay. Right now, she just wants to hide away and feel sorry for herself.</p>
  <p>But Clarke wasn't having any of it. She wiped her hand with a moist towel to clean Lexa’s spunk from her fingers and took Lexa’s hands in her own. “Look at me, Lexa.”</p>
  <p>She does, and she was right. “I'll help you get over your problem,” Clarke said with her well-known intensity that Lexa fell in love with. “Starting tomorrow, I'm going to research this,” Clarke cuddled up beside Lexa after they replaced her bed sheets and after Lexa showered to get rid of her cum that coated practically her whole abdomen. Lexa spooned Clarke from behind, nose nuzzled against her neck. “We'll do this until you can last, Lexa. Don't you worry about a single thing.”</p>
  <p>Which brings us to the present. Clarke stroking Lexa's cock, her lips sucking on Lexa's stiff nipple. The brunette's legs squirm against the sheets. She has no idea how long she's been hard, how long the cock ring has been keeping her that way. Lexa's breath comes out ragged and weary. She <em>needs</em> to come and Clarke knows it.</p>
  <p>With a quick movement, the cock ring is gone and so is the pressure that prevents Lexa from shooting her load. Blood rushes through her shaft. She gets light-headed. ‘<em>I’m gonna fucking pass out,’ </em>Lexa thinks. She cranes her neck to keep watching, watching as Clarke sinks her hot mouth around her cock and takes her all the way into her throat.</p>
  <p>“Oooh, <em>fuck!!</em>” Lexa screams. Quaking with tremors she can't control. She yanks at her ties, not because she longs to be free, but because there is nothing she can do. The rest of her limbs—her legs are shaking like a phone on vibrate—are otherwise preoccupied. Her tits heave, Clarke's mouth still a warm and steady suction on her nipples. Lexa can't handle much more of this. But her cock has other ideas.</p>
  <p>The tip keeps shooting semen like her nuts are perpetually churning out cum because it has nothing better to do. Which is probably the case, but Lexa can't take it. Her cock is so damn sensitive and Clarke keeps sucking. There's a fine line between pain and pleasure, and Clarke is tap-dancing right on that pencil-thin border.</p>
  <p>And then she pulls back. Cock falls limp, spent, drenched in spit and jizz on Lexa's lower belly. green eyes blink. Dazed from that onslaught of feeling only to feel warmth on her junk and in her belly. “How did I do?”</p>
  <p>Clarke kissed the line of Lexa's hip. “You were tied up for an hour without coming. I say you did pretty well.”</p>
  <p>As opposed to previous times when it only took ten minutes of the constant vibration to make Lexa come. She grins, proud of herself. She's getting better and better, and if she keeps this up, she will soon claim the ultimate prize.</p>
  <p>Getting to fuck Clarke's pussy.</p>
  <p>It's not like she hasn't before. She has, and it was quick. Also, messy.</p>
  <p>Clarke unties Lexa and kisses her wrists. There's no damage but she does it anyway, and it makes Lexa's heart flutter. She wraps her arms around Clarke's torso to keep her close. Lexa nuzzles her soft tits and kisses her chest and neck.</p>
  <p>“I love you, Lexa.” Clarke murmurs into her ear. Fingers combing through Lexa's mussed locks to make them even messier.  The aftercare is a beautiful thing, and Lexa knows Clarke loves it as much as she does. They cuddle together, no space in between them. A thin cotton blanket over their cooling bodies. Lexa tightens her hold around Clarke's waist, limp cock flush against her soft ass.</p>
  <p>They fall asleep like that. Breathing in the scent of sweat and sex, laced with a hint of Clarke's vanilla skin, Lexa's minty body wash. Moments before she falls asleep entirely, she licks the curve of Clarke's neck and whispers, “I love you too, Clarke.” </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa's 'strength training' (or so they call it in the company of their friends) has been going on for eight weeks now, and her progress has definitely improved. From two minutes, she can now get up to eighteen minutes before she feels the stirring in her gut, churning in her belly, her balls tightening against her body, cock twitching, rearing to explode. And that’s without the cock ring. Yet she remains unfulfilled, and so, Clarke assents the continuation of her training.</p>
  <p>Second period. Twelfth grade Chemistry. Lexa is regretting ever asking Clarke to continue this torture she should be calling training.</p>
  <p>She's sitting in the back row, squirming like there are ants in her pants. Except they're not ants, but a cock ring-anal plug combo Clarke purchased from the dark recesses of the Internet. It's a vibrating prostate stimulator around the length and girth of Clarke's middle finger, connected to the cock ring by way of Lexa's perineum, which also vibrates. Also is USB rechargeable.</p>
  <p>But right now, Lexa's current and main beef with it is that it's wirelessly controlled through a phone app, and Clarke has aforementioned app on her phone. Which means... She's controlling the toy from her history class right now.</p>
  <p>Lexa grits her teeth and remembers. She gave her unerring consent to let Clarke do whatever she saw fit to improve her stamina. And this would have been fine and dandy, except Lexa's in class and she was <em>sure</em> Tina, who's sitting beside her, can hear the weak buzzing of both the prostate stimulator and the cock ring even when she herself can't hear it. The pounding in her ears are far too loud for Lexa to be able to hear anything else.</p>
  <p>She squirms a little. Relief floods through her veins, euphoria in the sound of the lunch bell ringing. Lexa bolts out of the classroom, her messenger bag pressed over her the bulge of her pants, the head of her cock trying to burst out the zipper. Lexa is winded not because she's not fit but because she's so fucking horny. She <em>needs</em> to come. The constant stimulation to her prostate doesn’t help with the matter one bit. It shifts inside her as she walks, driving her insane with each step.</p>
  <p>It's like Clarke's fifth sense tingled when Lexa turns a corner to where her classroom is, Lexa itching to jump Clarke and drag her to the nearest empty bathroom. She turns the vibration from low to strong pulses.</p>
  <p>Lexa squeaks and precum spurts out of her cockhead, drenching her boxers some more. Her knees buckle but she catches herself, clinging on to Finn who happens to pass by.</p>
  <p>“Whoa! You okay, Lexa? You look a little sick.” Finn helps her to stand on her own two legs. “Want me to call Clarke?”</p>
  <p>Lexa nods, unable to speak.</p>
  <p>The vibrations feel so much stronger now, and Lexa's head is spinning. She keeps her back against the wall of lockers, sweat trickling down her cheek, eyes closed. She takes deep breaths. A sip of water from her bottle.  She cracks an eye open and sees Finn leading Clarke towards her with a look of utter delight in her girlfriend's eyes.</p>
  <p>“Lexa!” Clarke cups her cheek and swipes her thumb against her plump bottom lip, swollen from hours of biting down on her lip so she won't make a telling sound. “Finn tells me you look sick. And you do. You're looking pale and you're sweating so much.” Clarke dips her hand into the pocket of her hoodie (originally Lexa's but has been appropriated). The vibration of the toy lodged inside her ass weakens and steadies. Lexa's cock twitches. “How's that, darling? Any better?”</p>
  <p>To Clarke's credit, Lexa <em>almost</em> believes her girlfriend's tone of worry. Those furrowed brows. But only almost, because Lexa knows just how much Clarke is currently enjoying herself.</p>
  <p>“No,” Lexa grits out. “I think I need to go home, baby.”</p>
  <p>Clarke hums and turns to Finn who's still lingering, looking like a worried puppy. “Thank you for your assistance, Finn. I can handle it from here.”</p>
  <p>“You sure? I can take you to the nurse if you need it, Lexa.”</p>
  <p>Clarke taps her toes against the floor and her hand slips in her hoodie's pocket. The buzzing intensifies. Lexa grunts and her knees tremble. “<em>Fuck</em>... No thanks, Finn. I'll be fine. I just need Clarke to, uh, give me my lunch. She made me food.”</p>
  <p>The tall boy rubs the back of his neck. “Sure thing. I'll see you around then. Bye, Clarke.” He lumbers away. Neither Lexa nor Clarke make a move until he turns a corner. Once he's gone, Clarke takes Lexa by her wrist and leads her to an empty bathroom. Lexa hears the lock click in place and she <em>swears</em> it's a sound of relief all on its own.</p>
  <p>“Oh god, please take this off,” Lexa pleads, gathering the smaller girl in her arms, the bulge of her cock pressed tight against Clarke's thigh. She humps her, animal-like, panting hot breath against Clarke's neck. “Please, <em>please</em>, I think I'm going to pass out if I have to go through the rest of the day with this thing inside me.”</p>
  <p>“So it's perfectly fine if I just leave the cock ring on but take out the plug?” Clarke purrs in Lexa's ear. She deftly unclasps Lexa's button and tugs her pants down along with her boxers. Lexa's cock is leaking, looking majestic. Its weight makes it bounce as it falls out to point to its one true desire. Clarke licks her lips, sending Lexa's gut to roil in anticipation. “This big dick looks <em>so</em> good. Maybe I should suck on it a little, get rid of all that precum.” She rubs the pad of her index finger against the slit. More liquid shuttles out. Clarke brings her shiny, precum-coated digit into her mouth and sucks. “<em>Mmmmmn.</em>”</p>
  <p>“Please!” Lexa whimpers.</p>
  <p>Clarke rubs Lexa's cheek. She's so desperate, so light-headed. She's <em>really</em> going to pass out. Lexa feels Clarke tug at the butt plug, a jolt of pleasure making her knees give. She grunts and leans against the sink. “Relax,” whispers Clarke against her cheek. Slowly, the vibrating stops. The fingerlike toy slides out of Lexa's ass. She whines at the loss, her ass supple from the plug. Clarke strokes her cock, kisses up its length and slides two fingers easily inside her ass to stroke her prostate.</p>
  <p>“Fucking <em>hell</em>!” Lexa back arches, her cock fucks into Clarke's throat. Her lips bump against the vibrating cock ring with every downstroke. The cock ring is tight around the base of her shaft, preventing her from coming. “I need to come... Please, Clarke—”</p>
  <p>Everything either moved too fast or Lexa's senses are dulled and slow. In an instant, Clarke's mouth pulls off the tip of her meat, and so does the cock ring. The pressure is released, and Lexa has to admit. The rush of blood and cum to the head of her cock is euphoric. She bites hard on the flesh of her palm to muffle her scream. Her cum belches out a thick rope that streaks across Clarke's upper lip and cheek before she can get her mouth around Lexa's cock to suck out the rest. She keeps on coming.</p>
  <p>Lexa's knees are shaking and she curls into herself, gripping Clarke's head to keep her cock in her throat. Every clench, every suck. Lexa feels it all, down to the tips of her toes. She pulls her spent dick out of Clarke's mouth. She watches Clarke swallow. Skin of her neck bobs, and so does Lexa's cock. “Oh my god.”</p>
  <p>She helps Clarke up to her feet and wipes the cum left on her lips and cheek. “My turn?” Lexa asks hopefully, palm sliding up Clarke's smooth thigh.</p>
  <p>Clarke hums and sits up on the counter of the sink and spreads her legs, skirt hiked up to expose the front of her panties, white and translucent from her cum. Lexa can see the outline of her pussy lips. Her cock stiffens from the delectable sight.</p>
  <p>The fabric is pulled aside and Lexa wastes no time. She parts her mouth, uses her tongue to spread Clarke's gorgeous pussy lips. She slurps, Clarke's cum dripping down her chin but she doesn't give a damn. Lexa's tongue dips into her entrance, feels the softness of her thighs press against her cheeks. Lexa looks up, watches Clarke's beautiful face. <em>That's the best thing about eating a girl out,</em> Lexa thinks. If you're doing well, they let you know in the way they moan, the way their breasts heave. The look of blissed-out concentration on their faces.</p>
  <p>“I'm coming,” Clarke warns. Lexa eagerly latches her mouth around her clit and gives it a light nibble and then a harsh suck. Clarke's fingers tighten around Lexa's hair and she utters a breathy moan. “Fuck, Lexa...” Clarke's body quivers. Lexa's tongue laps at her clit to draw out her orgasm. Tongue slips inside Clarke's clenching hole to taste her cum straight from the source before it wanders to her tight, puckered asshole. Lexa licks at it, pushes the very tip of her tongue in to feel the clench.</p>
  <p>Clarke whimpers and pulls Lexa's head off her, but Lexa grunts, neck craning to taste more of her. Tongue stretching out try and reach Clarke's ass and pussy. Really, she’s not picky.</p>
  <p>Laughing, Clarke guides Lexa back between her thighs, hands grasping the base of her neck. “There you go, baby. So greedy,” she admonishes. She pushes Lexa's hair back and smiles. Lexa looks up as well, her nose bumping against Clarke's clit, tongue wriggling in her ass.</p>
  <p>Lexa slows done, her neck straining a little. She pulls back and licks her lips. “Only cuz you're so tasty, baby.” She licks Clarke's thighs and stands up. Presses a kiss to Clarke's mouth.</p>
  <p>They fix themselves up and walk out of the bathroom, ignoring the curious looks from the girls gathered in front of the door, curious as to why it's locked. Lexa takes Clarke's hand as they walk into the cafeteria to sit with their friends. </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I think it's time,” Clarke says, cuddled up in Lexa's arms, a rewatch of Funny Girl playing on the TV screen.</p>
  <p>Lexa hums, her eyes never leaving the movie. “Time for what, Clarke?”</p>
  <p>She cups Lexa's cheek and makes her look into her eyes. “Let's see how far your training has gone.” Clarke says with a small smirk. Lexa's eyes, they go wide, and her cock stirs in her baggy sweatpants. “What do you say?”</p>
  <p>“O-okay,” Lexa gulps and rolls on top of Clarke to kiss her mouth and jaw.</p>
  <p>“No cock rings this time. I want to see how long you can last without it.”</p>
  <p>Lexa says nothing, only nods and keeps kissing Clarke. God, she's so excited to feel Clarke's silky, tight pussy with nothing but her raw cock. She shivers at the mere thought. Precum dribbles out of the tip of her shaft.  Her breath comes out shaky.</p>
  <p>“You're all ready to get started, huh?” Clarke smirks and tugs Lexa's shirt off.  She cups her soft tits, teases the nipples until they're taut peaks. She scoots down and Lexa tugs Clarke's booty shorts and panties off, fingers parting her pussy lips while Clarke suckles on her nipples. Clarke yanks Lexa's sweatpants down, and her dick, already stiff, falls heavy against Clarke's belly.</p>
  <p>Clarke hefts Lexa's meat in her palm and strokes it, focusing on the tip, precum making it slippery. Lexa feels pleasantly surprised that unlike the last time Clarke touched her with no cock ring, she's only precoming all over her belly, but not enough for the threat of orgasm.</p>
  <p>So far, she's okay. She's fine and dandy, relishing Clarke's soft hand around her teetering dick. Lexa fingers her girlfriend's pussy, slipping fingers inside her, stroking her inner walls. She smears girl cum all over Clarke's mound, all up on her clit. “So slippery,” she mumbles, kissing Clarke's forehead.</p>
  <p>“Fuck me, Lexa. Put your big cock inside me.” Clarke mouths at Lexa's pliant earlobe. She hikes her legs around Lexa's waist. The brunette groans, hand on the meat of her shaft. The tip of her cock parts Clarke's pussy lips, rubs the underside of her stiff clit. Lexa takes a slow breath, leans in for a kiss, dick sliding into Clarke's grasping hole.</p>
  <p>“<em>Oooh</em>, shit.” Lexa's eyes squeeze shut. She doesn't feel like coming—at least, not yet—but it feels amazing. So warm, so wet, encasing her in something she never wants to escape from. Her cock twitches as she pushes the rest of her length inside Clarke. The hilt presses firmly against Clarke's mound. “Gosh, you feel so good, Clarke.” She whimpers.</p>
  <p>A soft noise, a whine, a keening sound spills out of Clarke's mouth. “I've been wanting that cock inside me for so long, you have no idea.” Her neck flexes. Lexa kisses the dip in her throat, the source of that beautiful voice. At her words, Lexa is filled with the urge to please. She pulls out but pushes in to the hilt roughly with all her pent up desire.</p>
  <p>Lexa has been wholly wrapped up in this idea of her being good enough to fuck Clarke into oblivion that she ignored what it's like for Clarke. Being able to control Lexa, to be her mistress (to use a well-known term) but not being able to take Lexa as a lover. And that, Lexa thinks, is what they need right now. That connection.</p>
  <p>She loops her arms under Clarke's armpits, then around to rest on top of her head. Fingers threading through umber locks. Lexa rests her mouth on top of Clarke's, hot breath mingling with her moans. “I love you so much,” she murmurs, lips against Clarke's. She thrusts, trying to bury herself deeper, all the way inside her lover. “I'm going to make you feel so good, fuck you so hard, Clarke. It's my turn to take care of you.”</p>
  <p>One kiss, and that's it. Lexa loses herself to fucking Clarke with slow rolls of her hips, the head of her cock hitting against her g-spot. Her thighs clap against Clarke’s, driving her hard dick so deep inside her.</p>
  <p>Clarke moans, writhes, pulls at Lexa's hair. “Touch my clit... Make me come hard for your cock, Lexa.” She whines and pulls her into a messy kiss. Lexa does as she asks. Thumb finds her clit and she comes. Shrieking, head thrown back. Lexa has never seen a more beautiful sight.</p>
  <p>But to her surprise, her cock remains hard. Far from coming. She grins, pride swelling inside her. Lexa pulls out and flips Clarke to lie on her stomach. She flattens her body against Clarke's back and kisses her neck, her shoulder. Her cock, the heavy meat that represents all of her desire for Clarke, glides between her ass cheeks, slick from Clarke's cum. Lexa kisses Clarke's cheek. “Is this okay?”</p>
  <p>She nods, butt cheeks wriggling against Lexa's dick. “Yes, but put it inside me. Fill up my hole.”</p>
  <p>So she does. Lexa guides her cock into Clarke's dripping pussy and fucks into her with all the desperation she has. A hand squirms under Clarke's trembling body and Lexa rubs her clit while whispering in her ear. “I want to feel your pussy again, baby. Make my cock wet.”</p>
  <p>It doesn't take much, and Lexa relishes Clarke's responsiveness. At her words growled into Clarke's ear, the dark-haired girl bites down on Lexa's neck. Her back arches. She comes with a shaky, trembling groan.</p>
  <p>And still, Lexa stays hard. Somewhere close to coming but not quite, and she loves it. Aware of this ability, this newfound power, “I've always wanted to take you like this, baby.” Lexa pulls back just a little to admire with lustful eyes Clarke's cute butt, its pliant softness, the way it bounces and jiggles when Lexa's hips pound into her.</p>
  <p>“I don't think I can come anymore, baby.” Clarke writhes, her pussy surely sensitive from her past two orgasms. But Lexa has done her reading. She <em>knows </em>Clarke can come again. She mouths at Clarke's ear and takes her hands to pin them flat against the bed.</p>
  <p>“You can, Clarke. I know you can. Please, baby. Let me feel it again.” Lexa speeds up. The room fills with the rhythm of her thrusts, a wet clapping noise that spurs her on. She leans back a bit, her hand on the small of Clarke's back. God, the view is <em>marvellous</em>. Lexa can't look away.</p>
  <p>Clarke comes again and Lexa takes slow breaths. The slick heat is taking its toll on her, her cock twitching, rearing to explode. <em>Not yet</em>, Lexa thinks to steel herself. <em>I want to make Clarke feel so much more.</em></p>
  <p>Lexa rubs the plane of Clarke's back to soothe her shaking frame. “You're so sexy,” she murmurs. She squeezes Clarke's ass cheeks and pulls them apart to take a peek at her puckered asshole. Lexa licks her lips. Thinks of asking Clarke on the possibility of letting her fuck her tight-looking butt. For now, she licks the pad of her thumb and tickles Clarke's hole, her cock spearing into Clarke's juicy cunt. It comes out shiny and slick with scalding girl cum.</p>
  <p>Squealing, Clarke arches her back, making her ass stick out so much more. The groan that comes out of Lexa's mouth is desperate. She teases Clarke's butthole, works just the tip of her finger inside her while her hips buck, driving her heavy, pulsing meat deeper into Clarke. “God <em>damn</em>, baby.” Lexa pants. “I'm gonna blow.”</p>
  <p>“Me too,” Clarke whines, fisting the sheets. “Oooh gosh, <em>pound</em> me.” She insists, reaching back to yank the hair on the back of Lexa's head. There's no pain. Only the rush, the urgency in Clarke's words and actions. Lexa grips her waist. Rams her dick, the wet squelching of her pussy fills the brunette's ears. One of the hottest sounds she has ever heard, a close second to Clarke's breathy sighs of her name.</p>
  <p>“<em>Oh!</em>” Clarke squeaks when Lexa's cockhead nudges the spot inside her. Her thighs tense, she throws her head back. Lexa stares at Clarke's neck. That exposed column of skin. She bites down on the curve of her neck and shoulder as Clarke orgasms. Her pussy tenses, her cum makes Lexa's cock wetter, pushing her to the brink.</p>
  <p>Lexa screams as she comes. Her load, hot and thick, pulses in thick cords inside Clarke's clenching pussy. Her vision dims, she collapses on top of Clarke. Smaller streams of cum drains into Clarke's quivering cunt. Lexa cannot stop shaking. “Fuck...” She breathes. “My heart is gonna beat out of my chest if you don't stop doing that clenching thing.”</p>
  <p>Giggling, Clarke turns her head and presses a few kisses along Lexa's ear. “So, I think I did a good job training you, huh?” She nips Lexa's earlobe and suckles it gently, making Lexa's entire body tremble. Her softened cock stirring once more.</p>
  <p>“You definitely did,” Lexa sighs and rolls off Clarke. She catches a glimpse of Clarke's blushing pussy, cum trickling out of her hole. Lexa gulps. She closes her eyes to calm herself. There's more time for that later. But now, she wants to cuddle. And thankfully, so does Clarke.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. write me your fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: G!P Lexa, a popular porn star, holds a contest: whoever submits the hottest fantasy according her standards gets to have sex with her. Clarke, self-declared biggest fan, writes a submission. And wins.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Anticipation roils in Clarke’s gut when her phone makes an alert sound on a Tuesday afternoon after she clocked out of rehearsals. She climbs the steps out of the subway a few blocks away from her apartment building. Clarke grips the strap of her messenger bag and resists the temptation to check her phone though she know full well what her phone was alerting her.</p>
  <p>She hurries down the sidewalk, her eyes making a rushed scan at the headlines of the afternoon paper. New York smells fill her nose and she scrunches her nose at the smell of garbage and the imminent autumn weather. Clarke waves hello at the Jewish grocer who always gives her an extra bunch of kale during her Saturday morning shopping trips. Around a corner Clarke goes, until the doors to her apartment building is in sight.</p>
  <p>Clarke takes the steps two at a time. Her shoulder collides against her door to shove it open. A part of her feels like a craven addict and she wants to feel ashamed about the need building up inside her lower belly, but on the other hand, she knows she can stop anytime she wishes, today is not just the day.</p>
  <p>Her bag drops to the floor. Her keys clink in the small bowl she has by the door. Clarke kicks off her shoes and makes her way to her bedroom. Blinds pulled down, Clarke picks up her iPad that’s been charging on a dock by her bed. One new mail message of the newsletter variety, but not one that Clarke just signed up for mindlessly.</p>
  <p>The fabric of her dress rustles and it drops to the floor along with the rest of her clothes. Bra and panties on the floor. She has no need for clothes tonight for the highlight of her week—which seems sad in retrospect, but Clarke doesn’t complain. She can go out and meet someone to do this for her, but in her opinion, no one can make her come as hard as she herself can.</p>
  <p>Well, except for Lexa.</p>
  <p>Clarke taps the screen of her iPad and it brings her to Lexa’s new video. She’s half-naked, wearing nothing else but tight black boxers that shows off the thick stalk of meat trapped in the fabric between her thighs. The swell of her breasts look tan, her nipples pink and stiff. Clarke takes a deep breath, leans against the headboard, iPad perched on a pillow on her lap.</p>
  <p>“Hi,” Lexa’s voice is low and husky and a charge of electricity shoots straight to Clarke’s clit. She shivers. Resists slipping her hand between her thighs. “I have a bit of an announcement to make before I get right to the show.” Her green eyes stare into the camera and Clarke’s toes curl at the depth in them. “I’m holding a contest. If you’re interested in entering, this is what you have to do.”</p>
  <p>Lexa leans forward, slouching slightly, her elbows rests atop her knees. “I want you to write me a description on what you would do if you get to fuck me. Anything below a thousand words should be enough.” Lexa’s lips twitch into a smirk. “And I’ll read every single entry. If I like what I read, then you win. The prize? Well...” She stands up, her hands on her curvy hips. Lexa drags her palms up her sides, her flat stomach, the bulge in her boxers. Her thumbs hook on the garter and she pulls her undergarment down, exposing the top of her cock. “You’ll get to fuck me.”</p>
  <p>Clarke bites down on her lip, her thighs already glistening and slippery. She palms her mound. Her fingers dip into her folds. The tips come out wet with her juices. Lexa lowers her boxers even further and she kicks it off. Her cock, pink and thick, juts out between her legs. It bobs as it’s released from its cotton prison. The camera zooms in on her cock, the angle shifts so that it is as if Clarke is in front of Lexa right now, on her knees, her cock so close enough for her to taste.</p>
  <p>She’s not, though she knew that Lexa was relatively close since she is based in New York. But this was as close as she could get. For now.</p>
  <p>Lexa hefts her cock by its base and waves it around, her eyes locking with Clarke’s. Or that’s what she wants to imagine. She fingers her clit. Hole clenches around nothing. “You want this dick?” Lexa pants, her fist closing around her meat, squeezing on the upstroke. “My cock wants your mouth so bad, baby.” Precum beads at the slit. Clarke whimpers. She longs to lick it off.</p>
  <p>She does. She wants that cock inside her, fucking her and splitting her pussy open. But for now, her fingers would have to do.</p>
  <p>Two fingers slide into her dripping pussy, a wet slurping noise filling her ears. “Oh god,” Clarke whimpers, her eyes never leaving Lexa’s hand as she strokes herself. Lexa sits back on the couch, legs spread. She releases her cock and it teeters, staying upright on its own before slapping against her stomach with a wet noise.</p>
  <p>Lexa grips her cock once more and she pumps it. Clarke watches, entranced by the way the pink head glistens. Her balls hang low, and Clarke’s sure she can suck them into her mouth while Lexa jerks herself off. Her mouth waters at the thought of sucking Lexa’s cock, of swallowing her cum that her hips buck into her hand, her thighs trembling.</p>
  <p>Clarke sucks a deep breath and rubs her clit, pinching it. She muffles her screams into her pillow. She can’t help it—usually, she tries to last long enough to come at the same time as Lexa but right now, she just needs to get off. She slides two fingers into her quivering pussy. Fingers curl into her g-spot. Muscles clench tight around her digits.</p>
  <p>Convulsing on her bed, Clarke’s tits heave as she keeps hearing Lexa’s hands, her wet strokes on her dick, the soft, low moans that spill out of her mouth. Clarke releases a slow breath, her thighs slick with her girl cum. She wipes the sweat off her stomach and she pauses the video for a moment to reach into her drawer of toys. She picks up her most recent purchase, a vibrating dildo, roughly the length and thickness of Lexa’s dick. Clarke gives it a quick wipe with antiseptic tissues and then smears its length with silicone-based lubricant. Clarke turns the toy on in its lowest setting and presses it up against her clit. She squeals and plays the video once again.</p>
  <p>This time, she lasts a little bit longer than before, but not by much. At least she reached the end of the video, just in time for Lexa’s cumshot. Milky white semen shoots out of the tip of her cock, her muscles tense, her orgasm pooling all over her stomach. “Fuck...” Lexa pants, and Clarke bites down on her lip. Her mouth waters at the sight of Lexa’s thick meat glistening with her seed, the veins pulsing as Lexa’s body convulses.</p>
  <p>The brunette draws a slow breath. Her eyes half-lidded, a blissed out look on her face. The camera zooms in on her fat cock that faintly throbs. “That was amazing,” sighs Lexa, “but remember. You can get the real deal if you write to me. Deadline’s at the end of the month.”</p>
  <p>The screen blacks out, and Clarke sits there on her bed, thighs sticky, vibrator still buzzing inside her pussy. She eases the toy out of her with a groan. As her body cools, her mind runs wild of all the things she longs to do with Lexa, given the chance.</p>
  <p>A few weeks later, Clarke is still at a loss on what to write as her entry for Lexa’s contest, the deadline looming over her head. She sits in front of her computer, a blank text file staring her right in the face. Her incognito browser tabs are all of Lexa’s videos for inspiration, though half the time she ends up sliding a hand in her panties to rub her clit until she’s writhing and coming all over her fingers.</p>
  <p><em>‘Okay, get it together’</em>, she thinks as she touches her keyboard. Earphones in, Lexa’s moans filling her ears. <em>‘Focus, Clarke. This is your one chance to have sex with Lexa!’</em></p>
  <p><a href="http://kendarrr.tumblr.com/post/60009795262">And so, she writes the night away</a>, reaching past the word limit. She hopes that Lexa won’t mind. She sends it via email with her name and phone number, as well as a selfie as is requested.</p>
  <p>Clarke shuts off her computer and relaxes on her bed, covers hiked up her legs. Now, she waits.  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>A few days after the deadline of Lexa’s contest, Clarke receives an email. Her heart thuds in her chest as she gets off of work, not checking her phone until she gets home and into her bedroom. She resigns herself to not winning, so she checks her emails.</p>
  <p>                Clarke,</p>
  <p>I’m happy to announce that you’ve been chosen as the winner of my contest. You have 24 hours to reply...</p>
  <p>
    <em>‘Wait, what?’</em>
  </p>
  <p>Clarke reads and rereads the first line of text, her eyes scanning the page. It’s from Lexa’s email, no doubt about it. She swallows the lump in her throat. Her panties flood at the mere thought of getting to fuck Lexa in the ways she detailed in her descriptions. With shaky knees, Clarke lies on the bed, a wide smile plastered on her face before sitting up to reply to Lexa’s email to acknowledge her victory.</p>
  <p>A moment later, her phone buzzes with a text. It’s a number she’s unfamiliar with. “Hi, Clarke. It’s Lexa.”</p>
  <p>Clarke’s stomach goes all fluttery, and she immediately adds Lexa to her contacts. “Hi, Lexa.”</p>
  <p>“Hi. I want to talk to you about the details of our date.”</p>
  <p><em>A date?</em> Clarke smiles. “I didn’t know that it’s going to be a date. Do I get a dinner a movie too?”</p>
  <p>“I’d love to take you out to lunch,” Lexa texts back. “I mean, I don’t want to just take you to a hotel room and fuck you. I want to hang out and stuff too.”</p>
  <p>“That sounds fun! I’d love that, actually. You seem like a great person to be around.”</p>
  <p>“It’s nice to know that you’re not only after me for my dick.”</p>
  <p>“Well, it is the <em>biggest</em> reason. But I don’t want to come off as just wanting you for your body.”</p>
  <p>“You’re hilarious. I can’t wait to meet you, Clarke.”</p>
  <p>They talk for an hour, joking with one another as if they are close friends. Clarke finds herself smiling wide, curled up in her bed with her phone, trading texts with Lexa. They smooth out the details, Lexa bidding her leave since she has to film a scene that’ll be out the following week. Clarke sends her a kissy emoji that she doesn’t regret, simply because Lexa sends her one right back.</p>
  <p>Clarke sets a reminder one day before her meeting with Lexa to get primped up and look good for the porn star. And she also makes the decision not to touch herself until next week. It’s going to be a feat, she knows, but it’ll be worth it in the end. She can already imagine the type of orgasm she’ll have in the hands of Lexa, and she knew without a doubt, that they will be <em>glorious</em>.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Clarke’s eyes scan the coffee shop she picked out for the umpteenth time in less than ten minutes. She sits in a secluded booth at the back of the shop with a clear view of the entrance. Crumbles of the banana muffin she ate decorated the porcelain plate and beside it is her steaming mug of coffee. They agreed to meet at ten, take a walk perhaps in Central Park, grab a quick lunch (or not, depending on how well things went), and then head back to the nearest hotel.</p>
  <p>She checks her phone for any texts she might have missed, finding none. Clarke had been in her cozy booth since nine thirty. She curses her need to always be early for meetings as it meant that she had a solid half-hour of worrying whether her companion ditched her or not. Although she was more excited than worried to finally meet Lexa.</p>
  <p>They’ve been texting for the past week, and Clarke would have to admit. The thought that Lexa was fun to talk to never really crossed her mind. Sure, Clarke was a great admirer of her work, but she never really thought of Lexa as more than a pornographer. But now that she knew, it was impossible to forget about Lexa’s wit and charm. Clarke smiles to herself and sipped her warm coffee.</p>
  <p>“Look at you, smiling to yourself. People might think you’re going crazy, babe.” a soft, husky voice that smelled like warm peppermint tickled her ear. Clarke shivered, the sound of that voice always made her gush no matter what was said. She cleared her throat and looked up to meet her gaze with green eyes and lilac-scented brunette hair.</p>
  <p>“Hi,” Clarke bit her bottom lip and looked Lexa up and down. Dressed in a white v-neck shirt and a burgundy hoodie with the sleeves pulled up to her elbows, Lexa looks casual and sexy. Clarke can’t help but take in the eyeful of Lexa’s cock that stretches her tight jeans. “You look... wow. You look great.” She locks eyes with Lexa once more and saw the smirk on her lips and her eyebrow raised.</p>
  <p>She takes off her backpack and slides in the seat beside Clarke, making her scoot over closer to the wall. “Don’t you want some coffee?” Clarke asks. Lexa’s proximity—already—has a profound effect on her body.</p>
  <p>Lexa peers into Clarke’s half-drained cup and took a sip from it. “<em>Mmmm</em>, what’s this?” She licked her lips, her arm against the back of the seat around Clarke. “Tastes good. Maybe I’ll get myself a cup.”</p>
  <p>“It’s a Café Americano,” Clarke says. She can see the detail of Lexa’s face, the sharp line of jaw, the curl of her eyelashes. She’s so close and Clarke is so lightheaded. “With soy milk and a bit of maple syrup.”</p>
  <p>Humming, Lexa slips her arm around Clarke’s shoulders and takes another drink. “Oh shoot, I don’t mean to drink your coffee.”</p>
  <p>“No, it’s okay. That’s my third cup already. I think if I finish that I’ll start having heart palpitations.”</p>
  <p>“Third? It’s either you chug these down fast or you’ve been waiting here long.”</p>
  <p>Clarke smiled and rubbed her thighs over her stockings. “It’s no big deal. I like being early.”</p>
  <p>Lexa scoots closer until Clarke is sure that there is no way that she can ever be closer than she already is. “You could’ve texted me. I’ve been walking around the block so I won’t just burst in here and wait for an hour drinking myself into a caffeinated coma. We could’ve been spending that time with each other instead of waiting.”</p>
  <p>The coffee shop chatter drains out of Clarke’s ears and all she hears is Lexa’s voice, only feel her presence surrounding her in this warm cocoon of anticipation. “You’re here now. There’s no use complaining about what we could’ve done half an hour ago.”</p>
  <p>Lexa’s upper lip curls. She lifts the white porcelain mug to her lips. “True, but in that half-hour I spent walking, I could’ve been getting to know you better. Which means we could’ve been half an hour early getting into that hotel room.”</p>
  <p>“Forget the ‘could’ve been’,” Clarke murmurs. She turns, facing Lexa as well as she could in her crimson leather seat. “Stop imagining what we could’ve done thirty minutes ago when you could be doing those things to me right now.”</p>
  <p>“What if I told you I,” Lexa trails her palm, the one that previously held the warm coffee mug, along the length of Clarke’s arm, up to her shoulder. “That I’ve been thinking about what it’s like to kiss you?” Her hand touches Clarke’s cheek, tilts her head upwards just so. “That I’ve wanted to taste these lips since I read your submission?”</p>
  <p>Her thumb strokes Clarke’s plump bottom lip to part her mouth. Clarke sucks in a shuddering breath. Her eyelashes flutter like the soft beating of butterfly wings. “I think,” her throat flexes, “that you should stop imagining them and just do it.”</p>
  <p>Lexa licks her bottom lip and leans in further. Their noses touch. Clarke’s breath is shallow now, and her pulse is quick that if Lexa touches her neck or her wrist, she will surely feel the thrumming, rapid and eager, her heart pounding against her ribcage.</p>
  <p>A throat is cleared by their table and Lexa and Clarke both look up in alarm. An employee of the coffee shop stands by their booth, black apron tied around her waist and tattoos up and down her arms. “This is a coffee shop, not a night club.” She says, arms crossed across her chest. “Make out if you want, but don’t do it in here. This is a kid-friendly space, you hear?”</p>
  <p>Lexa snorts and drains the cup of coffee. She slides out of the booth, her hand reaching out for Clarke. She takes it and out they go, the fall winds rustling the leaves of orange and red that decorated the sidewalk. Central Park stands across the street, the wrought iron gates allowed walkers and joggers inside by way of a flagstone path. Clarke’s body vibrates from Lexa’s proximity from before and her proximity now. She shifts closer, and the brunette smiles. She wraps an arm around Clarke’s shoulders and draws her in.</p>
  <p>“Do you want to take that walk?”</p>
  <p>“I think it’s too cold,” Clarke shivers, her cheeks flushed with pink. It isn’t, really. Her body is hot in her coat, but the wind is picking up and she’s worried because Lexa is only dressed in a hoodie and jeans. “Maybe we should go to the hotel.”</p>
  <p>Lexa rubs Clarke’s shoulder and they approach the crosswalk. Cars inch by and as New Yorkers, they cross the road and continue down the street to the nearest hotel. Together they go up to the front desk, Clarke’s arm looped around Lexa’s. She shows her ID to the employee and they are given the key cards. Up the elevators they go, and while they wait, Lexa kisses Clarke’s forehead, her lips warm on her skin all the way up to the eighth floor.</p>
  <p>She unlocks the door and they walk in. The bed is huge, situated in the middle of the room right in front of a mirror. “Wow,” Clarke unbuttons her coat and Lexa slides it off her body. She feels cool fingertips brush her hair off her left shoulder, Lexa easing Clarke’s off-shoulder sweater to one side, and then a warm mouth kissing along the curve of her neck.</p>
  <p>“Wow is right,” Lexa’s eyes are focused on Clarke’s features. She pulls away from Clarke to hang up her coat in the closet. “Before we get too wrapped up in each other, I have paperwork I need you to sign. Just some documentation for this contest. Like your consent, your legal information, stuff like that. My most recent STD test results are in there too.”</p>
  <p>Clarke hums and plops herself on the edge of the bed. “I have my results in my purse, hold on,” she looks inside and pulls out a clear plastic folder which she hands to Lexa. The brunette scans through the few pages. Content with what she sees, she tosses the folder on the bedside table.</p>
  <p>Lexa licks her lips, her eyes wandering along the length of Clarke’s legs, stopping on the top of her stockings halfway on her thigh. She takes out an envelope her bag and she hands the papers to Clarke, as well as a pen. “Fill these out and sign the X’s, please. And while you do that…” Lexa sinks on her knees and palms Clarke’s thighs. She kisses the tops of Clarke’s thighs and slides her hand up her skirt.</p>
  <p>“How do you expect me to be able to read this contract when you’re down there distracting me?” Clarke asks as she rifles through her purse for her reading glasses, red with plastic frames. She slips them on and looks at Lexa. “What?”</p>
  <p>“You look so gorgeous,” Lexa kisses Clarke’s knee. “With your glasses and your thigh high stockings.” She sits up and kisses Clarke, leaning further and further until Clarke is flat on her back. Their mouth shifts and slides together, Lexa’s warm tongue spreading Clarke’s lips to taste the roof of her mouth, the inside of her lip. “But ugh, okay. I’m going to control myself so you can finish the paperwork. And I’m going to sit over there.”</p>
  <p>She plops on the divan and takes out her phone. Clarke smiles, though her panties are surely drenched through. She reads slowly, making sure to understand each line. She signs the box at the bottom of each page until she finishes with all eight sheets. Clarke looks up at Lexa and sees her looking at her phone with hot intent in her eyes, her hand stroking the outline of her cock that rests against her thigh.</p>
  <p>“What are you reading?” Clarke asks, standing up to hand Lexa the papers. She reclines on the divan on top of Lexa.</p>
  <p>“Just the thing you wrote me.” Lexa loops her arm around Clarke’s waist and she kisses the slope of her bare shoulder. “It gets me so hard, just reading it.”</p>
  <p>“It’s my first time writing something like that,” admits Clarke as she plays with the collar of Lexa’s shirt. She feels the bumps of her collarbones, the warmth of her skin against her throat. “I guess you bring out the writer in me.”</p>
  <p>Lexa grins and she puts her phone on the side table. She grips the backs of Clarke’s thighs and slides her hand up her skirt, fingers teasing her soaked panties. “I plan on bringing more out of you, baby.”</p>
  <p>“Is that so?” Clarke grins, her legs parting for Lexa’s hand. She grasps at the back of Lexa’s head and pulls her in for another kiss. Clarke suckles on her tongue and shifts so that she can feel the brunette’s erection digging against her leg.</p>
  <p>“God<em> damn</em>, Clarke,” Lexa grasps Clarke’s neck. “Hold on a sec,” she murmurs, sitting up and leaning against the back of the divan. “Turn around and sit on my lap.” Clarke kicks off her heels and she sits on top of Lexa, the shape of her cock flush against Clarke’s ass cheeks. She leans back against Lexa’s front, the back of her head resting against her shoulder. Lexa kisses the side of her neck, up her ear, while she palms the dark-haired girl’s mound over the silk of her panties. Her hand slips into Clarke’s underwear, her fingers dipping into the drenched folds. She parts the slick lips and her digits slide in with ease. As if Clarke’s cunt is sucking her in.</p>
  <p>With her free hand, Lexa slides it up Clarke’s sweater and feels smooth, heated skin, the curves of her tits, her stiff nipples. “No bra?” Lexa grins and pulls Clarke’s sweater off. She licks her fingers and rubs her spit into the dusky nipples until they are slick and stiffer than ever. Lexa rolls the bud in between thumb and forefinger, while her hand stuffed in Clarke’s panties work on her clit. “I’m gonna have so much fun playing with you,” she murmurs softly, her lips nibbling on the curve of Clarke’s ear. “I can feel you shaking, how responsive you are.” Her hips buck into the blonde’s ass. “You feel that, baby?”</p>
  <p>“I do,” Clarke whines, her back arches. The muscles of her pussy clench around nothing. She reaches back and grasps a handful of Lexa’s brunette hair. “And I want it in me. Please, Lexa?”</p>
  <p>At her soft plea, Lexa kisses Clarke’s cheek and picks her up to carry her to the large bed. She lowers Clarke in the middle of it and she unzips her hoodie, leaving her in her white t-shirt. Clarke takes the opportunity to run her palms along Lexa’s sides, along her hip, the firm ridges of her abs. She finds Lexa’s belt, and Clarke slides her palm along the thick bulge that pushes against the zipper of her jeans.</p>
  <p>“Unbutton me,” whispers Lexa, her mouth against Clarke’s tits. She licks a path up the valley of Clarke’s mounds and she kisses the soft breasts. Her tongue sticks out and she flattens it against the stiff nipple and sucks it in her mouth. Clarke works on Lexa’s trousers, pushing them off. She keeps Lexa’s signature black boxers that encases her erection within the tight cotton fabric.</p>
  <p>Clarke sucks in a shaky breath. She’s so eager to finally witness Lexa’s cock after all those months of fantasizing about it every night. But before she can tug the offending underwear off, Lexa takes her wrists and pins them to her sides. Smirking, the brunette latches on a puckered nipple to suck on. She ruts her heavy dick against Clarke’s clothed pussy.</p>
  <p>“Lexa,” Clarke groans, her desperation becoming more and more apparent. “Don’t tease me. You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to touch your cock.” She squirms to release herself from Lexa’s grip to stroke her dick over her boxers. Lexa hums and releases Clarke’s nipple with a pop.</p>
  <p>Lexa rolls off Clarke’s body and reclines beside her, arms crossed behind her head, her frame stretched out on the bed. “You can do whatever you want,” Lexa says, “but when you’ve made me come once, I get to do what I want with you.”</p>
  <p>Grinning with delight, Clarke curls up beside Lexa. Pulling off her boxers, Clarke then wriggles out of her panties and she mounts Lexa’s tan, toned thigh. Her eyes don’t leave the thick meat that juts out between Lexa’s thighs. The brunette gasps and she wraps an arm around Clarke’s shoulders. “You’re soaked,” she moans, kissing the top of Clarke’s head as she begins to hump Lexa’s leg. “Oh my fuck, baby.”</p>
  <p>Clarke’s plump lips latch onto Lexa’s breast and gives the mounds a slow suck. Her pussy ruts into the muscle of Lexa’s thigh, her fingers curling around her cock. A soft moan spills out of Clarke’s lips. Lexa’s penis is so thick, so hot, and it pulses faintly against her palm. Toes curling, Clarke can’t resist any longer.</p>
  <p>She shifts lower, kissing down Lexa’s breasts, her ribcage, her abdomen. She licks the line of her hip, her cheek bumping against the insistent shaft. Clarke looks up at Lexa. Sees the anticipation in her green eyes. “Please,” Lexa murmurs, and Clarke smiles.</p>
  <p>Her plump lips part and she takes Lexa into her mouth, tasting her precum and her cock for the first time. She groans and sucks firmly, her tongue rubbing along the ridge of Lexa’s cockhead. Clarke’s mouth makes a greedy, slurping sound that makes the brunette shudder. She takes Lexa deeper, the tip of her cock rubbing against the roof of Clarke’s mouth until it nudges the back of her throat.</p>
  <p>Lexa watches with wide eyes, and Clarke feels powerful. The sight of Lexa, stunned beyond belief at the way Clarke swallows around her thick meat, makes her eager to suck on her some more. She sucks hard on the upstroke, her palm wrapping around the base of Lexa’s shaft to stroke her. Clarke focuses her attention on the tip of her cock. Tongue dips into the slit, feeling it expand by a tiny fraction. Precum shuttles out in a thin ribbon, drenching Clarke’s eager tongue.</p>
  <p>“Oh, o-oh, baby...” Lexa’s hips stutter into Clarke’s talented mouth. “It’s not going to take much. You are so <em>fucking</em> good.” She props herself up on her elbows. Clarke hums in delight, the twitching of Lexa’s cock against her tongue inspires her to suck harder, and to lavish constant attention to the slit of Lexa’s dick as the flow of precum ceases for a moment. A guttural sound escapes Lexa’s throat. She collapses back on the bed. Her back arches.</p>
  <p>What follows is something Clarke has been imagining ever since she watched Lexa’s first video. Hot, warm cum floods into her mouth, coating her tongue with the brunette’s load. Clarke’s eyes roll to the back of her head and she sucks a harsh breath through her nose. She sucks some more, her cheeks hollowing. She locks eyes with Lexa and swallows her semen with no hesitation whatsoever.</p>
  <p>“Shit,” Lexa grits her teeth and collapses on the bed, her hand rubbing up and down Clarke’s back. “Come up here, baby. You’ve had your turn and now I want mine. Straddle my face.”</p>
  <p>Clarke gives Lexa’s cock a quick kiss. As much as she wants to suck her dick until she is hard again, there’s no denying that she wants to come. And if it’s by Lexa’s tongue, then all the better. She climbs up Lexa’s body, her knees on either side of her head. Clarke looks down and sees Lexa’s eyes admiring her glistening folds. She grips the headboard and lowers herself over Lexa’s parted lips until she feels her hot breath lapping at her slick thighs.</p>
  <p>Lexa grips Clarke’s ass and pulls her down, her tongue and nose bumping against her pussy. With a squeal, Clarke tries to keep her weight off Lexa but the brunette is having none of it.  She spanks Clarke’s butt, arms looping around her thighs so her fingers can spread Clarke’s pussy lips. Her tongue flicks the underside of Clarke’s clit, and with her spread folds, Clarke can see Lexa’s pink tongue swirling and teasing her stiff clit.</p>
  <p>“Oh my goodness,” Clarke shifts, her thighs squeezing Lexa’s head between them. Lexa winks up at her and she scoots down a little so her tongue slips into Clarke’s gasping hole, her nose bumping against her clit. Clarke squeals, her hips jerking. She can’t help it. She’s been holding back on masturbating for a week and it’s more than she can bear.</p>
  <p>Which also means that it didn’t take much for her to come. Clarke’s tits heave, her breathing becoming more and more ragged. Head thrown back, the veins on her neck bulges and she lets out a wail when Lexa’s stiff tongue buries deep inside her and curls against her inner walls. <em>“Fuck!!”</em> Clarke screams, her body curling into itself. Her body trembles. She feels her cum flooding out of her hole to drench Lexa’s mouth and chin.</p>
  <p>But still, the brunette continues devouring Clarke. She grips Lexa’s hand and squeezes it. “Slow down, baby.” She breathes, and with a quick nip to her clit, Lexa obeys.</p>
  <p>Clarke collapses to the side, Lexa rolling over to kiss her. She threads her fingers through Lexa’s locks and smiles against her mouth. Her cock digs against Clarke’s hip. “Inside, now.” Clarke husks. She rolls to her stomach and Lexa mounts her thighs, her heavy cock resting between Clarke’s ass cheeks.</p>
  <p>“<em>Oooh</em>, wow...” Lexa drags her cockhead through Clarke’s folds and the tip comes out slick and shiny. She guides her meat against Clarke’s entrance and pushes in. Lexa rests her elbows on either side of Clarke’s head and slides deeper. The angle makes Clarke groan. “Good, Clarke?”</p>
  <p>“Amazing,” Clarke looks back at Lexa over her shoulder and flashes her a smile. The brunette rests on top of Clarke’s back, her knees on either side of her hips to aid her shallow thrusts. Lexa kisses Clarke’s back. Her arms loop around Clarke’s to hold her close. “But I think I’m gonna come already, Lexa. Your cock feels too good inside my pussy. I feel so stretched for you.”</p>
  <p>Lexa groans and kisses Clarke’s cheek. “It’s okay, baby. Let me feel that pussy come.” She pounds at Clarke’s pussy. Hips clap against her soft, bouncing ass. “And when you come, I’m going to clean up your pussy with my mouth. Suck your sexy pussy lips. Taste your dripping hole.” Lexa husks into her ear. “Who knows, maybe my tongue will wander somewhere.”</p>
  <p>“Where?” Clarke writhes beneath Lexa, her movements never slowing down nor speeding up. She’s so wet. She can hear the slickness of her pussy. The filthy sucking noises that come with every thrust of Lexa’s dick.</p>
  <p>“I don’t know, Clarke.” Lexa grins and suckles on her earlobe. “Where <em>do</em> you want my tongue?”</p>
  <p>Clarke bites her bottom lip. Her body shakes. Her orgasm is imminent. She can <em>taste</em> it. “On my asshole?” She asks hopefully.</p>
  <p>“That’s right,” Lexa purrs into her ear. She props herself up on her elbows and she lifts her hips. Letting it drop, her cock slamming into Clarke’s pussy until Clarke cries out, her face burying against the pillow. She wails when she comes, her entire frame shaking. Lexa keeps fucking her, her thrusts showing no signs of stopping.</p>
  <p>Lexa yanks her cock out of Clarke’s pussy and she kisses down her sweaty back. She lifts up the trembling girl’s butt, though her upper body remains flush against the bed. Lexa kisses the small of her back, and then down she wanders, her tongue darting out to flick Clarke’s butthole. That’s all she gets for the time being despite the keening whine that escapes her. Lexa spreads Clarke’s pussy with her thumbs. Her tongue licks from her clit to her cunt, moaning at the abundance of cum that leaves Clarke’s thighs wet and messy.</p>
  <p>The brunette pulls away for a second to reach into her bag for a bottle of lubricant. Clarke hears Lexa uncap it, and feels the cool liquid drizzle down the crevice of her ass.</p>
  <p>A finger presses against her puckered butthole. The pad of Lexa’s digit rubs into Clarke’s flesh, the tip dipping in just enough for the lubricant to trickle along the inner wall of Clarke’s ass. She breathes softly to relax her muscles. Knees part slightly. Back arches some more. A picture of sexual submission.</p>
  <p>While Lexa is busy working a finger inside Clarke’s eager asshole, her free hand strokes her cock. Though she doesn’t need the extra help to keep herself hard–the visual alone of Clarke bent over, ass cheeks spread is enough for her–the meat between her legs feels a little bit abandoned.</p>
  <p>“You know,” Clarke sees the stroking motion of Lexa’s arm though she does not see her hand curled around her cock. “You can slide your cock inside my pussy while you open up my asshole open.”</p>
  <p>“Great idea,” Lexa says, and she slams into Clarke in one smooth thrust. She keeps her hips still, relishing the rhythmic clench of Clarke’s cunt while her butthole does the same to her fingers. A few more streams of lubricant, and Lexa has three fingers thrusting into Clarke. “You think you’re ready for my dick in this tight ass, Clarke?”</p>
  <p>She nods, and she tilts her hips just so when Lexa’s fingers slide out of her, revealing her gaping anal hole. Lexa bends over to dip her tongue inside the loosened cleft, her cock sliding out of Clarke’s pussy. She adds more lube to her cock, and then the tip presses into her crinkled hole.</p>
  <p>At the sensation, Clarke sucks in a deep breath and keeps her body loose and relaxed. Lexa is a pro, she thinks, she won’t hurt me on purpose. Slowly, the pressure of Lexa’s dick increases, and it pops inside. Clarke shivers. Toes curl. She had been masturbating to this for the longest time and now that Lexa’s cock is in her butt, her pussy clenches. A clear line of girl cum trickles out of her pussy. It drenches the bed.</p>
  <p>“Holy...” Lexa palms Clarke’s plump ass and it lands with a loud smack. Clarke groans and pushes back, Lexa’s meat sliding in deeper inside her grasping anal walls. Lexa leans forward. Flattens her front against Clarke’s back. Stiff nipples gliding against soft skin. She kisses along Clarke’s shoulder, her neck, her mouth nips at her ear. “This ass feels so amazing around my cock, baby. I’m gonna fuck it hard until you’re gaping. Until I can just slide my dick inside you whenever I want. What do you say?”</p>
  <p>Clarke shudders at Lexa’s rough voice whispering in her ear. “I-I think it’s a good idea,” she squirms. She’s so drenched. Her clit is slick with cum. “You can fuck me however you want, Lexa.”</p>
  <p>“Yeah?” Lexa grins against Clarke’s neck and she wraps an arm around Clarke. She palms her tits, squeezes her nipples between fingers. Lexa grunts into her ear, her hips pounding into Clarke’s plump ass. Her cock reams Clarke’s butthole open, and the pleasure of it, the way her body feels stretched and filled to the brim, leaves Clarke breathless. She breathes raggedly. Her pussy is so fucking wet and she’s so close to coming.</p>
  <p>Without pulling out of Clarke’s ass, Lexa rolls to her side and pulls Clarke with her. She squeezes the blonde’s ivory skin legs shut, making her hole tighter. Lexa pants against Clarke’s neck, and she cranes her neck back to kiss Lexa, her tongue slipping into the brunette’s mouth while Lexa suckles on it. Lexa’s hand slips between Clarke’s closed thighs to rub her clit. She continues to pound her ass.</p>
  <p>“G-gonna come,” Clarke whimpers, her thighs quivering, asshole milking Lexa’s dick as it humps into her. “Oh yes, oh yes, Lexa!” She digs her nails into Lexa’s arm. She ruts her throbbing clit into Lexa’s hand and her moans fill the room, swallowed by Lexa’s eager mouth that sucks on her tongue. Clarke comes hard, in waves that makes her pussy quiver. Cum flooding out of her cunt.</p>
  <p>Lexa slides two fingers into Clarke’s slippery hole and takes off in pounding into her again. “I’m gonna fill up your ass with my load, baby.” She promises softly against Clarke’s cheek, her darkened green eyes staring deep into Clarke’s dazed eyes. Lexa thrusts some more, and when her rhythm stutters, she pushes her cock deep inside Clarke. Her cock pulses, her balls tighten. Her seed spurts out of her meat to drain into Clarke’s clenching asshole. “Fuck yes... Take it deep.”</p>
  <p>They remain attached for a few moments, kissing and trying to catch their breath (which doesn’t seem so conducive when they’re kissing). Lexa eases out, her cock followed by her cum that floods the bed. “Gotta clean that up.” She groans, rolling Clarke out of the wet spot. “Good thing the bed is huge.”</p>
  <p>Clarke hums. She’s so tired, so thoroughly fucked that she can’t say anything else.</p>
  <p>Lexa stands up, her limp dick against her thigh. She goes into the bathroom and comes out with damp towels. She wipes her cock and then Clarke’s ass, her hole, her pussy. Then she cuddles behind Clarke, her cock sliding between her butt cheeks. “So...”</p>
  <p>“So,” Clarke sighs wistfully. “I don’t think I can deal with just watching your videos after having the real thing.”</p>
  <p>Lexa smiles and kisses Clarke’s neck. “That’s fine. I was thinking of retiring anyway.”</p>
  <p>She gasps and twists around in Lexa’s arms to face her. “You’re retiring? Why?”</p>
  <p>The brunette shrugs. “I want to try dating again but I don’t think a potential girlfriend would appreciate me doing porn.”</p>
  <p>“I wouldn’t mind,” Clarke says. “If I was your girlfriend, I’d support your porn-making, for sure.”</p>
  <p>At that, Lexa grins. “Are you saying you want to be my girlfriend, Clarke?”</p>
  <p>“Maybe after a date or three.” Clarke rubs the length of Lexa’s arm that drapes across her hip, laughing. “But that means you can’t hold a contest like this one again.”</p>
  <p>Lexa nuzzles Clarke’s cheek and rubs her belly. “Fine by me. I found the one I was looking for, anyway.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. not a one time thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: In her desire to lose her virginity, Clarke seeks the services of McKinley’s resident stud, punk gp!Lexa. Sure, Lexa was hesitant to fuck a loser, but after a very convincing blowjob, Lexa decides to do as Clarke asks. And they have sex.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The hallways of McKinley, usually a pallid yellow and grey, with walls upon walls of lockers on either side of the corridor, never fails to make Clarke feel the solitude while she walks from one class to another. Often, she stops by her locker to switch out textbooks. All her movements are mechanical. A singular thought runs through her head the entire morning, which she hides behind a mask of scholarly attentiveness.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>When the lunch bell rings, Clarke does not rush to go anywhere. She has friends to eat lunch with, sure, but they’re more acquaintances than anything else. They only talk about mundane things: who’s dating whom, who’s sleeping with whom, and which cheerleader did Lexa Woods have sex with today?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Those questions, while interesting, are not really things Clarke care about. At least, not the first two questions. Everyone in McKinley High knows about Lexa Woods’s reputation. She’s widely known as the resident stud. Her brown hair trimmed long enough for a tiny ponytail. Her baggy, black shirts with the sleeves rolled up. Her black, ripped up jeans that cling to her legs, her thighs, her crotch. The bulge that is always there is like a homing beacon for attention. Whenever Lexa walks down the hallways of the school, every pair of eyes admire her swagger, before their line of vision shifts downward to marvel at the national treasure between her legs.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke likes to think she’s immune to it. But when Lexa, her eye-catching brown hair and even more eye-catching crotch walked past her at the start of the lunch hour, Clarke takes in the sight of Lexa. Even more embarrassing than her lapse of restraint is that her eyes linger. Lexa passes by her and Clarke checks out Lexa’s ass.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>So Clarke may be a little shameless sometimes. Something about Lexa just makes her want her to stare for longer. Without thinking of anything else, Clarke slams her locker door shut and follows after Lexa.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She finds Lexa at the final moment, ducking into the girls’ locker room. The corridor is empty, distant from the cafeteria and courtyard where most students go to have lunch. Clarke’s feet are light as she slinks into the locker room. Inside, she hears the echo of voices. Three sets, to be exact, and with Clarke’s precise sense of hearing, she differentiates. Hears the voices of two cheerleaders and of course, Lexa’s.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Take off your pants,” one of them orders Lexa. “Hurry, we don’t have much time.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke hears the sound of a belt unbuckling. She peers from the corner where she hides and sees a spectacular sight. The two cheerleaders on their knees in front of Lexa’s jutting cock. One of them has her tongue out, licking the girth of her meat, while the other has her lips wrapped tight around the blushing mushroom head. Clarke stares, wide-eyed. Sees the vein on Lexa’s cock, so thick and prominent, curling around the base of her dick.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She would’ve kept on watching, but she’s not a voyeur (at least not in <em>that</em> sense) so she sneaks out of the locker room, a plan brewing in her head for later.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>///</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa leans against the brick wall, the stick from her lollipop jutting out between her lips. She eyes Clarke over the rim of her sunglasses and says nothing, so Clarke took it as her chance to speak.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I saw you,” she begins, calm as you please, her chin tipped upwards, fists against her hips. A show of confidence, but it doesn’t seem to threaten Lexa who just looks at her. “The other day, with a pair of Cheerios and you were…” Clarke swallows hard. Can’t bring herself to say words so crass that she has never uttered to anyone else before. “You were fucking them. Or were about to, anyway.” She manages to spit out.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“And you watched? I always imagined that you’re secretly kinky, Griffin, but not <em>that </em>kind. Are you into voyeurism or something?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“No, of course not!” Clarke shrieks. Under the bleachers, the sun heats up the metal benches and it’s making her sweat. She shouldn’t have worn her cat sweater today. Clarke wipes at her brow and straightens her clothes. “I just stayed long enough to know what you were about to do with the two of them.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The brown-haired girl makes a show of appearing bored. She yawns and stretches her arms over her head. “Is that all you came here to say? That you saw me fucking two cheerleaders? Because you’re kinda late with that bit of news. I’ve been having sex with them since sophomore year.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>This isn’t news to Clarke at all, but she doesn’t see the need to tell Lexa about her knowledge of these facts. “It just gave me an idea, that’s all.” She scuffs her black Mary Janes against the dried grass. “And I thought you could help me with actualizing my said idea.” Clarke looks up at Lexa and the look of interest that is in her face encourages Clarke that maybe, this isn’t such a farfetched thought after all.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Are you going to tell me what your idea is or am I going to have to coax it out of you?” Lexa’s voice lowers and she takes a catlike step towards Clarke.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I want you to take my virginity.” Clarke says in a rush, in one breath that makes Lexa blink. A pause, and then a short laugh. Lexa rakes her fingers through her dark brown hair, her green eyes bright and amused. “What’s so funny?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I know I’m kind of known as the school slut but I like to think I have standards,” Lexa says. She walks to the direction of the vacated parking lot, save for a few vehicles. Lexa’s car is still there and Clarke follows her towards it. Leaning against the car’s warm hood, Lexa takes out another lollipop. She throws it to Clarke and she catches it. “I’m not going to take your virginity, Griffin. I don’t think you’ll just be good at the sex thing.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke falters. “But you didn’t even give me a chance!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa says nothing and Clarke pouts. She unwraps the lollipop and gives it a lick before sucking it into her mouth. The entire time, she watches Lexa’s features. Noticing the focused stare she has on Clarke’s mouth. Clarke may be a virgin, but she is not so innocent, as society is wont to think about female virgins. She sucks hard on the piece of hard candy and releases it with a pop. Lips puckered, she taps the lollipop against her bottom lip and licks the corner of her mouth.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I know what you’re doing and it’s working,” Lexa growls.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Wide, blue eyes. Fluttering eyelashes. An innocent look that is a sharp contrast to the way Clarke’s tongue expertly curls around the ball of candy. “I don’t know what you mean, Lexa.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>In the deserted parking lot, Lexa hooks her thumbs into her belt loops. “Yes you do. And since you seem to be enjoying that lollipop, how about you…” she clears her throat and makes a vague action with her hand.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke raises her brow. “I’m not sucking your cock in the school parking lot, Lexa. Empty as it may be.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> “Yeesh, you’re really blunt, you know that? Didn’t anyone ever tell you that subtlety is attractive?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yes, but subtlety doesn’t always get me what I want.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Sighing, Lexa nods. “True. Okay, fine,” she shoves her fists into the pockets of her tight jeans. She takes a surreptitious look around the empty school, and then she looks at Clarke. “Follow me, Griffin.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They enter the school building, empty and still. Clarke keeps Lexa’s rapid pace until they reach the side door that leads into the backstage of the auditorium. There’s a prop closet that Clarke <em>knows</em> is always locked, so when Lexa gets on her knees and picks it, she watches with avid interest.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa pushes the door open and inside is a clutter of broken furniture, shelves of random props like toy telephones and an arsenal of fake weaponry. “I don’t usually go here,” Lexa says, “because most of the girls I’m about to fuck are fine with doing it anywhere. Unlike <em>someone</em>,” Lexa side-eyes Clarke but she only laughs and rolls her eyes.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Well, sorry if I don’t want to get on my knees on asphalt. Here, hold my lollipop,” Clarke says, handing Lexa the candy which she takes in her mouth. She enters the tiny closet, the door closing behind her while she searches for something soft to kneel on. After making a pile of throw pillows in front of Lexa, who’s leaning against the wall while sucking on the candy, Clarke sinks down on her knees. Her heart is thundering in her ribcage so she takes deep, even breaths. Hand grazes the swell of Lexa’s crotch. Clarke unclasps the button and she takes the zipper between fingers. Pulls it down. The soft sound of <em>‘ziiiip’</em> fills the room, along with a soft intake of breath. Clarke’s not sure if it was Lexa or her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>In Lexa’s tight black boxer briefs, the shape of her cock is more prominent. Clarke bites her lip and drags her fingers along the thick length. Glancing up, she catches Lexa’s eyes that are entirely focused on her. “Take it out,” the brown-haired girl murmurs, teeth closed around the plastic stick of the lollipop, her hand on the back of her head. Her shirt rides up to expose the defined line of her hips. Clarke’s small hand dips into the garter of Lexa’s boxers and she curls her fingers around the thick meat. Lexa tugs her boxers down, and out springs her cock.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke saw it before, that day she caught Lexa with the two cheerleaders, but being close to it, enough to catch a whiff of musk and to see the veins that wrap around Lexa’s shaft, sends a spike of arousal to her clit. She ignores it for the time being, her focus entirely on Lexa’s stiff dick.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She watched enough pornography to know the gist of what feels good, but no amount of porn can ever prepare her for this. A deep breath. Clarke curls her hand around the base of Lexa’s warm dick and parts her lips. She licks the thick head and wraps her mouth around it. The taste of precum is something unique, and Clarke is not sure if she likes it or not, but when Lexa makes a noise—a cross between a grunt and a whimper—Clarke decides that she <em>likes</em> what licking precum away does to Lexa.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa’s cock pulses faintly, and she wraps her mouth around it. Sucking softly, both of her dainty hands coil around the thick base. Clarke’s eyelashes flutter and she looks up, catches the serious look in Lexa’s eyes. Blissed out, her pearly white teeth digging into her pink bottom lip. The way Lexa’s cock fills her mouth is also something oddly desirable. The thick weight of it on her tongue. The faint palpitating as Clarke licks the underside, the part of Lexa’s cock where the head and shaft meet.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“That the best thing you can do?” Lexa goads, and Clarke knows exactly what she’s doing. She pays her no mind. She laves her tongue against the slit that drips precum, a soft moan escaping her throat. Clarke takes Lexa’s dick halfway into her mouth. Keeps a steady, teasing suction that makes the brown-haired girl’s thighs tremble like a leaf.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Fucking <em>shhh</em>…” Lexa hisses, her arms flailing before her palms rest on the back of Clarke’s head. She looks down at Clarke and her hips thrust into her mouth. Cockhead dragging against her slick tongue.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>That’s when Clarke decides to play her trump card. At first, she bobs her head up and down, only taking Lexa’s cock by the head and a few inches. She licks the underside, and in one fluid motion, her lips are around the base of Lexa’s meat. The muscles of her throat are squeezing the head of her dick, and a shameless moan spills from her mouth.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Holy shit, how—” green eyes are wide, mouth parted in disbelief. Clarke hums softly and she tightens her lips. Sucks hard, mouth dragging up Lexa’s shaft on the upstroke. Clarke repeats her deep, slow motions and it makes Lexa’s cock pulse steadily, her knees trembling from the firm suction. The blonde runs her hands along Lexa’s legs, her sides, nails raking along her abdomen.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Shit, Clarke… Wait—” Lexa tugs her cock out from Clarke’s mouth, her hand tight around its base. A gasp of breath. Lexa wipes the sweat from her brow. “I never thought deep-throating is something I’ll get to feel, ever.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke wipes the corner of her mouth and smiles up at Lexa. “So, how about you let me keep doing that so you can come in my mouth?” She asks, tugging Lexa’s hand away from her cock. Using her tongue to guide the heavy shaft into her mouth again, Clarke makes a wet, sucking noise that leaves Lexa gasping for breath. Clarke’s tongue bathes Lexa’s shaft, coating it with warm spit before taking her all the way down her throat.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She bobs, keeping the suction hard. Lexa’s cock bumps against her throat and each time it does, Clarke makes a <em>filthy</em> sucking noise and swallows. Her muscles milk Lexa’s sensitive cockhead and it doesn’t take a lot of Clarke’s constant, steady suction for her entire body to start shaking from the pleasure.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh fuck, oh fuck, I’m coming…” Lexa grunts. She curls into herself, fingers weaving through Clarke’s golden locks. Her hips buck a few times and her dick twitches. The first rope of thick cum hits the back of Clarke’s throat and she eagerly starts swallowing it all down, gulping as more and more of Lexa’s load fills her mouth.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Drawing back, Clarke licks her lips clean and looks up at Lexa, whose head is thrown back against the wall. Her chest heaves, her cock slippery and slick with spit and precum. Clarke stands up on shaky knees. She can feel her drenched panties clinging to her pussy.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You okay?” Clarke nudges Lexa who’s still dazed. The brown-haired girl shivers from the aftershocks before she finds a mat. She collapses on it with a groan, her back to the wall. Lexa slowly regains her senses and she looks up at Clarke, piercing green eyes clear and focused.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You’re unreal,” Lexa says with a small laugh. “But damn, after that blowjob, I guess I can fuck you. But only this once.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You <em>guess</em>, huh?” Clarke snorts. “You <em>guess</em> so, after being stunned for like, five minutes after my amazing blowjob?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa grins and pulls Clarke to her. She slides a hand between her legs. Touches her warm and soaked panties before pulling them off. “Looks like you enjoyed it as much as I did.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Not as much as <em>you</em> did,” Clarke teases, her hands on Lexa’s shoulders. She sinks to her knees on either side of Lexa’s legs. The brown-headed girl drags her fingers against her folds, parting them and dipping them into Clarke’s grasping wet hole. A finger slides inside her, and Clarke moans. Being touched by a hand that is not her own feels better than she imagined, and she tells Lexa this.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Clarke Griffin touches herself, huh?” Lexa grips the back of Clarke’s neck and kisses her jaw. “I wonder what you think about. What you imagine when your fingers fuck your own sexy pussy?” Lexa adds another finger and she curls them, stroking Clarke’s slippery walls. Moving in and out of her faster. The slick noise of fucking filling that small room.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa flips them over so Clarke lies on her back. She brings her mouth to Clarke’s clit and gives it a harsh suck. Tongue laves around the stiff bud, her fingers still thrusting, and the wet noises are desperate. Clarke moans, her thighs shaking from her impending orgasm. The pads of Lexa’s fingers stroke the sensitive, quivering walls of Clarke’s pussy. Her lips tighten around her clit, and the multiple sensations makes Clarke arch her back. She grasps Lexa’s brown hair and rides her tongue and fingers. She comes hard. Flashes of white explode behind her eyelids. Thighs quivering like an earthquake.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke doesn’t know how long she comes. She feels like she’s floating, feeling only a moment of loss when Lexa draws her fingers out of Clarke’s pussy and replaces them with her tongue. So she keeps coming. An endless shock of pleasure she never thought possible.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>When Lexa removes her mouth from Clarke’s pussy, cum streaks her lips and chin. Licking her mouth clean, Lexa shifts so she is hovering over Clarke’s panting body, her chest rising and falling with every greedy lungful of breath. Her cock rests heavy against Clarke’s inner thigh. “You ready for me?” Lexa murmurs. “How do you want to do this?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>There is a tenderness in Lexa’s voice that Clarke never expected to hear directed towards her. She wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck, fingertips brushing the girl’s ears. “I want to ride you,” Clarke whispers against Lexa’s mouth. green eyes widen, and a smirk forms on Lexa’s lips. She wraps her arms around Clarke’s waist and lifts her up. Kisses her for the first time while she gets into position—back against a wall, legs outstretched before her. Clarke flush on her lap with her cock digging against her thigh.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Condom?” Lexa asks, reaching into her pants pocket for a crinkled tinfoil wrapper. “I swear I’m clean though, and I can’t get you pregnant.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke drags her fingers through Lexa’s hair and kisses her again. Something she didn’t expect to enjoy so much. “No condoms. I want to feel you coming inside me.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The groan Lexa releases makes Clarke shiver at how desperate it sounds, the eager movement of Lexa’s hips tells her that fucking a girl raw isn’t a frequent occurrence. Clarke grips Lexa’s shoulders and lifts her butt a bit. The brown-haired girl guides the head of her cock between Clarke’s folds. She pushes in, and Clarke’s slickness allows Lexa to slide in with ease.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Slowly and with bated breath, Clarke sinks her pussy down Lexa’s cock until she has her all the way inside her, ass flush against her lap. Lexa doesn’t move. Instead, she kisses Clarke’s brow as the smaller girl gets accustomed to being filled up with Lexa’s thick cock. “You okay?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke nods but her grip on Lexa’s shirt doesn’t slacken. With a deep intake of breath, she lifts off Lexa’s lap, and sinks back down with a muffled moan. Lexa’s hands are on her ass, guiding her movements carefully while her mouth is murmuring soft things against Clarke’s cheek.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You don’t have to rush,” she whispers, her fingers digging against the flesh of Clarke’s ass. “It’s not really enjoyable for me if you look like you’re in pain.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I can take it,” Clarke groans, her forehead resting against Lexa’s forehead. She wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck and rides her in a slow pace, hips rolling with every deep thrust inside her. She bites her plump bottom lip, her thighs quivering from the effort of fucking herself on Lexa’s thick shaft. After a few more shaky thrusts, Clarke feels the tension ease out of her body only to replace with an undeniable burning, her sense of urgency flaring.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She kisses Lexa again, her whimpers transferring into the brown-haired girl’s mouth as she rides her–truly rides her with eager movements of her hips. Lexa’s breath runs short, her hands never loosening against the swell of Clarke’s ass. “You’re starting to get tight,” she grits out, her hips now rising to meet Clarke’s movements. The position doesn’t give her a lot of freedom for mobility, and Clarke can see how it frustrates Lexa to no end. Still, she enjoyed the power. She plants her feet flat on the cushion Lexa is sitting on and bounces up and down her hard cock.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa cries out from the sudden rough pace Clarke starts. Her arms flail and she ends up holding on to Clarke’s hips. Her eyes are wide as she watches the way the smaller girl’s pussy engulfs her dick. Clarke can feel the way Lexa’s cock pulses inside her, and she thinks of being filled to the brim with her cum. The thought makes her tremble, more so when Lexa starts rubbing her clit in tight circles.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke’s mouth parts and she whimpers a soft <em>‘I’m coming!’</em>, and she does, as soon as she utters it. Her walls convulse, a wave of girl cum gushes out of her pussy. Her entire body is wrecked with tremors. Her toes curl. Clarke throws her head back and her neck veins become prominent from her moaning.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The softness of Lexa’s lips on her pulse point distracts her for a moment. Her hips buck, and it takes only a few more thrusts before Lexa is unloading inside her too. “Holy fuck, Clarke—” her hips stutter and her eyes briefly roll to the back of her head. Lexa’s hips thrust in shallow, jerky movements. She breathes raggedly through her nose as Clarke watches and feels warmth spill inside her waiting pussy.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“G-god damn it...” Lexa rests the back of her head against the wall, her throat exposed. Her shoulders heave as she breathes, and every now and then, her body convulses. Clarke melts into Lexa’s arms as she wraps them around her body. “I think that was amazing for your first time. Apparently, most girls don’t even get to come. If they have sex with some incompetent male.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke snorts and rests her forearms against Lexa’s shoulders, her fingers combing through her cropped dark brown hair. “That’s exactly why I picked you, Lexa.” She kissed her on the lips, a chaste one, and eases off her cock with a low moan.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Finding her panties, Clarke puts them on while she feels Lexa’s eyes on her. “So, can we do this again?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She looks back at the brown-haired girl. “Oh, but didn’t you say this is just a one-time thing?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The way Lexa’s face falls is hilarious, and for a moment Clarke feels cruel in her teasing. Lexa shuffles her legs and looks up at the brown-haired girl. “I admit that you’re an amazing fuck, Griffin. The best I’ve had in a while,” she spreads her palm on her lap and lets out a dramatic sigh that has Clarke laughing. “May I please have your number so we can do this again?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>By then, Clarke is fully dressed, her phone out. “That’s what I like to hear.” She hands her phone to Lexa and she does the same so they can put their numbers in one another’s phone. Clarke helps Lexa up to stand, and after fixing her clothes, they walk out of the cramped storeroom into the empty auditorium. They don’t do this holding hands. Clarke gives Lexa a small nod, and Lexa nods back, before she walks to the opposite direction. Away from Lexa, but still she feels the heated gaze from the brown haired girl boring on the back of her head.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke smirks to herself. Sure, Lexa didn’t confess her undying love right then and there, but she wants to see Clarke again and she thinks that counts for something. Sitting in her car, Clarke hums a soft song. ‘<em>Give it time</em>,’ she thinks. ‘<em>Give it time, and Lexa Woods will be mine</em>.’</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. no other star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
        <em>Summary: your wide eyes are the only light i know</em>
        <br/>
        <em>from extinguished constellations<a href="http://kendarrr.tumblr.com/post/89679161108">;</a></em>
      </p>
      <p>Clarke and g!p Lexa living the married life. Mostly domestic sex.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>When Clarke emerges topside after the slowest and most stressful subway ride in the history of subway rides, a cold winter breeze howls past her, blowing up her skirt and her hair and her brown paper bag of groceries. She winces from the cold, her cheeks stinging with the wintry air. Trudging through the ice and snow, her face crumpled in a scowl, Clarke makes it to her apartment just in time before the first clumps of snow start to fall.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Up the dinghy staircase, dimly lit with a flickering light bulb, Clarke goes. By the time she makes it to the third floor of her apartment building, her bad mood continues to persist, but at least the snow on her boots has dissipated in a puddle of snow that drenches the running carpet on the hallway. Clarke grunts, balancing her bag of groceries against her hip in search for her keys.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>But before she can find her chain of keys, Lexa opens the door. The sight of her wife helps with Clarke’s mood like a breath of fresh air, the presence of a full moon on a clear night. “Oh thank god,” Clarke groans and Lexa takes the brown paper bag from her arms as she enters the warmth of the apartment. There is a delicious smell of toasting bread and soft music streaming through the speakers, telling Clarke that Lexa has started their cooking dinner.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Something smells amazing,” Clarke says, kicking off her heels in favour of her pink fuzzy slippers. She follows Lexa into their narrow, homey kitchen, a pot of something simmering on the stove while Lexa organizes and stores the groceries away: a loaf of ciabatta bread studded with olives, cans of chick peas, a tub of tahini, a few lemons, and a bell pepper. “What are you making?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Your text told me you’re in a bit of a bad mood,” Lexa says as she folds up the paper bag to store in the pantry. “So I made your favourite. Vegan corn chowder and pesto pasta.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke sniffs and pulls Lexa into her arms. “You are the best ever.” She says against Lexa’s apron. “No wonder I married you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa laughs and rubs Clarke’s back. She waddles them over to the stove to check the bubbling soup, stirring it with a pensive look on her face. “So, are you going to tell me what happened during rehearsals so I’ll know who to glare at when opening night comes?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke hops up on the counter while Lexa juliennes some basil leaves and minces some garlic. “Not everyone was in their A game today,” she says, plucking a clementine from the fruit bowl. Her nail digs into the pucker of the rind and she rips the peel cleanly off the fruit. She pops a half-moon slice of the clementine into her mouth. “So obviously I had to pick up their slack and the director got mad at me for things I didn’t even do!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The brunette hums and sets up a pan on the stove to heat it. She drizzles oil on the pan and waits until it’s hot enough before tossing in the minced garlic, filling the room with its scent. “You shouldn’t have to deal with your subpar co-stars, darling.” Lexa washes her hands and kisses Clarke’s cheek. “Were they grateful when you helped them out?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yes they were. They offered to take me out for drinks but I said I just want to come home to my wife.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Damn right,” Lexa grins and tucks a lock of Clarke’s hair behind her ear. She plants kisses along her cheek before turning back to the stove to dump the freshly-cooked pasta into the pan to sizzle, followed by the chopped basil and other herbs. “After we finish eating, I’ll draw you a bath. Then we’ll have some wine, give you a massage, and then cuddle. How does that sound?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>If Clarke is being honest, everything Lexa just described is a dream come true, and that Lexa is the most perfect wife ever. Clarke’s heart swells and she wraps her arms around her wife’s neck to kiss her. “That sounds amazing, Lexa.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She smiles and kisses Clarke’s forehead. “You should know by now that I’d do anything for you. Especially make you feel good, which is why...”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa shuts off the stove and lowers the heat for the soup. She stands before Clarke while she watches her, a curious look in her eye. Lexa kneels before Clarke, the tips of her fingers dragging along the shape of her calves, covered in silken thigh high stockings. Pushing her legs apart, Lexa’s fingers catches against the garter of her thong to tug aside, exposing Clarke’s folds, her plump pussy lips.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>This is exactly what Clarke needs. Her wife’s talented mouth trailing kisses along her upper thigh, right above the skin where her stockings begin. Clarke spreads her legs a little wider, gripping the edge of the countertop in anticipation.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Warm lips against Clarke’s thigh. Lexa’s tongue peeks out to drag through her slick folds. Clarke groans at the ticklish sensation, but gasps when Lexa parts her mouth and flattens her tongue against her clit to suck on her sensitive bud.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke watches the top of Lexa’s head, her nose grinding against her mound. She hikes up her legs over Lexa’s shoulders and shivers when her wife’s tongue makes a pass against Clarke’s puckered asshole, then up to her drenched pussy lips. She slips her tongue inside Clarke and curls it to lick her pulsating walls clean.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The fact that Lexa is in no hurry to make Clarke come as if it’s a chore she just wants to get over with makes the tiny blonde whimper, pussy clenching already around her wife’s talented tongue. Lexa takes her time because she <em>enjoys</em> eating Clarke’s pussy, and that alone makes her groan, walls quivering from pleasure. Clarke grasps the back of Lexa’s head and pulls her closer, breath coming out in choppy bursts.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’m close,” she warns, but that doesn’t discourage Lexa nor make her slow down. She speeds up the thrusts of her tongue, curling it upwards, her nose mashing against Clarke’s clit. With a loud cry, Clarke’s nails dig into the base of Lexa’s neck. She comes, a flood of cum gushing to coat Lexa’s thrusting tongue. The thighs around her head quivers, and Clarke’s chest heaves with every intake of breath.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa draws her head back and makes a few passes along Clarke’s folds with her tongue. Clarke is slack against the counter, eyes half-closed. Rising up to her feet, Lexa kisses Clarke’s lips and carries her to the living room where she can relax while she finishes up with their dinner and ignore her boner that pulses insistently against her thigh.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“That was an amazing meal, Lexa.” Clarke says with a content sigh, her hand rubbing her belly in small circles. “Thank you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You’re welcome,” Lexa stacks up the plates to bring to the sink. Clarke follows her to wash the dishes. She rolls up her sleeves while Lexa ties an apron around her. Donning her rubber gloves, Clarke starts to wash the dishes while Lexa wipes the counters and the dining table clean.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>By the time they finish with the chores, Clarke no longer feels lethargic from dinner. The wine soaks her mood with a pleasant glow, and paired with the stories Lexa tells her, Clarke has risen from her bad mood. Lexa has disappeared from the kitchen to start Clarke’s bath. She went to the bathroom and found Lexa inside with a tub full of soap suds.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa kissed Clarke and removed her shirt and her skirt, followed by her stockings and underwear. Her hands roamed all over Clarke’s body, squeezing the undulations of her flesh and stroking the smoothness of her skin while she kisses her, a deep burning kiss that leaves Clarke breathless.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She also ties up Clarke’s hair in a ponytail before guiding her into the tub, filled with warm water and vanilla-scented bubbles. It’s a circular tub, so Lexa motions for Clarke to turn her back towards her so she can wash her back.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They spend that time in the bathroom having a conversation every married couple has, regarding everything yet nothing, with just the sound of each other’s voices echoing in the tiled walls of the bathroom. Clarke is relaxed, can’t even bring to mind what had her cranky in the first place.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa helps Clarke rinse off the suds before offering her hand so she won’t slip when stepping on to the bath mat. She dries Clarke’s figure, patting her dry with the fluffy towel, looking at her wife reverently the entire time. Lexa pulls Clarke to her, hand on the small of her back, and kisses her deeply. This often happens when you have a wife as gorgeous as hers, and if you are in love as much as she is.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Pulling the plug to let the bathwater drain, Lexa follows Clarke into their bedroom where she set up the massage table. “We can just go sleep now, if you want. You look like you’re about passed out.” Lexa says with a smile.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>But Clarke is already halfway on top of the massage table, so Lexa just laughs and kisses the top of her head. “Never mind.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She strips down to her undershirt and boxers since it’s warm in their bedroom, what with the thermostat cranked up (Clarke is pervious to shifts in temperature, especially since it gets cold at night) and the sight of her naked wife sprawled on the massage table is enough to set anyone on fire. Equipped with the bottle of lavender massage oil, Lexa trickles it all over Clarke’s back, ass, and thighs, gooseflesh rising from her ivory skin skin.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The rise and fall of Clarke’s shoulders tells Lexa that she’s sleeping, or close to it. With the heel of her palm, Lexa kneads the tense muscle of the small of Clarke’s back, just above the swell of her ass. The muscle is stiff there so Lexa works the pad of her thumbs against the area until it softens beneath her fingertips, Clarke grunting and whimpering the entire time.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa pours more oil across Clarke’s back, rubbing the dent of her spine, the base of her neck, her thighs. She pays extra attention to Clarke’s shapely calves, her ankles, and the flat of her foot. Clarke squirms when Lexa squeezes each individual toe.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She lowers Clarke’s leg and from the foot of the massage table, she runs her slick palms along the length of her legs, her thumbs yanking apart Clarke’s butt cheeks to catch a glimpse of her puckered asshole, so tiny and crinkled, and her pussy lips already slick from oil or girl cum, Lexa is not entirely sure.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Lexa,” Clarke whines softly, tilting her head aside to look back at her wife over her shoulder. “Fuck me instead.” She wriggles her ass and Lexa licks her lips.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hopping on top of the table to straddle the backs of Clarke’s thighs, Lexa kneads Clarke’s ass like it’s made out of the softest, most pliant dough. She yanks Clarke’s ass cheeks apart and releases a soft breath of desperation at the sight of her holes, winking and beckoning her inside. The flat of her thumb presses against Clarke’s asshole and the tip dips inside. Its heat and tautness sucks in Lexa’s thumb until it is buried to the first knuckle inside Clarke.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa yanks off her boxers, her thick meat falling out and hitting Clarke’s slippery ass with a wet smack. Keeping herself propped up, Lexa rubs the residual oil from her palm and from Clarke’s skin all over her thick cock. She removes her undershirt as well and presses her breasts against Clarke’s back, the slickness of her skin makes Lexa’s nipples stiff while she ruts her cock between her butt cheeks.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>With her elbows on either side of Clarke’s body, Lexa kissed her neck and her cheeks. “Hurry up and fuck me,” Clarke reaches back to grip Lexa’s hair.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Rolling off Clarke and the massage table, Lexa wipes any oil from her body to carry her to bed. She lands on top of Clarke, her mouth against hers in a rough, desperate kiss. Clarke wraps her legs around Lexa’s hips and her arms around her neck, her tongue licking a trail along the back of Lexa’s teeth. The brunette grunts into Clarke’s mouth and hiking one leg up, she guides her stiff dick into her wife’s drenched pussy, a gasp escaping them both.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa plants her knees on the bed and ruts eagerly into Clarke’s pussy. Her plump pussy lips splitting apart to take Lexa’s meat, coming out with the shaft shimmering with her cum. Kissing the base of Clarke’s neck, Lexa pumps her cock in and out of Clarke, her breath coming out in ragged gasps against her ear.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Does my pussy feel good around your dick, Lexa?” Clarke flashes Lexa a lopsided grin when she turns her head just so to plant a kiss on Lexa’s cheek. The brunette laughs and nips Clarke’s bottom lip.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Fuck yeah it does. Feels amazing.” Lexa props herself up, knees rising off the bed to plank above Clarke. Her hips drop down against Clarke’s plump ass with wet clapping noises, and the weight of Lexa’s hips drive her cock deep into Clarke’s slick cunt. “And your pussy is so slippery and hot.” She kisses Clarke’s shoulder.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“That’s ‘cause I’m about to come,” Clarke arches her back and moans. Her thighs tighten together and so do her walls, gripping Lexa’s pumping cock in its slick heat. Lexa’s own thighs quiver from the strain of pounding into Clarke, her forehead digging against her wife’s sweaty back.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa slides her arm between Clarke and the bed, fingers seeking Clarke’s folds to rub her slick clit in rough circles. The tightness that surrounds her dick is amazing, almost blinding in how tight Clarke gets when she releases the tension, coming with a squeal. She squeezes her thighs tight around Lexa’s hand, toes curling from the pleasure of the thick cock still humping deep into her coming pussy.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It barely takes another thrust before Lexa grunts and spills her load into Clarke. Her walls milk out every spurt and pulse of her dick and it makes her entire body weak, like her cum is her strength and she just shot it inside her wife’s quivering cunt. Walls sucking her in deeper.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa slumps on top of Clarke and kisses her shoulder. She rolls off Clarke to wrap a blanket over her body since she’s already passed out, her body rising with every intake of breath. Lexa smiles from the sight of her wife, relaxed after a long day of work. She shuts off the lights and pulls Clarke against her to keep her warm and to fall asleep with her whole world in her arms.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Because it’s Clarke’s first day off in months, she spends it differently than usual. She wakes up half an hour earlier for extra time on the elliptical, and rather than her usual fare of oatmeal and cranberries, she toasted some bread and smeared Nutella thickly all over it and ate it with a smile, a moustache of chocolate-hazelnut spread curling along her upper lip. A tall mug of coffee sits on the coffee table while she reads the New York Times, wisps of steam curling upwards into the atmosphere. In their living room where Clarke sits, the sunlight streams through the glass balcony doors.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa steps out from their bedroom, her brunette hair a mess. Clad in only her boxers and a sweater, gooseflesh rises from her thighs when she sits beside Clarke, her eyes still closed, yawning like a lion.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke gets Lexa a mug of coffee made just the way the brunette drinks it from the kitchen and places it on the coffee table. Without another word, Clarke sinks on her knees on the carpeted floor. Lexa is still half-asleep, dazed, no caffeine in her system just yet. So Clarke takes advantage of a sleepy Lexa. She pulls off her boxers, letting it pool around her ankles to lick her wife’s stiff morning erection.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Wha..?” Lexa blinks, staring down at Clarke with her lips stretched around the tip of her tan cock. “What are you doing down there, Clarke?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Rather than respond with words, Clarke licks the partially-soft cock in her mouth. But Lexa won’t be soft for long. She’s always sensitive in the mornings and Clarke is a master cocksucker. Lexa’s semi doesn’t stand a chance.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Parting her mouth wider, Clarke smoothly inhales down Lexa’s cock until the blunt tip pokes her throat. Lexa’s thighs tense and she makes a sound that is a cross between a moan and a grunt. She grips Clarke’s shoulders and drags her fingers through her hair to keep it bunched up behind Clarke’s head to have a clear view of the way her cock disappears into Clarke’s mouth.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh my god,” Lexa bites her lip and guides Clarke’s head up and down, her lips slippery and tight around her thick meat. She tongues the slit that pulses precum to the tip, coating the back of Clarke’s throat. “Baby, you’re going to make me blow already.” Lexa pants raggedly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke says nothing (she can’t). Instead, she bobs in a steady rhythm, up and down on Lexa’s cock as it pulses continues streams of clear precum against her throat, coating her tongue. She sucks on the upstroke, a filthy wet sound that makes Lexa’s back arch. She thrusts into Clarke’s mouth and a broken moan spills from her throat, coming from the very depths of her belly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa’s cock throbs and she unloads, thick ropes of cum that Clarke eagerly swallows. She maintains the eager suction of her mouth because Lexa is still coming, her thighs shaking, balls tight against Clarke’s chin.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Slowly and with a firm, almost hungry suck up to the tip of Lexa’s meat, Clarke releases her dick. She licks her lips and kisses down the length of Lexa’s limp cock before standing and stretching her arms over her head, back arched like a cat, lithe and sexy, after drinking a bowl of warm milk. All that’s lacking is the purring.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that about?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke offers a secretive smile while she drinks from her coffee cup. “I can’t give you a blowjob whenever I want?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You can,” Lexa says slowly as if choosing her words. “But it just came out of nowhere.” She shakes her head and reaches for Clarke’s hand. Kisses the back of her hand and then her palm. “May I return the favour?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>That charming smile and the glint in her eye is enough to make Clarke swoon but she resists. “Nope. Eat your breakfast first.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>In the end, Lexa never got to return the favour. At least, not during breakfast. After their meal, she washed the dishes while Clarke vacuums the apartment. Then she had to retreat to her office to crank out some writing. Since she never eats lunch anyway, Lexa continues to work, immersed in the words she’s tapping out, her fingers a rapid blur all over her keyboard.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She doesn’t know what time it is when Clarke opens the door bearing a bowl of soup and a plate of crackers as a “pre-lunch snack”. Placing the bowl on Lexa’s side table, Clarke mounts her wife’s lap and moulds her body so they are flush against each other. Lexa’s arms curl around Clarke’s body to keep on typing until she reaches the end of the sentence. Then she flattens her palms against Clarke’s back and buries her face in her neck to take a deep, cathartic breath to plunge her from the world of fiction and words to flesh and reality.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Did you write a lot of good things?” Clarke asks, cupping Lexa’s cheeks.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I did,” Lexa says, scooting her chair over to the side table. “What’s this?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Lunch?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa smiles. “You don’t sound too sure, darling.” She stirs the soup around and brings it up to her lips to taste. “Thank you for this, Clarke, but I was kind of hoping you’d be my lunch instead.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>At this, Clarke throws her head back and laughs a full belly laughter. “I knew you’d say that.” She pushes aside Lexa’s writing utensils and notebooks before hopping up on her heavyset desk. She spreads her legs, revealing her bare pussy, drenched for Lexa’s taking. But while the sight of Clarke’s pussy makes the brunette swallow hard, that’s not what had her cock from soft like clay to hard as granite in two seconds. It’s the sight of a bright pink butt plug peeking out of Clarke’s anal hole.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa takes the handle of the butt plug between her index and middle finger to give it a gentle tug. Above her, Clarke’s breath catches, her legs resting against Lexa’s shoulders. Giving the plug a twist, Lexa hears the squelch of lube, telling her that this hole of Clarke’s was freshly-stretched. She reaches down to take her rigid meat out of her pyjama pants and crouches so she’s level with Clarke’s dripping folds. She parts her pussy lips with her tongue and slurps at the wetness that is generous in coating her tongue. Lexa groans, buries her tongue into Clarke’s hole while she parts her ass cheeks with her thumb, free hand toying with the plug.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The bulb of the toy pops out of Clarke’s hole and Lexa groans out of desperation. The gape of Clarke’s ass winks at her, taunting her to slide her dick right in that stretched out hole. Lexa, not wanting to pass up this opportunity handed to her in a silver platter, opens a drawer, rifles through it, finds a half-empty bottle of lube that she drizzles all over her jutting cock and some all over her digits just to sink into Clarke’s hole. Two fingers slide in with ease, and the sound Clarke makes is eager, a high-pitched keening whine.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>But despite Lexa’s desire to fuck into Clarke’s asshole, she doesn’t forget her hunger for her wife’s cunt. She parts her mouth and engulfs Clarke’s pussy, tongue sliding into her slick hole. With a hard suck, Lexa nuzzles into Clarke’s core, tongue thrusting wetly in and out of her cunt, nose brushing with her stiff clit. Not to mention her fingers are stroking Clarke’s anal walls, feeling it quiver and clench around Lexa’s digits.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Which means it doesn’t take much for Clarke to scream. Her orgasm floods out of her, girl cum dripping all over Lexa’s mouth, eager to swallow and sample her wife’s abundant juices. Lexa doesn’t stop; she tongues Clarke’s spot, fingers pounding hard into her asshole.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“That’s enough,” Clarke pants, tits heaving. “Give me that big dick.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Which hole?” Lexa asks a little too smugly, and Clarke snorts.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You choose.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa stands and carries Clarke to the arm chair that faces the bookshelf cluttered with books. She bends Clarke over it, bringing her ass up high. Lexa slicks her dick while Clarke reaches back and yanks her butt cheeks apart, exposing her slippery holes, her thick pussy lips. With a sharp intake of breath, Lexa sinks her tongue into Clarke for a second, just to taste, before aiming her cockhead against the quivering pucker of her butthole. She pushes in, hand gripping the base of her cock so she won’t explode just yet.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke does, however, feel a shuttle of precum ooze out of Lexa’s piss slit to trickle into her ass.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“God damn,” Lexa grunts, her palms grazing Clarke’s sides, her body hunching over as she slides her meat deeper into her wife’s asshole. “I really, really, really, really, really—”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Lexa,” Clarke says with a soft breath. “Trust me, I know how much you love my ass.” She wriggles, and it causes Lexa’s dick to shift from side to side inside her clenching hole. “But right now, I need you to <em>pound</em> it.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa, of course, does as her wife asks. She always does, in the long run. Her fingers curl against Clarke’s hips, her cock sliding deep inside her asshole. The depth of her thrusts makes Clarke groan, a deep, reverberating sound that causes Lexa’s breath to catch. She hunches over the plane of Clarke’s back and thrusts with an urgency. Hips clap against the swell of Clarke’s ass in a steady rhythm.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Curling her arm around Clarke’s stomach, Lexa’s fingers seek her clit. Moans when she finds the slick bud which she takes between two fingers, rubbing in taut circles, her hips never ceasing their movements.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You’re going to make me come,” Clarke whispers and Lexa feels the trembling of her thighs, how they tighten against her wrist as she continues humping Clarke, chasing after the imminent orgasm. Lexa’s balls tighten and she strokes Clarke’s clit faster.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Let me feel it,” Lexa husks, her stiff nipples dragging against the smooth skin of Clarke’s back. She slides two digits into her empty pussy and immediately feels her walls grasping at her fingers, her arousal dripping down her thighs. Lexa curls her fingers, stroking Clarke’s spot and hammers into her roughly. Until she feels Clarke tense beneath her chest. Back arching, thighs tightening around Lexa’s wrist to still her movements, and then a burst of cum and a high-pitched whine, the walls that surrounds Lexa’s thrusting cock clamping down on her shaft.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>For a moment, Lexa stills her hips to focus on the sight of Clarke’s orgasm. But when Clarke throws her a single look, as if asking why the <em>fuck</em> she stopped, Lexa snaps to attention. She palms Clarke’s tits, resumes her thrusts. And it doesn’t take much. With ragged breaths, she slams her cock deep inside Clarke’s ass and unloads her seed inside her, cock pulsing with every spurt.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa stays still for a minute to catch her breath. Eases her cock out of Clarke’s ass to watch her thick, translucent seed drip out of her hole to the floor. She picks up an exhausted Clarke to bring to the bedroom where they spend the rest of the day, alternating between kissing and talking about everything and nothing.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>After dinner, when Clarke and Lexa have cleaned up the kitchen and took turns showering, they fall into bed with a sigh. They are both naked and Clarke licks her palm. Reaches out to curl her dainty hand around the thick base of Lexa’s cock to stroke her to hardness. Without a word, she throws her leg over Lexa to mount her, and sinks her pussy, encasing Lexa in soft warmth.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Damn, Clarke.” Lexa releases a breath and wraps her arms around Clarke, their nipples grazing together. “It’s not gonna take much for me, darling,” she whimpers against Clarke’s cheek, her cock sensitive from the day’s multiple orgasms. She grips Clarke’s ass, giving it a squeeze.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I know,” Clarke smiles and nibbles on Lexa’s jaw until a mark forms. “I’m close too.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Instead of an earth-shattering orgasm, Clarke and Lexa collapse into a mind-numbing one that is forceful and breathtaking nonetheless. Clarke immediately passes out, and Lexa, eyes rolling to the back of her head, the veins of her neck protruding, shoots her cum into Clarke’s pussy with a muffled groan.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She slips out of Clarke, eyelids heavy. She manages to wipe the cum from Clarke’s inner thighs before burrowing against Clarke’s neck and filling her lungs with her wife’s earthy scent before passing out like a light.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. in sleep good things come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: For someone who dreamed of New York all her life, Clarke couldn’t stand its noise, especially when she wanted to sleep. She asked her doctor for sleeping pills so her career wouldn’t take a hit. Because of this, her sex life with Lexa suffered until Lexa realized that she had a fantasy she never knew she had: fucking Clarke in her sleep.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke received the phone call for her role that afternoon, while she was having lunch with Lexa in the balcony of their apartment, the sun warm on their faces, pigeons flocking nearby on steel rungs, eyeing sandwiches on porcelain plates. Clarke was, of course, ecstatic, but Lexa was more so. She grinned, both rose to their feet and hugged each other.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“There was no chance you weren’t getting the role of Elphaba, Clarke. All those <em>Wicked</em> songs you sang in high school prepared you for this.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“That’s what I told the casting director! Though it was probably my star-studded credentials and the raving reviews of my past performances that tipped the scales in my favour.” She grinned, smug, and Lexa laughed and rolled her eyes.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Okay, miss diva.” Lexa kissed the top of Clarke’s head. “Finish your lunch so I can clean up.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke wiped her lips after the last big bite of food was chewed and swallowed. “This reminds me. I’ll need to set up an appointment with Doctor Jones to get those prescription sleeping pills.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“The over-the-counter stuff not that effective for you anymore?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke sighed and shook her head. “I’m afraid not.” Lexa opened her arms and Clarke rose to sit on top of her wife’s lap. Lexa brushed her hair back. “I guess I should’ve known that I would have a hard time adjusting to New York’s noises when I grew up in Lima all my life. How was I supposed to know that this damn city really doesn’t sleep?!” She made a face and Lexa kissed her nose with a laugh.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’ll go call the doctor for that appointment now,” Clarke stood up on her feet and stretched, belly peeking out from underneath her shirt. Lexa tickled the soft skin, eliciting a giggle from the blonde. She smacked Lexa’s hand away, but the brunette lunged for Clarke, pulled her back to sit on her lap and kissed her. Lips parted and Clarke welcomed Lexa’s tongue into her mouth. It was a warm kiss that tasted like earl grey tea and habits and Clarke tightened her arms around Lexa’s head to pull her in closer.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hurry up and call,” Lexa murmured. “And meet me in the bedroom.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke’s lips curled and she leapt off Lexa’s lap to make the phone call. Lexa cleared the plates and brought them to the kitchen to put in the dishwasher. Her jeans were tight with anticipation and she shifted the length of her cock to rest more at ease against the zipper of her pants. She made her way to the bedroom where she heard the muffled voice of Clarke talking rapidly on the phone.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa approached and eased Clarke’s legs open. She shot the brunette a look which she ignored with a smile. Lexa hooked her fingers against a pair of lacy pink underwear and tugged them off Clarke’s hips. Still clad in a black skirt, Clarke made a low, keening whine while she negotiated to see the doctor as soon as she was able.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Spreading Clarke’s soft, ivory skin legs, Lexa flattened her tongue on the folds of Clarke’s pussy. She allowed her spit to coat her pink lips, her tongue stiffening to stroke Clarke’s clit. It hardened in her mouth, her lips tightening around it to give it a slow, lazy suck.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Overhead, Lexa could hear the rise and fall of Clarke’s breathing pattern, how it would hitch each time she sucked, her tongue dipping into the clenching rim of Clarke’s pussy hole. She maintained the steady motions of her tongue, the gentle suckling, mostly to savour the taste of Clarke’s cum. She slipped the tip of her tongue into Clarke’s hole, her nose bumping against Clarke’s slick clit.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>When Clarke threw her phone down with a moan of relief, her fingers tangled with brunette locks, legs lifted to hook over Lexa’s shoulders. If there was anything she loved about eating Clarke out, it was how responsive she was. Writhing and breathing in ragged gasps, the clench of her thighs, soft murmurs of encouragement. Lexa unhooked Clarke’s skirt, slid it off her hips, and locked eyes with her wife’s blissed out features.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh, Lexa…” Clarke whined, her butt rising off the edge of the bed to ride out Lexa’s tongue. She could feel Clarke’s walls fluttering around her, the flat of it curled up against the spot inside her that made her thighs quiver. Lexa hummed, licked a broad swathe up Clarke’s clit and focused on suckling and pulling the stiff bud until Clarke threw her head back with a scream.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke always came hard and especially since they haven’t had the time to give each other orgasms, the convulsions went on for longer. Lexa eased her from the high with gentle licks along her pussy lips, her slick inner thighs, along the puckered hole of her ass.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Still panting, Clarke tugged Lexa up to rest on top of her. The swell in Lexa’s pants was more obvious now, and she pressed it against Clarke’s slick mound. Fingers expertly flicked Lexa’s jeans open, pushed them off, boxer briefs and all. Lexa’s cock bounced out, hitting Clarke’s thigh with a wet smack.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke licked her palm and curled it around the base of Lexa’s cock, pumping it in a languid pace. Precum shuttled out the tip which Clarke licked away with a gentle swipe of her tongue. Lexa shivered, Clarke’s tongue lingering on the slit of her cock.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Come on...” Lexa grunted, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. It had been at least two weeks since she last felt Clarke’s hot, talented mouth, that skillful tongue, the flex of her throat when Lexa fucked into her. Her balls were taut and heavy. Clarke cupped them delicately. Her tongue guided Lexa’s cockhead into her warm mouth and she sucked, wet and firm and Lexa’s eyes rolled to the back of her head.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke’s phone rang.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Her wife’s head drew back, away from Lexa’s cock. It looked so lonely, the tip shining with spit, the thick vein that curled along the top of her cock pulsed faintly. “Sorry, baby.” Clarke whispered before answering her phone.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Motherfucking shit,” Lexa stumbled backwards and she landed on the armchair that overlooked the window. Her pants were bunched around her ankles. The temptation to curl her hand around the thick base, to jerk off and shoot her load all over her stomach instead of into Clarke’s mouth was strong as long as it meant that she would get to come.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I have to go to the doctor to get the prescription now,” Clarke said, her tone was apologetic. “I’m so sorry, I don’t mean to be a cocktease.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa let out a shaky breath but smiled. “I’ll take care of it. You go to the doctor now. I’ll be fine,” she reassured Clarke again while she pulled up her boxers and fixed her pants. Clarke kissed Lexa, and it got deep and handsy that her situation didn’t help the aching in her pants. Her wife then grabbed her purse, fixed her rumpled skirt, and left the apartment.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Which left Lexa with a boner that was impossible to hide. The urge to masturbate left her. Through the years, if there was anything Lexa learned, it was how to do taxes, how to make Clarke’s favourite salad, and self-control.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>If she waited for Clarke to have enough time for a quick fuck, Lexa was sure that she would have an intense orgasm. The thought alone made her anticipate it all the more.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Except, when Clarke got home from the pharmacy after her trip to the doctor, all Lexa received was a kiss before Clarke told her about heading out again.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“The casting director wanted me there for the casting of Glinda and Fiyero.” Clarke explained. “I’ll bring home takeout for dinner, okay?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa, in the middle of editing a novel, merely nodded. This was the married life, she supposed. It wasn’t a complaint, of course. She loved that Clarke was running around, having multiple activities for the sake of her career. It was all for Clarke’s dreams, and call Lexa simple, but all she really wanted was to read books and support Clarke even if it meant watching her kiss people on stage.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She would draw the line at showmance though.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>By then, sex was the last thing in Lexa’s mind. She left the house to take a walk, head to the library and borrow new books and to return read ones. When she arrived home, Clarke was home as well and she was there to set the table for dinner. Lexa came up behind her, held her from behind, and kissed her cheek and neck.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>After dinner, they did what married couples do. Watched television while holding each other, talked faintly during commercials. Lexa often nuzzled Clarke’s neck, and Clarke’s hands wandered along Lexa’s sides, her lips trailing along her wife’s jaw. Clarke’s touches and caresses made Lexa hopeful.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I want to try out the sleeping pills tonight. See how effective they are.” Clarke said, leaning back, arms stretched over her head, unaware of Lexa fidgeting beside her. Clarke hopped to her feet, kissed Lexa once more, and headed to the bathroom to begin her nightly routine. It was only ten thirty.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa slumped back on the couch and let out a sigh. She shut the television off and waited out the ten minutes until Clarke finished with her routine to start her own.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>In the bedroom, Clarke was already on her side of the bed, wearing her star-studded eye mask. She wore no earplugs. The blister pack of pills sat by her bedside table along with a tall glass of water. If Clarke was already asleep, then those pills should be potent. Lexa approached Clarke.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Clarke?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Her wife’s body didn’t move save for the rise and fall of her chest. She was almost corpselike in her stillness.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa stood there, her eyes locked on Clarke’s full, soft lips. Her sleep shirt was tiny, and it exposed her stomach. Hips hugged by a pair of boy shorts, the blankets already bunched around Clarke’s legs. Lexa swallowed hard and changed into her PJs to curl into bed beside Clarke. She spooned her and it was like cuddling a warm pillow with Clarke’s unerring still body.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa lied awake, her forehead against the nape of Clarke’s neck. She squeezed her eyes shut and fought the fantasy she never knew she had until now. Fucking Clarke’s sleeping body, enabling her to move her any way she wanted. Sinking her rigid cock into her holes, taking her time and teasing Clarke until she was drenched and yielding to her touch. Doing with her whatever she willed. Lexa’s cock pulsed at the thoughts and she sucked in a breath and pulled her hips away from the swell of Clarke’s ass.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She couldn’t do this, not while Clarke was asleep and unwary. It was nonconsensual, and despite the multitude of colours in Clarke’s and Lexa’s shared sexual history, they prided themselves in full consent.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>So Lexa tightened her arms around Clarke and forced herself to sleep. She would talk to Clarke about this tomorrow.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa woke up in an empty bed and a light flickering on her phone. Clarke sent her a text message, saying that she was gone since Lexa slept in, and would be back later tonight. It was already eleven a.m. and Lexa groaned.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The day was a blur of words and writing that Lexa barely registered that Clarke was already home until she poked her head into Lexa’s office. “Hi, baby. I’m getting dinner ready so come out in half an hour, okay?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Clarke? W-wait,” she rose and almost tripped. Her legs were numb from sitting for far too long, and Clarke frowned. “Yes, I’m sorry I don’t do calisthenics after every half hour of sitting. I had a long editing session.” Lexa rubbed her thighs, shook her legs until blood flowed. “I need to talk to you. It’s, uh, about your sleeping pills.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Together they headed to the kitchen where Clarke picked up a knife to start the stir fry. “What about it?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’m sure you noticed that we haven’t had sex in a while,” Lexa rubbed the back of her neck. Those who hesitate are lost, after all. “And with you sleeping like the dead, I just…” She sighed and looked at Clarke who eyed her with worry. “I had a fantasy that I didn’t realize I had until last night.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What is it?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I want to fuck you while you slept.” Lexa mumbled.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke was silent for a beat. “That sounds hot. Do it.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“W-what? Just like that?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke nodded and kissed Lexa on her way to the stove. “I did notice that you were more fidgety than usual and I still remember how I left you hanging, so I owe you an orgasm.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You don’t owe me anything.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I know,” Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa. “You’re so chivalrous. As long as your fucking me doesn’t interrupt my beauty sleep, it’ll be fine. And it would be  really hot. Waking up with my holes dripping with your cum and I didn’t even know what really happened…” She trailed off, a dreamy light in her eye. She cleared her throat and faced Lexa’s amused grin. “So, that’s a yes from me.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa did not go with her plans that same night. Biding her time seemed like a good idea to catch Clarke off guard. The next morning, the night after Lexa asked for permission, she caught a look of disappointment in Clarke’s pout while they had breakfast together.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“If you were expecting it, it won’t be as fun,” she told Clarke, grinning. She poured a cup of coffee for her wife and they had breakfast in warm silence.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>A few nights later, Lexa lied in wait. Clarke’s pills were rapid-acting, and by the time the clock struck ten-forty five, she was out like a light, her chest rising and falling at a steady rate. Lexa flicked the lamp by her bedside on, bathing Clarke in a pale yellow glow. She wore a tank top with thin straps that fell off the curve of her shoulders, and green boxer shorts that Lexa swore belonged to her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>With a slow intake of breath, Lexa peeled the blankets off Clarke’s body, until it covered only her feet. She pushed Clarke’s shirt up, exposing the full swell of her tits, nipples goading Lexa to put her mouth on them. Which she did, tentative at first. Broad licks slicked the soft bud, the tip of her tongue teasing it into stiffness.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa’s cock stirred; Clarke’s limp body turned her on more than she believed it would. She grasped Clarke’s soft tits and squeezed them against her face, nuzzling, licking and suckling on her skin and nipples until they were stiff peaks, shimmering with her spit.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Damn…” Lexa grunted, shedding her boxer briefs to set her cock free. Its weight rested against the valley of Clarke’s tits, warm and rigid, the tip beading with precum. Lexa squirmed, watched Clarke’s face for any signs of consciousness.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She got off the bed and stood by the bedside table, her heavy cock aimed right at Clarke’s plump mouth. Lexa breathed heavy with anticipation. She pulled Clarke’s chin and parted her lips. Her mouth yielded to her touch, opening with ease. Without touching her cock to guide it in, Lexa rested the mushroom tip of her cock against Clarke’s tongue and eased it inside her warmth.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa squeezed her eyes shut for a brief moment, hips thrusting in a shallow pace. There was no suction from Clarke’s hot mouth, but the sensitive ridge of her cock rubbed against Clarke’s tongue and it was good enough. Lexa held Clarke’s cheek, a sick form of pleasure residing in her stomach at how much she was enjoying this.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She took the chance of pushing in deeper, cock buried to the hilt. Clarke swallowed in her sleep, and Lexa’s eyes rolled to the back of her head at the rippling, squeezing sensation on the sensitive tip of her cock. “God…” She panted and began to push in and out of Clarke’s mouth.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Her shaft, coated with spit, glistened beneath the lamp light. She breathed through her mouth, ragged and shallow, while her thrusts deepened. Lexa mounted Clarke’s head and clung to the headboard as she fucked her wife’s slick, passive throat.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The wet, choking noises proceeded to be too much for Lexa to handle. Her balls, heavy with her stored load, tightened. Lexa swore under her breath, pushed her cock all the way inside Clarke.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em>Hnnnngh</em>!” Lexa gritted her teeth, her thighs visibly shaking. She dragged her slippery meat out of Clarke’s mouth and she came. Thick, white spurts of semen landed all over Clarke’s face. She aimed her dick to Clarke’s tits, coating her stiff nipples with her load. “So fucking hot,” Lexa murmured, swiping her thumb against the cum she left on Clarke’s cheek. She pushed her semen into Clarke’s mouth and wiped it on her tongue.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa, with her still throbbing cock in her palm, pulled away, her eyes never leaving the sight of Clarke’s cum-streaked face and chest. She continued to sleep, unaware of Lexa’s actions.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>After catching her breath, her fist stroking her cock back to full erection, Lexa removed Clarke’s shorts and parted her legs. She dragged her fingers through her plump pussy lips, finding her hole drenched with girl cum. Lexa grinned, dipped her fingers into her cunt. She brought her slicked up digits to Clarke’s clit and rubbed it in slow circles while she rolled her to lie face down on the bed. A pillow on her stomach raised Clarke up by a few inches.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa straddled the backs of Clarke’s calves and kissed both ass cheeks. She nuzzled the pliant skin, gave the two fleshy globes a gentle bite, before yanking Clarke’s plump butt cheeks apart. Lexa missed being inside Clarke’s pussy, of course, but the tight pucker of her asshole was always Lexa’s favourite hole to tease and fuck whenever they both had the time, since anal cannot be rushed. And if Lexa were to do it, she would always insist on doing it right. So with their busy schedules, quick fucks would never include Lexa’s thick cock in Clarke’s perpetually tight asshole.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And since Lexa held a lot of time in her hands—practically has all night—she was prepared to have her fun.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Gathering spit into her mouth, Lexa allowed it to dribble into a thin stream. It pooled against the crinkles of Clarke’s ass. Lexa bit her lip and smacked Clarke’s butt cheeks, watched them bounce, before burying her face against the plump globes. Her tongue pressed against the tight pucker, and Lexa licked until it softened. She stiffened her tongue and prodded Clarke’s hole with it until she could wriggle into its tight heat.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa curled her hand around her dick and jacked it off while she devoured Clarke’s ass. Whenever it fluttered around her tongue, a bead of precum would escape the slit of her cock, making her hand more slippery. Wet, squelching noises filled her ears.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She pulled back and wiped her mouth. Lube coated Lexa’s cock and her two fingers that thrusted into Clarke’s butthole. She pressed the pads of her fingers against her walls and scissored them to fit her dick inside.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>By then, Lexa was trembled with eagerness. She really needed to get in Clarke’s ass at the same minute or else she would bust her nut all over those sexy ass cheeks, and her prep would be all for nothing. “<em>Nnh</em>…” Lexa groaned and mounted the backs of Clarke’s thighs. She guided the purplish head of her cock into her wife’s stretched asshole.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The tightness that encased the tip of Lexa’s cock made her squirm and gasp for air, her lungs suddenly void of air. She added more lube until she was balls deep inside Clarke’s ass, the ring stretched around her meat. With her thighs shaking, Lexa drew her rigid cock out of Clarke’s ass and pushed back in all the way inside.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hand resting on the base of Clarke’s spine, Lexa dropped her hips against her butt. She watched the flesh bounce with a greedy light in her eyes. “Fucking take that cum in that tight ass…” She grunted, though her words fell on deaf, sleeping ears. Lexa fell on top of Clarke and hugged her close, nipples dragging against the soft skin of her back. Only her ass moved, pounding into Clarke with the lust she carried inside her for the longest time.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She buried her face against the sweet-smelling curve of Clarke’s neck. Her balls were heavy with cum again and as much as she wanted to keep humping Clarke’s shapely ass, she also wanted to come. Propping herself up with her arms on either side of Clarke’s body, Lexa watched her thick meat ream her puckered ass. She came, wheezing for breath, her hips pounding into Clarke. Wet claps of their skin echoed in the quiet room, and Lexa thrust deep with every spurt of semen that left her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Fucking hell,” Lexa slumped on top of Clarke, afraid to pull her limp cock out of the warmth of her wife’s butt. She made it bounce with a light smack. She then pulled out and watched cum dribble out of the blushing, gaping pucker.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>With shaky legs, Lexa waddled into the bathroom to clean her cock. She knew she had one more load in her, and it was one she wanted to shoot inside Clarke’s pussy.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She returned to the dimlit room and took a moment to roll Clarke on her back and wipe the cum off her face and chest with a warm damp towel. Lexa got on the bed and settled herself between Clarke’s legs, cock sheathed into her slick heat. “Oooh,” Lexa shivered, her shaft sensitive after two nearly consecutive orgasms.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Flattening herself on top of Clarke so their stiff nipples grazed together, Lexa slipped her palms underneath Clarke to rest beneath her shoulderblades. She buried her face against Clarke’s neck, kissing and nibbling on the protrusion of her collarbones. Lexa latched her mouth onto Clarke’s nipple and suckled, her cock driving deep into her. It was slippery and hot and it was bliss.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa tightened her arms around Clarke and fucked her. Her cock pushed in deep, filthy wet noises filling her ears. She could do this all night; alternating between slow and deep and fast and shallow, if only to feel Clarke’s fluttering walls around her cock for longer. Lexa watched Clarke’s features with white-hot lust and the depth of her love that she felt down to the marrow of her bones. Her hips stuttered in its rhythm, warm semen flooding Clarke’s pussy. Lexa maintained her shallow thrusts, pushing her load deeper into Clarke. She kissed Clarke’s sleeping mouth, her legs vibrating from the pleasure that coursed through her spine, blinding her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She let out a soft moan and without bothering to pull her cock out of Clarke’s pussy, passed out into sleep.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The next day, when Clarke woke up, she felt delightedly sore and full. She opened her eyes and all she saw was cornsilk locks. She kissed the top of Lexa’s head and moaned, realizing that the sensation of fullness was Lexa’s half-erect dick buried inside her pussy.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on Lexa’s mouth, and as if in a fairy tale, Lexa’s eyelashes fluttered open.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Clarke, what—”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“God, baby… I can feel your cum leaking out of me.” Clarke panted, her hands on Lexa’s tits. She squeezed them and bounced, riding Lexa’s sensitized cock until Clarke’s thighs quivered visibly. She rubbed her clit in rapid circles, her spine arching as she let out a muffled scream. She came, her walls hot and convulsing around Lexa’s meat.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa, dazed, grasped Clarke by her hips and rutted into her. A few shallow thrusts later, she grunted and let her cum drain lazily into Clarke’s grasping wet heat.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Wow,” Clarke sighed and kissed Lexa’s brow. “You can definitely fuck me like that every night if you wanted.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Laughing, Lexa rubbed Clarke’s back. “Okay. How about some breakfast?”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. perfect practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Clarke <em>really</em> wants Lexa to fuck her in the ass but Lexa is hesitant. So Clarke shows her what she has been practicing.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>In the concentrated hush of Clarke’s bedroom, Lexa reclines on the middle of her bed. Beneath her, crisp linen sheets, stark white with tiny floral prints of sunflowers. Her legs spread, Lexa cannot help but grasp a handful of Clarke’s bedding and whimper.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Clarke,” she stammers, her hips rising just as Clarke’s head lowers, plump mouth parting to swallow more of Lexa’s thick cock. Wet tongue glides against the underside of her meat, slithering against the base and teasing the soft skin of Lexa’s ball sac. The brunette shivers, unable to breathe and do much other than arch into Clarke, hoping to bury her rigid dick deeper into that hot, grasping throat.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Sweat drips along the side of Lexa’s cheek, her toes curling. The muscles of her thighs tense. Clarke sucks up to the head, her puckered lips catching against the flared tip of Lexa’s cockhead before she releases it with a delicate pop. Spit coats Lexa’s pulsing shaft while Clarke reapplies lip balm to prevent her lips from chapping.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Once again, Clarke wraps both of her hands, small in contrast to the thick girth she holds. She jacks Lexa off. Tongue dips into the parting slit and precum feeds into Clarke’s hungry mouth. Lexa has no idea how long it’s been, but it feels like Clarke’s been sucking her dick for the hours, keeping her on the brink of coming. Her balls are swollen and her trembling legs are beyond her control.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Clarke,” Lexa manages to say without her voice hitching in her throat. “You’re teasing me a lot more than usual today.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hmmm?” Clarke hums when the flat of her tongue is against the sensitive underside of Lexa’s dick, right where the tip and shaft meet. It sends the smallest of vibrations but it gets Lexa gasping for air. “I don’t know what you possibly mean by that, Lexa.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’m just saying… Usually you let me come by now.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Because you haven’t <em>asked</em>,” chastises Clarke.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“If I ask, would you let me come?” Lexa asks with a skeptic look on her face.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Not at all,” Clarke grins wickedly and closes her swollen lips around the crown of Lexa’s throbbing cock. She sucks with an expertise formed from when she made a concentrated effort to master sucking Lexa’s cock. It was a month of Clarke giving purely blowjobs every chance she gets. Sneaking into empty bathrooms during class, hiding in locker rooms, during parties where no one gives a damn where they are. Clarke makes it a point to be good at everything, and <em>damn is she amazing</em> at giving head.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa whines, the back of her head hitting the headboard with a dull thud. Still, Clarke’s mouth is so warm. Paired with the steady, teasing suction, Lexa feels like she can come any moment. An extended sensation of pleasure that has her writhing with every touch.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Wait,” Lexa grunts as Clarke smoothly swallows the thickness of her shaft. Her throat muscles flex, and for a second, Lexa loses all thought and capacity for speech. “<em>Fuck, </em>do that again…”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What were you saying?” Lexa hears the smile in Clarke’s voice. Her eyes, squeezed shut, flutter open and she meets Clarke’s dark beautiful eyes. She looks gorgeous, as always, but when she does this thing where she bats her eyelashes and sticks her bottom lip the way she’s doing right now, Lexa’s heart lurches. Her cock visibly pulses in Clarke’s stroking hands.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“This isn’t you trying to convince me fuck you in the ass again, is it?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke’s silence is all the answer she needs. “I knew it. Babe, I already told you why I’m hesitant to try it!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I know, and I quote, ‘my dick is too big and I don’t want to hurt you’.” Clarke sits up, and wriggles out of her skirt and panties. She pulls off her sweater and straddles Lexa’s lap, her pussy lips kissing the underside of the brunette’s cock. Clarke kisses Lexa on the nose on her way to reach for something in her bedside drawer. “But you see, I’ve been practicing.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She kneels between Lexa’s legs, and with a seductive smile, turns around and presents her ass before Lexa. The sight makes Lexa’s breath catch in her throat. Between Clarke’s plump ass cheeks rests a pink anal plug.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh,” Lexa stammers, her hand curling around her dick to calm its sudden pulsing. “No wonder you were squirmy during class today.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke settles on the bed, her cheek against the mattress, ass up in the air. She reaches back to toy with the plug, her throaty moans filling the room and making Lexa harder than before. Eventually, Clarke works the plug free, and Lexa notices Clarke’s butthole gaping, flexing around nothing. And the urge to feed that hole—with her tongue, finger, <em>cock</em>—overwhelms her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Like the butt plug, Clarke’s dildo was pink, but instead of opaque plastic, it is ribbed and jellylike. Slippery with lube, Clarke places the base on the surface of the bed. She squats over it, Lexa’s eyes focusing on the way Clarke’s sculpted thighs tense. The dildo pushes into the rim of Clarke’s butthole and with every inch that disappears inside her, her moans get louder, more desperate.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke bounces on the toy a few times and all Lexa wants is to replace her cock inside that tight, clenching hole. Her toes curl. She looks up at Clarke, a smug grin on her face. “See? I told you. P-practice makes perfect!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Perfect is right,” Lexa kneels up and moves so she’s in front of Clarke. She cups her face and kisses her, one hand curling around her cock. Lexa slides underneath Clarke and guides her cock into her dripping pussy. They moan in unison, Clarke’s pussy greedy as it sucks Lexa’s meat deeper inside her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke clings to Lexa and rides her. One hand on Clarke’s ass and another on the base of the dildo, Lexa fucks into her butt. The toy shifts against the thin wall inside Clarke, her hips rising to make Clarke come. A squirming, moaning mess, Clarke grasps Lexa’s hair and brings her into a messy kiss. “I’m coming,<em> I’m coming</em>—” Clarke stammers. Her back arches. Both of her holes become unbearably tight, and then a gush of cum floods out of her pussy, drenching Lexa’s cock and her balls.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The brunette shivers. Clarke collapses on top of her, legs quaking, her hips undulating, riding Lexa with the barest of movements. Not enough to make her bust her load, but it feels good nonetheless. Pulling Clarke into a lazy hug, Lexa removes their clothes. She rolls them over so she is on top. She lavishes kisses all over Clarke’s throat and chest, tongue dragging along the stiff buds of Clarke’s nipples. The dildo slips out of Clarke’s ass, and it makes her whine.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Relax,” Lexa teases. “I’ll fill up that hole in just a minute.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke huffs and smacks Lexa’s arm. “Hurry up,” she grumbles. “I’ve been waiting for you to crack for weeks and now I feel like it’s backfiring on me. Now <em>I’m</em> the eager and impatient one.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“So was that why you wore skimpy skirts all week? Because you were taunting me with your butt?” Lexa pulls out, heavy cock dragging out of Clarke’s slippery walls. She slides back in, eyes training on the shifts in Clarke’s expression. From a mock pout to a look of unbridled pleasure. Lexa plants a kiss on her cheek and speeds up, fucking hard into Clarke until her legs shake. “<em>Fuck</em>,” she grunts, her hips stuttering once. She unloads thick streams of cum deep in Clarke’s pussy. Fucks it deeper into her, burying her cock all the way to the hilt.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke sighs from pleasure and Lexa eases out, cock still hard and ready to go yet again. She wipes her shaft clean and slicks it up with lube. Clarke turns on her stomach, lifts her ass up in the air. “So I managed to convince you, huh?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You did,” Lexa settles behind Clarke and kisses the base of her spine. The underside of her meat drags against the soft skin of Clarke’s thigh. With two slippery fingers, Lexa pushes into Clarke’s ass to lube her walls. She thrusts in a slow pace, watching the way her digits ream her girlfriend open. “How can I help myself, seeing how much you enjoyed having a cock up your ass?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Giggling, Clarke wriggles her butt. “What are you waiting for, baby?” She husks. Lexa grasps her cock and dips the tip into Clarke’s pliant asshole. She shudders as she sinks into the heat and tightness, her cock twitching in her grip. “Oh my god, you’re filling me up.” Clarke says in a rush. “I-it feels so—”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Good?” Lexa pants softly, her cock sinking in halfway. She grasps Clarke’s hips and fucks into her in shallow, jerky movements until it’s easy to fuck into Clarke’s butt. With her hole softer and more pliant around Lexa’s thick meat, Lexa takes off pounding into Clarke with an eager desperation of getting as deep as she possibly can.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Really, really, <em>really</em> good,” Clarke squirms, her knuckles turning pale, handfuls of the bedsheets in her grasp. “I think I’m about to come.” She says in such a small voice that it nearly pushed Lexa to coming.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Good, because I’m about to come too.” Lexa laughs, sweat trickling down her brow to the side of her cheek. She inclines against Clarke, her tits dragging along the smooth plane of her girlfriend’s back. She clings to Clarke, barely managing a few more jerky movements until she is crying out. Veins on her neck popping. Vision blurring. Cock spilling ropes upon ropes of cum into Clarke’s ass. This thought causes Lexa to shudder, her meat managing to squeeze out a final spurt of cum into the milking walls of Clarke’s butthole.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa reaches around and cups Clarke’s pussy. Seeks out her clit and takes it between her fingers, stroking it in steady circles. That’s all Clarke needs, until she is bucking and grasping at the back of Lexa’s neck, shaking underneath the brunette’s weight.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Fuck,” Lexa draws her hand back and kisses all over Clarke’s neck. She eases out of her girlfriend’s ass, a line of cum following her cock out of the puckered hole. Lexa spanks Clarke’s butt lightly and kisses her cheek. She falls on the bed with a sigh, limp cock resting heavily against her thigh.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Say it.” Clarke sings, reaching blindly for a blanket which she uses to drape over their bodies. “Say it nice and loud for all the world to hear, Lexa.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa grumbles. “Clarke Griffin can take my dick in her ass.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>A bout of giggles spill out of Clarke while she trails kisses all over Lexa’s face. “Damn right I can.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. up and coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Lexa is an up and coming porn star set to film in a fancy house owned by the film producer. While Lexa gets ready for her scene, the producer walks in on her and introduces herself as Clarke. Sex happens.</p>
    </blockquote>
    <hr/>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Lexa stepped out of the van along with the second half of the film crew. It was her first day as a porn star and she was a bundle of nerves and pent up energy stored in the pit of her stomach. She wiped her damp palms on the fabric of her stonewashed jeans and followed Mike into the foyer of the manor home where they were about to film.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"This place is owned by our best producer, who will remain nameless until she decides to show up and introduce herself to you." Mike said. They cut through the cluster of crew members milling around in the kitchen. The lighting was being set up, as well as boom microphones and other paraphernalia. Artie was ordering the roadies around, trying to get the scene perfect before they started filming.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Since it's your first time, Artie will probably take it easy on you, directing you as much as you can until you get the hang of blocking and all that." Mike continued to explain. They climbed up the stairs and into a hallway with closed doors. "Pick a room in there and start getting ready. Oh, and don't worry too much about the script. Porn watchers generally skip the premise anyway." Mike shot Lexa a smile before heading back downstairs, leaving Lexa alone.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>She picked the room closest to her and set her gym bag down. In it are her change of clothes and the two page script given to her when Octavia, her manager, landed her this gig. Lexa sat down on the edge of the bed and took a deep, steadying breath. It was one thing to do amateur masturbation porn on XTube, but to do a professional porn film, complete with a set and crew, was overwhelming.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>There was an hour before they were scheduled to start filming, so Lexa decided to take it easy for a while. She stripped out of her white shirt and jeans, leaving her in her lucky black boxers. There was a bathroom connected to the room she was in, so she took that opportunity to groom herself. She took a warm shower, shaved any errant hair along the base of her cock, and washed her cock, balls and ass thoroughly with soap and warm water.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>With only a fluffy white towel wrapped around her waist, Lexa went back to the room. She reclined on the bed and undid the towel. Her soft, uncut cock hung limp against her full balls. She hasn't come in a full two weeks and it was starting to get to her. Her cock was receptive to anything and often got hard with the slightest provocation, so really, she had no need to get ready in advance.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," Lexa called out. Raven stuck her head in and grinned at her.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"I just wanted to say hi before we start filming," she said, her eyes on Lexa before she looked at her cock. She licked her lips and bit her bottom lip. The look alone was enough for Lexa's cock to start growing, hardening under Raven's heated gaze. "I can't wait."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Thanks," Lexa smiled at her co-worker's eagerness. "I can't wait to film with you too."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Raven went away, perhaps to get ready herself. Lexa closed her eyes and pictured the tall brunette. She picked up her cock, its girth heavy and warm in her palm. Lexa gripped it, stroking it up and down. Watched as precum began to form in the slit, pooling along her foreskin. Carefully pulling her skin back, Lexa gathered the precum in her palm and used it to lubricate her strokes.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>She stared intently on her cock, watched the vein that pulsates along the top throb, pumping more blood into her rigid meat. Lexa's breath became ragged, her hips rose off the bed to fuck into the tight hole her fist made. Slippery, wet sounds echoed in the otherwise quiet room.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Propping herself up on a mound of pillows, Lexa reached down with her free hand to cup her balls. She stroked the underside, along her perineum. Her fingers brushed against her ass. Her thighs shook, toes curling as precum continued to dribble out her twitching slit. The slippery sensation of her hand was driving her close to unloading all over her stomach.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>But she had to stop.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Lexa released her cock and it thumped heavily against her belly. She threw her legs over the bed and was looking for her pants when the door opened and in stepped one of the most beautiful women Lexa has ever had the delight to see.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"I'm Clarke," she smiled, unfazed by the pulsating boner jutting out between Lexa's legs. "Mike told me you'd be here getting ready."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Are you the producer?"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Clarke nodded and closed the door behind her. Something about Clarke stirred something inside Lexa, leaving her incapable of moving and putting on her pants. Her cock strained against her stomach and it distracted her.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"I only saw photos of your face, but never of your cock. I should reprimand Artie for withholding that information from me." Clarke sat beside Lexa and placed a hand on her thigh. "Tell me about yourself, Lexa."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Well, I got signed into the company because I was posting masturbation videos online." Lexa watched as Clarke's hand trailed up higher on her leg, her nails scraping along Lexa's tan inner thigh. "I didn't think something like that would h-happen since I only did videos to, um, get extra money—what are you doing?" She gasped.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>In Clarke's hand was Lexa's rigid cock. Her small hand barely managed to curl around the thick girth. Lexa watched Clarke's face, her eyelids heavy from the warmth of a hand that was not hers. Clarke expertly pumped her hand, thumb swiping precum from the slit. Lexa leaned back, propped up by her elbows. Hips rose off the bed to unconsciously fuck into Clarke's hand.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"As soon as I saw this cock, I knew I had to have it in me and on me," Clarke leaned against Lexa, her mouth mere inches away. The heady scent of her perfume, like delicate flowers, flooded Lexa's senses. "Will you give it to me, Lexa?" Clarke's voice went from husky, low, and sexy to an innocent tone that sent a ripple of arousal from the pit of her stomach to the base of her cock.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Lexa nodded eagerly, her actual job forgotten. All she wanted was to please Clarke with her mouth, her hands, her eager, throbbing cock. She leaned in. Their mouths met. Clarke’s fingers threaded through brunette locks. She straddled Lexa’s lap, the crotch of her skinny jeans grazing the underside of Lexa’s shaft.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>She grasped Clarke’s ass to pull her closer. Clarke’s tongue slipped into her mouth and she sucked it, whimpering when Clarke’s fingers brushed her ears. Taking the hem of Clarke’s sweater, Lexa pulled it off, exposing bare breasts and stiff nipples. Her mouth watered. She took a hard nipple into her mouth and with her tongue, traced circles until it stiffened further.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Lexa busied herself with Clarke’s body. She undid Clarke’s pants and flipped their positions so Clarke lied on the bed, breathless, tits heaving. Soft, swollen lips parted with every intake of breath. For a moment, Lexa took in the sight before tugging at Clarke’s pants, leaving her as naked as the brunette.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Come up here,” Clarke crooked her finger. Lexa climbed on top of her, the slick tip of her cock dragging against smooth skin, ivory skin a light brown. It left a thin trail of precum and it pressed against Clarke’s hip as they kissed once again.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>A soft rap against the doorframe interrupted Lexa’s hazy thoughts that revolved around her desire. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Mike with an amused look in his face. Unfazed by the nakedness, he held up his hands. “I was never here. Though Artie might get annoyed that you couldn’t keep it in your pants long enough to be on camera.”</p>
    <p><br/>“It’s not Lexa’s fault,” Clarke said from underneath Lexa. She sat up, Mike’s eyes widening.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Yes ma’am. I’ll just go down and tell everyone you two are busy getting acquainted.” He need not put a stress in the word ‘busy’; being in their line of work, business can only mean a handful of things. Mike left, making sure to close the door.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Does that mean I’m fired?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“From this production, most definitely. But that doesn’t leave you out of a job, not really. I can put in a good word for you.” Clarke trailed kisses along Lexa’s neck and it made her eyelashes flutter to a close. She grasped Clarke’s waist and spread her legs. Fingers parted her plump pussy lips so she could stroke the slick heat of Clarke’s pussy hole. Lexa eased a finger inside her, groaning at the tightness, the abundance of wetness, the softness of her inner walls. She imagined that tight fit wrapped around her cock and it bounced as if crying for attention.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Slowly, Lexa fucked her finger into Clarke’s pussy, curling it to stroke her spot. Clarke clung to Lexa, nails digging into her shoulders. Quite suddenly, Clarke pushed Lexa, a smile on her face. “Get on the bed. Let me ride your face.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Lexa saw no need to disobey. She lied down and watched Clarke move. So sure of herself, so gorgeous, with her hair tied in a disheveled braid and draped over her shoulder. Lexa craned her neck, tongue out, and Clarke sank down on her mouth. Lexa laved her tongue all over her pussy lips, tasting the musk of her cum. She gripped Clarke’s thighs and pulled her lower, tongue fucking into her tight hole.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Above, Lexa heard Clarke’s moans. Breathy and low, her hips rocking, pussy grinding against her lips and tongue. Lexa latched her mouth on Clarke’s clit and sucked, the tip of her tongue flicking against the underside. Clarke’s fingers raked along the top of Lexa’s head.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Fuck, right there… God, your tongue feels so <em>good</em>,” Clarke’s neck strained, her eyes shut tight, a furrow in her brow. Lexa watched her, mouth preoccupied on her pussy.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Clarke tensed and a broken gasp spilled from her mouth. “I’m coming, I’m coming…” She whimpered again and again, her pussy walls gushing until cum dripped down Lexa’s chin. Clarke came hard. Her legs shook with the effort of keeping herself upright while Lexa’s tongue continued to lick and nibble all over her slick pussy lips.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>With a heavy sigh, Clarke rolled off Lexa’s mouth and collapsed on the bed, face first. Lexa sat up, not bothering to clean the cum off her chin. Her cock strained against her belly, harder than before. She settled behind Clarke and slipped her cock between soft, warm thighs. Trailed kisses along the curve of her shoulder.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Put that cock in me,” Clarke husked against Lexa’s cheek. “Slide it in there—<em>yes…</em>” She gasped as the tip of Lexa’s thick meat slipped into Clarke’s slippery hole. Lexa pressed in deep, until her hips met Clarke’s soft ass. She propped herself up to take in the sight of Clarke’s plump butt, her tiny, puckered ass, and the stretch of her pussy around her thick meat. Lexa managed a shaky breath. The sight of Clarke, the minute trembling of her butt, the clenching of her inner walls around her cock, made Lexa weak at the knees.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Lexa grasped Clarke’s hips and fucked her. Slow and deep, relishing the welcoming softness that wrapped around her cock. Ragged breathing filled the room and she could hardly control the shaky thrusts, the impatient clapping of her hips against Clarke’s thighs.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“You like that dick in you? I’m gonna fuck you until you come and you’re going to take my load in your pussy.” Lexa murmured against the nape of Clarke’s neck. She nibbled the shell of her ear and fucked her deep, leaving Clarke a panting, squirming mess. She clawed at the sheets, each thrust of Lexa’s hard cock caused a needy moan to spill from her throat.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>A shiver rocked through Clarke’s spine. She squirmed, her ass rutting back into Lexa’s cock. Their skins met with rhythmic slaps that only encouraged Lexa. She pressed her chest against Clarke’s smooth back, pinning her down. Her hips clapped against Clarke’s ass with a desperation. Ragged breaths warming up the smaller woman’s neck.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Lexa’s vision blurred. Her focus was entirely on fucking Clarke now. She pounded her into the bed, her cock sliding all the way to the hilt with every thrust. All she could hear was her rapid, steady heartbeat and the breathless whimpers that spilled from Clarke’s lips. She clawed at the sheets while above her, Lexa grunted and unloaded thick ropes of cum deep inside her clenching pussy.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Take it all,” Lexa groaned. Her thighs shook. Clarke’s pussy milked her cock for all its cum. Her thrusts became erratic. The continued fucking was enough for Clarke to come as well. She shrieked and clawed at Lexa’s neck. Her walls, drenched with both of their cum, squeezed Lexa’s cock further.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Lexa propped herself up to have a full view of how her cock, still hard, stretched Clarke’s pussy. She slowly withdrew her shaft out with a slick pop that made Clarke’s eyes roll in the back of her head and gasp. Lexa reclined beside her and winced. “It’s bright in here.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Your cum is dripping out of me. I can feel it.” Clarke curled up against Lexa, her soft mouth stroking the line of Lexa’s jaw. Her hand crept along the brunette’s sweaty stomach and curled around the still stiff cock. Lexa’s only reaction was a low moan and a strong pulsation of her thick meat. “Good, you’re still hard. We’ll make a brilliant porn star out of you yet.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Clarke straddled Lexa’s thigh and humped her pussy against it. Their mixed cum slicked her movements, her clit sliding against the muscle of Lexa’s leg. Her tits, her hard nipples, dragged along Lexa’s cock, along with her tongue. Lexa sighed, far from tired and aroused once again.</p>
    <p><br/>“You’d look good with my dick in your mouth,” Lexa panted, her voice low and husky. She reclined on some pillows so she could watch Clarke rub her body against her better like a cat in heat. Clarke nuzzled Lexa’s cock, and the gentleness of her movements against the strength of Lexa’s erection made her throb. Clarke’s small, teasing licks made her squirm and precum gathered in the slit which Clarke licked with a smirk. “Come on, put it in your mouth.” Lexa urged, waving her stiff dick in front of Clarke. She pulled Lexa’s hand away and sucked the tip into her wet mouth. She bobbed slowly, her tongue playing with the flared tip. Her tongue teased into the slit of Lexa’s cock causing more to shuttle out for her to swallow.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Clarke wrapped her hand around the base of Lexa’s cock and twisted it on the upstroke, her lips connected with her fist. Her mouth made slurping noises each time she took Lexa’s entire length down her throat. At first, Lexa was shocked—she never had anyone take her cock that deep before—but soon after she got over the initial surprise. Clarke deepthroating her was going to make her blow her load too soon and she didn’t have the heart (nor the self-control) to stop her.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Keep going, keep sucking that dick,” Lexa gritted her teeth, her hips rising to fuck into Clarke’s mouth. The sucking sounds, paired with the heavenly suction and soft moaning was too much for Lexa to bear. She pulled out so only the tip of her cock remained in Clarke’s mouth. The vein that wrapped around Lexa’s cock pulsed. Ropes of cum flooded into Clarke’s mouth. She sucked hard, her cheeks sinking. She teased the slit of Lexa’s cock to make sure she got every last drop before she pulled back, and with a meaningful look in Lexa’s eyes, swallowed dutifully.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” the sight alone made Lexa shiver, a final spurt of cum landing on her stomach. Clarke giggled and licked it away as well. Lexa was quiet for a few moments, gasping for air, while Clarke kissed her and rolled out of bed to get dressed.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Where are you going?” Lexa asked, unable to hide the disappointment in her tone. She was hoping Clarke would cuddle, at least for a few minutes. It seemed like a stupid thing, now that Lexa thought about it. Porn stars generally don’t cuddle after they filmed a scene.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>But this wasn’t a scene, and Clarke was no porn star.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“I’m just going downstairs to explain the situation to Artie. You may not film for this production but I want to make sure that he won’t let this instance get in the way of him casting you again. I’ll be back.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Lexa nodded and watched her leave. She got up to put on her pants and her shirt. She headed downstairs and saw a different person filming with Raven while Clarke spoke with Artie. He seemed to have accepted Clarke’s offer but he shot an annoyed look at Lexa when she came down.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Don’t worry about him, he’ll get over it once he sees how well you perform.” Clarke smiled. They headed into the kitchen for some food served in disposable foil trays. “I look forward to working with you more.” She held out her hand and Lexa took it. But instead of shaking it, she brought Clarke’s hand up to her lips and kissed the back of it.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>This porn star thing doesn’t seem so bad.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. light and other figuratives (1/2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: What began as Lexa's attempt to seduce Clarke into a fling of casual sex transpires even further. For Clarke and Lexa, nothing is ever light and casual, not when there's some deep-seated love involved.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>In the hallway, Lexa roots through her messy locker for her beat-up copy of The Picture of Dorian Gray that she needs for English class. She’s late for it but the teacher doesn’t teach anything she doesn’t already know and can’t read off the book’s wiki page like aestheticism and decadence. The hallways are empty and no one ogles her with her newly-dyed brown hair, torn jeans, and heavy boots. Lexa grabs the novel under the heap of science books and smooths out the wrinkled cover until someone catches the corner of her eye.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke walks the length of the hall and stops in front of her locker a few paces away from Lexa’s. She wears a reindeer sweater and a grey pleated skirt she probably stole from a Catholic schoolgirl. On her legs are pure white knee socks. So white they are blinding. It has the desired effect, which is probably to make Clarke appear provocative yet innocent all at once. Lexa lets herself stare at the shape of Clarke’s calves, the swell of her ass, the short skirt that gives her a brief glimpse of Clarke’s panties.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa brushes the front of her jeans and closes her locker door, not slamming it in case she startles Clarke. She presses her front to Clarke’s back, feels her stiffen, and whispers a soft ‘hi’ in her ear. The scent of Clarke’s shampoo blurs Lexa’s vision with desire that numbs every other thing but her aching heart. She can easily dip her head and give Clarke’s neck a kiss but she doesn’t.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh, hi, Lexa.” Clarke stammers, fumbling with the papers stuffed in her binder. “How are you today?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Are you skipping class too, Griffin?” Lexa takes a step back, not wanting to impinge on Clarke’s personal space <em>too </em>much and too <em>soon </em>. She grins when Clarke turns to face her, a frown in her adorable face.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I would <em>never</em>,” she closes her locker door. She leans against it and Lexa takes the opportunity to stand a few inches from Clarke but close enough for her to catch her scent again. Lexa rests her forearm against the lockers beside Clarke’s head, and grins.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Maybe that’s because you haven’t skipped a class with me.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Bright blue eyes and a killer smile. Lexa bites the inside of her lip to prevent herself from clutching her hand to her chest to calm herself. “Are you proposing I skip class with you, Lexa?” The brown-haired girl nods. “Why when you obviously had plans to attend class?” Clarke motions to the paperback in Lexa’s hand. “There’s nothing wrong about waiting until school is over before you proposition me.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke flashes Lexa a smile and off she goes, her hips swaying with every step she takes. Leaves Lexa stunned beyond recognition with her cock chubbing in her ripped jeans. She lets out a soft breath, grins to herself, and turns around to head to her next class.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>As soon as classes are over, Lexa barrels through the half-dead bodies of her classmates, their feet dragging against the grimy floors of McKinley High. She avoids colliding against anyone, frowns at anyone who dares get in her way. She arrives at her locker just in time to see Clarke emerging from a biology lab, looking delightfully rumpled and tired. Lexa shakes the image that assaults her head of Clarke in the morning, wearing a loose white dress shirt Lexa owns and yawning, bidding her good morning.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Thinking of a girl and what she looks like in the morning after is something that resembles intimacy–and Lexa cringes. Erases her thoughts of any such imaginings and instead crams in images of Clarke bent over, skirt hiked up, her pussy lips swollen with arousal. Begging for her cock.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa subtly repositions her dick so its half-hard state is not so obvious, and approaches Clarke again. This time, the shorter blonde is ready for her with a small smile. “<em>Now </em>can I proposition you?” Lexa asks and leans against the locker wall. Closer to Clarke more brazen than before. Despite the presence of other students in the hallway, Lexa can’t find it in herself to care if others are watching or are speculating about them.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yes, Lexa.” Clarke says, laughing. The sound is like a soft breeze and Lexa clenches her fist, tightens, to feel normal again.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They leave the school despite the stares and the murmurings. Lexa’s arm curls around the back of Clarke’s neck. The ride to Lexa’s empty house is comfortable, at least it seems that way. The emerald eyed girl, hopelessly in love, often glances toward Clarke’s direction. Watches her with her hands resting on her lap. They talked about school, glee club, and whether Mr. Schue will stop being a tyrant.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>As soon as they are inside Lexa’s bedroom, the brown-haired girl pulls Clarke by her hand. Their bodies collide. Clarke smiles and tilts her head upwards. Lexa has never seen a more tempting mouth. Her throat flexes. The taste of trepidation lingers in her mouth.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Can I kiss you?” Lexa whispers, her voice a weak tremolo.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The smile that illuminates Clarke’s features makes Lexa feel the vibrancy of <em>affection</em>—it knows no other name (for now). Clarke nods and draws Lexa close.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Don’t make me beg.” Clarke teases. Lexa chuckles, takes Clarke’s bottom lip in her mouth and kisses her, a soft moan escaping. Clarke’s arms curl around Lexa’s head, while she grasps Clarke’s waist to pull her as close as possible.</p>
  <p>Fingers bury into brown locks, brushing against Lexa’s ear. Shivering, Lexa grasps Clarke’s sweater and backs up until the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed. She falls on her back, pulls Clarke’s warm and soft body on top of her. Lexa’s eyes meet Clarke’s and swears her heart starts racing like a gunned engine aching to outspeed an F1 racecar. She sucks in a breath, hands sliding up the hem of Clarke’s sweater to feel the smooth skin of her back.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke leans in for another kiss, this time her tongue, warm and wet, licks the back of Lexa’s teeth. Curling, teasing the seam of her mouth while Lexa squirms beneath and bucks her hips to grind her hardening cock against Clarke’s thigh.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Grasping Clarke’s hips, Lexa strokes the base of her spine. Her knee slides in between Clarke’s legs and trails kisses down her neck. Tugging on Clarke’s shirt, Lexa draws her head back and looks at her face and feels the hard beat of her heart.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Do you want me to take my shirt off?” Clarke asks. She cups Lexa’s jaw. Her thumb grazes the curve of her bottom lip and Lexa nods, stunned. Her jaw drops even further when Clarke grips the hem of her sweater and pulls it off in a smooth motion exposing her smooth stomach and the swells of her tits in a black lace bra. It feels too sudden, to have Clarke sitting on top of her without a shirt on. Lexa sits up and gives the valley of Clarke’s tits a slow lick.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You’re so damn hot. I don’t know how you handle it.” Lexa murmurs while kissing along the mounds of Clarke’s tits, taking a nipple into her mouth to suck on. Lexa glances up at Clarke who has her head thrown back, teeth biting into her bottom lip. She admires her expression. Her own cock hardens by the second.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Squirming beneath Clarke, Lexa alternates between her nipples while enjoying the moaning sounds she makes and the subtle rutting of her hips. Soft ass digs against her cock. Lexa feels so close to bursting. Her heart races—she doesn’t want to bust in her favourite ripped jeans, nor does she want to pull her cock out and reveal herself to Clarke either. Not that the thick stalk of meat between her legs, digging into Clarke’s plump ass can be called a secret any longer…</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke’s movements become more insistent and Lexa’s balls tense. Her body, warm like an imminent volcanic eruption, also tenses. She grasps Clarke’s hips to still her as she takes ragged breaths to calm her mad thrashing heart.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What’s wrong?” Clarke pants. She pries Lexa’s grip on her waist so she may continue the erotic undulations of her hips. The pressure, the warmth between her legs melt Lexa’s icy disposition.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“N-nothing…”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I can <em>feel </em>your penis, Lexa. No need to be shy about it.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Um,” Lexa flushes. “It’s not that. I don’t wanna bust in my pants, that’s why. And I really don’t think we’re both ready for sex just yet.”</p>
  <p>Clarke nods and runs her fingers through Lexa’s brown hair. She kisses her and climbs off her lap to sit beside her. “My legs are weak,” Clarke admits when she helps Lexa sit up. Lexa smiles at this and gives Clarke’s thighs a quick rub.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Mine too.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>With a raised eyebrow, Clarke reaches over and passes her palm over the length of Lexa’s bulge that reaches just under half of her inner thigh. “I don’t really think there’s anything weak about this.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa throws her head back and laughs. “Oh my <em>god</em>, Clarke.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke smiles and kisses the curve of Lexa’s jaw. “Always a pleasure to make you laugh like that.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Not much changes between Clarke and Lexa except for Lexa’s unending yearning to be closer to Clarke yet again. For every class they have, Lexa sits diagonally behind her, enough to catch the whiff of Clarke’s shampoo and to feel her radiant warmth. Often, Clarke glances back to flash her a smile and it sends her heart racing like a mad galloping horse.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa considers going back to glee, but the environment of the choir room has always been toxic though it seems worth it to see Clarke’s competitive side and to witness her sing week after week. Lexa, , doesn’t join glee club again. It feels like a further fall from grace to return to the group of people who profess acceptance for everyone, but likely not the estranged head cheerleader of yore.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The school day ends with the shrill bell and the students’ Pavlovian response to it. Football jocks, obnoxious in their lumbering presence, head to the gym lockers for practice and Cheerios follow behind them in their own sparkling clique. There’s nothing to miss there except the thinly veiled approval of her parents for fitting right into the status quo. But Lexa is finished with all of that. <em>No more going back</em>, she chants to herself in the mirror daily, combing her vibrant hair. <em>No more going back.</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Whenever Clarke in a mild surreptitious way, meets her under the bleachers so she can come home with Lexa, it fills the emerald eyed girl with that much despised Catholic guilt. Her stomach twists and coils but with Clarke’s small delicate hand in hers—why did she ever think to call this beautiful hand <em>manhands</em>?—it assuages the guilt in favour of something else. Something more pleasant, more vibrant like rocket ship flares and stars in the height of their incandescence. Lexa thinks about this always and squeezes Clarke’s hand just a bit tighter for reassurance.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa and Clarke somehow agree upon something when they enter the threshold of Lexa’s empty home. This has become a habit now where once a week Clarke comes over to Lexa’s house when both of her parents are gone—father at work and mother with her bridge club drinking sweet wine by the bottle, one for each player. Anticipation ripples through the skin on skin contact Lexa and Clarke share and as much as Lexa wishes to name it <em>arousal, desire, need</em>, it transforms her into something beyond words. As soon as she closes her bedroom door and twists the lock, Clarke’s arms curl around her and kisses her. Lexa melts into her warm mouth and pulls her to her chest. They stumble until the backs of Clarke’s legs bump into Lexa’s bed and they fall with a gasp and a giggle.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Underneath Lexa’s warm body, Clarke wriggles pointedly. She makes direct eye contact while her thigh presses against the swell of Lexa’s crotch. She weakens and flattens herself upon the soft plain of Clarke’s body. Lexa’s cock stiffens and Clarke keeps moving. Hand snakes between their flaring bodies to undo the button and unzip Lexa’s ripped jeans to cup in her delicate hand the full mast of her arousal. Teeth sinking into her lip, Lexa drags her hand up Clarke’s thighs and up her skirt to reveal the pink and white innocence of her panties; the gusset damp with Clarke’s cum. The faint shape of her pussy lips is visible through the cling of the thin fabric.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa shivers and presses the stretch of her taut boxer briefs against the cloth of Clarke’s panties. The bulk of Lexa’s cockhead nudges the vague shape of Clarke’s clit and beneath her, Clarke shivers. Grasps at Lexa’s shoulders as a soft whimper escapes her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I need it,” Clarke whispers. Her eyes shimmer with arousal, her hands, as if bearing a life of their own, pulls and tugs at Lexa’s flimsy black tanktop to undress her. “I need to feel you <em>right now </em>.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa shimmies out of her remaining clothes. Her cock bounces out of her tight boxers that confined it for the day. Proud to be exposed, Lexa’s meat towers above Clarke, pulsating with the same need that bids her thighs to quiver at the sight of Lexa’s shaft. Clarke reaches for it, curls her hand around the head and strokes the tip. Precum coats her palm.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke doesn’t say anything banal like, <em>you’re so big</em>, or <em>you’re so hard for me</em>. Such statement of facts seem beyond this moment of awe so visible in eyes. Clarke holds Lexa’s cock in her hand like it is some strong yet delicate thing. Strokes it with light touches of her fingertips. Her palm cradles Lexa’s heavy balls. She looks up at Lexa. Her flared pupils, her full lips, the shaky way she releases air through her nose declares arousal like neon lights of a highway sign. Lexa leans down and kisses Clarke’s mouth.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa strips Clarke naked and now they’re naked together for the first time. Something magical stirs inside Lexa when their skins touch and slide and graze each other’s. How her cock, hard and pulsing like a headache, rests easy between Clarke’s legs as if <em>it belongs there </em>. Gliding between her folds and her slick clit. Lexa parts Clarke’s legs with her knees, and with her fingers she parts Clarke’s slippery pussy lips. The tip of her middle finger brushes Clarke’s drooling hole and she slides it inside her to feel the wet grasping needy heat of Clarke’s cunt. Lexa’s eyes glaze over. She squirms down to lie between Clarke’s legs. She catches a whiff of her cum, heady and musky at once. Lexa catches Clarke’s focused eyes resting upon her. Parts her lips and sticks her tongue out. Once she makes contact of mouth to clit, Clarke’s eyes roll to the back of her head. Her back arches, stiff nipples point toward the ceiling.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>In the haze of Lexa’s fervent fever lusting, her tongue manifests her need. She laps at the stiffness of Clarke’s clit, swallowing, sucking, gulping down the cum that floods from her hole to her mouth. Her chin drips with Clarke’s juices, its taste foreign yet interesting to her. This is what Clarke tastes like and that alone is enough for her addiction to grow.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa spreads Clarke’s legs wider, the soft moans of her girl fills the breathy silence of the room. She buries her tongue into her hole, wriggles it against her sensitive walls. Clarke whimpers and clings to Lexa’s brown locks.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em>Oh! </em>Your tongue feels so good inside me,” Clarke whines, her thighs vibrating muscles underneath Lexa’s grasp. “ <em>Yesyesyes</em>, oh my god!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Her vocalizations inspire Lexa to bob her head, to flick her tongue against her fluttering clit. She drags her fingers through her dripping hole while suckling on her clit and pushes a digit into Clarke’s grasping hole. She curls it, stroking Clarke’s walls until she finds precisely the spot that makes her gasp and kick her legs. Lexa adds another finger and strokes that same spot repeatedly until the telltale clenching of Clarke’s hole, along with her back rising off the bed, makes it more difficult to fuck into Clarke.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Abruptly pulling her fingers out, Lexa sits up and wraps her still slippery fingers around her cock to stroke the tip. Clarke, her lips parting in frustration, makes a move to speak but Lexa’s glassy, fiery eyes bids her pause. She instead focuses on the way Lexa strokes herself: wrist twisting as she fists her cockhead. Wet sucking sounds fill the room created by Clarke’s cum on Lexa’s hand.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke shifts on the bed so she lies sideways with Lexa’s heavy balls hovering over her mouth. She suckles the warm, soft sacks and Lexa’s thighs tremble. She buckles and crams more of her balls into Clarke’s mouth which the girl greedily accommodates. Lexa’s head spin at the sounds, the sensations engulfing her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>A dark heat takes over her. She straddles Clarke’s chest and releases her thick, rigid meat. It rests over Clarke’s features, warm against her cheek. The tip reaches Clarke’s forehead, the shaft’s thick slab resting upon her nose. Clarke releases her wet balls and flattens her tongue along the underside as Lexa shimmies downward so she can fit the flared tip into her mouth.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Fuck, that looks so good,” Lexa murmurs, holding the top of Clarke’s head. She thrusts into her mouth, slow and shallow at first so Clarke can get a feel for its taste and bulk with her lips. Clarke parts her mouth to give Lexa a show: her tongue grazes the sensitive pisshole of her cock and precum visibly shuttles out, a pearlescent drop adorning the flat of Clarke’s tongue.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em>Hnnngh,</em>” Lexa grunts, her body lurching. A visible shudder rips through her spine and she roughly grasps at the back of Clarke’s neck to put her cock into her mouth. Lexa fucks into the wet heat. The tip of her meat drags against the flat of Clarke’s tongue, making more precum shuttle out. “God <em>damn </em>, baby. Your mouth is so fucking hot. Look up at me,” she growls low. The sight of Clarke’s doe eyes turning up to look at her nearly makes Lexa bust and her cock pulses visibly to let Clarke know.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And she smirks, surely at the knowledge of how volatile and impressionable Lexa and her cock proves to be. Clarke, always a performer, wraps her hand around the thick stalk of Lexa’s cock. The contrast of her petite palm and the hefty meat of Lexa’s erection is so erotic that Lexa has to yank her cock away from Clarke’s grip. Lexa tightens her hold around the base and takes a few, measured breaths. The pulsating vein throbs under her palm. Clarke, with a pleased smiled, skims her fingertips along the flared head and leaking slit.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’m gonna blow my load if y-you don’t stop,” Lexa grits her teeth and yet Clarke shows no sign of stopping. As if she really does want to see Lexa bust her cum all over her face, all over that pretty pink mouth and tongue.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa grasps at the headboard and fucks into Clarke’s feather-light touches. The tip of her cock flares open for a split second and copious amounts of cum jets out. The first rope lands on Clarke’s cheek like a teardrop and then all over Clarke’s parted mouth to coat her tongue. Lexa shivers like a leaf and pumps a few more out of her to dribble all over the skin of Clarke’s throat.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa guides her cock back into Clarke’s mouth and she sucks the remnants out of her slit. The aftershocks stir arousal in Lexa’s belly and prevents her shaft from going limp. She yanks her cockhead out of Clarke’s mouth and scoots down to spread her legs wide. The tip of her cock aims itself at Clarke’s pussy lips and the tip rests against her clit.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I want that big dick in me, Lexa. I want to feel it stretching me open—<em>yes...</em>” Clarke purrs. She still has cum on her skin and shows no interest in wiping it away which seems <em>so damn hot </em>to Lexa for some ungodly reason. She slides her cock along her folds and sinks the tip into her hole. Their eyes meet and Lexa’s thighs shiver in anticipation. Lexa operates with the thrumming under her skin, the remnants of her orgasm controlling her hips, her cock as it glides along Clarke’s plump pussy lips and drooling hole. The heat draws her cock in, pushing inch by inch until half of her cock rests inside Clarke’s grasping pussy, reaming her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke grasps at Lexa’s neck and tugs at her brown hair. She kisses her, tongue slipping between her lips to lick her tongue and teeth. Lexa shudders and humps into Clarke, slow and deep with Clarke’s cum smearing all over Lexa’s shaft and balls. Lexa pins Clarke down, elbows on either side of her body, and pumps her hips in a steady pace.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’m not gonna fuckin’ last,” Lexa pants into Clarke’s neck. She shakes her head, chastising herself. She wants to make it good for Clarke too but she’s just like any guy with trigger-happy, selfish balls. “Your pussy is just too damn good.” Her toes curl and she holds onto Clarke’s shoulders, her hips a blur as she hammers her cock into Clarke’s slick pussy. Wet clapping sounds echo in the room. Lexa’s thighs shake and she buries her face against the crook of Clarke’s neck. Clarke’s nails dig into the flexing muscle of Lexa’s back. Her tongue licks the shell of Lexa’s ear.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>With a shudder, Lexa’s shaft pulses and fills Clarke with her warm seed, pumping inside her in ropes. The intensity of the pleasure wracking her body blurs everything from her sense of sight to her sense of touch. Everything is pink and hazy and sensitive even as Clarke simply touches the crook of her neck.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You didn’t come,” Lexa realizes, still breathless and trembling. She pushes herself up, palms on the bed and snaps her hips. Clarke cries out. Head throws back exposing the flesh of her neck, those tendons and veins which Lexa licks.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I didn’t, no… But I’m getting there.” Clarke grins up at her and grasps the hair on the back of her head. “Just keep fucking me like that–<em>oh! </em>” She shrieks and her thighs tighten around Lexa’s waist. Clarke’s orgasm bids her body to shiver like an earthquake, her bright blue eyes darkening. She clings to Lexa as the aftershocks reverberate inside her. Lexa feels every tightening of her walls on her cock that still stands aroused.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa pulls out of Clarke’s warm hole with a wet sound and slumps on top of her. A sigh escapes her, and then a chill covers her sweaty body. She grasps the end of her duvet and rolls on top of Clarke to wrap them in their leftover body heat.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Under the blankets, Clarke giggles and nuzzles further into Lexa’s welcoming body. Her thigh presses against Lexa’s softening cock. “That was nice.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Only nice? I thought it was world-changing, actually. Mind-blowing. Spectacular and all that.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“It’s those things too,” Clarke laughs and rests her chin on top of Lexa’s chest. “But you know what would’ve made it better?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“If I didn’t have to leave.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The clock reads six p.m. and that’s when Clarke usually gets up to go home, driven in Lexa’s red car in such morose silence that it almost feels like a breakup every time. “Oh,” Lexa sighs, but smiles in a thinly veiled attempt to hide the crumbling elation inside her. “Maybe next time you can sleep over. On a weekend or something.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hopefully,” Clarke sits up and falls back down with a giggle. “My legs are weak.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Want me to help you to the bathroom?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“No, I can manage.” Clarke teeters and wobbles over to the bathroom much to Lexa’s concern. She hears Clarke’s bodily movements, the water running, and the muffled silence of her wiping. Lexa stares at the space of the door, wanting to see Clarke again. She emerges and sits by the edge of the bed to get dressed and Lexa thinks she ought to do the same.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You hungry?” Lexa asks once they’re both clothed and heading downstairs. Since it’s nearly winter, the skies are darker now and the porch lights automatically turn on. “I bought those vegan crackers I saw you eat during lunch once so you’d have something to eat.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You did that? For me?” Clarke smiles as Lexa heads into the kitchen to grab a few packets of crackers for her. “Thank you, Lexa.” She kisses Lexa’s mouth and strokes her jaw. “So thoughtful.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They head out to the car in their fall jackets, not quite warm enough for the drop in temperature. Lexa starts up the engine, sees Clarke shivering in her seat. “Here,” she reaches for the backseat and procures a blanket. “Just until the heater starts working.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa drives to Clarke’s neighbourhood and pulls up to her driveway. The house sits empty and it shows in the way Clarke idles. She unclips her seatbelt, leans over the console to place a lingering kiss on Lexa’s mouth. She moans, low and soft, fingers lacing with Lexa’s.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’ll see you at school.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yes you will.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“How about in glee?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa hesitates. “I’ll think about it.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke smiles and kisses Lexa once, twice, five times. “Okay. Thanks for the ride.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Thanks for the mind-blowing sex.” Lexa blurts just as Clarke steps out of the car. She laughs, loud and echoing across the neighbourhood and beautiful.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Anytime,” Clarke winks, and she disappears inside her house. The once dark porch lights illuminate the path and the driveway and even the spaces of Lexa’s heart once Clarke passes by. That’s what Clarke does, she supposes. Lights up every space she treads, literally and even in figuratives.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. light and other figuratives (2/2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: What began as Lexa's attempt to seduce Clarke into a fling of casual sex transpires even further. For Clarke and Lexa, nothing is ever light and casual, not when there's some deep-seated love involved.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa sits in the hush of the library, book stacks surrounding her. Anticipation hums in her veins so much so that every time she hears the doors of the library open, she sneaks a look over her shoulders to see whether it’s the one she’s been waiting for. But this anticipation starts to hurt her neck so she stills her will and focuses on the same page of the Swinburne poem she means to analyse for class.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>But she also hears the distinct footsteps of flats on the vinyl floor. Lexa hunches her shoulders and soon enough, that familiar fruity lilac smell. “Hi, Lexa. I didn’t expect to see you here at all,” says Clarke even as she sits on the chair beside Lexa.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You didn’t, huh? What a surprise.” Lexa looks at Clarke from the corner of her eye and smirks. She cannot help the look of tenderness in her eyes. “How’s class?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Same old, except for the guy sitting behind me doesn’t smell like weed today which was a nice change. I think he took to vaping and now smells like cookies and cream. Sometimes like pancakes. How’s yours?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa snorts. “Boring. Got this poem to analyze for a short paper. I just want to get it over it so I can have all the free time in the world.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh? Why this urgency?” Clarke smirks. Her hand trails along Lexa’s inner thigh to grope her cock that rests there. “Do you have something more pressing to do rather than schoolwork?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa leans back in her seat. She chose this work area for a reason and that is because it hides them from the librarian’s line of sight and students hardly peruse the stacks thanks to the Internet. If jocks and the likes of Puckerman knew about this spot, there is no doubt that it would serve as a frequent hookup spot. Lexa is glad that people like Puckerman don’t even <em>know </em>of the existence of the library.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She puts her arm on the back of Clarke’s chair and leans close to tuck her hair back behind her ear. She touches her lips to the cool shell. Tongue trails down to suckle her earlobe. Lexa strokes the nape of Clarke’s neck. “Yeah I do. You’re pressing on my dick, baby girl, and I want to do you more than schoolwork.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Silence, and then a giggle. “That was so nerdy.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hush,” Lexa kisses Clarke’s cheek and jaw. “Can’t you see I’m trying to be smooth here?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“It’s not working,” Clarke whispers. She tilts her head to give Lexa more room to kiss her neck. Her legs part as Lexa’s cool fingertips graze her warm thighs. She brushes against the front of Clarke’s panties.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Is it working now?” Lexa teases her tongue along the back of Clarke’s ear. She rubs Clarke over her panties, fingers pressing against her clit. The girl shivers and humps into Lexa’s hand. Her grasp on Lexa’s bulge tightens.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Bend me over and fuck me right <em>now </em>,” Clarke hisses. “We don’t have much time so be a tease some other time.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Bossy, bossy,” Lexa grins despite the huffy glare Clarke sends her way. She rises to her feet and after a quick cursory glance over her shoulder, Lexa bends Clarke over on the desk. Flips up her skirt and admires the way her ass fills up her panties. Lexa tugs the slick fabric down to reach Clarke’s ankles and spreads her thighs apart. Her cock, only half erect partly due to nervousness, pulses at the sight of Clarke’s pink pussy lips. Lexa drags a finger through her folds, surprise on her face when she sees how turned on Clarke is.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You getting off on this, babe?” Lexa purrs in her ear. “You love to perform so much you want someone watching while I fuck your hole?” She nudges the blunt head of her meat against Clarke’s pussy, coating the tip with her cum. “Hm?” Lexa pushes the tip in but leaves it at that until Clarke answers her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“ <em>Fuck me </em>,” Clarke whines, wriggling her butt against Lexa, more of her cock reaming her pussy. Clarke gasps and starts bouncing on Lexa’s cock no matter how shallow her movements. Lexa watches. Enjoys how eager Clarke is. She palms her ass, grips them apart to watch how her thick shaft stretches Clarke’s pussy.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You’re not even answering, you just want this dick in you,” Lexa chuckles low and snaps her hips forward, driving her cock deep in Clarke’s hole. It takes her by surprise and she gasps, her legs buckling. Lexa catches her by the waist and rubs her quivering thighs while fucking hard into her, body hunching over Clarke’s weak body.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke reaches back to grip Lexa’s brown hair. “Yes, like that… Fuck me like that, Lexa.” She whimpers while grinding against Lexa in all her eagerness. The warm grip of her pussy brings Lexa just a little bit closer to orgasm so she speeds up, careful not to slam too hard into Clarke in case the sounds of their clapping hips draw anyone’s attention. Lexa reaches around, presses two fingers against Clarke’s clit and rubs it in fluid circles. The head of her cock nudges the deep spots inside Clarke until she shivers, muffling a scream against the crook of her elbow. Clarke comes and Lexa feels every clench and flutter of her pussy walls.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And she comes, too. Pumping her hips, filling Clarke with her warm seed. They lean in for a kiss that lingers and weakens their limp bodies further.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They untangle their sweating bodies and Lexa tucks her cock away. She crouches low and kisses the swell of Clarke’s ass before sitting back down with a heavy sigh. “So. You seem to enjoy that a lot.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hush. Do your work.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa grins and rests her chin on Clarke’s shoulder. “Interesting. Someone has a little bit of a publicity kink, huh?” She strokes Clarke’s inner thigh, feels her legs part just a little to accommodate Lexa’s hand.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I certainly don’t know what you’re referring to.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Right,” Lexa pulls her hand back and feigns reading the book in front of her. Beside her, Clarke radiates warmth and impatience. The yeast smell of sex rises off her pores. Lexa simply smiles and studies despite the huffing and shifting of Clarke in her seat.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>In the cold chill of Lexa’s car, she finds Clarke waiting for her in the backseat, reading a novel from the school’s library on account of its dog-eared corners and frayed paperback cover. She taps her nail against the backseat window. Cracked open by three inches to allow Clarke some breathing air. She looks up from her paperback, bottom mouth bitten, eyes full with the reading glaze.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You texted me?” Lexa walks around the vehicle to sit on the other side of the backseat beside Clarke. “What’s up? It sounded urgent.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I just wanted to see you,” Clarke says, throwing the book in the front seat and scooting to be halfway on top of Lexa. Her hand on the crook of Lexa’s neck with a smile that can stop traffic and make heads turn. The brown-haired girl swallows hard. Throat flexing against the heat of Clarke’s palm. “That, and do some other things.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I was about to say,” Lexa trails off, her arm looping around Clarke’s body. Her skin feels clammy and cold to the touch. “Did you wait long?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Not really, maybe ten minutes?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“That’s too long.” Lexa murmurs. Tips Clarke’s chin upwards to kiss her. Soft and sweet. A marshmallow kiss. Unable to resist, she nips Clarke’s plump bottom lip and gives it a lick. “Sorry.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“It’s okay,” Clarke shakes her head. Hand a wandering explorer up Lexa’s shirt. She expertly flicks the button of Lexa’s jeans. Such practised ease. Lexa wonders how much sex they’ve been having that Clarke can undo her jeans so easily, can reach in and have her hand cup her growing erection cradling it like it’s something she’s been thinking about all day long.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa squirms and runs her fingers through Clarke’s dark locks to move them away from her delectable neck. She kisses the back of her ear, sucks on her earlobe. A low whimper. Clarke kisses Lexa and tugs at her pants and boxers until they’re down her thighs, her cock half-erect and standing. The tip droops not out of softness but out of her sheer length. Clarke grasps it by the base and does a little shimmy with her hips that Lexa notices with an affectionate smile.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Dipping her head, Clarke takes the head of Lexa’s meat into her warm, soft mouth. Lips forming a seal around the part of her cock where tip and shaft meet. When she bobs on Lexa’s cock, her lips snags against the flared crown. Tongue swirls around the head, dips into the slit. Tastes the precum that beads there with every scrape of tongue and squeezing of her hand.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Fuck,” Lexa throws her head back and strokes the nape of Clarke’s neck. The vein on her cock throbs. Clarke’s tongue seems to take delight in this as she licks the shape of the vein and sucks just a bit <em>harder </em>on her upstroke to draw out Lexa’s precum. “God, Clarke. Your <em>mouth </em>.” She says. The statement of <em>Clarke’s mouth </em>proves sufficient to get her point across. That she has the hottest, most skilled mouth Lexa has ever felt. And ever wants to feel. She tangles her fingers with Clarke’s locks and scratches the nape of her neck, her scalp.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke cups the swell of Lexa’s testicles. Weighs them in her hands. Squeezes, and in turn squeezes out a lungful of air from Lexa. Her cock a pulsing metronome that keeps the time of her heartbeat. She’s so close already, her pulse thrumming. Her legs weaken and squirm and her breathing comes out harsh. And yet, Clarke maintains a slow, almost teasing pace. She licks the length of her cock with extra care. Releases and grasps her balls just as she feels the bubbling of her orgasm in the pit of her belly. The heat of it sears her thighs. “Oh my <em>god </em>, I’m so close.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke hums. As if Lexa’s whimpering means nothing. She pulls her mouth back, hot-slick shaft meets the cooler atmosphere of the car though it has warmed considerably since Clarke first took Lexa’s cock in her mouth.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa’s toes curl in her Chucks and she rubs Clarke’s sides. Hand up her shirt to feel her soft belly. “I want to come in your mouth so bad, Clarke.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke takes Lexa’s meat in both hands, fisting the head as it peeks out through the hole her curled fists create. “I know, I can tell.” Her mouth curls upward. Her lips swollen from her sucking. Shiny with precum and spit. The wet sounds of Clarke’s palm fills Lexa’s head. The windows of her car now fogged. There can be no doubt for any spectator as to what they could possibly be doing in Lexa's vehicle in the middle of the lunch hour.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Heavy eyelids and even heavier balls. She’s so <em>close </em>, Lexa swears that if Clarke speeds up by just a fraction she’ll blow all over her jeans, her shirt, hell, there’s a possibility that she’ll <em>come so fucking hard </em>her spunk will blast out of her to hit the roof of her car in a thick, milky spurt. And with the way Clarke fondles her balls, she just fucking might.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke, with her sly smile seductive in the way she blinks at Lexa. As if innocent. She wraps her hand on the very tip. Wet, slurping sounds of her jacking off causes Lexa’s balls to tense.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“ <em>Please </em>,” Lexa wheezes. Breathless and panting now. Her legs cannot stay still. Her balls cannot remain full for another second.  “Clarke–fuck–oh my fucking <em>god </em>–”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Stuttering breaths. An arching back. The blur of the fog and of the haze of the fiery, long-awaited orgasm boils over her bones and Lexa comes and sees her life flashing before her eyes. Forget <em>la petite mort </em>this is some fucking <em>le grand mort </em>right here. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and all she sees, all she’s thinking about is <em>Clarke, Clarke, Clarke </em>, like it’s some enchantment that will keep her tied to the earth and not in some far-reaching planet somewhere else, where Clarke is not.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa collapses, a deflating balloon. Her cock teeters, slick and spewing out ropes into Clarke’s suckling mouth. Her face upturned towards her. Lexa sighs, weak. All she can say is, “ <em>fuck </em>.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Are you okay?” Clarke asks, sitting up and curling against Lexa’s side. The emerald eyed girl wraps her arms around her waist and pulls her closer to nuzzle her warm cheek. “You looked like you came pretty hard there.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“M'good.” Lexa sighs, unable to say any more. She tastes the salt-warm of Clarke’s earlobe. She kisses Clarke, distracting her as she parts her thighs and feels the warmth there. They’re both sweating now despite the hint of white steam that streams out whenever they breathe. Lexa curses the cramped car, the lack of space, when all she wants is to have her mouth on Clarke’s clit, to have her tongue teasing her drooling pussy hole.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And Clarke, it seems, can read her mind. “Just finger me, baby.” She murmurs, fingers in Lexa’s hair, scratching the nape of her neck. “As much as I want your mouth on me too.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa pouts like she’s the one that’s been wronged. How else can she show how much she loves Clarke—sans words—the depth of her love? its breadth? Only through her mouth. But, Lexa supposes, as Clarke lifts her legs, peels off her panties and then spreads her thighs to show Lexa her plump pussy lips, slick with cum, that her fingers will have to do.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hyper focus of a girl in lust. Lexa rests one leg along the length of the backseat and pulls Clarke so her back is against her chest. Allows her to bury her nose against the crook of her neck, to smell her sweat and lilac scent. She reaches around and spreads Clarke’s legs. Drags her fingers through the slick folds. Both shiver at the wet heat, the feel of Clarke’s stiff clit beneath fingertips.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“ <em>Oh </em>,” Clarke stutters, her thighs visibly quivering. “Please.” She nuzzles into Lexa’s neck and sighs. “You’re so warm.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa delights in the whimpering, the squirming legs, the grasping hand in her hair. She nibbles Clarke’s neck, kisses her jaw, guides the tip of her finger into the slick hole and pushes in just as the lunch bell rings to signify its end.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Neither of them hear it at first. Lexa fucks the tips of her two fingers into Clarke’s pussy and she clings to her arms, whimpering and goading Lexa on. Her palm presses against Clarke’s stiff clit. The slick, wet sounds of her fingers fucking into Clarke stirs her cock, hardens it again. It digs against Clarke’s back.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And then, Clarke comes to her senses. “Wait,” she gasps, gripping Lexa’s wrist to still her movements. “I have a test next class.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She scrambles to fix her clothes though she breathes hard. Sweat beads on her temples. Lexa sits dazed though she has the common sense to clothe herself as well, despite her sluggish movements.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You gonna be alright? You didn’t come.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“It’s not the first time I went to class aroused, Lexa. I can manage until I get to ride your cock later.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“But,” Lexa stutters. As much as she hates to remind Clarke, she doesn’t want to be a jerk, a selfish girlfriend. “You have glee today.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke’s face falls and she frowns. “That’s right, I do. And I can’t miss it because it’s prep for sectionals.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She sighs and steps out of the vehicle and so does Lexa. Pumping legs to make it to class on time. Clarke, fumbling with her locker to retrieve her textbook.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I-I’ll just make it up to you tomorrow.” Lexa calls out to Clarke’s retreating back. She looks back, smiles at Lexa, but it is clear that she’s distracted. She disappears into a classroom among many. Lexa feels the loss of her and carries on with her day.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Debating whether it be wise to join glee club again. For what? For the pleasure to view Clarke’s shining, smiling face, why else? She loves performing, sure. It might also look good on her college applications especially if they win nationals. And Clarke will be happy. What are the cons? Finn, one among many. His hopeless puppy dog eyes aimed at Clarke. Lexa will have to tough it out if only to see Clarke for a few extra hours every week.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa makes up her mind and her way to the teacher’s lounge. Sees Mr. Schue there, looking through binders of sheet music, his curly hair greased back. In his hand, a granola bar. Lexa raps at the doorframe and he looks up.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Lexa! Hey! Long time no see!” Acting all chummy. Lexa fakes a smile.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hi, Mr. Schue. Can I talk to you?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Glee club after school. Sun cloaks the sky with peach warmth and orange streaks of its setting. Clarke arrives a few minutes late. This turns heads, but how can she care when a rose among the dark hair is planted in the front row. Her heart rises in her throat. Her eyes widen. Stars in the sky. She leaps and bounds and jumps into Lexa’s arms. A muffled grunt escapes the girl’s lungs, but Clarke knows she’ll be forgiven.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You’re here? You’re back? You’re in glee for good?” Such rapid fire questions aimed at Lexa’s chest, muffled against her shirt. Arms around Lexa’s waist. She feels the warmth of her body becoming one with hers and the comfort is more palpable in the choir room.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa laughs, low and soft and only for her ears. “That’s my intention.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke climbs off Lexa’s lap and sits beside her. Knees touching. The touch of warmth keeps them linked. Reminds Clarke of the sheer joy of being with Lexa. On the side, Finn attempts to snag her attention but she has no attention left to share. Lexa has taken it all. Even as Mr. Schue walks in.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa and Clarke share a glance. Lexa’s hand on Clarke’s lap. Clarke snarls and fights for the songs of her choice with such fire in her tone, such ice. But while she cradles Lexa’s hand in hers, Lexa reminds her of her softness and concedes to the selection of the ensemble song.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke’s eyes don’t stray very far from Lexa’s features. Why should they when Lexa is all she wants to see? The warmth of her presence, like floodlights that shine upon Clarke’s soul. Lexa’s gaze inflames her. Reminds her of the lust they both share, the desire.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa’s gaze, her smile. That trusting grip most of all, reminds Clarke of the star that she is.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. blackout state of mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: In Lea’s On My Way video, is a mysterious, nameless brunette, who turns out to be g!p Lexa. While filming, it was apparent that the sexual tension was real, and Lexa was unable to hide her attraction to one Ms. Lea Michele.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The mid-morning sun bore down on Lea and the film crew as they drove towards the vacated motel along the closed out highway in Palmdale, California. According to the director, they were to do the pool scenes and the dancing against the door scenes for the morning, and then a bit later, Lea and her mysterious love interest—whom she had yet to meet—would do their motel room scenes, as well as the car scenes later on.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Sipping her coffee in her travel mug, Lea sat in one of the motel rooms that would also act as the dressing room. She was getting her hair done, and while doing so, she snapped a photo of herself in the mirror and tweeted it out to her followers. Placing her phone down, she looked up when a PA stuck her head in through the doorway. “Your love interest for the video is here, Ms. Michele. Would you like to meet her?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>At this, Lea grinned. “Sure! Send her in, please.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>In stepped this woman dressed in a white v-neck shirt and jean shorts. Wayfarers hid her eyes, her brunette hair streaked back. She removed her sunglasses, revealing her green eyes that seemed to stare at Lea with unabashed hunger. “Hi, I’m Lexa.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lea reached her hand out and Lexa took it, her warm lips grazing her knuckles. Goosebumps appeared along Lea’s arm and Lexa grinned, kissing the back of her hand a few more times before releasing her. “I’m a big fan.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Motioning for Lexa to sit on one of the chairs, Lea crossed her legs while her hairdresser finished mussing up her hair. “Are you ready to be my pretend lover for the day?” She asked. Lexa smiled at her question and clipped her sunglasses on the collar of her shirt.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’ve been ready for days.” She laughed. “Ever since I heard I got the part. I’ve been listening to your album on repeat for weeks so I know the nature of the song. And I gotta say, On My Way is my favourite song.” Her eyes twinkled with something that made Lea’s stomach leap. “Though it’s probably because I’m going to be in it with the famous Lea Michele.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lea grinned and ducked her head to hide her blush. For someone who receives and reads more overt—often sexual—compliments than what Lexa was giving to her, Lea was definitely more affected than usual. Probably due to the way Lexa looked at her. Not in the star struck way others usually did. Lexa was relaxed. Her arm dangling off the armrest, their fingers mere inches apart. Lea bit her lip and extended them to brush against Lexa’s, who immediately smiled and caught her fingertips, locking them together.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“We’ll have lots of fun today!” Lea said with a sure grin. She rose from her seat and so did Lexa. “We better head outside. I’m sure they’re waiting for us.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>As if it was second nature to her, Lea took Lexa’s hand and tugged her outside where the crew was setting up the cameras by the pool. The extras were already partying, dancing, and swimming in the small pool. One of the PAs wearing a headset approached them. “We’re about to start with you by the seats.” She said, motioning towards the lounge chairs. “Then we’ll move on to filming the motel room scenes with just you and Lexa. We can take a break whenever you want, Ms. Michele.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lea nodded and thanked the PA while Lexa sat on the white lounge chair. She sat between Lexa’s legs and leaned back against her while the camera pointed towards them. With Lexa’s firm arms around her, chin resting against her shoulder, Lea smiled and wrapped an arm around the brunette’s neck as the director yelled ‘action!’</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lea’s song started playing, and everyone started moving, dancing around, leaping into the pool. Squealing as water splashed Lea’s warm skin. Lexa buried her face against Lea’s neck, and she could feel her lips, gliding against the ticklish part behind her ear that always left her squirming. Lea grasped the back of Lexa’s neck, tilted her head towards her, and brushed their lips together.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She felt Lexa’s lips curl into a smirk, and Lea grinned, parting her lips, sticking her tongue out a little bit. Lexa let out a humming sound in the back of her throat and dared to nip Lea’s pink tongue with her lips.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>“But in this blackout state of mind, baby all I want is you tonight.”</em> Lea sang as Lexa’s hands glided along her sides, her nose rubbing against Lea’s neck. The director yelled ‘cut!’ so they could move around, with Lea against the door, looking over at Lexa. She looked back, a half-smile on her lips while she looked back at Lea.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Afterwards they moved it to the pool, Lea on Lexa’s lap, her butt clad in those white shorts flush against Lexa’s rolled up jean shorts that reached past her knees. Their legs were entangled, Lea’s smooth calves gliding against Lexa’s. She leaned back, enjoying the way Lexa’s firm arms wrapped against hers, almost refusing to let her go. Lea felt something against her ass, and it was a vaguely familiar sensation. So she kept pushing back against Lexa’s lap, trying to get a feel for it. While she was doing this, Lexa grasped her by the hips tightly, and it made Lea smirk, realizing what exactly was poking against her butt.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They film a few more scenes, mostly of Lea singing right against the door of the motel room as the sun shifted and hit the afternoon angle. During that time, they packed up most of the stuff that was around the pool so Lexa and Lea could film the next scene, which was to be in the motel room.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The curtains were drawn shut, with only a sliver of the sun filtering through the windows. Lea was dressed in a beige dress, the straps crisscrossing against the plane of her back. Lexa was instructed to sit on the armchair, so Lea could sing to the mirror while reflecting Lexa.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“We’re gonna do the close-ups now.” The director said. “Lea, change into your outfit, and Lexa. Just take your shirt off and lay on the bed for now.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Nodding, Lexa threw her shirt on the armchair, and Lea caught sight of the swell of her breasts. They were most likely not going to film that low—just from the collarbone and up, probably. But Lea allowed herself the delight of looking lower, admiring Lexa’s abs before she changed into her lace panties and a red and white striped t-shirt.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The director yelled ‘action!’ and Lea leapt into the bed with Lexa, grinning as they rolled around. Lea’s lips were dangerously close to Lexa’s, a hair’s breadth away. She grasps the smaller woman’s hips, her hands sliding up along her curves. Lea hummed, their noses grazing, while she kissed along Lexa’s chest, tongue peeking out to taste her skin.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>A low groan tore through Lexa. She grasped Lea’s sides, her shirt riding up higher, exposing more of her lower back. The director called out ‘cut!’, and Lexa released a sigh of relief. Lea raised her brow. “You okay?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh, yeah. Definitely.” Lexa smiled up at her. “I just need a breather. In case you don’t notice, you’re <em>really</em> sexy.” She teased, patting the swell of Lea’s hips so she would roll off. Lexa sat up and sighed, rising off the bed to pace around the room while Lea watched her in amusement.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You popping a boner for me, Lexa?” Lea teased, and Lexa just laughed and nodded. “Let’s take a break!” Lea called out to the crew, who nodded, giving her permission. She shot off the bed and took Lexa’s hand. “Let’s go.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Wait, where?” Lexa asked, even as she allowed Lea into the room next door that was vacant. Lea slammed Lexa right against the door, locking it shut, as she fell to her knees, her face dangerously close to Lexa’s crotch. “L-Lea, you don’t have to—”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hush.” Lea deftly unbuttoned Lexa’s shorts and reached in, a delighted hum escaping her. “How flattering that your dick is already this big and all I really did was grind up against you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa shuddered and threw her head back, hitting against the door with a dull thud. Lea yanked her shorts and boxers down, Lexa’s half-erect cock springing out and lightly slapping her against her cheek, streaking precum against her skin. “Mmm, big Lexa.” She smirked, peeking at the brunette through her thick eyelashes. “You don’t mind if I suck this cock, right?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh, fuck no.” Lexa groaned, and Lea parted her lips and took the thick head inside her warm mouth. “<em>Shit</em>,” the brunette mumbled, her eyes never leaving Lea’s, the way she stared up at her with hunger and intent. Lea took Lexa’s dick deeper, her tongue caressing the underside of her thick shaft. Precum beaded at the head, and Lea immediately licked it away, causing Lexa to shudder.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She bobbed her head, humming as every inch pushed past her slick lips. Lexa grunted, grasping the back of Lea’s head and began to move her hips, dragging her thick meat along the length of her tongue. She used deep strokes, thrusting enough so Lea’s nose grazed her lower stomach with every thrust. “You’re such a good cocksucker, Lea.” Lexa said with a small smirk. “Get up here for a bit.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lea raised her brow at Lexa’s sudden take-charge attitude. Still, she rose up, and squealed when Lexa picked her up and threw her on the bed. She followed after her, cock bobbing between her legs and gliding easily against Lea’s smooth inner thigh. Moaning at the sensation of Lexa’s ridged dick, Lea reached between her legs and pulled her panties aside. “Put it in me.” She husked, low and deep, her mouth tracing Lexa’s ear.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa pressed a kiss along Lea’s neck and kissed her, smoothly sliding her cock inside her already slick pussy. Grunting, Lexa kissed Lea, her tongue slipping between her lips to trace the sharpness of her teeth, while the dark-haired woman wrapped her arms tight around her neck. “Shit…” Lea gasped when Lexa started moving, pumping her hips roughly, slapping against her thighs. Lexa grinned, tugging at her plump bottom lip with her teeth, pounding into her. “Holy <em>fuck</em>, Lexa!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Humming, the brunette hooked one of Lea’s lengthy legs over her shoulder, allowing to fuck into her deeper. Lexa kissed her roughly, all teeth and tongue, making Lea shudder and clamp her dripping pussy around her cock. She reached between Lea’s legs and teased her clit, rubbing it in firm circles. “Show me how you come, Lea.” Lexa murmured, all husky and rough into the woman’s ear.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Shrieking as her orgasm collided into her, Lea arched her back and clung to Lexa. Her pussy squeezed Lexa’s cock in its tight muscles as she came, wave upon waves crashing over her, leaving her breathless.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It took Lexa a few more pumps until she’s groaning and her warm load is pulsing deep inside Lea. The dark-haired woman hummed, grazing her nails along Lexa’s jaw, pussy muscles milking her dry. Lexa smiled and pecked her lips a few times before pulling out of Lea and pulling her shorts back up. “Clean me up.” She said softly, spreading her legs. Lexa merely raised a brow and crawled between her legs. “Just <em>clean</em>. Don’t make me come again or I won’t be able to stand up.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The brunette grinned and Lea squealed, closing her legs. “I’m serious, Lexa!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Okay, okay.” She kissed Lea’s legs until they fell apart, and she flattened her tongue against her folds, licking in bold strokes. Lexa lapped away the mix of their cum, until Lea was short of breath. She pulled away, nipping Lea’s inner thigh once. Lexa fixed up Lea’s panties before helping her sit up. “You good?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh, <em>yeah.</em>” Lea smiled and looped her arm around Lexa’s neck. “Help me up.” Instead of just helping Lea stand, Lexa pecked her cheek and carried her up, legs wrapped around her waist. Lea giggled and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, while she fumbled with the door until it opened.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa carried Lea like that and the finished filming their scenes in the motel room quickly. The entire time, Lea would find some excuse to rub up against Lexa. The brunette, knowing completely well what she was doing, would lean in every chance she got, and would sink her teeth right into the meat of Lea’s neck, causing her to throw back her head and moan.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They filmed throughout the rest of the day. They finished the car scenes and just finished up the scene where they danced in the middle of the road, along the side of the dusty road. With the sun settling towards the horizon, leaving the cloudless sky dimly lit, the bare spattering of stars starting to appear, Lea went up to Lexa and whispered softly in her ear. “Come to my trailer after five minutes.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Nodding, Lexa watched the blonde saunter away, her hips swaying in that pair of tiny jean shorts. Lexa conversed with the others for a bit before excusing herself and walking into Lea’s trailer. She knocked, and as soon as she did, it opened and she was yanked inside by an eager Lea whose mouth was immediately on Lexa’s, kissing her greedily.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I almost couldn’t resist mounting you right then and there.” Lea panted, yanking Lexa’s shirt so she could rake her nails against the defined plane of her abdomen. Lexa landed on the small couch and Lea straddled her lap, reaching down to fumble with her shorts. “I couldn’t stop thinking about your big dick inside me, Lexa.” Lea sucked in a harsh breath, cupping the brunette’s jaw. She scratched along her cheek, lines of red trailing after her nails as Lexa grasped Lea’s ass, squeezing it in her greedy palms.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa grinned and nibbled on Lea’s earlobe. She yanked her shorts completely off and dragged her fingers along Lea’s folds. “Mmm, already this wet, huh?” Lexa held up her fingers and scissored them before Lea, showing her juices as they cling against Lexa’s fingertips. She licked them clean and reached back down to rub Lea’s clit. Lexa scooted her hips forward and leaned back against the couch. “Let me taste you first. I want you to come all over my tongue before I fuck you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Smirking, Lea kicked off her shoes and stood on the couch, her pussy straddling Lexa’s waiting tongue. She lowered herself on her mouth, squealing as Lexa eagerly lapped at her dripping thighs, her tongue swirling around her stiff clit. Lea grasped Lexa’s brunette locks and humped against her mouth, eyes never leaving Lexa’s dark, green ones.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh… Oh <em>fuck!</em>” Lea bit her bottom lip in case anyone could hear her moans from outside. “Eat that fucking pussy.” She squeezed her thighs against Lexa’s cheeks, giggling at the look of pure bliss in her face. “You love that pussy? You love how I taste, hm? You pussy <em>slut</em>.” Lea teased, pulling back a bit to lightly smack her cheek. She mounted her tongue once more and shrieked, Lexa’s tongue slipping inside her slippery hole.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em>Shit</em>, Lexa!” Lea gasped, her hips squirming and bucking. Her legs tensed and quivered. She curled into herself, grasping handful of Lexa’s hair as she continued lapping at her hole, curling inside her to lick her spot. “I’m <em>fuckin</em>’ coming…”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She gritted her teeth and she gushed in waves, surely coating Lexa’s lips and chin and cheeks. Lea squeezed her eyes shut, jaw dropping at the continuous wave of pleasure that wracked her frame. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Lea panted, dismounting from Lexa’s mouth that was <em>really</em> drenched with her juices. “So good.” She smirked, leaning in to lick Lexa’s cheeks clean.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Ride my cock, Lea.” Lexa whispered as she tugged her shorts off. She grasped her dick and pumped herself a few times, her eyes locked with Lea. The dark-haired woman smirked and straddled her lap and positioned the head of Lexa’s cock against her entrance, and <em>sank</em> down on her rigid meat.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Fuck <em>yes</em>…” Lea threw her head back, exposing her neck to Lexa. She immediately launched herself forward, mouth latching on the exposed skin. She wrapped her arms around Lexa’s head and rocked her hips, as if she was just dancing. But it made Lexa groan in deep pleasure, her fingers digging into the flesh of Lea’s plump ass. “Love this big dick stretching my wet pussy open.” She panted. “<em>Fuck </em>me.” She hissed, slapping Lexa’s cheek again. “Give me your cock, Lexa.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa growled and took Lea’s wrists and restrained them both behind her back. She flipped their positions so that Lea was pinned on the couch. Lexa sucked harshly on her pulse point and pounded her hips into Lea’s pussy, her leg hiked up so she could go deep, knocking the air out of Lea’s lungs. “Oh god…” Lea arched her back and wrestled her arms out of the restraint to grasp the back of Lexa’s neck. “I need you to come inside me again.” Lea husked. “It felt so fucking good when you did it before, Lexa. I need it. I need to be filled—<em>oh!</em>”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa took Lea’s clit between her fingers and rubbed her roughly until Lea was screaming and gushing all over her pumping cock. The brunette kissed her in order to swallow her moans and cries, as her dick pulsed out thick ropes of cum deep inside Lea’s grasping pussy.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Slumping on top of the smaller woman, Lexa sighed and kissed Lea’s collarbone, her neck, her breasts where she could feel the fluttering of her rapid heartbeat. “You’re fucking amazing. I have half the mind to bring you home with me.” Lea said, grinning.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Then do it.” Lexa whispered, smiling against Lea’s lips as they kissed like they had all the time in the galaxy. “Take me home.” </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. give and take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Lexa is a virgin but not for the reasons people assumed, which was: she’s a frigid and religious girl. It’s not the only reason, anyway—she also has a penis.</p>
      <p>So when she finds out that captain of the loser squad Clarke Griffin has a penis too, Lexa seeks out Clarke’s help in achieving her first sexual experience.</p>
      <p>Alternatively, Lexa thought she’s a top but oh, how wrong she was.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Chapter tags: anal sex, blowjobs, rimming,</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
  <hr/>
</div><p> </p><p>Lexa tightened her ponytail and checked her appearance in the mirror. She reapplied her lipgloss and smoothed out her cheerleading uniform and her skirt. She made sure that her shoelaces are tied in perfect bunny ears and her shoes were a spotless-white. She lifted her gym bag to her shoulder and with a deep breath, exited the girls’ bathroom. Outside, girls were lined up and squirming to keep their bladders in check.</p><p> </p><p>“You can use it now,” Lexa said in passing as she made her way down the hall. She shouldered past people—teenagers just like her. She did not bother hiding her disgust while she looked past some of them. These sweaty teenage boys with their rampaging hormones, talking about some Hollywood girl they dream of fucking, or the next video game, or some TV show, Lexa did not care. Though when she passed by a cluster of <em>losers </em>whispering about the glee performance they all had to bear witness to the other day, where Clarke Griffin and her merry band of misfits sang about sex and <em>pushing it </em>… The way Clarke thrust her hips in an exaggerated motion was something Lexa had to furiously rub out from her mind.</p><p> </p><p>And by <em>rub out </em>, of course she meant, <em>masturbate </em>.</p><p> </p><p>She spent hours in the bathroom of her house, stroking her own hard dick at the mere remembrance of Clarke in that weird getup she had (suspenders? kneepads? Who thought this was a good idea?). Lexa thought about her sprawled legs, and how she, Lucy Lexa Woods, would be the one doing the thrusting. With her eyes squeezed shut, she imagined Clarke’s small and delicate palms (manhands? Nothing but her personal brand of blasphemy) moving up and down her rigid cock, milking her. And it was the thought of Clarke shutting up via her cock in her mouth, the way those full lips wrapped around her meat, that made Lexa lose control. As she watched the evidence of her sin of lust disappear into the tub drainage, Lexa felt frustrated over the entire fact. Over Clarke’s existence, over her insecurity over her own anatomy. </p><p> </p><p>Hence Lexa Woods’s virginity had, by now, reached mythic status.</p><p> </p><p>She was, after all, the hottest girl in school. Therefore, everyone—and she meant <em>everyone— </em>wanted a piece of her Cheerio skirt to call their own. The truth was, Lexa did not feel comfortable being naked in front of anyone, let alone some jock, as was expected of her. This <em>was </em>high school, and hierarchies were meant to be maintained, as they were established for a reason.</p><p> </p><p>But that was neither here nor there. Back to the nerds whispering about Clarke. </p><p> </p><p>“She might be a lesbian,” one of the nerds who wore taped-up glasses and a shirt with a pocket protector strapped to his chest pocket. “I saw her slinking away with,” he wheezed, and Lexa rolled her eyes at the sheer slowness all their conversations might take. “Octavia Lopez in the Cheerios locker room.”</p><p> </p><p>At this piece of vital information, Lexa gritted her teeth. But remained quiet to keep listening.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? Well, could be that Octavia’s about to give her the,” again, the panting. Where was this kid’s inhaler? “Smackdown, as she liked to say?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so. I was taking account of any and all visible limbs and let me tell you,” this dork with the broken glasses pushed it up higher on his nose. “Clarke’s left hand was <em>definitely </em>taking a piece of that… crunchy… toast!”</p><p> </p><p>A chorus of lustful groans and dreamy sighs. Lexa rolled her eyes again. Upon seeing a passing cluster of Cheerios, she blended in with them. Raven noticed her first and she immediately threw her arm around Lexa’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, L!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Raven. Can we talk?”</p><p> </p><p>They parted from the rest of the squad and Raven leaned against the wall of lockers, her blue eyes startlingly bright and curious. “What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“You and Octavia are <em>close </em>, right?” Lexa hoped that Raven wouldn’t be her usual, airy self. Lexa knew the taller brunette well enough that she knew that Raven had moments of rapier-sharp lucidity, where Raven would pick up on something she missed, like a multi-layered joke, or an allusion to some obscure vein of science. </p><p> </p><p>“Yep, we are!”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know she has a thing going on with that… With Griffin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke? Of course I do—I introduced them to each other.” Raven bounced on the balls of her feet. She beamed. “Why, you want in on it too?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Lexa spluttered. “No way in <em>hell </em>, Raven!”</p><p> </p><p>The taller brunette giggled. “You’re so funny whenever I bring up Clarke. You get all red and angry.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well… She’s an annoying loser. And if Octavia is seen with her, does she know what it’ll do to her reputation?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure O knows,” Raven said while she twirled her brunette locks around her index finger. “But I think she doesn’t care at this point. Clarke’s dick game is too good for O to care.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s ears began to ring. “Dick… game?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, like… thrusting technique.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t <em>know </em>, Raven,” Lexa sighed in exasperation. “But backtrack a bit… Did you say Clarke has a dick?” Her voice lowered to a whisper. Her heart pounded hard and hot in her chest. </p><p> </p><p>Raven looked at Lexa in horror after she realized what she just said. She gripped Lexa’s arm, her nails digging into her skin. “If you tell the school I’m going to be so mad at you. I shouldn’t have mentioned it in the first place. Clarke is <em>soooo </em>going to hate me!”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t tell,” Lexa said, and she meant it sincerely. If anyone knew about <em>her </em>, she could already imagine the fallout, the horror. She shook her head—great, now she’s empathizing with Clarke? “I thought Octavia and Puck were together?”</p><p> </p><p>Raven scrunched her nose together. “No, she doesn’t like Puck. If you’re looking to have sex, please don’t go to Puck, okay? He’s bad in bed.” Raven looked at Lexa, and the head cheerleader squirmed under such inquiring eyes. “Hey, if you’re looking to lose your virginity, why don’t you go to Clarke?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s jaw dropped. “ <em>What?! </em>Who said anything about—I don’t—”</p><p> </p><p>The taller brunette rubbed Lexa’s shoulder and led her further down the hall to their next class, which already started. “It’s okay, L. She’s <em>really </em>good. You want me to be there when she does it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Lexa shrieked. She felt harrowed, as with most conversations she had with Raven. “Look, it’s fine. Don’t mention that we had this conversation to anyone, is that clear?”</p><p> </p><p>Raven gave a sharp salute, her heels clicking together. “Yes ma’am.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>+</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It felt utterly lucky that Lexa had history class with Clarke as their final class of the day. She sat diagonally-behind the shorter girl, and with all the courage she could muster, she tapped her on the shoulder. Clarke did a swift turn, hair fanning behind her. It aerated her scent into the atmosphere—a mix of sweat and something floral.</p><p> </p><p>“May I help you, Lexa?” She asked, her words well-enunciated. It used to bother Lexa a lot that she could hear each distinct sound whenever Clarke talked, found it to be the most difficult thing to block out the sound of Clarke’s speech. Lexa figured it’s for her aspirations to be in theatre. Not that it changed her feelings much. </p><p> </p><p>“I have something I’d like to… discuss with you. Later. Can I come over to your house?” Lexa blurted these things all at once, lest her courage leave her, lest the fear and trepidation swallowed her whole before she could even get a word out.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s proposition clearly startled the girl, but she nodded anyway. “Okay. Are you going to take your car or will you ride with me?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>+</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They met at the parking lot when everyone has left, so only their two cars—Lexa’s red Beetle and Clarke’s surprisingly subtle and not-garish blue Mini-Cooper—remained. Lexa waited in her car until Clarke emerged from the school and headed into her own car. They didn’t discuss anything further—Clarke simply pulled out of the school parking lot, with Lexa trailing behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s neighbourhood was situated not far from Lexa’s. The houses mostly looked similar, except for a few personalized embellishments here and there. The walkway that led to the Griffin’s porch was trimmed with rose bushes, and some flowers were unfurled at the moment, giving the air a floral, heady redolence. Lexa parked by the street, wary that someone might recognize her vehicle and the fact that she parked near Clarke’s house. She shook her head to try and rid herself of further paranoid thoughts and followed Clarke into her home.</p><p> </p><p>The entryway was clean except for a smattering of shoes scattered across the floor. The hallway opened into the living room, where photos of Clarke were abundant, from her childhood to her present state. The kitchen had a breakfast nook, a coffee machine, a microwave, and a few other paraphernalia on the counters. Clarke stopped in front of the fridge and took two bottles of apple juice from within. One she handed to Lexa.</p><p> </p><p>“Hungry? I can make you a sandwich while you sit and tell me what it is you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa nodded and hopped on the high seat of the breakfast island. “Why did you trust me when I asked if I could come over? For all you knew, I was leading the entire squad here to make fun of you or bully you or… <em>something </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you didn’t,” Clarke shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“Still, you took the risk.”</p><p> </p><p>“And we’re all the better for it,” Clarke retrieved some bread, butter, and cheese to make Lexa a grilled cheese sandwich. “Besides, some of the Cheerios—I won’t name any names—say that your ice queen facade is plainly that—a facade.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess,” Lexa said with narrowed eyes. “Octavia said that.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke flushed and nodded. “With supporting evidence from Raven.”</p><p> </p><p>“Those traitors,” Lexa said, though there was no vehemence whatsoever in her tone. She watched Clarke without saying anything. Watched her make her a perfectly-toasted sandwich with cheese picturesquely dripping from the edges. Clarke placed the plate before Lexa and declared a fork test. She dragged the tines of the fork across the surface, and the sandwich was then deemed crispy enough. Lexa laughed at Clarke’s theatrics and took a bite.</p><p> </p><p>“Yum,” she moaned in delight. “I’m not really allowed to eat anything this good and greasy. Cheerio diet, you know. But this is worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke sat across from Lexa while sipping her apple juice. Lexa let her watch her polish off the food, thanking her again while licking her fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>“Now will you tell me what all this is about?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised you haven’t cuffed me to this table to start interrogating me,” Lexa remarked with a casual, unbothered air. She rested her elbow against the surface of the breakfast table and rested her chin against her palm. “It’s bothering you, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke huffed. “Yes. What is head cheerleader Lexa Woods doing sitting on my breakfast nook—hell, in my house—at her <em>behest </em>?!”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s features went from lazy, smiling, and amused, to deadpan serious. A ferocious transformation, she knew, and she saw its effect on Clarke’s face, clear as the night sky in some rural town in Ohio. The look of a doped-up puppy, stuffed full of treats, to that of a feral hound, all fierce eyes and bared teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever we discuss here does <em>not </em>leave this house. Does not get written down anywhere. Do you understand? One whiff I get that you mention this to anyone that is not me—you’ll be meeting Saint Peter.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s brows furrowed. “Who’s Saint Peter?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa was visibly taken aback. “You don’t know—he’s, you know, the guy who stands in front of the gates of heaven to allow you in—I know you’re Jewish, Griffin—it’s just a metaphor!”</p><p> </p><p>“And metaphors are important,” Clarke nodded sagely. “But wait,” her eyes softened. “You think I’m going to go to heaven had I subscribed to your religious tenets? Lexa, that’s so sweet!”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa groaned in frustration, eyes rolled to the back of her head. “Clarke, focus!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay,” Clarke laughed and clasped her hands together, the length of her forearms and elbows resting atop the smooth wood counter. Their hands nearly touching. “I’ll remain quiet until you’ve said your piece, Lexa.”</p><p> </p><p>At this, the brunette cheerleader sighed with equal parts trepidation and irritation. She met Clarke’s gaze with matching intent in her clear green eyes. “Don’t get offended about this, but Raven kind of let it slip that you have a penis,” she said in a rush. “And I swear to god, mine or yours, that I won’t tell anyone.” She saw Clarke pale and Lexa grasped the hand that was <em>right there </em>in front of her. “I <em>promise </em>, Clarke. No one will hear about it from me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Clarke swallowed hard, the skin of her throat flexing. She looked visibly shaken, and Lexa could only imagine what it felt like. Well, she’ll find out soon enough, given what she was about to admit.</p><p> </p><p>“And… I wanted to tell you—that you’re not alone in the anatomy department.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s brows furrowed. She looked at Lexa. Blinked once, blinked twice. And then the dawning light of realization. “ <em>Oh </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa nodded and released a shaky breath. “Yeah. I have a penis too. But that’s not why I’m here—well, not the only reason. I wanted to know if… you’d help me lose my virginity,” she cleared her throat. Saying the word felt so uncomfortable, felt so archaic, but here she was, still faintly believing it to be something sacred. “or something. I don’t know who else I can trust.”</p><p> </p><p>“Some of the Cheerios are open to the idea of having sex with a girl who happens to have a penis,” Clarke pointed out. “Like Octavia, for example. And Raven.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, so I’ve heard. But this is different.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see how,” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand, and the brunette made as if to release her palm, but the smaller girl held fast. “But if it makes you feel comfortable, I’ll help you.” She flashed a small smile. “I can’t believe I’m taking head cheerleader Lexa Woods’s v-card. Whatever <em>that </em>is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” Lexa sputtered, unable to believe how easy that was. The thought of having another person, most of all Clarke, touch her cock made her breathless. “When? Now? Right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Relax,” the singer grinned. “How about a date first? This Friday at six. I’ll pick you up.” She paused, her smile deepening. “My parents won’t be home that weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, today’s <em>Monday. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke hopped off the stool and walked so she stood behind Lexa. She pressed a kiss against the nape of Lexa’s neck, exposed by her high ponytail. The brunette shuddered and made to spin around in her seat, but Clarke pressed her chest against Lexa’s back to keep her still. “Then I guess you’re going to have to wait, won’t you, Lexa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you being a tease right now?” Lexa sputtered. To which, Clarke merely shrugged. “That’s a little cruel, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll live.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not even a kiss or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Something between them had changed, and Lexa noticed. As did Clarke. A playful banter borne of sharing a secret, a promise, an anticipation for things to come. A burden had been lifted, and Lexa truly felt she could be herself in the presence of another—she just never thought it would be with <em>Clarke </em>. Lexa hopped off the breakfast stool and took Clarke by the hand to pull her closer against her body. Both girls smiled in the privacy of their new intimacy. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, maybe one kiss. It’s getting late.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa glanced out the window and sure enough, the earth finished revolving enough that the sun no longer illuminated the horizon. The light-sensitive porch lights went on, and the clock on the stove read six p.m. “You’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t I always?” Clarke said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be cute,” Lexa picked up her gym bag and walked towards the front door, vaguely forgetting that her hands remained linked with one Clarke Barbra Griffin. Her arm reached its extent, and she was pulled back into the girl’s embrace. Lexa, being a couple of inches taller than Clarke, tilted her head downwards to meet her gaze. Clarke palmed her cheek, rose to the  tips of her toes, and kissed Lexa.</p><p> </p><p>But the warmth of her mouth was gone as soon as Lexa felt it. Clarke stepped back with a knowing smile, arms clasped behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Why you…” Lexa growled, taking a step towards Clarke, but the girl giggled and stepped back. “Come back here!”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke laughed. “One kiss is all you get from me, Lexa. You’re going to have to wait until Friday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I at least get a kiss every day leading up to Friday?” The brunette girl whined.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re acting like you’ve never been kissed before,” Clarke observed with an amused smile. “When I know for a fact that you’ve kissed a grand total of two boys.”</p><p> </p><p>“They did nothing for me, I guess. I’m always scared to start enjoying anything and they would find out about me.” Lexa sighed. “I never trusted them, so I always put a stop to things before anything gets out of hand. With you, it’s different. You know about me and that makes this something brand new altogether.”</p><p> </p><p>“I must say, your honesty is quite refreshing,” the dark-haired girl said. “Does it have something to do with the fact that I am now your confidant?”</p><p> </p><p>“Does it matter? I really won’t get another kiss, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who would’ve thought Lexa Woods can be a little needy,” Clarke smirked. She approached Lexa again and, with her arms resting on the brunette’s shoulders, she pressed a lingering kiss against Lexa’s waiting mouth. Their lips stuck together in a way that weakened Lexa’s knees. She stepped back with a soft sigh. “Better?” Clarke asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Lexa licked her lips. “Okay, I’ll see you in school tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke waved. “Yes you will. Drive safe!”</p><p> </p><p>Thus began The Wait.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tuesday. Lexa passed by Clarke’s locker in the wee hours of the morning, unable to forget what transpired between them. In the middle of that surprisingly empty hallway, Lexa came up behind Clarke and kissed her cheek. Then went off, ponytail and cheerleading skirt bouncing as she bounded like a deer running away for dear life.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>Wednesday. Lexa knew Clarke went to school a little early on Wednesdays to rehearse whatever song she intended to present during glee. The Cheerios also happened to have practice at six in the morning. So at seven, a full hour before classes started, with Lexa finished with drills, she carried her sore body to the auditorium where Clarke was in the middle of the song.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa climbed up to the stage from the ramp off to the side. Clapped when Clarke finished singing. “You sound great.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke beamed. “Why thank you, Lexa.” The brunette, aware of how much in the open they were, how if anyone walked in the would be immediately seen, felt tense. Only to have said tension dissipate when Clarke rose to the tips of her toes. Kissed her so well and so thoroughly that she forgot for a brief moment that other people existed in the world.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Thursday. Clarke was walking past a broom closet with its door partly open when a hand darted out and pulled her within its cramped confines, the scent of cleaning materials—soap, ammonia, and toilet cleansers—thick in the air. Inside was Lexa, and the head cheerleader spared no moment kissing Clarke senseless—all eager lips, tongue and teeth, moaning into the smaller girl’s mouth. Clarke kissed back, arms around Lexa, her mouth parted to suck on the brunette’s plump bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>“One more day,” Clarke gasped, a blissful smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“One more,” Lexa murmured, and kissed Clarke again.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>Friday. Lexa waited in the parking lot for Clarke to emerge from a glee club meeting. She approached the girl and eased her burden of the armful of sheet music that she carried. </p><p> </p><p>“What in the world are they making you do in glee club? This has to be a whole ream of printing paper.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s in preparation for Sectionals,” Clarke said as she opened up the back of her car. Lexa placed the papers inside a box. “Thank you for your help, Lexa.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re still on for tonight, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I <em>am </em>a woman of my word.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Lexa was aware of how other members of glee club—Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, and Tina, specifically—watched them from behind the hatchback of Kurt’s car. “Your friends are being a little creepy.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re only ensuring my safety.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, it’s annoying because it means I can’t kiss you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can wait a few more hours, I’m sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Lexa scowled, and from the corner of her eye, she saw Artie began to wheel himself over, only to be stopped by Mercedes. “Well, I better go. Sit in my house. Wait for you to show up.”</p><p> </p><p>“If only the world knew of your tendency for dramatics, Lexa. No one would believe me if I told them.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re damn right,” Lexa made a habitual step closer to Clarke, and from afar she heard a muffled yelp from the cluster of Clarke’s friends who continued to spy on them from behind Kurt’s car. “Don’t be late, Griffin.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t. Wouldn’t want to make you sad.” Clarke teased. Lexa glanced at Clarke’s friends, at the look of terror on their faces. She shot them a glare and returned to her own car to drive back to her house. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>+</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Once home, she made herself a snack to tide her over until dinner came around. She did her homework, but after a few hours of trigonometry, Lexa gave up and headed upstairs to the bedroom to decide on what to wear. She decided on a navy blue dress with fine white polka dots spattered across the fabric, and a white cardigan. She laid out the clothes on the bed and took a shower.</p><p> </p><p>For a minute, under the hot stream, Lexa contemplated grasping her cock and rubbing one out so that she wouldn’t be too eager for Clarke. She resisted, though now the thought of dry-humping, of pressing her cock against Clarke’s own, made her shiver. Made her cock rise into half-hardness like a waxing moon. She sputtered under the hot spray of water and thought about Finn, about Puck, <em>someone </em>, to get her cock back to its flaccid state. </p><p> </p><p>It barely worked.</p><p> </p><p>She wrapped a robe around herself and dried her hair into its natural gentle curls. She applied makeup to her face to highlight her features, and wore the attire she chose. Lexa grabbed her purse and headed downstairs to wait for Clarke, just as her mother came home from work.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Lexa! You look lovely. Are you going on a date?”</p><p> </p><p>She hesitated for a beat, hoping that her mom didn’t notice. “No, just hanging with my friend.” A pair of headlights illuminated the bay windows of the living room. “I think that’s her. Don’t wait up, mom. Bye!”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa pulled on her shoes and scurried out the door before her mother could say anything. Flushed from the fear of potentially being found out, Lexa rushed over to get on the passenger’s side of Clarke’s car.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you watching the driveway?” The smaller girl asked in clear amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“No—I mean, I just so happened to see you pull in. My mom just got home,” Lexa huffed, heart still racing in her ribs. “Anyway, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke reversed out of the driveway as fast as she pulled in. “You look lovely, Lexa. As always.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa blushed and looked at Clarke. She wore a plaid skirt and a plain white shirt. Lexa saw her wear this attire before. “Thanks. You look cute too.”</p><p> </p><p>They drove in an easy silence. Lexa looked out the window just as Clarke pulled back into her own driveway. “Um, Clarke? Did you forget something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope!” Clarke got out of the car and went around to open the door for a confused Lexa. “I know I said we’d go on a date, but… I know we’re both hiding this… <em>relationship </em>we have between us at the moment. And Lima on a Friday night… There’s not a lot of places we can go without us seeing anyone from school. So… I hope my house is a good enough place for a first date?” Clarke asked, offering her hand to Lexa, who took it.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so thoughtful. It’s definitely more than good enough,” Lexa said, kissing Clarke on the cheek as she stepped out of the vehicle. Together they walked inside Clarke’s house. On the dining table covered with a white cloth were candles, a bountiful bouquet of assorted flowers. Lexa shrugged off her cardigan which Clarke took to hang up on a coat hook. She ushered Lexa towards the table and pulled her chair out for her. “What are we having for dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“I made spaghetti. With meatballs on the side, for you.” Clarke reached into the oven set to the warming setting and revealed a dish filled with the food. “I hope you like it.”</p><p> </p><p>For drinks, Clarke poured Lexa a tall glass of a mixed fruit juice. They ate and talked with a casual air, as if one of them was not about to be railed into the bed by the end of the night. </p><p> </p><p>“By the way, did you bring any spare clothing?” Clarke asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Should I have?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought maybe you’d want to sleep over,” Clarke said, dabbing the corners of her mouth with a smile. “Though it should be fine. You can sleep naked, since my parents won’t be home until Monday morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa nearly choked on a meatball.</p><p> </p><p>For dessert, Clarke made chocolate pudding in individual cups. Lexa relished the silken texture of the pudding, surprised upon finding out that it was made out of tofu. </p><p> </p><p>Lexa brought their dishes to the sink, much to Clarke’s insistence that she need not lift a finger for anything. “Shut up, Clarke,” Lexa said as she rinsed the plates and the bowls the pudding was served in. “It’s the least I can do.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>+</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>With her heart racing inside her chest, Lexa followed Clarke up the stairs to her room. Her eyes trained on the way Clarke’s short schoolgirl skirt swayed in such a way that Lexa could nearly see her panties. They were white, and someone Lexa did not believe to be herself longed to bury her face up Clarke’s skirt. Some pervert had infiltrated her brain and it was equal parts horrifying as well as exciting. </p><p> </p><p>She bit her lip when Clarke pushed the door open and turned to face her. Lexa pushed the door behind her to a close. And for that moment, they only stared at each other, willing the other to make the first move.</p><p> </p><p>But both of them acted.</p><p> </p><p>Their bodies collided. Clarke boldly grasped handfuls of Lexa’s brunette hair, and Lexa clung to Clarke’s waist like it would save her from drowning. Clarke fell back on the bed, and Lexa, her erection already announcing its presence, ground against Clarke’s hip. She felt Clarke smile against her mouth, and Lexa had to fight a blush, fight back the instinct to pull away out of embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>But it seemed that Clarke read her mind. “Don’t be shy. I know it’s difficult. Your instincts are telling you to hide, but,” she cupped Lexa’s cheek, and the brunette leaned into her touch, kissed her palm. “You’re a beautiful girl, inside and out.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know what I was thinking?” Lexa asked with a quirked brow.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke shrugged. “I’m sort of a psychic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Lexa said with a laugh, and the tension roiling in her gut dissipated.</p><p> </p><p>They kissed again. Lexa shivered from the sensation of Clarke’s soft lips, how they dragged without resistance against hers. She never thought she’d enjoy kissing, never thought that it could feel this good. With Clarke, it was all breathy sighs. And she smelled so good. So good in fact, that Lexa had to tear her mouth away from Clarke for a minute just to burrow her nose against the spot behind her ear and <em>smell </em>her.</p><p> </p><p>At which, Clarke giggled. She stroked the nape of Lexa’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa pushed her hand up Clarke’s white shirt. It was tight on her. Tight across her chest, where Lexa could see her pebbled nipples through the shirt. She tried not to stare—really, she did—but Clarke lifted her shirt above her chest to expose her gorgeous naked tits. Lexa drooled, but had the presence of mind to wipe the drool from the corner of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>She nuzzled between the space of the soft flesh. Let her mouth drag against Clarke’s tits to take a nipple into her mouth. Below her, the girl groaned, her cock in her tight boxers distending the fabric so it formed a tent in her skirt. Lexa leaned back, felt the hardness of Clarke’s cock dig against the flesh of her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we please get naked?” Lexa murmured. “I want to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke nodded eagerly. They shyly removed their clothes in silence, only their heavy aroused breathing creating any semblance of sound in the room. They faced each other, their erect cocks decreasing the distance between them. “Oh, you’re big.” Clarke said with a delighted lick of her lips. “I must say, I’ve been imagining what your cock could possibly look like since you told me about it…” She pressed her own cock against Lexa’s and rubbed the two stiff stalks of meat, thrusting to grind them together. Clarke then sank on her knees in front of Lexa and the brunette fought back a whimper. Clarke’s face was so close to her dick, could feel her hot breath on her balls. Clarke curled a hand around Lexa’s meat and that first full touch of a person other than herself made Lexa lightheaded, eyes rolling to the back of her head.</p><p> </p><p>But when Lexa glanced down, she instantly met Clarke’s eyes. That was when Clarke decided to open her lips, take Lexa into her mouth. Her tongue, soft and warm like a sun-soaked petal. Wet like it just rained. Her lips wrapped around her cock and made Lexa weak. Her legs turned boneless.</p><p> </p><p>She staggered back to sit on the edge of the bed, Clarke never letting her cock out of her mouth. “Oh Jesus,” Lexa groaned. She clutched at the sheets of the bed and bit her lip hard. Clarke began to bob her head. Sucking so her cheeks hollowed, her fist twisting and stroking the rest of Lexa’s shaft, that which she couldn’t encompass with her heavenly mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa was getting head. She never thought the day would come.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe how good that feels,” Lexa whispered, her voice hoarse. She caught a glimpse of her cock now and then, spit-slick and throbbing in Clarke’s hand and mouth. Her balls tensed, so that when Clarke cupped it in her free hand, Lexa bucked sharply with a gritted moan. “God, Clarke. Your <em>mouth </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke smiled—as best as she could with a thick cock in her mouth. Lexa’s whimpers and moans only encouraged her, and in her eagerness, took the length of Lexa’s erection in her mouth, so the head rubbed against the back of her throat. Her lips, pressed against Lexa’s crotch.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em>fuck! </em>” Lexa gasped. Clarke took Lexa’s hands and moved them to her head. The brunette’s eyes darkened from arousal as she held either side of Clarke’s head and guided her mouth, up and down, the length of her shaft. “I’m going to...” She slumped backwards, hips arched towards the ceiling, towards Clarke’s sucking mouth. And shot what felt like her weight in semen into the girl’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>All of which Clarke dutifully sucked out of her. The sensation was akin to having one’s soul vacuumed out—equal parts pain and pleasure. Lexa squirmed, gasping, while Clarke kissed the length of her cock, curled her tongue against the swell of her balls. Clarke grasped the backs of Lexa’s knees, pushed her legs up high, her toes curled in delirious pleasure. Her tongue caressed the space between Lexa’s balls and her asshole, until Clarke’s firm, wet tongue stroked the brunette’s ass.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s eyes shot open and she bit back a deep moan. Though when Clarke teased the tip of her tongue into the pucker, she couldn’t hold it in. She moaned out a desperate and guttural sound that bubbled from the pit of her stomach. Her cock, rigid and impatient once more.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke raised her head and rested her chin against Lexa’s inner thigh, her smooth cheek against the brunette’s testicles. “When you imagine losing your virginity, how did you picture doing it?” The tip of her index finger slipped into the waiting tightness of Lexa’s asshole. </p><p> </p><p>“ <em>Wuh </em>—What do you mean?” Lexa stuttered through Clarke’s manipulations. She picked up Lexa’s cock in her hand to casually stroke it up and down. “Like…”</p><p> </p><p>“What position did you take when you imagined this day, Lexa?”</p><p> </p><p>“O-on top, I guess?”</p><p> </p><p>“So you want to fuck me?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa blushed hard and her cock pulsed at the thought. “Well… If that’s cool with you…”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke giggled and crawled on the bed beside Lexa and kissed her cheek. “That’s good; that means my preparation will not be for naught.”</p><p> </p><p>“Preparation…?”</p><p> </p><p>That was when Lexa noticed the bejewelled heart sticking out of Clarke’s ass. She stammered out a series of nonsensical sounds. “Would it fit?”</p><p> </p><p>“It better. If not, I’ll <em>make </em>it fit.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa smiled at that. “Such determination,” she murmured, leaning into Clarke to kiss and nuzzle her cheek. “But I want to… you know… do what you did to me—to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to suck my cock, Lexa?” Clarke smiled, her tongue peeking out between rows of straight teeth. “I want to hear you say it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re horrible,” Lexa groaned. She took a deep breath. Looked Clarke in the eye, and through the blush on her cheeks, said, “I want to suck your cock, Clarke.”</p><p> </p><p>A soft moan escaped Clarke’s lips, and a surge of power enflamed Lexa’s chest. She grinned. “You like dirty talk, huh? I should’ve known.” She leaned to kiss Clarke’s cheek, nibbled on her earlobe. Fingers caressed the planes of her back. Lexa figured that the things she would say next was not from someone outside of herself—was her own consciousness, after all. “I want to take your cock in my mouth, suck on it until you can’t help but fuck my mouth. Want to swallow your cum, Clarke.”</p><p> </p><p>“ <em>Fuck </em>,” the profanity escaped Clarke’s lungs like a gasp. She attacked Lexa’s mouth, devoured her tongue and pushed her to lie flat against the bed. Clarke lay on her back and Lexa positioned herself in between her legs. Clarke’s erection towered between them. “You better deliver, Lexa Woods.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s hot when you use my full name like that,” Lexa smirked, though she was nervous. This was, after all, her first time—being face to face with anyone else’s genitalia. What if she was no good with pleasing Clarke? The blonde caressed her cheek and offered a consoling smile.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way for you to be bad at it—except if you bite down. Which, <em>please </em>don’t do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa laughed. “Obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>She curled a hand around the base of Clarke’s cock. “Don’t go comparing me to how Octavia gave you head, alright? She’s obviously more experienced than I am by years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Octavia who?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa raised her brow and smirked. “Correct answer.” </p><p> </p><p>She guided the tip of Clarke’s cock into her mouth, tasting the salt, the mild bitterness, the tang of sweat on Clarke’s skin. It stretched her mouth, not enough to make her jaw ache, but <em>enough </em>. Lexa looked upwards, saw the intensity of Clarke’s eyes, and had no choice but to blush. Lexa cupped Clarke’s full and heavy balls, allowed her fingers to graze against the anal plug lodged inside her ass while she worked on taking all of Clarke’s cock into her mouth. It was not as long as hers, but it was thick. Its girth would surely feel like being stretched to capacity. Lexa squirmed at the imagined sensation, and suddenly she longed to sit on Clarke’s cock, feel her stretch her out, have Clarke keep looking at her the way she was doing now—with reverence, as if she was a god.</p><p> </p><p>Spit flowed out of Lexa’s mouth in a steady stream, coating Clarke’s shaft with it. She wrapped both hands around the thick meat so only the head was exposed. Lexa suckled, nipped the crown with her lips, all while twisting her wrists, fisting Clarke’s cock. She could tell how the smaller girl struggled to not fuck into her mouth with the way she squirmed, with how she grasped handfuls of the bedsheets. The spit-slick sounds of Lexa’s fists and mouth on Clarke’s cock, paired with Clarke’s moans, filled the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Lexa, you feel so good,” Clarke groaned, low and deep. “I’m going to fill up your mouth. Gonna come…” She locked eyes with Lexa, her pupils fully blown and dark. Her lips parted as she took in shallow breaths. In her hands and in her mouth, Lexa felt Clarke’s cock pulsate, and salty cum shot into her throat. She choked in surprise but was able to roll with the punches, her throat flexing in time with Clarke’s bucking, as her load shot out of her twitching dick.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa released Clarke’s meat, which was still stiff and glossy with spit and cum. She climbed to be level with Clarke, who had a look of bliss across her features. “Well, I’m assuming that was a decent experience,” Lexa teased.</p><p> </p><p>“It was amazing, Lexa. You’re very talented.”</p><p> </p><p>“At sucking dick?” Lexa snorted. “Some talent.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke grinned and rolled onto her elbows and knees, her ass and its delectable curve swaying before Lexa whose eyes glazed over from the vision. The plug still lodged in her ass. Clarke reached towards her nightstand and tossed Lexa a bottle of lube. “I wouldn’t know how to start.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do your instincts tell you?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s mind ran blank, propelled by gut feeling, by desire. She knelt behind Clarke and trailed kisses along her spine, the swell of her ass, her thighs. She bit Clarke’s butt and soothed it with a lick. Beneath her, Clarke hummed and squirmed in visible delight. “Good, good,” the girl panted, one hand reaching down to stroke her cock, but Lexa knocked her hand away to take over stroking her shaft from base to head, and back down again. “Keep going—do whatever you want to me, Lexa.”</p><p> </p><p>That tone of resignation in Clarke’s voice, her total abdication to Lexa’s hands, filled the brunette with such erotic zeal that she made a low growling noise and took Clarke’s testicles in her mouth. Her tongue hovered around the rim of Clarke’s stretched asshole while she nudged and gently pulled at the plug. Clarke squirmed, her hips faintly moving to fuck into Lexa’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa eased the anal plug from Clarke’s hole, and the sight of the winking muscle made her head spin. She uncapped the lube bottle, squirted some on her hand and pushed a digit in the warm, grasping hole. If the sensation was unbelievable around her finger, how much better would it be if it was around her cock?</p><p> </p><p>With the way Clarke squirmed and humped against Lexa, she had half the mind to stop teasing and bury the entire length of her cock inside her. But on the flip side, she wanted to tease Clarke forever. </p><p> </p><p>In the end, Clarke’s incessant begging and her throbbing erection won the mind games. Dribbling more lube in Clarke’s ass and on her cock, Lexa situated herself behind Clarke, the tip of her cock nestled between her ass cheeks. The sight alone made Lexa want to come, but as it was turning out, everything about Clarke brought her to the brink of shooting her load all over her gorgeous ivory skin skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” Lexa asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been ready for the last five minutes, thanks to your ungodly teasing,” Clarke grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa laughed and guided the tip of her cock inside Clarke. The warmth that kissed her cockhead made her whimper, and a long moan escaped her lips. “Fuck, oh <em>fuck… </em>” she whispered, her eyes focused on the way her cock stretched Clarke’s asshole, reamed her open until the tightness encased most of her length. “Clarke, what the <em>fuck, </em>” She said, as if accusing Clarke of feeling too good, for being too damn sexy that Lexa’s brain blanked every time she moved, however minuscule the movement may be. </p><p> </p><p>“ <em>Take </em>me, Lexa,” Clarke complained, her ass wriggling against Lexa’s hips, burying Lexa’s dick all the way inside her. “Or do I have to ride you myself?”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette grasped Clarke’s waist and thrust in slow motions, trying to get the rhythm and the movement right. Given how ecstatic Clarke’s ass felt around her cock, it then came as no surprise that she neared orgasm already, and so soon. Lexa pulled out of Clarke, repositioned so she spooned the smaller girl, her cheek resting against Lexa’s forearm. Lexa slipped back into Clarke’s pliant ass and humped her while her face was buried against her neck, inhaling the faint citrus smell of her skin.</p><p> </p><p>“‘m gonna come,” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s neck. Clarke reached back and grasped the hair at the back of Lexa’s head, pulled her into a sloppy kiss to swallow her moans. Lexa fucked her, gripped Clarke’s thighs to keep her still, her balls tensing. Her toes curled. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my <em>god, </em>Clarke…” Lexa gritted out as she yanked her cock out of Clarke’s slick hole. She watched as her cum unloaded all over Clarke’s hard cock and balls. Lexa shivered as she jerked herself to emptiness.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep fucking me,” Clarke husked, taking Lexa’s cock from her grasp to guide it back into her quivering hole. Lexa let out a harsh, broken moan, her hips involuntarily bucking her cock deep into Clarke. “ <em>Yes </em>, fuck me, Lexa. I want to come too…”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa grasped Clarke’s thick meat to stroke it as she fucked the dark-haired trembling girl, though her own oversensitive cock made her entire body seem to vibrate. She breathed in Clarke’s sweat, kissed all over her face until Clarke gasped. Nails dug into Lexa’s arm, and Clarke shot her thick cum all over her own stomach. </p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds of catching her breath, Lexa eased her cock out of Clarke and kissed her cheek. “You’re amazing,” she whispered, clearly in awe of the diva as she nuzzled into the thick forest of her hair.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke giggled and craned her neck to kiss Lexa on her lips. “I’m happy you approached me. If I can help it, every girl’s first time should be a pleasurable experience.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa was silent for a few moments. If this was just Clarke doing a public service, then who was she to desire to keep the diva to herself? “I know it might be a bit too soon but… Will you fuck me next?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke grinned. “I thought you’d never ask.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>+</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Once sufficiently re-hydrated and after a quick shower together to rinse off the cum and lube off their bodies, Lexa climbed Clarke’s bed on her elbows and knees to be prepared to get fucked.</p><p> </p><p>Behind her, Clarke fisted the length of Lexa’s cock and spread her ass cheeks. Lexa felt so exposed, but it didn’t matter because Clarke’s tongue on her hole made her legs weak. How she prodded and licked her open, coaxing her muscles to relax, made her gasp, all breathless. She fucked into Clarke’s hand, felt the precum dribble out of her cock to aid Clarke’s stroking of her. </p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, Clarke’s tongue was replaced by her fingers. Clarke used one, and soon enough, two, to curl against the spots inside Lexa that made her jump, or made her cock jump. It ached a little, to be stretched, but the image of Clarke’s thick meat spearing her open filled Lexa with an anticipation that made precum stream out of her. She panted, her cheek against the pillow but her ass high in the air, begging for Clarke’s expert touch.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so gorgeous,” Clarke murmured, kissing the base of Lexa’s spine. Behind her, Lexa felt the silken heaviness of Clarke’s cock. How it pressed into her ass, aided by the lube. Lexa held her breath, but Clarke stilled. “Lexa, you need to breathe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” she gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, it’s better if you do,” Clarke rubbed the planes of her back. She pushed her cock further into Lexa’s ass, and the stretch made her weak, made her see stars behind her eyelids. She felt positively reamed, opened, ready to take in whatever Clarke was willing to give.</p><p> </p><p>It took Clarke a few thrusts until Lexa is begging for more. “Fuck me, Clarke. Your cock feels so good!”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke lifted herself onto her feet so she mounted Lexa. She grasped the back of the brunette’s neck as if she pinned her down into the bed, but with minimal force. She fucked Lexa, made her feel a multitude of pleasures at once. Clarke pushed Lexa’s legs down so she lay flat on the bed, with Clarke on top of her, humping her while kissing and breathing into her neck, about how gorgeous she was and how eager she was to take her cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Yesyesyes,” Lexa whimpered. “Stretch me open, baby.” Her legs began to tremble, and the tremors eventually climbed the length of her body. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck, you’re getting tight…” Clarke grunted, lifting herself onto her knees to give herself more leverage to fuck into Lexa. “Did you just…”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa grinned, her eyes half-closed. “Yup, I just came…” She glanced down to space between herself and the bed, drenched with her cum. “Sorry, I’ll do your laundry or something—ah!”</p><p> </p><p>Grasping a handful of Lexa’s hair, Clarke nibbled and sucked the shell of her ear, her neck. “Don’t worry about it, baby,” Clarke whispered, and Lexa squirmed beneath her. “You can come as much as you want, I don’t care. I only want to make you feel good.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaching underneath Lexa, Clarke grasped her cock and pumped it until Lexa was squirming, trying to escape her hand, but it only drove her ass into Clarke’s thrusting cock. She came again, her mouth agape in a silent scream, ropes of her semen spurting all over the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“So damn hot,” Clarke groaned. She sped up her thrusts, holding Lexa down, while the brunette whimpered and moaned into a pillow. Clarke buried her cock as deep as she could go inside Lexa and came with a guttural moan, cock pulsing with every spurt she unloaded deep inside the brunette. She kept thrusting, as if she wanted to drive her hot load deep inside Lexa.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke collapsed on top of Lexa, breathing heavily. “So, which position did you prefer?” </p><p> </p><p>Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek and laughed. “Don’t make me say it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I’ll say it for you,” Clarke grinned. “Lexa Woods’s a bottom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Lexa said, shivering when Clarke eased her cock out of her ass. She lay on her back and Clarke cuddled up beside her. “Thank you for doing this for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke opened one eye and kissed Lexa’s collarbone. “I can never say no to the prettiest girl in school. But, just so you know, I’d be happy to do this again with you, Lexa. And again, and again… If we are both in agreement.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa was silent for a few seconds, a smile of relief across her lips. “I’d like that a lot.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. blast from the past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Clarke and g!p Lexa are married. During a bout of spring cleaning, Clarke finds some of her old clothes hiding in the back of their closet. She tries them on: plaid skirt, white collared shirt under a reindeer sweater, white knee-high stockings, complete with a headband.</p>
      <p>Lexa walks in on her and she ravages Clarke.</p>
      <p>+ Clarke has an exhibitionism kink.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>In the middle of the bedroom she shared with her wife, Clarke laid out the clothing she wanted to organize. She mostly dealt with her own clothes by sorting them in two piles on the floor: to ‘donate’ and to ‘keep’. She held up a tiny black dress and, guessing from how high the cut of the hem was, and how flimsy it looked, it was from her high school days.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Ah, so I’ve stumbled on that era…” Clarke folded the short black dress and added it to the ‘keep’ pile. She sorted through a variety of her old clothes, wondering distantly as to why she still had these clothes from high school in her New York apartment, as a married woman. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She had to pause through sorting her clothes when she came upon a particular outfit. She caressed the tight-knit of her favourite reindeer sweater. She smiled to herself as she took off her shirt and pulled on a white button-down shirt, and the dark green reindeer sweater over it. She removed her shorts and tugged on a high-waisted plaid skirt. She grew in height since then, she assumed, given how high the skirt hem rode on her thighs now. Clarke also wore her old white knee-high stockings. To complete her look, she found a black headband and wore it atop her head, then surveyed her appearance in the mirror.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa entered the apartment and saw that Clarke was home, judging from her shoes by the door and her coat on the rack. She eagerly shrugged off her jacket, dropped her keys in the bowl, and hurried down the hall, pausing only to drop her bag off at her home office. She entered the master bedroom and her jaw fell at the sight she beheld.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke. In her clothing of high school yore. All legs and knee-high stockings. Nerdy sweater. The <em>shortest </em>plaid skirt. That headband.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa’s mind ran blank. That was a lie. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess, and they all revolved around Clarke looking positively ravishing. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Their eyes met in the mirror. Clarke spun and cried, “Lexa! You’re home—”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The brunette grabbed Clarke and threw her on the bed, pinned her with her body so her wife wouldn’t get away. Underneath Lexa, Clarke squirmed and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck. “Hi.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa’s mind lagged. “Uh, hi. You look…” How could she describe Clarke, this outfit, and what it did to her?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Your dormant desires for my younger self are showing, Lexa,” Clarke giggled. She shifted her leg so her thigh caressed the growing erection in Lexa’s black pants. “This is how I know you always had a crush on me even if you won’t admit it. Remember this outfit? You used to insult it a lot.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Back when I was repressed, yes,” Lexa looked down at Clarke with loving, admiring eyes. “But <em>god </em>, Clarke… I want to eat you alive,” she buried her face against Clarke’s neck to mouth at her skin. Clarke squirmed and giggled through the tickling sensation of Lexa’s lips and tongue and teeth dragging against her pulse.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Then <em>eat </em>me,” Clarke murmured against Lexa’s ear, and the brunette shuddered. She kissed Clarke, deep and unhurried, yet with the urgency, the threat of her desire growing unmanageable, impossible to control. “What are you waiting for?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I don’t think the Clarke Griffin who wore these clothes would say that,” Lexa teased.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh, is that how you want to play it?” Clarke closed her eyes and the transformation was subtle, yet palpable for a Clarke Griffin connoisseur like Lexa. Clarke’s shoulders straightened, the corners of her eyes softened, and her smile grew tight—not necessarily tense but the dimple on her cheek became more pronounced. “Hello, Lexa. Would you kindly put your face between my legs and lick my <em>mmmmph</em>!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa interrupted her with a kiss, her fingers digging into Clarke’s ribs to tickle her. “That’s hot, but I didn’t mean say it like how sixteen-year old Clarke would.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You want me to act all shy and virginal?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You’ve never been shy in your life. And didn’t you say girls want sex just as much as guys do?” </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke giggled and cupped Lexa’s face in her hands. “Tell me your fantasy, baby.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You’re my fantasy,” Lexa grinned, and Clarke rolled her eyes, though they both knew that she internally swooned. “I just want you as you are. Wearing knee-highs and this short skirt,” her hand slid up Clarke’s skirt to grip her ass. “And this dorky sweater.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek and slid down to get on her knees on the floor. She grasped Clarke’s waist and flipped her over so she lay on her stomach, her ass level with Lexa’s face. Lexa stuck her head up Clarke’s skirt, and she guessed Clarke looked back towards her because she burst into laughter. She nuzzled Clarke’s panties, her nose tracing the outline of her pussy lips over the thin fabric. Her teeth sank into the soft skin of Clarke’s ass, as Lexa pulled Clarke’s panties down her legs, caressing her knee-high covered legs on the way.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke spread her legs after she kicked her panties aside to keep herself stable. And to give Lexa an unabashed view of her pussy lips, her asshole, knowing that her wife needed a few seconds of shameless staring and drooling over her holes before she did anything further.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“God fucking damn…” Lexa moaned, grasped her wife’s thighs and buried her face against Clarke’s ass. Her tongue licked a wet stripe along her mound, her clit, to her pussy hole. Lexa licked the rim of Clarke’s cunt, teased it to feel her wife squirm. The brunette buried her face there, licking and nipping Clarke’s pussy, relishing her salty, tangy taste. Without daring to unlatch her mouth from Clarke, Lexa wrestled with her jeans and kicked her boxers off to grasp her hard cock.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She stroked the length of her shaft from base to tip while she tongued Clarke’s stiff clit. Lexa licked a wet stripe from Clarke’s clit to her ass, moaning when Clarke gasped and bucked back to press more firmly against Lexa’s playful tongue. Lexa released her cock and grasped Clarke’s ass cheeks to keep her butt pried apart. She tongued Clarke’s asshole, the tip working into the clenched hole to ease it open. Her spit made it easier, and the fact that Clarke was relaxed. Lexa fucked her tongue into Clarke’s loosened ass, two fingers easing inside her drenched pussy with ease.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke wanted to do a split, anything to get Lexa’s tongue deeper inside her. Feeling her wife’s fingers nudge the mouth of her womb, the pads of her fingers stroking her spot, made her crave everything more. She glanced towards the gap in the curtain and saw that someone who lived in the building beside theirs was at her balcony two floors above, smoking a cigarette. Clarke bit her lip and arched her back, glanced over her shoulder, and giggled at the sight of Lexa and the expression on her face: that of sheer bliss, with her tongue working deep into Clarke’s butt. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You look good like that, baby,” Clarke said, breathless.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa looked up and slipped her tongue out of Clarke’s ass with a smirk. “With my face between your ass? How was your day off, by the way?” She asked, and resumed licking her wife’s ass and finger-fucking her pussy.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Releasing a shaky breath, Clarke tried to focus on words and not the sensation of fullness Lexa always imparted on her. “I-it was good. I got a lot c-cleaned up.” Lexa mumbled against her ass and Clarke giggled at the tickling sensation. “W-what?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You watched that Marie Kondo Netflix special, didn’t you? And that’s why you were cleaning the closet and stumbled upon this outfit.” Lexa caressed Clarke’s stocking-covered calves for the umpteenth time, and it made Clarke raise a brow but said nothing to address it.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yes, but what of—<em>ah!</em>—it?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"No reason," Lexa laughed and began to finger-fuck her in earnest. Clarke’s thighs quivered and with her face buried against the pillow, cried Lexa’s name as she orgasmed. She humped Lexa’s fingers to prolong the leg-shaking pleasure that wracked her entire body. And when Lexa yanked her fingers out of her pussy with a slick sucking sound and replaced them with her hard, pulsing cock, Clarke gasped sharply, more cum flooding out of her. Her pussy walls flexed and squeezed Lexa’s cock buried balls deep inside her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You okay?” Lexa leaned over Clarke’s back and kissed her heated cheek.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke glanced out the window and noticed that the woman she saw there before now leaned against the rung of her balcony. Watching her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Uh-huh,” Clarke replied, her voice trembling, just like her legs. “Do I feel good for you, Lexa?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Always,” Lexa mouthed at Clarke’s neck and ear, her hips rutting slow and deep into her wife’s ass, her dick barely sliding out of Clarke’s slippery pussy as the tip of it nudged the mouth of her womb. “You always feel like heaven to me.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I make you feel dead?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“No,” Lexa laughed. She dragged her cock out of Clarke’s pussy, and eased it back inside her, Clarke’s walls accepting her cock greedily. “You make me feel <em>so </em>alive. Look, how are you talking?” She grasped the hair at the back of Clarke’s head and tugged, so Clarke’s back arched a little and Lexa could kiss her—awkwardly, due to the angle, but they’ve been kissing each other far too long to care about being suave. Lexa then grasped the back of Clarke’s neck and pinned her rough against the bed and pounded into her, Clarke crying out and moaning as Lexa’s thick, heavy cock stretched her open.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke’s frame quivered at the roughness, at the desperation in Lexa’s movements. She glanced again at towards the window and the voyeur was still there. Staring. Watching her with such intense eyes. A loud moan tore through Clarke’s throat. She keened, and with a sharp gasp, had one of the most intense orgasms of her life. Her entire body shook as wave upon wave of roiling pleasure started from her pussy and travelled down the length of her legs, then to her upper body. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>In Lexa’s eyes, Clarke with her attire from her teenage years, made her insides burn with a desire so intense that the vision of Clarke laying on the bed, her ass in the air, her hair mussed, her headband askew made her feel so close to coming already. She kissed all over the back of Clarke’s neck and along her ear. The clamping of Clarke’s walls around her cock became too much to handle. “Can I come on your face, baby? Please?” She husked, her thrusts taking on a more desperate pace. Lexa was not above begging, either.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>A lazy smile formed on Clarke’s features. “Is that one of your fantasies, baby?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>With a shaky whimper, Lexa yanked her wet cock out of Clarke and grasped her wife’s hips to flip her onto her back. Clarke looked up at Lexa with her beautiful eyes, her mussed hair. Her parted lips and tongue <em>waiting </em>for Lexa’s load.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh fuck you,” Lexa muttered, straddling Clarke’s chest, the blushing tip of her cock aimed at the woman’s mouth. She barely had to stroke her cock. She grasped the head, twisted her wrist once, twice, and when Clarke gave her balls a rough squeeze—her nails dug into the base of Lexa’s cock—Lexa curled into herself and shot thick ropes of her cum all over Clarke’s face  and mouth, wheezing, “oh god, <em>Clarke </em>, holy fucking <em>shit </em>…”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Her cum streaked Clarke’s chin, her cheeks. It dripped along her jaw, as Lexa pumped her pulsating erection to milk herself dry. Once no more cum shuttled out of her cockslit, Clarke raised her head, sucked it deeply that Lexa collapsed forward, barely able to hold herself up with her shaky arms.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa rolled off Clarke, her breasts heaving with every intake of breath. The dark-haired woman curled up beside her with a proud grin across her face. “How was that for you, Lexa?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Really good,” Lexa opened her still-dazed eyes. “How was it for you?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>A blush crept on Clarke’s cheeks. “It was fantastic,” she glanced at the window and saw that their voyeur had disappeared.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You keep looking at the window. Should I remember to close the curtains?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke sat up to wipe the cum off her skin. “N-no, in fact… I’d like to open the curtains more. If you don’t mind.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She glanced at Lexa who looked at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. “Is that so?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Is that… Do you not like that?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa smiled and sat up. She kissed Clarke’s brow and removed her headband. Kissed her cheek, her neck, her throat, and eased the sweater off her heated body. “I’m not particularly <em>into </em>it, but I’m not repulsed by it either. So I think I can handle it, miss exhibitionist.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“That’s <em>mistress </em>exhibitionist to you,” Clarke bent down to remove her stockings but Lexa stopped her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Leave ‘em on. I like them.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke giggled. “Of course you do.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>That left Clarke in a white button-down shirt, her plaid skirt, and knee-highs. Lexa looked up and down her body, biting her lip. “I don’t think younger Lexa could’ve handled you back then.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I couldn’t have handled her either, to be fair,” Clarke cupped Lexa’s jaw and kissed her, her soft mouth caressing Lexa’s with familiarity that made Lexa’s blood boil. She buried her fingers in Clarke’s thick head of hair and stroked her scalp. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Have you had lunch?” Lexa asked, and Clarke shook her head. “Shall we, then?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You want me to keep wearing this outfit?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Humming, Lexa shook her head. “Nah, but you can definitely keep the knee-highs on and I won’t complain.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Dressed now in pink shorts and one of Lexa’s Yale sweaters, and still in her knee-high stockings, Clarke followed Lexa to the kitchen where her wife, dressed in sweatpants and a Wicked shirt, prepared a radicchio and goat cheese salad with some type of walnut dressing. Clarke dipped a finger into the bowl of the dressing to taste it, and smacked her lips. “Needs more acid.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yes dear,” Lexa grinned and squeezed another half a lemon into the dressing.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke applied vegan butter to thick cuts of sourdough loaf and toasted it in a grill pan. Her veganism was less stringent now though—she still won’t eat steak, but when it comes to <em>some </em>dairy, as long as it was from a sustainable and environmentally-conscious farm, she would be more than happy to eat it.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa plated the salad and Clarke rubbed garlic on the warm, coarse surface of the toasted bread. They carried the plates of their food to the dining table and sat down to eat. Clarke propped her legs up on Lexa’s lap, and the brunette caressed her stocking-covered legs, her calves, the bottoms of her feet.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“We’re having a book launch on Friday. Will you come? It’s at Book Hermit, at eight.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Ooh, I’d love to. Will Kino be there?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa playfully rolled her eyes and wiped the corners of her mouth with a napkin. “Yes, they would be. The book launch is for one of their authors.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yay, I’m excited. Haven’t seen them in a while.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You just want Kino to stroke your ego, I bet.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke grinned and stuck out her tongue. “I will neither confirm nor deny.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Together they cleaned up the dishes and the kitchen. While Clarke washed the dishes, Lexa finished clearing out the ingredients and the mess off the counter. Once done, she pressed her body against Clarke’s back to nuzzle her neck. She slipped her hands up Clarke’s shirt and stroked the smooth, warm skin of her belly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Then Lexa’s fingers dipped into the garter of Clarke’s shorts to stroke the bare mound of her pussy. Clarke squeaked and flicked water at Lexa’s face. “Let me finish this,” she scolded. Lexa laughed, kissed her cheek.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Meet me in the bedroom when you’re done.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke had half the mind to watch Lexa go, see that swagger reminiscent of her head cheerleader days. But she had the mental strength and fortitude not to look. As the sound of Lexa’s footsteps receded, Clarke breezed through the rest of the dishes without her wife’s roaming hands distracting her. She dried her hands and, with an anticipatory heart, crossed the length of the hall to their bedroom.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>When she entered, she found Lexa sitting on the armchair, her back towards the window. The curtains parted just enough to show Lexa with a backlit glow of the late afternoon sun. She was back to being naked. Her thighs spread, her hand stroking the full length of her erection in a lazy, languid pace. Clarke bit her lip at the sight, closed the door behind her. Lexa crooked her finger to draw Clarke in, and the dark-haired woman, half-enthralled, approached to sit on Lexa’s lap. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa unbuttoned Clarke’s white shirt but didn’t push them off her shoulders. She kissed Clarke’s throat, her collarbones. She licked Clarke’s clavicle, moaning when the diva dragged her stiff nipple along Lexa’s jaw to guide the bud into her mouth. Lexa grasped Clarke’s ass under the skirt and peeled her panties off. She ran her hands all over Clarke’s calves and tickled the soles of her feet. Clarke dragged her pussy lips along the underside of Lexa’s cock to coat the shaft with her slick cum.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke rocked her hips so the head of Lexa’s dick caught against her entrance. She bucked, gasping as it breached her eager, grasping hole. She sank down on the length, her elbows resting on Lexa’s shoulders, fingers buried in brunette locks. She tugged Lexa’s head back and kissed her mouth, all lips and tongue. She pulled at the brunette’s bottom lip with her teeth, her pussy grinding hard against her wife’s hard cock.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke glanced at the window and saw that the voyeur from before was back, smoking another cigarette. She sat on a rickety-looking chair, an elbow against the rung of the balcony. She blew a puff of smoke from the corner of her mouth, her eyes trained on Clarke.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You’re clenching,” Lexa sang against Clarke’s tits, grinning up at her. She glanced behind them and saw the woman up on her balcony. “Ah, I see.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What?” Clarke stammered and blushed. She kissed Lexa again and bounced on her lap in earnest, Lexa grasping her ass to guide her movements. Her fingers grazed the puckered hole of Clarke’s ass and she pushed a fingertip, slick with Clarke’s cum, into her butthole. Clarke moaned at the feeling and proceeded to bounce harder and rougher on Lexa’s cock.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa smacked Clarke’s ass—it was loud, but it didn’t hurt. Clarke whimpered at the eroticism of it and buried her face in Lexa’s neck. But her wife was having none of it. She grasped the hair on the back of Clarke’s head and tilted her head back, forcing her to see that their voyeur continued to watch them. “You wanted someone to watch, so you better give them a show, Clarke.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>With a shaky breath, Clarke leaned back, her white button-down shirt framing her toned body, her tits, her adorable stomach. Lexa had a ferocious look in her eyes—one that clearly expressed her desire. She grasped a breast and played with her nipple, meeting Clarke’s downward movements with an upward thrust of her own.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’m coming,” Clarke whimpered, her movements became more erratic, desperate. She glanced at the woman who watched them and her pussy walls clamped at the intensity and heat she imagined in the voyeur’s eyes, seeing Clarke orgasm. “Oh <em>yes</em>, Lexa… Oh my god…”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa smirked up at Clarke and gripped her ass to keep her still. She fucked Clarke through her orgasm, the wetness of her pussy made her breath shaky. “So goddamn tight, baby… You want me to shoot my cum up your pussy right? Want me to fill you up? <em>Fuck </em>, I’m gonna flood that pussy with my load...”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Please,” Clarke wheezed, her thighs quivering. She tilted her head back, bounced on Lexa’s cock as hard and as fast as she could that another orgasm started to build up inside her. “Please, Lexa. I want you to come inside me—”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke was cut off as she came again. She screamed, her legs trying to close, but couldn’t as Lexa was between her legs. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and pounded into her pussy. And with a strangled groan of Clarke’s name, Lexa buried her cock balls deep inside her wife and shot her load. The tip of her cock rubbed against the mouth of her womb. Thick, warm spurts drenched the inside of Clarke’s cunt, as Lexa grunted into her, thrusting upwards even though there’s no more left of her cock to fuck into Clarke.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Collapsing on top of the panting brunette, Clarke grasped her jaw to guide her for a kiss. She chanced a look towards the balcony and saw that the voyeur left. It was nice that the voyeur somehow knew when to watch, and when was a good time to leave. As much as Clarke loved performing the intensity and the eroticism of sex, this intimacy of post sex was something she only wanted to share with Lexa.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa eased her cock out of Clarke and carried her to the bed where they cuddled. “For the record, I don’t want to be watched making love <em>all </em>the time. In case you were wondering.” Clarke said with a yawn.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I can imagine,” the brunette spooned Clarke and nuzzled into the nape of her neck. She deftly unhooked Clarke’s skirt and eased it off her hips so she now only wore the white shirt and the stockings. Lexa stretched out her left arm so Clarke could lay her head on it. Her right hand caressed Clarke’s side, her hips, her thighs. “You’re going to finish cleaning the closet, right?” Lexa asked. Right now, the state of their bedroom was as if a hurricane blew through their closet. Piles of clothes were on the floor, at the foot of the bed, by the windowsill.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Clarke? Clarke?” Lexa whispered. “I know you’re only pretending to sleep. You won your EGOT but <em>I </em>can <em>tell</em>.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke giggled and squirmed in place to turn around and face Lexa. “But baby, I’m so tired.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You’re such an ass,” Lexa pinched Clarke’s butt, which she wriggled to entice her wife. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Which is good for me because you like butts.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Fine. <em>W</em><em>e</em>,” Lexa stressed, “are going to clean this up after a nap.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yay,” Clarke said, and sighed a happy sigh when Lexa pulled her close and pulled a blanket over their bodies.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. never a one time thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
<p></p><div class="summary module">
<p></p><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Summary: Sequel to Chapter 55 - not a one time thing.</p><p>In which Clarke and punk!Lexa formed a friends-with-benefits relationship, Clarke hates to be denied orgasms, and Lexa "makes an honest woman" (Clarke's words) out of Clarke.</p><p>Chapter Tags: rimming, oral sex, a mild foot/knee-high fetish, denied orgasms, semi-public sex.</p></blockquote></div></div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Early morning at McKinley. With the hallways still void of the rambunctious population of teenagers, Clarke enjoyed the silence on her way to her locker where she liked to begin her day. There she opened her planner, took her books that she required for her morning classes. As she wrote down a song idea that inspired her on her way to school, she heard footsteps that approached her. It grew louder, louder, louder, until…</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hey, Clarke,” the sultry, low voice of Lexa Woods pierced her revery.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke spun and took in the sight of her ‘friend’. Still with brown hair, wearing ripped-up black pants, a jean jacket, and a plaid shirt. Lexa had the self-assured grin that Clarke enjoyed to see, but she liked kissing it off her mouth more. Grasping the collar of Lexa’s jacket, she pulled her into a deep kiss. Since they started having regular sexual encounters, Lexa stopped smoking, thanks to Clarke’s demands. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Good morning to you too,” Lexa drawled, her arm looping around Clarke’s waist so their bodies pressed together. Her hand rested on the small of the diva’s back and kissed her again. Lexa covered her body with hers, kept her flush against the wall of lockers as her soft mouth teased Clarke’s lips with tender nibbles and breathy moans. Lexa’s hand, ever the explorer, climbed up Clarke’s sweater. Her nails dragged along the part of Clarke’s chest where her bra rested.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Lexa, not here…” Clarke whimpered, though her eyes were barely open and she clung to Lexa like a raft in the middle of a raging ocean. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Then where?” asked the emerald eyed girl, her smirk against Clarke’s jaw.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Auditorium. <em>Now</em>.”</p>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>Clarke had no idea she would ever become someone like who she was now, sneaking backstage in the empty school auditorium closet to be fingered by Lexa Woods while she whispered dirty, <em>filthy </em>things in her ear.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Spread those gorgeous legs for me,” Lexa murmured, her hot breath intense against Clarke’s neck. She spread her legs, her plaid skirt riding up her ivory skin thighs. Lexa caressed the shape of her calves, her thighs. Fingered the now-sheer fabric of Clarke’s soaked panties. “God, Clarke…”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I told you to hurry,” whined the girl with her legs spread wide open. Lexa’s nails dragged against her panties, and through the fabric, it sent a ripple of exquisite pleasure through her clit and up her spine. Lexa grasped a handful of Clarke’s hair—not hard to hurt but enough to make her open her eyes and see blazing green eyes watching her. Kisses and bites wandered down the column of her neck, while the brown-haired girl tugged Clarke’s panties aside, spread thickened pussy lips apart to rub the pad of her middle finger against Clarke’s erect clit.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The diva shuddered. Hips bucked into the contact. She opened her mouth to <em>beg, </em>to <em>plead </em>, but Lexa covered her mouth with hers. The tips of her fingers danced against the drooling hole of Clarke’s cunt.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I can <em>feel </em>it clenching,” Lexa grinned. “Like your pussy is trying to suck me in, to get my fingers in that hole. What do you think? Should I give it what it wants?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“It’s so weird that you’re talking about my pussy like it’s a separate entity from myself,” Clarke deadpanned. “And for the record, yes <em>I</em> <em>do</em> want your fingers fucking into me. Don’t you want to feel how wet I am, Lexa?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke used her trump card—her sweet, virginal and innocent tone. Knew that would get Lexa’s attention, the pervert. Clarke, to go in for the kill, batted her eyelashes and stuck out her bottom lip by a centimetre. The way Lexa’s eyes flashed. The way her jaw clenched. The way she pressed her forehead against Clarke’s. The way her two fingers slipped easily inside Clarke’s slick heat like it was <em>nothing </em>. Clarke gasped and Lexa smirked, but really, who was winning here?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em> Yes, </em>” Clarke whimpered, her nails biting against the nape of Lexa’s neck. The slippery sounds of fingers fucking into her cunt drove her wild, paired with Lexa’s fingers curling inside her, Clarke was driven to breathlessness. “It feels so good,” she moaned in such a visceral, throaty way that Lexa bit her lip and increased her pace. With every rough thrust of her digits, her palm clapped Clarke’s clit. “Oh god… Lexa your <em>fingers </em>,” Clarke murmured with her lips against Lexa’s.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What about ‘em?” Lexa asked as if it was just a conversation about homework. “You want it harder?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Harder, faster, <em>rougher </em>, baby,” Clarke begged, her thighs burning from keeping them spread to the limit. “You know how much I love it when you get rough.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I do know that,” Lexa said through a strained voice. Clarke chanced to look down and there she saw the suggestion of her cock bulging in her pants. Lexa rested her brow against Clarke’s shoulder. Nibbled at the diva’s neck, and alternated it with bites and suckling. Bracing against the desk where Clarke sat, Lexa pounded her fingers into Clarke’s clenching hole until the diva’s back arched. “Oh, are you coming for me, baby girl?” Lexa slowed her pace and dipped only her fingertips into Clarke’s dripping hole to catch against the rim of her entrance.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yes, <em>yesyesye— </em>oh <em>fuck </em>you—“</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I hope so.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Lexa, you fucking <em>jerk </em>!” </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yeah, yeah. I’ve heard all your insults,” Lexa kissed all over Clarke’s face. If Clarke wasn’t so damn close to coming, she would’ve found it endearing. “What if I don’t let you come, huh? Make you wait until lunch, or after glee.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke’s entire body was seized by trembling. Her toes curled in her Mary Janes, her breath quivering like the rest of her. Lexa caressed Clarke’s calves over her knee-high socks with the hand that wasn’t between her legs and playing with her drenched hole. “Lexa, I’d <em>die</em>.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I love it when you’re dramatic.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You mean like, all the time?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa stiffened, her dilated eyes wide. She cleared her throat and tried to regain some semblance of control from the interaction. In Clarke’s internal monologue, she was dancing a jig at the implication. Lexa slipped her fingers out of Clarke and licked them clean—not to be seductive or anything, since she wasn’t even looking at Clarke. The brown-haired girl hesitated and before Clarke could speak, Lexa got on her knees, lifted Clarke’s legs over her shoulders, and licked her pussy in long, flat strokes of her tongue. She teased Clarke’s clit with her lips, tongue swirling around the diva’s entrance. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Her head thrown back, Clarke dragged her fingers through brown locks. She gripped either side of Lexa’s head and <em>humped </em>her tongue like a desperate, wanton woman—which she <em>was— </em>hoping to sneak an orgasm.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>But Lexa could read her like a Broadway marquee in neon lights. She gave one lick to Clarke’s swollen pussy lips and pulled back with a catlike grin. “You taste so good.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yes, well, why don’t you go down on me some more?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa laughed. “But you’ll come.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Exactly!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I already made up my mind to be a tease today,” Lexa fixed Clarke’s panties. The smaller girl winced—her panties were cold from being soaked with her cum and it was uncomfortable. So was being on the brink, her clit pulsing, her pussy wanting to be filled. “Is that okay?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke breathed shakily and nodded. “I suppose. What’s the point of a friends with benefits relationship if my <em>friend </em>won’t even let me reap the <em>benefits</em>?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa pressed a kiss to her brow with a laugh. Helped her off the desk she was sitting on, an arm looped around her waist to keep her steady. “I promise I’ll give you the benefits later. Times two.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’ll hold you to that. Meet me here during lunch?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>A smile too soft for words made its way on Lexa’s lips. “Not even a herd of hockey players can keep me from you.”</p>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>It was abject misery. Clarke constantly worried that when she sat on a chair, her  panties would leave wet streaks on the plastic. Whenever she shifted in her seat, she felt her swollen pussy lips, slick from her cum, rub together, creating a friction that she so wanted to pursue. But she didn’t want to be the type of person who humped the edge of a plastic chair—in school, no less—in hopes of an orgasm.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>During classes that she shared with Lexa—who still sat at the back and not beside her, Clarke pouted—she could feel the intense gaze of the brown-haired girl burning the back of her head. Clarke was in the middle of taking copious notes on the ATP cycle when her phone vibrated in her skirt pocket. A wandering thought floated in her mind—what if she used her phone to orgasm? The thought made her cringe as she checked the message. That would be so unsanitary.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You doing okay over there? You keep squirming.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke huffed and rolled her eyes.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clearly not, Lexa. I’m so turned on</p>
  <p>Every move I make distracts me</p>
  <p>I might murder someone if I don’t come soon</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Not me, I hope</p>
  <p>Who would make you come if I die?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>I’m sure I’ll find someone.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke knew she was playing with fire. She glanced back at Lexa over her shoulder and saw the look of fury in Lexa’s eyes. <em>Serves you right </em>, Clarke thought petulantly.</p>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>As the bell rang for lunch, Clarke left the classroom with a sigh. By now, her arousal transformed into a dull ache. Not as stark and urgent as a few hours ago, but she still felt on edge. She stopped by her locker to retrieve her lunch box and put her books away, but froze at the sight she saw.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Normally, the sight of Lexa leaning against her locker was a welcome one. And it <em>was </em>—except that Lexa was also talking to a <em>Cheerio </em>. Judging from the lazy smile on her face and how she had that slouch that made her look relaxed and at ease, she was flirting. Clarke remained silent as she approached, but soon saw red when Lexa twirled a finger in the Cheerio’s ponytail. The girl blushed and tittered in her red, white, and black uniform.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Ex<em> cuse </em>me,” Clarke pushed between them. They were flirting right in front of her locker, after all. She hurriedly inputted her locker combination to create a further divide between Lexa and the Cheerio.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hey, what gives!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yeah, Griffin. We were just talking.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke resisted the urge to fume. Instead, she shoved her books in her locker, took her lunch box, and closed it. She maintained an even expression. If only the Academy could see her, they’d give her an Oscar on the spot.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I just wanted to retrieve something. You can go back to flirting now.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke tossed her hair aside and sauntered down the length of the hallway, not bothering to look back.</p>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>Instead of going backstage, Clarke decided to go to the empty choir room. She sat by the piano, ate her lunch quickly, and started playing a few songs to fill the silence.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“There you are,” Lexa appeared at the doorway but did not step in.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Here I am.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa sighed and leaned her head against the doorframe. “Are you going to be like this for the rest of the day?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I don’t know what you mean.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“A spoiled brat,” Lexa walked into the music room and pulled Clarke to stand. She lifted her up to sit on the desk nearby, kept Clarke’s slender legs wrapped around her waist. “Would you really find someone else to have sex with if I didn’t make you come?” Her voice was low and soft, layered with insecurity. Clarke felt a twinge in her chest and she let out a breath. Wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and smoothed back the brown hair that curtained the beautiful girl’s face.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“No, Lexa. I highly doubt anyone can hold a candle to you—and I don’t really want to find out whether that statement is true or false either.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Really?” </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheeks. “You <em>flirted </em>with a Cheerio.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa lowered her gaze and sighed. “I know. I’m sorry. I don’t even know her name.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Not that that stopped you from having sex with girls whose names you didn’t know before.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“We’re really hashing this out now, huh? What if I just make you come? That seems to be what’s making you petulant.” Clarke looked away and Lexa grasped her face so that they were both holding each other’s cheeks, forcing each other to look into each other’s eyes. “I haven’t had sex with anyone else but you since we started this. You can’t bring up my sexual past because they don’t mean anything now, okay?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke met Lexa’s gaze and leaned into her palm as she released Lexa’s face. The brown-haired girl kissed her nose, thumb caressing the slope of her cheek. Her hands wandered lower so she was absently rubbing Clarke’s calves over her white knee-high socks. “I’m sorry. I really hate not coming.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yeah, more than I thought you would.” Lexa replied in amusement. “I won’t do it again. The attitude isn’t worth it.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Shut up.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Make me.” </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke rolled her eyes and threaded her fingers through Lexa’s hair. Her fingers stroked the shell of her ear and lowered her mouth to hers in a tender kiss. She traced the shape of Lexa’s jaw, parted her mouth to suck her bottom lip. With a soft groan, the brown-haired girl grasped Clarke’s ass under her skirt to pull her body close, have Clarke feel the hardness in her pants. A delighted moan escaped Clarke’s lips.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em> Oooh </em>, is that for me?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“And then some.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She slipped her hand in Lexa’s pants to cup the girth of it over her boxer briefs. Lexa’s cock radiated with a warmth that made Clarke dizzy. She groped it, stroked it beneath the fabric, her cheek against Lexa’s shoulder. She glanced upwards and saw a delighted smirk.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What?” Lexa kissed Clarke’s nose. “I love how you grope me. It’s like you can’t get enough.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke blushed but didn’t deny a thing. She kissed Lexa once more, coaxing the taller girl’s tongue into her mouth so she could suck it. Lexa grunted low into Clarke’s mouth, her grasp on her ass tightening.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa pulled back and licked her lips. “Wait, we don’t have much time.” She took Clarke’s hand and made her jump off the desk. She gave a playful bite to Clarke’s shoulder before spinning her around and pushing her down against the surface of the desk. Clarke let out a squeak. She rested on her elbows, stuck her ass high up in the air. She wriggled her hips and glanced back over her shoulder to see Lexa, watching her butt with a dazed look in her eyes.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hello, is anyone there? Is Lexa Woods going to eat my pussy or what?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The emerald eyed girl snapped to attention and pressed her hips against Clarke’s ass, her cock digging between her butt cheeks. “God, I missed it when you were a shy and blushing virgin.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“When was I ever shy?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa pulled up a chair and groped the swell of Clarke’s ass, felt her ass cheeks’ plumpness in her palms. “You’re right. Blushing, then.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Will you stop talking and start licking instead?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa pulled Clarke’s panties down and smiled to herself. She squeezed Clarke’s pussy lips together and licked the thickened labia. She moaned at the texture of Clarke’s mound against the flat of her tongue, then spread her pussy lips to lick her clit and tease the tip of it into the diva’s flexing hole. Clarke let out a deep, desperate moan, ass pushing into Lexa’s face to get her tongue deeper inside her. But Lexa grasped her ass and kept her still, using her thumbs to pry apart Clarke’s butt cheeks to admire the way her holes clenched. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Lexa, I can feel you just <em>staring </em>.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I can’t help that you’re such a sexy girl,” Lexa took a playful bite of Clarke’s ass. “I just want to tongue your ass for days…”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke shivered at the tone in Lexa’s voice—the lust, the desire so evident in it. She blushed, even though she heard Lexa talk like this, had her tongue in her ass before. The way Lexa said things made her shiver. Her husky voice was one of the world’s greatest wonders, after all.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Once Lexa decided that she had enough of being a tease, she licked Clarke’s clit in tight circles while a finger eased inside her drooling cunt. She stroked Clarke’s slick walls, curled against her spot. She didn’t thrust her finger and instead kept it buried and curling inside Clarke. Her soft lips wrapped around Clarke’s clit and gave it rough sucks, pulled at it with her lips.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The diva’s thighs began to tremble but the lack of urgency in Lexa’s actions kept her from shivering like a leaf, kept her from reaching that orgasm she so craved. Her knees went weak though, when Lexa slipped another finger inside her. The stretch felt barely there, given how aroused she was. She panted against the crook of her arm, biting the flesh there. “L-Lexa, please, I’m so close…”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I know, I can tell,” she heard Lexa’s voice behind her. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I want to come so bad,” whined Clarke. “Want to come around your fingers… Want to lick and suck them clean—<em> ah!</em>”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa buried her index and middle fingers deep inside Clarke, to the hilt. She curled her fingers against the spot inside Clarke that makes her hole clench. As Clarke whimpered into her arm, Lexa stood on her feet, the chair squeaking as it dragged against the floor. Lexa grasped Clarke’s wrist, guided her hand behind her to keep her ass cheeks parted, and reached around Clarke’s thighs to rub her clit. A warm, insistent tongue stroked the puckered skin of her ass. Clarke looked back at Lexa over her shoulder, and the sight of the brown-haired girl, the look of bliss on her face as she finger-fucked Clarke’s pussy and ate her ass sent the diva to the brink.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She clenched around Lexa’s still pumping fingers. Clarke clamped her thighs together and with a deep, shuddering moan of Lexa’s name, orgasmed. Her knees buckled while Lexa kept fucking her. Through the ebb and flow of her first orgasm, another one followed soon after. Clarke couldn’t hold back the scream that escaped her shivering body.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke’s body was limp from her dual orgasm and aftershocks travelled her pulse ever so often. Lexa wrapped her arms around her and lifted her to sit on her lap. The diva threw her head back to rest against Lexa’s shoulder, the brown-haired girl kissing her cheek and neck repeatedly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em>Mmmmn</em>,” Clarke angled her face so her lips received some of Lexa’s kisses before she brought her fingers up to the singer’s lips. A lazy smile adorned Clarke’s mouth as she licked Lexa’s fingers clean of her cum, then guided the digits into her mouth for a long slow suck. Lexa’s free hand roamed up Clarke’s sweater, stroking smooth skin and scraping her nails against her ribs. She cupped Clarke’s tits over her bra, fingers squirming into the cups to play with the diva’s nipples. “I love it when you grope me.” Clarke sighed.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yeah?” Lexa nibbled Clarke’s earlobe. She nuzzled into her hair and breathed in deeply, while Clarke rubbed the back of her neck. Lexa tipped Clarke’s chin towards her and kissed her with a softness that made Clarke forget she had knees. A kiss that took her breath away.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The bell rang, signifying the end of lunch, and Lexa sighed. “Damn, I didn’t eat. Well, except…” She bobbed her eyebrows and Clarke laughed. “It’s cool though, I’ll grab something from the vending machine.” She tapped Clarke’s hip so she would get off her lap. Clarke staggered and leaned against the desk, saw the hard-on Lexa nursed in her pants. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“We have a study period together later, correct?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa nodded. “Want to meet me in the backstage closet?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke smirked, knowing why Lexa asked for that location. “I’ll see you then.” She grabbed her bag and blew Lexa a kiss before sauntering out the music room, her hips swaying with every step.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The brown-haired girl watched her leave, her eyes glazed over. She came to her senses and smiled, then headed to class.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>When Lexa met Clarke during their study period, she found the diva laid out on the Cheerio training mats on the cramped space of the floor. Her polished black shoes were off to the side so the blinding whiteness of her knee-high socks were more prominent on ivory skin thighs. A book was poised on her lap, her grey skirt riding up her delectable thighs. The erection Lexa had during their lunch break came back with a vengeance when she thought the arousal had dulled into a numb ache. But oh no, one glimpse of Clarke’s thighs, her calves, that sexy smile on her plump lips was enough to get her hard again, zero to a hundred in under six seconds.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hi,” Lexa dumped her backpack on the floor and kicked off her shoes. She crawled towards Clarke on all fours, but her face met a sock-covered foot. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Ah-ah,” Clarke pushed Lexa back. The sight of her leg outstretched filled the brown-haired girl with desire. She ran a groping hand along the length of Clarke’s calves as she shifted back and sat a few feet away from Clarke. “There’s a good girl,” purred Clarke. “Now take your cock out.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Stunned to submission, Lexa kicked her pants and boxers down to her ankles. The thick slab of her cock slapped her lower belly. She leaned back, her hands propped behind her while she watched what Clarke planned to do next. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It came as a surprise when Clarke brought her sock-clad feet to Lexa’s hard cock. Her left foot pressed against the base of her balls while the arch of her right foot dragged against the underside of Lexa’s dick.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh my god,” Lexa muttered, green eyes wide. She leaned forward, grasped Clarke’s right ankle to keep her foot still. She humped the arch of Clarke’s foot, hands roaming the length of her calves. “This is so fucking hot, holy <em>fuck </em>. I’ve always loved your knee-highs.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I know,” Clarke giggled, wriggling her toes in the socks as Lexa brought her left foot up to her shaft. Clarke teased the tip of Lexa’s cock, the head leaking copious amounts of precum. “<em> Mmmmn</em>, your precum is making my toes wet.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Sorry,” Lexa panted, her hips insistent as she rutted against the soles of Clarke’s feet. “I’m so fucking close though… And I don’t want to ruin your socks.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“How considerate of you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Because I want you to wear ‘em all the time.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke giggled and pulled her feet back. As if magnetized to them, Lexa scrambled on her knees until she was on top of Clarke. The diva rested her ankles on Lexa’s shoulders, causing her skirt to hike higher up her thighs to reveal that she wore no panties. Her heavy cock rested against Clarke’s soft mound. Lexa stammered some unintelligible thing and Clarke smirked through her rambling as she guided Lexa’s erection into the welcoming warmth of her cunt.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hurry, Lexa… <em>fuck </em>me,” panted a smiling Clarke, her hips wriggling as if to entice. “I’ve been dripping all day for your cock. Don’t you like how wet and open I am?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Sweat formed on Lexa’s brow. Her thrusts started shaky. She put her arms on either side of Clarke’s head and pounded into the receptive warmth of Clarke’s pussy. “God fucking damn it,” Lexa whimpered, her cheek against Clarke’s calf. “Your dirty talking will kill me one day.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Aw, but I thought you love it.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I do,” Lexa huffed. “And you, too.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke’s giggle transformed into a sharp gasp as Lexa eventually found her rhythm. Her stiff cock dragged in and out of Clarke in long, deep strokes that left the diva’s toes curling. The tip of Lexa’s cock nudged the mouth of her womb, leaving her breathless, her walls grasping at the thick meat as Lexa continued to fuck her with renewed eagerness. The emerald eyed girl grinned down at her as she peppered kisses all over Clarke’s sock-covered calves.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Without losing pace, Lexa tugged Clarke’s maroon sweater (with some kind of bear stitched across the chest) up so she could see her tits. She cupped one in her hand, caught a nipple between thumb and forefinger to play with. Lexa’s green eyes, however, never left Clarke’s gorgeous blue ones. Clarke grinned up at her and pressed the bottom of her foot against Lexa’s face.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The brown-haired girl groaned into the arch of Clarke’s foot, her hot breath seeping through the fabric. “Clarke—Clarke, I’m gonna <em>come</em>,” she wheezed.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Inside me, Lexa,” Clarke hooked one leg around Lexa’s hip to keep her from pulling out. “<em>Please</em>,” she drawled in a seductive way that had Lexa gasping. “I want your cum in me…”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa whimpered. “Say it again…”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I want it, want you to fill me up,” Clarke whispered. “Want that cum deep in me so bad…”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa knew she came inside Clarke before—came inside her multiple times, in fact. But it never gets old, hearing Clarke practically <em>beg </em>for it. With a ragged moan, Lexa slammed her hips harder into the backs of Clarke’s thighs, relishing the way the diva stepped on her face. Hot ropes of cum unloaded inside the flexing walls of Clarke’s pussy. The tip of her cock pressed firmly against the mouth of Clarke’s womb.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I hope you’re not done fucking me,” Clarke husked. “I haven’t come yet.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>At that, Lexa smirked. “Of course not. I’m no slacker.” She lifted herself onto a planking position so when her hips clapped against Clarke’s, it was with her whole weight, driving her cock as deep as it could go inside Clarke’s pussy. The singer gasped, and Lexa’s head spun with how <em>drenched </em>her cunt felt around her still-stiff cock.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>When Clarke’s thighs began to tremble, Lexa increased her pace. Clarke’s foot still pushed against her face. “Lexa!” Clarke shrieked, her back arched. Lexa grasped Clarke’s breast and felt the vibrations run through her body as her orgasm wracked her frame. Her walls convulsed with the pleasure and Lexa shuddered through it.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Both of them sat still, struggling to catch their breath. Lexa eased out of Clarke’s warmth with a shiver. She placed a kiss on Clarke’s heel and lowered her legs. “You okay there, baby?” Lexa asked, smiling as she kissed Clarke’s forehead, her nose, her lips. When she moved back, two arms wrapped around her neck to pull her into another kiss. Deeper, mind-numbing. Clarke’s tongue in her mouth, licking her teeth. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“When will you make an honest woman out of me, Lexa?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa blinked. “Huh—wha?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You keep alluding to your love for me, and I am on tenterhooks, in anticipation of you asking me to be your girlfriend, you know.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh. I thought you didn’t notice.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke rolled her eyes. “Oh, I <em>did</em>. And for the record,” she caressed Lexa’s cheek, had a smile on her face that could illuminate the night sky, the darkest hearts. Lexa’s heart leapt to her throat. “I love you too.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa sighed and buried her face against Clarke’s neck, and the diva giggled. “What’s wrong? Did I break you?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“No,” Lexa nuzzled her ear. “No, you really didn’t. In fact, quite the opposite.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the bell signalling the end of their study period. She nipped Lexa’s earlobe and rubbed her back to make the brown-haired girl sit up. “I have history class.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Gotta stop by a bathroom first.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I <em>know</em>. It’s like you came gallons inside me.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa huffed. “Well if you weren’t so damn sexy…”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke giggled and rose to her feet. Both girls rearranged their clothing, fixed up the closet so it looked as messy as it had been before they were inside it, and left the backstage area.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I think we smell too much like sex,” Clarke muttered as they waded through throngs of people on their way to the last class of the day.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa pulled Clarke’s hand and led her down the athletics wing of the school—still empty as classes were still ongoing. Even if there was a gym class happening, they would have no business being in the Cheerios locker room, which was where Lexa led Clarke into.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It was empty, the tiles a vibrant firetruck red. Lexa grabbed towels from a rack as well as a bar of soap.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Lexa, I don’t think…”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Then <em>don’t </em>think,” Lexa smiled as she removed her clothes. “It’s just a quick shower. No one will notice.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>There was nothing they could do about the mild stink of sweat on their clothes. Clarke stripped down to nothing and followed an already naked Lexa who was tweaking the temperature of the water. They stood under the fine spray of warm water, and Lexa couldn’t resist a low moan as Clarke’s slick body glided against her own.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The brown-haired girl wrapped her arms around Clarke and grasped her ass. They kissed in a meandering way, as if they have forever. As if they want to do this for the rest of their young—and old—lives. Clarke sighed into Lexa’s mouth and pushed her gently away and grabbed the bar of soap to lather all over Lexa’s bronze skin.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They soaped each other’s bodies in silence, interrupted by gentle kisses and shy smiles. The eroticism of the act did not go unobserved, and Lexa had to take a few deep breaths to control her teetering erection. They towel-dried and dressed once more.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Too late to go to class,” Clarke pouted when the dismissal bell rang, but sighed in resignation. “I have glee now.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Walk you there?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Please.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Their hands found each other’s and Lexa raised the back of Clarke’s hand to her lips. Clarke bit back a smile, and a skip was added to her step. As they approached the choir room, Clarke noticed that Lexa’s hand in hers grew sweaty, and the brown-haired girl looked nervous.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’ll see you after?” Clarke asked, head tilted in curiosity. “Lexa, what’s the matter?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I… asked Mr. Schue if I could come back to glee. Because I keep thinking—and it might be a little unhealthy of me—I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I want to watch you sing and dance and argue with anyone and everyone over anything,” Lexa rambled, and it was refreshing for Clarke to be the one watching the most beautiful girl she ever met be flustered. “And I want you to be my girlfriend, so I thought this is the best first step to make towards asking you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Lexa,” Clarke giggled and rose to the tips of her toes to kiss her forehead. “You just have to ask.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I <em>know </em>that, but I also already prepared a song—“</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You should’ve just said that in the first place!” Clarke dragged Lexa into the choir room where everyone was gathered. “Attention, glee club members! Lexa prepared a song to perform as a comeback of sorts and if you could please give her your undivided attention!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa’s jaw dropped as all eyes landed on her. She stammered, took a deep breath, and shook her head. “Hi guys. Hi Mr. Schue.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The Spanish teacher smiled and nodded his head. “Hi, Lexa. Welcome back.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She walked to the centre of the room as Clarke made her way to sit in the front row of chairs, their hands linked for as long as possible until Lexa released her. She knew, judging from the wide eyes of everyone in glee club, that their minds were churning, curious as to what <em>it all meant</em>.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa watched Clarke from where she stood, could see the excitement brimming from her pores, her entire body vibrating. Around Clarke, the glee club members’ brows were furrowed, throwing sidelong glances between Lexa and the diva. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>With a deep intake of breath, Lexa wiped her sweaty hands on the front of her jeans. “Anyway. This song is for Clarke, so I can make an honest woman out of her.” She chuckled. She knew that it was pointless to sing the song—still, she wanted to. Knowing the way Clarke felt—<em> she loves her! </em>—made singing love songs way too easy.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Just so you know, I already said yes in my head multiple times.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Stop flirting and get on with it!” Octavia shouted.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa grinned and started her song.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em>You’re just too good to be true, can’t keep my eyes off of you…</em>”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. love them both</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Clarke has a twin named Leah and Lexa is dating them both (what luck). Which leads Clarke to question how Lexa treats her sister in bed. Leah tells her about it, and Clarke gets the bright idea to pretend as if she was Leah and get Lexa to fuck her – in the way she fucks Leah.</p>
      <p>this chapter features: a Griffin twin, dirty talk, daddy kink-related dirty talk, talking about kinks, rimming, posing as one's twin, penetrative sex, oral sex, an attempt at public sex.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
  <div class="notes module">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if Lexa has Leksa as her twin, why doesn't Clarke get one? She's a more academically-inclined Clarke. So to speak. She's student council president!</p>
      <p>Anyway, this is actually a sequel. The part I wrote first was how Lexa started dating the Griffin twins. But that story probably won't see the light of day.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa followed a giggling Clarke up the stairs, their hands clasped together. Right in front of her face, Clarke’s ass swung with every step. Lexa let out a groan, grabbed Clarke by the waist and pushed the door to her bedroom open. They fell on the bed, mouths locked, Clarke squirming under Lexa to rub up against her hard cock that tented in her pants. With a deft flick of her thumb and forefinger, Clarke undid the button of Lexa’s pants and slipped her soft, warm hand into her boxers to grip the girl’s erection. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Wriggling out of her pants while removing Clarke’s sweater was a feat of multi-tasking. Lexa, a dazed fire in her eyes at the sight of Clarke’s breasts cupped in blue lace, moaned. Lowered her face between the valley her tits made and let out a soft sigh while she nuzzled the soft mounds, mouth dragging carelessly against the stiff peak of Clarke’s nipple.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke dragged her fingers through Lexa’s hair, lifted her face to her mouth for a toe-curling kiss. Above her, Lexa shivered, pressed her hips tighter against Clarke’s inner thigh. “Take me, Lexa,” Clarke whispered, and the aforementioned girl cursed under her breath. Nudged Clarke’s legs farther apart and helped Clarke remove all of her clothes, and then hers. Now settled on the bed, Lexa slipped her arm under Clarke’s neck and half-spooned her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They kissed, Clarke moaning into Lexa’s mouth while she guided the marble column of her cock against her leaking slit. The tip parted Clarke’s thickened pussy lips and both girls shuddered. She held Lexa’s hand, the hand tucked under her neck, while the brunette’s free one grasped a breast and played with a nipple. Lexa eased inside her, and the warmth that enveloped her cock ripped a moan out of her throat.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke, impatient as always, rocked her hips to fuck herself against Lexa’s still cock. She grinned, giving Clarke’s butt a light smack. “Easy, baby. We have all afternoon.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Speak for yourself,” panted Clarke, who never stilled her squirming hips nor dropped her pace. She ground her ass against Lexa’s lap with a desperate moan. “Leah might come home any minute — <em>ah! </em>”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa grasped Clarke’s hip and climbed on top of her. Wrapping Clarke’s legs around her waist, Lexa rested her upper body weight on her elbows placed on either side of Clarke’s head. She drove her cock hard into the whimpering girl, their bodies flush against each other. Lexa’s hard nipples grazed against Clarke’s, and they both moaned at the sensation. Only the sound of their clapping skin, their moans, the mild creaking of the bed filled the room. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa buried her face against Clarke’s neck and nibbled the spot behind her ear, Clarke’s secret ticklish spot. The brown-haired girl squirmed and made a sound that was a cross between a moan and a laugh. Her nails raked against the dip of Lexa’s spine.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Harder, harder, Lexa…” Clarke whimpered, her legs tight around Lexa’s pounding hips. “Yes, right <em>there!</em>” Her back arched. Lexa licked a line up Clarke’s cleavage and latched on her nipple to suck it. She pinned Clarke down to drive her pulsing cock as deep as she could go inside Clarke’s grasping pussy. Felt her clench, and an abundance of sticky wetness enveloped her, creating slick sounds that made both of them shiver.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You’re always so hot when you come,” Lexa husked against Clarke’s cheek, a sheen of sweat coated her forehead. She smoothed out the hair that clung to Clarke’s sweaty brow. “But it’s my turn.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh, your turn?” Clarke grinned, grasping Lexa’s jaw. The brunette nodded, her eyes trained on Clarke’s face. She leaned in, kissed Clarke, sucked her lip and her tongue while her cock slammed into her wet pussy. “Give it to me, Lexa, <em>please</em>.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“God, I love it when you beg,” Lexa grinned. The desperation in Clarke’s tone was enough to drive Lexa to the brink. She arched, sucking in a sharp breath as her balls tensed. Ropes of her cum pulsed into Clarke’s flexing hole. Lexa trembled and Clarke held her, placing kisses all over her face.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Unable to hold herself up, Lexa slumped on top of Clarke with a sigh. Her cock slipped out of Clarke, followed by a flood of their combined cum. Good thing Clarke always thought ahead and set a towel down on the bed. Lexa rolled off Clarke, the girl already half-asleep. With a laugh, Lexa kissed her mouth, then her cheek. Excused herself to the bathroom.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She closed the door behind her and knocked on the one that led into Leah’s room. Lexa heard her come in earlier before, while Clarke was in the middle of her orgasm. Lexa, still naked, poked her head inside and saw that Leah was behind her desk, wearing glasses and typing something on her laptop.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Upon seeing Lexa, she closed her laptop. She rose from her desk chair and pulled Lexa into her room by her stiff cock. “Do I get a turn on this ride?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa laughed and kissed Leah. The older Griffin twin hummed, allowed her hand to stroke the length of Lexa’s still slick cock from being inside her sister.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Don’t bother washing; you’ll get dirty again soon anyway,” Leah smirked at the look of worry in Lexa’s brow. She sank on her knees and with her tongue guided the half-mast length of her meat into her mouth. A loud moan tore through Lexa’s throat at the thought of Leah sucking on her cock, salty and slick from Clarke’s cum. “Plus I know you’re faithful to the both of us.” At this, she grasped the base of Lexa’s testicles, her nails digging against its root. Lexa whimpered.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“O-of course I am.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Leah did not say anything, and instead slurped down Lexa’s shaft, bobbing in fluid motions. It did not take long for Lexa to get fully-erect, and then some.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa tugged Leah to her feet and kissed her, all teeth and tongue. She pushed Leah down on her bed, face down so her ass was aimed in her direction. Lexa parted her ass cheeks and slipped her tongue into the warm crevice of her pussy, already slippery with cum.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"You were listening in on us, weren't you?" Lexa laved her tongue along the lips of Leah's swollen pussy. "What's got you this wet, miss president?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Don’t dawdle,” Leah hissed. She spread her legs, reached down between to spread her pussy lips, showed Lexa the drooling hole that wanted her cock stretching it as soon as possible.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>At this, Lexa smirked. “You just want my cock in you I bet,” she whispered in Leah’s ear, hunched over the girl’s back. Her cock sliding into her pussy with an ease that made her legs weak. She pinned Leah against the bed, preventing her from going anywhere. She nibbled at her ear, humped her cock deep into her pussy.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“God, fuck yes,” Leah moaned when Lexa wrapped her hand around the girl’s throat. She didn’t apply pressure, but Leah’s eyes sparkled with arousal. Her back arched into Lexa. “Don’t stop giving me that big dick…” Lexa whimpered and clamped a hand over Leah’s mouth, and she parted her lips to suck on the tips of Lexa’s fingers.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You’re so dirty,” Lexa mumbled against the curve of her shoulder, her balls slapped wetly against Leah’s mound. She thought she’d been drained from being with Clarke, but the way Leah moaned, clawed at her neck, sucked her fingers while her hand was still clamped over her mouth made her want to <em>bust </em>right then and there. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>But she held back. Lexa pushed Leah down so she lay flat on the bed and mounted her. She grasped Leah’s shoulders as she slammed her cock into her. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I think I want you to shoot that cum all over my face today, daddy,” Leah murmured when Lexa buried her face against her shoulder, biting into the curve of the flesh. “I want to feel that warm load all over my skin. Do you want that? You want to mark me with your cum, right?” Lexa growled into Leah's hair and rocked her hips faster into the smirking blonde. “<em>Ooh </em>, you’re so eager for it, you’re humping me like a <em>beast</em>.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa cursed under her breath. It took all her self control not to spill her load into her womb and <em>stay </em>there, pumping her full. She yanked her meat out of Leah’s pussy and cradled it in her hand. She heaved Leah on her back and straddled her chest. Lexa curled her hand around the head of her cock, and when Leah squeezed her tits together and stuck her tongue out, Lexa <em>lost </em>it.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She released a hoarse moan. Twisted her palm around her cockhead once, twice, and the eye of her meat opened up to shoot abundant ropes of cum all over Leah’s waiting mouth. It streaked across her pink tongue, her lips, her cheek. With one last shock through her spine, Lexa gritted her teeth as a few spurts landed on Leah’s tits.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Fuck,” Lexa panted, whimpering and shivering while Leah laved her tongue on the sensitive underside of her shaft. She suckled the tip even as Lexa squirmed out of her grasp. "Oh shit, stop — s-sensitive."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>With a pout, Leah released Lexa’s meat. “I didn’t come yet, lazy.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Not my fault you were dirty talking in my ear. You know what that does to me,” Lexa complained. She spread Leah’s legs and licked all over her mound. She used her tongue to part her pussy lips, and swirled around her clit. Lexa wrapped her lips around the stiff pearl and sucked it, three fingers sliding with ease inside Leah.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The wet sounds that spilled from Lexa finger-fucking the older Griffin twin matched with the girl’s loud moans, barely muffled by a pillow over her mouth. Lexa raked her teeth against the sensitive nub of her clit, and Leah gasped in shock. “Oh, <em>Lexa!</em>” She screamed and the flood of wet that coated her fingers encouraged Lexa to keep fucking her, to curl her fingers against Leah’s spot until her legs trembled beyond control.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa bit Leah’s thigh and eased her fingers out of her, instead replacing it with her gentle, probing tongue. Leah shivered and wrapped her thighs around Lexa’s head to enjoy the soothing strokes of her tongue. Leah eventually eased Lexa off her pussy to kiss her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Now, get out of here,” Leah smacked Lexa’s ass with a laugh. “I have some reading to do.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“How would you describe your sex life with Lexa?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Leah looked up from her biology homework to look at her sister who was currently in front of her laptop, supposedly working on a history essay. They were sitting at the kitchen table, holding a homework accountability session after their dinner. “Why do you ask?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Just curious,” Clarke answered. “Especially if it’s different between the two of us.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“How would <em>you </em>describe yours?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Passionate,” Clarke sighed with a dreamy smile on her face. “She’s always kissing me, and she’s not necessarily gentle, but she's intense.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Leah hummed. “Interesting.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“So? What about you?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Leah removed her glasses and shrugged. “For me, Lexa is an animal in bed. Rough. Which I like.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>For a minute, Clarke was quiet. “Why do you suppose Lexa is not that way with me?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Because you didn’t ask her to be like that for you. I did. I specifically outlined to her what I want, and she obeys. With a few of her ideas in the mix, here and there.” Leah closed her textbook to look at Clarke. “And I’m pretty sure it’s because Lexa knows you enjoy the romantic, gazing-into-each-other’s-eyes type of intercourse.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I do, but it’s not the <em>only </em>thing I like.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Just let her know that you want to try something new, Clarke.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The younger twin shook her head. “I want to know how she is with you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Leah sighed. “You want to take my place?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yes! It’s perfect. This way, she wouldn’t be inhibited!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Leah laughed at her sister’s enthusiasm, and shook her head. “Be my guest.”</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>Lexa was in the middle of re-shelving books in the empty school library when Leah came strutting through an aisle. She wore her glasses, which seemed odd to Lexa, given that she only wore them when she needed to read — she was far-sighted, after all.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hi,” she greeted the girl and resumed the work of arranging the books by their Library of Congress number. She worked through Class A, but Leah’s coughing interrupted her train of thought. “Can I help you?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Leah said nothing but grabbed Lexa’s hand to bring her into the small room where unread books went for storage in order to make room for new books on the shelves. Leah pressed Lexa against the nearest wall and kissed her, but something was off.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa grabbed Leah by the shoulders and gently eased her off. “Clarke? Why are you wearing Leah’s clothes?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>For a whole minute, Clarke said nothing but glared at Lexa, her eyes magnified by the reading glasses. She removed it with a huff. “How did you know?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa led her out of the storage room and dusted herself off. “The glasses. And she wouldn’t interrupt me when I’m shelving books.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke stomped away in a huff, and out of curiosity, Lexa followed. Clarke slipped between shelves and Lexa saw that she was with Leah who was wearing Clarke’s clothes. “What, done already? ...Oh no, she found you out?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Don’t give me that! You never explained how you act around her!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I can’t believe this — how long until she figured you out? Two minutes? And you call yourself an actress. How are you going to win that Tony at twenty-five now?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Ladies, please,” Lexa stroked Clarke’s back and motioned for Leah to come closer. “What’s this all about?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They sat at a secluded table, a sulking Clarke on Lexa’s lap while Leah sat across from them. Though they wore each other’s clothes, the differences in personality were so stark, it was funny that they thought they could fool her. From the way Leah sat, which was not as upright and dead straight as Clarke, but rather had a more relaxed but still postured ease to her body, the two girls were vastly different. And Leah hardly pouted, but Clarke on her lap, wearing the older twin's navy blue cardigan and white blouse with the black and gold anatomical heart pin Lexa gave her pinned at the neck, was doing a full-on Clarke Barbra Griffin sulk.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek repeatedly to stop her from pouting. “Will one — or both — of you explain to me what’s going on?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Leah crossed her arms across her chest. “Clarke wanted to get <em>fucked </em>and she wasn’t brave enough to ask for it.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke stayed quiet, and Lexa kept stroking her back. “She’s right, Clarke. You should’ve just asked.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Are you taking Lee’s side?” Clarke complained, still pouting.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You have to admit though, telling me would be a quicker way than dressing up,” Lexa explained. “Unless that was some acting exercise.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“That she failed.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke stuck her tongue out at her sister. “I just wanted to know what you’re like when you’re with Leah. I’m not jealous or anything,” Clarke hurried to assure the two. “I’m curious. She said you were rough and I was worried that if I ask you to be rough, you'd be hesitant. I want you to act like I'm Lee when we have sex."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa shook her head. "Can't do that, Clarke. You know I would never want to conflate you two. I can do as you ask — but in the way I'd do it for Clarke Griffin, alright?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Well, how about if you watch us?” Leah suggested, and this made Lexa and Clarke turn to look at her with complex expressions on their faces. Clarke looked curious, while Lexa looked… aroused? “You can take notes, figure out what you like that Lexa does with me, and then discuss after.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“That’s a good idea,” Clarke said. She turned to Lexa, who shrugged.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“If you’re comfortable with it.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa followed the Griffin twins up to Leah’s bedroom. It was neat, the bed was made, three books piled on the nightstand. She dropped her bag on the floor and watched as Leah puttered around her bedroom. Clarke lay on the bed, stretched out like a beautiful cat. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Well, what are you two waiting for?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The brown-haired girl laughed. “Bossy.” She climbed into bed with Leah and Clarke and sat with her back against the headboard. “I don’t believe I’ve had you both on the same bed before…”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Don’t get used to it, pervert.” Leah cuddled up to Lexa on her left side while Clarke settled on Lexa’s right. The emerald eyed girl wrapped both arms around them with a happy and elated grin on her face. To Clarke’s surprise, Leah grasped Lexa’s face and slapped her cheek. It was a light one, not enough to redden skin, but it was shockingly loud, and Lexa snapped to attention. “Stop basking and focus.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yes ma’am,” Lexa breathed, her focus now completely on the older Griffin twin. If it were anyone else, Clarke might be irritated, but towards her sister, she had no feelings of jealousy whatsoever. Clarke slid off the bed and sat on Leah’s desk chair instead. One, to be out of their way, and two, for a better angle to watch them in.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa kissed Leah, her hands attached to her ass while they squirmed on the bed, dry-humping over their clothes. Leah, Clarke could see, handled Lexa roughly. She grasped fistfuls of dark brown hair, her teeth sinking into Lexa’s bottom lip. Leah straddled Lexa’s lap and removed her shirt and unclasped her bra. As soon as the garment fell, Lexa nuzzled Leah’s tits and sucked greedily on a stiff nipple.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>So far, nothing seemed different in their copulation. Lexa always took the time to admire Clarke’s breasts and her attitude towards Leah’s is no different.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I have no time for foreplay,” Leah complained, tugging Lexa’s hair back.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Bitch,” Lexa murmured, though there was no hint of bitterness nor annoyance in her tone. Leah moved off Lexa’s lap so she could get naked. As soon as she kicked her boxers off, her hard cock slapped heavily against her abdomen. Leah grasped it in her hand and fisted the tip, her thumb grazing the slit. “I thought you don’t have time for foreplay? Bend over, then.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The tone of the two girls were playful and teasing, but Clarke couldn’t fathom treating sex with such an apathetic attitude, just one of those things to scratch off her to do list. She watched Leah bend over in front of Lexa, the girl stroking her cock at the sight. From the angle where Clarke sat, she watched her sister and her girlfriend from the side. Lexa bent over, both hands grasping Leah’s ass cheeks to lick her pussy. Except… it was too high up to <em>be </em>her pussy hole…</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Leah peeked over at her with a dreamy expression in her features. “Lexa’s tongue is in my ass, if that’s what you’re wondering,” she said, her voice breathless. Behind Leah, Lexa spanked her ass and buried her face deeper further between her ass cheeks, eliciting a squeak from the older Griffin twin. “<em>Ooooh </em>, fuck,” Leah gasped, her ass pushing further back into Lexa’s face.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke squirmed in her seat. The slick sounds of Lexa’s tongue burrowing in her sister’s <em>ass </em>made her head spin. She squeezed her thighs together and grasped the hem of her skirt. Focusing back on the scene before her, Clarke saw that Leah was touching herself, rubbing her clit in rapid circles while she had humping her fingers with two of Lexa’s digits inside her pussy. Lexa’s cock stood untouched, and Clarke had half the mind to join the fray and swallow stroke that gorgeous cock. But she shook off the desire and focused on watching.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The older Griffin twin squirmed against Lexa’s thrusts. The sounds of her wetness filled the room, and when she broke into a gasp, her loud moans muffled against the crook of her arm, she came hard. “<em>Mmmmn </em>— ah!” She whimpered. Lexa straightened her back and yanked her fingers out — the sudden loss eliciting a yelp from Leah. She then pushed the entire length of her cock into the girl’s hole, easy and with hardly any resistance. Clarke was impressed.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Ooooh, <em>daddy </em>,” Leah groaned, low and deep, that Clarke was sure she imagined it. But judging from Lexa’s smirk, she heard correctly. Lexa grasped a handful of Leah’s hair and pulled her to a kneeling, upright position, Lexa’s tits pressed flush against Leah’s back. The older Griffin twin rolled her hips to gyrate against Lexa’s pumping hips. The clap of their skin together was loud.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa cupped Leah’s soft tits and squeezed them roughly, fingertips pulling and tugging at her nipples until they peaked. Her mouth latched onto the curve between Leah’s neck and shoulder blades. One hand still squeezed and manipulated Leah’s breast while her other hand crept between the girl’s legs to spread her pussy lips and toy with the stiff clit she found there. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Daddy’s cock feel good fucking you deep, baby?” Lexa’s cocky tone, her husky voice, and the devilish smirk across her lips made Clarke’s thighs tense. Her right hand crept between her legs and pressed the pads of her fingers against the wet gusset of her panties to apply pressure on her clit over the fabric.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yes,” Leah whimpered, her nails raked red stripes along Lexa’s jaw. The brown-haired girl grinned, grasping the older girl’s waist and pounding into her in a rough pace that it shook the entire bed. Leah collapsed on top of the bed and Lexa took that opportunity to pin the girl down with her weight. “You’re hitting me so deep,” Leah panted, grinning against Lexa’s hair. “Keep fucking me like that… Make me come and I just might let you shoot your hot load inside me, daddy. You want that?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa’s thighs trembled and she nodded. She smoothed back Leah’s hair so she could nibble the shell of her ear. The girl squirmed, sounds of laughter and breathless sighs escaping her. “God, I can’t wait to unload in your greedy pussy,” Lexa murmured low into Leah’s neck. “Remember last time, baby girl? You <em>came </em>just from feeling daddy’s hot load inside you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Leah shivered. “Don’t remind me,” she huffed. “You gloated for a whole week.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I take any victories I can get,” Lexa kissed Leah’s cheek, and it was that intimacy that made Clarke feel like she encroached on something private.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>But the intimacy soon vanished when Lexa pulled out Leah’s warmth and hopped off the bed. She stood at the foot of the bed and yanked her legs towards her. Now on her back, Leah looked at Lexa and then at Clarke, who was still watching them with such a fierce expression in her eyes. “You better hurry, Lexa. Clarke looks like she wants you bad soon.” The older girl teased.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Lee!” Clarke huffed. “You’re not wrong but there’s no need to rush.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh, there’s <em>every </em>need to rush,” Leah smirked at her sister. She grasped Lexa’s jaw and lightly slapped her cheek. “I, unlike the two of you, have a school to run.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa sheathed her thick cock back into Leah, and the girl purred in delight. The brown-haired girl leaned closer and wrapped a hand around Leah’s neck with a smirk. She took off pounding Leah into the bed, her mouth hovering against her mouth. “You talk big, miss president, but don’t come begging to me when you’re in desperate need for a break.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Leah moaned and Lexa kissed her deeply. Her thrusts became erratic and with a loud whimper, Lexa buried her cock as deep as she could inside Leah. Judging from the uncontrollable gasping and bucking of her hips, she was shooting her load deep inside the girl — and Leah was coming too, with her legs wrapped tight around Lexa’s waist, her mouth parted in a silent scream. Clarke never saw Lexa orgasm from a third-person point of view — the sight of her balls pulsing, her thighs trembling from the pleasure of coming, made her gush in her panties. Unable to resist now, Clarke shoved her hand in her underwear to stroke her clit, shivering at the copious amounts of wetness she found there.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa and Leah kissed for a few minutes, soft and wet sounds spilling from their joined mouths. “Mmmmn,” Leah sighed dreamily, and looked up at Lexa. She blinked once and the pleasure-hazy look in her eye transformed into that of alertness. “Okay, now get off. I have work.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Geez, woman. At least let me catch my breath first.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Rolling her eyes, Leah looked at Clarke and crooked her finger at her younger sister. “Get naked,” she told Clarke, “and lie here with me.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>When her sister had that tone in her voice, she knew it would be a bad day if she did not obey as soon as she could. Stripping to nothing, Clarke lay supine on the bed, effectively mirroring Leah’s position. Leah turned to look at Lexa and grasped her jaw, made her look at Clarke. “Go catch your breath over there.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa smiled down at Clarke and reached out to squeeze her tits. “Hi.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke giggled, arched into Lexa’s touch. “Hi, Lexa.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She eased her cock out of Leah and shuffled over to Clarke, her still hard, slick cock resting against Clarke’s mound. She leaned down and kissed Clarke. Kissing back, Clarke threaded her fingers through Lexa’s hair, her legs instinctually wrapping around her waist. They hardly noticed Leah sit up and head into the bathroom. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“How did you like the show?” Lexa asked. “Do you think you’d be up for it?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I think so. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m <em>really </em>turned on.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh yeah?” Lexa raised a manicured brow and reached between Clarke’s legs, swiped her fingers between thickened pussy lips. A low, guttural moan escaped her throat and she brought her fingers up to her lips to lick them clean. “You’re right. Watching got you off, huh?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“The only thing, really, is that I can’t seem to be so blasé with you as my sister seems to be.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I know,” Leah said from the doorway of the bathroom. “But someone has to be, or else it’ll all get into Lexa’s head. “</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“She’s kind of right,” Lexa said, nuzzling into Clarke’s cheek, resting on her elbows situated on either side of the diva’s head. “And that’s perfectly okay that you two treat me differently. You two are not the same person, after all.” She kissed all over Clarke’s face and neck, making the girl laugh and squirm beneath Lexa’s embrace. “What parts did you like and want to incorporate in our sex life, baby?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“The dirty talk,” Clarke said immediately.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I knew you’d be into that,” Lexa grinned, her nose nuzzling against Clarke’s jaw. She tweaked Clarke’s stiff nipple between two fingers, her cockhead slipping into Clarke’s warm hole. This made Clarke gasp, her nails biting into the muscles of Lexa’s shoulder. But Lexa didn’t push in any further than the crown of her cock. “What else?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“The pace. And…” She burrowed into Lexa’s neck and spoke against it. The emerald eyed girl laughed.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Baby, I can’t hear you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I said,” Clarke huffed. “I might like to get rimmed.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh, you <em>might </em>, huh?” Lexa smirked. “You want to know for sure?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She could feel her ears turn red and warm to the touch. “Yes.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa slipped out of Clarke’s pussy as easily as she slipped inside and with a show of force, flipped Clarke on her stomach, her ass aimed upwards, elbows and knees resting on the bed. Clarke squeaked in surprise, but the sound was soon replaced with a muffled whimper when she realized her position, and Lexa’s hands wandered all over her ass. With her butt cheeks spread apart, Clarke burrowed into the crook of her inner arm and felt exposed.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Nothing could have prepared her for the touch of a soft and warm tongue against the sensitive flesh of her asshole, wetly stroking the puckered skin. “Lexa..." Clarke whined, her body falling limp against her sister’s bed. “More, <em>please</em>.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The gentle scrape of Lexa’s nails against the tender flesh of the backs of her thighs made Clarke shudder. The more insistent pressure of Lexa’s tongue as she licked her hole made Clarke delirious from the pleasure of it that she almost didn’t notice Leah, now dressed in shorts and a shirt, watching them with a pleased look on her face. “What?” Clarke asked, all breathless.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’m happy you’re enjoying yourself, that’s all.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>A moan tore through her chest when Lexa’s tongue flicked the rim of her ass and she slipped inside her softened hole. “T-thanks?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Leah waved it off. “Don’t look at me; focus on how Lexa makes you feel.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke didn’t have to be told twice. She closed her eyes, relished the low moans that slipped out of Lexa as she tongued her ass. Clarke felt herself loosen, and it was a feeling she never expected she would enjoy. As Lexa dragged two fingers along the slick folds of her cunt and inside her warmth, Clarke fucked herself into the girl’s manipulations until she was coming, trembling and gasping out Lexa’s name.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hot,” Lexa murmured. She kept her fingers fluttering and stroking the slippery walls of Clarke’s pussy to further extend her orgasm, the pleasure wrecking her body to the limit. She pulled her fingers out of Clarke abruptly, and before Clarke could complain, Lexa sheathed her thick, hard cock into her grasping hole in one smooth thrust. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh!” Clarke whimpered, her back arching. It overwhelmed her — to be stretched to the limit – from behind – so suddenly, but it also felt <em>good</em>. The stretch of Lexa’s cock, what it did to her body made her breathless, her legs went weak, and her walls grasped around the thick meat with a desperation she hadn’t felt before.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa pushed the base of Clarke’s back so she lay flat against the surface of the bed. She brought Clarke’s arms up splayed by her head and pinned them, her hips moving in an insistent, demanding motion. Lexa’s hot breath against her neck, against her ear, made Clarke ticklish as she squirmed underneath the brown-haired girl who <em>fucked </em>her into the bed. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Your pussy feels so good around my cock, baby,” Lexa whispered against the nape of Clarke’s neck. The low rumble, the hoarseness of Lexa’s voice drove Clarke wild, and her pussy flexed around the cock that pounded into her. “God, and the way you <em>clench,</em>” Lexa growled and rolled her hips with every deep thrust, causing her dick to hit the spot inside Clarke that made her jump, made her gasp in sheer pleasure. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh, <em>Lexa </em>,” Clarke groaned.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She felt the warm pull of Lexa’s mouth against her earlobe. “Call me daddy.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Dark blue eyes shot open and locked with the deep haze of Lexa’s green eyes. Clarke found nothing there but lust, desire, the need to make <em>her </em>feel good. Hesitation roiled in her stomach, the word threatened to bubble out of her but—</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>At a particularly rough thrust, it came spilling out. Her orgasm and, “<em>daddy!</em>” Clarke gasped, her eyes wide open in shock as the suddenness of coming shook her entire body. She reared back into Lexa’s thrusts, and Lexa met her movements with her own.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yes, come all over daddy’s cock, baby,” Lexa murmured, low and sweet. It drove Clarke breathless and wild and delirious with the pleasure of it.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Daddy,” Clarke whined, reaching back to grasp Lexa’s hair. “Come inside me, please?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Fuck,” Lexa grunted. “That innocent tone always gets me, you know that.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke craned her neck and Lexa caught her lips in a haphazard kiss, all lips and tongue, some teeth. “I know, daddy.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa let out a low, steady moan as she drove her cock deeper into Clarke, her weight hard and heavy against Clarke’s ass. She whimpered Clarke’s name against the slope of her shoulder and spilled torrents of her cum deep inside Clarke’s pussy. At the rough treatment and the feeling of Lexa’s load filling her, Clarke rutted her clit against the bed and eked out another orgasm as well.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They lay there, panting, struggling to catch their breath. Lexa pulled out of Clarke, rolled her onto her stomach and lay on top of her, kissing all over her face. Clarke burst into a bout of giggles and wrapped her arms and legs around Lexa. “Thank you, that was amazing.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Anything for you, Clarke.” Lexa said with a grin.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“If you two are going to cuddle, can you do it in Clarke’s room? I can’t concentrate with all the noise you’re making.” Leah said, never bothering to look up from the book she was reading.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Alright, alright,” Lexa playfully rolled her eyes. She carried Clarke and with the diva giggling in her arms, she crossed past the bathroom and into Clarke’s bedroom. She settled them in the middle of Clarke’s bed and both girls fell asleep, clinging to each other.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Give Me a L!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Second part of married!Clexa spring cleaning. This time, they find a Cheerios uniform among Lexa's stuff.</p>
      <p>And Clarke had always wondered what she would look like in the uniform.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
  <div class="notes module">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A sequel to Chapter 64: blast from the past. </p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You know,” Clarke told Lexa one morning while they were having breakfast, the warm New York sun miraculously peeked between the gaps of buildings to filter through their window. “We’re still not done spring cleaning. We still have your side of the closet, and goodness knows what you have lurking in all those boxes.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’m sorry, excuse me. <em>We</em>?” Lexa teased, her brow raised. She poured out the coffee for Clarke, and then for herself. “You’re the one who watched Marie Kondo, not me.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“But Lexa,” Clarke whined, and there was the pout again. “Don’t you want to help your poor, beautiful—”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Gorgeous and funny and talented and amazing wife?” Lexa grabbed Clarke by the waist to pull her into a hug, and Clarke willingly sat sideways on Lexa’s lap, her legs dangling off the side of the dining chair. “<em>Fine</em>, I’ll help. But only if I get a reward.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and nibbled on the sharp line of Lexa’s jaw, causing her to shiver and squirm in delight. She played with brunette locks between her fingers. “And what kind of reward would you like, Mrs. Griffin-Woods?” Clarke husked, low and soft into Lexa’s ear. She pointedly wriggled her hips, felt the growing stiffness press against her ass, and smirked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I was just going to ask for a kiss, but you seem to have other ideas,” Lexa grinned. She patted Clarke’s butt to get her off her lap. “It’ll have to be after work though. Unlike some people, I have to go to the office.” </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke scoffed and took the toasted bread from the oven and set it in front of her wife. “I do work and go to the office — the theatre is just on a <em>break.</em>”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I know. If anything, you work too hard,” Lexa said, taking Clarke’s hand to kiss the ridges of her knuckles.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>At this, Clarke beamed, and Lexa took two seconds to admire the radiant beauty of her wife, but the peanut butter on her chin made her erupt in giggles. She reached over, swiped the peanut butter from Clarke’s face, and laughed. Clarke squeaked and grabbed a napkin to clean her face some more, just in case Lexa missed a spot.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You know,” Lexa said, breathless from laughter. “I never thought it was possible to love someone the way I love you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The way Clarke’s eyes softened, how she reached for Lexa’s hand and grasped it like a tether. There was no need for Clarke to say anything, because Lexa could feel her love radiating off her body, in the way she looked at her. In the light of her eyes.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>If Lexa was to be honest, she did not even want to go to work that day. She wanted only to lounge around her apartment with Clarke, but she also hated spring cleaning. As she got off the New York subway, she quietly cursed Marie Kondo and her influence over Clarke. She pushed through the bars that let her out of the station. Passed by a homeless old woman, so she gave the pocket change in her coat enough for her to get a hotdog from one of the many carts that scattered across the city, and walked down the gridlike streets to her apartment. She greeted the doorman and checked their mailbox for bills, junk, a postcard from Raven and Octavia taking their… god, it must be their fifteenth honeymoon now.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa heard the music as soon as she entered the warmth of the apartment. In the living room was Clarke dressed in her usual home attire of the skimpiest shorts and off-shoulder shirts that exposed her ivory skin neck. Clarke danced to music, her butt shimmying as she did body rolls in time with the beat.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She spun, singing into a hairbrush and finally caught sight of Lexa. Clarke jumped in shock and clutched her hand to her chest. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!” She said with a gasp.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Laughing, the brunette hung her keys on the hook by the door and shrugged off her coat. “But I like watching you dance.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke grumbled and hugged Lexa in a tight hug and kissed her softly on her lips. “Hmph. How was your day at work, my love?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Awful. My boss is so annoying, but what can you do,” Lexa burrowed into the warmth of Clarke’s skin, her tongue peeked out between her lips to taste the salt from Clarke’s sweat. “I would’ve loved to stay at home with you but you can’t be the only one making a living.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You don’t want me to be your sugar daddy?” Clarke asked with a grin.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“No, I want <em>me</em> to be your sugar daddy,” Lexa said. She pulled back and handed Clarke the postcard from their friends while she chucked the flyers and junk mail in the recycling bin.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>After Clarke read the postcard, she stored it in their box marked ‘Brittana Postcards’. “Okay, are you ready to get cleaning?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa stuffed a mini-croissant in her mouth and nodded. Clarke giggled and sashayed her way to the bedroom, with Lexa hot at her heels. Her eyes never left the swing of Clarke’s hips once.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>In their bedroom, the bed was made and Clarke immediately opened the double-doors of the closet. Her ‘side’, as she called it, had been pared down to five clear storage boxes and all were clearly labelled with masking tape and marker. Whereas Lexa’s side of the closet was still a mess. Boots thrown haphazardly on top of boxes, an assortment of clothes in mounds all over the floor. Clarke turned to Lexa. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yikes.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa laughed and sat on the edge of the bed. “Okay, where do we start?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“First, you have to look at every individual item and ask yourself if it still sparks joy,” Clarke said. “Don’t laugh — it really works. And it’s a good way to evaluate things, right? So,” she heaved a box — or tried to, anyway. “Holy moly, what’s in here? Oh — ”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke opened the box and sighed. “Lexa, you have an office for a reason. What are your <em>books</em> doing in our clothes closet?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa peeked over Clarke’s shoulder and chuckled. “Storage? My shelves are full.”<br/><br/><br/></p>
  <p>Grumbling, Clarke carried the box to the floor beside the bed. “Start evaluating if these spark joy and then I’ll bring out the rest of the boxes.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Wait, you can’t expect to finish all of this in one day.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“We can, if you believe,” Clarke’s eyes were fierce, motivated, and a little wild. Lexa smiled. She <em>did</em> know what she was getting into, when she fell in love with Clarke. She sighed dramatically and sat on the floor, took out a book from the box, and began to evaluate them.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>For a while, they worked in silence. Lexa made quick work of the books (she decided to keep them all) and then moved on to clothes. A lot of the clothes they unearthed in the closet were old, clothes Lexa wore during her transition between high school and college. One box held Lexa’s Yale sweaters and she did not even get the chance to look them over. Clarke immediately put them on the to-keep pile.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“They remind me of when we first started dating,” Clarke explained with a dreamy smile. “They spark <em>my</em> joy.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“And you spark my joy, so I guess I’m keeping you. And the sweaters.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Cheeseball,” Clarke retorted, throwing a balled-up shirt in Lexa’s direction.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They kept working while they talked about mundane things, as married couples do. By seven at night, they were hardly halfway through Lexa’s stuff. Clarke stared at the piles of clothing and books with her fists resting on her hips.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“At this rate, you’re going to have to sleep on the couch,” Clarke chastised.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Me? Where are <em>you</em> going to sleep?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Where else?” Clarke replied sweetly. “On top of you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Deciding to break for dinner, they ate the vegetarian chili Clarke made that had been bubbling away on the stove, with some bruschetta. Lexa ate quickly so as not to waste any time — though it was tempting to be purposefully slow to have an excuse to have Clarke sleep on top of her, like a sweet-smelling, soft, warm weighted blanket.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You know, I’m starting to think you have more clothes than me,” Clarke said when Lexa tossed clothes from her skank days on the to-keep pile.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“And what about it?” Lexa asked as she brushed the dust from her hands. “That’s it, we’re nearly done.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“There’s this one box here but it’s unopened, so I thought you should do the honours,” Clarke handed Lexa a plain white box with the edges taped shut. Lexa felt an envelope attached to its underside so she opened it and read the note inside:</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Dear L,</p>
  <p>San and I thought you might like to use this with Clarke in the bedroom ;)</p>
  <p>Raven</p>
  <ol>
<li>It’s been dry-cleaned, I swear!</li>
</ol>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hm,” Lexa raised her brow and handed the note to Clarke.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What do you think is in there?” Clarke asked with a hint of fear in her voice, though mostly she looked curious. “Sex toys?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You don’t dry-clean sex toys, sweetheart,” Lexa used her keys to slit the tape. Inside the box was a Cheerio uniform. Clarke’s eyes lit up at the sight.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Can I wear it? I’ve always wondered what it would be like to be a Cheerio.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Why didn’t you join the team?” Lexa asked as she shook out the familiar red white and black of the uniform. It even had the spanx.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“It’s not my scene. I don’t think I have the right attitude for it.” Clarke said as she stripped out of the Yale sweater she unceremoniously pulled on earlier. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa sat on the edge of the bed, perfectly calm. Of course, she always wondered how Clarke would look wearing the emotional armour she wore for most of high school, but not for any erotic reason whatsoever. Seeing as she used to be surrounded by girls who others would easily consider to be hotter than Clarke, Lexa was pretty confident that she could handle herself. After all, what are these but pieces of clothing? No inherent meaning in them whatsoever.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Still, she watched in fascination as the outfit came together on her wife’s gorgeous body. Clarke zipped up the top of the uniform, wore the spanx, and then the skirt. She held out her arms before Lexa.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Ta-da!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You’re not done,” Lexa said with a small smile. She looked through the clutter on Clarke’s vanity and found a hair-tie. “You’re not a proper Cheerio without your high ponytail.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Ah, of course,” Clarke giggled and combed her fingers through her hair. It was that moment that Lexa wondered in the distant back of her mind whether she could or could not, in fact, keep herself together. With Clarke’s hair in a high ponytail, she beamed and admired herself in front of the full length mirror. “So? What do you think?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa, for the most part, was staring at Clarke with unabashed lust. “God bless the perv that invented these,” she muttered, and Clarke threw her head back to laugh a full-bellied laugh that shook her entire body. She tugged Lexa towards her for a kiss, her lips unable to hide the smile.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She then pushed Lexa to sit on the edge of the bed as she swayed her hips and sashayed all over the bedroom. All while Lexa sat there with a raging boner in her pants. She undid her belt and her pants’ zipper to ease her hard cock out of the tightness of her clothes. She stroked herself while she admired the way Clarke seemed to enjoy herself. She twirled, she spun, while the pleats of the Cheerio skirt fanned out around her before belatedly settling down.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And, god, Clarke’s ass looked amazing in those spanx. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The way that bright red fabric stretched over her butt, how it hugged it, made it seem perkier (just as when Lexa thought Clarke’s ass could no longer be improved upon, there went her wife proving her wrong). </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hmm, what was that thing you said — oh,” Clarke straightened her back and, for some reason, Lexa immediately knew what Clarke was doing. She was imitating the uptight, repressed head cheerleader Lexa Woods. “If the balloon pops, the sound makes the angels cry.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa rolled her eyes, but she could not deny that she was turned on beyond belief. Not because of Clarke imitating her younger self (that would be a little strange) but rather, because of how Clarke looked <em>so fucking hot</em>. The miles of her legs, how the pleats of the skirt hardly left anything to the imagination while still being a tease, no wonder <em>everyone</em> in McKinley was under the Cheerios’ thumb. The pleats of the Cheerio skirt were like the curtains of a peep show you’re not allowed to look through.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>But this was her wife. She <em>was</em> allowed to look.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Too bad it didn’t come with pom-poms,” Clarke giggled as she threw up her arms in an enactment of a cheerleading routine. She used her arms to form the shape of the letters as she chanted, “Give me a L! Give me a U!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa laughed and caught Clarke by the waist to pull her close. That was when Clarke finally noticed the hard meat that jutted out between her thighs, and the dark-haired woman smirked. “You <em>are</em> giving me a L, huh?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Laughing, Lexa guided Clarke’s arms to wrap around her neck as they lay on the bed with Lexa hovering above Clarke. They kissed, slow and tender, layered within years of habit while still relishing the kiss as it was, at the present. The heat of Lexa’s cock met Clarke’s inner thighs, and she couldn’t help the groan that ripped through her mouth when Clarke closed her thighs to wrap her cock between them.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The brunette resisted the urge to simply rut against Clarke like someone depraved, even as Clarke reached between their bodies to caress the smooth rigidity of Lexa’s cock. Panting against her wife’s neck, Lexa fucked into her hand with jerky, desperate movements that made her blush.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“God, the things you do to me,” Lexa muttered in a light, accusing tone that made Clarke giggle. Their foreheads bumped together lightly, and Clarke raked her fingers through Lexa’s brunette hair. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You thought you were going to be unaffected, huh?” Clarke teased as she undid the buttons of Lexa’s dress shirt. She pushed it off her wife’s shoulders, her neck craned so she could mouth and nibble on Lexa’s neck and collarbones.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“How’d you know?” Lexa gasped from the ticklish sensation of Clarke’s warm mouth.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Lexa, I’m your wife,” Clarke grinned. “And I’m psychic, remember?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The brunette laughed, distracted by how turned on she was at the sight of Clarke in the Cheerio uniform. She reached underneath Clarke to tug her spanx off, along with her panties. She did not even bother to remove them fully — she just allowed it to hang off Clarke’s ankle as she knelt on the floor and immediately latched her mouth on her wife’s pussy. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke gasped sharply and spread her legs wider apart when Lexa’s tongue flattened against her clit. Her thighs quivered, a shaky moan escaped her lips as Lexa licked all over her mound, her pussy lips, and her now-leaking hole. She teased the tip of her tongue inside Clarke. One hand held her thigh, her other hand stroking the length of her hard cock. She laved her tongue all over Clarke’s pussy, moaning in delight at the familiar taste of her wife. With her lips wrapped around her clit, Lexa looked up at Clarke and admired the look of pure bliss across her features.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hooking her leg over Lexa’s shoulder, Clarke bit the inside of her wrist to hold back a moan. As always, Lexa was having none of it. She grasped Clarke’s hand and locked their fingers together. She pulled at Clarke’s clit with her lips to make her gasp sharply and buck into Lexa’s mouth.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Harder, more,” Clarke whined, her free hand grasping the hair at the back of Lexa’s head. Her ass rose off the bed to get closer to Lexa’s mouth, all while the brunette slurped at Clarke’s clit wetly, devouring the stiff bud with her lips and teeth. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Lexa, Lexa, Lexa,” Clarke moaned while she rutted against Lexa’s tongue, her thighs quivering against the brunette’s cheek. She gasped and arched off the bed, and a flood of her cum gushed out of her hole as she came. Lexa held down Clarke’s bucking hips to extend the waves of her pleasure as best as she could, even as Clarke thrashed and squirmed and tried to free herself from Lexa’s hold.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Easing back, Lexa licked her lips smugly. She stood up, kicked off her pants and underwear to climb on top of Clarke as fast as she was able. With a bright, slightly dazed smile, Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist and her arms around her neck.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I want to be on top. On the seat.” Clarke said.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Of course you would,” Lexa smiled and pecked Clarke’s cheek. “Hang on,” and once she was sure that Clarke was holding on, she lifted her wife and approached the armchair with its back to the window. “You’re not looking to get watched again, are you?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“No, no,” Clarke laughed and tugged the curtains closed. “I just want to be in control.” She said with a sly grin.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa moaned and rubbed the arms of the chair in excitement. Clarke slid off her lap and stood in front of Lexa with her fists poised to her hips. In the Cheerio uniform, with strands of hair that escaped the ponytail, in Lexa’s eyes Clarke had never looked more beautiful than that moment.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Then again, the measure of Clarke’s beauty was an ever-shifting target for Lexa. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke pushed Lexa by the shoulder so she would lean back. Sinking to her knees, Clarke locked eyes with Lexa as she took the tip of her hard cock into her mouth, her lips wrapped tight around the crown of her shaft. Her tongue danced all over the tip, and Lexa’s nails bit into the fabric of the armchair. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And when Clarke sucked, created a vacuum with her mouth while she took half of Lexa’s thick length in her mouth, the brunette threw her head back in a gasp. Clarke released the tip of Lexa’s cock and licked her lips. Watched smugly as Lexa’s erection teetered and the slit leaked with precum.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“God, Clarke. Stop being a tease—”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>As soon as the words fell out of Lexa’s mouth, Clarke smirked and stroked the length of her cock with both hands in a slower, more languid pace. She stood and rested one hand on her hip while fisting the tip of Lexa’s stiff meat.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“But baby, didn’t you say—”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Don’t—” Lexa rolled her eyes, but she could not resist a smile.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Remember the power motto, girls—” Clarke posed as Lexa, or at least, Lexa-adjacent, through her voice. “It’s all about the teasing and not about the pleasing.” Then she burst into giggles as she did a little dance. Twirling again, but this time without her spanx so her ass was in view, and Lexa caught glimpses of it as the pleats of the Cheerio skirt fanned out.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa laughed. As turned on as she was, eager to bury her cock inside Clarke and fuck her until they were both shaking from the fury of their orgasms, it was nice to see how Clarke was having fun, playing at being a cheerleader. But really, she was only saying things Lexa said once, back in her good old repressed days.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Are you quite done?” Lexa grabbed at Clarke’s waist and pulled her on her lap, while Clarke giggled and smothered Lexa’s face with kisses. “Making fun of my younger self?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“No, no,” Clarke grinned and positioned herself above Lexa’s cock and lowered herself with such ease, a guttural moan escaping her throat as she was filled. “God… I’m not making fun of you a-at all.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa leaned back and admired the way Clarke ground her pussy against her cock, which she had buried all the way to the root inside Clarke. She gripped her wife’s trembling thighs, and looked up to admire the way Clarke bit her lip, the look of concentration that creased her forehead all while she rocked back and forth against Lexa’s cock. It hit the deepest parts of her, and Lexa had to take deep, uneven breaths since Clarke’s pussy was milking her hard dick.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Fuck…” Lexa grunted. She gripped Clarke’s ass and guided her to move, but Clarke’s shaking legs meant that she did not have the strength in them to ride Lexa’s cock—none of her control like she intended.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>So, Lexa picked Clarke up and carried her to the edge of the bed. She hovered over her wife, with her look of pleasure, all while Lexa slammed her stiff cock inside Clarke’s slick pussy. It made wet, slippery noises that drove the breath out of their lungs. In that room, amidst the piles of Lexa’s clothing, she fucked Clarke into the mattress.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clinging to the sweaty skin of Lexa’s back, Clarke grasped the back of Lexa’s neck and kissed her. Their lips glided together, and Clarke sucked on Lexa’s bottom lip greedily.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Fuck me,” she gasped into Lexa’s mouth. “Oh my god, Lexa, you’re so deep… Give it to me.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa grinned and dropped her hips harder into Clarke, fucking her in long, deep strokes that caused Clarke’s back to arch. She came with a sharp gasp of Lexa’s name, and her walls tightened around Lexa’s cock that the pace of her thrusts stuttered. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She held on to Clarke while her body trembled with the strength of her orgasm, all while fucking her in small shallow thrusts that extended Clarke’s pleasure, until her legs were shaking uncontrollably. The back of Clarke’s head dug into the pillow Lexa placed there, her face contorted in sheer bliss.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke grasped either side of Lexa’s face and roughly kissed her. “Don’t stop,” she panted, and Lexa took that as a go-ahead for her to mount Clarke one more time. She climbed on top of the bed, on top of Clarke, and fucked her in all eagerness. Sweat formed on her brow and Clarke looked at her like she was experiencing something transcendental in the depth and roughness of Lexa’s fucking. “<em>Yes</em>, Lexa… Right <em>there</em>.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>With a gasp, Lexa pressed her hips as tightly as she could against Clarke’s thighs. Her cock pulsed once, twice, before her hot load spilled inside her wife. Clarke let out a shaky whimper as the warmth of Lexa’s cum filled her. Her toes curled, and she clung to Lexa. Her nails raked red lines across the brunette’s back.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Fuck,” Lexa rutted into Clarke to push her load deeper into her pussy. She kissed all over Clarke’s sweat-streaked face and eased out of her. She slumped off to the side and lay on the bed.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Shivering from the loss of Lexa’s warmth, Clarke rolled to rest halfway on top of Lexa, still in the polyester outfit of the Cheerios. “Uck, how can you sweat in this? It’s not absorbent at all.” She sat up and removed the top, but, to Lexa’s amusement (and, let’s be honest, her delight), Clarke kept the skirt on. Then Clarke climbed back in bed to spoon against Lexa’s side.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Guess you’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” Clarke said with a yawn. She smirked when Lexa’s hand magnetized on her ass.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What’s that thing people say? I’m in the doghouse?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke snorted. “That’s a straight people thing, I think. It’s not really being in the doghouse if I’m on the couch with you, isn’t it?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa laughed and held Clarke tighter to her. “Well, why can’t we just push these clothes to the floor and deal with it tomorrow?” Rather than respond with words, Clarke just nuzzled into the hollow of Lexa’s neck and hummed. Which was Clarke’s shorthand for—it’s time to sleep. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She pressed a kiss to Clarke’s forehead and smiled. And she made a mental note to thank Raven later.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. stop, thief!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: C finds some of her clothes (maybe her knee length socks?) missing wherein L steals them then jacks off using those because it turns her the fuck on. This kept happening until L gets caught in the act by C and this obviously turns into a hookup. Bonus for when L requests C to give her a footjob while wearing those socks and cums like crazy.</p>
      <p>This fic includes: g!p Lexa having a fetish for Clarke's knee-high socks, masturbation, semi-public masturbation, a dirty-talking Clarke, a perpetually-horny Lexa, penetrative sex, and footjob with socks on.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa all but leapt into her car. Her heart thundered in her ribs, her breath came out in short gasps. She locked her car doors and threw her bag in the backseat. Her right hand remained in the pocket of her winter coat, fist closed around a certain type of fabric owned by one specific girl.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke’s knee-high socks.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>In the privacy of her car, with the tinted windows rolled up, the low rumble of the engine, the radio tuned into a pop station, the rush of blood high in her ears, Lexa Woods inspected the socks that were now in her possession. What once stretched across the length of Clarke’s shapely calves and her surprisingly long legs now wadded into a ball in her fist. Lexa unravelled the stockings to admire the black, yellow, and grey argyle pattern.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Moments ago, they finished dress rehearsals for Regionals, which meant boys and girls were separated into their assigned dressing rooms. Lexa lingered and did not rush, allowed the girls to get dressed first since she did not want to run the risk of being seen in her boxer briefs that kept her cock hidden. When Lexa entered the choir room after the others left, she saw that a pile of clothing beside her own remained.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It was Clarke’s clothing — she had yet to get changed because she was still discussing the setlist with Mr. Schuester, and the choreography with Mike and Raven.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>With a nervous glance towards the door, Lexa changed into her dress and her cardigan, and once she did, she meant to just go home directly but in the corner of her eye she saw a flash of argyle pattern.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And now that colourful object that caught her eye was in her hands.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She swallowed hard and left the emptied parking lot to go straight home to her empty house. She made dinner for herself. And with every second that passed, her cock grew with the anticipation of her plans, mercurial as they were, and incoherent. All she knew was that the images that floated in her mind centred around Clarke’s knee-high stockings, wrapped around her cock…</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa shivered and shook her head to rid herself of the image. <em>Not yet</em>.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>After her quick dinner, she lounged around the living room, watched a bit of television. The clock in the hallway ticked louder and louder with every passing second, yet it was only half-past six. Her mom would not be back until eight, so that was more than enough time for her plans to actualize.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa took a hot shower that left steam and fog in the bathroom mirror. She did not bother to get dressed. On the foot of her bed were Clarke’s pilfered socks, and the sight of them caught her breath in her throat.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She settled in the middle of her bed, her back flush against the cushioned headboard. In one hand, a bottle of lube. On the other, Clarke’s socks. It was, after all, imperative that they were Clarke’s. No other pair would do.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And <em>no</em>, it was not because Lexa nursed a crush on that talkative girl. Maybe. Probably. She just happened to look good in knee-highs, despite Octavia’s, and sometimes Lexa’s, insistence that it made her look like a clown with legs that could cause car accidents.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa squirted a wad of lube on her palm and curled her slick fingers around her half-erect cock. She touched the soft film of the socks and squeezed her eyes shut. Envisioned Clarke across from her, goading her with hot, breathy words, encouraged her to <em>yes, like that, keep stroking that cock for me, Lexa</em>. In Lexa’s vision of Clarke, she wore nothing but her argyle socks.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>With her cock now unbearably stiff, the vein that curled around it pulsed and a trickle of precum glistened in the gasping tip. Lexa took the socks and wrapped one around her length while she allowed the other to caress her balls, swollen with all her pent-up load.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Fuck,” Lexa gasped. She never thought that the sight of her cock, tan and stiff with the tip a bright blushing red, would look erotic wrapped in Clarke’s stockings. She stroked herself using the stockings, her eyelids fluttering. Her legs trembled with every luxurious pass of the fabric against the heat of her sensitive skin. Precum dripped out of her cock in copious streams that drenched the stockings.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Once again, Lexa pictured fantasy Clarke. She spoke filthy, dirty things in her ear. So lost was she in the words that the Clarke in her fantasy spoke that she <em>swore</em> she felt the hot gust of her breath against her cheek.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>Your cock looks so good for me,</em> fantasy Clarke whispered, and Lexa reached with her free hand to grope her balls. <em>And these balls are so full for me, aren’t they? Are you going to shoot your load for me? All over my socks, you pervert?</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa wheezed and threw Clarke’s knee-highs on the bed. She lurched forward and hunched over them. She humped her hard meat against the fabric. Precum drenched them further, and her balls tensed. In the distant, clouded haze of her pleasure, she fantasized about Clarke. Lexa wanted to fuck her legs, rub her cock all over the gentle slope of her calves, the soles of her feet, how her cock would fit between the arches… Lexa squeezed her eyes shut and rutted harder. Thought of Clarke’s mouth on her ear, how hot her pussy would feel around her raw cock, how her walls would clench around her thick meat and beg her to come inside her—</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Shit, <em>Clarke—</em>” Lexa whimpered. Her hips stuttered. Her cock twitched. Ropes of thick, viscous cum spurted out of her to land all over the wetted fabric of Clarke’s socks, the argyle dye darkened as Lexa’s semen seeped into the cloth. Lexa panted and humped the rest of her load all over the socks until she felt drained.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She slumped to the side, breathing hard. Her cock teetered and quivered, still.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>With an arm draped over her eyes, Lexa huffed and wiped the sweat from her brow.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>What a fucking pervert she was.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>A pervert Lexa may be, but she was no thief.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She washed Clarke’s socks — by hand, with warm water and lavender body wash if you must know — and at school, when the shorter girl was not looking, Lexa practised her sleight of hand and slipped the balled argyle socks into Clarke’s bag.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>So when rehearsal time came, Lexa could look Clarke in the eyes and assumed her sins washed away, like the cum she laundered off Clarke’s socks the night before.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Still, that did not prevent Clarke from complaining.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I think someone stole my lucky argyle socks last night,” she grumbled as she tugged her sweater off. Her undershirt rose an inch, giving Lexa the gift of the sight of Clarke’s belly. Lexa glanced and sure enough, Clarke was wearing another pair of knee-highs today – a slate grey knit with bows sewn along the cuffs. She licked her lips at the sight. “I thought we were all beyond petty pranks!” She said, specifically eyeing Octavia.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Don’t look at me, Griffin. What would I even do with your stupid socks?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Well, you never pass off the chance to insult them, so I thought — ”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Well, you thought wrong,” Octavia snarled. “I didn’t take them,”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Lexa? Did you? It’s a harmless prank, really, so if you did, I promise I won’t be mad — ”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The brunette took a deep steady breath. <em>Don’t get defensive, Woods, or that would give you away</em>. “I didn’t notice you were wearing them yesterday,” she said. “Are you sure you didn’t just misplace them?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke paused. “Oh.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Try checking your bag or something. Maybe it just got stuck in the bottom,” Lexa said patiently.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke rummaged through her bag and gasped when she unearthed the balled knee-highs. “You’re right! I’m sorry I accused you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Don’t worry about it,” Lexa said with a half-smile.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hey, what about me? You accused me too, you know! You owe me an apology!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa turned away to busy herself with her costume.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She did not notice the look of confusion on Clarke’s face when she sniffed at her socks.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>For the next few rehearsals, Lexa was careful not to steal — borrow! — Clarke’s socks every time, lest the girl believe that someone was actually stealing her socks that went beyond a mere prank. On the days that she did not steal — <em>borrow! </em>— the stockings, Lexa did not masturbate. So on the one day that she did manage to steal — oh for crying out loud, <em>fine</em>, she stole them. Semantics! — Clarke’s socks, her pulse quickened and she skipped dinner to jerk off with the socks as soon as she got home from school.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I really don’t know what is happening! It’s like there is a poltergeist stealing my clothes! Do any of you find clothes missing?” Clarke asked the girls while in the dressing room, once again. They all shook their heads. She hiked a foot up on a chair and peeled her knee-high socks off the length of her calves. Lexa watched, entranced, as inch by inch, more skin of Clarke’s legs showed, to the jutting bone of her ankles, her heel, the arch of her foot, and eventually her toes.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“A poltergeist with a particular fetish for your dorky socks?” Octavia snorted. “What a weirdo.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Maybe it’s Jacob Ben Israel,” Raven said.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa winced at both implications — that her particular enjoyment of Clarke’s legs and socks was weird, and that it was somehow comparable Jacob.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Surprisingly, Clarke shook her head. “I highly doubt it. I don’t think he would return them freshly washed. Or even return them at all.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What’s the problem then, if you get them back anyway?” Mercedes asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“It’s the principle of the thing!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa stepped away from the discussion and quietly changed into her costume. It had been a few days since she last spent her load all over Clarke’s socks. She liked jerking off to them, but she also did not want to piss Clarke off and have her stop wearing knee-highs altogether. But it also meant that Lexa grew more and more entranced every time she saw Clarke in them. Lexa hoped jerking off to the thought of Clarke’s legs, her socks, her calves, would get it out of Lexa’s system but all it did was make her fascination of them more desperate.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And to Lexa’s secret relief, though Clarke was vexed over the fact that her stockings were being stolen, she refused to stop wearing them.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“That would mean they won, Lexa,” Clarke said solemnly when Lexa suggested she stop wearing her knee-highs. “I refuse to succumb until I find out who they are, or my name is not Clarke Barbra Griffin!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What would you even do if you find out who it is?” Lexa asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I… don’t know yet. I’ll have to get back to you on that.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They went half an hour beyond their set rehearsal time so everyone was exhausted. So was Lexa. When Clarke dawdled lingered on the stage with Kurt and Mercedes, Lexa took the opportunity to rush into the dressing room. To her relief, it was empty. She looked through Clarke’s tote bag that held her change of clothes and groaned in frustration when she could not find Clarke’s stockings.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>That was when Lexa remembered that Clarke rolled them into a ball and tucked it in her lunch bag, apart from the rest of her clothes. This meant that if Lexa took it, it would narrow down Clarke’s suspects to the girls in glee club who were the only ones who saw her put them in her lunch bag.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>But given how pent up Lexa was, she really didn’t think she could hold off for another day.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>Fuck it</em>, she thought as she unzipped her jeans and fished out her flaccid cock. She took Clarke’s socks — they were black this time, so Lexa was wary of getting her semen on them for it would likely stain — unravelled them, and wrapped it around the shaft of her cock. A low moan spilled out of her as she fucked her cock into her hands made smooth and silky by Clarke’s stockings. It was also baffling how quick Lexa got hard.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She stood in the middle of the classroom, her underwear halfway down her thighs, the hem of her shirt pulled up to her chin, masturbating her erect cock into Clarke’s socks. Lexa could not summon an image of fantasy Clarke in her mind; the sheer thrill of being caught was enough to pump adrenaline through her body.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Instead, she focused on the texture of the stockings. Imagined Clarke giving her a footjob with them on, and it was that image, of Clarke’s socked feet stroking her cock, that sent Lexa into a frenzy of humping the cloth in her hands. As if possessed, or controlled by a pervert that was not herself, Lexa brought one of the socks to her face and took a deep breath. The faded smell of Clarke’s fruity lotion left Lexa lightheaded. In her hand, her cock throbbed. Her load pulsed out and landed on the linoleum tiles with thick, dripping sounds. Lexa sucked in a breath as she milked her cock dry.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>By the time she regained her senses, she was relieved that her cum did not get on Clarke’s socks. However, there was a puddle of her thick load all over the floor…</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Embarrassed, Lexa fixed her clothes and remembered to roll up Clarke’s socks to return into her lunch bag. She grabbed handfuls of tissues and wiped her cum off the tiles which she threw in the garbage with a wince.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>When she stepped out of the classroom, Clarke was just about to enter. “Oh! Lexa! Did you see anyone suspicious there to steal my socks?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“N-no,” Lexa stammered.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Why are you sweating? And why are you red?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“No reason — we did just get out of rehearsals, you know.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke looked unconvinced. “You don’t get shortness of breath when we dance, usually.” She reached for Lexa’s brow. “Are you ill?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa allowed herself the few seconds to relish Clarke’s cool hand on her skin before she flinched away. Her cock stirred once more, and it would be dire if Clarke happened to look downward, to the bulge in Lexa’s jeans. “I’m not sick. But thank you,” she murmured. “For caring.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Of course,” Clarke stepped aside to let Lexa through. “Have a good night, Lexa.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>When Lexa got home that night, she felt like her head spun beyond her control. Her mom was home, so she had to make nice for five minutes despite the pulsing she could feel course down to the base of her cock.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Your aunt offered to buy us tickets to visit her in Seattle during your winter break! Do you want to come?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>Yes</em>, Lexa thought desperately. She drank her water and shook her head. “I don’t mind spending the first week of the holidays alone. You should go though.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Judy playfully narrowed her eyes. “You’re not planning on throwing a kegger party, are you?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa chuckled. “No, mom. It’ll just be me and classic Hollywood.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She finally found the polite moment to excuse herself. She went straight into the bathroom and took the coldest shower she could manage despite subzero temperatures outside. She climbed into bed, shivering, but with a soft dick that did not beg to be touched. She curled under her blankets, exhausted.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It wasn’t as if she was a sex addict of some kind — at least, she would hate to think that she was. She only looked out for opportunities to be alone with Clarke’s stuff, maybe steal her stockings and this time keep them over a weekend to get rid of her obsession once and for all. Maybe that was the problem — she only jacked off once using the socks and it wasn’t enough. Maybe what she needed was to quite literally, milk this aberrant desire out of her body.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Then <em>maybe</em> things would go back to normal.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It was the last rehearsal they had before the school let out for winter break, so if Lexa stole Clarke’s stockings now, she won’t be able to give them back until the new year, which did not seem so bad. Hell, here’s to hoping that Clarke would forget and Lexa would be able to keep her socks for her personal use, indefinitely.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The time to get dressed for rehearsals came again, and Lexa entered the room where the girls were already setting down their belongings and changing into their costumes. Once again, Lexa paused and as discreetly as possible, watched how Clarke rolled her stockings off her dignified calves. They were white — the purest white; no bows, no fancy stitching, bleached like bone beneath the lurid desert sun, and the sight of it left Lexa a little bit breathless.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa lingered after rehearsals while her friends went home, bidding her a happy winter vacation. Clarke, as usual, was somewhere else — perhaps talking to Mr. Schuester about rehearsals during vacation, which the Spanish teacher was definitely not paid enough to organize. As soon as Raven and Octavia said their goodbyes, Lexa dove into Clarke’s belongings. She rummaged through Clarke’s skirt, her yellow cardigan, her headband, but no stockings.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Just as she thought to rifle through Clarke’s lunch bag, the door burst open and in stepped Clarke. Her pure white stockings in her grasp.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa might as well have been caught with her pants down.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Looking for these?” The dark-haired girl’s eyes sparkled with mischief, a smile on her lips. She held up her socks and twirled them around like the lasso that would catch Lexa. Would she hogtie her, too?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I had a sneaking suspicion that it was you, Lexa,” Clarke continued while she circled the brunette and their bags, the length of the socks twirled in her fist, taunting Lexa. “You never passed up the chance to insult my knee-highs before so I imagined it was you just messing with my head. And, you know what, you almost had me convinced. Maybe you should go into acting when we graduate.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa straightened her back and sighed. This would be so easy to play off in the way Clarke had in her mind, but she did not want to make any sudden movements lest her bulge, her prominent erection catch Clarke’s attention. She wondered if she could put the chair that held Clarke’s things between her and the circling girl, if only as an insurance policy for hiding her cock.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke pulled up a chair and motioned for Lexa to sit down. When she hesitated, Clarke rolled her eyes. “It’s <em>fine</em>, Lexa.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“But I have — ”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“And? So what?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa blinked. “You don’t think it’s weird?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke grasped her jaw in both hands and lightly kissed her. The sensation of Clarke’s socks against her face was not lost on Lexa, and it stirred the simmering pot of her arousal. “You’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever met and nothing in the world will change that.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The skin of Lexa’s throat flexed and she let Clarke push her down to sit on the chair, her hands on her shoulders. Clarke dropped her socks on Lexa’s lap and went back to circling her. When Lexa met her eyes, there was the same glint of mischief and playfulness, but there was heat behind Clarke’s gaze too.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’m curious – what <em>do</em> you do with my socks, Lexa?” Clarke leaned over Lexa’s shoulder from behind and whispered into her ear. The brunette squeezed her eyes shut. Her breath caught in her throat. This edged into her imaginings. The Venn diagram of her fantasy Clarke and the actual Clarke converged into this girl whose mouth was dangerously close to her ear, whose light touch stirred Lexa’s hard cock like no other.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke curled her arms around Lexa’s neck into an embrace and kissed her cheek. “Tell me.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa distinctly felt precum shuttle out of the tip of her cock, and she swallowed hard again. She licked her lips to wet her parched lips. “I masturbate with them.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Show me.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The brunette flinched at that. “Here?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke nodded. She grabbed a chair and sat across from Lexa — too far to touch, but close enough that if Clarke wanted to, she could stretch her legs and her feet would… Lexa bit her lip and imagined a red brick wall to block out the image that would surely make her come too soon. “I told Mr. Schue I wanted to practice my solo until late without bothering my neighbours so he gave me the keys to the school. He’s not allowed to do that, but,” she smirked and shrugged, her dimpled smile made Lexa blush. “And everyone’s gone. It’s just you and me.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>How ominous, those words</em>, Lexa thought. Still, she found herself undoing her pants, pushing them low enough to push her boxers down past her heavy, cum-filled balls. Her cock, hot to the touch, pulsed under Clarke’s scrutiny.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It was not lost on Lexa, the way Clarke bit her lip and squeezed her thighs together. A surge of confidence coursed through her and she gripped her cock by the base, gave it a few strokes. Her thumb toyed with the slick tip. A shaky breath escaped Clarke.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I have a request,” Lexa’s voice came out thick and low that Clarke shivered. “Can you change into your regular clothes? The Regionals costume isn’t really doing it for me.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I thought you only need my socks?” Clarke teased, though she stood and unzipped her dress. Lexa watched – though it couldn’t be classified as a striptease, she still enjoyed the view of Clarke in her pink lace bra putting on her reindeer sweater, and the sight of her white panties. Lexa sighed and stopped stroking herself for a minute. Her cock still teetered and twitched while she waited until Clarke was fully dressed – except for her knee-high socks which were in Lexa’s possession.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The atmosphere in the room had changed though Lexa had no idea when. Was it from the moment Clarke walked in, her socks in hand, and taunted Lexa with them? Or was it when Clarke pushed her to sit down and asked to see how Lexa jerked off with her stockings? Either way, the air hung thick, hot, and humid. Clarke looked at her in anticipation.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa smoothed out the white socks — they were more white than usual, as if brand new. She had a sock on either hand which she curled around the length of her stiff cock so the fabric enshrouded her whole shaft, save for the leaking head that jutted out from her fists. Lexa groaned at the relief that she missed out on. She slouched lower on the chair and planted her feet flat on the floor. She used it as leverage to buck her hips into her hands and into Clarke’s socks.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She glanced at Clarke. The dark-haired girl bit her lip and squirmed in her seat. Her blue eyes glistened, focused on the pumping movement of Lexa’s cock. Both their breathing grew erratic.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Talk to me,” Lexa heard herself say.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>As it turned out, Clarke needed no further instruction. She brought her chair closer so she sat between Lexa’s spread legs. She rubbed the brunette’s thighs over her pants.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I would never have imagined Lexa Woods to be a pervert,” Clarke murmured. “For my knee-highs, no less. Is that why you insulted them? Because seeing me wear them drives you this crazy? You look like you’re about to <em>bust</em>.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The warmth of her hands on Lexa’s legs were distracting — all Lexa could think about was how those graceful hands would look so dainty wrapped around the thick meat of her cock. How Lexa would fuck into them, softer than the stockings…</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa squeezed her eyes shut, but Clarke snapped, “<em>look at me</em>.” Her green eyes shot open and locked with the intensity in Clarke’s gaze.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Are you going to come all over my socks, Lexa?” She asked, her tone innocent. Clarke rubbed the tip of her index finger against Lexa’s glistening cockhead and against the sensitive slit. Clarke’s stockings were heavy, drenched with the flow of Lexa’s precum.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh god – touch me – ”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke smirked and knocked Lexa’s hands off her cock. Lexa was right – Clarke’s hands wrapped around her tan cock looked and felt too good for words. She threw her head back in a shaky moan. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She could not believe she was getting a handjob from Clarke Griffin, in the choir room, no less.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa gripped the seat of the chair, panting. “I need to <em>come</em>,” she whimpered. As much as Clarke’s hands felt amazing, it was not enough to send her over the edge.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke’s chair screeched against the linoleum floor and she sank on her knees in front of Lexa. The brunette should have seen it coming, really, but it still took her by surprise when Clarke’s soft lips wrapped around her blushing cockhead. Her tongue teased Lexa’s wet slit, and the firm suction of her mouth, paired with the rapid strokes of her hands on her shaft sent Lexa careening into an orgasm that collided with her body like a truck.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh <em>Clarke</em>,” Lexa gasped. Her body arched high to get deeper into Clarke’s mouth, felt the light scrape of her teeth that made her hips jump. Cum jettisoned out of her flexing slit and Clarke kept up the suction that made Lexa’s head spin. Spurt after spurt left her, and Lexa was positive that her balls were drained. Clarke cupped the heavy sac in her palm and squeezed. Lexa grunted and a final rope of cum landed on her tongue.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke swallowed.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Jesus Christ,” Lexa’s legs twitched.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke released her wet cock, still stiff and throbbing with residual spasms. Lexa sat up straight, her body strained from the weird slouch she was in. She helped Clarke stand up, and she sat across Lexa’s lap. Her hot thighs flush against Lexa’s meat, her arms curled around Lexa’s neck.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“We should do that again,” Clarke said, kissing Lexa’s cheek.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Don’t your parents wonder where you are? It’s winter break,” Lexa asked though she stepped aside to let Clarke into her empty house. She helped Clarke out of her winter coat, hung up her hat and scarf on the hook by the door.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“If anything, they’re excited I have friends who would have me for a sleepover,” Clarke toed off her boots. Lexa noticed that she wore white knee-high socks. Were they the same ones as before, the ones she masturbated into while Clarke watched? Clarke snapped her fingers. “Lexa, my eyes are up here.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa looked at Clarke and stuck out her tongue. “Shut up.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Laughing, Clarke followed Lexa into her bedroom. This was a spur of the moment decision, and potentially a dangerous one, to have Clarke in an empty house, looking as beautiful and as sexy as she did. And now that she stood in Lexa’s bedroom, Lexa became nervous.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What do you want to do?” Lexa asked when Clarke put her duffel bag down on the foot of the bed.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What were you planning on doing before you invited me over?” Clarke crawled on the bed to settle in the middle of it. In her white cable-knit off-shoulder sweater, her plaid skirt, and her socks, Clarke looked good enough to eat.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Watch movies.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“For the whole week?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Maybe read a book, too.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“And now that I’m here?” Clarke smiled and stretched out her legs before her. The movement was not lost on Lexa.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Well,” the brunette stammered.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Because I was hoping we could fuck.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Geez, you’re no holds barred, huh?” Lexa said as Clarke crooked her finger to beckon her over. She sat up against the headboard and Clarke straddled her lap, her hands rested on her shoulders. Lexa held Clarke by her thighs.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I don’t see the need to beat around the bush, Lexa. After all, we have established the fact that you are sexually attracted to me.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Are <em>you</em> sexually attracted to me?” Lexa asked, brow raised.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She may have asked the question like a challenge, but it made her nervous to ask such a vulnerable question.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Let me put it this way,” Clarke caressed the column of Lexa’s neck. Her thumb stroked her fine jaw. She trailed a line of kisses against Lexa’s cheek, against the curve of her ear. “That night, when I watched you masturbate with my socks, I couldn’t stop thinking about you that I fucked myself as soon as I got home,” she sighed as if recalling the memory fondly. “I wanted you inside me so badly, but,” she shrugged with a pout. “My fingers weren’t enough.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa blinked, her face hot. “It was a yes or no question, Clarke.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I know,” she giggled. “But what’s the fun in that?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They reclined on Lexa’s bed, facing each other, with Clarke’s head resting on Lexa’s arm. Her leg hooked over Lexa’s hip. She grasped Lexa’s shirt and kissed her, her warm mouth soft and sweet, gliding against Lexa’s lips.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It was the moans Clarke made that did Lexa in. In her sweatpants, her cock stiffened with every gasp, every whimper, every breathless moan that spilled out of Clarke’s lips. She grasped Clarke’s thigh and gave it a squeeze, the bulge of her erection dug against her leg.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Take this off,” Clarke whispered, gesturing at Lexa’s clothes.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You too.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They rolled away from each other with a laugh. Lexa removed her clothes, and when she turned to face Clarke, she grinned when she saw that she was indeed fully naked – except for the tights she wore.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa felt the stirring in her body more fervently than ever. She climbed on top of Clarke, her elbows on either side of her head to kiss her. The thick slab of her cock nestled between Clarke’s thighs, heavy and pulsing. Lexa gripped her cock in her fist, spread Clarke’s legs apart, and nudged the tip against her entrance. She felt the slick heat of Clarke’s pussy and it alarmed her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You’re wet,” Lexa gasped in accusation.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yes, and?” Clarke grinned. She swatted Lexa’s hand off her cock and guided the tip inside of her warm, receptive pussy. The way her body slackened, how her eyes rolled in bliss. The throaty whimper that left her. Lexa flattened her body against Clarke and eased herself deeper, until her cock disappeared fully inside Clarke.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’m so deep inside you,” Lexa whispered against Clarke’s cheek in awe. “And you’re so warm, so wet… Squeezing my cock so tight.” Her hips pistoned into Clarke, while her nails dug into the muscle of Lexa’s shoulders. Her legs wrapped around Lexa’s waist pulled her closer to her body. Clarke’s mouth latched onto Lexa’s neck. She bit and sucked on the exposed skin, lips hot against the brunette’s collarbones. She moaned with every rough thrust, her walls clenched around Lexa’s stiff, pumping meat.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Does it feel good?” Clarke gasped against Lexa’s lips. She kissed Lexa’s ear and mouthed at her earlobe. Sucked it into her mouth with a whimper. “Do you like how my pussy is gripping you tight? Milking you?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The pit of Lexa’s stomach lurched while she maintained the steady pace of her fucking into Clarke. Her balls slapped wetly against Clarke’s ass. “I never imagined that you would just be like my fantasy.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What do you mean?” Clarke asked, her eyes bright and sparkling.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa blushed. “I mean – when I stole your socks I thought about you, obviously. And, well, I imagined you’d talk dirty to me too, and it’s hot.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke grinned at that and pushed Lexa off her. She directed Lexa to lie behind and eased Lexa’s cock back inside her. Guided her hand to her tits, and Lexa immediately squeezed, toyed with her nipples, and nuzzled into her neck.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They fucked in a slow, unhurried pace. Lexa lost track of how long they spent rutting against each other, breathlessly moaning each other’s names. Could only measure time passed by the way Clarke rolled her hips and undulated against her cock. She had never been this hard before, this aroused, but the way Clarke ground her ass back into her, it felt as if her erection was immensely justified.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa released Clarke’s tits and cupped her mound to rub her clit in fluid circular motions. Clarke’s walls clenched around Lexa’s rutting cock, and she clawed at the back of Lexa’s neck, her hips rose as if humping against the air. She opened her eyes and looked at Lexa.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke felt no need to warn her — she came hard with a shriek, the insistent rhythm of her pace became desperate. Flood of her sticky-hot cum gushed out of her hole and slicked Lexa’s pulsing meat. Clarke’s body stretched taut, and a guttural moan of Lexa’s name escaped her lungs.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Up at that moment, Lexa was confident that Clarke in knee-high socks and nothing else was the hottest image known to humanity.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She liked how Clarke proved that wrong.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa rolled them over so that Clarke lay prone on the bed, her face against the pillow. She took off pounding into the still trembling girl, who clawed at the sheets, her body radiating with sweat and heat. Lexa kissed Clarke’s sweaty nape, pinned her with her body and fucked her pussy until her balls tensed.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Come inside me,” Clarke husked. “Want that hot load all the way buried deep inside. Want to feel it drip out of me, Lexa. <em>Please</em>.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa bit the curve of Clarke’s shoulder and kept her hips tight and pressed against the swell of Clarke’s ass. Her vision blurred as her load pulsed in thick ropes into Clarke’s flexing pussy. Clarke rolled her hips with tiny movements, further milking Lexa dry.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Fuck,” Lexa gasped into Clarke’s neck. “You’re something else, you know that?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke beamed. “Why thank you, Lexa. You’re not so bad yourself.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They showered together after that. Lexa took vehement delight in caressing Clarke’s beautiful body, enjoyed soaping up her tits, played with her nipples as if she had all the time in the world.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You want to know how I found out it was you who stole my socks?” Clarke asked. Lexa’s stiff cock nestled between her ass cheeks. Clarke rested the back of her head against Lexa’s shoulder and held up the bottle of body wash. “You’re the only one I know who smells of lavender.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh,” Lexa murmured. “I thought I was just obvious.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“That too,” Clarke chuckled.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They returned to Lexa’s room and to her surprise, Clarke took out another pair of white knee-high socks from her bag. At the expression on Lexa’s face, Clarke burst into giggles. “What?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Are you trying to kill me?” Lexa asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“No, just turn you on until you have no choice but to push me down on the bed and <em>take</em> me.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa let out a breath.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke sat on the edge of Lexa’s bed, and lifted a leg to roll her socks on, but Lexa wordlessly sank on her knees and supported Clarke’s outstretched leg by her ankle. She kissed the arch of Clarke’s foot, the convex jut of bone close to her heel. She did this to her other leg as well – trailed kisses all over Clarke’s calves, the backs of her knees, to her thighs. Lexa hooked Clarke’s legs over her shoulders and tasted the salt of her skin, the open wetness of Clarke’s pussy.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She tasted Clarke without an end goal in mind. Clarke gasped once, and relaxed into the bed. Lexa circled her stiff clit, slicked with spit, and played with it using her lips and tongue. She dipped into Clarke’s pussy and felt her tongue wrapped in her slippery cum.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa looked up at Clarke who had her breasts in her hands, pinching her nipples. “Put your socks on.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I was, but you interrupted,” Clarke said, breathless.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa grinned and gave Clarke space to pull the white socks over her calves. As soon as the gartered cuff snapped around below Clarke’s knees, Lexa returned to lavishing her legs with attention.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Come up here,” Clarke said. “And fuck me.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa stood and Clarke closed her legs together to rest her ankles on the brunette’s shoulders. Lexa hugged Clarke’s thighs and eased her stiff meat into Clarke’s hole, made tighter by the position of Clarke’s legs.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>With Clarke’s feet so close to her face, Lexa nuzzled her cheek against the top of her foot while she humped her cock into Clarke, her cock hit the sensitive walls that clenched around her pumping shaft. The tip of Lexa’s cock nudged the mouth of Clarke’s womb, and she gasped sharply. Her back arched cleanly off the bed. “Right <em>there</em>,” Clarke gasped, and Lexa ground her cock deep into Clarke.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke whimpered and came after a few deep ruts. Lexa fucked her in shallow thrusts, her rigid cock buried as deep as she could inside her. Lexa grinned to herself, smug, and continued fucking into the trembling girl before her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Don’t smirk at me like that,” Clarke huffed. She pressed the bottom of her sock-covered foot against Lexa’s face. Her toes nudged the brunette’s cheek. Lexa panted against the arch of Clarke’s foot and humped her pussy desperately.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa stepped back and her cock slipped out of Clarke’s dripping wet pussy with a slick sucking sound. Her cock teetered and shone with the mixture of her and Clarke’s cum. The tip glistened pink. The vein that curled around the marble column pulsed. Her balls ached, full of her load.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Can I — “ Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat, her face hot from the sheer erotic sight of Clarke, having just orgasmed, wearing nothing but white knee-high socks. “Can I fuck your feet?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The dawn of the smile on Clarke’s face embarrassed Lexa. “I thought you’d never ask.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What?” Lexa sputtered.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke rubbed the base of Lexa’s balls with her left foot. With her right foot, she pressed the arch against the underside of Lexa’s pulsing cock and stroked it with such dexterity.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“How are you so good at that?” She panted.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Working out on the elliptical gives me strong thighs.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa threw her head back and groaned. Grasping Clarke’s heels, Lexa kept them still so she could rut against Clarke’s sock-clad feet. Clarke angled her knees so she had Lexa’s thick cock between the arches of her feet. Lexa’s head spun with delirious desire. She was beyond incoherence now. She pressed Clarke’s feet around her cock and felt her balls tighten.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’m gonna <em>cuh –</em> “ she gasped and curled into herself when Clarke rubbed her toes against the underside of Lexa’s cock – the sensitive part where the tip and the shaft met. Lexa’s body lurched and the heavy slab of her cock throbbed. Cum shot out to drench Clarke’s socks – ropes of it pulsed as far as Clarke’s knee, her calves. Lexa continued to rut against Clarke’s feet until she could no longer hold herself up.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She came so much that Clarke’s socks were translucent. Clarke wriggled her toes and Lexa whimpered at the sight.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She collapsed face first on the bed with a grunt.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hey,” Clarke nudged her. “Are you okay?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yes,” came her reply, muffled against the pillow.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke peeled off her cum-drenched stockings and threw them on the floor. She heaved Lexa to lie down beside her. Lexa angled her head so one bright green eye looked up at Clarke’s smiling face. “Should I stop wearing knee-high socks?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“No,” Lexa said immediately.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yeah, because what you need is to learn how to control yourself,” Clarke said with a laughter that made Lexa’s heart swell. “Pervert.” She said with affection.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You’re the one encouraging it.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“It’s fun to see you lose control. Over <em>me</em>.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa lifted her head and rested it on her upturned palms. “I know I used to say otherwise, but Clarke, you’re beautiful.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke smiled, suddenly shy. “Oh stop. I bet you say that to every girl whose feet you fucked.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa rolled her eyes. “No, just to the one I wish would go on a date with me.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>At this, Clarke blushed and ducked her head. “Just because I’m willing to go to bed with you anytime doesn’t make me a cheap date, Lexa.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa opened her arms and Clarke cuddled into her embrace. “I would hope not.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. taken twice over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Request from an anon, a while back:</p>
      <p>Woods twins Lexa and Leksa are the lucky ones dating Clarke Griffin. After a tiring Cheerio and soccer practice, Clarke endeavors to make her girlfriends relax and feel better.</p>
      <p>This fic includes: g!p Woods twins, submissive Clarke, daddy kink, oral sex, penetrative sex, mild foot-humping, rimming, and pregnancy kink.</p>
      <p>Also, this is the 69th chapter. Nice.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke sat high on the bleachers on a crisp autumn day while she watched her two favourite blondes out on the field. One half of the verdant stretch of synthetic grass was occupied by the Cheerios, and from her perch she could see the powerful stance of the older Woods twin. Her high ponytail fluttered in the breeze, her stance, her hands on her hips unshaken as she barked out stern orders to tighten their choreography. The McKinley High girls soccer team ran rampant on the other side of the field, and there Clarke saw the younger Woods twin running laps, her usually white soccer socks marred by dirt, mud, and grass stains.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke sighed dreamily at the thought of her two girlfriends and all the fun they would have that weekend, given that Judy Woods was out of town and she would be sleeping over. She squeezed her legs tightly together in anticipation.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>A whistle blew on the left side of the field and the soccer team huddled by the bench. Leksa streamed water into her mouth, caught Clarke’s gaze, and winked. Strands of her brunette hair, darkened by sweat, clung to her brow which she wiped with the hem of her shirt that revealed her flat abdomen. Clarke bit her lip and gripped her knees.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They broke their huddle and Leksa grabbed her bag, jogged her way to the bleachers where Clarke sat. She did not climb the bleachers but she leaned against the metal rung by Clarke’s feet. She caressed the dark-haired girl’s calves and looked up, squinting from brightness. “I think I’ll shower at home, what do you think?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Sounds good, but your car will stink on the drive home.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Leksa shrugged. “It’s Lexa’s car so it’s not my problem.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Giggling, Clarke toed off her loafers to prod Leksa with her foot. The brunette caught her by the ankle and tickled the bottom of her feet. Clarke shrieked and flailed. “Why don’t you come down here, under the  bleachers with me?” Leksa asked with a small smile.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Why? What’s under there for me?” Clarke asked innocently.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Not much, really. I just want to make out a bit.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke grinned and stepped off the bleachers to meet Leksa underneath. “That’s not ‘not much’ though. It’s all the incentive I need.” She wrapped her arms around Leksa’s neck. Could smell the salty sweat from her skin mixed with the woodsy scent of her body spray. Leksa easily slipped her hands up Clarke’s sweater to run her palms along the curve of her back. They kissed, and Clarke relished the faded taste of breath mints on the younger Woods’s tongue. She nibbled Leksa’s bottom lip, her fingers caught in the tangled hair of her messy ponytail.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Leksa groaned and gripped the swell of Clarke’s ass. Gave it a possessive squeeze as she pulled her closer. Dug the beginnings of her erection against Clarke’s hip. Clarke reached into her shorts, gripped her cock over her boxers.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Let’s sit in Lexa’s car, in the backseat,” Clarke murmured against Leksa’s mouth. “Want to taste your cock so bad.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The younger twin nodded without a word and together they walked in haste to the parking lot where only the few remaining cars of the Cheerios remained. Leksa threw their bags into the trunk and slid into the backseat with Clarke. Their lips met in a hasty, eager kiss. Clarke tugged Leksa’s shorts and boxers low enough to retrieve the brunette’s thick cock, her heavy balls. She gripped Leksa’s dick in her hand and lowered her mouth to the tip. Clarke laved her tongue, kissed the tip, let Leksa’s precum coat her lips before licking it clean. She suckled the head in a slow, steady suction while she caressed the length of Leksa’s pulsing shaft.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The brunette’s heavy breathing and the soft sucking sounds of Clarke’s mouth filled the cramped space of the car. Leksa stroked Clarke’s sides, her back, her nape. Murmured low encouragements that only Clarke could hear.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Keep sucking, like <em>that</em>,” Leksa grunted. Her thighs trembled as Clarke cupped her balls in her warm palm. She stared at the low ceiling, eyes rolled to the back of her head when Clarke let her teeth drag against the sensitive head of her cock. “<em>Fuck</em>, do that again and I’ll come so hard for you, Clarke. Please,” her chest heaved, her back arched.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke hummed and sucked more of Leksa’s cock into her mouth. She let the tip tickle the back of her throat, and she swallowed in an even, steady rhythm. She sucked, slow and deep, to the hilt. Leksa cried out, bucked her hips, and a thick rope of her warm cum shot all over Clarke’s tongue. She fisted the rest of the brunette’s cock while swallowing each spurt that escaped her with a greedy thirst that made her legs weak.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She reached the head of Leksa’s cock and gave it a gentle suck. Leksa’s legs jerked. Clarke looked up and met the flash of heat in Leksa’s gaze. They kissed, rough and hard, all lips and teeth. She squeezed Clarke’s ass over her skirt, her hands dangerously close to the heat of Clarke’s pussy. Leksa wriggled her fingers through the garter, touched the slick lips of her cunt. She touched Clarke’s clit and —</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Three sharp raps against the car window made them stiffen and scramble to get dressed.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’m ready to go if you two are,” came Lexa’s voice, hoarse and husky from yelling at the Cheerios.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Fuck,” Leksa muttered, and Clarke let out a shaky gasp. “Fuck your timing, Lexa. I was <em>this </em>close to Clarke’s...”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The older twin grinned. “You’re welcome.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke straightened her clothes and Leksa pulled her shorts back up. She got out of the car to air it out a little, as it now stunk of sex and sweat, but mostly of sweat.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Clarke, did you bring any clothes for the sleepover?” Lexa asked when she opened up the trunk of her car. “I only see your schoolbag here.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Clarke doesn’t need clothes,” Leksa said. “She’ll be naked all weekend.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“And if I do need any, I’m sure I can raid your closets, right?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’ll drive so you can have time with the hot babe in the backseat,” Leksa offered, her copy of her sister’s keys twirled around her finger.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I can <em>hear</em> you, you know.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I know,” Leksa winked. “What’s your point?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke giggled. “Flirt.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Leksa got on the driver’s seat while Lexa sat in the back with Clarke. “Hi.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hi,” Clarke cuddled up against Lexa’s side and kissed her cheek as Leksa pulled out of the now-deserted parking lot. “How was practice? Did Octavia give you a hard time?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Not much, no. Raven had her under her control, but I don’t know for how long,” Lexa wrapped her arm over Clarke’s shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. “What about you? How was glee?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Finn sang me another song,” Clarke rolled her eyes. “But other than that, it was boring. I really wish you two were in glee club just so I have someone to sing to.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They all got out of the car when Leksa parked on the empty driveway. Both blondes went into their private bathrooms to shower, which left Clarke alone in the guest bedroom where the three of them had sex. They long ago established the bedroom rule: Lexa and Clarke and <em>only</em> Lexa and Clarke had sex in Lexa’s bed, and it was the same with Leksa’s. They settled on the guest bedroom, slash Frannie’s old bedroom as their sex room of sorts. It had a queen-sized bed. The sheets were freshly-laundered each time, and Clarke relished the scent of magnolia and mint that was the Woods laundry detergent as she rolled around on the bed, naked. She stretched, like a cat. Propped herself up on some pillows.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She released a soft breath and cupped a breast in one hand, nipple caught between thumb and forefinger. Her other hand reached between her legs. Pussy lips slick with cum from sucking Leksa off earlier drenched her fingers. She parted them, bucked her hips as the cool air in the room lapped at her sensitive core. Clarke stared at the wall opposite, imagined, in anticipation, what was to appear before her: two blondes, hair damp from their showers, eyeing her hungrily. Two thick slabs of cock, hard and leaking for her. Clarke shivered and circled her clit. Threw her head back. Her body undulated as her imagination threatened to light a fire inside her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Her eyes closed, Clarke stroked the underside of her stiff clit. Imagined Leksa’s tongue caressing her folds. Lexa would be by her head, her cock hovering over Clarke’s waiting and imploring mouth. Lexa would tease her a little, goad her into craning her neck to get a taste of her cock, to get a lick, but she would always move back, just out of her reach…</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke lost herself in her fantasies that she did not hear the door to the guest room open and close. In walked Lexa and Leksa, both naked and fresh from their showers. They crept towards the bed, one on either side of Clarke. Leksa settled between Clarke’s legs to get a good view of her spread pussy lips, her hole drooling with cum. Lexa knelt beside Clarke’s head and let her hand trail over the flat of Clarke’s stomach, and gave her tits a rough squeeze.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke’s eyes shot open when she felt the weight of the bed sink between her legs and to her left. She blinked through the haze of her arousal. It was as if her fantasies came true to life. Here she was, surrounded by two of the most angelic blondes, and they were situated the way she had imagined them. She looked up at Lexa who met her gaze with a lustful look of her own, her cock teetered between her legs.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What were you thinking about?” Lexa asked, her voice still hoarse but slightly better-sounding than before. She tweaked Clarke’s nipple then gripped her jaw. Her lips hovered over Clarke’s, her green eyes bright.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I-I was thinking about my daddies,” Clarke continued to rub her clit, especially now that she could feel Leksa’s soft, hot breath against her cum-slick thighs. “About having your thick cock in my mouth while Leksa licks my pussy.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You heard her, Leksa,” Lexa said, and the younger Woods nudged Clarke’s hand aside to replace her fingers with her mouth. Clarke shivered. Leksa’s warm lips wrapped around her clit, and her tongue flicked the underside.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em>Yes,</em>” Clarke wheezed. Jolts of pleasure cruised through her veins, straight to her clit, as she witnessed Lexa fist her cock. Her meat, heavy and rigid in her grip, looked so good — good enough to eat. Clarke found herself salivating. Her mouth parted, eyes imploring Lexa to <em>please, feed her</em>, and the brunette smirked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You want this in your mouth, Clarke? You’re looking a little hungry. Your snack earlier wasn’t enough, I guess?” She husked. She spread her legs to be in a more stable position. She leaned back slightly to give Clarke the picturesque view of Lexa’s sleek, toned body from hours of cheerleading. The line of her hip that directed the eye towards the hard cock that towered between her thighs, and how she fisted her shaft so the tip glistened with precum. Her hand focused on the head, and the slick, wet sounds of her strokes made Clarke’s legs tremble.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Leksa suckled on Clarke’s clit, her two fingers slipping inside Clarke’s waiting hole with ease. Her legs spread farther apart, and she gasped when Leksa stroked her spot. She focused her attention on Lexa. She wanted that cock so badly in her mouth. Wanted to coat it in spit, bathe it all the loving attention she could muster—only if Lexa took pity on her and fed her cock to Clarke’s hungry mouth.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Between her trembling legs, Clarke reached for Leksa’s hair to hump her mouth. Cum dribbled out of her in a steady flow, and the wet, fucking sounds of her fingers filled the room. She looked down and met Leksa’s eyes, her head kept still, her tongue out for Clarke to hump. With a shaky, throaty moan, Clarke held Leksa’s head, fingers threaded through brunette locks, and rocked her hips to ride her tongue eagerly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh yes, oh <em>yes</em>, right there, daddy,” Clarke groaned.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa squeezed the base of her cock with a grunt. The sounds Clarke made never failed to arouse her to the point of oblivion. To the point of wanting to lose herself and fuck Clarke until both of them passed out. But no. The fun of sex was the withholding, and making it last for as long as possible. She watched her sister. Leksa’s eyes were half-closed in bliss. Her pink tongue nudged and stroked Clarke’s plump pussy lips, thickened from arousal. Her ass tensed as she humped her cock against the cool sheets of the bed. Leksa’s nose buried in the soft tuft of Clarke’s pubic hair. Her grip on Clarke’s ivory skin thighs tight and possessive.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke’s stomach rose and fell, highlighting the shelf of her ribs as she cruised through the pleasure Leksa’s tongue afforded her. She stared, glassy-eyed, as Leksa smirked with a mouthful of her pussy lips. Her fingers lodged deep inside her curled, caressed her sensitive, fluttering walls. Her breath caught in her throat, and her body rose of the bed. The pleasure, ever-present, built up inside her. It welled in the pit of her stomach, coursed through her limbs, until it crested, and she screamed.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Leksa!” She shrieked. Her toes curled, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her mouth hung open, and her entire body quivered.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa took this opportunity to kneel-walk close to Clarke’s head. She aimed her cock towards her opened mouth. Fed her pulsing cock to Clarke who immediately latched on. Suckled hard and deep, thirsting, through the tremors of her orgasm. Still, Leksa continued to lap at her pussy. When Clarke’s dazed eyes focused on Lexa, her cock pulsed. She reared back. Guided her balls to Clarke’s mouth, and she eagerly sucked the pliant skin of the sac.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yes, suck my balls. I can’t wait to mark you with my load…” Lexa panted, fisting her cock. The initial shot of her cum was always a sight to behold, as it erupted to land in a long rope along the length of Clarke’s gorgeous body. Lexa grunted with each spurt that left her, finishing only when Clarke’s tits, her abdomen, was drenched in Lexa’s semen. The older twin let out a gasp and fell back on the bed. The tip of her cock blushed red. Twitching, leaking with beads of near-opaque cum.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke, careful not to spill Lexa’s load onto the sheets, sidled up to rest her head on her lap. Guided Lexa’s still pulsing meat into her mouth to suckle on and lick clean. Lexa’s entire body trembled from the aftershocks. She ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair. “Good girl.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Batting her eyelashes, Clarke craned her neck for a kiss which Lexa happily supplied. She caught Leksa between her legs, wrapped them around her waist to draw the younger twin close. “Your turn, daddy. How do you want me?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Leksa caressed Clarke’s calves and kissed her heels. “Hmm, let me think…” She knelt between Clarke’s legs, a focused expression on her features. She groped Clarke’s legs, her thighs, her ass, cock nestled between Clarke’s closed thighs. The dark-haired girl mouthed the underside of Lexa’s shaft while she played with Clarke’s nipples, coaxing them into hardness.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Ah, got it,” Leksa slid off the bed and tugged Clarke with her. She flipped Clarke on her elbows and knees. She grasped the hair on the back of Clarke’s head and tugged her into an upright kneeling position, causing the singer to moan deeply from the rough handling. “Lexa, you mind cleaning your jizz off Clarke? I’m sure it was hot—for the first minute. Then it just gets gross.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa laughed and went into the bathroom for a warm, damp towel with which she wiped Clarke’s torso. She paid extra attention to her tits. Once her chest and stomach was clean of the dried cum, Lexa kissed Clarke, suckled on her tongue, while squeezing and palming her soft tits. Leksa cleared her throat and Lexa, over Clarke’s shoulder, caught the raised brow of her little sister.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Right, sorry,” Lexa said, moving to sit back against the headboard.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Close your legs together, baby,” Leksa told Clarke, humming low when she obeyed. “You can go ahead and suck Lexa off—I’m sure you hate the thought of neglecting her.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke giggled and palmed Lexa’s thighs, nipped and nibbled the caramel skin there. Lexa relaxed against the headboard and allowed Clarke her time to tease her, all while her cock teetered and pulsed, in demand of attention.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Leksa, in her position behind Clarke, admired the heart-shape of her ass. She straddled Clarke’s feet, the bottoms exposed, and rutted her cock against her feet. She spread Clarke’s ass, licked wetly from her clit to her asshole. She laved attention and her tongue all over the tight pucker, relishing the way Clarke’s breath caught, her mouth full of Lexa’s hefty balls. Leksa raked her nails along the curve of Clarke’s spine as she licked Clarke’s butt until the muscles relaxed, softened, became pliable. She drew back to admire her handiwork, a line of spit connecting her bottom lip to Clarke’s asshole.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She humped the bottoms of Clarke’s feet as she worked her tongue deeper into her ass. Imagined herself rutting into the tight heat, longed to feel the clench around her tongue around her cock instead, but she knew Clarke had to be built up into <em>craving</em> her cock in her tight ass. Still, Leksa was patient and content to eat the singer’s ass until her pussy dripped and begged to be filled. She slipped her fingers along Clarke’s slick folds and found cum drooling from her hole.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Leksa smirked to herself and rose to her feet on the bed. Lexa was lost in the pleasures of Clarke’s mouth as she deepthroated her cock, the wet, choking noises filled the room. Leksa mounted Clarke and let her cock slip and glide along the cleft of her ass to between her legs. She humped her meat against Clarke’s pussy blindly while she kissed all over her back, felt the cum from her pussy lips slick her cock. Her length dragged all over Clarke’s pussy, ground against her clit, made slippery with Clarke’s juices.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Desperate for something—preferably a thick, Woods twin cock—to fill her, stretch her, ream her to her limits, Clarke reached between her legs and slipped Leksa’s cock into her slick, open heat. The breath was knocked out of her as Leksa’s meaty shaft stretched her taut. Clarke had to release Lexa’s cock to suck in deep bouts of air into her lungs.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“God, Clarke,” Leksa murmured against the nape of her neck. “Your pussy is drenched, huh? My cock’s drowning in your cum. I shouldn’t be surprised since you’re such an eager girl for cock, right?” Leksa gripped her jaw and kissed her cheek. She rutted into Clarke, the head of her shaft dug into the deepest, most sensitive parts of Clarke’s body, the parts where it nearly ached, but mostly tickled, mostly curled her toes, mostly brought her closer to the white light of orgasm.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Leksa grasped the back of Clarke’s neck and pushed her down to lay flat against the bed. She covered her with her body and pounded into her, the clap of their skin echoed in the room. She grasped a handful of Clarke’s hair to keep it away from her face as she scattered her lips, her cheeks, her forehead with kisses. “Where do you want daddy’s cum, Clarke? I want to hear you beg for it.” Leksa murmured against her ear.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa gripped the base of her cock as she watched Leksa slam her hips into Clarke. And when Clarke’s eyes shot open, blazing with heat and arousal, she had to strain to hear what their girl was saying.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I-inside me, daddy, please—I need it <em>deep</em>,” she whimpered, her voice breathy and high-pitched.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh yeah?” Leksa nibbled Clarke’s earlobe. Clarke gasped when Leksa rocked back and forth, keeping her rigid meat buried inside her, but still providing the barest amount of friction, the tip of her cock nudging the mouth of her womb. “And why is that? Why do you want my load in your—<em>fuck</em>—thirsty pussy, hm?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“B-because… because I want…” Clarke blushed bright red.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa pressed the flat of her palm against her cock as it lay against her stomach. Clarke’s breathy moans, how she squirmed under Leksa’s body that kept her pinned, filled her with surging lust. Her cock was unbelievably stiff. The barest breeze, the smallest gust of Clarke panting sent precum dribbling out of the tip so it glistened in the late afternoon light. “Jesus, I’m so fucking close…”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Don’t waste it,” Leksa said, her voice low and scratchy.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I won’t,” Lexa huffed. “I know where Clarke wants it.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You still haven’t answered daddy, Clarke,” Leksa whispered against the singer’s cheek. Her entire body squirmed, trembled underneath Leksa. “Why do you want daddy’s load inside you?” Clarke bit her lip, hesitated to speak. Leksa raised a brow. “If you don’t answer, I’m going to pull out and come all over your ass.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“N-no!” Clarke gasped. “I-I want daddy to come in me b-because… I want daddy to knock me up,” she blurted in a rush, but for the younger Woods, it was enough. She grinned and took off, pounding her cock into Clarke.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“That’s what I like to hear,” she murmured. “You’re such a good girl, Clarke,” the singer whimpered and craned her neck for a kiss. Leksa gripped her jaw and kissed her, slipped her tongue into her mouth to lick her teeth. “Daddy’s gonna fuck a baby into you, just like you want.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh my <em>god</em>,” Clarke’s body lurched. Her clit, her womb ached at the thought. Around Leksa’s pounding cock, her walls clenched, and her legs trembled. “Pleasepleaseplease…” she whimpered incoherently.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt Leksa bury her meat inside her, as deep as she could go. Pressed against the mouth of her womb, she felt the hot, viscous semen flood inside her. Clarke’s mouth opened but nothing came out. She came hard, her pussy walls flexed. Milked the cum out of Leksa so her womb could have it all, every last drop of her cum. A broken moan escaped Clarke as her vision blurred, and she had no idea when she orgasmed—all she knew was that she was <em>still</em> coming.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Waves of the electric shock of pleasure coursed through her body as Leksa rutted into her. She slipped her cock out and jerked the last spurts of her load all over Clarke’s clenching asshole, before she eased back into her pussy to plug the cum inside her, keep it from leaking out given how much she unloaded inside Clarke. Her walls continued to flex and squeeze Leksa’s shaft. With a breath, Leksa glanced at her sister who looked like she was in pain. She had her balls in her tight grip, her entire length glistened with ever-flowing precum.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You okay, cutie?” Leksa asked Clarke as she smoothed the hair back from her face. Clarke’s eyes were squeezed shut, and she slowly opened them to nod. “I’m gonna need you to lie on your back, okay?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yes, daddy,” Clarke smiled.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Leksa snapped her fingers to catch Lexa’s attention. “You look about ready to bust, L.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Once I’m in that pussy, I just know I’ll come,” Lexa said.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Leksa laughed and pulled out of Clarke so she could roll onto her back. She arched her back in a stretch, rising a few inches off the bed, her tits arched up to the ceiling. Lexa admired her form before nestling between Clarke’s legs. She eased her stiff cock into Clarke’s slippery heat.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Mmmmmn, hi. Your turn?” Clarke wrapped her arms and legs around Lexa’s body. Fingers through brunette hair. Mouth all over her jaw and lips.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“It’s <em>this</em> daddy’s turn,” Lexa nibbled Clarke’s bottom lip, kissed along the column of her neck to suckle on her nipple. She pulled out, her meat coated in cum. She rutted against the cleft of her pussy as she focused all her attention on Clarke’s tits.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke’s nails scraped along Lexa’s back, her shoulders, the nape of her neck. She arched when the blunt tip of Lexa’s cock grazed her clit, teased her dripping, open hole. Her legs weakened as Lexa’s flared cockhead reamed her, but did not fill her with the full extent of her meat.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Daddy,” Clarke whimpered into Lexa’s neck. Trailed wet kisses along her jaw, mouthed at her earlobe that tickled Lexa into breathlessness. “Please… Need to be filled with your cock. Want to stretch open for you—”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa covered Clarke’s mouth with her hand and in one smooth thrust, fucked into her again. Clarke’s eyelids fluttered, eyes rolled back to show the whites of her eyes. Lexa wasted no time; her hips pummelled into Clarke’s, drove her cock into her slick walls. Her balls ached from holding back, from the earlier vision of her twin fucking into Clarke, pumping her full of cum. The fact that it was Lexa’s turn filled her with excitement.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Breed my pussy, daddy. I want it—your thick cum filling my womb,” Clarke husked hotly against her ear. Lexa cried out, precum shuttled out of her to aid the easy glide of her humping. Clarke reached to grip Lexa’s ass, keep her hips pressed against her so that all Lexa could do was grind. She rolled her hips, her entire length buried balls deep into the warm, clenching heat of Clarke’s pussy.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Resting her weight on her elbows, Lexa buried her fingers in Clarke’s hair and kissed her until her lips tingled. She rested her forehead against Clarke’s. Peered into her eyes and there saw lust unrivaled. Deeply kissing Clarke, Lexa rutted into her with the desperation so palpable that the pit of her stomach burned with it.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You feel that, Clarke? My cock, pulsing for you?” Clarke nodded with soft, kittenish whines, her heel dug against the backs of Lexa’s thighs. “That means daddy is gonna come. Gonna bust all the way inside you.” She said, breathless.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Deep inside me, daddy? To knock me up?” Clarke panted, eyes pleading.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Mmhmm,” Lexa moaned against Clarke’s cheek.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Off to the side, Leksa watched Lexa and Clarke fuck. But it wasn’t really just <em>fucking</em>. The slowness of Lexa’s thrust, how she wanted to prolong this attachment, this connection with Clarke, was always a sight to behold. Leksa loved Clarke, and knew that Clarke loved her, but with Lexa, it was different. When Leksa spoke filthy things into Clarke’s ear, it was only for the moment, this fantasy of impregnating her. But with these two… Well, if that glassy look of love and lust were any indication, Clarke and Lexa were lost in the pleasure and the eroticism of the scenario of the moment, sure. But Leksa knew them both so well. Knew that somewhere in their imaginations, Lexa and Clarke envision a family of their own. But right now, all they could do was fantasize about it.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She smirked and kept watching. Her cock hard in her hand.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke’s breathing came hot, short, and fast as Lexa kissed and sucked her ear. How she rutted into her clenching pussy, how the tip of her cock nudged against the mouth of her womb, leaving her breathless and panting. Her nails dug into Lexa’s shoulders. Her pleasure mounted and mounted, cresting when she felt it. The initial trembling of Lexa’s body. The rough, ragged urgency of her thrusts. An attempt to burrow deep into Clarke.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Take it,” Lexa husked, her voice low and ragged against Clarke’s cheek. Her cock swelled inside the singer’s flexing walls, and Lexa’s vision blurred.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She unloaded all the pent-up restraint of her balls into Clarke’s waiting pussy. The veins on Lexa’s neck became prominent as her body strained into release. Clarke squirmed underneath Lexa to milk her cock for every last drop of her seed, even as Clarke herself trembled through the cacophony of her pleasure. Lexa’s consciousness dimmed. She moved out of habit—her hips pumping into Clarke in long, deep strokes that unloaded more and more of her semen into Clarke. Through Lexa’s continued fucking, Clarke felt as if afloat. Her pleasure consumed her. The <em>thought </em>of having being fucked into pregnancy by both Woods twins was too much to bear that she passed out from the sheer indulgence of the fantasy.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa slowed to a stop, breathless and in disbelief. The blurred movement of her sister’s hand on her cock made her look up. Saw Leksa with the same dazed look, eyes focused on Clarke’s limp form.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I need to fucking come again,” Leksa grunted. She pushed herself off the headboard and kneel-walked towards Clarke. She touched her cheek and Clarke stirred. Blinked once, twice. Saw Leksa’s teetering cock before her, so she smiled. Obediently opened her mouth. “Good girl, you know exactly what daddy wants.” Leksa murmured as she fed Clarke her cock. The singer wrapped her lips around the tip while the younger Woods twin fisted her shaft and tugged at her balls.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She trembled and pulled back. Leksa’s cum landed on Clarke’s waiting tongue, her plump, pink lips, her blushing cheeks, thick and hot. Made Clarke flinch from the sheer velocity of its outpour.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Leksa collapsed with a deep sigh, and Lexa watched, entranced, as Clarke licked her lips clean.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Pulling out of Clarke, Lexa went to the bathroom with the same towel. She rinsed it, drenched it in warm water, wrung it dry, and returned to Clarke to wipe first her mouth and lips, then the cum that now dried between her legs.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“That can wait,” Clarke murmured. “I just want you both to cuddle me now.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa threw the damp towel into the sink of the bathroom. Leksa spooned behind Clarke, nuzzling her nape, so Lexa settled in front of Clarke. Three pairs of legs intertwined as Lexa rested her head on Clarke’s extended arm, her stiff nipple against Lexa’s lips. They slept.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke watched the two most beautiful girls in the world move around the kitchen to cook dinner, as if they were dancing. On her perch on top of the counter, she nursed a glass of water. Leksa chopped vegetables, Lexa stirred the frying pot of aromatics on the stove. Both twins wore boxers and a shirt. Clarke wore Lexa’s sweater and Leksa’s boxers, her hair damp from the shower. Clarke’s phone buzzed, and she answered the call.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hi daddy,” she chirped, nearly laughed when the twins looked up at her direction. Once they both realized who Clarke was talking to, they ducked their head in embarrassment. “I’m with Lexa and Leksa, remember? I’m sleeping over for the weekend.” She hopped off the counter and sat on the dining table where their dinner spread out. Clarke eventually ended the call and rubbed her hands in delight.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They ate dinner quickly, with Clarke washing the dishes. It took longer to finish loading the dishwasher because Leksa couldn’t keep her hands to herself. She stood behind Clarke, her cock pressed firmly against Clarke’s ass. Her cold hands up her shirt to play with Clarke’s nipples.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Leksa, please let me finish,” Clarke said, flicking cold water on the younger twin’s face.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Fine,” she pouted, kissing Clarke’s cheek.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Without the distraction, Clarke finished with the dishes in record time. She dried her hands, found the twins in the den, looking for something to watch and failing. Clarke wriggled her way between them, immediately picked a romantic comedy, and reclined, her head on Lexa’s lap, her feet on Leksa’s.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>In the hazy, hypnotic warmth of their touch, Clarke relaxed. Her legs weakened at the thought of the rest of the weekend that lay before her.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. The Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
<p></p><div class="summary module">
<p></p><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Summary: On one fine day, Clarke expects Lexa home. But with her is a visitor. Their voyeur. Lexa's bright idea was to have her watch them have sex in the comfort of their apartment living room. Initially, Clarke is appalled, but she gets into it.</p><p>A surprising third part to married!Clexa spring cleaning (chapter 64 &amp; 67). Also dubbed the exhibitionism au.</p><p>This fic includes: g!p Lexa, exhibitionism (the voyeur is in the same room as Clarke and Lexa), oral sex, penetrative sex, and dirty talk.</p></blockquote></div></div><div class="userstuff module"><hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="userstuff module"><p>A few weeks after Clarke’s Marie Kondo stint, their apartment was back to normal—no more piles of clothing marked for donation, and Lexa managed to talk Clarke out of making her organize her office in this way. She refused to organize her books according to whatever sparked her joy, though it would be easy enough—all of her books spark joy, since Lexa kept her library well curated and current to her present projects.</p><p> </p><p>At the moment, Clarke danced around the apartment on a fine Wednesday afternoon on her day off. Her playlist of showtunes streamed from the speakers as she swept the floors and wiped the shelves and counters. She organized the pile of magazines on the coffee table, polished the frame of her wedding photograph that hung on the wall as she belted the last high note in Defying Gravity.</p><p> </p><p>She caught her breath at the end, smug and proud that she could still maintain the note, same as ever—perhaps even better. Keys against the doorknob announced her wife’s arrival. Lexa stepped inside, smiled at the sight of her wife, but did not enter the apartment completely, much to Clarke’s confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lucky you sound amazing. We could hear you from the elevator,” Lexa grinned. “I was also going to ask if you’re decent, but…” She eyed Clarke’s attire—a thinned out William McKinley Titans gym shirt and neon pink booty shorts. “I have someone with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Who is it?” Clarke shrieked. “I am <em>not</em> dressed for company right now!” But Lexa walked in, followed by…</p><p> </p><p>The voyeur.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s jaw dropped but no words came out of her mouth. The voyeur smiled at Clarke and she waved. “Hi. I’m Frances.”</p><p> </p><p>She had black hair and her arms were covered in tattoos. From where Clarke stood, she could see spots of red for roses, thorns. Vines wove through her forearms. Intricate details that were lost on her. Clarke smiled shyly and waved back. “Hi, I’m Clarke.” To Lexa, she shot her a look and sauntered into the bedroom. “A word, please, <em>wife</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re in trouble,” Frances observed.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems like it,” Lexa chuckled as she removed her shoes. “Have a seat, make yourself at home. There’s drinks in the fridge. You can help yourself to them.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa dropped her bag on the floor of her office and followed after Clarke who sat by the foot of the bed, her arms crossed across her chest. “Why is she <em>here</em>?” Clarke asked, her voice high-pitched, a lilt of panic underlying the tone. “My first impression with her is me having an orgasm while riding <em>your cock</em> while she watches from her balcony. What possessed you, for the love of—”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke continued to ramble while Lexa waited. Once finished, Lexa sat beside Clarke and kissed her blushing cheek. “So, here’s what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes ago, on her way back home from work, Lexa passed by the neighbouring apartment building where Frances lived. The woman was smoking a cigarette on the sidewalk, leafing through her junk mail. Lexa remembered her as the voyeur, and a bright inkling of an idea sprouted in her head. She approached her with a wave.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I live in the next building over,” Lexa began. “I’m Lexa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Frances,” she said, puffing out smoke from pursed lips. “You look familiar…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you watched me and my wife fuck that one time,” Lexa said with a small smile. “Which is cool, by the way. She’s really into it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh,” Frances leaned back against the brick wall, arms crossed across her chest. “Look, is this a confrontation?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all! I was just wondering if you’d like to come up to our apartment. For coffee. And to watch us fuck while being in the same room as us.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke blinked. “You invited her <em>here</em> to… To…” She spluttered. Stared at her hands, clearly at a loss for words.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa lifted Clarke on her lap and wrapped her arms around her waist. “I know this is a relatively new thing for you to be into, so I want to help you explore how much you’re into being watched. But if we’re going to talk about the logistics, we should have Frances be in the conversation too.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Clarke looped her arms around Lexa’s neck and took her lips into a soft, lingering kiss. “Welcome home, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Together they left the bedroom and found Frances perched on the bar stool, looking through her phone. She looked up when Lexa and Clarke appeared. “So, should I leave?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, of course not. I’m sorry I reacted that way, I was just shocked and Lexa rarely surprises me. Let me reintroduce myself. I’m Clarke Griffin, and you watched me have sex.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and your wife are really hung up on that fact,” Frances said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you do that often? Watch people have sex?” Clarke asked bluntly that Lexa palmed her forehead and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t go around the city with binoculars or anything,” the woman said with a laugh. “And I don’t sit on my balcony, hoping to catch you two fucking. The first time it happened was by sheer accident, and, well, it was hot. Hard to look away from,” she said, shrugging. “As you noticed, it hasn’t happened since.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, even though Clarke leaves the curtains wide-open sometimes…” Lexa muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“To let <em>light </em>in!” Clarke smacked Lexa’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway,” Lexa rubbed her arm where Clarke swatted her. “I asked Frances here if she wants to watch us have sex. Since she seems to enjoy it, and <em>you</em> like to be watched.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you get out of this?” Frances asked Lexa.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? My wife’s pleasure, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cute,” Frances snorted. “I’m down, but if the missus isn’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say that,” Clarke said with a blush. “I just… I need to lay down some rules. And establish the fact that this is <em>not</em> a threesome. We don’t touch you, and you don’t touch us.”</p><p> </p><p>The voyeur nodded. “Got it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That said,” Clarke’s shoulders visibly lost tension. “Feel free to masturbate.”</p><p> </p><p>Frances grinned. “Thanks. I was just about to ask that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Also, we’re not doing it in our bedroom. We’re doing it right here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine by me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa smiled and squeezed Clarke’s shoulders. “She’s really protective of our space.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get it. And I think it’s sweet. Shows how much she’s willing to take care of and protect your marriage.” Frances rubbed her hands together. “When can we start?”</p><p> </p><p>It was not awkward nor strange at all, the transition from discussing boundaries, to have Clarke turn around and face Lexa with her doe eyes that held an undercurrent of lust in them. Lexa sat on the couch with Clarke right beside her. Clarke draped her legs over Lexa’s lap, grasped the back of her neck and drew her in for a languid kiss that melted Lexa from within. She slipped her fingers up the thin fabric of Clarke’s shirt and grinned against her mouth when she felt the warm, delicate curve of her breasts. She stroked her nipples with her fingertip, drew back and licked her lips at the sight of Clarke’s nipples poking through her shirt.</p><p> </p><p>With Clarke’s mouth on hers, looking at her with half-lidded eyes, Lexa forgot that they had a spectator until she heard the rough intake of breath from the armchair. She did not look towards Frances since there was no one she would rather look at than Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>“Get on my lap, baby. Back towards me.” Lexa murmured, her back against the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke climbed Lexa’s lap and leaned so that her head rested against Lexa’s shoulder. She mouthed at her ear. Panted softly as Lexa spread her legs and tugged her shirt up to expose her tits to Frances’ gaze. Lexa groped Clarke’s soft tits, craned her neck to meet her lips in an eager kiss. She tugged on Clarke’s nipples, her back arched into Lexa’s rough touch. The position put Clarke’s weight against the hardness of Lexa’s cock where it dug against her hip. She reached down to undo her pants and pulled out her cock. It settled between Clarke’s thighs where the heat from her pussy radiated.</p><p> </p><p>“I need—let me take my shorts off,” Clarke panted. “Need your cock inside me so much.”</p><p> </p><p>She squirmed out of her shorts and panties, drenched from her undeniable arousal. She moved to sink Lexa’s meat inside her, but the brunette stopped her. “Not yet,” she murmured, her cock nestling between Clarke’s plump ass cheeks. Clarke whimpered but did not put up a fight.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa reached between Clarke’s legs and spread her pussy lips with her fingertips to expose her pink core, her hole drooling with cum. Another sharp intake of breath from their spectator made Lexa grin, Clarke’s earlobe between her lips and teeth. With Clarke’s stiff clit between her index and middle finger, Lexa dipped the tips of her fingers into her slick pussy, then dragged them, now slippery with Clarke’s cum, to rub her clit in small circles. Clarke’s broken moans, her heavy breathing, clouded the atmosphere of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait to have my cock in here,” Lexa murmured into Clarke’s nape, two digits reaming Clarke’s flexing hole.</p><p> </p><p>“Then put it in me… You know I’ll milk your big cock.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa shivered and parted Clarke’s thickened pussy lips for Frances’ viewing pleasure. How she leaned forward with a dazed look, eyes for nothing but Clarke’s glistening pussy. Lexa smirked and groped at Clarke’s mound and nipped her pulse. She nudged Clarke to get off her lap. Sat up and removed her pants and shirt to sit in a heap on the floor. She kneeled between Clarke’s splayed legs and hooked them over her shoulders. Dragged her tongue along the hood of Clarke’s stiff clit. She took it between her lips and sucked, her nose buried against her mound. Clarke met her gaze. Cupped her tits and squeezed them together while she played and teased her nipples until they pointed towards the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, right there,” she breathed, her tits heaving with every shallow intake of breath. “Can I have your tongue inside me, baby? Please?” Clarke asked, an innocent lilt in her tone that had Lexa’s cock pulsing with how Clarke batted her eyelashes at her. She worked her tongue into Clarke, moaning at the viscous cum that coated her tastebuds. Lexa licked her walls, her folds, all over her clit to taste nothing but Clarke. She tugged at her cock while Clarke’s pussy flexed around her tongue, longed for her cock to be buried to the hilt inside her wife.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke swept back the hair that fell over Lexa’s eyes so she could have the unhindered view of her wife. The look of happiness and contentment on her features as her tongue worked deep inside her pussy, licking her walls. Her perfect nose nuzzled against Clarke’s clit, the out-of-frame movement of her arm that could only mean one thing… Clarke tore Lexa’s mouth off her pussy and moaned in delight at the sight of her mouth smeared with spit and cum. “Lexa, your cock in me, <em>please</em>.” She begged.</p><p> </p><p>But Lexa ignored her. She took Clarke’s clit into her mouth and licked in a steady rhythm. At first, Clarke tried to squirm from it, from the building up of fire inside her, but Lexa shot her a look and gripped her thighs tighter. Clarke’s back arched into a fine curve. Her mouth open as she whimpered Lexa’s name in a steady mounting of pleasure. Lexa knew exactly what to do to lift Clarke to the crest of her orgasm, knew how roughly Clarke liked her clit to be tugged with Lexa’s lips to come.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke came in a bout of thrashing. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she moaned, low and from within. Her legs trembled while Lexa gave her clit a few more small licks.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa climbed on top of Clarke, their backs toward their lone audience. It did not surprise Lexa that Frances was there, but she often forgot that she was, given how Clarke demanded all of her attention with her desperation, how it tantalized Lexa. She dragged her stiff meat between Clarke’s pussy lips to slick the underside of it, to grind against her clit while she nibbled and suckled on Clarke’s tits. Lexa rolled her hips. Grinned when Clarke reached between their bodies to impatiently guide Lexa’s meat inside her in one smooth thrust.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Clarke gasped. The bite of her nails against her shoulders made Lexa’s cock pulse. She could still feel the flexing, the tightening of Clarke’s walls from her earlier orgasm. Clarke was so <em>damn</em> wet. Her balls pressed flat against Clarke’s ass, her length wrapped in her tight, liquid heat. “<em>Yes</em>, I love that stretch, baby. Love your big cock inside me.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke always had a potty mouth and Lexa was the lucky one to always bear witness to it. She also knew that Clarke was performing for their voyeur who now leaned back in her seat, one leg hiked up on the arm of the chair. Her hand buried in her jeans while she fucked herself. Her gaze intense.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa grasped Clarke’s legs by the backs of her knees. Their tits pressed against each other’s as she rolled her hips. Thrust her cock inside Clarke in smooth, fluid strokes that hit her deep, nudging the sensitive spot inside Clarke that never failed to coax a moan out of her. Clarke grasped Lexa by the jaw and kissed her. All lips and teeth as she sucked on Lexa’s tongue, her dick pounding into her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em>yes</em>, give me that big cock,” Clarke murmured against Lexa’s lips. “Love how you stretch my pussy… Love it when you pound me into the couch, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa groaned softly and buried her face against Clarke’s neck. A mistake. It allowed Clarke access to Lexa’s ear, which she immediately kissed, suckled her lobe, and panted into, which was Lexa’s weakness. Clarke moaned after a particularly rough thrust, and it sent a spike of electricity straight to the base of Lexa’s balls. Clarke smirked and kissed her temple. “You like that, baby? I can feel your dick pulsing and twitching in me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Lexa panted with no venom in her tone whatsoever. “You know how much I like hearing you moan.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Clarke stuck out her tongue, and Lexa growled. Lunged forward to suck on it, her hips driving down forcefully into Clarke. The dark-haired woman threw her head back, exposing her delicious neck. Lexa latched her mouth onto the veins, the faint fluttering patch of skin where Clarke’s pulse was. She sank her teeth into the meaty flesh of Clarke’s neck. Felt her walls clamp down on her pumping cock.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke shrieked as she came. Her legs tightened around Lexa’s waist, as did her grip, her nails left crescent moon indentations against the flesh of Lexa’s shoulders. She cried out her wife’s name with a moan that came from her depths which sent a current of hot electricity in the pit of Lexa’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Smug, Lexa pulled her cock out of Clarke to rotate her onto her stomach. She lay flat on the couch and Lexa climbed on top of her. Slipped her cock back into her beckoning warmth and pinned Clarke flat with her body. Lexa grasped Clarke’s chin and directed her attention to Frances, whose eyes never left them, not even for one second.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Clarke’s eyes locked with Frances’, Lexa felt her clench around her thick meat.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure what it is, Clarke…” Lexa panted hotly into her wife’s ear. Her hips rolled, drove her cock in a slow, undulating pace inside Clarke’s grasping heat. “Do you just like being watched in general? Or is it the fact that I have you pinned under me, your pussy gripping my dick like you don’t want it to leave?” She kissed her cheek and snapped her hips into Clarke’s ass. Her cock dug into Clarke’s pussy, the tip of it kissing the mouth of her womb. The length of her thrusts, the slowness of it, left Clarke panting. Sweat formed on her brow. Her skin glistened in the late afternoon light.</p><p> </p><p>“Both!” Clarke whimpered. Her lips parted, tongue out, and coaxed Lexa’s finger into her mouth while Lexa nibbled and bit her earlobe. She sucked on Lexa’s digit, her ass rising up to meet her rough thrusts. With a low moan, Lexa stood up, her cock slick with Clarke’s abundant cum, her meat teetered thick and hard between her legs. She sat on the couch and fisted her cock, the tip blushing a bright red.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke scrambled to follow Lexa. She sank, inch by blessed inch, down on Lexa’s stiff cock until she could feel the press of her balls, full with her load. Her back was towards Lexa again. Saw that Frances’ attention was focused between her legs. Clarke spread her thick pussy lips to expose the pink of her pussy, her clit, how her hole stretched, seemingly to the limit, with Lexa’s cock reaming her. Frances sucked in a harsh breath. Her hand buried in her jeans sped up.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa grasped Clarke’s waist to guide her against her cock, but there was no need as Clarke writhed and squirmed against her shaft. She rode Lexa hard and fast. Knocked the breath out of Lexa’s lungs. She wheezed when Clarke reached between their legs and groped her balls. With her cock buried inside Clarke to the hilt, Lexa stared at the flat plains of her back.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke flattened her back against Lexa’s chest and met her lips in a sloppy, desperate kiss. Her hips moved in an eager pace. The sweat from their bodies slicked their movements against each other. “Come in me, give me that load, baby,” Clarke panted against Lexa’s cheek. “<em>Please</em>… I can feel your cock pulsing. Don’t you want to fill me up?”</p><p> </p><p>She groped Clarke’s tits and pounded upwards into Clarke. Her abs burned, but with the sight of Clarke’s head thrown back, mouth parted in a scream, it was worth it.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>, come all over my dick,” Lexa murmured into Clarke’s hair. She pinched her nipples, played with her tits to feel their softness, how they filled up her palms. She gripped Clarke’s waist and kept her still, pressed against her as she humped in short, deep strokes into her pussy. “Oh god, <em>Clarke</em>,” Lexa panted as ropes of her pent-up semen pulsated out of her and into Clarke’s flexing walls. Lexa’s tan thighs trembled as Clarke’s pussy <em>milked </em>her to the point of breathlessness.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa squirmed, her legs weakened as Clarke kept grinding against her. She shuddered and Lexa wrapped her arms around her as another orgasm tore through her entire frame. Her broken moans, the way her walls flexed and grasped at her cock were all Lexa could focus on. Clarke slackened and Lexa kissed her lips.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds of catching their breath, Clarke rolled off Lexa’s lap with a slick sound. Lexa sat up and saw that their neighbour was slumped on the arm chair. A sheen of sweat coated her brow. Her jeans were unbuttoned.</p><p> </p><p>“God damn,” Frances murmured. “I need a fucking cigarette.”</p><p> </p><p>She did up her pants and took a tissue from the coffee table to wipe her fingers. Clarke took Lexa’s button-down shirt and wore it. “Would you like to stay for dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>Frances grinned and shook her head. “No, but thanks for offering. After that show, I need more time to jerk off to it to get it out of my system, you know? And I have a vibrator waiting for me at home.” She stood up on shaky legs and walked to the foyer to put her shoes and jacket on. Clarke followed her. “But seriously. Thanks for letting me watch. You’re a fucking hottie.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke giggled. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you tell your wife I said thanks for inviting me, too? She looks out of it right now.” Frances said, and Clarke glanced back towards Lexa who had yet to move from the couch. Her cock was slick and still stiff against her hip.</p><p> </p><p>“I will. Thanks for coming,” Clarke wiggled her eyebrows and Frances laughed. She waved goodbye and Clarke closed and locked the door behind her. She returned to where Lexa sat, still dazed, and kissed her cheek. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa caught hold of Clarke’s waist and nodded. “I’m hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>Later that day, once they were getting ready for bed, Clarke watched Lexa from her seat by the headboard of their marital bed. She wore nothing but tight boxer briefs that showed off her ass, and Clarke admired the profile of her wife as she brushed her teeth. “Are you ready to talk about it now?”</p><p> </p><p>‘It’ being what transpired between them and their neighbour.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa rinsed her mouth and spat. She wiped her lips dry and climbed into bed beside Clarke. “I thought it was fun. You clearly had fun, and that was the point of the exercise—since you like being watched so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“But for the record,” Clarke said sternly. “I don’t want to be watched by someone <em>all </em>the time. If it’s you doing the watching, then definitely yes.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I get it,” Lexa opened up her arms and Clarke cuddled into her embrace. She kissed the top of her golden blonde and breathed deeply. She smelled Clarke’s fruity shampoo, the natural scent of her skin. “I mean, I did enjoy your performance too. But,” she pulled Clarke closer to her, mumbled something against her head that Clarke didn’t quite get.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, what was that?” She craned her neck to look into Lexa’s eyes. A blush formed on her cheeks, and she rested her brow against Clarke’s.</p><p> </p><p>“I said, you’re <em>my</em> hottie.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke blinked. Burst into giggles that made her body tremble. Lexa pouted and tightened her hold around her waist. “What’s so funny?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke mounted Lexa’s lap and kissed every inch of her wife’s face. “You are the cutest thing in the world to me. Of course I’m your hottie,” she grinned. “I didn’t think you heard that exchange—you were pretty… shall we say, stunned?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I just came inside you. Give me a break.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa repositioned so that Clarke remained on top of her, but she now lay flat on her back. Clarke’s body heat, warm and delicious, kept her pinned, on the brink of falling asleep. She ran her fingers along her curves, her spine, the slopes of her shoulders. Clarke hiked a leg over Lexa’s. Her warm thigh nudged the brunette’s soft cock. Blinking, Lexa rolled on her side to admire Clarke’s features lit by the diffuse glow of the streetlamps outside.</p><p> </p><p>They kissed, the way married couples do. Slow, meandering, an act fortified by habit, coloured by their love. Lexa gripped Clarke’s ass over her panties and pulled her closer. Groaned into her mouth when her soft hands slipped into her boxers to stroke the hardening shaft. Clarke’s warm, minty breath licked Lexa’s cheek, and they squirmed out of their underwear.</p><p> </p><p>Stroking Lexa’s cock into full hardness, Clarke craned her neck for another kiss. Mouth parted to suck on the brunette’s tongue, she wrapped both palms around her shaft. Stroked it expertly, wrist twisting on the upstroke, movements aided by Lexa’s leaking precum. Lexa kept herself upright on her elbows above Clarke, as she guided the brunette’s meat inside her. Her pussy, already wet just from kissing Lexa, welcomed the familiar stretch.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmmh,” Clarke whimpered into Lexa’s cheek, her arms around her neck. Lexa’s cock hit her to her depths, and the way she moved—slow, but using the full length of her cock made the pit of Clarke’s stomach churn in arousal. With Lexa’s cock lodged deep inside her, her pelvis ground against Clarke’s stiff clit. “I can <em>cuh-come</em>, just like that, Lexa,” she gasped out.</p><p> </p><p>“Like this?” Lexa murmured. Pressed her hips tight against Clarke’s to repeat her earlier action. Hardly an inch of her cock slipped out of Clarke’s pussy so every time she thrust forward, Clarke whimpered. It felt as if more and more of her stiff meat pounded into her. The blunt tip of Lexa’s shaft nudged her womb and Clarke’s legs flailed. She wrapped them around Lexa’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, like that,” Clarke sobbed into Lexa’s jaw. “Don’t stop, don’t stop…”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa rocked into Clarke without speeding up. She relished the way Clarke’s moans mounted, how her breathing became ragged. Her pussy fluttered and flexed, squeezing Lexa’s pumping meat in her tight, hot grasp. She watched Clarke’s features contort in pleasure. The whites of her eyes as they rolled to the back of her head meant only one thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Lexa, Lexa, oh my god, Lexa,” Clarke murmured. Her body undulated, thrashed, squirmed underneath the brunette as she maintained her deep thrusts. Clarke’s mouth parted and she let out a short scream. Her back arched, and her orgasm flooded to drench Lexa’s cock. “Oh <em>fuck</em>!” Clarke cried out.</p><p> </p><p>She clung to Lexa desperately as she continued fucking her. Lexa’s thrusts picked up in speed. They kissed, Lexa’s soft moans swallowed by Clarke. She could feel the pulsing grow as Lexa’s thrusts became shaky and more desperate. She pinned Clarke into the bed. Panted against her cheek as her cock twitched. Warmth blossomed inside Clarke as Lexa unloaded her semen inside her. She tightened her legs around Lexa’s waist, squirming in delight as her cum drenched her walls.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s jaw dropped as Clarke squeezed the cum out of her cock, a sharp, high-pitched groan escaping her throat. A shudder coursed through her body and she gasped.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, they caught their breath and Clarke returned from the bathroom after peeing and cleaning herself up. Lexa used the bathroom soon after. They cuddled in bed, bodies warm and pliant from the pleasure of each other’s company.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke nuzzled against the crook of Lexa’s neck and placed open-mouthed kisses along Lexa’s skin. She mumbled something incoherent, but Lexa understood. In the darkness, she grinned and pulled Clarke’s legs over her own.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” she murmured into Clarke’s hair.</p></div><div class="chapter preface group"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="end notes module"><h3 class="heading">Notes:</h3><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lowkey concerned that it's just not rough enough, but it wasn't happening like that, so I didn't force it. There's more opportunity for rougher sex, I feel like. In a different universe, maybe. But the vibe is lovey-dovey so I ran away with it. I hope you don't mind, dear reader.</p></blockquote></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. surprise visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="summary module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Prompted by an anon: Clarke is g!p Lexa’s cock warmer and visits Lexa while at work.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
  <div class="notes module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic has g!p Lexa, oral sex, cock warming, dirty talk, anal play and anal sex, exhibitionism, breeding/pregnancy kink, and daddy kink. Basically, all stops have been pulled.</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The interruption of her thoughts brought about by the phone ringing made Lexa bare her teeth in a snarl. She snatched the phone from its cradle, prepared herself to spit out a scathing <em>‘what?</em>’, but the hurried, harried voice of her secretary prevented her from doing so.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Miss Woods, I’m <em>so </em>sorry – I know you said no interruptions but – ”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa removed her tortoiseshell glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. “It’s okay, Nadine. What is it?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“ – and I already <em>explained </em>you’re not allowing visitors <em>right now </em>and that she should have called in <em>advance </em>to see if you’re available for an appointment, but – ”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa covered her eyes and waited for the rambling to stop.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“A Miss Clarke Griffin is here to see you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa laughed. “It’s okay, Nadine. Let her in.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Immediately, the door into Lexa’s office burst in just as she hung up the phone. In walked Clarke. She sauntered across the length of the office space to plant a kiss on Lexa’s lips. “I like your new secretary – she’s not a pushover.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Lovely to see you,” Lexa smiled. “You couldn’t wait for me to get home?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I missed seeing you at work so I thought I’d drop by,” Lexa pushed her office chair back to create space, then patted her lap so Clarke could sit on it. The dark-haired girl laughed and shook her head. “I have other ideas, actually.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Cupping Lexa’s cheek, Clarke tilted her face up for a kiss that curled Lexa’s toes and stirred her dormant cock in her pants. Clarke’s soft lips never failed to stir her blood, and paired with her masterful usage of her teeth, her tongue, the soft sounds she made in the back of her throat, Lexa had no choice but to be compliant. She blinked when Clarke pulled back, only to find her under her writing desk, a mischievous grin on her lips. Clarke looked up at Lexa with half-lidded eyes, her fingers already working at her pants’ zipper.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh,” Lexa let out a small breath and chuckled.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You don’t mind, do you?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa shook her head and repositioned so Clarke was securely between her legs while still being comfortable enough to continue working. “Not at all.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke reached into Lexa’s boxers to retrieve her cock and her balls, still soft but beginning to stiffen. She guided its curved length into her mouth using only her tongue while Lexa sat, mesmerized over the way Clarke’s gorgeous lips wrapped the flared crown of her dick. Her tongue caressed the slit of Lexa’s cock and the shaft seemed to grow before their eyes. The vein along the top of Lexa’s meat pulsed. With every firm suck of Clarke’s mouth, her cock thickened more until it stretched Clarke’s lips. She released the hard slab and it sprung into a teetering tower of arousal.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Go back to work, daddy,” Clarke murmured against her cock’s base, eye cocked up at Lexa. Her pink tongue peeked out to curl around Lexa’s balls. “Don’t mind me.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa laughed, a little breathless. She focused her attention on the screen of her laptop. It was difficult – the warm, steady suction of Clarke’s mouth, her talented tongue, made Lexa lose all capacity to work. She sat still, biting her lip. Staring absently into space while Clarke sucked her cock. She clenched her fist, reached under the desk to grasp the back of Clarke’s neck.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The door to her office opened and in walked Lexa’s coworker, a fellow editor, holding a stack of paper. “This new manuscript came in and I want your opinion on it. It’s from one of our agent connections so I think it might be worth taking a look.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa wiped the sweat that formed on her brow. “And you had to print it out? Sure, give it here.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Her coworker placed the stack on top of Lexa’s already cluttered desk. “So, any plans for the weekend?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa squirmed just as she felt the touch of Clarke’s throat around the tip of her cock, felt the muscles clench when she swallowed. “I – uh, probably just chores. Errands. Stuff like that.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Huh, seems reasonable enough. What about your partner? Isn’t she on Broadway?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“She is,” Lexa cleared her throat. Clarke cupped her balls and kept a tight suction around the tip of Lexa’s cock once more, while also caressing her length. “But no shows at the moment. Rehearsing for one though.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Ah. Let us know when it premieres – I’m sure the whole office wants to be blown away by her talent again.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I will,” Lexa grits out.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Her coworker eyed her. “You okay? You’re sweating.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“It’s summer – of course I am.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What are you talking about? It’s so cold in this building!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa laughed. “My office can be pretty warm sometimes.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Her coworker laughed and shrugged. “Okay. I’ll leave you to it then.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa nodded in relief. As soon as the door clicked shut, she slumped back and with a low growl, grabbed either side of Clarke’s face. “Fuck, I thought she would never leave,” she grunted.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke smiled – as best as she could with Lexa fucking her cock into her mouth. She pulled back for a breath and wiped the spit and precum that dribbled down her chin. “Come on, then. I’m sure you want to fuck my mouth until you shoot your load down my throat.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Don’t mind if I do,” Lexa grinned as she stood on her legs weakened by Clarke’s cock-sucking skills. She grasped Clarke’s head and hunched over her desk to fuck into her mouth, hips moving in long, deep strokes. She could feel the hard suction every time she pulled out and it drew her closer, closer, until her balls tensed. “Take it, baby. Keep sucking daddy – just like <em>that </em>— ” She released a shaky gasp. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her cum pulsed out of her in thick ropes. She looked down, watched Clarke suckle hard on the tip to drain Lexa dry. Clarke massaged her balls until Lexa let out a high-pitched groan and collapsed on her chair, her cock still inside Clarke’s sucking mouth.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Releasing Lexa, Clarke made a show of swallowing. Lexa sighed and her dick twitched at the sight.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke crawled out from under the desk and lifted her skirt to sink her pussy down on Lexa’s still pulsing meat. Lexa gasped from the warmth, the abundant wetness. She squirmed from oversensitivity but she wrapped her arms around Clarke nonetheless, her hand sliding up her skirt to grope and squeeze her ass. Her fingers caressed the curves of Clarke’s butt and stopped at the plug she found lodged in her ass.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Huh, what a surprise,” Lexa drawled.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Shut up – you watched me put it in this morning,” Clarke giggled and held Lexa’s chin to kiss her, slow and tender. “And if I remember correctly, it was <em>this</em> tongue that opened up my hole so I can put the plug in.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa grinned, proud of herself. “Now I remember.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>There was a knock on the door and Lexa’s coworker poked her head in, shocked to see Clarke there. “Oh! Hi Clarke. When did you come in? How come I didn’t see you?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I just snuck in,” Clarke said. “How are you?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I swear I should have seen you. I was <em>just</em> here.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke shrugged. “I can be a good sneak.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa rested her chin against Clarke’s shoulder while she conversed with her coworker until she left. Her arms wrapped around Clarke’s waist while she typed replies to emails. Occasionally she would kiss Clarke’s neck or rub her thighs under her skirt, would shift sometimes to rut her cock – thick and erect once again – deep into Clarke.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Eventually, five o’clock came and Lexa shut down her laptop. Given that it was Friday, most people left the office half an hour early. Normally, Lexa would have done the same but the reason for her leaving early was right there on her lap, so it did not matter. The entire time Lexa worked, Clarke was on her phone, reading and texting whomever she pleased, all while she kept Lexa’s cock warm inside the clenching heat of her pussy.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa’s secretary bade farewell and Lexa thanked her for her services. Now completely alone, Lexa trailed kisses along Clarke’s shoulder, her neck, her cheek.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Mmmmmh,” Clarke purred, arms curled around Lexa’s neck. “Why do I feel like you’re buttering me up for something?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Daddy wants to fuck your ass,” Lexa murmured. Her lips tugged at Clarke’s earlobe. She had the thin stem of the anal plug between her index and middle fingers and she tugged at it playfully, causing the walls of Clarke’s cunt to flex and squeeze her cock. “Want to bend you over this desk and fuck your ass until you’re leaking with my load, then I’ll plug you back in and keep you full.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke shivered. Her nails scraped against Lexa’s nape and she greedily kissed her. “Then what are you waiting for?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa smirked. “Bend over.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>With shaky legs like a newborn calf, Clarke rose to her feet. She splayed her legs apart and hiked her dress up, exposing the glistening lips of her pussy, the perfect curves of her ass with the pink jewel of the anal plug peeking out of her cheeks. Lexa parted Clarke’s ass and tugged the toy but did not pull it out. She slipped two fingers in her pussy, curling her digits to stroke the sensitive, fluttering walls while she played with the plug in Clarke’s butthole.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Carefully, she eased it out of Clarke with a slick pop, her asshole gaping for a second before reverting to its pucker. Unable to resist, Lexa firmed her tongue to lick Clarke’s rim. She groaned at the feeling of Clarke’s muscles spasming around her inquiring tongue.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“God, Lexa… Stop teasing,” she panted.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa grinned and opened the bottom drawer of her desk for the bottle of lube she kept there. She streamed the lube into Clarke’s asshole and squirted some on her cock. Fisting her cockhead, Lexa rose to her feet. Eased herself into Clarke’s ass with a small, satisfied sigh.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Clarke wheezed, her knuckles turning white from how tightly she gripped the edge of Lexa’s desk. “Right where that big dick belongs, right daddy?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Mmhmm,” Lexa swept Clarke’s hair aside to nuzzle her nape and kiss along the shell of her ear. She rolled her hips in small, teasing movements, relishing the clenching heat of Clarke’s butt. With every small thrust to drive her meat deeper inside her, the singer let out a squeak and a shaky gasp. Lexa ran her hands all over Clarke’s curves, her hips, her back, before settling on grasping the swell of her waist to pound into her hole.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke shrieked and Lexa rested her chest on her back, reaching around to stroke her clit. “Right <em>fuckin’</em> there, Lexa. Fuck that dick into me – I need it. I can’t wait until your cock is pulsing and shooting that hot load into me. Can’t wait to be full of your cum.” She pushed back into Lexa’s thrusts, her ass bouncing against Lexa’s thighs. She gripped the column of Clarke’s neck and ate at her ear.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>With a low grunt, Lexa held Clarke still, her hips pressed tight against her ass. She could feel every clench, every flutter of Clarke’s hole against her throbbing cock. With a sharp thrust, she panted out Clarke’s name as she shot her semen into her waiting ass. Lexa’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came hard, rutting into Clarke, two fingers fucking into her slick pussy. Clarke bucked sharply, cum gushing from her hole to drench Lexa’s fingers with her juices.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Clarke panted while she squirmed, ass still bouncing to ride out the waves of her orgasm. Never mind how Lexa gasped from her cock being sensitive. The brunette gripped Clarke’s hips and pulled out of her ass. She immediately placed the plug into her ass and smacked her buttcheeks. Lexa collapsed on her chair with Clarke who turned around to climb on top of her lap.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Give me a minute and we’ll go home.” Lexa mumbled against Clarke’s tits where her face was situated. She could hear the beat of Clarke’s heart as it raced against her ribcage.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke hummed softly, her fingers threading through Lexa’s hair that was damp with sweat. “Take your time.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Traffic was not bad by the time Lexa and Clarke left the office hand in hand. In the coolness of their apartment and with the sun setting, Lexa headed to the kitchen to consider dinner. Except, Clarke intercepted her and instead dragged her to the bathroom for a quick shower full of groping and making out under the water’s stream.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Refreshed from the shower, Lexa dressed in boxer briefs and one of Clarke’s many Broadway-themed shirts to prepare dinner while Clarke lounged around, naked except for a pair of black panties. Ever so often, Lexa would look up from her stirring to admire Clarke’s body. Her long legs, her toned thighs, the small beads of her nipples. Clarke would smirk with the knowledge that she was being watched and admired.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>After dinner and while Clarke washed the dishes, it was Lexa’s turn to lounge around. She had a book propped open on her lap but her earlier orgasms finally caught up to her. It left her drowsy, her eyelids heavy. She yawned just as Clarke came up to her with a kiss on her cheek.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hi,” Clarke said, sinking to her knees to tug at Lexa’s boxers, pulling them low to bunch around Lexa’s ankles.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hi,” Lexa said with a sleepy grin. She closed her book and threw it to the opposite end of the couch. “You wanna watch a movie before bed?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke hummed with Lexa’s cock in her throat and the brunette shivered from the vibrations that coursed through her shaft. Clarke drew back, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She straddled Lexa’s hard cock again, sheathing it in her pussy with a contented sigh. She nuzzled Lexa’s cheek and rested her head against the crook of her shoulder and neck. “I was wondering if you’d be okay if I host a dinner party here with a handful of friends from the show.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa dragged her hand all over the smoothness of Clarke’s back and squeezed her thighs. She gripped Clarke’s ass and nibbled her collarbones. “Mmmm, why not? When?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“How about this Sunday?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa rocked Clarke back and forth on her lap to grind her cock deep inside her. “Sounds good. But as long as you don’t skimp out on your duties…”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“When did I ever do that?” Clarke asked, all innocence in her tone. She flexed her pussy walls and kissed Lexa’s jaw, then her lips. “I’m always daddy’s good girl, aren’t I?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You’re right of course, but you never know.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke laughed and started bouncing on Lexa’s cock in earnest. She grasped Lexa’s hair and guided her mouth to her tits, and Lexa eagerly latched on Clarke’s nipples to suck them into stiffness. She bit down on the hard buds, causing Clarke to gasp and arch into her mouth. Lexa crammed Clarke’s tits into her mouth, her grip tightening on Clarke’s ass.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Despite the orgasms earlier, it took Lexa no time at all to be on the brink once again. She positioned them so Clarke was on her back on the couch. She spread her legs wide, and Lexa climbed on top of her to pound her cock into her pussy. They kissed, Clarke sucking eagerly on Lexa’s tongue.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Gonna come,” Lexa mumbled against Clarke’s lips. “Your pussy feels so good, clenching me like that…”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Mmmmn, it’s because daddy fucks me so well,” Clarke tensed. Her orgasm ripped through her body and her legs began to tremble. “Give it to me – want that load in me, <em>please,</em>” Clarke panted, her nails digging into the brunette’s shoulders.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Grunting, Lexa slowed her thrusts until she came. She pumped Clarke full of her load, pushing her pulsing meat deep inside Clarke’s waiting pussy. They both moaned, Lexa’s thighs shaking.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Without removing her cock from Clarke, Lexa carried her into the bedroom to fuck some more.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Come Sunday, Clarke woke up bright and early to clean their apartment much to Lexa’s disappointment. She hoped she could give Clarke some head before they began their day, but no luck. She stepped out of the bedroom, naked and disheveled, to see Clarke listening to music, swaying her butt while she wiped the shelves with a cleaning cloth. Lexa smiled and leaned against the wall, content to just watch this beautiful girl, equivalent to sunshine, clean the living room.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hi Lexa,” Clarke beamed. And though she was sweaty and a little bit dusty, Lexa scooped her into an embrace and kissed her on the lips. “There’s still some coffee in the pot and I made you a breakfast sandwich. You might want to toast it again to warm it.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Thank you,” Lexa kissed her again before releasing Clarke from her grasp so she could continue cleaning. “Do you need my help for anything?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“If you could pick up the party trays I ordered, I’d be forever grateful.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa stirred her coffee cup and nodded. “Got it. What time does this party start?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I told them to arrive at around seven.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>For the rest of the morning, Lexa helped Clarke clean their apartment, leaving the rest of the day free for them to spend in the bedroom to cuddle. Clarke of course never shirked her duties as Lexa’s beloved cockwarmer, always keeping her cock inside her or between her thighs, or nestled between ass cheeks while they talked, interspersed with tender moments of making out.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Around late noon, Lexa got dressed while Clarke prepared the dining table by setting the cutlery and folding napkins into peacock shapes. Lexa left to pick up the food and on her way back stopped by a flower shop to buy a bouquet for Clarke. Back in their apartment, Lexa stored the food in the kitchen and snuck up behind Clarke for a kiss. “Here, I got you these.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke brightened and immediately curled her arms around Lexa’s neck. “They’re beautiful!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“They better be, since they’re for you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes but she still smiled. “Thank you, Lexa. For these and for picking up the food.” She kissed the brunette.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Anything for you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa showered and dressed for Clarke’s dinner party. She intended to make a brief appearance, eat with them, and then leave Clarke with her friends. Not that Clarke would kick her out, but Lexa still had manuscripts to read and they liked to make a certain distinction between their friends – Clarke had her own friends, while Lexa had hers. They did not feel it was necessary to always merge their lives together, after all.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Since it was still early before the guests arrived, Lexa remained in her home office, sitting on the couch with her tablet loaded up with manuscripts she intended to read. She called out for Clarke to enter when she knocked against the door. “Hi, what’s up?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Without responding, Clarke sank on her knees in front of Lexa. The brunette merely smirked and watched as Clarke undid her belt buckle and took her cock out. “Is that a rubber cockring around your wrist?” She asked with a laugh.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Mmmhmm,” Clarke hummed around the tip of her cock. She bobbed up and down her cock with the express goal of getting Lexa hard as quickly as possible. Once that goal was achieved, Clarke pulled the cockring around the base of her balls. Lexa grunted.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“So it’s going to be that kind of a night, huh?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Are you complaining?” Clarke asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Not at all,” Lexa said, leaning back so Clarke could sit on her cock. She wrapped her arms around Clarke’s torso and they kissed. Clarke moaned into Lexa’s mouth, her hips tracing small, tight circles to grind against Lexa’s stiff meat. “God, your pussy is so good…” Lexa panted as she felt every clench, every twitch of Clarke’s walls. She palmed her ass and slipped the tip of her finger into her puckered butthole. “Mmm, you need a plug in here.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“So that’s what I was forgetting,” Clarke joked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa grinned and spat on her fingers which she then brought back to Clarke’s ass. She toyed with Clarke’s asshole with her finger, fucking into it while Clarke rocked back and forth against her dick. “You’re dripping cum all over my good pants,” Lexa teased.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Take ‘em off then,” Clarke panted.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa did, her pants and boxers now halfway past her thighs. The wet sounds of Clarke’s pussy never failed to drive her wild, her cock fully erect thanks to the ring around the base of it. Clarke’s continued humping brought her to multiple orgasms until her thighs were uncontrollably shaking, and her body fell slack against Lexa’s chest.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Won’t you be too sleepy to be a good host like this?” Lexa teased, slapping Clarke’s ass harshly. The dark-haired woman only moaned, but she finally stayed her hips. She buried her face against the crook of Lexa’s neck for a nap and Lexa laughed. She picked up her tablet and continued reading.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hours passed and there was a knock on the door. Lexa blinked, finally looking up from the screen, her vision swimming with words and letters. She shook it off. Clarke stirred as Lexa kissed all over her face. “I think your guests are here.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Crap, I haven’t showered,” Clarke rubbed the sleep from her eyes.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You do that and I’ll let them in for you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You’re the best,” Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa deeply, fingers in her brunette hair, her walls flexing around Lexa’s cock. The brunette had to pull away and lift Clarke off her lap. One of them needed to have self-control enough for the both of them, after all, and it certainly wasn’t going to be Clarke.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Go and shower,” Lexa said, slapping Clarke’s butt. She sauntered off and Lexa had to arrange her stiff cock so it was not so obvious, all without removing the cockring around the base of her shaft. She tucked it against the waistband of her boxers, hoping that it would be enough. With a shaky breath, Lexa smoothed out her shirt and went to answer the door.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke’s friends and co-stars greeted Lexa with a brief hug as she let them in. She accepted the bottles of wine and the bouquets of flowers.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Clarke’s running a little late – she’s still in the shower.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa made small talk, cracked jokes, until eventually Clarke emerged. Her hair was damp around the edges and she was dressed in a sleek black dress that hugged her curves.  Her hair was in a side ponytail and Lexa wished they were alone so she could taste her skin and grope her all she wanted. Instead, all she could do was clear her throat and hold out her hand for Clarke to take. “We’ve been waiting for you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke giggled. “Thanks for keeping them company for me. I’m sure you guys are starving – shall we have dinner?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They adjourned to the dining room where the table is laid out for them. Except, there was one spot missing. Lexa looked at Clarke who merely smiled. “It’s okay, Lexa. It’s on purpose. Can you help me bring in the food?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Together they carried the platters of food to the dining table. “You naughty girl,” Lexa whispered. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Clarke smiled as she reentered the dining room, Lexa trailing behind her. Lexa sat on her usual seat, and as everyone began to eat, talking and laughing, the brunette took out her cock, still hard and a bit sticky from Clarke’s cum. Clarke made her rounds, making sure everyone was eating, laughing with her friends. When it was Lexa’s turn, she glanced at her lap and smirked. She subtly hiked up her dress and sank her pussy down on her cock with such ease that Lexa wanted to let out a low moan.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>But she didn’t. She bit her lip and held Clarke around her waist. “See, I knew this was your plan all along.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You got me,” Clarke teased.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa reached up Clarke’s dress, her fingertips skimming against the curve of her butt where she felt the anal plug. Smirking, she gave it a tug, relishing the way Clarke’s hot pussy flexed around her rigid dick. She pushed the plug deeper into Clarke’s ass, noting every hitch, every thinly-veiled moan from the girl on her lap.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>For the most part, Lexa was content to listen in on Clarke joke and laugh with her friends as long as she could feel her pussy around her cock. Honestly – she might be addicted, but Clarke never seemed to mind. Whenever Clarke laughed, she would clench and Lexa had to hide her face behind Clarke’s back. Her eyes rolled, and her cock was the hardest it had ever been – or so it felt like. Her balls ached, she wanted to fuck Clarke until they both pass out.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>At some point, Clarke suggested they move to the living room. With shaky legs, she rose from Lexa’s lap and Lexa let out a soft grunt, but remained sitting. “You okay, Lexa?” One of Clarke’s friends asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yeah, my legs are kinda numb from Clarke sitting on me,” Lexa laughed. “I’ll clean up here and be with you guys in a bit.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>As soon as Lexa was alone, she pushed her chair back and stared at her cock. It was bright red and the veins were so defined she could see it pulsing in time with her heartbeat. It glistened from the mix of their cum. She threw her head back and let out a sigh. But for right now, all she could do was grit her teeth, put her cock away, and clear up the dining table.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She went into the living room where Clarke and her friends were embroiled in some trivia boardgame. Lexa came up behind Clarke and kissed her cheek. “I’ll be in my office,” she murmured. “Take your time, okay? It was nice seeing you all again,” she said, waving towards Clarke’s friends. She excused herself to her office and closed the door with a sigh.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She slumped on the couch and took off her pants. Her cock ached and she wanted to come so badly, but it would not be fair to Clarke. She left her cock alone, free-standing and bobbing between her legs while she read. Good thing she wore the cock ring or else she would have gone flaccid by the third manuscript she skimmed over.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa put her tablet away and reclined on the sofa. She took out her phone and unlocked the encrypted folder of photos and videos she took of Clarke while they were having sex the other day. Lexa lubed up her hand and curled it around the tip of her cock, stroking herself slowly while she watched the video of herself spearing Clarke’s pussy with the girth of her cock. The sounds Clarke made, recorded they may be, drove Lexa to the brink. She had to release her dick and it twitched, precum dribbled from the slit as she humped the air desperately.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“God <em>damn</em>,” Lexa groaned, head thrown back. Her toes curled as she jerked herself off again, releasing her meat just as she felt close.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She was so immersed in edging herself that she did not hear the door open. Did not realize Clarke was in the room with her until her hand was knocked away from her cock and was replaced with Clarke’s hot mouth. “Fuck!” Lexa gasped and immediately clamped a hand over her mouth. “Shit, baby. Are they gone?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Not yet. I just wanted to check on you,” Clarke grinned, hands on Lexa’s balls. She fondled them aggressively, pulling and tugging as she slurped on Lexa’s cockhead. “You seem to be entertaining yourself just fine without me.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’ll be better entertained if you’re here with me,” Lexa grumbled. “Just hurry up so I can shoot my load deep inside your pussy already.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em>Mmmmn</em>, you promise, daddy?” Clarke hummed with a small smile, her tongue digging into the slit of Lexa’s cock so that precum trailed after her tongue. “Okay, I’ll be back.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She released Lexa’s dick and returned to her friends while Lexa gripped her cock’s base. She slapped it against her palm. Cupped her balls and hissed from the ripples of pleasure that coursed through her body.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It took nearly an hour for Clarke’s friends to depart. Lexa could hear them saying their goodbyes. By that point Lexa moved her edging activities to their bedroom where she lay in the middle of the bed, fully naked. She languidly stroked her dick and waited for Clarke to return.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The bedroom door opened and in walked Clarke carrying a bottle of half-drunk wine which she took a swig from. She crawled on the bed, handed Lexa the bottle, and settled between the brunette’s tan thighs. She nuzzled Lexa’s swollen balls, laved her warm tongue to bathe the soft skin with her saliva. She wrapped her lips around Lexa’s balls and gave a firm suck, all while Lexa drank the leftover wine.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Save some for me,” Clarke said, and Lexa wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She placed the bottle on the bedside table and threaded her fingers through Clarke’s hair.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Come up here and ride me,” Lexa husked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Mmmmn, hold on,” Clarke sucked the tip of Lexa’s meat and worked the cock ring off her length. Lexa let out a sigh and precum pulsed freely from the slit of her cock while Clarke greedily licked it clean. She released Lexa’s cock with a slick pop and sat up to remove her clothes. Once naked, she climbed on top of Lexa’s lap, slowly sinking down her length with a content sigh.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’m gonna come already,” Lexa warned.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em>Good</em>, that’s the point,” Clarke smirked. “I’ve been craving daddy’s hot load inside me all night – you think you can fuck a baby into me?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa grabbed Clarke’s ass and rocked forward so she pinned the dark-haired woman against the bed. She fucked into her pussy in long, deep strokes, eyes never ceasing in intensity as she looked at Clarke’s features distorted from pleasure. Lexa kissed the furrow in Clarke’s brow as her cock tapped the mouth of her womb, causing Clarke to shiver and claw at her back.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Daddy’s so deep,” Clarke gasped out, her heels digging into the meat of Lexa’s thighs. “Right <em>there</em>, right there… oh god, I want your cum so badly. Want it to fill me up,” she babbled through Lexa’s humping movements. She pinned Clarke’s arms above her head and nuzzled her soft tits. She laved her tongue against the valley of her tits, then sucked a nipple into her mouth. She could feel Clarke’s body trembling against her tongue.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“And why do you want daddy’s load inside you so much, baby?” Lexa teased, her hips rolling as she rutted into Clarke’s soaked pussy. It was slippery inside her walls that it felt like her cock was drowning in the viscous heat of Clarke’s cum. She snapped her hips forward roughly. “Tell me again.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“B-because,” Clarke’s body quivered. She grasped at Lexa’s body, fingers tangled in brunette locks. In a small voice that trembled with the sheer eroticism of the moment, Clarke said, “I want to be pregnant with daddy’s baby.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh my god,” Lexa flattened her chest against Clarke’s torso – their nipples glided together. She kissed Clarke as she pumped her stiff, pulsing cock into her. Her abdomen burned with the effort of her thrusts, and with an erratic movement, Lexa buried her dick all the way inside Clarke – up against her womb, and shot thick, heavy ropes of her semen inside her. Lexa groaned, her hips undulating as she kept fucking into Clarke, while Clarke’s body shook, an orgasm tearing through her body at the hot sensation of being filled with Lexa’s seed.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Gonna empty my fuckin’ balls into you, Clarke,” Lexa panted against Clarke’s cheek. The only response she got was a furious nod and Clarke’s legs tightening around Lexa’s hips to prevent her from pulling out.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>In a swift manoeuvre, Clarke rolled so that she was on top. Lexa blinked, stunned at the beautiful sight of Clarke sitting on top of her. Her hands splayed across Lexa’s stomach, her hips rolling to grind against Lexa’s still pulsing dick. “Can I milk another load from you?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Don’t know,” Lexa panted. “But you sure as hell can try.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke grinned and grasped Lexa’s tits. She tugged at her nipples as she rocked back and forth, barely an inch slipping out of her pussy as her walls flexed and squeezed around Lexa’s meat. The brunette reached behind Clarke to press the flat of her fingers against the plug buried inside her ass. Lexa carefully pulled it out so she could replace the anal plug with her fingers to feel every clench of Clarke’s butt around her digits instead.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Without letting up on her grinding, Clarke came again on Lexa’s cock, her legs trembling uncontrollably. She slumped on top of Lexa, writhing and whimpering against the crook of her neck while her ass bounced. “Come in me again,” she begged, her lips playing with Lexa’s earlobe. “Please, daddy? Don’t you want to breed my pussy?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh god – fuck – <em>take it</em>,” Lexa stammered through Clarke’s words that made her balls twitch. She gripped Clarke’s ass, planted her feet flat on the bed to fuck into her girl’s pussy, cock driving deeper and harder inside her. Her back arched and she came so hard that her vision blackened for a few seconds, eyes rolling to the back of her head. She could feel every spurt, every pulse of her cock push deep inside Clarke while the girl above her squirmed and humped her cock to drain her balls of all the pent-up cum from Lexa edging herself earlier.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Clarke collapsed on top of Lexa and kissed her. The brunette caressed the sweaty planes of Clarke’s back and delighted in the sensation of Clarke’s lips. “I need to call one of those magazines. You know – the ones who make the lists of sexiest women alive. Need to nominate you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Bursting into a fit of laughter, Clarke swept back sweaty strands of brunette hair from Lexa’s forehead. “Oh, stop.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek and wrapped her arms around her. “You’re right. If the world knows how sexy you are, they might try and take you away from me.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“As if anyone could,” Clarke kissed Lexa’s collarbone.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lexa smiled sleepily and Clarke kissed her cheek. She had no idea who fell asleep first, but at least Lexa achieved one of her goals that night – which was to fuck Clarke until they both passed out.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. the quiet ones (1/2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: Prompt from an anon on tumblr: Punk g!p Lexa is dating a shy, virgin Clarke. After the first time they have sex, Clarke got hooked, thus proving the saying "it's always the quiet ones."</p>
<p>This fic has: g!p Lexa, virgin Clarke, first time sex, oral sex, anal play (in part two), dirty talk, and since it's been mentioned to me a couple of times, Clarke's praise kink shows up a little bit here.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke emerged from the stuffy church on one late Saturday afternoon, her gilt-edged bible clutched to her chest. She bade farewell to her fellow bible study classmates—mostly students from the Catholic school in the area. She was the only one who attended public school and it made others wary of her. Something she only shrugged off—she was there to attend the bible study classes, not make friends to join them in their country clubs where they drink virgin cocktails, play golf, and look out into the watered emerald green lawns even though there was a state-wide drought warning. Clarke made a beeline for the parking lot with hunched shoulders that only sagged in relief once she caught sight of her girlfriend’s electric blue car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh thank god,” Clarke climbed into the passenger seat beside Lexa. “I was worried you wouldn’t be here and I would have to make small talk while I wait for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello to you too, beautiful,” Lexa snickered, her forearms resting on top of the wheel. She peered at Clarke’s features through the eyeliner that rimmed her eyes. Her blue-streaked hair fell over her features and her fake leather jacket rustled rustled when she leaned over to kiss Clarke on the cheek. “How was studying the bible?” She asked, her mouth still against the soft skin of Clarke’s jaw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” Clarke giggled. Her hand curled around Lexa’s neck to keep her from pulling away. She took her bottom lip between hers and relished the taste of faded TicTacs on her tongue, the warm softness she longed for since she last saw her girlfriend the night before. “Mmmmn…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her nails raked against Lexa’s nape. Her breath hot against the dark-haired girl’s cheek. Clarke shivered when Lexa’s hand slid along her thigh. Her legs parted without conscious thought. In Clarke’s belly, desire churned like a hungry beast that she willingly fed with the way she suckled on Lexa’s tongue. She whimpered, legs spread further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa drew back and let out a shaky breath. Her darkened pupils, the warm tinge to her cheek, the hungry look in her eyes made Clarke shiver. “We better go before I decide to take you in the backseat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blushing, Clarke released her hold on Lexa and shifted in her seat. Tugged the hem of her dress that had hiked up in her eagerness to kiss her girlfriend. She clipped her beepbeep on, tucked her hair behind her ears. All while Lexa watched her with a small, affectionate smile. “What?” Clarke huffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing—you’re beautiful.” Lexa started the car and left the church behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>People found three things difficult to believe about Clarke Griffin:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One, that she likes girls—and is dating one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two, that the girl in question is Lexa Woods in all of her punk glory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three, that she wants to have sex. Filthy, nasty, desperate sex with her girlfriend, but she hesitated to bring it up. Not because she feared that Lexa would reject her—she was just too damn shy about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The third one was not an advertised or a well-known fact by any means, but the first two certainly were. Whenever she walked the halls of McKinley High, her arm curled around Lexa’s, the stares and the whispers that followed them never seemed to cease. Everyone, from the jocks and the cheerleaders, to their fellow glee club members, the geeks and the nerds—they all had an opinion about Clarke, and how she did not seem to be <em>the type</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whatever that meant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But whenever she was in Lexa’s arms or in her house, welcomed by her parents with open arms, Clarke forgot all about the judgements and the stares that followed them whenever they were at school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke followed Lexa inside and said hello to Indra and Gustus in the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clarke, darling, how was your bible study group?” Gustus asked, setting a glass of cold peach tea in front of the blonde who thanked him and drank.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Same as usual—we only got into the passages we were meant to discuss for the last ten minutes of the meeting because everyone needed to gossip for fifty minutes first,” Clarke huffed and rolled her eyes. “I’m thinking of not attending anymore but my parents would kill me if I even remotely suggested it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“More than they’d kill you for dating someone like me?” Lexa smirked, taking the glass of tea from Clarke’s grasp to finish drinking its contents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe just as bad,” Clarke said with a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re going to study now,” Lexa told her parents. Her fingers laced with Clarke’s and together they sprinted up the stairs into Lexa’s bedroom. The door slammed shut behind Clarke. A soft grunt escaped her when Lexa pinned her against the door. Her fingers curled around Clarke’s wrist as she devoured her lips and felt the whole length of Lexa’s body—all five feet and two inches (three on a good day) of it against her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke squirmed beneath Lexa and felt it. The hard cock between her legs digging against Clarke’s thighs. She squirmed free of Lexa’s grasp to reach for it, that bulge in her jeans that she thought of in the late night in her yearning to feel it, have it in her hands, her mouth, <em>all of it</em>, inside her. Over Lexa’s ripped jeans she felt the pulsating warmth of her cock. Felt like she would pass out from the sheer <em>want </em>of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clarke, we really need to study,” Lexa murmured though she did not restrain Clarke from groping her erection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re the one who pushed me against the door to kiss me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know—but I really missed you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I missed you too,” Clarke smiled. She kissed Lexa again, her arms now wrapped around her neck while Lexa’s hands roamed up Clarke’s dress to palm the shape of her hips, her sides, the swell of her ass. She gave it a rough squeeze, enough to elicit a squeak from Clarke. “It wouldn’t hurt, right? If we kissed for a bit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it wouldn’t hurt at all. If anything, I think it would feel <em>really</em> good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t mean like <em>that</em>,” Clarke blushed. “I meant—we’d still be able to finish studying for our AP History test, right? What if we set a timer?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa chewed her bottom lip and took out her phone. “Thirty minutes enough for you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Clarke murmured as she reclined on Lexa’s bed. “But it would have to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Lexa’s phone on the nightstand ticking the seconds away, she climbed on top of Clarke and kissed her forehead then both of her cheeks. Clarke unzipped Lexa’s jacket, pushed it off her shoulders until it fell to the floor in a heap. Underneath the jacket, Lexa wore an unbuttoned black and yellow plaid shirt. And underneath <em>that </em>shirt, a loose, flowing black tee. Clarke grumbled as her hands reached past layers upon layers of fabric to feel the impeccable smoothness of Lexa’s skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laughing, Lexa’s fingers curled around one of Clarke’s wrists and pinned her arm above her head. The blonde’s breath caught in her throat and she met the heat, the intensity of Lexa’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she did not say anything. She kissed Clarke, pressed her weight upon her until the hardness of her cock dug into Clarke’s inner thigh. The blonde girl spread her thighs, hooked her legs to draw Lexa closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You feel that, Clarke? That’s what you do to me,” Lexa husked into the blonde’s ear, her voice a rough thing that goosebumps rose up the skin of Clarke’s arms. With half-lidded eyes she looked up at Lexa as she rocked her hips to rut the bulk of her hard dick against Clarke’s mound. Right against her clit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Nnnngh</em>,” Clarke gasped and Lexa tensed. Drew her hips back but Clarke would not let her. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” the blonde panted, her cheeks flushed. “I was just—shocked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll tell me if you’re not ready, right? Just say the word and I’ll stop,” Lexa murmured. “Even though it feels like the hardest thing in the world right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? This?” Clarke grinned and cupped Lexa’s meat. She sputtered and stared agape at the grinning girl below her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no, no, I meant—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know what you meant, Lex. Oh my god, you should have seen your face!” Clarke burst into loud laughter, head thrown back against the pillows. Lexa growled and lunged for her neck. Teeth raked against Clarke’s pulse, followed by a hard suck that made Clarke’s legs melt. She sucked in a breath like a hiccup. Grabbed fistfuls of the back of Lexa’s shirt. “C-Lexa…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No marks, I know,” Lexa unlatched her mouth from Clarke’s neck and the blonde could only whimper when she saw the line of spit along Lexa’s lip which she wiped with the back of her hand. “Watch—as soon as the temperature drops and you can easily explain a turtleneck, your neck is <em>mine</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke shivered and tightened her thighs around Lexa. “I can’t wait.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa nuzzled Clarke’s cheek and they kissed, their sticky lips clinging to each other’s, until the alarm went off. Lexa swatted at the snooze but kept her mouth on Clarke and she did not mind. At all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But eventually, Clarke nudged Lexa ever so slightly and the girl immediately rolled off. Clarke sighed, squirmed to gauge just how wet she was, and flinched. Lexa fared no better. She stared at her lap. More precisely, she stared at her cock that pressed against the seam of her zipper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be back,” Lexa muttered before disappearing into the bathroom. Clarke leaned back against the headboard and rested her hand over her stomach. Her face felt hot and her legs felt humid. She tugged at the skirt part of her dress to create a breeze and hopefully cool down her longing for Lexa who did goodness knows what behind her bathroom door. Clarke imagined her hunched over the toilet, cock in her fist. Eyes closed shut and thinking of her—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke slapped her cheeks lightly at the thought just as Lexa reentered her room. The small hairs that framed her features curled wetly against her brow. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was just thinking,” Clarke said with a blush. She buried her face in her hands, not out of embarrassment but because the image remained vivid inside her brain, etched, sending electric currents of arousal to her clit. “About what you were doing in there. I-in the bathroom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke glanced at Lexa and saw that she wore a smirk and a cocked brow. Her hands on her hips. She stood there, in her ripped jeans and baggy shirt with the arm sleeves rolled up to show off her biceps. Lexa was not muscular, but there was a definition to her arms that had Clarke reeling. “I washed my face in cold water but you seemed to have other ideas,” Lexa crawled on the bed towards Clarke and the blonde bit her bottom lip. “Care to tell the class, Clarke?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll tell you later—when we’re done studying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that a promise?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke nodded, eyes locked with Lexa’s playful ones. “Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” Lexa kissed her cheek and slid off the bed to sit on her desk chair. Together they studied for their history test with such focus that Clarke was surprised. She had a feeling that it was because Lexa wanted to know what Clarke had been thinking of, and so the sooner they were done studying, the sooner Lexa would know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a sigh, Clarke closed her textbook. Outside, the skies were dark and the lights to Lexa’s street now illuminated the sidewalks. She stretched her arms over her head and excused herself to the bathroom. When she returned, all her piles of notes and books now littered Lexa’s normally organized desk, and the girl now reclined sideways, head propped up on her palm, seemingly waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have time before dinner,” Lexa said, patting the space on the bed beside her. “Come here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shyly, Clarke climbed on Lexa’s bed. She stretched out her arm so that Clarke could rest her head on it. They faced each other, their noses touching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So? What was it that had you all flustered, baby?” Lexa murmured against Clarke’s cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to hear it? It’s a little… perverted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa perked up. “I want to hear it even more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke giggled and buried her face against Lexa’s neck. “I was thinking, while you were in the bathroom… That you were masturbating,” she mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wish,” Lexa groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C-really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?” Lexa scoffed and pulled Clarke closer to her. The blonde girl sighed and rested her head on top of Lexa’s chest, heard the rhythmic pumping of her heart. Shivered as Lexa’s hand chastely roamed her back, her curves, wanting nothing more than to have Lexa touch her <em>un</em>chastely. But she swallowed down the desire and listened to the vibrations of Lexa’s lovely voice. “Clarke, you’re so hot and you don’t even know it. It’s a little dangerous, if you ask me. One kiss from you and I’m <em>gone</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I don’t want you <em>gone</em>—want you here with me,” Clarke mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa tightened her hold around her and Clarke could practically hear the grin in her voice. “But we’ll still make out, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde rolled on top of Lexa, the waves of her hair draped over her shoulders, grazing Lexa’s cheek. How she looked at Clarke with such stark, bright eyes that made her queasy—but in a good way. She cupped Lexa’s cheek. Lowered her mouth to hers and felt herself dissolve into the quake of pleasure that simultaneously caused her to forget and remember that she had a body. Clarke flattened herself against Lexa, wanted nothing more than to be rid of their clothes so she could feel the slide of her skin – for that intimacy that curled her toes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breathless and panting, Lexa gripped fistfuls of Clarke’s dress. Gripped the underside of her thighs far too respectfully away from her ass. Clarke, nibbling on Lexa’s lower lip, reached back to guide her hands higher to the plumpest curve of her butt. Lexa groaned, a low, guttural vibration that shocked Clarke’s core. She grasped Clarke’s ass greedily and mouthed at her neck, kissing and licking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clarke, you feel so good,” Lexa began to ramble. The hot, husky note of her voice, the intensity layered in the words Lexa uttered made Clarke want to <em>fuck</em>, right then and there. Lexa gently nibbled Clarke’s collarbones and reached up her dress, fingers dragging along the seam of her panties. “You have no idea how much I want you, baby – want to spread your legs and bury my face in your pussy – want to eat you until you’re begging for me to stop – ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dig of her erection between layers and layers of clothing frustrated Clarke like no other, so she did what she could—she rolled her hips forward, rubbing her body against Lexa’s desperately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke grasped Lexa’s face and kissed her hard. “What’s stopping you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two knocks against Lexa’s bedroom door stiffened both of them. “Dinner’s ready,” came Gustus’s voice, and the sound of his footsteps receding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke’s heart hammered as Lexa let out a shaky breath. “There’s your answer, I guess,” Lexa remarked sheepishly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Clarke mumbled as she rolled off of Lexa, her face in her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What for?” Lexa asked, sitting up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For… For being too <em>eager</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa nestled her chin on the crook of Clarke’s neck and shoulder. Kissed her ear and wrapped her arms around her waist. “There’s no need to apologize. I just don’t want you to rush into anything, you know? I want you to be <em>sure</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke held Lexa’s hands that rested on top of her stomach. “With you, I feel so sure about everything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a minute, Lexa was quiet, nose buried in Clarke’s hair to inhale her scent. “Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke happily enjoyed her time with Lexa’s parents during dinner. Meals with the Woods family were vastly different than with her own. It was loud, filled with laughter, compared to the somber affair where the only instance anyone spoke in the Griffin dining table was to ask someone to pass the potatoes. The first time Clarke had dinner with Gustus and Indra, she was so nervous that she spilled water all over the tablecloth. She nearly burst into tears then and there, but Indra soothed her while Gustus cleaned up. “It’s just water,” they assured her. “It leaves no stains, and it’ll dry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa carried the plates into the kitchen where Clarke was, clad in a waterproof apron and armed with rubber gloves that reached halfway past her forearms. “Thank you for doing the dishes, Clarke.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No worries,” she smiled when Lexa planted a kiss on her cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa remained draped behind Clarke, her palms on her hips, chin on her shoulder. They could hear the low murmur of voices in the living room, the rush of the water as Clarke rinsed the plates. Clarke took her time because once she was done with the dishes, it meant that she had to go home—and she did not want that at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But short of driving up the water bill, Clarke had to finish washing dishes at some point. She peeled the gloves off her hands and draped them over the sink. Lexa unravelled the apron and kissed the nape of her neck. Together they went into the living room where Clarke said her good nights and her goodbyes to the Woods while Lexa carried Clarke’s school bag and put on her shoes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They drove along the quiet streets, chatting about school and potential songs for glee club. Well, Clarke did. Lexa remained silent, lost in thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lex, are you okay? You’re uncharacteristically quiet,” Clarke teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was just wondering,” Lexa started, “if you wanted to sleep over next weekend. My parents are going to a wedding in Vermont and they leave this Friday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke swallowed hard. For all their intimacies, they never had the opportunity to spend the night together before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They leave Friday and come back Monday, so… three nights.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you want me there for…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Three nights,” Lexa said as if stating the obvious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke squirmed as Lexa parked at the curb right in front of the Griffin house. The porch lights lit the path with orange hues. The well-manicured lawn, the high-end cars parked in the driveway… They all meant nothing to Clarke. She saw silhouettes cast shadows with the lamps inside. She saw the two figures of her parents. As always, whenever the time came to part with Lexa, she hesitated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” she finally said. “I’ll try – I can’t make any promises, but I’ll try.” Dear god, she will <em>try</em>. Even if it meant lying. Even if it meant deception. “But does this sleepover – does it mean what I hopefully think it means?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even despite the dim lights, Clarke could still see how Lexa smirked. “And what is it that you hope for, my love?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke averted her gaze, blushing once again. Lexa made it a point to make her blush so much that one would think that Clarke would eventually become immune to her flirtations, subtle and crass in equal measure. Which was clearly not the case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want,” she swallowed hard. “Sex. With you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grinning, Lexa took Clarke’s hand and kissed the inside of her palm. “That’s the plan. But if you change your mind between now and Friday, it’s okay, you know that, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded. “I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She kissed Lexa and stepped out into the cool May night. She hurried indoors, greeted her parents a good evening and immediately excused herself to her bedroom. She sank into bed, heart voluminous with excitement at the prospect of finally being able to sleep with Lexa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In both senses of the word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Friday could not come fast enough. It was fine though – Clarke still hadn’t prepared an excuse to tell her parents for this sleepover. After all, they did not know that she dated Lexa, an ethnically Jewish bisexual girl with gay parents. Clarke shivered at the prospect of them knowing, but continued to ponder ways and means for her to get away with this sleepover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s up, L? You look mad at your textbook,” Raven sprouted from the other end of the desk. She squatted on the floor, peering at Clarke. Octavia stood behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Conveniently, a solution.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to ask you guys a favour,” Clarke began. “I want to sleep over at Lexa’s house this weekend, but I obviously can’t tell my parents where I’d be – can I – ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Use us as an excuse to get laid for the weekend?” Octavia smirked, arms crossed over her chest. “Hm, it <em>depends</em>. What’s in it for us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll do your homework for a week.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Octavia laughed and shook her head. “I’m just playing, Clarke. You used to do the same for me and Britt, after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, but – ” Raven looked at Octavia, then at Clarke. “I want something. I want a double-date.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll have to ask Lexa, but I don’t see why she’ll say no.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great!” Raven beamed. “Tell your parents you’re sleeping over at my house! Do you think Lexa likes Breadstix?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We haven’t been,” Clarke admitted with a small frown. “We both agreed that we really can’t be seen in public together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you think that if anyone would tell your parents about you dating Lexa, they would have done so by now?” Octavia asked. “You guys aren’t exactly subtle about your relationship while at school.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but McKinley students are afraid of Lexa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess. She’s a dwarf but she sure can make a mean threat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not that much taller than her, you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You take that back!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the school day ended, Clarke wove through the bodies in the hallway. Most of them reeked of sweat, of too-strong body spray. She went to her locker, checked her planner for homework – and blinked. She had <em>no</em> homework for tomorrow, which was a rarity that shocked her. She closed her locker. Her bag felt empty. Clarke found Lexa waiting for her by the rear entrance, hanging out with her punk friends, who, like her, had streaks of colour in their hair, their black jeans ripped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the sight of Clarke, they all stood up straighter from their slouch. One of them who was smoking a cigarette immediately put it out and threw it in the nearby garbage bin. Lexa grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t mind if you smoke when I’m around,” Clarke said with a giggle. “But I appreciate the gesture.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yeah! No problem,” she stammered, blushing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa said her goodbyes to her friends and reached for Clarke’s hand. They walked together towards her car to drive to the Woods house. They chatted about their day and Clarke unveiled the favour she asked of Raven and Octavia so that she could sleep over at Lexa’s house that Friday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So all I have left to do is ask my mom,” Clarke said. “But I have to make sure she’s tipsy, not drunk, and in a good mood. Preferably with my father not around.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With it being the middle of the week, it meant that they were the only ones at home – no Woods parents to speak of until much later. In Lexa’s bedroom, Clarke dropped her bag on the floor and slid under the covers of her girlfriend’s bed, sighing in happiness as Lexa’s sweet scent washed over her. She rubbed her legs together like an ecstatic cricket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa watched her with a small smile. “Do you have homework?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. You?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Lexa grinned and swept back the blankets. Crawled on top of Clarke whose arms immediately wound around her neck. Her warm lips skimmed the skin of Clarke’s neck, causing her to shudder. “And we’re all alone for three hours… Whatever in the world shall we do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke hooked Lexa closer to nestle between her legs. Her dress hiked higher up her thighs and Lexa took the opportunity to caress her legs, the exposed flesh. Her eyes never left Clarke’s even as the blonde fumbled with the button of her jeans. “Clarke…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, I want this,” she unzipped Lexa’s jeans but did not go much farther than that. She needed to know Lexa wanted this too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure you don’t want to wait until Friday?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t have to go all the way tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want something to look forward to?” Lexa smirked. She leaned back so she knelt between Clarke’s legs. “Okay, baby. If you’re sure…” To which Clarke nodded and Lexa grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa kissed her once more and Clarke lost herself in the feeling of her girlfriend’s lips, the press of her whole body against her own. Clarke relished the way Lexa sucked her bottom lip, her mouth wandering down to her neck and along the exposed skin of her shirt, right above her tits. Giggling when Lexa paused between her tits to nuzzle in between them, Clarke bit her lip and sighed when continued her downward trek. Only to stop between Clarke’s legs. Lexa looked up at her with a certain hungry glint in her eye – and Clarke suddenly felt ablaze, embarrassed. Lexa nudged Clarke’s dress higher up her legs until the white of her panties, translucent from her arousal, was exposed. She licked her lips and a shudder pulsed through Clarke’s body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking up at Clarke, Lexa spread her legs farther apart. She kissed her inner thighs. Clarke raised her hips to aid her in removing her panties which clung to her skin, her pussy lips. Her face felt as if she was on fire. And even more so when Lexa threw her panties to the floor, helped her out of her dress, and groaned at the sight of Clarke’s body, her shy expression. Lexa gripped her cock over her jeans and let out a shaky sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re sure, right?” Lexa asked, her voice lower than usual – and Clarke shuddered from her tone. “You have to be sure because once I start, I don’t think it’ll be easy for me to stop.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m <em>so</em> sure – you have no idea.” Clarke murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa lifted Clarke’s legs to her shoulders and kissed her mound covered in tufts of dark blonde hair. Her palms lay flat against Clarke’s stomach. Their eyes locked and when Lexa’s tongue made first contact with her slippery pussy lips, Clarke could barely repress her shudder. Lexa licked her lips apart, her mouth wrapped around Clarke’s stiff clit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes shot open, wide and unbelieving. She could hardly feel her legs – only the gentle suction, the tender, hungry caress of Lexa’s mouth on her. Clarke clung to the sheets, fought against the urge to ride Lexa’s tongue as she breathed raggedly. Her toes curled and she gasped sharply when Lexa teased her entrance, her tongue tracing the rim of her leaking hole. Her lip caught against the swollen stiffness of Clarke’s clit, causing her legs to involuntarily twitch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt slimy between her legs and Clarke could not distinguish where Lexa’s saliva and her cum ended or began. Lexa seemed to take unabashed delight in sucking Clarke’s pussy lips, nibbling them until her mouth and chin was coated with spit or cum, Clarke could not tell which. All she could tell was that she was close to coming – embarrassingly so. She thought to warn Lexa, but the dark-haired girl merely looked at her and winked. She did not think about letting up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lexa, <em>Lexa</em>,” Clarke writhed through the pinpricks of pleasure that coursed along the length of her body. She was under Lexa’s total control and she would not have it any other way. Two fingers stretched her grasping heat with such ease that her eyes rolled to the back of her skull from the sheer delight of the stretch, her breath knocked out of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You gonna come all over my fingers, baby?” Lexa’s hot breath licked at Clarke’s inner thighs as she vigorously nodded, her fingers pumping into her, curling into the spot inside the blonde that made her shiver with every touch. “Yeah, I feel you clenching so much. You’re so fuckin’ hot… I want to see you come so bad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke arched into a finely-curved bow. Her eyes squeezed shut. Her toes curled. Her tits heaved with every rough intake of breath. “Oh my god, I’m <em>guh</em>—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words were ripped right out of her mouth as pleasure unparalleled shot through her body. Her pussy walls closed around Lexa’s fingers. Clarke’s orgasm wracked her limbs and she could not put a stop to her trembling. And the fact that Lexa continued to swirl her tongue around her clit, kept stroking inside Clarke until, the blonde was sure, that her cum leaked out of her to drench the bed with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Abruptly, Lexa straightened to a kneeling position. With her mouth and hand smeared and glistening with Clarke’s juices, she unbuckled her belt and reached into her pants to pull out her dick and her balls. It was the first time Clarke saw her girlfriend’s cock but she certainly knew about it. Felt it whenever they made out, with Clarke unable to resist as she rubbed up against Lexa’s soft body with the contrast of this hard stalk of flesh between her legs. It teetered now, thick and veiny, the tip shimmering with translucent precum. Breathlessly, Clarke reached for it, curled her fingers around the throbbing warmth and was shocked by its velvet softness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa covered Clarke’s hand with hers and guided it to stroke her shaft. “It won’t take much. I’m ready to come just from tasting your pussy, baby,” she panted, licking her lips. Clarke, still flush from her earlier orgasm, tried to ignore the churning in her own stomach. Every time Lexa alluded to her enjoyment of Clarke’s body, it never failed to make her blush, feel warm all over, and do everything she could to keep hearing Lexa’s praise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke sat up before Lexa and closed both hands around her girlfriend’s cock to jerk her off. Her palm grazed the slick tip to aid the rest of her caress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the most erotic thing of all was how Lexa looked at her. The breathy whimpers and small moans that escaped her lips. Clarke drooled at the way Lexa’s cockhead glistened. She lowered her mouth to suckle on the crown and Lexa gasped sharply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Fuck,</em>” Lexa yanked her hips back, her cock slipping out of the suction of Clarke’s mouth with a soft ‘pop!’ Fisting her cock with rhythmic twisting of her wrist, Clarke looked up at Lexa to view the contortions of pleasure in her face, how her entire body seemed to stretch taut in pleasure. “Lean back for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke bit her lip and propped herself up with her arms behind her. Lexa’s eyes took on a glassy hue, her eyes locked with Clarke’s. The blonde filled her hands with Lexa’s full balls, and she groped them, squeezed and let gently scraped her nails against the baby-soft skin. Lexa shuddered and leaned forward to kiss Clarke greedily.  With a husky voice that sent sparks of electricity to Clarke’s clit, she said, “You’re going to make me come, Clarke. I’m gonna come all over your body – gonna <em>drench</em> you, baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god, <em>please</em>,” Clarke gasped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa followed through on her promise. As soon as the first rope of cum landed on Clarke’s skin, it was as if something inside her stirred into wakefulness. The stuttered thrusting of Lexa’s hips as she fucked her fist, pumping her cum all over Clarke’s body, made the blonde’s insides ache. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than the sensation of Lexa’s coming, her semen unloading inside her. She craved that warmth pulsating inside her, coating her insides, filling her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But all Clarke could do was squirm. It was new, this craving to be consumed by her desires. She hooked her legs around Lexa’s waist and pulled her close. Her balls pressed against Clarke’s clit, her stiff, teetering cock nestled atop her mound. Lexa’s dick remained erect that its tip reached the base of Clarke’s stomach, to  her bellybutton. The blonde groaned at the promise of being filled <em>that deep</em>, to feel Lexa’s cock pierce her to her stomach left her speechless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa collapsed on top of Clarke. She rutted her cock against the cleft of Clarke’s pussy as they kissed. Clarke grasped the back of her girlfriend’s neck and rocked her hips against hers in hopes that she could subtly guide her cock inside her, even for just a short while. But Lexa seemed to have caught on, judging from her grin against Clarke’s mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want, Clarke? Tell me,” Lexa panted as she devoured the blonde’s earlobe. Goosebumps rose all over the length of Clarke’s arms, her back, her thighs. The head of Lexa’s cock nudged her entrance, and the deepest, throatiest moan escaped Clarke. She immediately clamped a hand over her mouth to prevent her desperation from further spilling out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa’s grin stretched wider and she removed Clarke’s hand to kiss her. “You’re so sexy, holy shit,” she murmured, the blunt tip of her cock nudged Clarke’s clit, spread her pussy lips apart. “Tell me what you want, baby. I want to hear you say it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke was sure that her face was red beyond recognition. Her enflamed body thrummed with her desire for Lexa – though what that desire entailed, she could only guess. “I-I want… Your <em>cock</em>, please, Lex.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa let out a soft grunt. Without using her hands, she rolled her hips until the tip of her cock parted Clarke’s slick pussy lips. The blunt head kissed Clarke’s dripping entrance, pushed in <em>just so</em>, enough for Clarke to feel the initial promise of the stretch Lexa’s cock would bring. She wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist with the idea of pulling her close, of sheathing her cock inside her, but Lexa caught on to her actions and slipped out of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As much as I want to, my parents will be home any minute and you need to get cleaned up,” Lexa said after she kissed Clarke’s forehead. Her cock, still erect, disappeared from view much to Clarke’s profound disappointment. Lexa smiled and tilted Clarke’s chin upwards to kiss her softly that she forgot what had her pouting in the first place. “Friday, I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke nodded, dazed. “Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Clarke arrived home that evening, she made up her mind to ask permission to sleep over. She fidgeted through dinner but her parents, already having drunk their second lowball glass of brandy that night, took no notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>They probably wouldn’t notice if I just… don’t go home on Friday,</em> Clarke thought, not bitterly. Though, to absolve her of their wrath, she would mention it. If they forgot, that was on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She thought it best to address her mother about this. “Raven is having a sleepover at her house on Friday,” she blurted out. “And I’m going.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nowhere in that sentence did she ask for permission but her mother, mid-sip of her spirits, trained her glassy eye on Clarke. “Sure, sweetheart. When will you be back?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Oh god, I can’t believe it was that easy</em>. “Sunday. ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As long as you still go to bible study and Sunday mass,” her father said gruffly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will,” Clarke said, her heart beating in her throat from sheer excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as they finished dinner, her parents retreated into the den while Clarke did the dishes happily. Unable to resist humming a tune as she loaded the dishwasher with Lexa in the forefront of her mind. Once finished with her chores, Clarke went up to her bedroom to text Lexa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— I mentioned the sleepover on Friday!</p>
<p>— I didn’t ask for permission, exactly… I just said, hey mom, I’m going to a sleepover! And she said, sure.</p>
<p>— !!!!</p>
<p>— That was easier than I anticipated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke stretched out her arms over her head and grinned at Lexa’s reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Good!</p>
<p>— Fuck, I can’t wait to wake up beside you.</p>
<p>— And make you breakfast in bed even though I suck at cooking.</p>
<p>— Why are you already thinking about the morning after?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Because I think about having sex with you too much already.</p>
<p>— Stop, you’re making me blush.</p>
<p>— As your girlfriend, it’s my job.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke giggled and the always-pleasant sensation Lexa left her with stayed with her through the rest of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. the quiet ones (2/2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary:</p><p>Part 2 of Chapter 72.</p><p>Prompt from an anon on tumblr: Punk g!p Lexa is dating a shy, virgin Clarke. After the first time they have sex, Clarke got hooked, thus proving the saying "it's always the quiet ones."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>It took hell of a lot of Clarke’s self-control to not sprint out of her last class on Friday to meet Lexa at her locker. It did not help that this particular history teacher was creepy and relished the power he had in making students stay after class so he could leer at them a little while longer under the guise of discussing their grades. Clarke managed to slip out before he could address her directly, and she power-walked her way down the hallways to Lexa’s locker.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” she said, breathless. “Shall we go?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa kissed her cheek. “Were you being chased?”</p><p> </p><p>“By the creepy history teacher,” Clarke muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yikes. We have to stop by the grocery first so I can buy some food.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to cook for me?” Clarke asked sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>“Rather eat you,” Lexa said in her normal voice volume that a few bystanders glanced in their direction. Clarke blushed and hid behind her binder to Lexa’s amusement. “Sorry. But you know I’m not a great cook.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll eat whatever you make, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa closed her locker door and reached for Clarke’s hand. They walked out of the school and to Lexa’s car. “Yeah, it seems kind of convenient that your favourite food happens to be mac and cheese and it’s the only thing I happen to know how to make.”</p><p> </p><p>“You make a damn good mac and cheese,” Clarke said as she leaned over the console, hand curved around the column of Lexa’s neck. “Even though you use vegan cheese.”</p><p> </p><p>They drove to the grocery store with Clarke pushing the cart while Lexa walked beside her, throwing an assortment of produce into it as they combed the aisles. Paid for with Lexa’s dad’s credit card, they carried their paper bags full of mostly snacks into the car and drove home.</p><p> </p><p>Upon their arrival, the Woods were in the midst of loading up the trunk of a taxi cab with their bags. Clarke greeted them with a brief hug before she helped Lexa bring the groceries inside the house.</p><p> </p><p>“You two won’t be hosting a kegger party while we’re gone, right?” Indra asked with a small grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not,” Lexa said.</p><p> </p><p>Gustus carried the last of their bags to the taxi and slammed the trunk shut. “Our flight leaves in a few hours so we better get a move on,” he told his wife. To Lexa, he opened his arms for a big hug. “You two be good.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke stood beside Lexa while they watched the cab drive down the street. As soon as the vehicle disappeared from view, they walked into the house, closing and locking the door behind them. The silence of the house was nothing short of thrilling that Clarke, as she watched Lexa put away the groceries, felt an excitement that she struggled to contain.</p><p> </p><p>But Lexa seemed to not notice anything amiss, or it was simply not urgent for her to finally, <em>finally</em> have sex. Just as the hurt began to form itself in Clarke’s mind, Lexa closed the pantry door and grabbed Clarke by the waist. Pushed her against the kitchen counter in a rough kiss that weakened Clarke’s knees. She clung to the dark-haired girl’s shoulders with a gasp as she pressed her hips tight against Lexa’s.</p><p> </p><p>“I almost started to think you didn’t want me,” Clarke admitted against Lexa’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I needed to put away the groceries before we do anything because if I didn’t, it wouldn’t get done at all,” Lexa said, caressing the backs of Clarke’s thighs with her hands up her dress. “And trust me – I want you.” Her voice dropped, she pressed her hips against Clarke’s and that was when she felt the hardening shaft there, insistent and demanding her attention.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke knelt on the anti-fatigue mat situated by the sink in front of Lexa who sucked in a harsh breath, dark chestnut eyes trained on Clarke’s every movement. The blonde undid her pants and took out her half-erect cock. It was warm to the touch and she caressed her cheek against its thickness, its length. She tasted Lexa’s skin, relished the saltiness of it. She tugged Lexa’s pants and boxer briefs down past her balls which she cupped in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” she heard Lexa mutter above her.</p><p> </p><p>She saw Lexa’s cock a few days ago and she had not stopped thinking about Lexa since. Could not stop imagining her naked and on top of her, thrusting this thick meat into her repeatedly until she was screaming out her orgasms. Clarke wanted nothing more than to get <em>fucked</em> that same instant, but it also filled her with trepidation. She hesitated. Sex was a big step for her, and she was glad that she got to share it with Lexa whom she trusted without equal. It was just… what if she, Clarke “the virgin” Griffin, was… <em>bad</em> at it?</p><p> </p><p>Clarke shook the thoughts from her mind and instead focused on the cock at hand. With her hands on Lexa’s thighs, she parted her lips and took the head into her mouth. She memorized its taste, its texture, rolling her tongue around the swollen, blushing tip. Her lips caught against the flare of the head as she pulled on it with a soft, steady suction. One glance at Lexa told her that she was enjoying every minute of having Clarke’s mouth around her.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa withdrew her cock from Clarke’s mouth with a soft release of breath. “How’re your knees?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not bad,” Clarke said, licking her lips. She watched Lexa pumping her cock, took note of the way her wrist moved fluidly while her fist closed tight around her girth. “Can I keep going?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa swallowed hard. “I’m going to come already though.”</p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed and stroked Clarke’s jaw, her lips, which Clarke parted to suck on her thumb. “You want me to come in your mouth? You want to feel my cock pulse while you suck out my load?” She panted, brow raised. Clarke whimpered, could only nod once again. Lexa grinned, bent to press a kiss that tingled Clarke’s lips and left her breathy. “You’re going to swallow it like a good girl?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s words sent a sharp stab of heat in the pit of her stomach. “Yes, <em>yes</em>, please let me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa leaned back against the counter and Clarke took incentive. She grasped Lexa’s length with both hands and covered the rest of her cock with her mouth. It stretched her lips and as she sucked. Her mouth made wet, slurping sounds. She happened to look up at Lexa whose eyes were trained on her, dark and hungry. Paired with Lexa’s low moans, Clarke was beyond aroused. Her hand snuck up her dress and sure enough, her inner thighs were slick, her panties damp. She peeled the gusset of her panties, dragged her fingers through her folds, her swollen clit.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa tugged her cock out of Clarke’s mouth, a line of spit and precum connecting the tip of it to Clarke’s bottom lip. She fisted her shaft, with Clarke’s tongue cradling the underside of her cockhead. She felt Lexa’s meat twitch, and the first rope of cum landed on her tongue, hot and salty and thick. She sucked a harsh breath through her nose as Lexa pumped her load all over Clarke’s open, waiting mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes,</em>” Lexa hissed, her hips bucking to empty her load all over Clarke’s mouth. “You’re so hot, baby – <em>fuck</em>…”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke swallowed every spurt that came from Lexa. Her mouth latched onto her cock as soon as the torrent ceased to suck the rest out from Lexa’s pulsing cock. Above her, the girl gasped and squirmed, her body trembling from the aftershocks. “L-Clarke, wait, wait… It’s too much!” She whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde drew back and licked her lips. “Was I good?” She asked, cheeks flushed with the warmth of arousal.</p><p> </p><p>“The absolute best,” Lexa panted. “You’re amazing. And when you looked up at me with my cock in your mouth…” She sighed as if reimagining the sight.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke blushed, a warmth blossoming inside her body that was not from being turned on. It was something else. Lexa’s unabashed approval, the loving way she looked at her, her <em>praise</em>, made Clarke so happy that she wanted to cry.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa helped her up, crouching down to check on Clarke’s knees where the web of the floor mat’s pattern creased her skin. She kissed Clarke’s knees and stood up, tucking her cock away. They went to Lexa’s bedroom where Clarke placed her overnight bag on the floor. She caught the look in Lexa’s eyes as she relaxed in the middle of her bed, arms tucked behind her head. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was just thinking that you didn’t really need to bring your own clothes. Since you’ll be naked the entire time.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke grinned. “Is that a promise?” She crawled beside Lexa to recline beside her but the other girl had other ideas. She made Clarke recline on her back while she propped herself up sideways, her head in her hand as she rubbed Clarke’s flat stomach over her dress. Lexa leaned in for a kiss that slowed time. Clarke’s arms wound around her neck while her lips dragged against Lexa’s. She was so lost in the feeling of Lexa’s mouth, the way she nibbled her bottom lip, the way she suckled on her tongue that she hardly noticed that her dress bunched around her stomach. It was not until Lexa’s fingers caressed her pussy lips over the damp fabric of her panties did Clarke shiver with a gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone got turned on from sucking dick,” Lexa teased, her mouth on Clarke’s jaw. “Lift your hips, babe. Let’s get these panties off.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke kicked off her panties to the floor and decided to remove the rest of her clothes as well. She lay back down and watched the hungry expression on Lexa’s face as her eyes raked the length of her naked body.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to be the only naked one,” she said shyly.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa kissed her cheek and rolled off to get naked as well. Clarke did not resist the urge to run her hands along her girlfriend’s torso, the smooth planes of her back. Lexa returned to her earlier position, knocking Clarke’s legs apart so she could drag her fingers through her slippery folds. Clarke’s whimper transformed into a guttural moan once Lexa’s mouth covered a nipple. She sucked gently at first that it almost tickled. Clarke squirmed and grasped the back of her neck. “<em>Harder…</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Growling softly, Lexa scraped her teeth against the texture of Clarke’s nipple. Her entire body strained towards the sensation, goosebumps covered her skin. Lexa teased her entrance – the tip of her fingers caught against the rim of Clarke’s hole until the blonde was positive that she was leaking cum all over the bedsheets. The pad of Lexa’s fingers circled her stiff clit. Shocks of pleasure shot through her veins.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke reached for Lexa’s cock. It made her blush to see how thick it was in her grip, how big it looked in contrast to her small hand. “Can we skip all this preamble?” She begged. “I just want you inside me right now.”</p><p> </p><p>The skin of Lexa’s throat flexed and she nodded. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you nervous?”</p><p> </p><p>“A little,” she admitted. “I don’t want to hurt you. Are <em>you </em>nervous?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I trust you,” Clarke said shyly. “I’m just… Impatient.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa reached into her bedside table for a condom. She knelt between Clarke’s legs and the blonde took that opportunity to touch her cock all she wanted. She stroked her length with long, fluid movements of her palm, fingers playing with the swollen, slick head. She groped Lexa’s heavy balls, tugged and squeezed them until Lexa groaned. Clarke squirmed so that the tip of Lexa’s raw cock teased at her entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, I can’t get this thing open if you keep doing that,” Lexa panted, fumbling with the square foil wrapper.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I – I just want to feel you inside me,” Clarke pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>“W-without the condom?” Lexa asked dumbly. Clarke nodded.</p><p> </p><p>With a shaky breath, Lexa slipped inside Clarke, her entire length buried inside her greedy, grasping cunt. It didn’t hurt like the world said it would, but it felt intense. Like being stretched to the limit, like having the breath knocked out of her lungs. Both of them released a deep moan. Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist to keep her cock seated inside her. They looked at each other in stunned silence. Clarke wanted for Lexa to <em>pound</em> into her so badly that she took it upon herself to grind against her girlfriend’s stiff meat.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em>god</em>, you’re so big. And thick, and oh god you’re <em>inside </em>me,” Clarke rambled. She buried her face against Lexa’s neck, her face flush with heat. Her walls grasped at Lexa’s length. She could feel Lexa’s cockhead rubbing up against the deepest parts of her that she could hardly feel anything past her thighs. All sensation seemed to center between her legs, to where she and Lexa were connected.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, Clarke, I need to pull out – ” Lexa fumbled with Clarke’s legs. “<em>Please</em>, it feels too fucking good – ”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde opened her legs and Lexa groaned. Her stiff cock slapped against her stomach wetly as she pulled out. She stared at her glistening shaft, slick with Clarke’s cum. She swallowed hard and reached for the condom again. She finally managed to rip it open. She rolled it over her length and with her hand drenched in lube, slicked up her shaft and Clarke’s folds. Lexa thumbed Clarke’s clit as she positioned the tip of her cock. She eased back inside her, back where she belonged.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa rocked her hips slowly at first. She kissed Clarke, and the blonde eagerly opened her mouth for Lexa’s tongue while her cock continuously pushed pleasure into her with every instance of her length sitting buried deep inside her. “Harder, faster,” Clarke heard herself beg against the heat of Lexa’s mouth. A sheen of sweat covered their bodies and their skins rubbed slick against each other’s.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa flattened herself on top of Clarke so that only her hips moved to pump her thick shaft inside the whimpering blonde. She clung to Lexa’s shoulders, heels dug against the swell of Lexa’s ass. Her toes curled and with every gasp of breath, she could feel the pressure in the pit of her stomach building, building, building…</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, right there, <em>Lexa!</em>” Clarke arched into Lexa as her orgasm seized her body. She thrashed and squirmed, her walls clamping around her cock. Her nerves sang from how good everything felt. Her vision dimmed, and she felt like she was floating.</p><p> </p><p>But Lexa had yet to stop. She grinned down at Clarke and kissed her. “You’re so fucking sexy, Clarke. You’re gripping me so tight, you don’t want me to leave, huh?” she husked. She drove her cock deep, the skin of her hips clapping rhythmically against Clarke’s. The hefty weight of her balls slapped against her ass, and with every thrust, her cock felt like it reached new depths inside Clarke, depths that made her eyes roll to the back of her head in a never-ending course of pleasure. “And your pussy is so wet I wish I could feel it raw again…”</p><p> </p><p>“So you can fuck your hot cum inside me?” Clarke asked in a small voice. It made her blush, talking like this, but for the way Lexa reacted – with a throaty whimper and a sharp thrust of her hips – Clarke would talk dirty any day.</p><p> </p><p>“If only I could, baby,” Lexa panted with a smirk. “I’d come inside you so much your pussy would be <em>drowning</em> in it.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh my god</em>,” Clarke’s toes curled at the mere thought. Her pussy walls squeezed at Lexa’s thrusting meat in longing. “I want that so much, you have <em>no </em>idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa grinned and took off pounding into Clarke’s pussy. Her strokes were long, fluid, and deep that Clarke began to tremble again, body barrelling into yet another orgasm. She did not take her eyes off Lexa until the girl yanked her cock out of her with a soft whimper of Clarke’s name. She tugged the condom off her length, and after a few pumps, her seed pulsed out of her in viscous ropes that landed all over Clarke’s stomach and pussy.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh geez,” Lexa panted as she released her meat. It remained hard and teetering between her legs, the tip aimed directly at Clarke. “How’re you so hot, huh?” She demanded with a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you mean,” Clarke giggled, breathless.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa bent down to kiss Clarke, hand gripped her cock again to rub the blunt head against Clarke’s stiff clit. The blonde arched with a sharp gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>, like that… Keep doing that, baby,” Clarke’s hips undulated to grind against the way Lexa’s cock rubbed her pussy. She wanted nothing more than to swallow her entire length back inside her pussy again, to feel its pulsing heat be one with her own, but she knew she shouldn’t. So she settled for sucking on Lexa’s tongue and imagining her cock shooting thick ropes of cum inside her. It did not take much as another sharp orgasm racked through her. Clarke cried out Lexa’s name, her walls flexing around nothing as she came again.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa slumped down beside Clarke, palm resting on the curve of Clarke’s tits. “How’s that for your first time? Didn’t hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“No pain at all,” Clarke murmured. “And it was so good I’m already thinking about when can I have my second time, my third time, and possibly my fourth. How was it for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was amazing,” Lexa said with a dreamy sigh. She pulled Clarke close to her and nuzzled her neck. “You feel so good. And when you let me put my cock inside you without a condom…” She shuddered at the memory and Clarke giggled. “It was intense. And risky. But so. Fucking. Hot.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke blushed and kissed Lexa’s jaw while an idea formulated in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>Anticipation clutched at Clarke’s stomach when she heard Lexa pull up on the driveway. Waited with bated breath while she remained in the living room of her house. Then came the crunch of the gravel, the twist of the front doorknob. She peeked over the back of the couch while Lexa kicked off her shoes and tossed her duffel bag by the foot of the stairs. She was dressed in her baggy off-shoulder black shirt and jean shorts that barely reached halfway down her thighs to expose the length of her tanned legs. Her hair was tied in a loose pile atop her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Clarke,” Lexa leaned over for a kiss that Clarke willingly gave, hand around Lexa’s neck while her lips skimmed hers. “What were you up to, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa, despite the shift in her clique, despite dyeing stands of her hair blue, still practiced ballet and attended her lessons every Tuesday and Thursday mornings during summer vacation. With Clarke’s parents up north in cottage country, the blonde had the house all to herself and Lexa dropped by almost every day of the week and slept over some nights. The dark-haired girl squeezed into the loveseat where Clarke had draped herself while she waited for her girlfriend, and lifted the blonde’s long legs over her lap.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been doing some reading,” Clarke handed Lexa her book.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You</em> would read a book about dictionaries…” Lexa muttered while she read the book’s flyleaf.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke giggled and wriggled her legs so the muscles of her calves rubbed against Lexa’s cock over her shorts. “Are you hungry? Have you had lunch?”</p><p> </p><p>Raising her brow, Lexa tossed the book on the coffee table and spread Clarke’s legs so she could wrap them around her waist. Pushed her hands up the blonde’s skimpy tanktop to stroke her bare tits until her nipples stiffened and poked through the fabric. Her mouth hovered over Clarke’s, the bulge of her cock nestled against Clarke’s pussy mound. Lexa nibbled Clarke’s bottom lip, parted her mouth to suckle on Clarke’s tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s breath caught in her throat when Lexa tugged her shorts and panties off until it bunched around one ankle. She pushed Clarke’s legs by the backs of her knees. Nothing could detract Lexa’s attention from Clarke’s pussy as she squeezed her thick lips together, slippery with arousal. “You always look so delicious to me,” Lexa murmured, tongue dragging along the cleft. She spread Clarke’s pussy to lick circles around her clit.</p><p> </p><p>Her lips flush against Clarke’s core, Lexa smeared her mouth all over Clarke’s hole. She tongued the blonde’s walls, relishing the clench of her muscles. Pushing Clarke’s legs further so her ass lifted off the couch, Lexa locked her eyes with hers as she teased the tip of her tongue against the pucker of Clarke’s asshole.</p><p> </p><p>It was not the first time Lexa licked her ass but the sensation still sent shivers up Clarke’s spine. Goosebumps rose to her skin. She managed to breathe even as Lexa kept licking, felt herself open up to her expert tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“That feels so good,” Clarke whimpered, toes curling.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmmmn,” Lexa pulled back to lick her lips, eyes trained on the flexing ring of Clarke’s hole. “Reach over here and open up your ass. Wanna get my tongue in there deeper.” Lexa’s voice reached a low, husky note that sent Clarke’s clit twitching. She grasped her ass cheeks to spread them apart. With a groan, Lexa stiffened her tongue and kept working Clarke’s ass open while she slipped two fingers into the slick heat of her pussy.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck that tongue in my ass, baby… Are you going to open me up for your cock?” Clarke panted.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s eyes smouldered and she bit Clarke’s ass cheek. “Don’t tempt me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? Don’t you want to watch your cock stretch my ass out?” Clarke grinned, and Lexa grunted.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did the shy, innocent Clarke go, I wonder?” Lexa teased. She lowered Clarke on the couch and leaned over so they could make out. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and moaned into her mouth as Lexa fucked into her cum-slick pussy, her thumb circling her clit.</p><p> </p><p>“Why, do you prefer – <em>ah!</em> – prefer h-her?” Clarke panted, her legs trembling when Lexa curled her fingers inside.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa trailed kisses along Clarke’s jaw and nibbled her earlobe. “I’m teasing, baby. I love any and all Clarkes in my life.”</p><p> </p><p>Giggling, Clarke rocked her hips to fuck herself harder against Lexa’s fingers. She yearned for the stretch of her meat, of the cock that tented the dark-haired girl’s shorts, but her fingers felt amazing too. “I’m gonna come, Lex,” Clarke murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm, I know, I can feel it. Love how you clench around me, baby.” Clarke’s breath caught in her throat and Lexa’s eyes seemed to sparkle with desire. The blonde tensed. Back arched, mouth open in a scream as she came. Her walls quivered and clung to Lexa’s fingers. Cum leaked out of her as Lexa continued to thrust into her.</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl,” she purred, and Clarke shuddered. “You’re always so beautiful when you come. Can’t take my eyes off you.”</p><p> </p><p>Blushing, Clarke slumped back when Lexa slipped her fingers out of her pussy. Her walls throbbed from the emptiness. Her clit ached from the sight of Lexa delightedly licking her fingers clean.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go for a swim? I brought my swimsuit.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke nodded. “Of course. Let me just changed. You can jump right in if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa kissed Clarke before she headed upstairs to her room to change into a bright red bikini. Outside, Lexa was in swim shorts and a bikini top, floating in the middle of the cerulean water. Lexa cracked open an eye and glanced at Clarke’s direction. Her body jerked and she ceased to float. She spluttered and coughed out water that entered her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Clarke giggled as she eased herself into the water. She swam towards Lexa and pushed the hair from her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Have I told you you’re beautiful lately?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have, not ten minutes ago,” Clarke wrapped her arms and her legs around Lexa and together they bobbed in the water, staring at each other as the sun warmed the tops of their heads, the water cool against their skin. “How was your ballet class?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa discussed the routine they had been rehearsing, how it pushed her body to its limits. “It’s nice – keeps me limber and toned. But damn does my body ache the day after.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can give you a massage, if you like.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa smirked and squeezed Clarke’s ass. “Rather give <em>you</em> a massage.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke chuckled and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck. “You don’t need an excuse to grope me.”</p><p> </p><p>They kissed, floating until Lexa’s back pressed against the pool wall. Lexa gasped into Clarke’s mouth as she rocked her hips. She gripped Clarke’s waist and flipped their positions so Clarke’s cheek pressed flush against the cool tiles, Lexa’s chest against her back. Lexa’s cock dug into the cleft of Clarke’s ass. The blonde pushed back to grind against Lexa, panting heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“God, can I just…” Lexa bit her lip, tugged Clarke’s bikini aside. Clarke squeaked.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no, not here,” she said, cheeks flush a bright red. “I don’t want to have to explain to my parents why the pool is getting cleaned again.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa laughed and nodded. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can go to my room.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa licked her lips and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke swam over to the stairs but Lexa did not move a muscle. The blonde smirked. “You’re so transparent,” she teased Lexa, and thought to give her a show. She climbed the steps slowly, the thin cloth of Clarke’s bikini exposed the pale flesh of her ass, a delicious contrast to the red fabric. Lexa groaned and climbed out of the pool, but not before nipping the swell of Clarke’s thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Lead the way, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know where my room is – you’re just saying that so you could stare at my ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate to see you go,” Lexa grinned. “But I love to watch you leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke held Lexa’s hand and climbed the stairs as soon as they were dry enough not to track water all over the polished hardwood floors. That did not take long at all since the sun was at its zenith and it sweltered outside. Lexa groaned as Clarke swayed her hips that as soon as they were inside Clarke’s bedroom, she pushed the blonde face first on the bed to lavish attention all over Clarke’s butt.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re obsessed with my butt lately,” Clarke noticed as Lexa peeled her skimpy bikini off her body so she was naked face first against the bedspread. “Do you want to fuck it?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa spluttered and stammered through an incoherent series of sounds. She removed her clothes and nestled her cock between Clarke’s plump ass. “I don’t know if you’re just talking dirty or if you mean it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean it,” Clarke smirked as she reached behind her to spread her cheeks apart, giving Lexa an unadulterated view of her asshole flexing around nothing. “I can already imagine how good it would feel, having your cock open me up. If your tongue already feels <em>that</em> good, your cock would feel even better.”</p><p> </p><p>Panting, Lexa hunched over Clarke’s ass while she fisted her cock. “<em>Fuck</em>… Yes – yes please I want to fuck it. Want to put my cock in here,” she muttered, the blunt tip of her meat nudging the star of Clarke’s asshole.</p><p> </p><p>“Want you in my pussy first though,” Clarke murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa swallowed hard and nodded. “Okay,” she reached for the bottom-most drawer on Clarke’s side table but the blonde stopped her in one smooth movement. She reached underneath her to grip Lexa’s cock and she sheathed the whole length of it inside her. Clarke released a throaty gasp, body arching.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Nnnnh</em> – no condom – want to feel your raw cock in me. I’m on birth control now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god,” Lexa muttered. “Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Clarke grinned at the stunned look in Lexa’s eyes. Lexa’s cock pressed deeply inside her and it pushed a moan out of Clarke. She rocked her hips to grind against the thick staff of Lexa’s cock. “<em>Ooooh</em> – so <em>deep…!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired girl grasped Clarke’s waist and moved her hips, slowly at first, unsure. Clarke reached back to curl her hand around Lexa’s nape. “You can come in me too,” she husked. “As much as you want, baby. Want my pussy to drown in your hot load until it’s leaking out of me because you pumped me so full of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em>fuck</em>,” Lexa snapped her hips sharply, causing Clarke to cry out. “You mean it, Clarke?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde smiled. “Mmhmm.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s eyes fluttered, rolled to the back of her skull. She flattened her chest against Clarke’s back. Her hips pumped  up and down to drive her cock hard and deep into Clarke’s slippery heat. Lexa grasped handfuls of Clarke’s tits, her nipples caught between thumb and forefinger as Lexa tweaked and pulled at them until they were stiff and pliant to her touch.</p><p> </p><p>The position Lexa had her in felt obscene that Clarke blushed from its sheer animalistic image. Propped up on her knees and shoulders, Clarke pushed back to meet the steady clap of Lexa’s hips against her butt.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, right there,” Clarke panted, her legs trembling from the depth of Lexa’s cock. Every thrust hit her so deeply that it knocked the air out of her lungs, her legs trembling. “You’re so – Lexa, oh <em>god</em>…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? You like it deep, right?” Lexa’s lips skimmed Clarke’s neck, her nape, the tense muscles of her shoulders. She grasped Clarke’s hips to keep her still and she rutted into her so that the head of her meat kissed the mouth of Clarke’s womb. The blonde screamed and collapsed forward, but Lexa did not allow space to form between them. She followed Clarke so that she was on top of her, hips gyrating to keep pushing deep into Clarke. “Yeah, right there – you’re clenching so much, baby – <em>fuck!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s vision blurred from the constant prodding of Lexa’s cock against her cervix. Between her legs, everything felt drenched and throbbing. Lexa stroked Clarke’s clit and she shrieked, coming so violently that her limbs thrashed. Her entire body felt like an exposed nerve – every wave of pleasure brought about by Lexa’s thick meat lodged inside her never seemed to end. Clarke bit her lip, a continuous stream of whimpers spilled out of her.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa heaved Clarke to recline on her back all without removing her cock from inside her. She mounted Clarke and kissed her with so much passion that Clarke’s toes curled. The lust in Lexa’s eyes left Clarke feeling on fire. She reached between their sweaty, slippery bodies and felt for the slap of Lexa’s balls against her ass. She grasped them tightly, and knew from the way Lexa sucked in a breath that she was about to come.</p><p> </p><p>“Harder – grip them tighter – oh <em>Clarke</em>,” Lexa whimpered. She stopped breathing as her hips moved in shallow jerks.</p><p> </p><p>And then Clarke felt it.</p><p> </p><p>The hot splash of Lexa’s semen unloading inside her was indescribable. The heat of it was sheer bliss – thick and viscous and erotic as it pumped into her. Not to mention the animalistic, lustful sounds that spilled from Lexa’s mouth. Clarke squeezed her balls some more, milked them, wanted every last pulse of Lexa’s cum to be sucked into her womb.</p><p> </p><p>“Give it to me – all of it,” Clarke whimpered. “Fill me up – every last drop. Empty your balls inside me.”</p><p> </p><p>She uttered those words low into the crook of Lexa’s neck, but she heard it – of course she did. Lexa’s jaw dropped. She shivered and let out a guttural moan. Thrust into Clarke a few more times, her balls pressed tight against Clarke’s ass before she pulled her cock out.</p><p> </p><p>“You never cease to surprise me,” she said, kissing Clarke’s forehead, then her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke beamed and wrapped her arms and legs around Lexa. Felt the drip of her cum from her pussy which she relished with a shudder. “Is that a good thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmhmm,” Lexa nuzzled Clarke’s neck and kissed her jaw and all over her neck. “You’ll let me sleep now, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Giggling, Clarke nodded. But Lexa was already out like a light.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>